Entering Shades of Gray
by WorldsCollide23
Summary: Haley loved the first day of school. New schedule, new school supplies and new teachers. Especially a certain new English teacher, Nathan Scott. But what happens when Haley begins having dreams that correlate too much with a past unknown to her? What do her dreams mean? And how will they affect her real life?
1. First Day on a Brand New Planet

**Hey! So I know it's been forever since I posted anything but believe me I didn't forget about fanfiction. I've had this fanfiction planned out for over a year. So it's well-planned out.**

**To any of you who are interested to know since I did bring the subject up in my last story's final chapter's A/N, I did end up picking the fanfiction I felt most comfortable writing. BUT, and this is a big but, the story has undergone so many changes that I'm not completely confident about writing it anymore… and I just want to say that maybe this story doesn't sound that original… but it has so many more layers to it then appears in this chapter, or even the next. These first chapters lay the basic foundation for the story and if you're not sure about reading it… stick till a few chapters in. It will get so much better! Take my word for it. Just remember that the story is going to continue in a completely different direction. I don't think I could stress that enough so I'll just shut up :P.**

**Okay… I've said this one million times on my other fanfiction to the point of driving people up the wall so I've decided to discuss this subject once in the first A/N and that's it. The subject: reviews. I'm only going to say that reviews are seriously what inspire writers to write the next chapters. Even if it seems many people are reviewing… a little "I like the way this is going" or "good job" is enough if you don't think you have anything to say. And I'm actually pretty open to constructive criticism. Like I was told that my pacing was too slow at parts (in my other fic) and that I should write chapter titles… so I took that to heart and incorporated it in this fanfiction. That's all I'm going to say about the subject :)**

**So… I'm going to finally end this long author's note by saying I hope you enjoy! and stick around, at least till the "major layer" appears. It won't be long so don't worry.**

**I want to thank Christy for letting me toss some ideas with her a few months ago and Ashley for me annoying her with one billion questions while I was writing most of the first chapter… so ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Entering Shades of Gray**_

--

Sometimes I feel incredibly disconnected… really uncomfortable in my own skin or kind of like I don't fit in to this world. Like I was born at the wrong time and I don't belong.

--

_**Chapter One**_

_**First Day on a Brand New Planet**_

Haley looked down at her recently-bought binder and notebooks. She smiled. The first day of school was always the best. It was right after the long and lazy summer break and right before classes began to get on her nerves. Yes, the first day of school was the place to be.

She turned and entered her homeroom, sitting down in the first row eager to get her new schedule. Of course she had checked with her counselor the year before to make sure all the classes were exactly as she had wanted them to be, but she wanted to see the order of the classes, her teachers, and which students would she share a period of the day with.

The classroom began to fill up with the other students in her homeroom as shrieks between friends that haven't seen each other all summer were heard.

If two friends didn't care about each other enough to find time to meet over the summer, they shouldn't be shrieking when they saw one another. That should be a rule.

The homeroom teacher got up from his desk just as the bell rang. It was a teacher she did not recognize. It amazed her that even after two years spent in Tree Hill High; she still didn't know all the students and all the teachers.

He gave a short speech about how great the year was going to go although it was going to be their hardest. _Yes, because we buy that crap, _Haley thought to herself.

"Okay, so how about we start distributing your schedules?" he offered as he took a bunch of them out of a large school envelope as he began to read off names, with some horrible pronunciations. It was a good thing her name wasn't foreign.

Her name was among the last as she got up to get her schedule. She looked over it: her classes, her teachers, and her second semester schedule as well. It all seemed right. _Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad after all?_

"Hey James!" Haley turned around now facing the back of the class. "You feel like not ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Brooke," Haley laughed.

"Yeah sure," the brunette rolled her eyes with a smile. "Give me your schedule," she demanded.

Haley passed her schedule to her friend as she compared the classes.

"Oh! I knew taking that class might not have been a complete waste. Fourth period- AP English with N. Scott."

Haley smiled. At least she had one class with her friend, "That's great."

The bell rang as the students got up and began walking to their first period classes. Brooke left her other friends and went to Haley, returning her schedule.

"Can I see yours?" Haley asked.

"But I told you that's our only class."

"I know. I just want to see what else you're taking," she said as Brooke gave her the schedule.

"I see how it is. You want to mock me with all your high and mighty classes," Brooke feigned insult.

"No, I just want to know what you're taking," Haley skimmed the schedule and then handed it back to Brooke.

"So I'll see you fourth?"

"Yeah, see you then," Haley smiled giving her friend a hug.

* * *

Nathan looked up as students began entering his classroom. He straightened his tie and pushed his hands into his pockets. No way was he going to get nervous over teaching a high school class.

"And if this class sucks, it's all your fault," Brooke whispered to Haley. "I don't take APs!"

"Colleges see that," Haley giggled. "I didn't force you into taking it."

"I know, I took it because otherwise we for sure wouldn't have any classes together, and that's just like… unfair," Brooke put her bag down on the seat in the dead center of the class, Haley on the other hand put hers in the first row. "What do you think you're doing? Come here nerd."

"Nah, I'm fine with the front," Haley sat down.

"No, you're fine next to me."

"I really like sitting in the front. It's okay, I don't mind if you sit there."

"Haley!" Brooke whined as she put her hands on her hips.

"Brooke!" Haley imitated.

"I'm not moving from here," she warned.

"Fine, I'm not either. Moving from here I mean," Haley shot back.

Meanwhile another student took the seat next to Brooke. "No, no… that seat's for Haley."

"No, it's fine. You can sit there," Haley said apologetically to the student.

"No, you really can't," Brooke turned to the kid while Haley opened up her notebook and wrote the title of the course on the first page.

A second later a frustrated Brooke dropped her bags in the chair behind Haley.

"The things I do for you," Brooke complained. "Now you owe me a shopping trip."

Haley rolled her eyes as she smiled.

The bell rang as the class began to settle down and turn their eyes to the front.

Nathan smiled, "Okay. Welcome to 11th grade AP English. I'm Nathan Scott. This is my first year teaching at Tree Hill or anywhere really. I went to Tree Hill for high school and I graduated from Duke University where I went to on a basketball scholarship.

"I took interest in English and decided to major in Literature and Education only after my brother helped me give books a chance and reminded me that basketball can be gone in an instant and to try to make a career out of it wasn't always possible. So, yeah… I guess that's it. Anyone have any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Brooke raised her hand completely defying the purpose of doing so.

"And you are?"

"Brooke Davis," she smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The students in the class laughed as Nathan chuckled, "No. I do not. Any other questions more appropriate for class?"

"You coaching the Ravens this year?" a kid in the back-right corner of the class questioned.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "Anyone else?" The class remained silent. "Okay… so moving on, I guess. I'm going to hand you the course syllabus," Nathan picked a stack of syllabi up as he began handing them out to the classroom. "I know this is going to be stashed somewhere in your bag and you'll never look at it again because you've gotten one in every class since middle school but it's just going to be too bad because your first homework assignment is on it."

Haley looked at the syllabus as she started reading through the novels they were going to read. Of course, she had already read them all.

"For this Thursday I want you to pick any statement in the syllabus and write an argument essay opposing, defending or qualifying it. Does anyone know what qualifying means?" No one raised their hand. "Qualifying a statement is basically giving an exception. 'Yes, but…'… for example if someone argues that burgers are great with ketchup, what would qualifying it be? Yes?" he pointed to a kid sitting in the middle of the class, "And say your name before you answer."

"Michael… and umm 'burgers are great with ketchup only if there is mustard as well'?"

The class laughed.

"Exactly," Nathan smiled.

* * *

"This year I'm going to be dating seniors," Brooke declared as she took a chicken salad from their newly-revamped cafeteria.

"Haven't you dated seniors in the past?" Haley took one for herself as well.

"No, this year I'm dating _only_ seniors," she took two water bottles; one for herself and handing the second to Haley.

"Are you sure you want to close your options up like that?"

"Well, of course I'm going to date college guys if some come my way but of course I'm not going to date underclassman."

"How about Juniors? I know, you will just shudder at the thought of dating someone your own age," Haley joked.

"There's no point! They won't be Seniors. The best parties are Senior parties and Senior guys are… well, Senior guys," Brooke smirked as she punched in her cafeteria pin number waiting for Haley to put in hers.

"I'm just never going to understand your logic," Haley concluded. "So who are we sitting with?"

"You mean who's sitting with us," Brooke corrected as she walked over to an empty table. "Only losers go sit with other people. We are going to have people come to us." She sat down as Haley sat across from her.

Within a matter of seconds there were people sitting down next to the two. By people she met Brooke's friends. She didn't feel an attachment to anyone at the school really.

A straight long brown-haired girl sat down next to Brooke and looked at Haley with a tight-lipped fake smile, "I hate school."

"Emma!" Brooke shrieked hugging the girl. "How was England?"

"Better than here. Remind me again why my dad decided to move me to this horrible country?" she rolled her eyes.

"Because he hates your mom's guts and wants to be as far away from her as he can," Brooke said casually taking the first bite of her salad.

"Then I'm going to live with her," Emma decided.

"You can't. You hate her to," Brooke smirked. "Plus, you love us."

"I like her more than I like this stupid country."

"But you love me more than you hate this stupid country," Brooke repeated. "Now shove it."

* * *

Nathan entered the faculty room where everyone was already acquainted with one another from previous years.

"Scott," Principal Turner signaled for Nathan to come to him. "This is Sawyer and Jagelski."

"Hey," Jake got up to shake Nathan's hand as Peyton did as well.

"Nathan's our new 11th grade AP English teacher," Principal Turner said.

"First year here and he's already an AP teacher?" Jake looked impressed. "Is that allowed?"

"It is when we just lost the previous teacher and he's qualified to do so," he informed. "Well I'll see you three later."

"So, what do you two teach?" Nathan tried making conversation as he sat down.

"I teach the advanced art classes and music theory," Peyton replied.

"Tenth grade Honors English and the school band," Jake said. "You teach only AP English?"

"Two courses of AP English and two of regular ninth grade. I'll coach the basketball team too."

"Good luck with that," Peyton looked up from a sketchpad she was drawing on.

"What, they suck?"

"No, you just have really high expectations. They've been State Champs three times. The last three years they got to the playoffs but they never seemed to make it past their second game."

"They will this year," Nathan said confidently.

"I'm Jake by the way. You don't have to call me Jagelski or anything."

"Peyton," Peyton added as well.

Nathan nodded. They looked young. Maybe a year or two older than him but they couldn't have been at Tree Hill High for more than a few years. "Why did you two go into teaching?"

"Because being an artist doesn't pay the rent. So I figured why the hell not?" Peyton replied. "If I don't have success maybe a student of mine will."

"I like teaching. But I'm going with Peyton on this one: it does pay the rent. I have a three year old daughter who I'm raising alone so while my parents were taking care of her nights and during school hours I was at the University promising I'd pay them back. And I can do that now," Jake smiled.

A blonde girl sat across from them as a brown-haired guy next to her.

"Erica Marsh and Mouth McFadden," Peyton told him. "She teaches our AP Government courses and US History. She's involved with the Student Council… and he's the computer teacher who is in charge of the TV morning announcements."

"Everyone here involved in extra curriculars?" he asked as he looked at the two chatting away.

"Those who want to," Jake replied.

* * *

Nathan unlocked his door as he entered the two-bedroom apartment walking straight into the kitchen to his right.

"Hey roommate!" he heard from the living room. "How was your first day of school?"

"Fine… okay… great," Nathan opened the fridge to take a bottle of water, looked out the glass door to the balcony at the sunset, and then walked to the living room. "How about your day?"

"Kicked ass," she replied happily. "Working at the hospital and knowing I finally got there is so much better than being a student nurse."

"That's good to know, Bevin," Nathan chuckled.

"Ha! That shows all my high school classmates who thought I was dumb."

"Never dumb," Nathan pointed to her, "only extremely ditzy."

"Shut up," Bevin smacked him though she knew it was true.

Ever since they were first assigned to the Duke dorms as roommates, he had her figured out. Only he didn't see the stupid girl everyone saw in high school. College was her beginning; her opportunity to start over. He was the first person she acted herself around; and she was the first really good girl _friend_ he had.

* * *

**A/N: Haha… a story that starts on the first day of school when school just ended… I hope you liked it! Reviews always appreciated ;) .**


	2. Ordinary Day

**So I got back from my first army decree talking to my sister on my cell phone saying how no one will read the fanfiction and that no one will care for it and how depressed I'll be… then I open up my e-mail and BAM! I'm really happy with the turnout for this fic! Thank you so much for the reviews and interest.**

**Also… I wanted to say that every amazingly cool thing that happens in Nathan's classes is taken directly from my AP English class this year and the kickass Miss Eggerton! Not that you know who that is. Just wanted to give credit where credit's due :P.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember that the second layer doesn't appear in this chapter so don't give up on me too soon! :P.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**_Ordinary Day_**

Nathan entered the faculty room heading straight to the coffee machine. The only light in the room was the artificial light coming from the ceiling lamp.

"Hey Scott," Peyton said from the staff table. "You dislike saying good morning?"

"I'll say it when it's morning," Nathan replied sitting down with the cup of coffee in his hands, eyes still half-shut. "How come you don't look like a zombie?"

"Getting here at six is the life of a teacher," Peyton looked down at her sketchpad again and continued drawing. "You get used to it after a while. Besides, weren't you in college at some point?" she mocked.

"You mean the college that let me choose absolutely no morning classes? Sure," Nathan remembered those days of waking up to the sound of Bevin's hairdryer at around ten in the morning, as opposed to this morning at five thirty to an obnoxious alarm clock.

Nathan looked around the room, "And why are there barely any teachers here, anyway?"

"Most are in their classrooms and some refuse to get here until later," Peyton looked at her watch. "Jake comes a little later because of Jenny. He doesn't have a first period or a second period class."

"Jenny?" Nathan looked at Peyton confused.

"His daughter."

"Oh right," Nathan nodded staring at his coffee until he decided it was about time to take another sip. "Do you think it's too early to quit?"

"Too early in the day or too early in your too promising career?" Peyton mocked.

"Obviously it's too early in the day," he shook his head.

"Don't worry. You get used to it. It's not that bad," Peyton assured him. "Plus, you don't have a homeroom class, right?"

Nathan nodded. That was definitely a relief.

* * *

"How could that even happen?!" Haley entered the classroom pissed off.

"I can't believe you're this upset about a class," Brooke laughed.

"It's not the fact that it was cancelled. How could they write it in my schedule, make me sit there until the teacher bothered to show up only to let me know the class isn't even going on?!"

"Because no one cares about philosophy?" Brooke offered.

"Brooke! You're missing the entire point," Haley took out her notebook and sat down.

Nathan looked up at the two from reading through his lesson plans. They were definitely a comical duo.

"Fine… who the hell didn't say this school sucks? Is that better?" she sat down at her seat behind Haley as Haley turned her body to face Brooke.

Haley shook her head, "What am I supposed to do during that block? All the other classes offered in that period are boring or just stuff I'm not interested in. And in order to take another class that's not offered in my block I'd have to completely change my schedule."

"NO!" Brooke yelled. "You can't change out of this class!"

"Well maybe I'll have to," Haley pouted.

"This school sucks," Brooke crossed her arms and sat back.

The bell rang as Haley turned around to face the front finally noticing the books stacked on the desk. She smiled excitedly.

"Today you're getting your first books of the year," Nathan began class taking one from the nearest stack, "_The Great Gatsby_". He flashed the title.

"Ew," Brooke whispered so only Haley could hear her.

"It's a good book," Haley whispered back as she saw Mr. Scott turning around to grab some more books.

"But it's a book," Brooke complained.

"Grab one and pass it back," Nathan said as he gave the head of each row enough books for the people sitting behind them. "I want you guys to read the first half of the novel by Monday of next week. Not the next Monday, but the one after that. Two weeks from that Monday I want the book done. You guys will have assignments that I'll introduce tomorrow that you need to hand in with the halves of the novel so be prepared."

Nathan picked up another stack of papers and started handing them out the same way he did with the books. "But now you're going to find out your intelligence which is basically different personalities and ways of learning. The different 'intelligences' are divided into categories on this worksheet. All you have to do is put a check mark next to each sentence that applies to you."

The students began checking off the sentences.

"None of the first two apply to me," Brooke whispered annoyed to Haley.

Haley laughed, "Keep going. I can already see some that apply to you in the next few categories."

After a few minutes Brooke taped on Haley's shoulder, "By the way you 'unconsciously hum to yourself'. So that sentence applies to you."

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Under musical intelligence," Brooke pointed out. "You hum to yourself all the time."

"No, I don't," Haley argued.

"Yeah huh. That's why it's called 'unconsciously'."

"Well, you 'move, twitch, tap, or fidget while seated for a long time in one spot,'" Haley pointed to the bodily-kinesthetic intelligence.

"I know, I have that down smartass," Brooke stuck out her tongue.

Haley looked around. At least no one was staring at them because many people were talking as well.

"If you're done, I want you to count how many checks you have in each category and then tell me which intelligence you have or are," Nathan said when he saw everyone was done.

After everyone counted Nathan started going around asking everyone for their intelligences.

"Haley?"

"The highest I have is 9 at intrapersonal but I have 8 in musical and linguistic. There is one more option in intrapersonal. Like out of 10 while in linguistic and musical it's out of 9," Haley explained.

Nathan laughed, "Okay. So let me ask you this: which one do you think you have?"

Haley looked down at her sheet and sentences. "Either musical or intrapersonal," Haley shrugged.

"Fine, then we'll see which group has the least people and you'll go there," Nathan smiled. "Brooke?"

"Interpersonal," Brooke smiled proudly. "Social butterfly for life."

Haley looked at the interpersonal category. The sentences applied to Brooke perfectly. While Brooke was all about being social, Haley was more aware of herself; which was exactly the difference between inter and intrapersonal.

"Okay, I would like you to get into groups on the basis of which intelligence you have. Linguistic here in the front, logical-mathematical behind them, spatial next to the linguistic, bodily-kinesthetic behind spatial, musical next to spatial, interpersonal behind musical, intrapersonal there should be room behind or you'll have to stand. Haley, go to intrapersonal."

Haley looked at him confused. There were about the same amount of people in each of the two categories yet without even questioning her again he told her to go to intrapersonal.

After everyone went to sit with their group, they turned to Nathan.

"I want you to come up with different ways how you can learn, as in what you would like to do in this class, relating to your intelligence. Don't look at the back of the sheet I gave you though," Nathan smiled as he sat down.

Quickly the chatter rose taking over the silence of the room within seconds.

"We should have projects about the books we read as opposed to tests," one person offered in Haley's group.

"Nah, I'd rather a series of quizzes of what we read," someone else said.

"Actually, I think that one big test would be better," Haley put her two cents in.

"No… what are you guys talking about?" another tried to contribute.

"Funny how the intrapersonals can't decide on anything," Nathan said after a few more minutes of the group arguing.

"Why?" someone asked frustratingly from the group.

"Because everyone is pretty much caught up with themselves and what they like to do," Nathan explained. "So we came to the conclusion that every one of you wants to do something else?" The group nodded. "Okay, moving on."

* * *

The class began packing their belongings, heading for their next class.

Brooke glared at her copy of _The Great Gatsby_, "Not only do we have to read this, we have more homework for tomorrow and that stupid essay due Thursday."

Haley laughed as the two girls headed for the door.

"Haley. Could I see you for a second," Nathan asked.

She turned around and nodded. "I'll see you later, Brooke."

"You want me to wait for you?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head and then walked to Mr. Scott's desk. _Shit, what did she do?_

"So I heard what you were saying to Brooke when you came in today. What period is the class you have missing?"

"Now," Haley said, relieved that this was the subject and not something she had done wrong.

"So where are you headed to?"

"Counselor's office to see the bad options and the available classes I could take this period."

Nathan nodded and remained silent for a moment, "You know, some of the teachers told me that they have student aides. It really depends on the teacher, whether they give the aide work to do or not. And I don't really need a lot of help but if you want you can be my student aide and you can just be here and do your homework or something. It can be like a free period."

"Really?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I have this period free anyway."

"And you wouldn't want to go to the staff room or something?"

"It's not that exciting there," Nathan laughed.

"Okay," Haley smiled. "I'll go see if that's possible."

"Okay," Nathan smiled back.

* * *

Nathan looked through his future lesson plans when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw a smiling Haley approaching him with a schedule in her hand.

She handed it to him.

Nathan took the schedule and looked at the change that was made. He smiled and handed it back to her.

"So I just sit down and do homework?" she questioned.

"Whatever you want," Nathan replied.

Haley turned around and walked towards a seat in the first row taking out the homework she had already received that day.

After a few minutes Haley looked up. "I'm just wondering," Nathan looked at her. "Why did you tell me to go to the intrapersonal group today?"

"Because I see you as more of that type of person. Not that I know the students that well after two days, as important as music might be in your life, I think you reflect on yourself and everything that goes on in your life moreso than about music. The music is part of you, not something that you are if you understand what I'm saying. But like I said, I don't know the students that well yet."

Haley remained silent for a while. "Wasn't this about ways of learning and not who we are though?"

"Isn't how we learn related to who we are?" Nathan offered.

Haley nodded. "So which intelligence do you have?"

"Bodily-Kinesthetic," he answered. "I learned everything through basketball, or at least somewhat: Corporation through working with a team, dedication to the sport or something else, reaching for certain goals such as a championship or, again, something else…"

"And when did you start playing?"

They spent the remaining fifteen minutes of class talking. _This period was definitely not going to be boring._

* * *

**A/N: Reviews always appreciated ;). Oh and my flight to the States is in like three days so I'll try and post another chapter beforehand and write some more chapters on the plane :).**


	3. 1 Night Can Change Everything in Ur Life

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I wrote this chapter instead of packing… haha. And I have NOTHING packed. Which is really bad but I promised to have a chapter up before I leave. I will definitely try and write a chapter on the plane… and if the computer dies on me, I'll continue planning. I have more than 14 hours to work on something and I usually work on fanfiction stuff… so yeay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**One Night Can Change Everything in Your Life**_

"But it's like," Brooke paused for a second, "the beginning of the year."

"I know, but that's the way she wanted it," Haley said as Brooke took a skirt from the rack and handed it to Haley as she continued looking for other clothes.

"How could you possibly be ready for a concert? A week hasn't even passed! Haley, do me a favor and just take that skirt."

"It's way too short, I'm never going to wear it," Haley argued. "Tell me once again why we went shopping in the middle of the school week."

"I'll tell you once you answer my question."

"She gave us the sheet music a week before school started and we came in for rehearsals-"

"Wait," Brooke cut in, "as in during the summer?"

"Yes, just the week before," Haley nodded.

"Can she do that?" Brooke asked shocked, her jaw almost dropping. "What about the people that were somewhere not in Tree Hill?"

"Well, we were told in the end of last year when we tried out for the concert chorus that we were supposed to come in a week early to start getting ready," Haley explained.

"Fine, like all the sports try-outs." Brooke squealed when she took a pair of jeans out of the rack, "These are perfect!"

"So now you have to tell me what we're doing in the mall on a Wednesday," Haley looked at the clothes in her hands, all of which Brooke gave her.

"Because the first week of school is when all the best shopping is done. Everyone already bought their new clothes but clothes are still on-sale. So we come to school with new clothes at the end of the week, well, in addition to the clothes we were in the beginning of the week. But no one's here because they're doing homework."

"What I should be doing," Haley huffed.

"Are you kidding? You're probably done with everything."

"Not everything. The assignments Mr. Scott gave us for the end of _The Great Gatsby_ I haven't done."

"Are you done with the book?" Brooke's eyes widened.

"No, but with most of it. I've already read it so now I'm just rereading." Haley looked through the rack taking out a shirt, "This is cute."

"No it's not," Brooke took it from Haley's hands and returned it to the rack.

"Brooke, I like it."

"But you won't look good in it," Brooke continued on looking.

"It's a tee-shirt, everyone looks good in a tee-shirt," Haley argued.

"So why wear something that everyone looks good in and not wear something that shows off what you have and other girls want?" Brooke kinked up her eye-brow.

"Because tee-shirts are comfortable," Haley took the shirt back and added it to the other clothes she was holding.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You'll see it's nothing special and you'll return it. Come on, let's go try on the clothes."

They started walking towards the dressing room.

"Excuse me, but you can only take in eight items," the employee smiled politely.

Haley looked down at her stuff starting to count.

"You've got to be kidding me," Brooke said annoyed. "It's not like there's anyone here anyway, right?"

"Well-"

"And we're planning on probably buying most of these so if you're making us put anything aside and not try it on now we're probably not going to try it afterwards so it's just going to be a lose of money for the store, now isn't it?"

Haley looked from Brooke to the employee.

"Okay, you two can go in," she gave them both an '8' as the two walked in to the dressing rooms.

"How'd you know she'd let us do that?" Haley asked pretty shocked.

"There is one thing that drives people in jobs and that's money, something I have and don't mind using when I need it," Brooke replied. "Try on everything, Hales!"

"Brooke, some of the things you gave me-"

"Are gorgeous so hush, not another word," Brooke concluded what was about to be a very long argument.

* * *

"Brooke, it's too tight, I'm never going to wear this to school," Haley whined.

"You know that I'm so close to just going in there and dressing you myself," Brooke looked at her fingernails. She was already done trying her outfits and Haley was just on her fourth item of clothing because she never stopped whining.

Haley slowly opened the dressing room door as Brooke's face immediately lit up. "Ah-may-zing!" Brooke clapped.

"I think I'm going to stop breathing," Haley frowned. "Babydolls are supposed to be comfortable and not pop out your boobs the way this one is."

"What are you talking about? Your boobs never looked better."

"I'm never going to wear this- ever."

"Yeah, shut up and you're buying it. Next," Brooke ordered.

"If I can get this off," Haley whispered.

"Try that mini-skirt I gave you," Brooke went back to look at her fingernails as Haley closed the door.

"No, that's not even a skirt, it's made of non-existent material!"

"Funny you say that because something couldn't be made from non-existent material."

Haley rolled her eyes as she put on the skirt. "Okay, I'm going with a 'no'."

"And I'm going with a 'show me' and if you don't I won't get you a birthday present and you know that my birthday presents kick-ass."

Haley opened the door, "I don't care whether I get a present from you."

"Liar and hottie!" Brooke smiled. "All the guys at school are going to-"

"All the guys at school? Whoa there! Who said that if I buy it I'm wearing this to school?"

"Me," Brooke smirked. "Notice how you didn't take off that top? You love looking smokin' hot even if you say you like wearing comfortable clothes. Translation: I like wearing boring clothes that don't show off how good I look."

"Brooke, I feel like the whole world can see my ass," Haley put her hands on her hips, something she learned from Brooke.

"Turn around," Brooke made a turn movement with her finger.

Haley did as she was told feeling incredibly self-conscious.

"It looks great. You can wear fishnet stockings and look-"

"Like a hooker," Haley completed.

"No, like the hottest girl in school," Brooke corrected. "Now let's go," she smacked Haley's butt. "You've got a lot more things to try on and buy."

"Ugh!" Haley exclaimed annoyed. She knew that even if she argued with Brooke, she was going to get the clothes anyway, because Brooke was just going to end up buying it for Haley.

* * *

Haley, wearing the uniform white dress shirt and black pants, walked to Mr. Scott's desk before class started. "Mr. Scott, I'm leaving at-"

"I know, for the concert," Nathan nodded pointing at the list he was given. "Just raise your hand before you have to leave. Good luck."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "I'll be back sometime during the next block so don't think I'm ditching that class."

Nathan laughed, "I won't."

"James!" Haley heard as she turned around to see Brooke. "What are you doing with that shirt completely buttoned up?"

"It's low as it is."

"Just one button!" Brooke pouted.

"Brooke, it's fine," Haley sat down.

"I know you look good and it's tight where it needs to be-"

"Brooke!"

"One button, please!" Brooke pleaded.

Haley rolled her eyes, "No. It's really okay."

"Fine," she gave up. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks," Haley smiled looking at the clock and taking a breath in.

* * *

Haley looked around as the Tree Hill auditorium began to fill up. She turned around, closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Haley?" a girl from her chorus asked her.

"Perfectly fine," Haley nodded with a smile.

"Nervous?"

"Not too much," Haley laughed.

The girl smiled back just as their teacher called them over, "Okay guys, you've been practicing and you know you're good. You sound terrific and this is just one of the millions of concerts you're going to do this year. Not to mention this is only one song. So show your classmates you deserve the spot in this chorus."

All the chorus members nodded and got ready to go on.

"People usually appreciate the chorus as opposed to the band and orchestra anyway," some girl laughed.

"That's your opinion," another stuck her tongue at her friend.

"I think they just get impatient at long pieces."

"Well, that's a high school audience for ya!"

"Again, that's just your opinion," the second girl insisted.

After their teacher went on stage and introduced the concert chorus the group, along with a pianist, took their spot on stage. Haley stood in-front of her chorus members waiting for the piano music to start.

"_You with the sad eyes  
__don't be discouraged  
__oh I realize__it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you feel so small,_" Haley began singing the beginning of _True Colors_. Then the other chorus members joined in to sing the chorus.

Before she knew it, the song was over and they had to go off the stage.

"No one talked!" some girl said excitedly.

"That's when you know you caught the audience's attention, when there's no one talking in the audience."

"Haley you were amazing!" a guy from the chorus tapped her on the back which was followed by a lot of voices of agreement.

"The only girl to be on the concert chorus since her freshman year," someone added.

Haley smiled, "Thanks guys but it was all of us, not only me."

"Well that solo wasn't us," another guy chuckled.

"Job well done, guys," the teacher said proudly. "Haley, that solo was well-deserved. You've come a long way since your freshman year with me."

* * *

Brooke jumped on Haley's back when she was facing the other way talking to someone.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed as Brooke got off her.

"Solo! A SOLO?! Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke glared at her friend.

"Because it wasn't a big deal," Haley shrugged.

"Not a big deal. Pshht," Brooke smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "What happened to that same girl who told me she would never sing in front of an audience because it's the scariest thing in the world?!"

"Never sing in-front of an audience _alone_. I wasn't alone. I had 20 people behind me."

"Whatever you say, you were amazing," Brooke hugged her.

"Thanks," Haley smiled.

"And thanks to this pretty lengthy show the next class isn't that long," she stuck out her tongue. "Are you coming?"

"Our teacher wants to talk to us about a few things and then I'll come. It's okay because my stuff is still in Mr. Scott's room anyway."

"Oh right! You didn't tell me about the whole student aide thing. You need to!"

"What do I need to say?" Haley laughed.

Brooke shrugged, "What you do there for 47 minutes."

"I haven't actually been there for more than 15."

"Fine so those 15-"

"Brooke!" Emma called. "Will you stop running your mouth? We need to get to our next class."

"Shut up," Brooke called back and then turned to hug Haley again. "See you!" she said as she began walking towards Emma and the two began chattering.

Haley rolled her eyes as she went to her teacher.

* * *

Haley walked into her English class for the second time that day.

"Great job," Nathan said when he saw her.

"Thank you," Haley smiled sitting down.

"Was that your first solo?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "It's the first year I have some sort of seniority. I was always the youngest because there are no freshmen in the concert band and not many sophomores. Most of them are juniors and seniors."

Nathan nodded.

"Did you assign any new homework today?" she questioned.

"Yes actually," Nathan got up and handed her two grammar worksheets.

Haley looked over them. "Did we do anything else in class?"

"No, I just handed these out and explained them after you left and then we had to leave to the auditorium."

Haley nodded. "And the other two students that left?"

"Said they'll pick them up later today."

"Okay." Haley began working on the worksheets.

"Do you play any musical instruments or do you only sing?" Nathan asked once he went back to sit behind his desk.

"Piano and guitar," she answered looking up at him.

"So why aren't you in the band?"

"Because the concert choir takes up a lot of time," Haley laughed. "Plus, I don't like playing in a big group. The band is huge. I think that it loses some effect, at least when I play, when it's such a large group. It sounds good but the pureness of one instrument at a time is kind of ruined."

Nathan nodded, "Okay. That makes sense."

"Do you play anything?" Haley questioned.

"No, music's not my thing."

"So just basketball? Any other sports?"

"When I was in high school I played baseball when it was the spring season but never as serious as basketball."

"Basketball 24/7?"

"Something like that," Nathan laughed.

* * *

_Haley looked at the large banner hanging above and smiled. '_Get ready for Prom, Seniors!'

_"Haley, wait up!" she turned around, with the books in her hand, to see Nathan running towards her wearing his Ravens jacket._

_"Nathan's in the house and you better recognize that something hot's gonna-"_

_"Shut up, Tim," Nathan turned around to his best friend, Tim Smith. Then he turned around to Haley. "So, prom… excited?"_

_"Yeah," Haley smiled again. "It's in a month and a half so it's not that near but it's coming."_

_Nathan nodded, "You going with anyone?"_

_Haley shrugged, "Friends, I guess."_

_"So no one asked you out yet?"_

_"No, no one asked me out yet," Haley repeated. "Why?"_

_Nathan stopped walking, Haley doing the same. "Do you want to go to Prom with me, Haley?"_

_Haley's previous smile doubled in size, "Yes. I would love to."_

_"Okay, good," Nathan smiled finally exhaling. "Walk you to class?"_

_"Yeah, sure," Haley nodded._

_"Prom '03 is going to rock!" she heard someone in the halls calling out. _Yes_, she thought, _it most definitely will.

The alarm clock went off as Haley turned it off. What the hell did she just dream about?

Haley got out of bed shaking her head. That was really bizarre.

Haley shook it off and began getting ready for school.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews always appreciated :D**


	4. Something More

**Sorry for the wait guys! As I said, I just got to the States so I've been meeting with friends I haven't seen in ten months. Anyway, before I let you go to your merry way of reading I just wanted to say that the BH shopping was Tuesday... I just messed up the day. That's what sucks about posting chapters online before the story's done, you can't correct stuff from previous chapters :P. Also, thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to Ashley! Happy Birthday girlie! Hope it was a great one!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Something More**_

Haley looked through her essay and reread it for the tenth time when she felt a tap on her back. "Yes Brooke?"

"How perfect is it?" she tried to look over Haley's shoulder.

"Not perfect at all," Haley said frustratingly. "Practically a first draft."

"Yeah, sure. How much time did you spend on it? Twenty million years?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No," Haley finally turned around.

"Why won't you let me read it then?" she smiled sweetly.

"Because I don't like letting other people read it before I get the grade," Haley answered.

"You're lame," Brooke concluded right as the bell rang.

"Okay, hand in your essays, guys," Nathan began class.

"Mr. Scott, don't you think assigning this on the first week of school was a little unfair?" Brooke handed in her essay.

"Welcome to AP English, Miss Davis," Nathan smiled as he began collecting the essays that were accumulating in the first row. "Okay, so in AP English Lang we don't really focus on novels but instead on essays and such. Now, even essays, usually narrative ones, have characters. So today we're going to focus on that: characters and characterization. Even in your lives there are 'characters', if you will, ones that play a larger role would be main characters," Nathan put the stack of the essays that he would have to start grading that day on his desk, "and those who are acquaintances would be minor characters. Anyone want to give me an example of someone who is a main character in their lives? Colleen?"

As Colleen gave her answer Haley began thinking of any main characters in her life. There weren't that many, really. Her parents, obviously, and the only friend that answered that description was Brooke. But even with Brooke it depended, mostly on Brooke's mood of course.

"Brooke, care to name any minor characters in your life?"

"You," Brooke replied.

"Fair enough," Nathan laughed along with the class.

"How about you? Any main characters in your life, Mr. Scott?" some student asked.

"Hmm, from high school? Let me think." Haley reached for her water bottle as she took a sip, "Tim Smith. He was-"

Haley began to choke on the water she had just drank.

"Oh my God, Hales!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Quick! Someone give her water!" some other student called out.

"You can't give her water. She just choked on water, you idiot!" someone else argued.

Haley held her hand out to show she was fine as she continued coughing. "Fine," she said finally once she was able to speak.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nathan questioned.

"Ummhmm," Haley nodded wiping at her eyes.

"So umm, as I was saying, my best friend's name was Tim Smith," Nathan turned back to the class. "So being my best friend, of course, he was a main character in my life."

"Is he still?" some girl asked.

"Nah, we went our separate ways for college and that's when our friendship kind of ended."

Haley looked at him. How the hell could she know about Tim before Mr. Scott said anything about him?

* * *

"Let me walk you to class," Haley offered at the end of English.

Brooke nodded and then laughed, "Way to cause a scene, James."

"Huh?"

"Choking on water," Brooke reminded her as if she really needed any reminding. "You're never going to live this down."

"Gee, thanks," Haley said. "I'll nearly die and you'll laugh at me for it."

"But you didn't nearly die so it's all good," Brooke stuck out her tongue. "Hey Emma!" she waved at her friend, "I'll see you later, Hales. Emma's in my next class anyway."

Haley nodded as she turned back to her English class. When she got there she smiled at Mr. Scott and sat down.

"Are you okay from the..." Nathan pointed to his throat.

"Yeah," Haley laughed. "I'm fine." She looked down at her work and then looked back up. "What was your best friend like? I forgot what him name is." Of course she didn't. The name Tim Smith was now burned into her mind for what she felt would be forever. It was as if she actually met the person. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine," Nathan smiled. "It's Tim Smith. Well, he played basketball as well, that's where I met him, junior league basketball. And let's just say he wasn't the brightest guy in the world," Nathan chuckled. "My personality was more dominant so I didn't always treat him that great."

Haley nodded.

"Who's your main character?" Nathan questioned.

Haley thought for the second time that hour about that. "I don't know."

"Brooke?"

Haley shrugged, "I guess."

"She's not your best friend? Or at least a good one? Because it seems that you two are close."

"We are. I mean sometimes we are. I guess you could say her personality is more dominant than mine." The truth was that since Brooke had many friends she could drop Haley whenever she wanted and picked her up whenever she needed a friend. "I guess I just wish I had a friend that was codominant with me personality-wise, you know?" Haley thought.

"Or someone that you'd subconsciously take turns with being dominant," Nathan offered laughing.

Haley joined in with the laughter, "Or someone like that."

* * *

"Haley," Brooke pulled her by the shirt towards her.

"Hey Brooke I-"

"Someone likes you!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Aww, thanks Brooke. I like you too," Haley said jokingly.

"Shut up. And I SO don't like you. I'm serious! This guy is into you!"

"What guy?" Haley asked really uninterested.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged. "I'll find out later. All I know is that he's a senior and that solo of yours was what did the magic. Isn't that-"

"What solo?" Haley asked.

"What solo?! What are you stupid?" Brooke's jaw dropped.

"Oh, okay. Relax," Haley laughed. "How do you not know who it is and do know that someone does?"

"The information came to me without the name," Brooke explained. "You know how gossip is."

"No, I don't know how gossip is," Haley said. "And if it's gossip then this whole thing is 20 true meaning the only part real is that someone likes someone else."

"Haley!" Brooke whined. "I hate gossiping with you! This is _about_ you, damnnit. Can you be a little more excited?!"

"Oh my God, someone likes me! And it's a senior! Let me throw a parade. Better?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded. "Now I'm going to find out who it is for you."

Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke pulled her to their cafeteria table. "Oh and, by the way, I love you, not like you," she winked.

* * *

"How is the first week of school not even over until tomorrow?" Peyton complained.

"See, Peyton, there's a thing called time and sometimes it doesn't pass," Jake laughed taking a bite of his sandwich.

"This week hasn't passed too slowly," Nathan said. "The classes are actually great."

"Said the guy that has three free periods," Peyton rolled her eyes taking a spoonful of her yogurt.

"Two," Nathan corrected. "I have an aide."

"Three," Peyton argued back. "An aide doesn't take away your free period."

"But it's not like I'm doing what I have planned during that period, anyway."

"Who's your aide?" Jake asked.

"Haley James," Nathan looked at Jake. "Know her?"

Jake nodded, "Great student. I taught her last year for Honors. One of the best students I've ever taught."

"I taught her when she was in ninth grade," Peyton added. "One of the only freshmen to take Music Theory. You know she was the only freshmen to make it into concert chorus? That's really impressive"

Nathan nodded, "She told me."

* * *

_"He asked you to prom?!"_

_"Don't mind him, he's only jealous Nathan beat him to it," Lindsey laughed sitting on Haley's bed. "Aren't you, Lucas?"_

_"You know exactly how I feel about the two of you: undatable-"_

_"Undatable?" Haley giggled._

_"Nice one, Luke," Lindsey continued laughing along with Haley._

_"Future Ivy League brats," Lucas rolled his eyes._

_"Okay, tell me how he asked you," Lindsey turned towards Haley._

_"Do I really have to be here for this?" Lucas whined._

_"Yes," both girls replied in unison._

_"It wasn't that special or anything. He just asked me in the hall on the way to class," Haley explained._

_"How? What did he say?"_

_"Seriously, guys-"_

_"Lucas, be quiet, you want to hear her just as much as I do and we both know it so stop pretending you don't care."_

_"He just asked me," Haley laughed._

_"What did he say, though?"_

_" 'Do you want to go to Prom with me, Haley'," Haley repeated his words._

_Lindsey shrieked, "That's so cute!"_

_"I know!" Haley smiled._

_"I don't get it," Lucas looked at his two best friends. "Why is that so cute if it's only the question?"_

_"Because he said Haley," Lindsey explained._

_Lucas raised his brow, "Well, Linds, in case you forgot, her name is Haley."_

_"Exactly! He said her name."_

_"Am I missing something?"At this point he was way beyond confused. How the hell did he get two girl best friends?_

_"Saying a girl's name when asking her out is a must," Haley added._

_"It's like a rule of law," Lindsey nodded._

_"I'm just never going to understand you two," Lucas turned around in his seat to the bookcase. "You two read any good books lately?"_

* * *

_"So..." Nathan sat down across from Haley. She was sitting on one of the tables outside of the school going over some notes._

_"So..." Haley repeated once she saw him and lowered down her notebook._

_"So I was thinking, is prom going to be our first date?" he smirked._

_"I don't know," Haley shrugged smiling. "Is it?"_

_"Pick you up at eight tomorrow?" he asked._

_"I don't know, actually. You want to tell me where you're taking me first?"_

_"Pizza and a movie?"_

_"Pizza and a walk in the park and it's a date."_

_"You got it," Nathan smiled. "Eight tomorrow."_

_"Eight tomorrow," Haley repeated._

_Nathan could definitely be a great boyfriend. Even going into it, she knew it was something that would last._

* * *

**A/N: Reviews always appreciated ;)**


	5. Say It Ain't So

**Thank you for the reviews guys. I guess I don't have much to say this time (aren't you guys lucky? :P ). So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Say It Ain't So**_

"Do you think it's possible to force yourself to _not_ dream about something?" Haley and Brooke walked towards their homeroom, books at hand.

"There is a spell just like for everything else," Brooke smirked.

"Aha, and what would that spell be?" Haley looked at her friend as they entered the classroom together.

Brooke put her books on the nearest desk and began to make weird hand movements. "Hocus Pocus I don't want to know this," she threw her hands forward. "Works every time." Brooke sat down in the desk.

Haley laughed, "I bet it does."

"Why are you asking? Have you seen a scary movie lately that you need to get out of your mind?"

Haley shrugged. "Something good to know, I guess."

"I couldn't sleep for days after I saw this scary movie when I was like eight. I asked my parents to calm me down but they told me to stop bothering them because they were busy. So I asked my teacher the next day and that's what she told me to do," Brooke laughed. "It worked and she's still my favorite teacher."

Haley smiled.

"You do realize that the spell isn't really real though, right?"

"Yes, Brooke, I realize that," Haley laughed. Although it seemed to Haley that Brooke wasn't always there for her, when she was, Brooke really opened up with her. Something that Haley knew she only did with a very select group of people.

She began walking to her homeroom teacher and asked him whether she could go to the bathroom.

"You don't want to stay for the announcements?"

Why would anyone want to stay for the announcements? They were the same every single day. "If there's anything special I can ask a classmate."

The teacher nodded giving Haley permission to leave the class as he walked towards the TV.

* * *

Haley made her way out of the bathroom as all the students began walking to their first period. The announcements must have been really short this time.

What if there really was a way to force yourself to stop dreaming about something? That's really what she needed because it would definitely start getting awkward. The dreams didn't seem like they would stop, although she only had them for the past two nights. She was convinced that her next dream would be that date she arranged with Nathan. Wait, she meant with Mr. Scott.

Whoever he was, she needed the dreams to stop.

"Hales!" Brooke called out barely holding on to the books in her hand.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled taking her stuff from Brooke's hands.

"I didn't want your things lying around there. Anyway, I'll see ya," Brooke began walking to her class.

"Wait! Brooke," Haley grabbed onto her shoulder. "Anything important in the announcements today?"

"Is there ever something important in the announcements?" Brooke laughed. "See you fourth."

The two went their separate ways.

* * *

"Isn't someone a little late?" Jake asked laughing as Nathan hurried into the staff room to get coffee.

"I don't have a first period so it's fine." Nathan poured some of coffee into a cup holding it up afterwards to Jake.

Jake held out his cup showing he already had some.

"Aren't you always late anyway?" Nathan looked at his watch.

"I don't have a first or second period." Jake finished up his coffee and threw the cup into the trashcan.

"Right, Peyton told me. But I do have a second period which starts in twenty minutes and I'm not even in my room yet so I'll see you later." Nathan began walking out the door.

"Don't you want your mail, Nathan?" Jake raised his voice so Nathan could hear.

"I'll pick it up later," Nathan called out already making his way to his class. What was up with him? He was a teacher now and couldn't afford to over-sleep.

With a few more scolding words, Nathan promised himself it wouldn't happen again and walked into his classroom.

* * *

"Starting on Monday I'm going to start having daily roots and terms on the board. For every root word I put up, matched with a definition, I want you guys to come up with a word that uses that root. For every term, I want an example. Then the following day I'm going to give you another set of roots and terms and I'll call on people. This is going to be daily homework and at the end of each quarter you guys will have a roots test and a terms test. I'll explain those at a later date." Nathan took out half a stack of cards and began to distribute them. "I'm going to be passing around a sheet and on it I want you guys to write the number on your card and the color: for example, four red. I don't care whether it's a spade, club, heart or diamond. I'll have the other half of the stack of cards in my hand and that's the way I'll call who will give me the answers. Everything understood?"

"How do you know who to call again?" Brooke asked.

"What's your card?"

Brooke looked at her card, "Black ace."

"So on the sheet you'll write black ace. I have a black ace in my hand as well. You have the spade and I have the club. So each time I pull out the black ace card I'll look at the list and I'll see you're the one that had the black ace and then I'll call on you for the answer."

"Okay. Do we get to keep the card?"

"Sure, it won't really matter but I don't mind if you keep it."

Haley got the sheet and wrote down her name and her card. She passed the paper on to Brooke.

"Now, just out of interest, who started reading The Great Gatsby?"

A little less than half the class raised their hands.

"Holy crap," Brooke whispered looking around.

"And who read the first half?"

A few people lowered their hands.

"Who's done?"

Everyone lowered their hands except for Haley.

"Okay, thank you."

"Are we being penalized for not reading the book?" Brooke questioned.

"No, I just want to get an idea of who gets the work done earlier and who's a last-minute type of person. Because, believe it or not, usually the people who take the time to do everything ahead of time do better on essays."

"Great, so I failed."

"No one failed. Essays on the AP Exam are graded differently than you guys are used to. It is on a scale of one to nine and nine is only publishable work. Therefore, it is highly unlikely for any of you to get a nine. You're reaching for a six or seven which is considered excellent." Nathan took another stack of papers and began distributing them. "Today we're going to look over how essays are graded."

* * *

"Seven?!"

Haley laughed. "We're four girls and three boys."

"That's a very big family."

"Yeah. But they're all off to college, grad school or they have a job. I'm the youngest so it's been only me in the house since last year."

"Must have been very different from your Freshmen year, then."

"Not really because my Freshmen year it was only Taylor and I."

"Oh," Nathan chuckled. "So you're the closest to her?"

"No," Haley laughed. "We're just closest in age."

"My brother, actually half-brother, is only three months older than me. But we didn't get along until pretty late, actually."

"And now?"

"Now we're close."

Even without Mr. Scott telling her she knew his brother's name. No one had told her but she knew it was Lucas. She didn't know how she knew but she just did.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! Please go into a designated lockdown area."

Haley looked to Mr. Scott, terrified.

Nathan looked out the windows and ran to the door to lock it. He pulled down the blinds and closed the lights. "Come on," he signaled for her to go underneath the teacher's table with him.

She looked at him putting her hand to her mouth. This was not happening.

"I wish they'd give us more information," Nathan whispered. Was there someone in the school or just right out of the school? Did they have a gun?

"I'm scared," Haley whispered back on the verge of tears.

The truth was, he was too. But he was the adult in this situation and couldn't let her know how he felt. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be fine."

Haley nodded as she scooted closer to Mr. Scott when he signaled her to do so.

His breath was on her ear but all she could feel and hear were the sounds of her heart beating quicker.

She turned around to face him and without thinking she leaned closer to him and kissed him.

At first he was surprised but suddenly he didn't think of where he was and who she was.

As she continued kissing him, the beat of her heart quickened, but it was for a completely different reason. All of a sudden she wasn't scared at all, she felt completely safe.

He held her closer to him and he could have sworn that among all the girls he had kissed, it had never felt so right. He had always ruled out those sparks that people felt when they kissed as a plain hoax. Something that was only made-up and he would never feel. But the second her lips touched his, he felt it.

"Thank you for the execution of this drill; you may now resume classroom instruction." Nathan and Haley parted and looked towards the PA system.

_Drill?!_

They looked at each other and realized where they were and what they had just done.

* * *

"DRILL?! Nathan stormed into the faculty room and then into the Principal's office. "Who was the idiot that didn't notify every single faculty member?!"

"Would you calm down, Nathan?" Principal Turner got up from his desk.

"CALM DOWN?! My student and I were sitting in my classroom scared shitless because of-"

"We notified every single teacher by letters and every single student in homeroom today," Principal Turner cut in.

"For some reason I don't really believe that."

"Sawyer," he called seeing Peyton through the open door.

"Yes?" she stopped looking through her mail.

"Did you know there was supposed to be a drill today?"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded holding up a blue memo sheet in her hand.

Nathan looked at Principal Turner one last time and then walked to Peyton to take the memo sheet from her hand.

_Dear Tree Hill Faculty Members on Friday, September..._

Peyton pointed towards Nathan's unpicked mail as he spotted that same blue memo sheet.

"UGH!" he punched the wall full force and closed his eyes leaning on his arm. How could he have fucked up everything that bad?

* * *

**A/N: Reviews always appreciated, of course :D**


	6. I Don't Sleep

**Thank you so much for the replies and interest, guys! **

**Dedicated to my daddy who's birthday was yesterday, July 4****th****! And Happy (late) July 4****th**** to all you Americans!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**I Don't Sleep**

Haley was barely able to knock on the door for her hands being so full.

A few seconds later the door swung open. Haley held up her pillow, sleeping bag and sleep-over bag for Brooke to see.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, James. Nice to see you think I don't have any pillows or more comfortable things to sleep on than a sleeping bag."

"Well you were the one to say 'bring over sleep-over things' when I asked you what to bring," Haley complained. "Could I come in so I don't have to hold these?"

Brooke opened the door further as Haley looked around Brooke's house. She was always stunned when she went into Brooke's house, walking right into the huge living-room furnished with cream and golden colors.

"We'll be here," Brooke bounced into the sofa area and sat on the couch which was located right in front of the TV.

Haley dragged all her things to the couch and sat next to Brooke. "We're not going to sleep too much, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're going to sleep very little or are we going to sleep for a long time?"

"I don't know, seeing as it's a sleepover, just like sleeping together a.k.a sex, there is always very little sleep involved," Brooke giggled.

"Good," Haley smiled. She didn't want to dream about Mr. Scott anymore, not after what happened.

* * *

Nathan poked at his food and continued staring at it.

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" he looked up. "Oh, umm... nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

Bevin shrugged pushing a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "You just seem distracted."

"I'm fine." Nathan looked up from his food and to the clock.

"Okay. Well, anyway, Theresa and I, along with a few other friends, are going clubbing. I don't take it you're interested."

"Clubbing?" Nathan looked at her.

"Yes, you know, going to a club," Bevin laughed. "Girls, guys, alcohol, and dancing."

"I'll come."

"You will?" Bevin looked at Nathan confused. "You stopped going with us since Duke."

"So? Does that mean I can't go now?"

"I don't care. You can come. I'd love for you to come actually. You always provide entertainment," Bevin winked and got up. "We're leaving in half an hour so start getting ready."

"Only girls need that much time to get ready, Bevin. You should know that after living with me for so many years."

"I know, but I figured maybe you forgot how to dress for a club," Bevin smirked.

This was going to be a great way to get that kiss out of his head. What better way than to get wasted?

* * *

"Where's your make-up?" Brooke began looking through Haley's bag.

"I didn't bring any make-up," Haley looked through Brooke's movies.

"What do you mean no make-up?!" Brooke's jaw dropped.

The doorbell rang.

Brooke bounced up and ran to the door. "Tell me you brought make-up!" she said as she opened the door.

"Yes, Brooke, I brought make-up," Emma rolled her eyes hugging her friend. "Now let me in, bitch."

Haley's eyes widened when she saw Emma and another girl from the cheerleading team go into the house.

"Wait!" a blonde-haired girl pushed the door open just as Brooke began closing it.

"Caitlin, would it kill you if you try coming on time for once?" Brooke mocked.

"Shut up! I just saw Emma and Gabbi come in so I'm not late," Caitlin replied signaling to her two other friends who were standing next to the door.

Brooke closed the door. "We all know each other, right?" Brooke looked at the three girls. "Caitlin, Emma, Gabbi and Haley," she pointed to the girls.

"Hey!" Caitlin smiled at Haley as soon as she dropped her bags next to the others. "Why aren't you on the cheerleading team? You look like you'd make a good cheerleader."

"Must we always advertise cheerleading?" the brown-haired girl, introduced as Gabbi complained.

"Try-outs are in a week so that would be a yes."

"I know, Caitlin! Did you forget I was on the team?" she said sarcastically.

"Anyone might forget, Gabbi. Seeing as you're always doing something else when we make announcements," Brooke sat down.

"I agree with Gabriella about not discussing cheerleading," Emma sat on the sofa.

"Don't even say a word. You're trying out in a week, and sit your ass down on the floor, spoiled princess."

"I'm not trying out, Brooke!" Emma slid to the floor.

"You so are," Brooke replied.

"I can't cheer or do stunts so what do you need me for anyway?"

"Your British accent," Gabbi laughed.

"Umm, Brooke, where's your bathroom?" Haley got up.

"The one down here doesn't work so go upstairs it's-"

"Could you show me?"

Brooke nodded. "Be right back girls."

"So here it is and-"

"Brooke! Don't you think it would've been nice of you to tell me you've invited more people?" Haley whispered angrily.

"So you don't need to go to the bathroom- got it. I didn't think you would care."

"I don't hang out with that crowed-"

"Well what crowed do you hang out with?" Brooke questioned. Haley fell silent. Brooke kinked her eyebrows. "They're my friends too, Haley. You can go home if you want or you can stay here and have a kickass Friday night slash Saturday morning. You choose."

Brooke walked down the staircase as Haley walked into the bathroom, closed the door and leaned on the sink with her eyes closed.

She couldn't go home because she knew she'd just end up thinking about it. It would be better to be in horrible company just so she could pity herself for that as opposed to thinking about what happened a few hours prior. She wouldn't let herself do that.

* * *

"Should I get the drinks?" Nathan yelled over the loud music once they were in.

"We'll just get drinks later," Bevin yelled back, her hand still holding Theresa's. "We want to dance first."

Nathan nodded and then walked to the bar. He sat down and looked around. 'And who is going to be the lucky lady who will help me forget about today?'

"What would you like?" the bartender asked.

"Whisky," Nathan said and then turned to look at the bartender. He nodded and began pouring Nathan his drink.

Nathan payed for it and began drinking.

"Whisky?" some random girl sat down next to him. "You go strong."

He looked her up and down quickly and smirked, "Do you go strong?"

The girl rolled her eyes smiling. "Apple martini," she ordered. "I'd like to stay sober in case I meet someone worthy. You know anything about that?"

"Meeting someone worthy or staying sober?" Nathan questioned smiling.

The girl smiled back. "You want to dance?"

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask?"

"No," she replied getting up. "Was that a yes?"

"Sure," Nathan left his drink and followed her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Flip the page," Emma whined. "I'm tired of reading about them."

Caitlin shoved the magazine in Emma's face. "You know you love them."

Brooke and Gabbi laughed. "Caitlin, celeb gossip isn't Emma's favorite thing."

"American celeb tabloids," Emma leaned back on the couch.

"We have Harry Potter upstairs," Brooke joked.

"How is it that Harry Potter is the only thing Americans relate to British people?"

"NOT true!" Caitlin defended.

"You forgot British guys' hot accents," Gabbi added.

Haley went down the stairs and walked to the three girls.

"Makeovers anyone?" Brooke offered. "Or chick flicks or dancing"

"Dancing?" Emma questioned. "Where the hell are we going to dance?"

"Around the house," Brooke shrugged. "What do you want to do Hales?"

"Haley wants to join the cheerleading team," Caitlin got up and bounced onto the sofa next to Haley.

"Can we _stop_ with this cheerleading business?" Emma turned to Caitlin annoyed.

"She's just doing it in front of me so I can make her co-captain," Brooke put her hands to her hips.

"You're not even captain, Brooke!"

"Next year, dufis! I'm still a junior and that's the only reason I'm not."

"And because your stunts need some work," Gabbi added.

"You so did not just say that!" Brooke turned to Gabbi with her mouth open.

"Just saying," Gabbi put her hands up in defense.

"Isn't our cheerleading team great?" Caitlin asked Haley.

"Umm, I guess."

"Then why wouldn't you want to join?" before Haley could answer Caitlin continued talking. "Can you cheer? Do stunts? Any gymnastics? Are you strong enough to be a base? Are you- you're light. We need light girls for flyers!"

"I can't really cheer any so-"

"Anyone can cheer! Just smile and scream loudly," Caitlin lifted Haley's hand. "We've got our new flyer!"

"My stunts are twice as good as half our seniors and-" Brooke turned to Caitlin. "Haley, you should totally join the team."

"It's okay, I'm not really interested," Haley said.

Brooke pretended to glare at her. "Chick flicks anyone?" she said after a few seconds.

* * *

Nathan was back at the bar. Kissing anyone was now just plain horrible because she just kept popping back in his mind. That kiss felt so right and now the rest just...

He took another drink.

Bevin sat down next to him. "Having fun?"

Nathan shrugged, "Sure."

She giggled ordering herself a drink. "We're leaving in an hour, okay?"

He nodded.

"Are you drunk?" she asked getting closer to him so she could smell his breath.

"Unfortunately not."

"Well, then, you have high tolerance. But you're not driving," she looked at her friends. "Okay, we have a designated driver who didn't drink."

"Have you always been this responsible?" Nathan blinked a few times.

"We've already had this conversation, Nate," Bevin pushed him playfully.

* * *

Haley's eyes were already burning but she wouldn't let herself go to sleep. She was in a slump and she knew it. If she fell asleep, she would dream about him and if she would stay awake, she'd continue thinking about the kiss.

She tried to focus on the movie screen again. The other three girls fell asleep pretty early on in the movie but she didn't, although she felt as if she would drop cold any second.

Her eyes fell heavily but she forced them open and looked towards the clock. It was three.

She got up, walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom to wash her face. _Come on, Haley. Stay up._

She went down the stairs and back to the movie.

_Haley offered him hers when she saw he was done._

_Nathan smiled as he took a bite from the crust._

_"The crust!" Haley gasped. "You can't just randomly take a bite from the middle of the crust."_

_"Yes, I can. You offered the pizza and you never specified to only take it from the cheese side of the pizza."_

_"But the crust's my favorite part," Haley pouted._

_"Mine too. See? I told you we were the perfect match," he smirked._

_"Sure, we're majorly pizza compatible. We should get married based on that fact alone."_

_"I couldn't agree more." Nathan got up and offered her his hand. She took it as they began walking to the park._

_"My mom wants to know how you're getting along with living by yourself."_

_"Great," he replied. "Can you thank her again for me?"_

_"Yeah, sure," Haley laughed. "But you've already thanked her enough."_

_"No, this time for me getting to know you better," Nathan smiled as she blushed._

_Nathan came to Haley for tutoring. When they began talking about their lives, Nathan's home life in particular, Haley offered her mom's services as a lawyer to help him get emancipated from his parents. Once his mom began working on his case, Nathan and Haley grew closer, but haven't gone out. That was, until that night._

_Haley looked around at the swans in the lake and at the sunset._

_"It's beautiful," Haley smiled._

_"Thanks," Nathan smirked._

_Haley turned to look at Nathan and laughed. "I'm talking about the sunset."_

_"I know. Do you think the sun would set that way without me here telling it to do so?"_

_"Well then, I made the clouds align just like that so the sun would be visible like it is now," Haley smiled. She looked at the clouds' perfect arrangement in the sky._

_"No you didn't. I did that too."_

_"You can't control that many things, Nathan. This one's mine. You know, those clouds have everything to do with me."_

_"You mean like it rained our first tutoring session? That was due to you?"_

_"Yes," Haley smiled. "That was because of you."_

_"Well, thank you so much for getting my math book wet, Miss James," he pulled her closer to him. "I think you owe me something for that."_

_"I agree," Haley whispered, a smirk lying on her features._

_He got closer to her and his lips were seconds away from his._

"Hales!" Brooke shook her friend.

Haley shot up and looked around her. "Where's everyone?"

"Home," Brooke laughed. "You're not a light sleeper at all."

"I am, I just went to sleep late so I guess my body was begging for more hours," Haley rubbed her eyes. She probably fell asleep from exhaustion. "Thanks so much for waking me up," she hugged Brooke.

She laughed. "Umm, you're welcome? You told me you needed to be home by twelve so it's around eleven thirty now."

Gabbi walked down the stairs. "Thanks again for letting me stay another night with you, Brooke."

Haley turned around to see the brunette.

"Like I have anything else to do anyway," Brooke stood up and smirked. "Breakfast is toaster pastries," she giggled looking back at Haley. "Grab one on your way home."

Haley nodded.

* * *

"Hey mom and dad," Haley called when she walked into her house. She started walking up the stairs.

"How was it?" Haley's parents turned from their comfortable location on the couch to the staircase, coffee at hand.

"How was what?"

"The girl-gathering," Jimmy chuckled.

"Oh that," Haley shook her head. For a second she thought they were asking about her date. "Fine, I guess."

"Haley-bub, you look tired," Lydia looked at her daughter's eyes. "You should go to sleep."

"No, I'm fine," Haley walked up the stairs. Sleep was the last thing she needed.

She would busy her weekend with homework, coffee and very little sleep. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

Nathan woke up with a smile. It was great that he could go to sleep and not think of a thing.

He walked to the kitchen and looked at his briefcase. He would just have to busy his weekend with essays, grading homework, lesson plans and sleep. After all, sleep was the only time he wouldn't think of her. Therefore, he would make sure there would be a lot of that.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews mucho appreciated! :)**


	7. So Wrong

**Hey All! I want to apologize for always posting the chapters late at night... I'm used to it because that's what I did in Israel and then it was still afternoon in the States so when I woke up a lot of people had read the chapter... hehe. Anyway, sorry for the delay... I've had a really weird mood this week. I hope you like this chapter and remember that I might not always be confident with the chapters I write (hint)(hint) and I need some "this wasn't that bad"s sometimes. lol.**

**here's the next chapter (my mom told me to be in bed by midnight and it's passed one... see what I do to have chapters up? :O ). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**So Wrong**_

_"Wait," Haley backed away from his lips. "Maybe I don't agree."_

_"Maybe you don't agree?" he stared at her. Her lips were a millisecond away and now she decided she didn't agree with her owing him something. He saw it in her eyes as he leaned towards him, she most definitely agreed. She wanted that kiss._

_She looked into his eyes and then turned with her back to him as she began talking, "I mean are we going to continue dating after this? Or is this going to be a one date kind of thing? Because my first kiss was a two-week dating kind of thing and it never became more so I was royally screwed over. I mean a girl doesn't want to remember her first kiss as being one that was the beginning of a relationship which lasted only two weeks. And then my second kiss I ended up with the guy for like two months, which is okay. But I mean, it sucks when a kiss is something that is still meaningful, right?" she turned around to face him again after pacing in front of him without making eye-contact._

_"Is it really necessary to talk about previous relationships you've been in?" Seriously, he didn't expect a twinge in his heart when she began rambling about that. "Haley, we're going to prom. That's a month and a half away. So no, this isn't going to be a two-week thing because I already asked you out for something that will be in a while."_

_"So what stops this from being," she thought quickly, "a six week thing?"_

_"First off, it being six weeks tops that first relationship of yours. I see us lasting longer than six weeks though."_

_"But how? I mean this is our first date and we barely know each other and you say that you see us lasting longer and, I mean, we have college afterwards so... I don't know," Haley drew a breath. She felt it too. She knew they were going to be more than a six-week thing and she didn't understand it. It was a gut-feeling and that feeling scared her. Nathan Scott wasn't really a lover-boy. At least not in that sense, he wasn't._

_"We've known each other for almost four months, so I wouldn't call that not knowing each other," he took a few steps towards her and then put his hands on her arms. "And I can't explain how. It's just there. It's a gut-feeling."_

_Stupid gut-feeling, she sighed._

_"I hate you for not asking me out earlier," she smacked his arm. "Then we'd have more time together before going off to college."_

_"I hate myself for that too," he smirked. "Now... do you agree? For the kiss I mean."_

_Haley looked him in the eye and then, before he could tell what she was thinking, she jumped up and kissed his lips. At least now he knew what she was thinking._

_The sun continued to set in the background, the clouds' arrangement remained perfect, and that gut-feeling they both had creating such an electric first-kiss they both forgot that their weeks together might be numbered._

* * *

_Haley entered her house letting out a dreamy sigh as she dropped her purse onto the table in the hall._

_She walked up the stairs to her room, passing her sister's one silently._

_After taking off her earrings she heard her cell phone ring. Quickly, as to not wake up anyone in her house, she answered it._

_"Hey Linds," Haley sat down on her bed looking at her shoes as she began taking them off._

_"Hey! Lucas wanted to know how the date went."_

_"Lindsey!" Haley heard in the background and giggled._

_"What? Wait a sec Haley. What?" Lindsey put the cell phone to her chest, as to muffle the voices on the other line. "Oh, I forgot... umm Hales? _I_ wanted to know how the date went, Luke just happens to be in my house."_

_"What's the use now?" Haley heard him saying, as she smiled._

_"No, Luke! You can't have the phone. Fine then, we'll put it on speaker." Lindsey pressed a few buttons._

_"What did he do to you?" she heard Lucas' voice._

_"Why would he do anything to her?" Lindsey questioned smacking him. "How was it? Everything you wished for in a perfect date?"_

_"They had pizza! How the hell is that a perfect date?"_

_"Because it doesn't matter what you do it's who you're with! So if she had a great time then-"_

_"Guys, if you just want to argue with each other then you don't need me, right?" she smiled knowing what their immediate response will be._

_They called each other's name and started blaming the other._

_"See what you did?"_

_"Me?! You were the one who wouldn't stop replying to me."_

_"Will you shut up so she can talk?"_

_"Now it's my fault. Haley, can you please talk so I don't have to listen to the drama queen?"_

_"Yes, talk Haley. How was it?"_

_"Amazing!" Haley shrieked quickly looking to her door to make sure it was closed._

_"I told you she had a great time! Luke and I were making predictions."_

_"She doesn't care about our predictions. Could you stay silent for more than half a second so she can speak?"_

_"Since when are you so gabby, Lindsey?" Haley laughed. "So we ate pizza and then we walked in the park and then-"_

_"He kissed you? I knew the bastard would kiss you."_

_"Lucas! Shut up."_

_Haley shook her head, smiling. They provided way too much entertainment for her own good. "I wouldn't let him at first because I went on a rant about my two relationships and-"_

_"Why do girls always do that?"_

_"Lucas, seriously. I thought you were on Haley's side anyway."_

_"Because we always have doubts and we're insecure. Happy? Anyway, so I go on my ramble but then, well it doesn't matter what. Then I kissed him."_

_"You what?! Haley! Why would you do such a thing? You're... ouch! Lindsey, stop harassing me."_

_"Stop yelling at her. And then what?" she turned to speak to Haley again within a second of scolding Lucas._

_"So then nothing. We just made out for the rest of the night," she smiled._

_"Did I teach you nothing?" Lucas shook his head._

_"You don't have to teach us anything," Lindsey argued._

_"Well you're a bad pupil and you've corrupted Haley as well. And now Nathan-"_

_"Your brother," Lindsey added._

_"Nathan," Lucas repeated again, "is continuing to corrupt Haley and lead her astray of what really matters."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Not dating Nathan Scott!"_

_"Whatever you say..."_

_"Lucas Scott," the two girls sang together followed by some giggling._

_"We'll see you soon, Hales. It's good to know it went great. Love you, girl. Lucas does too. Mwah."_

_Haley hung up as she continued smiling. Life wasn't going to get any better. Damn, with so much smiling, her cheeks were bound to start aching._

Haley woke up with her alarm clock. She was still smiling. That is, until she looked at her calendar. It was 2007, not 2003. "Ugh," she put her hands to her eyes. She needed to go to school and face him. And for the first time since first grade, she wasn't looking forward to going to school.

* * *

"Why do Mondays come so quickly?" Nathan questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Because Fridays come slowly," Bevin answered giving Nathan a cup of coffee with a lid on so he could take it with him in the car.

"Thanks," he took the coffee. "Why are you not at the hospital, anyway?"

"My shifts change every few days. My shift doesn't start until an hour from now," she looked at the clock. "Excited for your second week of school?" she turned to him with a smile.

He groaned. Why the hell did Mondays come so quickly? She laughed.

"Let's go, or you'll miss school," she linked her hand in his as they began walking to the door, Nathan taking his briefcase and Bevin her bag.

"What if I call in sick?"

"On the second week of school? Come on! School can't be that bad."

Oh yes, it sure as hell can.

* * *

"Wait!" Haley grabbed Brooke's arm just as she was about to go into the class.

"What?" she laughed.

"Can we stay outside today until the rest of the class shows up?" Haley questioned.

"What happened to you? I thought you loved being among the first in the class."

"Kind of sick of getting there early," Haley shrugged.

"On the second week of school?" Brooke laughed again.

She couldn't believe it was only the second week, out of somewhere between thirty-six and forty.

"Fine, I don't mind, though," Brooke leaned against the wall looking at the people who passed. "Did you have a horrible time at my sleepover?"

"No," Haley shrugged. Nothing wrong with hanging out with three girls she barely knew talking about everything she disliked talking about: celebrity gossip, school gossip, make-up and all the latest fashions.

"I told you!" she said excitedly and then looked at her watch. "We need to go in."

"Why do you want to go in so bad?"

"To stare some more at Mr. Scott," Brooke smirked turning to enter the class.

Haley breathed in and breathed out and then went into the class looking at her seat, and her seat only.

The bell rang as Nathan turned to the board where words were listed under two columns, one listed as "roots" and the second as "terms". "So I told you guys that umm, we're going to start this so I hope that- hope that everyone brought notebooks to copy these down in and... yeah." He read out the definitions of the roots and the terms. "So remember that you need words that include the... roots. And umm, examples of the terms," Nathan looked down at the cards in his hand. "So I'll only start calling on you guys tomorrow because, well... I didn't, I didn't give you words yet for the... for the last time you were in."

Fucking shit. Why was he stammering?

He was thinking about it. She knew he was. She wouldn't look at him but she knew it was on his mind by the way he was speaking. He was usually more eloquent and confident and now he sounded like a student who had to present about a topic they didn't know that well.

She looked over at the clock. This was going to be the longest class period she would ever have in her life. That and the rest of the English classes she would have for the rest of the year.

Just as she was, he was avoiding her gaze and trying to focus on not stammering. It was incredible how unsuccessful he was at it though. He could give them the homework two minutes earlier and than just not speak unless students needed help.

"Yes, Tasha?" Nathan spotted a student in the back raising her hand. Luckily, he was quick with names and had memorized them within a week.

"Are we going to get the essays back?"

Damn. How did he forget? "Umm, yes. Uh, sorry... I was going to give them later. But umm... well I know I usually hand them out in the beginning but... well, I'll hand them out with today's homework." He was all over the place, it was horrible. And after this class period, he had another one... only it was with her alone.

* * *

After more than thirty minutes of barely being able to breathe, Haley raised her hand.

Nathan continued with his lesson plan, plainly seeing her hand in the air. After about a minute he knew she wasn't going to put it down. "Yes, Haley?" he still didn't look at her.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes," he replied simply as she quickly got up and walked out the room.

He leaned on the desk with his eyes closed and sighed frustratingly.

"Tough weekend, Mr. Scott?" Brooke questioned leaning forward in her desk.

"You could say," he opened his eyes as he turned back to the class. "Anyway..."

* * *

She leaned on the sink with her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. She began hearing the noise outside the bathroom as all the students walked to their next class.

She washed her face and stared at herself. "This is going to be fine." She covered her eyes with her hands and continued to calm herself down. He's just a person. Why did he intermediate her? He had no reason to. She was just going to go in there and they were going to say that whatever happened didn't happen and they would treat it that way. That was it.

Haley opened her eyes. Yeah, that was it.

With this new revelation, she left the bathroom and stepped into the now empty hallway. That kiss didn't happen. It never had.

She stepped into the classroom and her new-found confidence disappeared the second she saw him looking up at her from his desk.

"Hey."

"Hey," Haley stepped further in the class as she started playing with her hands. "So umm... we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," he nodded as he stood up signaling for her to close the door. This was one conversation they didn't want anyone to hear.

Haley closed the door and turned back to him, "I mean it was stupid and the only reason I did it was because I wasn't thinking straight. I was terrified because of that umm," she pointed to the speaker. "You know, it was like, I just wasn't thinking," she looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed.

"I mean even if we wanted to, it's not like it could work anyway."

"If we wanted to?" Nathan questioned repeating her words.

"What?" Haley looked up at him.

"You said 'even if we wanted to'," he cleared his throat.

"No, I didn't," Haley looked at him confused.

"Yes, you did," he nodded knowing perfectly well what she had just said.

"Oh God," Haley turned around so her back was facing him. Those stupid dreams were getting in her head! Nathan- Mr. Scott, was her teacher! Not a classmate. What was she, an idiot? Damn it.

"I mean because if you wanted," Nathan cleared his throat again. "I umm- I..."

"You what?" Haley turned to face him again.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I nothing."

Haley studied his face for a second. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Felt what?" he asked although he knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"God," she shook her head. "You felt what you weren't supposed to," she whispered touching her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He nodded his head slowly.

"But how is this going to work anyway?" he turned to look out the window.

"You're going to try this?" she asked surprised, her voice still quiet.

He looked towards her again and leaned on his desk, "If we do this all quietly and draw no attention to ourselves, we can. And if it doesn't work out then we can stop. No one will know a thing."

Haley nodded, "Why should we be punished because we're a few years apart?"

"And because you happen to go to the school I teach in," he added.

"We're mad," Haley concluded.

Nathan nodded in agreement as he smiled, "We are."

Haley laughed.

"Not a word of this. Not to anyone, okay?" he asked, going back to his serious-tone.

She nodded once again.

"We're a teacher and a student in school, nothing else," he pointed to the desk referring to the school.

"Okay, but where will we-"

"Tomorrow at my house at nine AM," Nathan cut in.

"But isn't tomorrow a faculty-day?" Haley asked confused. That was why they had that Tuesday off, wasn't it?

"Yes, but not for the new teachers. They're evaluating us," Nathan shrugged as he began writing his address on a sheet of paper.

Haley crinkled her nose, "They do that?"

"Apparently," Nathan chuckled handing her the sheet of paper. "You're not telling anyone about this. Not even Brooke. That's the only way this thing can work."

Haley nodded taking the paper from his hand and shoving it in her pocket.

"Good job on your essay, Miss James," he changed the tone in his voice handing it to her.

"Then why did I get a five?" she questioned when she saw the grade on her piece of paper.

"That was actually the highest grade in the class. You guys still need some work before the AP exam. A five isn't a bad grade, at all."

Haley looked over the comments on her essay and then back at Nathan.

"This is the homework for tomorrow," he handed her two sheets of paper. "In addition to what I said at the beginning of the class."

It was like there was nothing going on. And that was the way it was going to be in school if they wanted it to last.

She nodded continuing to act as if there was nothing more going on than him being the teacher, and she the student.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews très appreciated!**_


	8. Falling or Flying

_**So sorry guys for the wait! I love you all for the reviews because they made me happy and yeay! I reached more than 50 readers on this story so that made me really happy. Hehe... **_

_**Again, sorry for the wait. I was out of town this weekend (actually, just Saturday to Sunday) and then Sunday I had our family friends' 30**__**th**__** year anniversary and they did this whole party... and I was about to write today but then I start doing something for my sister who is flying in on Friday (I hope you have a great flight, Noam!) with my dad... and then I went swimming too. Haha... anyway, I did outline the next few chapters (up to chapter 16) and I've got many future events planned, I just need to put them into outlines. :P lol...**_

_**Okay, I don't shut up. So I will now... here ya go! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Falling or Flying**_

"But it makes no sense! I mean what's the point of making us come to school on Monday and then have Tuesday off instead of the long weekend?" Brooke huffed as she adjusted the phone handset continuing to hold it with her shoulder as she skillfully painted her toenails, this time in a dark purple.

"Not everything revolves around us students, you know that, right?" Haley smiled as she scanned _The Washington Post_ online for any major titles of recent world and American happenings.

"Well the school is there for us, isn't it?"

"They're not going to put the faculty work day on a specific day only to get you a three-day weekend. Besides, aren't you happy that you have tomorrow off?"

"Yes, but what am I going to do tomorrow anyway?"

"What were you going to do over the long weekend, anyway?" Haley mimicked her tone.

"Take a private jet somewhere," Brooke smirked.

"Really?" Haley questioned, knowing Brooke's parents wouldn't just let her take a private jet for a three-day weekend trip with some girlfriends.

"Fine, no. It would just make it seem like summer for an extra day. Summer's the time to live."

"You love school, admit it."

"The social aspect, sure. Which reminds me: I still haven't found out who the senior who likes you is. But don't worry, I'll find out."

"You do that, Brooke," Haley said, not really paying attention.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Brooke questioned as she stopped painting her nail, admiring her left foot.

Haley froze as she stopped scrolling down the page, "Tomorrow? Uh, nothing. You know just work and stuff."

"Boring," Brooke said. "You want to come over?"

"When?" Haley's heart started beating faster. Ugh, how she hated lying!

"Now. You know, sleepover and stuff and then-"

"I can't," Haley cut-in quickly. "Uh, I mean... my mom doesn't want me to sleepover because it's the middle of the week still and then I won't be able to sleep on time tomorrow because I'll be used to not sleeping and- just no."

"Okay, weirdo. You want to come later?"

Haley thought quickly. When would she and Nathan- Mr. Scott, no Nathan be done?

"How does around three sound?" Just in case, Haley thought.

"What will you do until three?" Brooke asked, stopping her nail-painting.

"Just homework and stuff," Haley put her hand to her head. This sucked.

"Okay, three it is."

* * *

Nathan stared at the TV screen blankly, Bevin's feet on his lap.

"Bev, can we change the movie?" he turned to look at her. They moved their weekend-night movie night to that Monday seeing as Nathan went to sleep incredibly early on Saturday and Sunday for some very odd reasons.

"But Nate!" Bevin began whining only to stop when she looked over at him. "Fine, fine... I won't try and make you watch any chick flicks anymore," she got up and crawled over to the DVD to stop it. "What do you want to watch?" she held up three DVDs they haven't watched.

Nathan pointed towards the movie in the left; Bevin nodded and popped in the DVD.

He tried to concentrate on the movie but then kept looking over at Bevin. After a while, she noticed he wasn't really paying attention and she paused the movie.

"Yes, Mr. Nathan Scott?" she asked, her head almost the only thing visible with the blanket covering her completely and her legs back on his lap. "You want to tell me why you're not paying attention?"

Nathan shrugged as he reached for the popcorn in her hand. Bevin quickly snatched it away.

She sat up, "What's on your mind?"

Nathan shrugged a second time. "You feel like giving me some popcorn?" he reached for the bowl able to snatch some this time. After munching on them he saw she was still looking at him. She blinked.

Nathan smiled at her. "I met someone."

"What's his name?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes. She could be a real loser sometimes. "Her name's Haley.""Where'd you meet her?" Bevin questioned making a move to stop the movie, not wanting the DVD to get damaged.

"School," he looked down at his hands.

"Another teacher," Bevin exclaimed. "What does she teach?"

He looked back at her, "Eleventh grade."

"Eleventh grade what?" she asked confused. Wasn't that system only in elementary school? Where a teacher taught a certain class everything? Why was Nathan being stupid about this? "English, math, science, histor- Nathan," she stopped her mouth going ajar.

"Yes?" he replied, knowing she understood.

"How old is she?"

"Umm, probably six-"

"SIXTEEN?! Nathan! You're dating your student?!" she all but screamed.

"I'm not dating her!" he defended. "But probably will. But, I mean... she's not sixteen. She's-"

"Fifteen? Seventeen?" Bevin interrupted.

"No, she just doesn't act sixteen," he tried explaining. "She's very mature for her age."

"Oh you mean she has..." Bevin grabbed her boobs. "I bet she looks great."

"That's not what I meant! She's, it's... yes. No- I mean," Nathan put his head in his hands. "Why must you frustrate me?"

"Ew," Bevin shook her head in disgust. "Sixteen and Twenty-two, that's like- illegal."

"No, it's not. Not in the State of North Carolina. It's legal here."

"Her being your student, is that legal?" Bevin raised her brow.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Nathan turned away. This was annoying as hell.

"I thought your days of corrupting girls are over," Bevin kicked him with her legs playfully.

"Corrupting- what? Yes! Bevin, would you stop taunting me?"

"I will when you stop doing stupid things. But I can't wait to meet her," Bevin popped more popcorn in her mouth offering some to Nathan. "We'll see how mature she is," she smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Your mind's in the gutter."

"You love it," Bevin turned to the TV as she pressed the 'play' button. "Now hush, we need to watch this."

* * *

For the first time since her weird dreams have begun, she was excited for the next one. She no longer feared it. Did it really matter if she was dating him, anyway? Plus, that world was great for her. She didn't understand it one bit, but it was happening.

She rested her head on the pillow and let sleep overtake her.

_"Can you let me go?" she requested, laughing, Nathan's hands tightly around her waist. She didn't like that she couldn't see him with her back pressed against his chest. "Why are you doing this anyway?"_

_"To hear you laugh," he whispered in her ear, smirking. "And to annoy you," he added._

_She stepped on his foot with all her might, hearing him yelp in pain within an instant. "What was that for?" he complained._

_"To hear you yell," she got on her toes and whispered. "And to annoy you," she smirked._

_"Well, when I am limping in basketball, I can say it was because of Haley James."_

_"Aren't a lot of things?" she giggled. She saw he wasn't looking towards her but was looking elsewhere; she followed his gaze until she saw Lucas._

_"Hey, Luke!" Haley smiled. "What's up?"_

_"Don't you think you're a little too close?" he asked Nathan._

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Luke!" she began complaining._

_"No, not really," Nathan pulled Haley closer to him. "Seeing as she's my girlfriend, not at all, actually."_

_"Girlfriend?"Haley and Lucas said surprised._

_"Really?" Haley smiled getting up on her toes to kiss his lips._

_Lucas groaned. "I knew this was going to happen," he shook his head. "Here," he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Nathan._

_"What's this?" Nathan took it and began opening the folded paper._

_"It's a checklist," Lucas answered eyeing Nathan and Haley._

_"Huh?" Haley asked confused, getting on her toes again so she could see the list._

_"A checklist for what?" Nathan raised his brow._

_"Your relationship. Things you have to do, and things you're not allowed to do," Lucas clarified. "If you're going to date Hales, you need to follow."_

_Haley laughed._

_"And why should I follow this?"_

_"Because if you don't, Haley will break up with you."_

_"Really?" Nathan smirked. "You wanna bet?"_

_"Yes, I would. Those are things that Haley believes in and wants. If you don't follow those, she won't want to be with you."_

_"I won't?" Haley asked, now more intrigued as she tried looking over at the list again. "Let me see, damnnit!"_

_Nathan pulled the list away from her, "Patience. I didn't know there were things you _need_ in this relationship."_

_"I didn't know either," Haley giggled._

_Nathan looked back to the list, "When a date is set, the time must be held to. Don't be late."_

_"Well that's a 'no duh' role," Haley smiled looking at Lucas._

_"If a movie is decided upon, Haley has to have a part in the decision of what film, unless otherwise stated by her."_

_"Again, an obvious one," she nodded. "Are all of these obvious ones?"_

_Nathan scanned the list, "No sex unless there's a ring attached? WHAT?!"_

_Haley turned red. "Lucas!"_

_"What?"_

_"That's something I was going to talk to Nathan about, alone," Haley complained. She then turned to Nathan, "No sex, until marriage." She held up her left hand._

_Nathan looked back to the list._

_Haley sighed._

_"Will that be a problem?" Lucas questioned his brother._

_"Not at all," Nathan answered shoving the list in his pocket. "Way to play fairy-godmother. This is all supposed to be discussed between me and her without a middleman. Thanks for the help," he said cynically._

_"No problem," Lucas replied in that same tone._

_"I'm adding something to the list," Haley raised a hand. "Your list too, Luke."_

_"My list?" Lucas asked confused._

_"Yes," Haley nodded. "You're both going to make an effort to not kill each other and maybe, just maybe, possibly having a friendly conversation of some sort," Haley made an exaggerated gasp._

_Lucas and Nathan laughed at her and then looked at one another._

_"That's a lot to ask, Haley," Nathan put a hand around her arm. "We'll see."_

_"Yeah, we'll see," Lucas repeated. Just so she wouldn't be annoyed with him, not actually for Nathan._

_Nathan looked at Lucas thinking the exact same thing._

_Haley knew it, but maybe that could be a start to something not forced. It would be better than constant bickering._

_"Thanks for the list," Haley giggled. She waved to him as she and Nathan began walking to the next class._

* * *

Haley knocked on the door, nervously. This was the right address, right? She looked down the steps at the apartment building. She made sure of it one million times before she started for Nathan's floor.

Within a few seconds, the door swung open.

"Hey," he smiled opening the door wider.

"Hey," she smiled back.

Nathans signaled for her to walk in. She did.

"Umm, so this is the kitchen which leads to the outside balcony and that's the living-room," he pointed towards the designated areas. He closed the door as he began walking towards the living room, his hands in his pockets. "You want anything to drink?"

"No," she shook her head, following him, "I'm fine."

Nathan nodded sitting on the couch as she did as well.

"So..."

"So..." Haley smiled, thinking of the first time they said that. No, wait... they started a conversation like that during one of her dreams, but not in reality.

Nathan nodded remaining silent.

Haley looked at him and then away.

"I umm- do you want to..." he tried to start again. She turned towards him.

"Do I want to what?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged. "How old are you, Haley?"

"Sixteen," she replied, blushing. She never lied about her age, but she was never ashamed of it either. "I'll be seventeen in two months," she added. "If that's... better."

"Doesn't really matter," he said. "I mean, age-wise we're not illegal."

Haley nodded again.

"So this is awkward," Nathan chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling.

They both sighed.

"Do you want to- I mean, would you care to..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to kiss?" he asked. "I mean, maybe if it won't be like before then... but maybe it can like break the ice or something?" he added nervously.

Haley nodded turning her body to his. He put his hand on her cheek slowly and then leaned towards her, placing his lips on hers.

That same second, they knew that her coming there wasn't a mistake because they felt what they felt the first time they kissed.

Nathan deepened the kiss, Haley allowing him to do so. She smiled, this was it. It wasn't only the second time she kissed him, but it felt great anyway every single time.

They broke apart.

"That was hot enough to break the ice," she giggled. "Sorry, that sounded lame."

Nathan chuckled. "That's okay. It was."

"Okay, good," Haley smiled. "So are we going to talk about how this is going to work?"

"Huh? Yes, yeah... so if we're going to be dating, I can't go to your house. You understand that, right?" She nodded. "We're not going out anywhere in Tree Hill where people can see us."

"Also, if I can't call you and you can't call me, how are we going to communicate?" Haley asked confused.

"I can't call your house, but can you call me? Do you have a private line?"

Haley shook her head. "I have a cell phone, though."

"Okay, so if you... just don't write my name there, okay? Just name me something other than 'Nathan'. Whatever will help you remember it's my number."

"But what if Brooke's over and she answers my cell without me knowing?" Haley asked, suddenly thinking of a situation like that arising.

"I won't call you. If I will, I'll just call and hang up so you'll know to call me back."

"Okay," Haley nodded.

"Your parents... will they ask about who you're calling?"

Haley shook her head, "I pay my cell bill so they don't even bother looking at it."

"Good," he nodded. "Anything else?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Give me your phone so I can put in my number. Change the name later."

Haley took out her cell and handed it to Nathan. She scanned the room.

"Here," he gave her the phone back.

"I didn't know guys keep their apartment this clean," Haley laughed.

"They don't. Or really, we don't."

"Then how is it so clean?" Haley kinked up her brow.

"You're kind of forced to when you have a girl roommate," Nathan chuckled.

"You have a roommate?" Haley questioned surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Her name's Bevin."

Haley immediately got up.

"Haley?" he asked confused, getting up as well.

"I can't be here when she comes back from-" she looked at him.

"The hospital," he completed. "She's a nurse. And believe me it's no problem."

"Yes it is! I don't look twenty-" she stopped again.

"Two," Nathan answered once again. "Twenty-two. And again, it's fine."

"No, it's not. How are you going to explain it? I mean-"

"Haley, calm down," he put her arms on her hands. "She already knows."

"She what?" Haley's eyes widened.

"She knows," he repeated.

"Knows what?" Haley continued staring at him.

"That, you're my student and- can we not say that when we're dating? Just let's not bring school up, or our age, or you being my student, okay?"

"Nathan, why did you tell her?"

"Why not?" he looked at her confused. Was he not supposed to tell her?

"I didn't tell Brooke," she complained.

"But that's different," Nathan dismissed.

"How is that different? That's not different at all. You told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't. But you can? How come you can and I can't?"

"Because Bevin doesn't have an immediate school connection. Brooke goes to Tree Hill and anyone you might tell does also. The people I know have no connection with Tree Hill High. And it's not like the people I would tell are not trust-worthy."

"You're saying Brooke's not trust-worthy?" Haley crossed her arms on her chest.

"I don't need to say a thing. You said it yourself."

"I said that she's not my best friend," Haley started. "Not that-"

"You said that you were 'sometimes' close and by the way you talk about her, your friendship isn't strong enough to withstand any urges Miss Davis will have for gossiping and-"

"And what?" Haley's eyes began getting teary. "You're saying that if I tell her she's going to go report it?"

"I don't know what the hell she's going to do. I just know that it's better if you don't tell her. Don't get upset, Haley-"

"I'll see you tomorrow in school," Haley began walking to the door, Nathan soon beginning to walk after her.

"Haley- please... why are you upset? I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, I'm just cranky. I'll talk to you later," she opened the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked worryingly.

She nodded, giving him a quick peck. She closed the door and walked down the stairs, not even bothering to take the elevator.

Brooke and just friends in general were such a touchy subject with her. She was acting like a baby, and she understood Nathan's reasoning for not wanting Haley to tell Brooke and for him to speak about it with his roommate.

It was just hard, she knew that no one in her life would know about it and whoever Nathan felt like telling would know.

She opened the apartment door, the sun nearly blinding her, as she continued to walk until she bumped into someone.

Haley looked up at the person about to apologize when she saw who it was, "Lucas!" she said excitedly, smiling. All her troubles seemed to dissolve into thin air.

"Umm... yes?" he looked at her confused.

Oh shit, what am I doing? "Uh... sorry sir," she walked around him as she continued walking straight, to her car. Just pretend like nothing happened, she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews מאוד appreciated!**


	9. Till There Was You

**Sorry... again, for the wait. But seriously, this week has been a very busy one! Wednesday I was gone all day (I was at Warped Tour!) then Thursday I went over to my best friend's house till Friday, then I went swimming (in the evening when I got back) and then today my younger sister came with my dad... yeay! And I've been with them all day and then when they went to sleep I sat down to write.**

**Okay... so I would say that this is a big chapter, but looking at my outline for the next few chapters, I think there are a lot of big chapters. lol... so I can't dub too many as the "big chapters" because a lot of them are big...**

**I want to thank everyone for the comments that warm my heart! Seriously, you don't know. I mean my mom keeps complaining to me that writing fanfiction is meaningless and how I could be writing my own stories with my own characters and put my creativity to better use and I try to communicate to her what I get from writing fanfiction and having people reading it and she still doesn't get it... it's okay though, 'cause I get it ;). haha...**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Till There Was You**_

_"Don't you think Lucas was overstepping his boundaries the other day?" Nathan looked over at his girlfriend who was brushing her hair in-front of the mirror. He stretched further across her bed. He tried to bring the subject up as casually as possible. There was no seeing how she might take the subject._

_"What do you mean?" she asked, catching his eye in the mirror but not turning around._

_"I mean with that checklist. That list should've been discussed between us without interference of someone else." Nathan tried choosing his words as carefully as possible._

_"It's just Lucas," she turned around to face him. "I mean he's seen your relationships before and he's just- he doesn't trust you, that's all."_

_"Is that the way you feel?" he looked at her for a clue. "Do you not trust me because of my..."_

_She shook her head. "No. I don't judge. What you had with those other girls is not my place to... yeah."_

_Nathan sat up, "Haley, if you're lying, I swear to you-"_

_"I'm not," she said quickly. "I'm not lying."_

_"Are you sure? Because not a lot of girls would be comfortable with my history, I guess, and-"_

_"It's fine. I told you."_

_He studied her again._

_"Nathan, I don't think about it and I'm not worried over it," she went over to sit on her bed next to him. "It doesn't matter and I know I'm not like those other girls to you. If I was insecure about any of it, I wouldn't have said yes to prom."_

_He smiled, "Okay, good." Nathan looked around her room again. "So back to Lucas..."_

_Haley sighed laughing, "He doesn't mean any harm. Really, he's just worried for me. I told you that I'm not worried for me so it's all fine. He's just a big part of my life so I don't want you two arguing too much. At least there's not a problem with you and Lindsey, right?" she giggled._

_"Nah, I don't think there will be," he replied pulling her closer to him. "Is she overprotective?"_

_"They both are. But she's on your side, so it's okay," she smiled._

_"Good," Nathan leaned towards her as she followed his train of thought and closed the gap between them._

* * *

Haley and Nathan went through the class as if nothing was going on. It amazed Haley how they could do that, and how, maybe, they would do the same for the rest of the year. Sneaking around and then, during school hours, acting as if nothing was happening.

Maybe that's how it felt for people who cheated on their lovers. They would come home or just meet with their supposed partner and act like nothing was wrong. They would put on an act for everyone, and secretly they would be cheating.

Did it feel wrong for every single cheater? It seemed to Haley like some cheaters didn't seem moved by the heartache they might cause their partner if they found out.

Was Haley a cheater? Would she become one if she didn't tell Brooke? She couldn't tell Brooke because that would be the end of her relationship with Nathan, and she knew that. Doing that could be good, maybe even exciting. She was going to do something that wasn't allowed. She was such a straight-laced goody-two-shoes. Maybe doing something like this was good for her, maybe she needed this.

Was that the reason she was attracted to Nathan in the first place? Because she knew she wasn't supposed to? That didn't make any sense. That feeling alone could not send those shivers throughout her entire body from a single touch of the lips.

She looked at him as he wrote something on the board. She copied it down quickly when she heard the bell ring.

That was a quick class.

She got up and turned to Brooke.

"Walk me to class?" she requested of her friend, knowing she didn't even have to ask.

Haley nodded. She knew she was only going to walk her half-way until Brooke would catch up with Emma.

"So it's like the third week of school and I still don't have a boyfriend, and I haven't gone out with anyone. Does that sound right to you?" Brooke asked right as the two left the classroom.

"I'm so sorry about that, Brooke," Haley said with exaggeration.

"How do you do it?" she turned to her friend. "You have never had a boyfriend. Isn't that like death?"

"Yes, Brooke. I take anti-depressant pills to stop from thinking about suicide."

"I'm serious!" she shoved Haley.

"Brooke, if my memory serves me right, you haven't really had a steady boyfriend either."

"But I've dated before." Brooke tried catching the eye of any boy that passed her. "You haven't even done that. I don't understand how that doesn't bother you."

Haley rolled her eyes. Brooke was trying to make her feel unworthy or something. Why should it have bothered her? Say she wasn't dating Nathan now, was a boyfriend something that was truly necessary in high school?

"I'll see you, Hales," Brooke said right as she saw her other dark-haired friend.

Haley turned around and began walking back towards the classroom thinking about Brooke.

"Hey," Haley said when she entered the class.

Nathan smiled back at her and turned back to grading the latest assignment he collected. Meanwhile, the bell rang in the background.

"So about yesterday," she started walking to her desk. "I'm really not like that- I mean, it's not... I'm not... I wasn't being myself. This whole thing is really weird so-"

"Haley, it's fine," he smiled. "My roommate is a girl, remember? I had to live with that for the past four years."

Haley smiled back.

"But let's not talk about this," he looked out the door.

She nodded, sitting down as she began working on an assignment.

After a while of sitting there in silence she looked up at him, he didn't make a move to start a conversation with her. He continued sitting there and making marks on the students' work.

Was it always going to be like this? She frowned. She enjoyed their conversations during school, but now those would be gone. Couldn't they still have casual conversations? Or would they have a problem staying shy of conversations that would reveal what they're doing just as a faculty member, or even student, would walk past the room to hear them talking about their relationship. Nathan feared the latter that was for sure.

She looked back to her work.

"Haley, you forgot to get your homework for tonight," he held up a sheet of paper without looking at her.

"Oh sorry," she got up and walked over towards him to take it. She remembered getting the homework, but when she looked down at the paper in her hand she understood.

It was a blank sheet of paper with a simple sentence inviting her to dinner at his house that Friday asking her to tap her foot twice if she could.

She laughed not being able to contain herself. She walked to her desk, sat down and tapped her foot twice.

Nathan looked up at her, as they both smiled and began to laugh. This would be a very bizarre relationship.

* * *

Haley opened up her e-mail when she finished her work that afternoon. She had received an e-mail from one of her sisters explaining how fabulous living in Europe was.

Quinn dragged her family, her two children and husband, to Europe when the American embassy sent her there as an ambassador. The children were too young for it to be problematic and picked up the language quickly, as all children do.

Quinn was explaining how her and her husband would constantly go to a neighborhood café and have coffee just as all Europeans did.

Haley missed her sister very much, although Quinn never really lived in the same house as her for too long. It was that way with a lot of her siblings, but she missed all of them from time-to-time. Especially in a time like this where she felt really lonely. Really... she had no one. She couldn't confide in anybody and she didn't have anyone to talk to.

Haley walked down her house steps and went to do the very European thing that her older sister has been talking about for months, and went to search for a café.

Searching for a café must have been a lot easier in Europe because in Tree Hill, there weren't many. After all, cafés weren't an American thing, Starbucks was.

After walking for around ten minutes she was about to give up until she finally saw a place labeled as a café. She entered the place and took a seat.

She sighed and looked around. There weren't many people there.

Haley thought that sitting there doing what her sister was talking about would make her somehow closer to her sister, as if she was there with her. Instead, she felt very lonely and just frustrated.

She didn't have too many people to do something with. Hell, she didn't have anyone. If she'd tell Brooke about wanting to do something European, Brooke would offer ordering something from Chanel. She'd probably ask Emma to tag along since after all, she was European.

"Hello."

Haley looked up and was startled by who it was, "Umm... hi."

"May I ask you your name since you already know mine," he smiled pouring her some coffee.

"Uh, Haley," Haley replied looking at her cup. This was awkward.

Lucas nodded. "So Haley, you want to tell me how you know my name or would you like to order first," he smirked.

"Nathan told me," Haley felt herself turning red. "He told me he has a brother named Lucas so..."

"How did you know it was me?"

Haley looked up at Lucas confused. "What do you mean how did I know it was you?"

"I mean how'd you know I was the Lucas he was talking about?" Lucas kinked a brow.

"Nathan showed me photos of you two. You know, that are around the apartment."

Lucas looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Haley asked after he was looking at her that way for a few very long seconds.

"Nathan doesn't put pictures around the house," Lucas explained. "Only Bevin does."

Haley fell silent and stared down at her cup of coffee. "Is this decaf?"

"Regular," he answered. "Would you like decaf instead? Sorry, I should've asked."

"No, it's fine," Haley shook her head, sighing.

Lucas sat down in-front of her. "Does Nathan give you good grades?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "What kind of question is that?" Haley looked around at the café quickly.

"Not many people come here Wednesday afternoons, don't worry about it. I wouldn't bring it up otherwise," he smirked.

She looked at him. That smirk was a Scott brothers thing and now it began to annoy her.

"You know, you still didn't answer my question," Lucas reminded her.

Haley sighed. "I get good grades in all my classes, so I don't really think that my grades in-"

"Not that," he laughed. "About you knowing me."

"Oh," she fell silent again holding her cup of coffee and looking down at it. Her life was getting way too complicated.

"Okay, I'm guessing that you're not talking so have a great," he began getting up.

"Your mom's name is Karen Roe," she started, Lucas looking at her in surprise and then sitting back down. "Nathan's your half-brother, not full. You two have Dan in common and are definitely not happy about it, or were happy about it..." she sighed getting confused. This was four years ago so she had to speak in the past tense, she had to remind herself. "You love reading, writing and basketball. You read Faulkner, Steinbeck, Fitzgerald, Maugham and Salinger among others. You played basketball at the Rivercourt before you joined the Ravens' team," Haley finally looked up at a very confused Lucas. "And I swear to you that I haven't been stalking you."

"How did you-"

"I've been having these dreams that I couldn't explain to you even if I tried," Haley began explaining even before he finished asking his question.

"What dreams?" Lucas tried anyway. She didn't seem like the kind to be some psycho to have been following him. And even if she was, she had no way of finding out about the Rivercourt.

Haley sighed. "I went to sleep one day and I was asked out to prom by Nathan. By prom I'm talking about the 2003 prom, the one you went to, no doubt. In that first dream a certain Tim Smith made an appearance and the day afterwards at school I found out that Nathan had a best friend by the name of Tim Smith who was scarily similar to the one in my dream. Then-"

"You went to sleep again and I made an appearance," Lucas guessed.

Haley nodded silently.

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"A week or two," Haley estimated.

"So around ten dreams?"

"Eight," she replied. "I'm pretty sure," she began counting again.

"And how often do you have them?"

"Every night," she looked at Lucas. Did he believe her?

"So you've been having a dream every day for-"

"The past eight days," Haley nodded. "Yes."

Lucas studied her face. "What's my favorite color?"

"Lucas, seriously," Haley began complaining.

"Could you please just-"

"Raven Blue," Haley answered without even thinking. Even she was surprised by how quickly she could retrieve the information.

"What's my favorite Steinbeck bo-"

"The Winter of Our Discontent," Haley sighed frustratingly. "Look, Luke, if you're not going to believe me, that's fine but-"

"No, just..." Lucas rubbed his face with his hands.

"This is weirder for me, okay? I mean I don't know any of these people, I mean the dream people... but I do. I know every single one of them. Aren't you supposed to forget dreams, anyway?" Haley asked. "But I remember everything so vividly. I know names, I know dates and I know just every single thing I encounter in 2003. It's like- It's like when I dream, I have no sense of the actual present. I don't understand it's a dream. It's as if I'm watching a movie, and I'm the main character as well as an audience member. But the main character me doesn't realize there's an audience," Haley thought for a second. "No, that sounds wrong. I just- I don't know there's a 2007, because as far as I'm concerned it's 2003. Just ignore all I've said about being in the audience, because I only feel like that when I wake up... kind of. Ugh! I can't even explain any of this."

Lucas studied her once again.

"What?" she questioned.

"If this is really happening to you-"

"It is!" Haley cut in.

"Okay, then it's just interesting, that's all. What do you think it is?"

Haley shrugged. "Maybe I'm seeing it through someone else's eyes. Someone who was there, you know?"

Lucas nodded.

"Who did Nathan take to prom?"

"The future prom queen," Lucas answered. "But..." he started, not knowing if he should continue.

"But what?" Haley stopped her train of thought. This was exciting news after all; she was going to be the prom queen.

"He ended the night with that year's homecoming queen," he continued.

"He what?" she asked in shock.

"It's not like this is you anyway, right? I mean if you're seeing it through the eyes of someone else, anyway... right?"

Haley remained silent for a second. "I guess... but... I mean, this is... it's real. It feels real to me. When Nathan kisses me in the dream, I feel it. When you hug me in it, I feel that too. The fears and the hopes, I feel it all. I'm telling you that it's so much more than a dream."

Lucas nodded. "Well, what can you do, right?"

"I guess," Haley thought for a second. "I can't influence my decisions though."

"What do you mean?"

"Say me Haley, the not dream Haley," Haley started confusing herself. She shook it off, "So me Haley doesn't want to kiss Nathan, the dream Haley doesn't listen. Like, she... me... us," Haley paused. "Wait, I need to... okay, so say I don't want to kiss Nathan, because it's awkward, especially when I wasn't dating him in real life, then dream me kisses Nathan. It's like, I don't listen to myself. Like the dream Haley doesn't know of the real Haley. Does that make any sense?"

"No," Lucas laughed. "I mean, I guess. But none of this really makes sense, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Haley laughed too.

The two smiled remaining silent.

"I guess I have to go since it's getting late and my mom is going to start getting worried about me for dinner," Haley stood up.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "Can I just ask you... are you going to tell Nathan about this?"

Haley shook her head, "It's hard enough to explain to myself. I don't want this to overcomplicate our relationship, because it's complicated enough as it is. I'm glad someone knows though, I was feeling kind of alone."

"You know, I don't mind if you want to come over here and we talk about any of it, you know... your relationship with Nathan or those dreams."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "Count on it."

Lucas smiled back as she began turning around to leave.

"Wait, Haley!"

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Why'd you tell me all this?" he stood up. "I mean you don't really..."

"Know you," Haley completed. "I just felt as if I could," she shrugged. "You're my best friend after all," she stopped for a second. "I mean kind of..."

He laughed.

"This is so messed up," Haley shook her head.

"Yeah, it really is," he smiled back at her.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews molto appreciated (first time I had to use a translator :P )**


	10. Somewhere Else

**For some reason I was positive that I updated Monday and not Saturday. I hate that I start every A/N with saying that I'm sorry. I was about to write the chapter two days ago but I was beat. Then yesterday my sister and mom decided to watch a movie and we watch through the computer (that we connect to the TV) so I couldn't write. And I had like an hour and a half after the movie (I don't start writing the chapter until I know that I have at least two hours to write) but aside from that, my outlines were a mess and definitely not specific enough for my liking. So I just sat and worked on my outlines. Like I told FindMeBroken, the chapters come out much better if the outlines are more specific :) .**

**I hate to write excuses too. But I write them anyway :O . I hope that you continue reading and reviewing, and this time I will try to UD ASAP. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Somewhere Else**

_"Nathan is mad and thinks that you were overstepping your boundaries," Lindsey said all in one breath._

_"Lindsey!" Haley turned to her friend with her mouth open. Actually, she shouldn't have been surprised at all. She knew that Lindsey would tell Lucas sooner or later, but not just as Lucas entered her door. "First off, I never said mad, and second, I never said 'Go ahead tell Lucas'." Haley glared at her friend; a gesture that was returned by a shrug._

_"Well I'm just surprised you didn't tell me and not have this one right here say it," Lucas squeezed Lindsey's shoulder when he passed her and then dropped next to her._

_"I would if Lindsey would give me the chance," Haley argued looking accusingly at Lindsey. "I wasn't even planning on telling Lindsey until she cornered me into it."_

_"I did not corner you into it! You know that," Lindsey said. It was just like the two friends to exaggerate._

_Lindsey didn't actually corner Haley into telling her about Nathan. It was something that just occurred naturally. Lindsey comes over, asks what's going on with Nathan, she answers. She did it almost mindlessly. It was definitely going to be something she had to get used to if she wanted at least some things between her and Nathan to remain between her and Nathan._

_"Bastard deserves it anyway," Lucas leaned back placing his hands on the floor._

_"Lucas!" Haley scolded. "Nathan is not a bastard."_

_He looked at her and then turned to Lindsey and the two started laughing._

_"What?" Haley looked at her two best friends and when they didn't reply and continued laughing she repeated herself only she was more annoyed._

_"You defend him so quickly," Lindsey smiled. "It's cute."_

_"I'm just annoyed that Lucas and Nathan find the need to fight all the time," Haley said trying not to draw attention to her now red cheeks._

_"Sorry Haley, I'm going to just keep on thinking he's a bastard," Lucas replied, though not apologetically at all._

_"It's a good thing Haley's dating him and not you," Lindsey laughed._

_Haley smiled and shook her head right as her phone rang. She reached for it, her friends looking at her._

_"Hi," she smiled when she heard the person on the other line._

_Lindsey elbowed Lucas, smiling and the two went to sit on Haley's bed._

_"No, I don't have plans Saturday," her smile widened._

_Lindsey and Lucas began fanning themselves and pretended that they were blushing._

_Haley made a movement for them to stop and slightly turned away from them. "Yes, eight would be perfect."_

_"It would be perrrrrfect," Lindsey and Lucas echoed._

_Haley turned to them and glared. "Yeah, I'm feeling good... yes!"_

_"Oh Nathan!!" Lucas and Lindsey exclaimed._

_"One second," Haley said into the phone and then pressed it to her chest. "If you two don't shut up I'm going to kick you out of my house and you will starve for dinner because my parents won't feed you." Haley returned to her conversation with Nathan. "Hey, sorry," she replied sweetly. "No, it's just Lucas and Lindsey... no, it's not a bad time..." she laughed. "Okay... I miss you too. Bye." She ended the call._

_"I miss you," Lindsey and Lucas sighed as Lindsey fell into Lucas' arms and he began fanning her._

_Haley kicked them with her foot. "That's it, no dinner."_

_"You're so sweet, Nathan!" Lindsey ignored her latest comment, knowing she didn't mean it._

_"Oh, Haley! I miss you so much, my heart aches," Lucas replied and then the two began making smooching noises._

_"Shut up!" Haley crossed her arms across her chest. She loved her friends, but for the next few minutes she was going to pretend to be mad at them because they were embarrassing her. This making fun of her was definitely going to become a cycle._

* * *

_"Hey girlie," Lindsey sat down next to Haley the next day. "What are you doing here so early?"_

_"Tutoring," Haley replied. "First time I'll be tutoring this guy."_

_"Oh, the excitement," Lindsey laughed._

_"Why don't you tutor?" Haley asked her. Realizing she had never asked, though she wondered about it previously._

_"Because I don't want to," Lindsey took out a notebook looking over some notes._

_"Because you're spoiled," Haley answered for her friend, smiling._

_"No," Lindsey leaned forward. "Because I didn't cheat on a geometry test in tenth grade."_

_Haley's jaw dropped. "Lindsey!" she exclaimed._

_"Stating the facts," she shrugged._

_"I told you not to tell."_

_"Who's telling? I'm just saying that's the reason. I don't feel the need to tutor, that's all. I didn't know you back then anyway."_

_"And then stupid me had to introduce myself," Haley stuck out her tongue._

_"You're glad you did and you know it," Lindsey smiled._

_Lindsey transferred in from Concord Carlisle Regional High School in Concord, Massachusetts, in the middle of their Sophomore year. Lindsey's mom had been transferred to Tree Hill. Her father would fly into New-York wherever they were living anyway. He ran an editing company and it wasn't necessary for him to be at New-York all the time. When they lived in Concord, he spent the same amount of time in New-York as he had when they moved to Tree Hill._

_"I'll see you, Linds," Haley looked at her watch and then got up._

_"Have fun," Lindsey smiled._

_"I intend to. No matter how I got into tutoring," Haley stuck out her tongue._

_"Get out of here," she laughed pushing her friend playfully. It was truly amazing how close she had become to the girl in a matter of two years. The same went for her relationship with Lucas when Haley introduced the two. She fit right in with them, she didn't even feel left out, which was weird seeing as Lucas and Haley have known each other since elementary school._

* * *

Haley sat in the cafeteria next to her usual group and poked at her food. How could she sit next to a bunch of students she had absolutely nothing in common with when she now knew how it felt to be so incredibly close to two people?

"No, Brooke, he is not interested in you!"

"So is," another friend of Brooke's replied as the group continued to argue.

Haley looked up and caught Emma staring at her. She knew she wasn't wanted in that table, at least not by Emma. And truth be told, she didn't even want to be sitting there, but she didn't know anyone else and wasn't close enough to anyone to sit with someone else. Couldn't there be someone else like Lindsey and Lucas in her school? Well, her current grade, because Lindsey and Lucas were from the same school. She had to remind herself because the two different classes, the class of '03 and the class of '09, were so incredibly different.

"Haley, you want to go guy-hunting with us tonight?" Brooke offered, smirking.

"You did not just call it guy-hunting," some blonde-girl laughed.

Brooke turned to her, "Hanging out at the mall at night is for that exact reason. That's why we're not going ice-skating or something, right?" The girls laughed as she turned back to Haley.

"I can't I'm busy," Brooke's interruption gave Haley plenty of time to come up with an excuse that she was going to use because saying that she had a date with Nathan was not something she could really advertise. "My mom's friend from college is in town with her family so I have to be there. Sorry."

"Does she have any hot sons?" Brooke smirked.

"Uh... her son's in college and he's not coming. She has a fourteen year-old daughter if you care. Oh, and a ten year-old son," Haley added.

"Well your night seems fun," Brooke rolled her eyes leaning back.

"Maybe at a later time," Haley said apolitically, though she wasn't.

"What's this about guy hunting and why are us guys not invited?" one of the guys sitting next to the group asked the girls.

"Because then guys wouldn't come seeing we're accompanied by you guys," someone answered rolling her eyes.

"Accompanied by loser guys at that," someone else added.

"Oh come on! You want us."

And with that, their conversation continued. At least that night Haley could get away from all of it and be with Nathan.

He sent her a text that she had to wear something elegant, just for the heck of it. She smiled at it and began thinking what she had.

* * *

Bevin walked by the kitchen and spotted Nathan leaning towards the floor, his head in his hands sitting frustratingly on a chair.

"What's wrong?" she asked almost nervously. "You look like you're going to gag." She stopped at the doorway.

Nathan looked at his roommate, remaining seated. "I don't know what Haley and I will have to drink."

"Umm, how about a drink?" she replied sarcastically taking a step towards him.

"No. I mean like should we have champagne or water, juice... I don't know," Nathan exhaled slowly. Since when was the drink choice such an issue on a date?

"What are you getting at?" Bevin looked at him confused.

Nathan looked up at her. "She's underage," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Bevin began laughing. Nathan looked at her surprised but she just continued laughing.

"What?" he questioned aggravated.

"Did you wait till you were of age to drink?" Bevin kinked her brow with a smirk.

"Bevin, she's not like I was when I was her age."

"Fine then," Bevin grabbed the chair next to his and sat down. "But I can't believe that's what you're concerned with when you're dating a sixteen year-old."

"It's legal," Nathan defended.

"-who's your student."

Nathan fell silent.

"It's hot, so whatever," Bevin winked. "All I meant by it was that what drink you two should have should not be your major issue."

Bevin got out of the chair and left the kitchen.

"That wasn't helpful, Bevin. Damnit," he yelled.

"Go with the champagne!" she yelled back from the other room.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Haley knocked on his door for the second time.

She spent the better part of the last few hours getting ready for the date. She didn't know where they were going but Nathan had told her to come hungry, which she did.

Haley stared at her hair for a long time. Her hair in the dreams was blonde and wavy and the hair she had now was brown and straighter than in the dreams. She didn't hate her look or her hair, but she was so much more confident in her dreams, maybe it wasn't her appearance that made a difference but maybe it was part of it.

"One second!" she heard from inside.

She looked down at the black purse in her hand and at her black ankle-strapped high heeled shoes.

A few seconds later the door opened and she looked up.

Nathan whistled making her laugh. "I said elegant, not Audrey Hepburn."

"Complaints?" Haley asked, noticing he was wearing a suit and a tie.

"None," Nathan smirked looking her up and down again. Her hair was held back in a high-ponytail and fell down in flawless waves.

He pointed towards the kitchen.

Haley nodded as he closed the door behind her and she followed him into the kitchen and then out to the balcony.

When she saw the view and the set table she gasped.

"Good to see that we could both surprise one another," he smiled holding the chair out to her.

She sat down and then looked at the view. "I didn't know you could see all this from your house. You didn't show me in the house tour."

"That tour wasn't really a house tour," Nathan chuckled, sitting opposite her. "The view was one of the main reasons Bevin and I took this place. That and the fact that we could afford it."

Haley nodded and looked to him.

"I'm not too much of a cook but I tried," Nathan laughed. "Bevin and I take turns preparing dinner and we weren't like many of the college students who ordered take-out all the time."

"So you do know how to cook," Haley laughed.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," he smiled at her. "First course is Caesar Salad, second is Mac n' Cheese and then Chocolate Covered Strawberries."

Haley stared at him wide-eyed. "You're not much of a cook?"

"Don't get the impression that I cook like this everyday," he chuckled.

"But you know how to cook this stuff."

"Sure, I know how to cook this stuff," Nathan smiled offering her some salad.

A few minutes later and Haley's plate was filled with macaroni. "Nice choice," she smiled. "Mac n' Cheese is food of the Gods."

"Glad you think so because I used to think it was a five-year-old thing," he laughed. "But I decided that if you don't' like Mac n' Cheese, I wouldn't be able to date you anymore."

Haley laughed. "I like it, so we're good."

"So, I'm just wondering... what did you name me in your cell phone?"

"It's not that interesting," she laughed. "It's my brother-in-law's name. I can't call him from my cell phone because he lives out of the country and he won't be calling my cell because that would be overly expensive."

"Smart," he smiled.

Haley took a sip from her water.

"Oh wait," Nathan took the bottle of champagne from the bucket on the floor. "Would you like some or... not? I mean you don't have to."

Haley looked at the bottle. "Uh, sure," she said noticing the wine glasses on the table. She took it and held it up for Nathan to pour into.

"You don't have to. I don't want to pressure you. Just if you want to then... yeah," he said nervously.

"No, it's fine," she smiled. "There is no age difference between us. Treat me your age," Haley laughed. "If you can."

"I can try," Nathan chuckled pouring the Champagne into her glass and then into his.

"So what did you major in?" Nathan smirked looking at her after she took a sip of the Champagne.

Haley shrugged. "About that we don't have to pretend," she said. "Maybe I'll teach English too." She got the idea from her dreams as the whole tutoring thing didn't sound too bad.

"Not a big singing star?" Nathan kinked a brow.

"As if I could do that," Haley took some Mac n' Cheese and popped it into her mouth. "I have terrible stage-fright. I can't play or sing in-front of crowds."

"Didn't you do that already?" Nathan questioned confused recalling the school assembly where she didn't sing anything short of perfect and definitely didn't have a quiver in her voice.

"I don't mind when I'm not alone on stage. Then I can comfort myself by saying that not everyone is looking at me," Haley laughed.

"Even when you're singing a solo?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just not scared then."

"Then maybe it's an illusion, that you're scared, I mean."

Haley shook her head, "It's not. I mean I was signed up for the fifth grade talent show-"

"Fifth grade," Nathan said. "See? Your theory is already flawed."

Haley raised her hand, "It's not flawed. I went up on stage and nothing, not a sound, came out of my mouth. I froze. It was horrible."

"Haley, this was fifth grade, things might've change from then."

"I'm not willing to check," Haley said embarrassed.

Nathan looked at her. "Do you audition for the spring musicals?"

She shook her head. "People who are part of the plays aren't really part of anything else. They're huge on plays. I'm not too big on acting, so no."

"So what are you involved in at school?"

"Concert Choir," Haley replied suddenly thinking that she really doesn't do too much at school. Was it all that different in the life she was comfortable in? She was merely a tutor, not even in any musical group. Music was the only thing that she liked in this life. "Brooke told me I should join the cheerleading team," she laughed.

Nathan chuckled. "You should."

"That's not my crowd," Haley shrugged.

"What is your crowd?" Nathan asked.

She looked into his eyes. It was the first time that someone asked that question without any mean intents. Whenever Brooke would bring it up, it was purely to remind Haley that she didn't have anyone but her.

The question was, whether to tell Nathan that she really didn't have anyone, or whether to tell him that she was part of some crowd that she wasn't really. Would it sound pathetic to him to hear that she had no real friends? "I hang out with Brooke and when we have to come early to concert rehearsals I-" Haley stopped speaking when she caught his eye. She remained silent for a few seconds. "I don't have a crowd," she said finally. "No one I can relate to or even talk to for that matter." Haley looked down at her Champagne glass. "Maybe that's why it felt even more right with us because I could talk to you." She looked up at him again.

"So not in Tree Hill High, but not even in middle school or elementary?"

"I had a good friend in elementary but she moved away just as we were about to enter middle school," Haley recollected. "We haven't kept in touch."

"So when have you and Brooke-"

"Brooke and I met in Tree Hill High. She told me that I looked like the type of person that would go well with her. Or something like that," Haley smiled. "Honestly though, I feel like she's my friend for the mere fact of trying to 'transform' me into one of those girls who- you know, the type of girls you probably see her hang out with."

"Wow," Nathan said. "I haven't really felt that way. I mean I had my b-ball crowd throughout my entire academic career. So I didn't feel that way with any of my friends. Maybe with my dad, how I always felt like I was only someone he could live his basketball dreams through."

"That's still feeling used," Haley thought aloud. Who knew that the two of them would have that in common?

"And about the fact of not having many people to talk to, up until Bevin there weren't too many people I could talk freely to. I still don't tell her everything. I guess I kind of close myself off because of my parents.

Haley nodded. She knew what he was saying. Not only because she plainly understood it, but because Nathan had already told her about his father... in her dreams.

"Nathan! I'm home," Bevin called out after she opened the front door.

"We're here," Nathan called. "You'll get to meet my roommate, finally."

"Oh shit," Bevin gasped. "I didn't mean to come in the middle of the date. It's okay, I'll go-"

"Bevin," Nathan laughed signaling for her to come out to the balcony.

Nathan smiled at Haley and they both got up, just as Bevin entered the balcony.

"Holy crap," Bevin exclaimed when she saw Haley. "She is hot," Bevin winked to Nathan, Haley turned red.

Nathan looked away and chuckled to himself.

"Oh, sorry," Bevin stuck out her hand for Haley to shake. "I'm Bevin."

"Haley," she replied.

"God, you're so cute! Isn't she cute, Nathan?"

"Bev," Nathan covered his eyes with his hands.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "I- I'm just going to go to my room. I approve of your choice, Nate," she called as she began to leave the balcony and then the kitchen.

Haley sat back down and when she caught Nathan's gaze they both began laughing. "She's like that," Nathan informed her.

"It's okay," Haley continued laughing. "I approve."

He smiled at her. "Want to have the strawberries in the living room?"

"Sure," she smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews ****很 ****appreciated :P  
**


	11. Oh My My My

**Hey! So I know I said I wasn't going to say it but I'll do it anyway: This is an important chapter! Not only for following arcs but also for stuff that happens way ahead of now.**

**I'm going to Florida this Friday and I don't know if my sister will let me use the laptop (blame her for the chapters being later than they were before because she won't let me use the computer all the time :( ) and whether there will be internet access at the hotel. So I'll try to have another chapter before I leave and hopefully I'll find a way to get you guys more chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Nothing is completely as it appears. Remember that!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Oh My My My **

_"We need prom night to be more planned out," Haley concluded one day when speaking to Nathan. Now that the day was nearing, it wasn't as simple as only having a date. This was senior prom after all._

_"More planned out?" Nathan looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean how we're getting there, when you're going to pick me up, what are we going to do afterwards..." she listed._

_"What we're doing afterwards?" he smirked._

_"Well it'll end at what- like around twelve? Will we go watch a movie afterwards or like go to some after-party. Will there even be one?"_

_Nathan frowned. "There is always an after-party. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I'd be that interested in going to an after-party. I've been to too many. How about we just don't plan this so specifically now? Maybe you'll be dead tired afterwards? Maybe you'll feel like jumping into a river? Who the hell knows?"_

_"Well what do you want to do? We can't just not have plans."_

_"But we can," Nathan laughed putting his hands on her arms. "Haley, not everything has to be precisely planned out. For once in your life, just go with it. Okay?" he smiled at her._

_She sighed. How could she just go with it? It wasn't in her nature. "Fine, but we're planning everything else."_

_"Okay," he laughed._

_Haley continued looking over his notes and took some of her own. She flipped through his textbook while he was working on a worksheet. After a few minutes he handed her the worksheet._

_She started looking over it._

_"So you're going to prom with Scott?" Chase Adams began making small-talk. She was a fantastic tutor which he definitely needed with the way things were going in his Calculus class._

_"Yes. Nathan, not Lucas," she giggled._

_Haley looked back at Chase's work._

_"You're too good for him," he said, his eyes on the worksheet she was grading._

_She looked at him and smiled. "Aw, thanks Chase. That's sweet. But he's a great guy. I really don't think I'm too good for him."_

_"You could do so much better, Haley. You deserve better," he persisted._

_"Chase-"_

_He put his hand on hers. "Haley, he's a bad guy. He cheats on every girl he's with and these girls just have a horrible reputation after being with him. He can be very charming at the beginning but he's just using you. Just like he has done with those other girls."_

_Haley shook her head, "I've known Nathan for a few months now. Besides, I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself." She smiled, "Thanks for trying to look out for me though. Believe me that Lucas and Lindsey do enough of that for the entire student body."_

_He frowned. "I'm sorry. I know this is none of my business. I just wanted to warn you about him. It happens every-time and it doesn't fail."_

_"I know his reputation, Chase. But I don't think he's like that at all. Really, I don't."_

_"Yeah, he's good at making girls think that," Chase looked back down to his hands. "I really don't want to see you or any other girl hurt by him again."_

_"He won't," Haley smiled. "Hurt anyone, I mean." She took the worksheet and handed it back to him. "Good job," she changed the subject. "You're starting to get it."_

_She didn't know it at the time, but Nathan had just gotten out of his car and spotted Chase sitting with her. He was not happy to say the least._

Haley walked back into Karen's Café, this time walking to the counter. "Lucas? Lucas Scott!"

"Sorry, we're about to close," he called from the back room and then walked out. "Oh, hey Haley. How's everything going?"

"Do I have to leave?" she pouted.

"No, you don't have to leave," he laughed. How was it that she was so comfortable with him? This was only their second time meeting after all. "I wasn't going to leave anyway."

"Okay, good," she smiled looking around the now empty café.

"So what are we doing?" Lucas asked taking the small towel from his shoulder and began wiping the counter.

"I would like to figure some stuff out," she looked back at him. "About my dreams."

"What do you mean by figuring stuff out?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just to discuss them. I want to figure out who I'm seeing these dreams through."

"Okay," Lucas leaned on the counter. "You want to drink something? Coffee?"

Haley shook her head, "It's late. I won't fall asleep."

"Decaf?" Haley shook her head again. "Hot chocolate?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Okay. Can you close the door and turn the sign so people will know it's closed?"

Haley nodded, jumped off the stool and went to the door. She closed it, turned the sign, and went back to sit on the stool next to which Lucas was preparing the hot chocolate.

"Okay, so how do you look in the dreams?" Lucas asked handing Haley a cup.

"What do you mean how do I look?" she looked at him confused. "It's me. I look like me. I mean I'm blonde with wavier hair but it's me for sure."

"Oh," now Lucas was the one to have the confused expression. He paused and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Nevermind that," Haley quickly said when she realized she could now speak without waiting for a response. "What was the name of the prom queen?"

"The prom queen?"

"Yeah, you said that Nathan took the future prom queen with him. And since I'm his date, that would be me. Unless he like changed his date last minute or something. You said he ended the night with the homecoming queen. Was this a negotiation between Nathan and his date or something or what do you mean by ended the night with the homecoming queen?"

"It means that he hooked up with the homecoming queen," Lucas explained.

"As in...?" Haley held on to her cup, warming her hands up.

"As in he left his date and went with someone else." Lucas looked at her face as it seemed to have fallen. "Are you okay?"

"Who was the homecoming queen?" Haley asked trying to shake it off a bit. "Who is Nathan cheating on me with?"

Lucas looked at her for a second. "Cheating on you?"

"I mean on whoever I'm looking through the eyes of," Haley corrected. This is dreamland Haley, not your life, she reminded herself.

"Will you even know her?" Lucas asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't remember her name, truthfully. I just know that the girl he took was heartbroken. I don't know how she didn't expect it with the way Nathan was."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Nathan was an ass in high school. I didn't even get along with him until college when we were both away from Dan."

"But didn't Nathan get emancipated?" Haley asked.

"What?" Lucas looked at her.

"Nevermind," Haley shook her head. "Tell me about Nathan then. Prom, dating and everything that I might want to know."

"Okay, well all of this I know just by stories I heard from around the school, what I've seen, and some stories Nathan told me after we broke that barrier between us," Lucas started placing his cup on the side after finally finishing his hot chocolate. "Nathan was a player. He dated girls on his own terms, starting charming of course and then he used them for what girls think all guys use girls for, and then he'd dump them. Girls came easy."

Haley stared at Lucas. That was horrible. "Nathan? As in Nathan Scott? The guy I'm currently dating?"

"No, no. Don't worry about him. He hasn't been like that for a while. You really have nothing to worry about. This is his past we're talking about," Lucas tried calming her down.

"So he was a heartbreaker, basically," she concluded allowing his words to sooth her.

Lucas shook his head. "See, this is what I saw at the time, and what everyone else saw too. His reputation wasn't gold. He was that way because people had expected it of him. Sex came easy. He didn't feel the need to change that, especially because everyone wouldn't have believed anything else."

"But didn't it matter to him?" Haley questioned. "I mean that seems really harsh."

Lucas shrugged. "Relationships he's had in high school don't put Nathan in a very good light. He doesn't even try and justify it."

Haley sat back and stared into space. "Did he at least pick her up?"

"Who?"

"His prom date," Haley specified. This prom was going to be more important to her than her own senior prom. That's the way she really felt about it.

"Yes. He picked her up, and he was there with her for most of the time."

"So when did he- when was it that he went to the homecoming queen?"

"It was after the crowning. She was the Queen, him the King-"

"Was she that popular though? I mean she only went with Nathan, but did-"

"She was pretty and very well-liked. Our class voted by those factors, not solely on the popularity. But she did go to the prom with the King of the school, after all. So why not crown her?"

Haley nodded slowly. "Okay, so what happened? What happened after the crowning?"

"They had their dance, everyone looking at them in awe, at which point they allowed for the others to join. Then they danced with their friends, Nathan offered to get her a drink. He went, and that's it."

"Wait, what do you mean and that's it?" Haley leaned forward now closer to Lucas.

"He didn't come back to the dance floor, Haley," Lucas informed her looking straight into her large brown eyes.

"He just left? What did he do with the other girl?"

Lucas looked at her without saying a word, by doing this actually saying everything.

"He slept with her," Haley exclaimed sadly. "Didn't he? He cheated on her that night without her knowing that anything was going wrong. It was all perfect and she didn't even suspect it."

Lucas sighed.

"How could he do that?" she looked at Nathan hurt, now not only for herself, but for the 2003 Tree Hill Prom Queen. What has she done to deserve that kind of night? Forced to remember something so awful forever. "How in-love with him was she? How bad was the heartbreak?"

"She was pretty broken. I think she was really into him too," he recalled thinking of the days following prom.

"When did she find out?"

"After waiting for him for a while on the dance floor, looking for him, and after asking around she pretty much realized he left with another girl."

"Why'd he cheat on her with the homecoming queen anyway? Why her?"

"I can't really give any reason to any of Nathan's actions back then. You should ask him if you want."

"No, no, absolutely not. None of this is ever being discussed between me and Nathan. I'm actually starting to feel bad too. This is all his private life that he doesn't necessarily want me to know. But I'm really not looking into this to know more about him, just to know what to expect with these dreams. It really doesn't look like they're going to stop anytime soon."

Lucas nodded. "Is that all you wanted to know? Did anything else happen in your dreams that you want to discuss?"

"Nothing of importance," Haley thought of the last few dreams she had. "Just tell me how long have Nathan and the prom queen been going out before prom?"

"Around a month and a half," Lucas answered.

Shit, Haley thought. That's exactly how long Nathan and I would have gone out by prom in the dreams.

"You and Nathan the same, huh?" Lucas smiled sadly as if he could read her mind.

"Ugh, this sucks," Haley bit her lip.

Lucas laughed. "You'll be okay. Just don't read too much into those dreams. They don't mean anything to you personally. Keep reminding yourself of that."

Haley nodded. "Thank you, Lucas. As sad as this whole conversation was, I enjoy talking to you about the dreams."

"Definitely come again. I don't mind providing you with information."

"So I'll see you sometime later?" Haley asked getting up.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled. "How was your real-life date?"

"Great," now it was her turn to smile. "Absolutely perfect."

"See? It's all good in present time, and that's what matters."

Haley laughed and then turned to leave. "Wait," she turned around. "Are you hiring by any chance? I would love a job to keep my mind off of some of the things going on and would like more time with you to discuss stuff."

"I'll put in a good word for you with my mom," Lucas chuckled. "My mom's still in-charge of many things regarding this café."

Haley nodded. "Let me know next time I come in. And tell Karen I say hi," she began walking away. "Wait, don't. She doesn't know me."

Lucas laughed as she smiled.

"I'll see you later, Luke," she turned around and this time she got passed the door.

**A/N: I really want **_**to want**_** to get that chapter up to you before Florida. So comment please!**


	12. We All Lose One Another

**Long wait, I know. But this time it's justified! Kind of.**

**Basically, I was on vacation and I was dead tired when I came back Thursday. I sat down and wrote the chapter. I was done and had a horrible feeling as I believe that I haven't written anything so bad in my life. It might have been because on my trip, a few days prior I had begun reading Twilight and that day I finished the first book. I might've been writing a bit of Edward and Bella, or just writing something that wasn't my style at all. Anyway, I watched a One Tree Hill episode to feel a little Naley love again, but then I watched Pushing Daisies with my sister :S . I was scared to begin writing Chuck and Ned instead. So I sat down, watched some NH goodness, and walla, this chapter. I'm actually happy with the result. I completely erased the other one. lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy! And SO sorry for the wait. Oh and my seventeenth birthday is tomorrow (an hour from now) yeay! haha. (Although Friday I'm heading back to Israel, and Monday I'll be starting school :(.)Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**We All Lose One Another**_

_As Haley finished collecting her stuff and turned around, she was caught off-guard by Nathan's lips pressed against her and an incredibly intimate kiss._

_"Where'd you come from?" Haley laughed when they broke apart. Not that she didn't love surprise kisses, but he got her heart racing even before the kiss started when he suddenly popped out of nowhere._

_"How was your morning?" he asked, completely ignoring her question. "Anything interesting?"_

_Haley shrugged, "Just tutoring." That was nothing out of the ordinary, really. "Walk me to homeroom?"_

_Ever since they started officially dating, whatever that meant anyway, they would walk together to their respective homerooms, which were conveniently located across from each other. Not that there weren't times where the two of them walked together before they were dating. They were growing closer as time went by._

_"Sure." Nathan took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and then looked away; his gaze distant._

_She began talking of the day that lay ahead of her as he nodded at all the right places but didn't feel the need to comment._

_"What's up?" she asked when they reached their homerooms._

_He looked at her, confused. "Huh?"_

_"What's wrong? Why aren't you acting the way you always act?" she tried to specify._

_This time, he looked into her eyes, not knowing whether to tell her the truth, or to pretend like everything was okay and deal with matters on his own, as he usually did. "You didn't tell me it was Chase Adams you were tutoring."_

_"I didn't know it was of much importance." So Nathan saw the two of them, why was that an issue? It wasn't like she kissed the guy._

_"It is," he said coldly. "What's going on between the two of you?" Nathan almost demanded._

_"What?" she couldn't have been more caught off-guard, not even the kiss they had just moments ago compared. "- Nathan, I'm just tutoring him."_

_"Kind of like you were tutoring me?"_

_She clenched her teeth. "What does that mean?" she asked, offended. What happened to that sweet Nathan Scott who had just kissed her so passionately? This could not be happening in the span of the same five minutes._

_ The bell rang._

_"Nothing, I'll see you later." Nathan made a move to go into his homeroom, his eyes flashing anger. Could it possibly be at her? What did she do? Tutor another guy who wasn't him?_

_She didn't even notice all the people who had begun to walk the halls until a friend of hers asked her why she wasn't going into the class._

_Haley took one last glance at Nathan's homeroom, and turned around to walk into hers._

* * *

_She retold her conversation to Lindsey an hour or so later right before the start of their second period class together._

_She laughed. "No one touches Nathan Scott's girl," she smirked speaking in a masculine voice full of warning._

_Haley pushed her friend lightly. "No, it's more than that."_

_"How do you know?" Lindsey raised her brow._

_"What do you mean how do I know?"_

_"I mean why would you assume it's more?"_

_Haley ran through her conversation with Nathan again. "His voice," she looked back to her friend. "And his eyes. He didn't sound or look jealous, just extremely angry. Like I did something I wasn't supposed to do. Like I should've-"_

_"Stayed away from Chase?" she questioned. "So you're saying that it's not because it was another guy, but because-"_

_"It was specifically Chase Adams," Haley nodded, completing Lindsey's thought._

_"But why?"_

_Haley shrugged. It's not like she knew more than Lindsey. She was just in this whole mess. If it was indeed that messy. Maybe she had read into the whole thing wrong. Why would Nathan have a problem with Chase anyway?_

_"You know what you can do?"_

_Haley turned her head to look at Lindsey._

_"Ask him." Lindsey spoke as if that was the most logical option. After all, it was. But she didn't know if she wanted to talk to Nathan about it, especially after the way Nathan shot off at her earlier._

* * *

_After a few more hours, Haley was navigating the empty halls of the school. She always stayed a few extra minutes in class just so the cafeteria line would shorten just a bit before she had to stand there._

_"If you don't leave her alone I swear I'm gonna-"_

_"Kick my ass?"_

_Haley neared a corner. She looked around it and saw Chase and Nathan standing there, one of them unmoved, the other completely pissed and enraged._

_"Don't toy with me Adams," Nathan neared him, his fist clutched. "It's going to be so much more than me kicking your ass, you're going to be wishing that's all I did." Nathan raised his fist in the air._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Haley yelled, walking out of her corner._

_"Haley!" Nathan exclaimed surprised, his fist automatically dropping._

_She shook her head and began walking away, quickly._

_"Hales, let me explain." He was following her, she could hear his footsteps._

_She turned around, "I don't want to talk to you now. I'm sorry Nathan's an ass, Chase." Haley looked Nathan in the eye and turned around walking away._

_Little did she know that Chase was smirking._

* * *

_Haley picked up her phone. "The was the twelfth time, and counting," she heard._

_"Linds, I told you to just not answer him," she dropped her history book onto her lap._

_"Well I don't have caller ID so I don't know it's him. It could be you or Lucas for all my stupid phone knows. Please just talk to him. What did he do anyway?"_

_"So you have been talking to him!" Haley accused._

_"I can't just hang up, that'd be rude. I told him that he should call you, but he says you don't answer the phone. He begs- Haley, he begs- me to tell you to just let him explain. He says that you'll understand. What did he do? Just threaten a guy? Come on, guys threaten each other all the time."_

_"It looked more like he was about to kill him, not just break his face," Haley rubbed her temples._

_"What do you care about Chase's face, anyway?"_

_"Lindsey!" Haley called. "Out of those twelve times he called, how many did you tell him you can't talk to him like we planned?" There was silence. "Lindsey?" Haley repeated._

_"Once-"_

_"Lindsey!-"_

_"Haley! Seriously, just listen to the guy, what's the worst that could happen anyway? Besides, you know what kind of guy Nathan is. You knew that when Lucas yelled at you when you said you would tutor him and you know that now. But he's acting really sweet, and wants to explain."_

_"How can you explain something like that, anyway? Oh, Haley I just like hitting guys for the fun of it, and decided since you were tutoring him-"_

_"Nothing like that, actually." Haley turned to look at her door. _

"_Lindsey, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"What? What's going o-"_

_She didn't hear the rest as she hung up the phone and stood up. She looked expectantly at Nathan, her arms crossed. "How'd you get in?"_

_"It was open," Nathan explained and then looked to the floor uncomfortably. A few seconds later, he looked at her. "We need to talk."_

_"I'm not going to stop tutoring him because you can't control yourself," Haley said all in one breath._

_"It's not that," Nathan shook his head. He walked to her bed to sit down, Haley cautiously doing the same. "Chase... he's had it for me for quite some time," he looked up at a confused Haley. "I don't know when I started noticing it, maybe when I began losing my girls; Chase always seemed to be there. He always thought I was undeserving of any girl because I wouldn't treat them right and he'd tell them about what a horrible guy I was and how they should beware of me. That's kind of why my reputation sucks ass at the school. He goes after my girls and ruins my rep."_

_"So he leads to your break-ups? Is that what this is all about?"_

_"That, and the fact that he trashes my reputation." Nathan sighed, "But it was different this time."_

_"Different how?" Haley questioned after Nathan remained silent for a few moments._

_"It was the first time when I saw him with one of my girls and I cared more about him driving off the girl and her believing him, rather than my own reputation." He looked at her, "I'm sorry. After I saw the two of you, I freaked out. I couldn't lose you. Because I couldn't have you believe him, like some of those others did. Those other girls began judging me differently, some of them," he qualified. "Some just broke it off, fearing what I might do. And Chase made sure to inform everyone it was my fault because I had wronged whichever girl it was. Does that make any sense?"_

_Haley smiled. She had been concentrating on that one line he said a few moments before. She kept repeating it in her head, 'for the first time'. She was different for him, he had confirmed it for her._

_She cupped his face and kissed him._

_When she pulled away, she gazed into his eyes. "I told him that you weren't like that."_

_Nathan would've hurt Chase for having Haley confirm that he had already talked to her about what he had feared. But now Chase was powerless, Haley wasn't like the rest of them. She believed in Nathan._

_He kissed her again. She was his, and he didn't have to fear losing her anymore._

* * *

**A/N: I know, nothing is in "real-life" in this chapter, but I hope it was good. It's really important to the storyline though. Things are going to be kicked into motion next chapter. Please review!  
**


	13. Swing Life Away

**Long time no… write. lol. Sorry guys, I started school this Monday and I haven't been sleeping well (until yesterday night) so it's been taking me twice as long to do my homework and plus… my teachers have decided to bombard us with homework (even the first day I had a few hours of work). Blah… anyway, thank you for those of you who wished my happy birthday :) .**

**This chapter is also on the short side but the next one won't be short so I hope you forgive me.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Swing Life Away**_

Haley looked up at Nathan working at his desk. Why did they have to be in school? Haley frowned. He was so sweet. At least what he said to her in the dream was.

It was confusing that there was suddenly this drama in the dreams. At first they seemed as if they'd just be something nice and sweet, which they were. When she 'met' Chase the first time she didn't think he would be a big deal in the dreams; just someone to give her a taste of her tutoring.

Nathan looked up and smiled at Haley when he saw she was looking at him. She smiled back.

The bell rang. Haley got up and began gathering her things.

"Hi Mr. Scott," Brooke raced through the room and grabbed Haley's hand pulling her towards the door. "Bye Mr. Scott."

"Bye Brooke. Bye Haley," Nathan laughed.

"What?" Haley asked as Brooke continued to pull her, the hall beginning to crowd with students.

"Just wait and keep up." Brooke turned a few hallways and then stopped, peering around a corner. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and checked the time, then she turned to look at another hallway.

"Brooke, can you-"

"Shh," Brooke held up her hand.

A few seconds past and Brooke signaled Haley to come closer to her. She smirked. Haley followed her gaze to three good-looking, confident guys who just turned the hall the girls were looking at. "Narayan Lee, Chris Keller, Damien West," Brooke pointed them out.

* * *

Brooke took a salad from the salad bar and took one for Haley as well. "I was sitting in my tech class and this guy, Narayan, asked me if I knew a Haley James. So duh, I said she's one of my best friends of course I know her. So he writes me this on a piece of paper and hands it to me," she held up a note which Haley took and looked over. It was an address. "And he told me to give this to you and to tell you that you can bring any friend you want." Haley looked at her confused. "Yeah, I know," Brooke read her expression. "I was the exact same. So I asked about it and he told me that his friend wants you there."

"What friend?" Haley asked. Who the hell would want her at a party?

Brooke grinned. "Chris Keller. Senior. Popular. King of the school." She made sure she stressed every single word. "I can't believe this! I wish for a senior and you get him. And he's perfect. Did you see them? They're hot, they're like… kings. They rule this school inside and out. It's like- perfect."

Brooke punched in her pin number and waited for Haley to do the same.

"He's got a record deal waiting for him when he's done with high school. His parents won't let him start working on his career yet because they know he's going to be huge so they want him to at least first get a high school diploma. The record label does too, knows that he's going to be big that is, that's why their waiting for him."

Haley handed Brooke the note. "So what's this about tomorrow?"

Brooke's smile doubled in size. "It's a senior party. Can you believe it?!" she nearly shrieked. "And it's an invite for Haley plus friend so… hi friend," Brooke hugged Haley with her free hand. "Did I tell you that you're the coolest person ever and how great of a friend you are? You can borrow all my clothes including all my designer stuff."

Haley remained silent.

"Hales?" Brooke looked hopefully at Haley.

"I don't really want to go, Brooke," she continued walking without looking at the brunette.

"What?" Brooke stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean you don't want to go? It's a senior party!"

"Take Emma," Haley shrugged after she stopped and turned to Brooke.

"Emma? What? Haley! I can't take Emma. What don't you understand about 'Haley plus friend'?"

Haley stood there without saying a word.

"Besides, I don't want to take Emma. Not that I have a choice in the matter. Haley, please, you know how much this means to me." And it did. She wasn't even making a puppy dog face. This was a senior party; it was serious for Brooke, and Haley knew that. Brooke would probably excommunicate Haley from the school or something if she wouldn't go.

"When did you say it was?" Haley sighed.

Brooke smiled again. "It says eight but we should start getting ready around five."

Haley shook her head. "You can start getting ready at five; I'm going to be getting ready at ten to eight."

"No way are you going to just throw something on. You're going to look like any gorgeous and fashionable New-Yorker walking the streets. This is going to be amazing! Who knew that you'd be the one to get us both an invite to a senior party?!" She paused. "You are taking me, right?"

"Who else?" Haley looked down at her lunch. Friday was going to be hell.

* * *

After Haley finished her homework, she walked to the café.

Lucas asked her to come by whenever she could during the day. Did he know anything more about the dreams? She really did need to talk to him.

When Haley entered the small café and the bell rang announcing her presence her heart nearly stopped and her smile widened. Instantly her smile faded. She couldn't look excited.

"Mom, this is Haley," Lucas introduced when Karen turned around to look at who had just entered. "Haley, this is my mom Karen." He smiled at Haley knowingly.

Haley took a few steps forward and politely shook Karen's hand, although she wanted, more than anything, to just tightly hug her second mother. "Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Likewise," Karen returned the smile. "So you're interested in working here?"

Haley nodded. "I would love to."

"Love to?" Karen laughed. "That's some enthusiasm. When could you work?"

"After school, weekends, possibly mornings," Haley offered.

"Which days?"

"Any day really."

"Where'd you pick her up, Luke?" Karen turned to her son and laughed.

When we were in elementary school, Haley explained to herself. I'm from a big family, and I think you guys needed me more. She smiled.

"In the café," Lucas said truthfully.

"Do you want to start Saturday?" she turned back to Haley.

"Yes, Saturday's good," Haley nodded. This was going to be great. It would surely take her mind off of her stupid school life.

"Okay, then kids. I'll see you later and I'll most definitely want to get to know you, Haley."

"Bye," Haley and Lucas replied.

Karen left.

Haley looked after her and finally plumped in-front of Lucas in the stool.

"How have your dreams been? Anything new?"

"Chase Adams," Haley took the salt in her hand and began to play with it.

"Bastard," Lucas gritted between his teeth.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess. But it's fine."

"How is it fine? He wasn't a very nice guy. I mean he went into it a very nice guy and felt like he should mess with Nathan because he was this protector of some sort but, honestly, none of what he was doing was his business. Especially when he told girls-"

"You're too good for him… you deserve better," Haley quoted.

"Damn, these dreams always manage to freak me out." Lucas shook his head. "Way to use exact wording."

Haley smiled.

"Anyway, Nathan hated him more than anyone, obviously. But I still think that beating him up wasn't really that great of an idea."

"Beating him up?" Haley looked at Lucas confused.

"Yeah. You know, what Nathan got suspended for."

Haley continued staring at Lucas blankly.

"He got suspended on school grounds for beating the crap out of Chase. If the principal wouldn't have come to stop Nathan, there would be one more punch before Chase would probably need to be hospitalized. It was pretty rough."

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You didn't get to that part in your dreams, I'm guessing. Sorry for spoiling it for you," Lucas smirked treating it as some book Haley hadn't read until the end.

"But he promised me he wasn't going to do anything more," Haley thought of her conversation with Nathan. He sounded pretty definite. They agreed together that Chase didn't matter.

"Then he lied," Lucas simplified the situation for her. "Nathan got suspended for a week. Fighting on school grounds and creating a disturbance. You should've seen the crowd of people that gathered around the fight."

Haley grew frustrated. "But he told me he wasn't going to do anything! What do you mean he lied?" she clutched to the salt shaker, anymore and she would break the glass.

"Sorry?" Lucas offered seeing her anger. "This isn't up to you, Hales."

Haley exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. "Okay, enough about me." Talking about her stupid dreams is bound to end up in her head exploding or some other medical issue. "How are you and Lindsey doing?"

"Who?" Lucas looked at Haley confused.

"You and Lindsey," Haley repeated herself.

"What Lindsey?" Lucas questioned, with that same lost expression.

"Lindsey Strauss," she answered recalling one of her best friends. Lucas stared at her in silence. "You weren't friends with her?" Haley asked, this time it was her turn to be confused.

"I don't think I know a Lindsey Strauss," Lucas answered cautiously.

Haley put down the salt shaker. "Not even in high school?" Lucas didn't reply. "She was in high school with you. Come on, Luke… she was your best friend."

"Haley, I don't know a Lindsey, I told you."

"But… but she was in your homeroom," Haley recalled.

Lucas shook his head. "The last person in our homeroom roster was Tom Stratton. I remember because he stopped showing up during some random week of school. So since Strauss is after Stratton, she wasn't in my homeroom."

Haley looked at Lucas, distressed. "Then who did you hang out with in high school?"

"My Rivercourt guys mostly: Skills, Fergie, and Junk."

"But not really, you spend most of your time with us. The Rivercourt guys made fun of you for being around us all the time, saying there was something between us and you'd always get mad at them for saying that."

"You must have missed something."

Haley shook her head. "No, I haven't missed a thing. You and Lindsey are my best friends. She moved from Massachusetts in the middle of our Sophomore year. Come on, Luke! Remember."

"Haley, I can't remember a single person from a graduating class of 264 people."

"But she was your friend," Haley almost whispered. She was your best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really interested to know what some of your theories are about the dreams because some of the things I'm hearing are things I've never thought of before… that'll be very interesting to read. Anyway… please review! (even if you have something negative to say).**


	14. Lightning Crashes

**So I had this chapter written on Friday but I was SO not satisfied with it… I started talking to my friend, Alexandra (my writing buddy :P ) and asked her to help me with it… she looked over it and then we went through a few drafts and it improved dramatically. So I hope it's good…**

**So a big thanks to Alexandra! And this is dedicated to my sister who just arrived today from the USA! I missed you!!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They were awesome! I loved to hear your theories. Some I haven't even thought of… they're all kinds of cool! Oh and honestly… I got two reviews requesting more present-time Naley… these kinds of reviews might seem very wasted but believe me that I was concentrating on the dreams so much that I totally forgot and starting with the next chapter I'll fulfill that request… see? Reviewing isn't a wasted effort. I actually listen :O . lol**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Lightning Crashes**_

The previous dream was merely that of Haley talking to her two best friends which further frustrated her. Lucas and Lindsey were just as much each other's best friends as they were hers and the fact that Lucas said something to the contrary made her so much more than just confused.

Haley looked towards the closed door and then back to him. "Mr. Scott," she said, "about tonight, I can't really-"

"Not here," Nathan whispered looking to the door. He seemed kind of mad at her for attempting to speak to him in school. She looked down. "It's okay. I can't either," he looked back to her. "So Haley, what are you doing on this Friday night?" he suddenly spoke casually.

"Brooke's dragging me to some party," she replied not adding the fact that they got invited through her, not Brooke.

Nathan laughed. "It will surely be an adventure. Have fun, just not too much fun." He winked at her.

She smiled. "Don't worry about me. Brooke will do enough of the partying for the both of us." She was sure of that.

* * *

"Go out, loser," Haley heard the second she answered her cell phone. "I'm outside."

"Out in a second," she replied and then hung up. She took one final look in the mirror and sighed. Brooke had called four hours ago and told her what she was not to wear and the options for what she should wear. Brooke had been musing about how great it was that they had gone shopping together the week before.

Haley was wearing light skinny jeans and a black cami that was showing too much cleavage for her liking. Her shoes complemented the outfit, a pair of black high heeled ankle boots.

She went down the stairs and towards the door.

"Hey sexy," Brooke called from her car, hip-hop music playing in the background.

Haley went into the car and Brooke drove off.

"This is amazing, I'm so excited. I swear that I'm in a partying mood."

"Aren't you always?" Haley turned towards her friend after looking at her house fading into the distance.

"But now even more. Seniors," Brooke shook her head still not believing where they were headed.

They drove in silence; Brooke from excitement and Haley because she really didn't have anything to say. It wasn't such a big deal. She didn't like to party anyway.

Brooke stopped the car when she saw an insane amount of cars parked in-front of a house. "This should be it," Brooke looked at the address on the note she had and then at the house number. "Yep," she grinned.

Haley turned towards the door and opened it.

"You better close that door, Haley James!"

Haley looked at Brooke confused. "Why?" But her friend just looked at her and Haley closed the door.

"Okay," Brooke turned towards a small bag she had in the little cabinet in-front of Haley and opened up the lights.

"What's that?" Haley looked at the little pouch.

"You, my dear friend, need to learn to accessorize." She pulled a pair of silver hoops and handed them to Haley who just stared at them. "Come on, Haley, I don't have all night."

Haley groaned and grabbed the earrings and put them on. "Okay, are we done?"

Brooke snorted. "Look at me," she instructed as she pulled an eye-liner pencil out of the pouch.

"I don't wear make-up, Brooke."

"Well, you're rolling with the big dogs now; you need to be as smoking as can be." Brooke held up the eye-liner. "So either you apply it or I do."

"Brooke, seriously. Didn't you say you were going to be grateful to me for life?"

"Only looking for your best interest, Hales." Brooke scooted closer to Haley who surrendered unwillingly. After Brooke applied the eye-liner and then the lip-gloss she pulled out, Haley was ready.

Brooke smiled. "You've never looked better. This is going to be amazing." Haley looked at the rear-view mirror. Brooke was right, she did look great. She definitely looked much older than her seventeen years. Hell, if she would be wearing something a little sluttier she would be ready for the club scene. But working so much on her appearance just seemed like too much effort for some party.

The two went out of the car and walked towards the house.

When they got to the door, Haley made a move to knock, to which Brooke grabbed her hand quickly and twisted the knob. With that, the door was open and the music grew even louder.

"Hell yes," Brooke whispered as they closed the door and entered further into the house.

There were around ten people in the living room which was located to the left of the entrance. The lights were closed, the only source of light coming from a staircase leading downstairs.

On the couch there were two guys chugging down some unknown liquor as the others around them cheered.

The music boomed from the downstairs basement playing Kanye West's _Stronger_."Look! Young people," some random senior called out tearing his eyes off of the two guys on the couch. "Grape juice in the kitchen."

"Because you finished the milk, right?" Brooke replied nearing the table in-front of the couch which was full of bottles of alcoholic beverages and filled two plastic cups with something she chose.

While Brooke was pouring the drinks, Haley noticed that these were not only seniors; they were the 'elite seniors'- only the in-crowed. The guys were incredibly good-looking and she remembered them from some random school sports event. They were possibly the guys from the wrestling team. Haley took another good look. Yes, they were. After realizing this, she felt even more out of place. She was not the person to be with the elite-seniors.

Haley felt a heavy hand go around her shoulders and looked up to her left. "You're hot. There's a bedroom upstairs, do you want to come with me?" the smell of alcohol from his breath made her sick to her stomach.

"Ignore him, he's drunk," Brooke handed Haley a drink and took her other hand and left the room, ignoring the guy's protests. "Note to us, the asses are up front." The two descended down the stairs.

"Brooke?" Haley handed her friend the drink in her hand.

"Come on! Stop being so straight-laced," she pushed the drink towards Haley.

"Who the hell is going to drive us back?" Haley looked at Brooke annoyed.

"Way to appoint yourself designated driver. Do you have your driver's license, Miss James?"

Haley nodded.

"Fine then, only the bare minimum of alcohol for you tonight."

"No alcohol for me tonight," she corrected.

Brooke shrugged and took down her drink in one gulp and then put Haley's cup inside her empty one and took it.

"Hey! Why don't you join us, ladies?"

Brooke turned around to what seemed like a second living-room and smiled. "Would love to," she grabbed Haley's hand and went to sit next to the irresistibly dark-haired good-looking the guy.

"I'm Brooke and this is my friend, Haley."

He smirked. "The Juniors."

"The smokin' Juniors," someone called out. "Chris Keller sure knows how to choose them."

"You two drink?"

"I do. Haley's driving tonight."

"Responsible," the guy noted. He then began pointing out his friends and introduced himself as Daniel. Haley once again took a look around. She could recognize some of the guys from the lacrosse, soccer, baseball, cross-country and swimming teams.

There were more couples in this room, or just random people who decided to hook-up. Some people were making out but most were filling each other up. Those who weren't making-out were dancing to the music. Though dancing wasn't really the word, it was more like dry-humping. The guy making sure to slid his hand down the girl's side as much as possible. The girls seemed to enjoy it though.

"So how are you liking the party so far?"

"We just got here but the guys are definitely hot," Brooke looked straight into Daniel's eyes, flirting with him. "I hate my grade. I wish I was a senior."

Daniel laughed. "How about you, Haley?"

"I'm okay with two more years of high school," Haley answered looking back to the people in the room. She caught a few guys staring at her.

"You want to dance, babe?" one of the guys that was looking at her asked with lust in his eyes. Sex, no doubt, on his mind.

"Her name's Haley," Brooke replied for her friend and then turned to Haley. "You should dance with him, he's hot."

"No, I really don't want to." She felt very uncomfortable at the guys looking at her. There were a bunch of gorgeous girls in the room, why couldn't they look at their direction?

"You're right, Chris Keller might show up here and he'll see you and you'll be off his radar. Save yourself for him," she slapped Haley's thigh.

"You want me to get you another drink, Junior?" Daniel looked at Brooke's empty cup.

She smiled and handed him her cup as he got up and walked to a corner of the room where the alcohol seemed to be.

"Don't you know anyone here from cheerleading or something?" Haley asked Brooke trying to make conversation with the one person she didn't mind talking to.

Brooke pointed to a blonde girl with one of her straps off her shoulders. She was making out with some guy. "That's my captain," she laughed. "These parties are where she works on her splits, if you know what I mean."

"Then how come you weren't invited to any senior parties? Aside from this one I mean," she quickly added.

"The Senior cheerleaders are hoes," Brooke was now the one to study the room. "When I was a freshman the senior cheerleaders were great, but this senior class, cheerleading-wise, sucks. They're really self-absorbed. And also, there's a reason these are called senior parties. Juniors aren't really supposed to go to them, unless it's by personal invitation by the party host."

"But Chris wasn't the one that invited us," Haley remembered.

"This is Narayan's party, honey. Chris just wants you here. So I'm guessing he asked Narayan to get you to come."

"Oh."

Brooke looked around the room to see why her drink still hasn't gotten to her. "Bitch," Brooke glared at some girl who pulled Daniel by his shirt to her, giggling and batting her eye-lashes. He was obviously enjoying the attention.

"These stupid seniors. The girls won't let a Junior get a guy and the guy just wants younger girls for sex," Brooke got up and took Haley's hand.

"Didn't you say you liked the seniors?" Haley asked amused.

"Shut up," she spat frustratedly. "I wonder…" she went to a door that was to the right of the staircase they went down previously and turned the knob.

"Britney Spears? Honestly? Can't anyone choose good songs anymore?" Haley and Brooke heard someone say aloud from inside the room.

"Shut up! I love Britney."

"Well hello there," someone spotted Haley and Brooke. "Look who arrived."

Some people turned towards the two but the rest continued chatting amongst themselves.

They were a group of around fifteen to twenty people and were all sitting on the floor, some had a drink in hand and some didn't. The atmosphere was different from that outside the room. These people were here to hang out with their friends and not necessarily out looking for their next sex victim. The girls were still just as stunning as those who were outside the room and the guys just as attractive. They just had more class and were very intimidating, almost too gorgeous.

The light was on though which made the feeling less claustrophobic.

Brooke scanned the room along with Haley and then turned her back to the people and took another drink from a table that was prompted there.

Damn, must there be alcohol every single corner she turned?

"Twelve o'clock," Brooke whispered with a smile.

Haley didn't even have to look to know who she was talking about. She heard the door close next to them.

"Hey Junior, that bottle empty?"

Brooke and Haley turned to the girl who just closed the door.

"Brooke, and yes," she replied.

"Let's play spin-the-bottle," the girl said excitedly.

"Way to go all middle-school on us, Yasmin," someone from the crowd laughed.

"For old-times sake," Yasmin reached for the empty bottle and set it in the middle of the room.

Everyone looked at the bottle and then at each other. After a few seconds they finally began forming a circle.

"Come on, Juniors," someone called.

Brooke pulled Haley's hand but Haley didn't budge.

"Brooke, I can't," she whispered.

"What do you mean you can't?" Haley remained silent. "What, you have a boyfriend or something?"

'Yes, I do.' That would definitely keep her from playing.

'Really? Who?' her features were painted with utter shock.

'You don't know him.'

'Oh,' Brooke looked at Haley sorrowfully. 'Haley, honey, no need to make up imaginary boyfriends.'

Haley was brought out of her daze as she sighed and sat down next to Brooke, a few Seniors clearing room for them.

Yasmin, as the initiator of the game, spun the bottle… and with that, the games began.

"Okay," the guy thought. "Take off your shirt and keep it off for the rest of the game." This dare got a cheer from all the guys in the room. "Come on Meagan, you up for it?"

Meagan glared at the guy. "You're an ass."

Meagan pulled off her shirt and threw it towards him. "It's a souvenir, sweetie."

"I'll make sure to keep it," he smiled.

Haley's heart raced. She didn't want to know what people would dare her to do.

Every time the bottle spun, Haley held her breath. So far seven people had gone, and the bottle still didn't land on her.

She noticed that just as many people chose truth as dare. Honestly, it would be so much better to truth. What's the worst they could find out about her? There was no way they would ask her if she was dating a teacher. And even if they would, her relationship with Nathan was more important than this stupid game. She'd lie.

It would be so great if Nathan would be there… as a student. She wouldn't actually hate to play truth-or-dare if it was back in 2003. She loved those dreams, although she saw Nathan twice as much as she would usually see him in a normal relationship. She was falling for him twice as fast which wasn't really a good thing.

"Chris," the girl that had the end of the bottle pointed to her smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Go on and dare Chris Keller," he answered egoistically.

The girl thought as she looked around the room, her eyes settling on another door then the one Brooke and Haley entered through. She turned to Chris smiling. "Okay, five minutes in heaven, also known as being locked in a dark closet. With… the girl you like most in this room."

Chris got up. "It's Haley, right?"

Haley's heart stopped. She was so busy thinking about whether the bottle would land on her, she didn't even contemplate that someone else's dare would involve her, which was incredibly stupid on her part seeing as the reason she and Brooke were invited in the first place was due to Chris' interest in her.

"He doesn't bite," someone said laughing.

Haley got up slowly and walked towards the closet. Chris opened the door for her. She avoided eye-contact and walked in. He closed the door behind them.

As soon as it closed, Haley backed away as far as she could, her back pressed against the wall behind her. The closet was tiny and they were both sitting.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Sorry I didn't come to say hi before. I just didn't want it to be awkward."

Oh, because this isn't awkward at all, Haley thought. "It's okay."

There was more silence.

"So… you have any musical training?" he surprised her by asking.

"I- I've had voice lessons and guitar and piano lessons," she replied cautiously.

"You play guitar and piano too? See, I knew it wasn't just the singing. That solo was good. Your voice could use a little work, though. But it's better than the other losers that call themselves musicians at our school. Have you ever recorded something in a recording studio?"

"No, not really."

"Really? With your voice? You should be recording something. You know, before your voice gives way from smoking too much."

"I don't smoke."

"Good, I was just checking, some idiots ruin their voices that way. Have you ever thought about recording?"

"A little bit," Haley smiled as she loosened up. "But studio time costs a lot of money; money that I don't really have."

"I have some studio time coming up, and I need some female vocals on this song I'm working on. You interested?"

"I- that would be great." She smiled at the thought. This wasn't too bad.

But she thought too soon. It all happened so quickly, she couldn't even process it. She didn't even understand how his lips found hers in that darkness. That same darkness that hazed her judgment and blinded her as to what exactly was happening. She was in another world; throughout the entire party… this wasn't her world. Nothing here made any sense.

Light shed on the situation and with it numerous whistles of approval. They broke from the kiss. Her eyes grew accustomed to the light, and she saw every face in the room staring at her. She blushed at the attention.

"Junior got moves," the guy Haley remembered Brooke pointed out as Damien smirked.

She quickly left the closet and sat next to Brooke again, avoiding everyone's gaze; especially his.

"They always cheat," Brooke whispered, smiling. "They say five minutes but they know that if they want to get to see anything they need to open the door…"

But Haley wasn't listening. Had she cheated on Nathan? Her heart felt as if it was just sliced open with a sword.

Her eyes stung. If she would know this was what would happen, she would have never come. Again, she was extremely naïve. Of course something was going to happen! That was the reason she was invited to this stupid senior party. And now she had done the worst thing imaginable.

"I'm leaving," Haley whispered to Brooke as she got up and walked out the door.

"Leaving? We came in the same car!" Brooke was at her heel, completely conscious at all the eyes following them.

Haley didn't speak and instead found her way out of the house.

"So how amazing was that kiss?" Brooke smirked when they were inside the car.

"Is there a way to just bury it?" Haley asked, more to herself than to Brooke, sticking the keys in the ignition.

"Bury it?" she turned to her friend in confusion. "Wasn't he a good kisser?"

"A good kisser? What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

The two remained silent not understanding where the other was coming from.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't stop reading! I'm afraid someone will… haha.**


	15. This is How it Goes

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I have just been so busy with school and writing the college essay and blah…**

**So again I want to thank Alexandra for beta-ing this chapter… she is all kinds of awesome.**

**Oh and by the way, This is How it Goes is an AWESOME song by Missy Higgins which you guys should check out. lol**

**Here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**This is How it Goes**_

_Chase looked at his least favorite person sitting with his friends behind _her_ back. "How is it that Nathan still hasn't beat me up?" he asked as she continued grading a quiz she had just given him._

_"Who?" Haley decided to play dumb. She did not look up at him. Did he know that she knew? Probably not._

_"Nathan. You know, the guy that broke around twenty hearts in less than a-"_

_"Chase," Haley cut him off._

_He sighed, "Sorry."_

_After a few moments Haley returned the quiz to Chase with a circled eighty percent on the top of the paper. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah, sure," he put the quiz aside and looked at her._

_"Did you ever need a tutor?"_

_"What, you think I was failing purposefully?" Chase put his arms on the table, subsequently getting closer to her._

_"No, no, of course not," she shook her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "What I mean was… when you went for a tutor, did you- did you ask for me?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_That's when she knew what she suspected was true. But she continued anyway. "You could've gone to any tutor at school, but you asked for me. Why?"_

_"You are the best tutor in the school. You must know that."_

_"Was there another reason?" she questioned feeling Nathan's eyes on the two__; he was probably wondering why they were so close.__ But he knew she wouldn't __cheat on him__. She mainly knew that because if he believed something was going on, he'd be there as soon as Chase leaned towards her._

_"What kind of other reason?"_

_"Maybe the fact that I'm going to prom with Nathan?" Haley offered._

_Chase remained silent._

_"Did that have to do with your choice of a tutor?" she repeated._

_"Haley, I had to protect you before it was too late," he finally confessed. "No one deserves a broken heart. My first love left me for him, only to have her heart-broken. And he never stops, and he won't stop."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that, Chase. But why don't you protect the girls that actually want protection? That need it."_

_"L__ike who?" Chase huffed frustratedl__y__. __He wasn't getting his point across__. __It wasn't about being a knight in shining __armor;__ it was to let a girl know what she was getting herself into before it was too late._

_"Like every other girl in the school. Honestly, I don't need someone to look over me. Thanks for trying to be my guardian angel though," Haley smiled. "And now you can get those As in Calculus like I know you can. The mistakes you made were made purposefully," she pointed to the quiz._

_He looked from the quiz to her. "If he does anything-"_

_"You'll get permission to beat him up," Haley laughed knowing that Nathan __wouldn't__ break her heart._

_"Promise to take care of yourself," Chase got up._

_"I will."_

_Chase took his things and left. She turned around to face her boyfriend who began walking towards her._

_"So how many more times do you need to tutor him?" he asked in disgust._

_"Zero," she replied. "So you can relax."_

_"Really?" Nathan kinked up his brow._

_Haley put her arms around his neck and gave him a light peck. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. You didn't even have to before."_

* * *

Haley poured her last cup of coffee and with that her shift ended.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go home," Lucas laughed, their first actual exchange since she arrived. The café had been extremely busy and they couldn't get a word in.

"I'm not dreaming of the past," she nearly blurted out as she sat down in-front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Lindsey wasn't your best-friend, though in my dreams she clearly was. And Nathan's supposed to be suspended for beating up Chase but he hasn't touched him. He's not going to either. I'm telling you, I'm not seeing it through the Prom Queen's eyes."

Lucas nodded. "Then can you explain what these dreams actually are?"

"No," Haley replied slightly embarrassed. Shejust had an epiphany but it still didn't really explain anything. "I have no idea. But I'm just excited that Nathan's not going to cheat on me."

"Not necessarily," he looked at the counter hating to spoil her mood.

"What do you mean? I'm not dreaming of the actual past. Wasn't this established?"

"Haley, so many of what you have been dreaming of has actually happened. Nathan and I graduated in 2003, by the time prom came around Nathan and his date have been going out for around a month, and they knew each other beforehand too. Not to mention that Chase went to talk to her about Nathan as well."

"What?" Haley asked after the after-shock sunk in. "But I'm not seeing it through her eyes. He can't cheat on me. I'm not the same girl!"

"He might not but there is still a possibility. Your dreams are close enough to reality for him to still do what he did."

"This isn't fair, so I need to wait in agony to find out."

"Sorry," Lucas apologized already sorry he told her his point of view. After all, he didn't understand the dreams either. He was just going by trends and observations he had made. She looked extremely frustrated and he really felt bad for her even having those dreams. "Here, just don't thin about it. We can go see a movie if you want. That way you can keep your mind off it."

Haley looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Lucas, that's sweet. But I'm actually taken care of for tonight. I have a date with Nathan." She looked at the clock, "In around an hour."

"Well then, I hope you have fun. And remember, don't think about it."

"When I'm with him I usually don't," Haley laughed. That would be rather hilarious if she would refer to Lucas and Lindsey as her best friends and talk about the upcoming prom. "Lucas," Haley said before leaving. "I would love to hang out with you some other time, though."

Lucas smiled. "Count on it."

With that the two friends said their goodbyes and Haley left the café.

On her way home Haley thought about how funny it was that she and Lucas were so close in real life. After all, she was just a stranger who suddenly claimed to have bizarre dreams featuring his brother and himself. She was glad that she had him though.

* * *

Haley walked towards Nathan's apartment building. It was a very beautiful night; the sky was clear save the stars and it wasn't cold but the unbearable summer heat season was over.

"Hey beautiful."

Haley looked up to Nathan's balcony and located the owner of the voice.

"You're pretty perfect-looking," Nathan said. And even from a few floors up she could tell he was smirking. "I'll be right down, okay?"

"Okay," Haley finally replied as he disappeared into his apartment.

She smiled to herself and waited for him to make his way down the building.

"That was very Romeo of you," Haley laughed. "Only Juliet was the one that should've been standing on the balcony."

"Wow, so now you're comparing our relationship to Romeo and Juliet?" Nathan pecked her hello.

"They snuck around, we're sneaking around. It's all in the same, isn't it?"

"I just hope we won't end up dead," Nathan chuckled.

Haley looked back up at his balcony. "So why aren't we going upstairs?"

"Bevin has a few friends over," he explained. Having girls shrieking in the background wasn't exactly the way he wanted to spend his date with Haley. "So I was wondering if you just wanted to take a walk or something."

Haley beamed. That was what she had done in her first date with him. Well, the first date in her dream, that is. "That would actually be perfect."

"Okay," Nathan put his arm in a loop and Haley put hers inside his. "Should we begin our walk, dearest Juliet?"

"We shall," Haley looked up at him and her heart skipped a beat.

They crossed the street and walked into a nearby park. Haley leaned her head against his shoulder and they remained silent just enjoying the company of each other.

"Oh, how was yesterday's party?" Nathan remembered after a few minutes.

Haley's breath caught in her throat. How can she try to escape what had happened in that stupid party if Nathan was going to bring it up? It was going to stay buried as far as she was concerned.

"Fine," she replied. "It wasn't anything special."

"Did you at least have fun?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Well I guess today just has to be twice as good to erase yesterday, then," he smiled planning to do just that. Not really knowing how he would achieve that outside of his apartment.

"That would be nice," Haley agreed. "But no pressure," she added with a laugh.

"No pressure," he repeated.

They continued walking, not to any specific place in particular. "You're a really great boyfriend, Nathan," she said.

"Thanks," he chuckled. That comment was pretty random. "Even though we're not supposed to be dating?"

"What?" Haley stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Since I'm your teacher and all and we are sneaking around," he explained painfully.

Haley put her finger to his lips. "We promised not to say that, remember? When we're together I'm your age."

He kissed her finger and lowered it down. "I just need to have this conversation with you, Haley. I want to know how you feel about us."

"I love that there is an us; is that what you want to hear?"

"Don't answer by what you think I want to hear. I just want to know what you think of this. Are you frustrated, is it hard?"

"Of course it's hard. I can't tell my best friend that I'm going out with you," she stopped. She had just referred to Brooke as her best friend; someone that didn't really deserve that title. Brooke wasn't anywhere as close to Haley as Haley was to Lucas or Lindsey. "My closest friend," she corrected herself. "We can't hang out in Tree Hill and I always have to lie to my parents about where I'm going when I'm going to see you. But Nathan, if it wasn't worth it I wouldn't do it. Besides, this should be harder for you. You could lose your job over this."

Nathan shook his head. "But my friends know about you and I don't have to hide anything from them. It's just my colleagues that don't know and I'm not necessarily close to them. I don't mind that they don't know. And I don't believe we'll get caught."

"There's always a chance," Haley looked down hating that she even said what she did. It wasn't something she wanted to think of.

"We're not going to get caught," Nathan said firmly. "I'm not even worried about that," he changed his tone of voice. "I just want to make this as comfortable for you as I can."

"Then you don't have to worry about it. I'm fine, really I am," she assured him.

He looked at her for a second longer and then looked away.

"I told you it was better to not talk about it," Haley looked at where he was looking.

On a bench sat an elderly couple and their hands were intertwined.

"Do you think that'll be us in the future?" Nathan questioned, his gaze not leaving them.

"How many couples talk about that when it hasn't even been a month since they started dating?" Haley asked. Still, his question struck her as anything but odd. The prospect made her truly happy.

"Well, not many couples have sacrificed as much as we've sacrificed in a matter of a month either," he took her hand and intertwined it with his own.

"That's true," Haley agreed, his touch making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. "But what if in a few months we won't be able to take it anymore? What if it's too much for us? The hiding and the sacrificing and everything else."

"It might," he looked down at her hand which he was playing with. "But for now-"

"But for now I'm twenty-two," Haley cut in. "And I'm not your student and you're not my teacher. And we're not sneaking around. And on top of that we have nothing to worry about because we haven't made any sacrifices. We're just another couple with no care in the world who do not have any major issues-"

It was then that he kissed her. They shouldn't be analyzing their relationship and taking it too seriously in their first month of going out. But he knew that it was hard to just ignore it. They weren't just another couple. It wasn't because she was his student. As he told Bevin, she was well beyond her years. But they were both making tremendous sacrifices. Sacrifices that neither of them would take back.

It was a scary thing; needing someone the way they needed each other. And it was hard to even pretend to turn that off when she was sitting at a desk in his classroom. But in order to not get caught he couldn't go around kissing her and talking to her as his girlfriend during school. She couldn't be that there.

He just hoped he could make it easier for her. She had to hide him from everyone. She needed to tell all her friends that she wasn't interested in anyone and yet not be with anyone at the same time.

There had to be an easier way for her.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	16. If You Hadn’t But You Did

**Hello guys. So I'm guessing that last chapter wasn't really a favorite :( … or just dull. I don't know.**

**I hope this chapter triggers more response.**

**I'm leaving for this school trip (that I REALLY don't want to go on) tomorrow. But I'll be back by Friday…**

**And once again thanks to Alexandra for beta-ing this… I think she's my beta now… just don't tell her :P .**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**If You Hadn't But You Did**_

_"Luke!" Haley called her best friend who was slowly approaching their table._

_Lucas cautiously sat down next to Lindsey and across from Haley. "Lucas, this is Nathan, your brother," she smiled. Both the guys flinched. "Honestly, guys, get over yourselves."_

_"Why is he sitting here?" Lucas questioned, not really caring that Nathan was right in-front of him and could hear everything he said._

_"It's a free world, isn't it?" Nathan replied knowing he was just the person Lucas didn't want to hear from._

_Lucas turned to Lindsey. "Why is he sitting here?" he repeated._

_She shrugged, "Haley playing matchmaker?"_

_"Oh my God! What is the big deal? You can't even sit at the same table?" Haley asked, at this point already annoyed._

_"Hey, I'm not being problematic," Nathan put his arm around her._

_"I don't understand why you two don't get along. I mean you guys just need to talk. You probably have a lot in common."_

_Lucas snorted. "Like what?"_

_"Like ba-"_

_"And don't say basketball," Lucas said knowing that was what she was going to say. After all, there was nothing else._

_"Fine then," Haley leaned towards Lucas._

_"See? There's nothing else," Lucas declared victoriously._

_"You have me in common," Haley smirked catching Lucas off guard. Nathan and Lucas eyed each other. "I mean, after all, if something happens to me, you both care about me enough."_

_That much was definitely true. The two guys were crazy about her and would do pretty much anything for her._

_"That's not fair, though," Lindsey protested. "I have that in common with them too."_

_Haley smiled. "Thanks, Lindsey, now I really feel loved."_

* * *

_"Did you see that?!" Haley asked Lindsey excitedly at the end of lunch._

_"See what?" Lindsey searched her bag for the binder of their next class._

_"Would you look at me when I talk to you? This is important."_

_Lindsey halted her search. "You sound like my mother. What should I have seen that is so important Mama James?"_

_"Nathan and Lucas had a full conversation. Isn't that great? It wasn't anything offensive, either," Haley beamed at their short exchange about a basketball team that neither Haley nor Lindsey recognized. It was probably because Lindsey and Haley were talking about a movie they were excited to go see based on some romance novel they both finished in around a day._

_"Careful there, it's not like they're going to become best friends or something."_

_"But they're communicating which is a huge step from before."_

_"What do you think is going to happen?" Lindsey asked skeptically. Her friend had a tendency to try to solve every single problem, even some that had no solution._

_Haley shrugged as a smile spread across her face. She knew exactly what she wanted to happen. Lucas and Nathan had a potential to get along, she knew it. And she wouldn't let Dan's mistakes jeopardize that. They were going to be brothers._

* * *

"Good morning," Nathan called cheerfully to his coworker when he walked into the faculty room that Monday.

"Someone's cheerful. You know what I say to cheerful people? Stop it," Peyton grumbled.

Nathan laughed and then looked at her sketchbook where a woman was sketching on a desk and the floor cracked underneath her. The black space beginning to form underneath her seemed as it was about to swallow her whole. "What's this?"

"A drawing," Peyton mocked.

"What of?"

She shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice if one of these days the floor would just eat us all up when we least expect it. I think that could be kind of great."

Nathan stared at her, "Are you okay, Peyton?"

"She's just in one of her moods. Don't worry," Jake entered the staff room. "How was your weekend, Nate? Have you gone on any hot dates?" he asked jokingly.

As an answer Nathan just smiled.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Brooke asked her friend.

Haley looked at her confused. "Better than what?"

"Than what you were on Friday night. You seemed-"

Haley held up a hand. "Let's not talk about that night."

"I don't get it. Was he a bad kisser or were you just embarrassed? Because after thinking about it I think you might have been embarrassed because they opened up the closet and you're so not the type of person to act like that. Yet again you were in the closet with Chris Keller so I doubt you could control yourself."

"Brooke, do you not understand the meaning of not talking about a certain subject?" Haley sighed frustratedly. "I'm not going to be going into any closets with Chris Keller anymore."

Brooke remained silent for a few moments. "How long did it take you before you were completely on him? Like five seconds or ten or-"

"BROOKE!"

"Sorry," she shut up in an instant.

Next Haley felt a hand grabbing her own and then felt that she was being pulled into somewhere. She tried to pull away but by the time she did she was already in the janitor's closet; the one and only Chris Keller was standing in-front of her. So much for not being in a closet with Chris Keller, she thought getting nervous.

"Haley, before you say anything Chris Keller just wanted to ask you something."

"Chris, what are you-" she gasped.

"I have no idea why you left the party so early but Chris and company was happy you came. And I just wanted to ask you if you'd want to go out with me."

Haley's jaw dropped and she was about to say something but no voice came out. She had to compose herself for a second. "Chris- I… honestly, Chris… I'm sure there are other girls that are… so much better than me and… I don't know… just… bye," Haley turned the knob and started walking quickly as soon as she left the closet.

"Hales! Where did you disappear to?" Brooke asked when Haley finally caught up to her. "Why are you all red?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, explain to me from the beginning. I missed the entire last part," one girl told her friend when the two entered their English class, Mr. Scott looking up at them.

"She went to the party with-"

"But why was she even in a senior party in the first place?" the first girl asked confused.

"I don't know. I think that someone invited her. Don't ask me who because I don't know. But anyway, she goes to this party with Brooke and I don't know, some people said they got really drunk or something and others say that's only a rumor-"

"So who said this whole story isn't one big rumor?"

"No, no… it's not. Look, it doesn't matter whether they got drunk or not. The bottom line is that she kissed Chris Keller."

The girl's jaw dropped. "THE Chris Keller? No, you're not talking about Haley. The one in this class?" Nathan looked up from the notes on his desk. "But what could he possibly see in her?"

The girl who was telling the story shrugged. "I mean she is pretty."

"But she's not… I don't know. What was she doing in a party in the first place? I thought she wasn't a party-person, didn't you say that-"

"Shh," the two girls fell silent as Brooke and Haley entered the class. It didn't matter to them while the other students were entering.

Haley and Brooke smiled at Mr. Scott and he smiled back. He focused on Haley's face, was there something she didn't…?

The bell rang and Nathan walked in-front of his desk to begin the class.

* * *

When Haley reentered the class after she walked Brooke to her own, she smiled at Nathan and walked to her desk to do homework.

Her job as a student-aide was pretty minimal. The truth was that Nathan didn't really need an aide so the class was more like a free period to her; not that it wasn't nice since she got to finish her schoolwork earlier than she would have.

"How was the party on Friday?" Nathan cleared his throat and looked at her after a few minutes into the usual silence of the class.

Haley looked up at him. "Fine. Didn't we talk about this beforehand?"

Nathan paused. "So nothing happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Nathan sighed. "Do you know a Chris Keller?" Haley remained silent. "Did you kiss him, Haley?"

She felt as if her heart was about to fall off a one-hundred mile cliff into absolute nothingness. She couldn't speak for an instant. How could she explain what happened? Was he ending things with her?

Brooke. This was all her fault! If she wouldn't have insisted on going to that stupid party none of this would have happened. But it was always easier to blame someone else. Haley knew that she should have just stopped it but everything was so confusing. By the time she realized what was going on it was too late to do anything.

"Yes."

The change in Nathan's eyes was prominent. Disappointment, betrayal, anger and fear all flashed across his eyes in a matter of a second. Then his blue eyes became icy and there was no warmth in them; a look she never saw in his eyes before.

"Nathan, you have to believe me, it's not how it sounds. I didn't want to kiss him! It was- it was this stupid…"

"I don't need any explanation from you, Haley. It's okay. I get it now, you never wanted this relationship and-"

"No! Nathan, stop. Please listen to me!" Haley got up and neared Nathan's desk. She could hear her own heart beating loudly in her ears. "It was a dare, okay? I couldn't say that I was with someone else and I couldn't say I didn't want to play because Brooke would have hammered me on about it. So when the bottle landed on Chris they told him to pick… someone to go into a closet with."

"Someone?"

"With the girl he liked most. But that doesn't matter because I don't like him and-"

"So why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't understand what was going on. It was dark and before I could understand any of it everyone was looking. I swear to you, Nathan… I didn't want to kiss him."

Nathan remained silent looking into her sincere eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this Saturday?"

"Because I just wanted to bury it. I thought there would be no fallout and none of it would matter."

"You can't bury it, Haley. Didn't you know it would be all over school by Monday?"

Haley looked down. "I didn't think about that." God, she was so stupid throughout that entire weekend.

"Were you drunk?"

"What?" Haley looked at him outraged. Was that what he thought of her now? She was some high school slut who did just that over the weekend? Well, with the people she sat with that wouldn't be such a far-fetched guess. But she thought he knew her better than that; even in a matter of a few weeks.

"Just clearing it up. Sorry," Nathan looked at her. She was waiting for some answer on whether she'd be forgiven. "So what about Chris Keller?"

Haley shrugged contemplating whether she should tell him the latest development. Going against lying as now she knew it could lead to nowhere, she decided to tell him. "He wants to go out or something but-"

"Say yes," Nathan suddenly cut in. An idea just flashed across his mind. This was actually perfect.

"I- what? No, Nathan. Why would I say yes? I'm dating you, remember?" That's it. He was getting rid of her, she knew it. She should have never accepted that party invitation. So what? Brooke would have been mad at her for a week or two but she couldn't have held Haley not wanting to go to the party against her.

Nathan leaned towards Haley. "We can use him as a decoy. That way you're his girlfriend but not really. No one would find out about us when you clearly have a boyfriend everyone knows about."

"Nathan," Haley spoke in protest. Surely, it was better than what she anticipated but she disliked the idea. She wasn't interested in Chris, she was interested in Nathan and in Nathan only. "I don't want two boyfriends!"

"You won't have two boyfriends. Think about this as two different worlds. When you are with me is one, and when you are in school is another."

And dreamland is the third, Haley thought frustratedly.

"And what if I refuse to go out with Chris?"

"You have no choice, Haley. That's the only way this can work out." Nathan straightened up and spoke apathetically.

"That's not true. It's been working so far. Everything's been okay for the past few weeks," Haley said, her voice shaking.

"And because everything's been going great you went and kissed Chris."

"Nathan…" her voice was barely audible.

"I'd rather you go on kissing one other guy than ten different ones because you had no way to get out of it. If you don't say yes to him then we can't go on. The risk is too high for us to get caught."

"Wasn't it only Saturday that you said that we won't get caught?"

Nathan turned around and began erasing the white board behind him. With that, Haley knew she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please!**_


	17. If I Am a Stranger

**To my readers: I'm sorry for the wait! I had SATs last week and was pretty much obsessively finishing this one course and was having panic attacks and such :S . Life is quite bizarre… I've been having more volleyball practice than usual too. It's all awesome anyway because I love it but it's kept me from writing. I have been working on the outline of the next few chapters and just the story in general. Writing up the timeline for this story is SO hard since it's just complicated :P. But anyway here is an update and hopefully it's worth it!**

**Thank you so much Alexandra for beta-ing this even though you're on a "vacation" in Holland! You're amazing!! Now you can rub it in to THE BOYFRIEND that you read an entire chapter and edited it while he was taking his sweet time making pancakes :P.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**If I Am a Stranger**_

Haley took another bite from her lunch and continued staring at it. Why couldn't her life be simple? Why couldn't she just have a high school boyfriend that she wanted to go out with? And, really, why were the dreams not real?

She looked around her at Brooke's friends and forced herself to stop thinking about how miserable she was and listen to what they were saying; apparently something very funny.

"You're so bad," Emma laughed and pushed Brooke playfully.

"How about Mr. Birks?"

"Fine, if you want him," Brooke teased. "His house, your house or at the school?"

"School," the blonde smirked and leaned forward waiting for Brooke's reply intently.

"Teacher's lounge or his classroom?"

"Principal's office," she challenged followed by extensive laughter from the other girls.

"I bet Principal Turner would love that," the girl Haley remembered as Gabriella, from Brooke's sleepover, said.

"Wait, you guys are talking about teachers?" Haley cut-in, complete shock written on her face.

"Welcome to the conversation, genius," Brooke turned towards her friend and smiled.

"But that's just… wrong," she shook her head. Why were these girls talking about having sex with teachers? How could they sit in their class later? Her dating Nathan was completely different. She tried to quickly justify it in her mind… It just was. She wasn't having sex with him, anyway.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Do hers," she suggested signaling towards Haley.

All the girls sat in silence and looked at Brooke who was thinking. She turned to Haley and smirked. "Mr. Scott enters the room and you're on the bed wearing a bra and mini-skirt."

"Brooke," Haley said in protest getting red.

Brooke held up her hands, "You open your legs and you're not wearing anything underneath."

The girls sitting at the table clapped and laughed.

"This is a huge turn-on for Mr. Scott and he comes closer to you. He feels up your legs and then, with one quick movement, he takes off his belt and his pants drop and then-"

"BROOKE!"

Brooke stopped and began laughing along with her other friends.

Haley got up and took her empty plate in her hands.

"Relax, Haley. It's all just in good fun."

"It's not funny," she turned away hearing something about how she was overexaggerating.

Damn it, why did Nathan have to be her teacher? She felt like a hypocrite seeing as even with all the games, those girls weren't actually seeing a teacher secretly… and she was.

After throwing away her food, Haley took a second to compose herself, waiting for the blush to leave her face, and then began walking towards her table.

Just as she was about to sit down, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Chris running towards her.

Great. She looked around and saw Brooke's friends fall silent and a few people sitting at the tables around them look up as well.

"Hey," he said when he got to her.

"Hi," she replied.

Chris shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around as well. "So I was wondering if you thought about what I asked you today. You know, in the… closet."

"Yeah," Haley looked down at her hands. God, why did this have to be in-front of everyone? As if this wasn't bad enough, now they had to have an audience.

"Yes you've thought about it or yes is the answer?" he looked at her hopefully. She would have never imagined Chris Keller, in all his fame and glory, so self-conscious.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she looked up at Chris and then to Brooke who was smiling at her.

Chris looked confusedly at Brooke and then back to Haley. "You will or you want to?" he tried reading the tone in her voice which wasn't showing too much enthusiasm. Was she looking towards Brooke to see what her friend thought of the situation? Obviously the last thing Chris wanted was for her to be doing him a favor; especially in-front of everyone. He definitely didn't want a blow to his ego. As if it wasn't blown up as it was.

"No, I want to," she tried to smile. She really couldn't wait to get out of this awkward conversation… and, already, this soon-to-be awkward relationship.

Chris smiled at her. Apparently her fake smile worked. "Do you want to come with me now to-"

"Actually, I kind of planned to do something already. Work on my homework and stuff and… maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure," Chris awkwardly leaned to peck her and then left.

Haley didn't waste time and took her bag, left the cafeteria and walked towards the library. Through this she made sure to avoid eye-contact with anyone. She didn't want people to see her in case she would start crying.

She found a table and sat down. Taking out a book from her bag she decided to try and forget her problems and just delve into the narrative. It wasn't working though as she felt tears sting at her eyes and the thoughts began flowing to her mind. Chris wasn't her boyfriend! Nathan was. It was just going to be something extremely fake with Chris and he was just so arrogant.

"That's not one of the books you want to pretend to be reading," Nathan took the seat next to her though he didn't look her way. "When you read it you need to pay attention to every detail or you won't understand the ending."

"Why are you even sitting next to me? Aren't you afraid someone will catch us?" Just like him, she was looking around as opposed to at him.

As if sitting together would be a trigger for people that a teacher and a student were dating. Nathan knew she was mocking him and didn't really want an answer. "You shouldn't be making such a big deal out of the Chris thing. We both need to make sacrifices. You're acting as if he's going to start hitting you."

"What about being faithful? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" After all, everytime she'd kiss Chris would be cheating on Nathan all over again. Maybe it didn't mean anything to Nathan, but it definitely meant something to her.

"I'm not going to be using this against you, Haley. You should know that."

"But it will feel like I'm cheating on you." They continued looking around at the few people sitting at the library, all of whom were far enough away to not hear a word of the two's discourse.

"It's not cheating if I know about it. I already told you I'm giving you permission to kiss him."

"It's not even about that," Haley whispered to herself. She didn't want permission to kiss someone else. Nathan was the only guy she was interested in.

Nathan turned to look at her for a quick second spotting her looking down towards the table. HE then turned to look towards the librarian. "I really don't see what the problem is. You know, I keep telling Bevin how mature you are compared to other people your age yet nothing you've been doing has shown that. You don't tell me anything until it gets to me though rumors going on at school and you're being extremely childish in this situation."

Haley remained silent.

It took everything in him to not reach for her hand. Her glossy eyes were, no doubt, going to be stuck in his mind throughout the entire day. She looked so broken. "Step up your performance. It wasn't too convincing," Nathan got up and walked away. He couldn't stand to be near her when she was the way she was without being able to console her.

He felt like a jerk but he knew that if he would begin telling her otherwise, she wouldn't go out with Chris and sooner or later they would be discovered.

Nathan walked into the faculty room and spotted several teachers finishing up their lunches. He went to sit next to Peyton.

"No drawing today?"

Peyton looked up at him. "Not inspired yet."

Nathan nodded and then looked around, but all he could see was Haley.

"Do you think we have a say in who we love, Peyton?" he turned his head to look at her. Surely he could talk to her in a general sense without having to say who he was talking about. "Or does something like that just happen?"

"It just happens," Peyton replied. "Speaking from experience, you don't always fall in-love in the most convenient times or with the people it would work out best with. And if we had a choice in the matter, it would work out perfectly, don't you think?"

"From experience? Do you mind if I ask you who-"

"It's Jake," Peyton answered after scanning the room and making sure that everyone was getting ready to leave and wasn't in ear-shot. "And he has a daughter."

"But didn't Jenny's mom leave when Jenny was born?" Nathan asked. "What's the problem?"

She shrugged. "It's just not the way I saw my life. Even if I try this thing with Jake and it works then I will already have a three year-old."

"Do girls always think ahead to marriage when they're thinking about starting to date someone?" Nathan smiled noticing the same thing Bevin talked about when she was thinking about dating a certain guy.

"No, but it's definitely something you need to think about when the guy you're thinking about dating has a daughter."

He nodded. "Good point." When it came to liking someone, you really didn't have a say in it. The whole situation was just screwed up. It would've been easier if he wouldn't have liked Haley, but she was so close to perfect in his mind. Her age was the only obstacle he saw; that and the fact that she was his student.

"Have you fallen for someone you don't necessarily want to like, Nathan?" Peyton asked curiously; turning the focus of the conversation away from her. She wasn't one to talk about her personal life.

Nathan thought about it for a moment, "No. I haven't." It was true. He loved the fact that he had fallen for Haley. Sure, it was inconvenient but if they could make it work then it would definitely be worth it.

"So what's your reason for asking? Was it a just wondering type of thing?"

"Just trying to get you to admit you liked Jagelski," Nathan nudged her.

"Ha-ha. Sure," Peyton rolled her eyes though she was smiling.

* * *

Haley left her latest classroom and pulled out her cell phone. Making sure not to bump into all the rest of the students hurrying towards their buses or to their homes, she finally opened it and saw she had seven messages; all of which were from Brooke. Just as she began reading the first she heard her name and looked up.

"May I be the first to say congratulations!" Brooke hugged her friend and shrieked. "I can't believe this. You're now officially dating! I'm so happy for you Haley."

Haley put on a smile, "Yeah, me too." She felt a stab at her heart. She was truly far from happy. Through all of her afternoon classes she was zoned out through most of the teachers' instructions and lectures, something that never happened to her. Nathan's harsh words regarding her level of maturity really hit home. She wanted to be enough for him and wanted to be on the same level as him. It was hard to hear that she wasn't.

Brooke linked her arm in Haley's. "I wish for a Senior and you get one. Explain to me how that's fair?" she joked.

You can have him, Haley thought. But she didn't say anything. Now would be the beginning of her silent protest. She couldn't say what she wanted to anymore.

Nathan said she had to step up her performance but she knew he meant her maturity. This wasn't about her anymore, this was about sacrifice.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	18. Pretty Girl

**There are no words I can possibly say to express how sorry I am. And I know you get this all the time from authors and you absolutely despise them for it… I know because I'm the same way. But believe me when I say that whoever said Senior year is easy is SO far from the truth. I traveled to Switzerland with my volleyball team, then had to make up all the work, applying to colleges, I just had exam week… and let's just say life is so freaking hard!**

**So I just go out for break so hopefully I can give you a few updates (if I even have any readers left!!!) but even during break I have too much to do (for school of course). So I will try my hardest to write and I probably will.**

**Again, I can't apologize enough. Hopefully my next semester is a lot easier (and that starts at the end of January), so we'll see how that works. I definitely have fanfiction on my mind though (I've been planning the outline during my boring classes =P)… again… I'm sorry and here's the chapter:**

**Thank you for Alexandra for beta-ing the chapter, again… enjoy your break with The Boyfriend =D**

**This goes out to all the readers who have been waiting for an update (again, I apologize!!!):**

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Pretty Girl**_

In an attempt to forget all her troubles, Haley delved into her homework_**,**_ letting the textbook capture her attention completely. Every once in a while she'd remember Nathan's words and curse herself for letting them hurt her the way they did. Of course she was not as mature as he was; she was a Junior in high school for God's sakes! Yet all her life she'd considered herself more mature than her classmates so using that excuse was not logical.

Perhaps her dreams made her less mature. Only after seeing what a relationship she had with Lindsey and Lucas she realized what she was missing. Maybe she needed to be a little immature. Not having such great friends really made her miss that part of being a teenager. She had no one to be immature with.

But she wasn't acting immature on purpose. She didn't even think she was being immature until Nathan said so. She was just not thinking. Desperately wanting to hide the fact that she had kissed Chris because she didn't want to believe it herself and not wanting to be with Chris because she didn't see the logic of dating someone she didn't like. That wasn't immaturity. The former was merely lack of thinking and the latter was common sense.

About to return to the extra work she was planning on completing, as her mental monologue made little sense even to herself, her cell phone rang.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said.

"So there's no way you can guess what I just saw," Brooke jumped straight into the conversation, skipping any and all formalities. Before she gave Haley a chance to answer, she continued, "The news of you and Chris is officially public."

Haley closed her eyes and began to rub her temple. She wanted to forget her problems, not for Brooke to remind her of them. But she couldn't really blame her friend; she didn't know this was a problem. "What do you mean 'officially public'?"

"On the school gossip site," Brooke replied. After all, that was the definition of officially public.

Haley opened her eyes. "We have a school gossip site?"

Brooke giggled. "You honestly didn't know?" Haley was indeed clueless in everything related to gossip in the school. But this time Haley _was_ the gossip. It was the first time Haley's name appeared on the gossip site and was why it was an even bigger deal than that the next day everyone would know that her friend was dating a Senior.

"It's a gossip site. Does it matter what it says there? People will just think about it as gossip, anyway."

"No, it's been confirmed," Brooke said. Not giving Haley an opportunity to say a thing, she began with her explanation of the next question she was, no doubt, about to ask: "Basically on the website there's all this new gossip written. Like… everyday. Now, every person who wants has a username, and it's usually anonymous. Like Cutie Pie 72 and names like that. So each person can like confirm rumors or reject them and by that you have a reputation on the website. Like me, I've only confirmed rumors that ended up true. So people know that if I confirm rumors then they're true. I'm a very reliable source."

Haley raised her brow. Wow, where did people find the time to make a gossip site that complicated? "Let me guess, you were the one who posted that Chris and I were dating."

"No," Brooke huffed in frustration. "I was about to do it but by the time I got on the site, someone already had it up and it was confirmed by like seven people. Five of which are reliable."

"Aha. That's wonderful Brooke," Haley said with absolutely no emotion in her voice. "Did you confirm it?"

"Umm, yes. Is that a problem?"

"No Brooke. It's fine." Haley looked down at her textbook and closed it. She was going to be on the phone with Brooke for at least another hour. She knew her friend.

"Good!" Brooke said excitedly. "I can't believe you didn't know about the site. Do you know this is the first time there has been gossip about you? This is absolutely huge. I mean Chris is one of the people who others always write gossip about. Some true, some just because. And suddenly, he's linked with a girl who has never had anything written about her. Isn't this exciting?"

"Should it be?" Honestly, she didn't see what the hype was about. Apart from the fact that, after hearing what Brooke said, she was worried that she would become a topic of gossip. She disliked attention and liked to keep to herself. Now every move she would make would be advertised on the site. That was definitely not something to be excited about.

"I think it's amazing. You have no idea what people are saying about this. I mean this is such huge news. You're connected to _the_ most wanted guy in the school. So many girls are jealous. There are over one hundred comments on this gossip topic!"

_Over one hundred?_ Haley began laughing.

"What's funny?" Brooke asked confused. Not understanding how the fact that Haley was gossip front page news was laughable. Sure, she was never even featured on that site, but laughing seemed so far from appropriate.

"I don't even know one hundred people in the school, Brooke," Haley said as she continued to laugh. "And now they all have a say about who I'm dating."

"Well Chris Keller definitely knows more than one hundred people and everyone always has something to say about who he's dating- Haley stop laughing!"

After a few seconds Brooke joined in. Her friend had a point. Suspending reality for a second: a girl dates a guy and one hundred people that the girl and the guy don't personally know have an opinion on the subject.

For the next hour Brooke read aloud the speculations of the posters regarding Chris and Haley's relationship. Haley wished some of them would prove to be true such as those claiming that he'd dump her within a matter of weeks. As humiliating as that sounded, she really wanted this relationship with Chris to end as soon as possible. Some of the comments were awful: trying to use some sort of logic explaining that Haley isn't _fit_ to date Chris and that soon he would find someone better suited for him; a girl who wasn't a nobody. Chris Keller definitely needed a somebody, which was something Haley definitely wasn't. Some of the comments were condemning others who were saying bad things about Haley explaining that people were just jealous and later wished Haley and Chris the best, saying Haley was a great girl and definitely pretty enough for Chris.

Haley couldn't get over the fact that these people didn't know her. Why did Chris have to be the star of the school? Why couldn't she date someone whose relationships were kept low-key? She knew that by doing that, the purpose Nathan and her were trying to achieve, of having a decoy, wouldn't be as beneficial as having her relationship with another guy advertised.

She looked over at the clock wishing to be asleep. She needed to escape this world once again. To enter a place where she didn't mind that everyone knew who she was dating because it was someone she actually liked. She didn't notice what others thought of her and didn't quite care; as long as she was with Nathan, she was happy.

_

* * *

  
_

_"Nathan," Lucas called out, catching up with his half-brother. "Listen, I need to talk to you."_

_"Then talk," Nathan said, half-uninterested and half willing to speak to Lucas for Haley's sake. He knew how much it bothered her that he didn't get along with her best friend. He would try and make some sort of effort._

_"Regarding Haley," Lucas started_,_ looking at Nathan's eyes, which had immediately softened. "I want you to know that I don't think you're using her or anything. Just…treat her right, okay?"_

_ "She's important to me, too, Lucas," Nathan said. At least Lucas wasn't forcing himself onto his relationship with Haley as he seemed to have done before. _

_Lucas nodded. He wasn't an idiot. He saw how much his best friend liked his brother, and he couldn't deny that she would be some sort of connection between himself and Nathan. Dan was the person who had separated them. And since basketball wasn't their great connector, perhaps Haley would be._

_With their newfound understanding and agreement, Lucas left._

_"Was I hallucinating?" Haley smiled, walking up to her boyfriend. "Did I just see you talking to Lucas?"_

_Nathan turned around to look at her. "Good so you saw me talking to him. I was doing that only so you could thank me for that later," he joked, giving her a peck._

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. You're so funny," she shoved him playfully. "Do you want to walk me to English?"_

_"I was actually going to cut out of here a little early. Do you want to come?" he smiled down at her, thinking of taking her with him._

_"I- Nathan, I can't. I mean… I've never skipped."_

_"You're almost out of high-school and you've never skipped?" Nathan asked, surprised. Sure, she was Haley, the best-behaved girl he knew. But if he would've added up all the time he spent outside of the classroom it would probably amount to a year._

_Haley turned red. "I'm not supposed to be feeling bad about being a good student!" she crossed her hands across her chest in embarrassment._

_"Yeah, you're absolutely right. There's nothing wrong with being strait-laced," he nodded as a smirk spread across his features seeing the look on his girlfriend's face._

_"I hate you," she shoved him. "Where are you taking me?"_

_Nathan laughed, taking her hand as they began walking towards his car._

_"What if we get caught?" Haley whispered, looking at all the students walking the opposite direction. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. _

_"Oh well," Nathan shrugged, smiling at his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it; we'll be fine."_

_She knew they would; she trusted him. Even with something as wrong and stupid as skipping school. A certain sense of excitement washed over her as she got into his car. There was nothing wrong with being a bad girl for once._

_She looked over at Nathan and smiled. This was going to be worth getting caught, if they would be. Being bad would feel good, she promised herself… especially because she was with Nathan._

_

* * *

  
_

Sitting through an unbelievably awkward student aide period, she didn't say a word not wanting to hear what Nathan had to say to her. Not that she was giving Nathan the silent treatment though, because that would be immature and childish which was definitely wasn't something Haley was aiming for. She just didn't know what to say to him. On one hand, he wasn't being the nicest guy to her, although she understood where he was coming from. On the other hand he was being this amazing boyfriend who was making an effort at getting along with Lucas. The latter, of course, was only in her dreams. But she saw all her actions somehow interwoven. It was the same Nathan after all. The only difference was that the Nathan that stood in-front of her class every single day was a few years older, a teacher, and much more experienced in life than she was. She couldn't help feeling inferior, and in a sense more immature.

When she left the room, after a polite 'goodbye' to Nathan, she walked to the school's noisy cafeteria.

Who knew she would be this grateful for noise? After around fifty minutes of complete silence, she needed it.

After standing in-line, choosing her food, and paying for it, she began walking towards her usual seat with Brooke's friends.

"You feel like sitting with cool people today?" Haley heard from behind her as she turned around and saw Chris.

She plastered on a smile. "By cool people you mean you?"

Chris laughed, "Come on." He began walking as she followed him. She tried to ignore the many eyes following them and tried not to think about all the different hate-filled comments that Brooke read aloud to her the day before.

She had to completely forget about Nathan when she was with Chris. This was her third world and in it she'd be insanely happy that Chris Keller liked her, meanwhile becoming some sort of image for the student body to gossip about.

As Chris stopped next to his table, Haley looked at the people occupying the seats. "Chris, you feel like sitting next to Narayan on the other side of the table so I can sit next to your beautiful new girl?" Damien smirked at Haley studying her _important _features with an approving look. "Who knew there were Juniors this good-looking?"

"Now give me one good reason why I should leave her sitting next to you," Chris asked looking at Haley.

Damien thought for a second, "So you can see her without needing to turn your head?" he tried.

Chris shook his head laughing, signaling Haley to sit down. Just as he was about to sit down as well, a beautiful wavy-haired blonde girl, wearing black leggings and a blue dress, rushed through Chris and sat down next to Haley, not even noticing Chris was about to sit there.

"Thanks, Aly," Chris chuckled shaking his head.

"Shut up," she spat out putting her bag on her lap as she began frantically looking for something.

Chris walked around the table and sat across from Haley. Damien was quite happy with this and put his hand around Haley's shoulders. Chris whispered an 'I'm sorry'.

"What are you looking for, babe?" Narayan questioned the blonde-girl who had just taken a seat next to Haley.

Haley turned towards her. She was remarkably beautiful, even in her frenzied manner. She looked incredibly familiar as well but Haley couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if she had seen her before, marveled at her beauty another time.

"Some stupid form for college," Aly gave up and threw her bag to the floor angrily. "Oh hi," she turned to Haley noticing the brunette for the first time. "You must be the Junior. I'm Alyson, the girl who really could care less right now that you're dating my friend because the world is coming to an end. Do you understand how stressful applying to college is? Of course not, you're a Junior. See guys? This is us last year: naïve and clueless." She huffed and took one of the sandwiches that were in-front of Narayan.

Chris sighed and looked at Haley. "You'll have to excuse her; she's a little stressed out over college."

"A little is _so_ an understatement," Alyson rolled her eyes. She sighed and then turned to Haley again. "Okay, let me start again," she smiled widely and stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm Alyson. Not always a bitch but definitely a drama queen. I guess I missed the whole scandal of you and Chris having sex in the closet-"

"Alyson," Chris scolded, not wanting to embarrass Haley.

"Making out or whatever… because I was in New York with my mom-"

"Where she goes once every two weekends because she has theater classes there," Narayan cut-in, feeling it necessary to brag about his friend.

Immediately Haley realized why Alyson looked so familiar. This was the girl who had starred in the past three school productions. Great, now she was even more intimidated by Chris' group of friends; two basketball stars, and a starlet.

"Might you always interrupt?" she looked over at Narayan, snarling.

"Anyway, now I don't know what I was saying so whatever," she turned back to Haley. "Honestly, nothing against you. We actually think you're okay for our Chrisy, don't we guys?"

"I think she's good for our Damy," Damien smirked, looking at Haley.

"Haley, are you interested in going out with Damien?" Alyson looked towards the younger girl.

"I umm- I…" she didn't really know how to reply to that. Was this the time to say the truth or to say something cynical or to…

"See? Besides, the type of girls you want are the ones that throw themselves at you. Haley isn't doing that."

"Nah, I think I made her speechless. Didn't I, Junior?" he held her tightly to him making Haley quite uncomfortable.

"Let go of her, Damien," Chris almost ordered his friend.

"Leave her alone," Alyson demanded as well.

"Or what?"

"You asked for it, babe," the blonde replied as she grabbed his hand and dug her nails into him.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing?!" he pulled his hand away from her and studied the marks.

"Damien's harassing girls again?" a black-haired girl turned towards the group. She was sitting next to Narayan only speaking to the group sitting next to them. "Oh look, it's the Junior."

"Her name's Haley," Aly informed her friend. "Isn't she cute? I think she's cute."

"Whatever," the girl said turning her head towards her other friends again.

"Someone's jealous," the blonde taunted, Haley not understanding why. It was at times like these when she wished she knew some sort of gossip. She would have to ask Brooke to fill her in later.

"Oh shut up," the girl glared at Alyson icily and then looked back at Haley.

"Umm, where are you applying to?" Haley turned to Alyson, trying to break the tension. A change in topic was definitely what this group needed. What more, she didn't want the other girl to look at her the way she was; completely scrutinizing, as if Haley was some bacterial cell under a microscope.

"That's a stupid subject to change the conversation to. We always talk about college. We need some peace and mind of it," the girl said.

"Juilliard," Alyson answered, looking from her friend to Haley. "And don't mind Lauren. She's definitely always a bitch. Isn't that right, Chris?"

"Incompatibility, not bitchiness," Chris replied and then looked at Haley. "Now you made Haley think we're all crazy." He smiled, one of those charming ones which would impress any other girl but Haley.

"She'll break up with you because of it," Alyson mocked bumping her shoulder against Haley's playfully.

"Just remember that I'm free," Damien winked at her.

"Hey dude, you're always free," Narayan said as the group began to laugh and Haley cracked a smile. Maybe these Seniors weren't too bad after all even if she wasn't going to fall in-love with Chris.

_

* * *

  
_

Haley sat down in one of the seats on her bus, ready to be taken home and to do some homework again.

Maybe if she saw Chris as a friend she wouldn't feel as bad. He wasn't really her boyfriend anyway so any association wouldn't really matter.

She realized that throughout an entire school-day she didn't speak to Nathan once. She absolutely despised that. Couldn't she have just graduated in 2003? She hated to keep going to the same basic question. Besides, there were no time machines that she knew of. She had to be satisfied with her dreams; dreams that would never become reality.

"Excuse me?" Haley looked up. "Umm… you're Chris Keller's girlfriend, right?"

Haley stared at the girl for a second. "Uh yeah," she nodded. Great… now she was going to have people reminding her she wasn't just friends with Chris. She was Chris' new pretty girl, whether she'd last longer than a month, or just a few days.

She looked out the window and tried letting her mind wander to Nathan and prom. It was only a month away. But maybe she would only get to those dreams after more than a month, or maybe in a matter of a few days. After all, the dreams didn't correlate with the timing of reality.

It was in this manner which Haley decided to deal with this day; denying that there was a life outside of the dreams. Soon it would be the weekend and then she could really catch up on her sleep and on the life that, as far as she was concerned, she should have had.

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: Review please! (I'm SO sorry there hasn't been much Naley in this chapter… I promise worth-while NH during following updates).**_


	19. Emotional Champ

**So… it's 1:20 AM but I wanted to get you guys a chapter before New Year's.**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! And I'm so freakin' excited because I officially have 100 readers =). I love you all! You rock my world.**

**So happy New Year's guys! Start your night drunk with your friends or… something =P.**

**Here's the next chapter and hopefully you enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Emotional Champ**_

_Haley wiped the counter at Karen's café with a dishtowel. After cleaning a quarter of it she stopped to take a breath, her head pounding like it never had before. She closed her eyes. It was worth it so she couldn't complain too much. They had the entire beach to themselves, everyone either at work or at school, where she was supposed to be. Between her and Nathan that bottle of vodka was a goner, something she had never anticipated he had in plan for them. _I have never seen you like this_, he told her. And with this headache, he wasn't going to see her that way again._

_"We missed you at sixth period.." She snapped her eyes open and saw her two best friends sitting in-front of her._

_"Yeah, I kind of cut," Haley looked down to the counter and continued cleaning it, refusing to look at her friends again._

_"He's got you cutting school?" she could hear the anger in Lucas' voice. "Just after I talked to him about treating you right. I'm going to-"_

_"It was my choice, Luke," she looked up at him, defending her boyfriend. Once she turned her gaze to meet those of her friends she realized Lindsey studying her._

_"Have you been drinking, Haley?" she questioned, not missing a beat._

_Haley looked at Lindsey for a second and then looked away. "You guys have no place to judge me, this is my life. Plus, you can't possibly tell me that you two have never ever and don't plan to-"_

_"Squeaky clean good girl for life," Lindsey held up her hands. "And proud of it, too. Something I'm guessing you weren't until about five hours ago. Proud, I mean, not a good girl."_

_Haley looked over to Lucas, begging for some sort of support. But she knew it was hopeless, both of them were definitely against Nathan 'corrupting' her._

_Lindsey turned to Lucas. "She got it out of her system. Don't worry about it," she said, attempting to free Haley from the spotlight._

_Lucas sighed frustratedly, obviously not liking Lindsey's conclusion of the topic. "Where'd he take you?"_

_Both Lindsey and Haley gave him a death glare. This topic was supposed to be closed. "The beach," Haley replied. Once she saw the horror in his eyes she immediately added, "We didn't go skinny dipping or anything. Relax."_

_With this the trio laughed. That last comment really did allow relaxation to wash over Lucas. What could he do? He couldn't help worry over her. She was his little sister and he would never allow for her to be hurt or be 'corrupted'._

_

* * *

  
_

Haley giggled, flipping her hair to the side, and shoving Chris away from her slightly. He had her against a certain locker, both of them not sure whose it was and Chris definitely not caring. After all, no one would dare tell him to move.

"No, Chris. Seriously though, I want to ask you something," she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. "If I tried playing match-maker, does Brooke have a chance with one of your friends?"

Chris raised his brow. "Who's Brooke?"

"Uh- my friend," Haley answered. Was Chris' status so superior that he didn't know about one of the most wanted girls in the Junior class? "She was the one who was there with me at Narayan's party."

"Aha," Chris nodded, obviously still not recalling who Brooke was. "Well, I'm guessing that you're not that in-tune with gossip. So let me fill you in: Narayan's with Alyson, if you haven't noticed," he smirked. "And judging from your expression, you really haven't noticed."

"Sorry, I- I guess I missed something," Haley felt herself blush. Now that she thought about it, then it was pretty obvious with Narayan's constant rave regarding Aly's acting and other achievements she refused to mention but he talked about anyway. "How about Damien, then?"

"Damien isn't really a one-girl type of guy, if you know what I mean. He only dates Seniors, too. I have no idea why he's willing to throw that rule out the window for you." Chris looked at her closely, and then smiled. "Never mind, I definitely have an idea."

"Chris, stop it," Haley laughed pushing him again. "You're making me uncomfortable." Great, so she wasn't going to be able to bring in her friend to the Senior 'in-crowed' so she'd have a person of which she felt comfortable around.

"Sorry, babe. My apologies," he whispered the last part as he leaned towards her and placed his lips over hers.

She was taken aback by surprise and didn't know how to react. _Haley, he's your boyfriend, _she reminded herself._ It is not unusual for people to kiss when they're dating. _She forced herself to kiss him back, though it took everything in her to not pull away.

_There is no Nathan, there is not Nathan, there is no…_

"PDA," she heard just before Chris broke the kiss. The two turned their heads towards the source of the voice but he had already walked passed them, looking at a certain piece of paper in his hands.

"Who the hell was that?" Chris asked, anger written all over his face.

"My teacher," Haley gritted between her teeth, her eyes slightly narrowed. Her gaze was still following said teacher until he was out of view.

_

* * *

  
_

Nathan walked into the faculty room, finally raising his head to acknowledge Peyton's and Jake's presence. He sat down next to them and shoved the notice he had received aside. He only took it as a distraction anyway.

"Someone really cares about what Principal Turner has to say," Peyton laughed taking the notice in her hand.

"Some of those teenagers are just really… disgusting," Nathan shook his head. "All over each other."

Peyton looked over at Jake. "You want to tell me that you weren't like that in high school?"

Nathan ignored her question, "What do you guys know about Chris Keller?"

"You want to take this one, Peyton?" Jake laughed as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"One of the most arrogant bastards in this school," Peyton exclaimed. "And I don't care that I'm a teacher talking down on a student like this. He refuses to take any music classes in this school because he thinks he's too good for all of it. Some record label has signed him on for when he graduates and because of that he thinks he's some king who can treat people like crap. And his friends are pretty much all like that, too. I swear if I were a student, I'd stand up to him and explain clearly that he is not above anyone and quite frankly, not deserving of any success."

"So what does an 'arrogant bastard' like that," Nathan quoted her own words, although they seemed pretty accurate, "doing dating a girl as decent as Haley James?"

Jake shrugged. "He's sick of the Senior girls?" he suggested.

Peyton shook her head. "He's into his music, and it's quite clear that she is into music as well."

Nathan stared at Peyton. "They actually have something in common?" He was in complete disbelief. This wasn't going to make Haley _drawn_ to Chris in any way, was it?

_

* * *

  
_

After a class period in which he attempted to ignore Haley to the best of his ability without seeming obvious, his students finally left the room; Haley, as usual, walking Brooke to her next class.

He began organizing his desk, something he had never felt the need to do previously. Seeing Haley with Chris wasn't as easy as he expected it to be, he had to remind himself that she was just a student who, as far as he was concerned, could be head-over-heels in-love with Chris Keller without Nathan caring. In school that was all she was to him, he couldn't go asking other teachers about her new boyfriend. The whole 'decoy' thing would be for nothing if he was going to go blow it. What would he care who his students were dating, anyway?

He heard the door close and saw Haley walking to her seat, avoiding eye-contact. She sat down and pulled out some assignment that was, no-doubt, due in a few weeks.

"So you seemed pretty comfortable with him this morning," Nathan said, breaking the silence, but not leaving his gaze from his desk where he was pretending to be rearranging some papers.

Haley looked up. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment for my terrific acting," her voice biting and sarcastic in a way it never was before. She looked back at her assignment. "No, you know what," she looked back at him, "you're a real jerk. You practically push me onto this guy and then you have a problem when I do just what you _asked me_ to do. If you're going to be an ass about it then forget it."

Nathan looked up from the desk to meet her eyes. They were full of fury, an emotion he never expected to see in them.

For a second he was completely speechless. There was no way to argue with the point she made. He was the one to initiate Chris' and Haley's relationship, to force it forward, yet he was acting completely out-of-line. This was his plan; of course she couldn't develop feelings for Chris…

By the time he had come to a conclusion, she was up on her feet and all of her belongings in her bag.

"Mr. Scott, can I go to the library? I need to get some books for a research paper for my history class," she explained, her voice sugary sweet, and her smile as genuine as her voice was cool.

The sudden change in both subject and tone took Nathan off-guard. But albeit the completely different turn of conversation, the atmosphere was as strained as before.

"I- yeah, I gue-"

"Thank you so much," Haley turned around and practically bolted towards the door, leaving a distressed Nathan to ponder how they have gone from talking about a possible future together just a few days ago to her not baring to be in the same room as him; exiting as if she were only… a student.

_

* * *

  
_

"Haley."

She turned around and smiled, "Hey Chris." She let him kiss her until he pulled away and smirked.

"You coming?" he asked, with a head jerk towards the western side of the cafeteria.

"Actually," Haley paused, "can we sit with my friends?"

Chris scrunched up his face, "What?"

"Come on, it's not a huge embarrassment. You went as low as kissing a Junior, sitting with a few can't hurt your reputation too much," she winked at him, attempting to be as confident as the other two girls which adorned his table.

Chris sighed and allowed her to drag him towards what was _her_ table. The second they got there, what seemed to be the entire table fell silent.

"Hey," Haley said, mostly to Brooke. Although, for the first time, any girl who was in hearing distance greeted Haley as if she were her best friend. "So everyone knows Chris, right?" The only answers she got this time were nods and shy smiles. Shy, HA! These girls who practically pushed themselves onto other guys were suddenly in a loss for words.

"How are you doing today?" he asked, addressing all of the girls present.

Brooke winked at Haley who smiled in return. It wasn't as if Brooke knew that Haley disliked this new development. It was only natural for Brooke to be happy for her friend.

"So I have a question," Emma leaned forward across the table, the only girl in the bunch who was not completely smitten by him. It was her confidence, undoubtedly, that allowed her, as opposed to the others, to speak up. "Why Haley? I mean don't you have all of the Senior girls at your disposal?"

Chris laughed and looked towards Haley, who was looking at Emma indignantly. Chris, on the other hand, saw this as a question to which Haley's friends wanted some romantic reason in which he confesses that since she was a Freshman he had his eyes on her. "She just caught my attention, that's all."

Emma raised her brow. "Haley caught your attention? When exactly was this? When she walked by you in the hall wearing that Dolce and Gabbana dress," she offered as some of the girls around her laughed quietly to themselves; everyone in that table knowing well that fashion was not a passion of Haley's.

"Umm, no; not exactly. It was when she sang that solo in the school assembly," Chris replied, not quite understanding Emma's sarcastic comments towards her friend.

"Interesting," Emma nodded looking over at Haley and smiled. "You're quite a performer, aren't you?"

Haley didn't even know if that was a question she needed to reply to. They were all there, they could tell if she messed up on that stage. But with Emma's gaze practically tormenting her she began believing that she might have made some mistake. But it was only Emma's mind games, and Haley knew not to allow the girl to influence her.

A few minutes passed in which a few girls finally got the nerve to ask Chris some questions. Most of them coming across as groupies who swore they would do anything to hear him perform for them.

"I mean, like, how often are you in a recording studio?"

"Is the record already asking you to record some stuff? Have you started your CD, already?"

"Oh my God! Have you?"

Chris laughed as he answered each question in turn.

Haley sat quietly, eating from her lunch and every once in a while smiling at Chris to keep up the show.

"So let me get this straight," Emma interrupted again, after not speaking for a long while. "You actually see something in her? Because we've been sitting with her since last year, and still fail to see anything extraordinary or even bearable for that matter."

"Emma!" Brooke scolded, unaware of what Emma was saying until it was too late.

"Thank you ladies, it's been fun," Chris got up and offered his hand to Haley who took it. "Unfortunately we have to go."

Hearing the fading voices in the distance, Haley didn't dare look behind her as Chris led her outside of the cafeteria, outside of the school building.

_You're an idiot- idiot! What were you expecting to happen? None of them are you friends… idiot! _she thought to herself as she crashed into Chris' chest as he abruptly stopped.

And since all eyes were on her, everyone would soon figure out she had no-one in that rotten school. Tears now fell freely down her cheeks, and Chris hugged her tightly to him, attempting to soothe her. "You don't need friends like that. I know it's cliché, but with friends like that I really _would_ rather have enemies. Friends to your face and then, when they have the opportunity they backstab you just to look cool. Hey," he rubbed her back, "it's not worth it. She wishes she had what you do."

"What, you?" Haley wiped her tears and smiled at what seemed like another one of Chris' comments to show his truly arrogant nature.

"Nah," Chris laughed. "More like a voice that doesn't make you want to smash her face in the wall type of thing," he lifted her face to his. "You know what? I don't believe we've had an official date," he changed the subject to a much brighter one. "Are you busy this Friday night?"

Haley shook her head. "Friday's perfect." He really wasn't that bad.

_

* * *

  
_

"You feel like talking to me? You've been on this couch all day," Bevin bounced on said couch and neared Nathan. "Come on! Mr. Grumpy Gills!" she said, speaking in the exact same manner as Dory from _Finding Nemo_.

Nathan cracked a smile but then returned to his somber mood.

Bevin grabbed Nathan and shook him. "A smile! That's all you give me?! Speak man! Speak!"

"Bevin, seriously," Nathan protested, not willing to say anything else.

"Fine!" she turned her body and crossed her legs so that she was facing him. "So Theresa and I saw this lip gloss in the mall the other day and I wanted to get it. But it was really expensive so I was deciding. Out of nowhere Theresa- that fool! - begins singing the lip gloss song! And we're like in a public store. People are watching and she's just singing the song. And I try to shut her up but-"

"It's about Haley, okay?!" Nathan finally cracked, unwilling to hear any more of the stupid tale which Bevin chose purposefully for this point exactly.

"Of course it is," she nodded; as if this could be about anything else. "Talk to me," she placed her legs on his lap and leaned against a pillow.

Nathan shrugged and leaned back as well. "I'm just an idiot. She called me an ass today and I completely deserved it." Nathan closed his eyes, obviously frustrated with himself.

"What did you do; go around speaking to girls like you did in college?"

"No need for stupid reminders, Bevin. I asked her to pretend to go out with Chris Keller and I was just out-of-line when I saw them today in the hall."

"Scott said _what_?!" Bevin asked in shock.

That next half-an-hour passed with Nathan's explanation of the story. Every once in a while his arm would receive a blow from Bevin's fist, until he learned to turn away from her at every part of the story where he knew he deserved one from her.

"You know, you're the idiot in this situation. As if you didn't know something was going to happen at that party. It's not like she's not desirable. I was telling Theresa the other day that your Junior is pretty damn-"

"Bevin," Nathan interrupted her, not needing to hear any verification regarding Haley's appearance. One look at her was enough for him.

"Sorry. Bottom line is: you're an ass; she's right; you're not; make it up to her."

"By?" Nathan looked at her.

"By not being an ass anymore," Bevin replied with her hand out and her eyes looking the other way. "Tell her she's your everything; don't push her to somebody else without sitting her down and making sure she knows that. Tell her you're a jealous bastard; don't tell her that she looked like she wanted to be in the arms of that other guy. Just… step up your performance, gush!" she took the pillow from behind her and smacked him with a grin. "You're a great guy, Nate. You're just such an idiot sometimes."

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Review please!**


	20. Other Side of the World

**Hey y'all! So it's two AM (and if my mom wakes up she's going to kill me)… this is the longest chapter by far. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They made me work on this chapter albeit my busy schedule and all the end-of-semester work I still have to do.**

**So, again, I hope you like this update. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Other Side of the World**_

_She looked at the hoop and frowned. Haley was able to calculate the angle of elevation between her gaze and the basket itself; the speed in seconds it would take for a basketball to get to its destination; and to find the parabolic formula for the shot to get through the hoop. All of that, but she couldn't shoot the stupid thing._

_"Hey beautiful," she heard from behind her._

_"Nathan," she quickly turned around and attempted to hide the basketball behind her._

_He smiled, "Your mom said you'd be here, something about a grade."_

_"Not really," Haley smiled back angelically. Surely enough Nathan had seen her shooting before he had said anything. That was pretty embarrassing, the school's star player seeing the girl he's dating missing the basket by miles._

_The ball fell behind her and bounced rhythmically until it came to a stop._

_"And what may this be?" Nathan smirked looking towards the basketball that was slowly rolling towards the grass._

_Haley looked towards the ball, only turning the top-part of her body, feet remaining planted in the hard-concrete. "Look at that! Lucas forgot his basketball here."_

_Nathan laughed as he walked towards the grass, picked up the basketball and turned towards Haley. "Shoot," he said and threw an underhand-shot towards her._

_Once she got a hold of the ball, she looked at it and then at Nathan. Looking quickly away from him she threw the ball in the air and hoped for the best, knowing it would hit closer to Nathan than the actual basket._

_"Was that your jump shot?" he smirked again. "Because of that was your jump-shot, I can't date you anymore."_

_"Ha-ha," she rolled her eyes. "You can just go home now so I can stop embarrassing you."_

_"Go home and miss out on ten more minutes of being with you? Not a chance," he said, a genuine smile stretched across his features._

_He walked towards Haley and took the ball from her. "Square your shoulders to the basket, and bring the ball up right past your nose like this, okay?" he demonstrated as she imitated, looking towards the basket with an imaginary ball in her hands. "Bend your knees a little," he handed her the basketball. "And just relax your hips," she felt his hands on her hips and a shot of electricity was sent through her body at his touch. "Just shoot."_

_Following Nathan's instructions, she shot. The ball hit the rim and fell to the ground._

_"Great," Haley sighed frustratedly._

_"That wasn't too horrible," Nathan laughed. "It was actually kind of sexy," he smirked, looking at her and then walked towards the ball._

_

* * *

_

"Haley, can we talk?" Brooke said at the conclusion of homeroom.

"Yeah, sure," Haley nodded, the two exiting the class.

"I just wanted to apologize for Emma yesterday. That was completely out of place, and as her friend I should've stopped her before. I honestly just thought she was teasing like she does all the time, but that was just awful. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Haley shrugged. "It's not like you knew what she was going to say."

Brooke remained silent. She really didn't. But she had to apologize to Haley, the situation was just messed up and she felt to blame because Emma was her friend.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley broke the five-second silence.

"Sure."

"Well, as the gossip queen, do you know anything about Chris' friends? I felt like I was missing something when I was with them."

Brooke laughed, "I know pretty much everything about his friends. Anyone specific you want me to tell you about?"

Haley shrugged. "Is there any reason Lauren should be jealous of me?" she tried to make the question as unimportant-sounding as possible.

"Seeing as Chris broke up with her just around the time he fell for you, I would most definitely say that is a yes," Brooke smiled as shock overwhelmed Haley's features.

"But she's… she's gorgeous… and… and exactly what- they-he-"

Brooke chuckled, "You're too funny. Don't go all insecure on me. You're just as gorgeous. Her only benefits are being a Senior, in his crowed of friends and a Pom."

"Poms as in the dance team?" Haley clarified, already knowing the answer but being so confused by the fact that Chris actually broke up with Lauren for her that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Does all of this really matter? He's with you now, isn't he?" Brooke smiled and hugged her startled friend. "If you need to know anything else, just let me know. See you Fourth," and with this Brooke Davis disappeared into the crowed of people walking towards their first period class.

_

* * *

_

Haley walked back into the class looking at her shoes, contemplating whether she should ask to go to the library again or just leave without asking.

Taking her bag and slinging it across her shoulders, she began walking back to the door.

"Miss James," she heard from the teacher's desk.

She frowned. She knew she should've just taken her bag and left right after class.

"Can you close the door? We need to talk," he continued.

Opening her closed eyes she closed the door and slowly turned around to see Nathan standing behind the teacher's desk, not avoiding her gaze.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Not really," she replied icily though she took off her bag and put it on the floor. Looking back at him, she crossed her arms and waited for him to say what he wanted.

"Look Haley, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have- I mean it wasn't…" She was younger than him, dammit! Why was he nervous and unable to speak? "I was a jerk, okay? I shouldn't have pushed you onto him without explaining to you that it's the only way I see this working between us. And you have no idea how badly I need this to work. You're my everything and I can't take any chances of losing you," he sighed, feeling quite lame for using Bevin's exact words, but he couldn't even think straight now, and everything she said the night before was true and definitely pertained. "I was jealous yesterday and that results in me being an ass, I guess. I was never really jealous with girls before," he looked down at his table and flicked a pen not wanting to look at her after confessing that. "How about I take you out tonight?" he slowly looked up, knowing that he wouldn't see her reaction if he didn't look at her.

He saw the smile on her lips slowly fade. "I- I kind of have plans… with Chris," she sighed, this time it was her turn to look down.

"Oh," he said. At least she was smiling before, which was a sign that his speech worked. Though he couldn't help but see the irony, apologizing for pushing her onto Chris and wanting to make it up to her only for her to have plans with Chris.

"Maybe I can come afterwards?" she offered looking hopeful. "I don't know until what time I'll be with Chris but I could try to get out early."

Nathan shook his head. "Don't leave early. If you're going to be dating him the least we can make sure of is for it to be convincing."

"Fine then, I'll just come afterwards," she said frustratedly, annoyed that he was once again discussing what she had or not have to do to be a convincing girlfriend.

"Haley, you don't have to-"

"I want to," she said. If she was going to have to be with Chris, the least Nathan could do was allow her to be with him.

He looked at her and understood where her train of thought was. He nodded.

_

* * *

_

"So after ditching us yesterday only now you're willing to sit with us?" Alyson said, as she sat down across from Haley.

"I-" Haley looked over at Chris. What did he tell his friends about yesterday's lunch? Did he tell them the truth so that they will all know how pathetic she was?

"We ditched them, too," Chris laughed, putting his arm around Haley. "We're practically newlyweds; you can't expect us to _want _to be in the company of others."

Aly rolled her eyes and smiled at the two, "Whatever. Just don't leave us hanging without fair warning."

"You're coming downtown with us to the club tonight, right?" Damien asked Chris, though he was looking at Haley.

Alyson looked up from a Julliard pamphlet she was reading.

"Newlyweds, remember?" Chris smirked.

"Seriously? Chris!" she complained. "She doesn't look like the kind of girl to have sex on the first date as it is. Just come!"

Haley blushed, not liking either option of the night that Alyson mentioned.

"Unlike you and Narayan, it is actually possible for two people to stay-in without having sex- ow!" he cried in pain after she kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Way to make me sound like a slut," she glared at Chris and then looked at Narayan. "He's such a jerk."

"How about Haley decides?" Damien offered. "What do you say, Junior? Clubbing with us or having sex with Keller?"

"Who said anything about sex?" Chris sighed annoyed.

"Fine, clubbing with us or not having sex with Keller?" Damien looked back at Haley.

"I'd rather just be with Chris, actually," she replied and saw the fallen faces of everyone in the table. Who knew that her company could actually mean anything to people in this school? It almost made her want to change her mind. "Sorry guys."

"I'm just going to pretend like that wasn't a blow," Alyson pouted as Damien stroke his cheek with his forefinger feigning tears.

"We'll just have to drag her with us some other Friday night," Narayan offered, winking at her.

Haley laughed. Their persistence and the fact that they actually wanted her with them made her like them even more.

_

* * *

_

Haley looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in plain jeans and a brown halter-bra top which was one of the items Brooke bought her earlier that year. Her hair was in two braids and her make-up, which she decided to wear, was light and natural.

The time told her she had another hour until she had to go to Chris' house. She sighed; it took her practically two hours to get ready. All this work just so she can spend the night with Chris and Nathan. The latter she didn't mind spending the time with instead of sleeping and dreaming some more. But she was tired already and definitely didn't look forward to putting off sleep.

She hasn't even gone to see Lucas in what felt like the longest time and she truly missed him. Granted, she saw him in the dreams basically all the time, but it just didn't seem to be enough. And when she would remind herself that the dreams were not reality, she felt even worse for not seeing him.

With a sigh she turned around and left her room. Perhaps if she went to Chris' an hour earlier, she could get out sooner.

_

* * *

_

"There just isn't a lot to clubbing. I don't mind it, and it's cool with my friends but sometimes it gets to be too much. Going downtown, dancing to the same songs, random desperate sluts coming up to me, waking up the next day with a pounding headache," Chris shrugged. "It's cool, but not every single weekend."

"Yeah, definitely cool," Haley said sarcastically. "I definitely can't see why you don't want to do this all the time," she joked.

He smiled. "That's why this is good, just some… break."

Haley nodded and remained silent for a few seconds. "So those random sluts came up to you even when you were with Lauren?"

Chris looked at her for a while. "I don't know what you think of us all exactly. But we're not exactly- I mean because we're with someone doesn't mean we can't be with other people. Not to that extent but… like especially dancing. As innocent as Aly seems to you, she really likes to see where the limit is with Narayan and she can be a real bitch about it- especially when she's drunk."

"You mean she-"

"No. She just likes to see Narayan's face when some other guys are 'all up on her', if you know what I mean. But she's relatively decent."

"Aha," Haley looked down at her nails. "For the record, I think you're all great."

Chris laughed. "Not a bunch of sluts and jerks?"

"I don't know about that," she smiled. "But no matter what you guys are, you're just… sweet."

"Sweet," Chris chuckled again. "Now that's not a word I'm used to hearing about us. It might just be your effect on us."

"My undeniable charm," Haley rolled her eyes.

"You're a breath of fresh air. A break from the drama and superficial school life we're constantly in."

"Funny you wanted to drag me to a club, then," Haley smiled. "No better place to escape drama and superficiality."

"It's just part of this lifestyle, not anything we can help. We don't hate it; it's just nice to see something else for once."

"Okay, but is there any way that you make sure that we never go to a club? It's just something I don't want to do. I've never been a big fan of drinking, fake IDs and random sluts."

"Yeah sure," Chris laughed. "I'll see what I can do next time when clubbing comes up."

_

* * *

_

Two bowls of popcorn, a movie, a 12-track CD and a fifteen minute drive later Haley was knocking on Nathan's door and looking at her watch.

"Hey cutie! Look at you," a cheerful Bevin answered the door and hugged the high-schooler. "Good thing you came so late, Nate and I just finished watching a movie. You know Fridays are our movie nights. It took me forever to make Nathan sit down and watch one with me, though, because he kept on saying how you might be here. So I explained to him that we'll just stop the movie or something… but we didn't have to because you only came now."

"Bevin, let her in," Nathan called from the living room.

"Who the hell is stopping her?" Bevin yelled back. "Well why are you just standing there? Come in." She opened up the door wider and Haley thanked her.

"How was your date?" Nathan asked as he got up and walked over to her, kissing her lips first and then her forehead.

Haley shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

"Is Chris sweet?" Bevin asked, already sitting on the couch.

"Bevin, can you excuse yourself?" Nathan turned to her furiously, still holding Haley in his arms.

"I bet he's not as jerky as Nathan," Bevin stuck out her tongue. "Fine, I'm going to my room. But you're going to have to clean," she pointed towards the coffee table where an empty box of pizza, cups, plates and soda lay. "Have a good rest of the night. Good seeing you, Haley."

Nathan followed her with his gaze until she left the living-room. "As you were saying," he looked back at Haley who was laughing.

"I need a friend like that. You two are funny together. What movie did you watch?"

"_Stranger than Fiction._ Bevin picked it."

"And you didn't like it?" she asked recalling the movie from a few months earlier when she watched it with her mom.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I was kind of looking forward to doing this," he kissed her again only this time allowing himself to be much more passionate, as now Bevin was absent.

"Sorry for being a jerk to you this week," he said when they pulled away.

"Don't even mention it," Haley shook her head. "We're fine now and that's all that matters." She leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him again. Damn, she needed this more often.

_

* * *

_

"Is it really that awful?" Nathan asked her, half an hour later when they were on the couch, her head rested on the pillow and her legs on his lap.

She looked into his eyes, and deciding she didn't want to give him a harder time she replied: "It's fine."

"I wouldn't want you to do something you don't want to," he said. "It's just-"

"Important that I do it, I know," Haley sighed. "I wish things didn't have to be this complicated though. Don't you just want to be my age sometimes? Make it simpler. Not needing to hide anything from anyone."

"But at least we found each other. In so many ways it's worth all the sacrifice we have to make."

"Yeah, of course it is, but it would be much easier if we didn't have to. That's all I'm saying."

"I don't know how much that will help us; talking about how unfair everything is. This is the way things are and we pretty much can't do anything about it. That is besides making sure that we're not caught until it's okay for us to be together."

Haley sighed. "So how is this going to work exactly? Secretly date until I graduate from high school? Use Chris as a decoy for this year, and then what? Next year I'll have to find another guy to pretend to date?"

"We don't need to think that far ahead. It's here and now, and that's all we have to think about. The rest we can figure out later."

Haley closed her eyes. "It would be nice if life actually could work without planning. It just seems like we're being irrational."

"I just think there is no need to plan everything. When the time comes to figure out what we need to do, we will. For now everything is worked out. When it's not, then we'll worry about it."

Just letting things work themselves out wasn't in her nature and it frustrated her that would be the way they will have to leave it at. _It will be okay. _But here they were, she dating another guy she wasn't even interested in because everything proved to be nothing but okay.

"Do you want to eat anything, Haley?" Nathan offered.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she yawned.

"Do you want to go home? I can-"

"No," Haley opened her eyes and shook her head. "I want to be with you."

He smiled at what she said but asked her if she was sure- just in case.

"We barely get this chance. I'm not going to just go home to sleep now." No matter how hard her week was, both with her emotional roller-coaster and the amount of work she had to do academically, she didn't want to do anything but be there with Nathan. And for once, she needed to be with the real Nathan, not the dream one. It was obvious their relationship wasn't as simple and smooth as her dream one, so she needed to spend that time with him to make it better; to prevent any more fighting.

"Okay," Nathan nodded. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? Bevin owns a lot of chick-flicks."

"Aw, you'd watch a chick-flick for me?" Haley smiled at him.

"Only if you promise not to advertise," he smirked.

"As if I'll be stupid enough to explain to the whole school what exactly I was doing at my teacher's house watching a chick-flick," she laughed.

"Okay then, with that kind-of promise, I'll go and read you out what she has."

Once Nathan got up from the couch, Haley readjusted herself and closed her eyes; her lids feeling heavy.

"You listening?" she heard his voice farther away than it was a second ago.

"Yeah," she called out loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay. _Miss Congeniality, _both the first and the second, _Alex and Emma, What Women Want, Father of the Bride, _again both first and second, _Little Black Book, …"_

_"Casablanca?" Nathan stared at her. "Honestly? Are you sure you're not still drunk from yesterday?"_

_"What's wrong with Casablanca?" Haley frowned, not liking the drunk reference._

_"It's… black and white. And… old."_

_Haley laughed, "Have you ever seen it, Nathan?"_

_He remained silent._

_"You've never seen it?!" she gasped. "It's an American Classic!"_

_"It's a girls' movie," Nathan complained._

_"No it's not! You'll like it, Nathan. Just because it has the reputation to be this amazing romance movie, which it is, doesn't mean it's not more than that. It takes place during World War II. There are criminals and business rivals and guns and police and-"_

_"Fine, I'll watch it," Nathan interrupted. "As long as it's not some boring love stories."_

_"Love stories are never boring," Haley argued as she popped the DVD into the player and then went to snuggle next to Nathan so they could watch the film; instantly feeling warm when his arms were around her. "You'll love it," she whispered._

_"For some reason-"_

"Haley, Haley sweetie wake-up," she heard as she slowly opened one eye, noticing she was lying awkwardly in a small-confined location. She looked towards the source of the voice and saw Bevin in-front of the wheel.

"What am I doing here?" Haley asked, slowly getting up and noticing the car parked before her house.

"You fell asleep," Bevin smiled. "And we didn't think Nathan should take you in case someone you two know from school would see you. Long day, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Haley rubbed her eyes. "That's so embarrassing. I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It's okay. Nathan's not mad at you or anything. He actually feels to blame for making you come to the apartment so late."

"Please tell him I'm sorry and that he shouldn't feel guilty. I feel so bad."

"Now the both of you are going to sulk," Bevin laughed. "Don't worry about it. But may I just say that you are definitely not a light sleeper. It took me forever to wake you up."

Haley scowled. "I used to be."

"Well maybe you're just really tired now. How about you go to bed now? You can call Nathan in the morning."

"Thanks Bevin," Haley said as she opened the door. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Don't worry about it. Anything for Nathan and the girl he adores," she smirked.

Haley began walking towards her house, Bevin not leaving until Haley was safely inside. The house was dark and she assumed her parents were both asleep.

Soon she would be too. Back to the world where nothing was complicated and her greatest fear was that Lucas and Nathan weren't acting like brothers yet. But even that would resolve itself eventually, and her life would just be smooth-sailing with Nathan as her boyfriend and prom-date and Lucas and Lindsey as her loyal and loving best friends.

_

* * *

_


	21. The Answer

**Before you showcase your anger, I would just like to say, in my defense that IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I swear it! So on a sunny day I was working merrily on the fanfiction, and so my stupid cleaning guy comes and disconnects a USB device that is connected to my computer which has ALL the pictures I took in the past three years, over five-hundred NH video clips, just shy of 700 avatars and MY FANFICTION. And so I'm pissed off and try and reconnect my USB and it didn't work! I gave it to my dad to fix it and that wasn't successful, then went to my film teacher from last year (who also teaches AP computer something) and after checking it he says "It will never ever work again". And so I've been DEPRESSED. But then my dad gives it to someone in his university and BAM! The dude recovers all my material! But THEN my e-mail stopped working and I didn't know I could change my fanfiction e-mail until… well, today! And basically… that's my story… haha.**

**But I really am sorry, and I can't believe it's been so long since I wrote! A *break* like that NEVER happened to me… maybe a month or so but not… like this.**

**So the first half of this chapter was written a few months ago and the second half today (haha). I truly hope you enjoy it… spring break starts next week but I'll be in Switzerland the first half of it… and I'm actually really busy studying for my AP exams (I have this unbelievable schedule that consists of hours upon hours of studying… it ain't funny!) So I will try to squeeze in at least one chapter during spring break (maybe before I leave to Switzerland?) After my APs are over (which is after the first week of May), I will have insane amounts of time… I'm excited to finally be stress free and live without stress! =).**

**So this has been a VERY long author's note… so I shall be quiet and here is the next chapter… I hope no one gave up on me (or this story)!... although it's likely many did =O.**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**The Answer**_

_After trying to ignore the noise that was coming from her window, Haley unwillingly opened her eyes and got out of her bed; noticing the time: four AM._

_She frowned and walked towards her window to see the tree that was banging against the windowpane._

_"Nathan!" she nearly squealed in surprise when she saw her boyfriend; his hands holding on to the windowsill and his feet on the tree that was conveniently located next to her room. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Hey babe," Nathan smirked, wanting to laugh at her expression. "You feel like letting me in?"_

_"Absolutely not," Haley stole a glance towards her door. What would her parents say?_

_"They won't wake up," Nathan said as if reading her mind. "But I might fall if you don't let me in. I'm only so strong."_

_"I hate you," she replied, opening the window a bit more so he could slide in. "Now that you're here you can exit quietly from the door in the front."_

_"Thanks for your hospitality," Nathan laughed._

_"Shh," Haley warned, looking towards her door again almost wanting to push him back out the window. "What do you want, Nathan?"_

_"I was just thinking of the movie," Nathan said as he went to sit on her bed, "and how that Rick character was an idiot for letting her leave because I know I'd just run away with you. But then I started thinking, do girls like that kind of thing-?"_

_"Couldn't have this waited for four hours from now?" Haley asked in disbelief. She sighed and then went to sit next to him. "He saved her by doing that. You completely missed the ending."_

_"I didn't miss the ending. I understood why he did what he did, but think ahead ten years from then. Wouldn't you want the guy you love to come back for you? But no, she's going to be stuck with whoever the other guy was."_

_"You're not supposed to think of ten years from then," Haley said as she lie down on her bed, Nathan following her lead._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're supposed to appreciate his present-day sacrifice," Haley laughed, placing her head on Nathan's chest. "But Nathan, you can't stay here, okay?"_

_"Yeah, sure," Nathan closed his eyes and placed his arm around her shoulder. "For the record, I wouldn't want to only 'have Paris'."_

_Haley smiled. "I knew you'd like the movie."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Nathan slowly turned around to see Haley brushing her hair, already ready for school._

_"So what are the chances that you sneak out in negative two hours?" Haley asked when she saw he had woken up. "Because that was the plan if you can't remember. Even though the plan really was for you not to come in the first place."_

_"Good morning," he smiled and sat up lazily. "You look good."_

_"If my parents saw you then I'm pretty much dead," she ignored what he had just said._

_"Aren't you the sweetest little thing in the morning?" Nathan chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll go out and I'll see you soon."_

_"Try in less than an hour," Haley got up and smiled at him. "Now crawl back out the window before my parents wake up and hear you."_

_"Hear what?" he asked, "This?" he grabbed her within a second and began tickling her._

_"Nathan!" she laughed._

_That was it- she was dead._

_

* * *

  
_

"Where is everyone going?" Haley asked, seeing a wave of students walking the opposite way of their homeroom where they'd usually spend their mornings.

"It said on the door to go to the auditorium," Brooke explained as if she actually knew something though she really was just as confused as Haley.

There was a sense of excitement in the air as the students roamed the hallways, all walking towards the same place. Some were speculating what was exactly the matter while others seemed to already know.

When Brooke and Haley walked through the auditorium doors the fervor was even greater. The first rows up until the middle were filled with Juniors while the latter part of the seats were occupied by Seniors. Walking down the long aisle, she spotted Chris with his friends laughing carelessly like royalty, some teacher screaming at them to put their feet down from the seats in-front.

The auditorium was nearly full. Whatever this was about, the people on stage were going to have a hard time getting everyone quiet.

"Here, we can sit right there," Brooke pointed to two empty seats in a pool of Juniors. Luckily for Haley, Emma was out of sight- something that, no doubt, Brooke kept in mind when looking for a place. Brooke hated for things to be awkward.

A few more minutes passed and the auditorium had around five-hundred students and over twenty faculty members.

Haley looked at Brooke, "Why hasn't anyone told us anything about some assembly during Friday's homeroom or something?"

Brooke shrugged. "I have no idea. Whatever this is, I'm just happy we're probably going to have shorter classes."

Haley smiled, that was something very Brooke to think. As far as she was concerned this could be some lecture about the nuclear atom and Brooke would have been fine with it as long as her classes were significantly cut in length.

"Where did you get those shoes?" Brooke asked, offhandedly, signaling towards Haley's old tennis shoes.

Haley looked down and shrugged. "I really don't remember. They're from two years ago or something," she laughed.

"Yeah, that's kind of noticeable," Brooke scrunched up her nose.

"Why do you ask?" Haley raised her brow.

"No real reason," Brooke scanned the room. "People were kinda talking about it on the site."

"The school gossip site, you mean?" Haley asked in disbelief. "About my shoes?"

"Ya huh," Brooke nodded, looking back at the shoes.

"That's unbelievable! What do my shoes have to do with anything?"

"Chris' shoes aren't from two years ago," Brooke said.

"So?"

"Have you ever thought of wearing high heels to school? You'll look so chic!"

"To school? High heels? What are you-"

"Oh! I have three amazing pairs at home that I can give you," she interrupted. "Don't you worry about it- your shoes won't be an issue."

"Don't be ridiculous, Brooke-"

"The Class of 2008 and the Class of 2009, I hope you're ready for this," a woman Haley didn't recognize said into the microphone from on-stage as the Seniors began cheering, obviously already knowing what was going on.

"Is this going to be some prank on the Juniors?" Brooke frowned, already dismissing her conversation with Haley.

"Next week- September 24th 2007 the Senior Class of '08 and the Junior Class of '09 will be leaving on the Upperclassmen Trip!"

A roar of cheers sounded as the auditorium darkened and a video presentation started. There were pictures of Jacuzzis, cabins, and mesmerizing geographical features such as a river, mountains, and a meadow. Carefree upperclassmen were fooling around as if the world of exams and essays didn't exist.

"My sister said that it was like _the _most amazing thing of her Junior and Senior year. Except for graduation and prom, of course," a girl sitting behind Brooke and Haley whispered to her friend. "It's _insane_!"

As the slideshow ended, the woman spoke again, "Are you guys interested in missing four days of school for this?" The cheers got deafening, the close-to-perfect acoustics of the auditorium didn't help much either. But Haley had to admit that the prospect of it really did sound fun.

It would be a complete break from all the stress of the monotonous daily life. She could be as carefree as the rest of those teenagers in the video- not caring for a second about the stress of high school. A place – where she would constantly be under the gaze of the Upperclassmen; where word of mouth would travel around her about how she's not worth much, how she's not good enough, how her shoes look too old and worn out.

Sure, the prospect was fun, and for any other teenager the experience was incredibly appealing. But for Haley, whose life was nothing but ordinary – leading a double, or even triple, life… she couldn't possibly survive in that atmosphere where she would have to hold up a certain image with no breaks.

"Four days, ladies and gentleman; three nights," the woman continued on, "The Seniors will be blue and the Juniors red. War of the Classes!"

"As if we even have a chance," Brooke whispered in Haley's ear as the roar of the Seniors, and the attempted cheer from the Juniors began to sound even louder.

"Friendly rivalry guys!" the woman on stage reminded the Upperclassman, as everyone laughed. "The point of the trip is to unite the grades, for each one of you to meet and befriend someone you never knew before or were never friends with.

"Each cabin has room for ten people- I'm going to say this first to get it out of the way but the rooms are not coed," many people began to boo, but even that didn't keep their excitement down for too long. "Every one of you," she continued, "is going to be able to choose only _one_ of your roommates. The rest of the people in your room will be eight to nine girls or boys who you might have a lot in common with but never had the chance to speak to. You will most likely not find yourself in a room with the rest of your friends."

"The school is so lame sometimes," Brooke whispered to Haley.

"The Juniors' cabins will be on a higher plateau, the Seniors a few minutes walking downwards. Seniors, you get the river this year!" the Seniors cheered again.

"Whatever, we'll get it next year," Brooke rolled her eyes. "As if it's a big deal. That just means they can go skinny dipping in the middle of the night. But there'll be a curfew anyway so-"

"By midnight you _must _be in your cabins…"

Brooke laughed, "I so knew it".

"… although we suggest for you to go earlier. To get to know your roommates better, we will have some time where you have to spend in your cabin."

"CABIN LOCKDOWN!" someone screamed from the back of the auditorium.

The woman smiled. "You will get a booklet of information during your next homeroom because we don't want to cut too much class time…"

"Be my guest. Class time no importante," Brooke said to Haley again. The rest of the auditorium seemed to share Brooke's opinion as boos began to sound again.

_What an ungrateful student body! _Haley thought. Now she had to be stuck with them for the entirety of four days, in make-belief bliss, no escape in sight… and staying with her Junior non-friends for War of the Classes.

Haley felt a warm hand on hers. She looked to Brooke. "You want to be my roommate?"

"Are you sure? Don't you want to room with Emma or someone?"

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm asking you, aren't I?"

"Sure," Haley smiled and nodded.

"Good, now we just need to tell our homeroom teacher," Brooke signaled to the instructions written on the projector screen.

"So who's going to win?"

"Holy shit," Brooke put her hands on her ears after the roar of cheers coming from the Seniors. "How the hell aren't these stupid Seniors losing their voices from being so obnoxious?"

"Brooke, that's us next year," Haley giggled.

"I know! I can't wait!" Brooke grinned thinking of herself as a Senior. No matter what happened during her measly Junior year, as a Senior Brooke was bound to be the desirable Emma of this year only, most likely, not _taken _by anyone. She would play the game by _her _rules, with no guy restricting her.

The Upperclassmen's were finally dismissed to their classrooms and were ordered to go straight to first period.

"That cut off around twenty minutes from class," Brooke looked at her watch and then grabbed Haley's arms, "I'm so excited!"

_

* * *

  
_

A few hours after the assembly the feeling of excitement still remained in the air. "Upperclassmen Trip" were the words on everyone's lips. It seemed like even the teacher's began their classes with mentioning it.

"First thing, we should be able to choose all the ten people to room with us, there were only losers with me last year; second thing, it should be co-ed; third, we should be allowed to have Juniors and Seniors mixed," Alyson declared during lunch.

"Juniors and Seniors mixed or Haley mixed with the Seniors?" Chris laughed putting his arm around Haley and squeezing her shoulder. "Do you really want all those losers with us?"

Aly smiled, "You know what I meant. 'The Junior', obviously."

"I'm glad I'm considered the epitome of a Junior," Haley laughed.

"Just the only important one," Narayan winked at Haley while playing with Alyson's hand underneath the table.

"You know you didn't get along with your roommates last year because you were a snobby bitch, right?" Damien teased the blonde with taunting eyes.

"Lauren can tell you they were absolute losers. Isn't that right, Lauren?" Aly said a little louder so her friend could hear.

"Ew, don't even remind me," Lauren rolled her eyes, looked at Haley for a second and then back to Aly.

"You're asking the bitchiest girl in the school whether you were bitchy?" Damien chuckled. "You two are so full of yourselves."

"I thought that's what you liked Damy, baby," Aly flipped her hair to the side and bit her lip.

"Damn, I'm so glad we have the river this year," Damien entered the world of his imagination.

Haley looked at Narayan. Was he okay with this clear mutual adoration? Or was it not mutual adoration and just harmless flirting? This group of Seniors completely confused her. Whatever happened, she wasn't going to understand it.

"We're rooming together again," Lauren looked at Alyson, stating it more than asking.

"No duh."

Damien and Narayan both looked at Chris, waiting to see if he was the one to make the decision. But he was relatively unconcerned.

"Chris, we gonna room?" Damien asked.

Chris looked at Narayan, "Yeah, sure. Who are you with?"

"Vegas," Narayan replied the name of another guy on their basketball team; the guy who was both Narayan's and Damien's second choice.

He nodded and then looked at Haley, "Are you excited, gorgeous?"

Haley shrugged, and looked up at him. "Being a Junior _sucks_."

Alyson, Damien, Narayan and Chris laughed.

"You'll have a great trip, Haley. Next year when we're gone is gonna _really _suck. All you need to worry about now is us harassing you," Alyson winked. "You'll be fine."

_

* * *

  
_

_Being a Senior was amazing, she looked at herself in the mirror and admired her confidence. She was ready for all that life could throw at her, but for now she didn't want to think of the future. There was only the present. In a few minutes Lucas and Lindsey would come to pick her up and they'd go somewhere to hang out._

_How she missed them! Her weekend nights were usually dedicated to Nathan, but before him the threesome had a long tradition of going out and compensating for their serious lives by acting childish, or when they really wanted to, having an intelligent conversation._

_Haley felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and once she saw the message, rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips she closed the cell phone and threw it to her bed. Ever since she told Nathan that she was going to be hanging out with her friends he wouldn't stop texting her, asking if she was positively sure… "How r we suppsed 2 'have Paris' if we cant even hve a night 'Tree Hill'?" was by far her favorite, but still not very convincing. That movie was really having an impact on him._

_She laughed just as she heard her mom call her from downstairs._

_Haley went out of her room and skipped down the stairs. "Haley James, you're beautiful."_

_"Lindsey Strauss, I love you," she hugged her. "You too, Lucas Scott," Haley smiled and hugged him. Turning around she faced her mom, "Night mom. Night dad," she called to the living room._

_"I think you're forgetting something," a second James girl entered the hall wearing pink short shorts and a tight white tank-top, a phone in her hand. "Hey Luke," she smiled at her sister's guy friend._

_"Taylor," he acknowledged her and quickly looked to his shoes, then to Lindsey who was fighting a smile._

_"You or me? Because you're definitely forgetting a lot of clothes," Haley teased, disregarding Taylor's adoration of Lucas._

_"Mom!" Taylor turned to Lydia, "Why aren't you giving her a curfew? That's not _fair. _I always have to be home by a fucking early hour and Haley can stay out all night. Why?" she whined._

_"It's what you get for being born last," Lydia said, grabbing her youngest's cheek._

_Haley laughed, "So after our little Freshie said what she had to say, can I go now?"_

_"Why the hell not? Go get drunk, get high, whatever… just be here before sunrise," Taylor huffed and crossed her arms. "You look really nice by the way."_

_"Thanks," Haley smiled at her younger sister. "I'll see you… at sunrise or something."_

_The threesome said their goodbyes and left Haley's house, where Taylor remained, the time already being way over her curfew._

_The curfew time was not the only thing Taylor was jealous of. Haley was confident, intelligent, wanted and beautiful. She was miles ahead of Taylor and everything she wished she was. She really couldn't help being jealous of her sister. But even with that jealousy, she adored her to no-end. Secretly, she looked up to her, but she would never admit it. _

Haley heard that same annoying buzzing which took her away from fantasy land. She got up slowly, trying to realize what she has just seen. And just like that, realization dawned upon her.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the empty neighboring room, grabbed the book and flipped the pages until she found the one she was looking for. And with the confirmation in her hand, she finally figured out her mysterious dreams.

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I know! I know! no present day Nathan… I'm sorry but no worries, I shall compensate later on! Please review!**


	22. Time Won’t Let Me Go

**SO… I know I said I would post a chapter a week after I posted the previous one… and then after that didn't happen, I told a few people I would post one as soon as my APs were over (which was last weekend), but before that I was studying SO hard (so hard, in fact, that I missed three weeks worth of Softball practice which means that I'm not allowed to go with my team to England for a tournament :( ) and after my APs I needed time to recover… I basically had some sort of breakdown when it was all over :O .**

**As far as excuses go, I hope these suffice. But no matter if you forgive me or not, the story must go on! I hope that this story still matters to people and with that being said here is the next chapter!**

**And in regards to the last chapter... I completely meant that Brooke would be like ALYSON as a Senior (NOT Emma), damn I hate not being able to change things after it's posted. haha...  
**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Time Won't Let Me Go**_

That book was practically burning a hole in her bag. More than anything, Haley just wanted to open it again – look to see the evidence that has been in her house for the past few years. It was sitting on a shelf, absolutely forgotten and unappreciated.

But she couldn't look at it. Staring at it for half an hour before she rushed down the stairs to school was all she could allow herself. But if she would try to now, Nathan would undoubtedly ask her how she got it.

Haley looked up to her teacher sitting in-front of her and then quickly back to the Calculus textbook laying on her desk. It's not like she could focus on the limit equations as it was. Her eyes even began to water from staring at them for so long.

She was excited for her plans after-school that day. Even if he wasn't expecting her, Haley knew Lucas would welcome her to the café with open arms; no matter if the café was closed or not. And really, the best time to come would be when no one else was around. It's not like others would not begin suspecting something was up when two people sat there deciphering dreams and speaking about something that really happened and something that was happening. While some people would dub them insane, others would suggest Haley open some psychic hotline.

"Who are you rooming with on the Upperclassmen Trip?" Nathan finally broke the silence, unable to bear it anymore.

Haley looked up at him. "Brooke," she replied after a moment of needing to recollect herself. Living her double life was beginning to confuse her; especially conversation-wise. She couldn't get anything straight anymore.

Nathan nodded. "Are you excited for it?"

She shrugged. There wasn't really anything to be excited for.

"You know," Nathan looked down to his pen and then at Haley hating to bring the subject up again, "this trip would be the perfect opportunity to really, you know, flaunt your relationship with Chris. To make sure there is no doubt in anyone's mind about you two dating."

Haley looked at Nathan in disbelief. Why the hell was it necessary to bring that topic up again? "I don't really think there is any doubt in anybody's mind, Mr. Scott." Ugh, why did he have to be so paranoid? There was absolutely nothing to give the two away. No one had a clue in regards to their secret dating.

"Just in case. You never know," he replied, raising a brow at the formal address she decided to use.

Haley sighed and decided to shake it off. As annoying as his paranoia was, she had to bear it. "Are you going to be there?"

"On the trip you mean?" he asked. "Yeah, as a chaperone."

Haley smiled, "That's go-…" her smile faded, "bad."

"I'll try not to be insulted by that," he laughed.

"No, I mean… it's not that I don't want you there but – not this you. I mean, not the you that I can't even go to. Nathan, we're going to have to pretend for four full days that we're only a teacher and a student. Isn't one school day usually torturous enough?"

Nathan looked at her silently. Everything she said was true, but there was no way he was going to let a petty little high school trip be the end of them. If self-restraint was all that he would have to exercise, he'd do it. "It's only four days; it will be fine."

_Only_ four days? She was practically speechless. He would be there… in her reach. She knew that for her it would not be fine. Not only would it not be fine, she didn't see how she'd be able to handle it with being so close to him yet having to pretend like nothing was going on. And not only that, but she'd have to pretend to be into Chris any opportunity she gets and, as if that wasn't worse enough, she would only hang out with the rest of the Juniors. As much as she loved that she was rooming with Brooke, she knew that her friend wouldn't want to hang out with only her. She did have other friends… like Emma for example.

"Maybe I just won't show up," Haley said as she went back to staring at her Calculus problems.

"You have to-"

"I don't have to anything. This is one thing where you don't have a choice in the matter, Nathan."

Why was she acting like this? It wasn't like this trip was the end of the world. Just a great opportunity for all those who still weren't convinced that Chris and Haley's relationship was real and happening. "Sure, I don't. I don't have to force you to come. But each day you don't show up is an unexcused absence. This trip is set up _for_ the Upperclassmen. Everyone has to come, not to mention that I doubt you would want so many unexcused absences on your flawless attending record."

She finally looked up at him. This was just great! Even the administrators were working against her. "I hate this stupid trip already," Haley whispered. And right on cue, the bell signaling the end of fifth period rang.

She shoved all of the things on her desk into her bag.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you, Haley," Nathan said watching her pack up all her stuff.

"No you're not," she replied when her bag was safely stripped across her shoulder. "You're excited for making the rest of the student body see my relationship with Chris, regardless of my misery. As long as I plaster on a smile and don't show it. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, leaving the class and not giving Nathan an opportunity to say anything back. Even though, to that specific comment, he didn't have anything to say to her.

_

* * *

_

Once she got to her new lunch seat, Haley sat down and dropped her bag to the floor in frustration.

"Wow, someone's becoming exactly like Aly," Chris laughed giving his girlfriend a kiss. "Where's your lunch?"

"I don't feel like eating," Haley replied still angry, she couldn't shake off her conversation with Nathan no matter how hard she tried.

"Going anorexic? She really is becoming like Aly," Damien joked.

"Shut up," Alyson reached across the table to slap his shoulder. "Those were fucking rumors. People in this school have no lives. What's bothering you, hun?" she turned back to Haley.

"I don't want to go on the stupid trip and now I heard it's required so I have no way out of it."

"It's not too bad. You get to be with your friends," Alyson tried to console her. "Who are you rooming with?"

"Brooke Davis," Haley said and then looked back at their blank faces.

"Which one is she?" Aly asked, looking at her other friends.

"Umm, she's a cheerleader," Haley tried but none of them seemed to know who she was. "Okay then, never mind."

"Well you're her friend and that's what matters, anyway. Look, you'll be fine. We'll make sure it will kick ass. Won't we guys?"

"If I see some ass I'll make sure of it," Damien winked at Haley.

Alyson rolled her eyes, "Will you stop being perverted?"

"Damien will never stop being perverted," Chris replied.

"True that."

"Don't worry about it Haley," Alyson returned to the issue at hand. "I know the Junior class sucks, but we don't and we'll be there. You've got nothing to worry about."

Haley nodded and then placed her head on Chris' shoulder. As if the Seniors would be able to take her away from the Juniors. This was a Junior versus Senior trip anyway.

_

* * *

_

After the lunch period was over, the group said their goodbyes and each dispersed to their next class.

Chris held Haley's hand and began walking her to her next class. "Haley?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"I was just wondering… well… I just wanted to make sure… do you get along with my friends? Because it seems like you do but you never know. I mean, if you really wanted to we could sit separately, only the two of us-"

"No," Haley said quickly. "It's fine. I love your friends." How awkward would lunch be if it would be only her and Chris? Plus, she really did like his group of friends… even if they weren't the people she saw herself hanging out with. "They're great."

Chris smiled at her. "Okay good. But if you ever have a problem with them, or with anything else, just tell me, okay? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Haley laughed. "Okay, I will."

Boy, was he sweet sometimes.

_

* * *

_

Following dinner, Haley ran out of her house blurting something about being back in an hour or so to her parents.

All of a sudden she was feeling nervous. She didn't know what about but her heart was beating faster than it usually did and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with her running. Maybe she needed to share with someone what she found out, but maybe it was because Lucas always had a way of proving her theories wrong.

She pushed open the door and turned around to lock it.

"We're clo- hey Haley," he smiled at her. "What's that in your hand? A gift?" he laughed, going to sit at one of the booths where she was walking towards.

She put the book on the table, pushed it towards him and watched as his features changed. "How did you get my Senior yearbook?"

"It's not your Senior yearbook. Well, it is… but it's also my sister's Freshman yearbook," Haley smiled allowing him to take it and look through the book. "Lucas, I finally understand these dreams. Last night I dreamt I was going out with you and Lindsey. Then Taylor, my older sister, was my younger sister in my dreams." Lucas looked up at her confused. "When you and Nathan were Seniors, Taylor was a Freshman and I was in Sixth grade. And when I was a Freshman, Taylor was a Senior. But in the dreams I'm your age. I'm a Senior when she's a Freshman. These dreams are what would have been if I would have been born six years earlier," she finally articulated her newest theory. Only she was convinced that this was more than just a _theory_.

"Hale-"

"Wait," she stopped him and took the yearbook out of his hands. "Before you say something disproving what I just said I need to show you something." Haley flipped the yearbook to the page she was looking at a few hours before. "See?" she turned the yearbook around so Lucas could see what she was pointing at. "Lindsey Strauss. And look who was right before her: Tom Stratton," she moved her finger to the picture on Lindsey's left. "You said he was the last person in your homeroom. But if there would have been an extra person in your grade, me, the entire homeroom roster would have been off and the homerooms would be rearranged putting Lindsey in your homeroom."

Lucas was silent for a few seconds. "Did I meet Lindsey in homeroom in your dreams?"

"No, you met her when I-" Haley stopped for a second. "Of course you haven't met Lindsey! I was the one to introduce between the two of you!"

"Meaning that if you weren't there to introduce us-"

"You wouldn't have met and become friends!" Haley said excitedly. "You see? Doesn't it all make sense?"

Lucas sighed and looked back at the yearbook. "That still doesn't explain why you've been having these dreams. I mean, we've settled that you're not looking through anyone else's eyes but we've also said that what you've seen so far has been very exact and follows what really happened."

"Only it doesn't! Just the part with Nathan, I guess. But if I would have been born six years earlier you and Lindsey would have had completely different high school lives."

"Haley, I honestly don't know what to say to you," he looked back at the yearbook. "Why did you have to introduce Lindsey to me?" he looked at the Senior girl he didn't notice throughout his entire high school.

"I already told you this before; she moved from Massachusetts in the middle of our Sophomore year." Haley looked at the picture of Lindsey. "I wonder who she hung out with since there was no me and you."

"Now that we know what the dreams are," Lucas began, forcing himself to tear his gaze from the yearbook, "we need to figure out what they mean and why you're having them."

"So that I'll start developing feelings for my teacher," Haley laughed at herself and then fell silent. "Sorry… not funny."

"How have things been going at school, Haley?" he asked her. "You never talk about it."

She shrugged and looked back at the yearbook. "I hate my class and I don't want to date Chris and-"

"You don't want to date Chris?" Lucas stopped her, confused.

"Oh God, I didn't tell you about that." How did she completely miss telling Lucas about her actual life? Did she do it on purpose so she could momentarily forget which life was real? Or did reality stop mattering when she was with him? "Basically," she began explaining, "this guy, Chris, kissed me during some party and Nathan found out and decided to use him as a decoy. So I've been pretending to be his girlfriend and he's kind of the king of the school so I've been the center of gossip. And that's just great," Haley said sarcastically. "I mean, he's not an awful guy, but I don't want to date him and I don't want to be making out with him. Life is just so much easier in the dreams where I don't have to go on pretending."

"Why don't you tell Nathan?" he questioned.

"No, no, no! We already said that I'm not telling him about the dreams," she replied horrified. That's the last thing she needed; for Lucas to try and convince her to tell Nathan about the freak dreams she's been having.

"Not that. I mean about dating this Christian guy."

"Chris," Haley corrected. "And I already did. Let's just say that it didn't go well," she sighed remembering his comments about her immaturity.

"What could he possibly have said?"

"The conversation followed the party where Chris kissed me and then I hid it from Nathan. So basically, Nathan said I was being immature. I guess I was but… you understand why I don't want to date another guy, right? I mean I already have Nathan."

Lucas studied Haley. "Of course I understand. Nathan can be a bit… I don't even know. It seems that he's doing this so he won't lose you, and not to make you suffer. Obviously it's irrational. I can't say that I agree with him but I do understand where he's coming from."

Haley nodded and looked down at the yearbook laying on the desk. It bothered her that her picture wasn't there. Of course there was no reason for it to be, but if it would, it would make everything better. To live in a different time; to be a different age by now; to be with people that cared for her.

"Look Haley, if it's really bothering you then go talk to him," Lucas interrupted her train of thought.

"There's no use," she said more to herself than to him. "There's just no point," Haley closed the yearbook and took it in her hands. "Thanks Lucas. I'm glad that I at least have you." She smiled sadly at him and after they both got up she gave him a tight hug before she departed the café.

Walking back to her house in the dark, Haley took one last look at the cover of the yearbook page, fingering the graduation date. When she was in sixth grade, a group of amazing individuals were having the time of their lives. These same people graduated without her, leaving her to go through the next six years of school alone. Really, she didn't see how that was fair.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Comments = inspiration. Plus, Senior Prom is next week so inspiration is the only thing that will get me writing. ;) haha… **


	23. Ain’t No Sunshine

**Yeah, so it's a school night (basically the last **_**real **_**school night considering tomorrow is the last day of Senior classes, but I will be going to school until I graduate June 7****th****!) and I'm waking up in three and a half hours to finish something for school and then leaving for it. So I basically labored over finishing this chapter (because I started it last night but then didn't finish it after working up until two AM). I just didn't want to go another long period of time before posting another chapter!**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's fairly longer than the others. So yeah… **

**This is dedicated to all the Seniors out there that are about to graduate (or have just graduated). We're (almost) done, guys! Class of '09!!  
**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Ain't No Sunshine**_

A week past. During her dreams there continued to be conformations to her theory. Haley was now sure she was born six years earlier in the dreams; after speaking to Taylor about being a Freshman, and one dream even included the two of them getting ready for school together, sitting down to eat breakfast and comparing the work load they had (Taylor at first complaining that, as a Senior, Haley had basically no more schoolwork and Haley proving her _way _wrong). Even their mom was treating Taylor as the youngest – the way she has done with Haley in real life. She ruffled the younger one's hair, went through a series of ten questions every morning in which she could get a sense of what she would be doing that day, and giving many time restrictions.

Haley would just sit there and laugh at Taylor's misfortunes, just as Taylor did to Haley during their actual mornings. _"Why aren't you bothering Haley with any of this?"_ Taylor would ask in Haley's dreams. _"Honey, you ask that every morning. You're our youngest! We just so happen to feel the need to annoy and protect you." _

_"Not to mention the fact that we don't trust you," _Jimmy wouldenter the kitchen, adding his opinion to the conversation with a chuckle and saying 'good-morning' to the three remaining girls of the house.

And in school everyone began preparing even more for prom. People who didn't have a date yet began to ask around. Even Tim, surprisingly, managed to get a date. Nathan had bullied him so much beforehand, that Tim began getting nervous about asking anyone. It got to the point where Haley had to literally put her hand on Nathan's mouth and assure Tim that there would be many girls that would be happy to go with him. When Tim smiled and asked her who she meant, Haley pretended to not hear and yelled across to Lucas who was walking on the other side of the quad.

Yet, as things were, her two best friends still didn't have dates. When Haley asked Lucas who he was planning on asking, he just shrugged. She knew he had someone in mind, but he wouldn't tell her. She knew by the way he was constantly avoiding the subject. And as far as Lindsey was concerned, of the two offers she was made, she turned both guys down. _"Why?"_ Haley asked.

_"They're not my type. Plus, it's not like I _have to _have a date," _Lindsey shrugged and continued painting her nails. _"Prom dates are overrated."_

_

* * *

_

"This is going to rock my Junior year," Brooke declared over the phone as she stuffed a few magazines into her bag.

"You've said that seven times in the last half hour," Haley replied looking around her room. "I actually had to go to Taylor's room to find a few red shirts. I think I had one."

"You're a loser. I'm so glad that we're red. We're going to be _so _hot. I'm going to bring my red lipstick! Red is such a sexy color, don't you think?"

"Brooke," Haley adjusted the phone, "I don't think they'll let us parade half-naked in red tank tops exposing everything. This _is _a school trip."

"It says to bring bathing suits on the sheet. Obviously, they're not expecting us to bring one-piece bathing suits. Overall translation: Hell, wear whatever you damn please. Tank tops that expose extreme boobage; skirts that barely cover our asses; the tiniest bikinis-"

"Seriously, Brooke. We're going to be with _teachers_," Haley closed her eyes thinking of the one teacher she was worried about. The more she attempted to ignore the Upperclassmen trip, the closer it got; and here she was, a day before the trip packing and speaking to Brooke over the phone. The non-stop pretending was going to officially start at eight thirty when they were required to be at school. But even now, she had to pretend like she actually _wanted_ to go on this trip.

"Let them watch," Brooke laughed and then shrieked. "This is going to be absolutely amazing. I mean how cool is our school for doing this?"

"Very cool?" Haley offered.

"Extremely cool. I mean it sucks for the other 175 days of school, but these five days are going to rock."

"Four days," Haley corrected.

"Whatever," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm rounding up."

"Don't." Four days were enough, no need to go and make it five. "To be completely honest, I'm going to miss my parents."

Brooke laughed, "You're going with all your friends for _four _days, where you're going to be swimming in a river, making out with Chris in a Jacuzzi, hanging out with me and seeing teachers outside of their _natural surroundings. _And you're going to miss your parents?"

As if any of that sounded appealing. She didn't care about swimming in the river; as long as she wouldn't be with her real friends there was no fun in that. She _really _wasn't interested in 'flaunting her relationship with Chris', as Nathan put it, for four full days. She didn't want to hang out with Brooke because she knew that Emma would be with them, too. And she's already seen teachers outside of their 'natural surroundings', whatever the hell that meant. Plus, she knew it would kill her to see Nathan outside of the classroom yet not be able to talk to him as she wished she could.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess it seems kind of silly," Haley said to her friend, pretending that was really how she felt. This lying thing was really beginning to be a part of her life. The first time she lied to Brooke, she felt awful. Now she was doing it out of necessity – it was practically as important as breathing. If she wouldn't lie, everything would fall apart.

"Kind of is an understatement," Brooke declared finally zipping up her bag and falling onto her bed. "I'm officially done packing."

"Congratulations. I was done an hour ago," Haley smiled.

"Whatever, you're weird." Brooke looked over at the plastic bag next to her big one. "Hey, how are you getting to school tomorrow?"

"Probably just taking the regular bus. Why?"

"Because the bus will bring you to school an hour earlier than you'd have to get there. Do you want me to take you?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

Brooke giggled, "You're funny. You're one of my best friends and you're worried you'll be a burden. I'll be at your house at like eight. That way you get an extra hour of sleep."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled to herself. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then. Love ya! Bye."

The two hung up the phone and then Haley turned to look at her clock. She picked up her cell phone and called her first speed-dial number.

After two and a half rings, he answered. "Hey Haley, how are you?"

"I want to see you, Nathan," Haley buried herself under the covers. "I'm not going to be able to actually be with you for the next four days and the most we can do is talk over the phone. How lame is that?"

"Do you want to come over now?" Nathan offered.

"I can't, it's too late. My parents would never let me go," Haley sighed. "You know, I can't even remember when the last time I kissed you was."

"Two days ago in my apartment," Nathan chuckled, reminding her. "Don't be a drama queen, Hales. This trip isn't the end of the world."

"Obviously not for you." Nathan wasn't the one who had zero friends in his grade; who had to constantly be under the scrutinizing gaze of the upperclassmen; who had to pretend to be eating out of Chris Keller's palms; and to be making out with said boy. Obviously he had nothing to complain about.

"Don't make a bigger deal out of this than it actually is. It will be over before you know it."

"What is Bevin going to be doing while you're gone?" Haley changed the subject, not wanting Nathan to continue telling her she was overreacting.

"I don't even want to know," he chuckled. "As long as she doesn't tell me about it I'll be fine."

Haley smiled and remained silent for a little while.

"Haley?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," she sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Isn't it going to be hard for you at all?"

"Leaving the house to Bevin?" he questioned though he knew that wasn't what she was asking him about.

"No, I mean not being able to be together or talk like we want to or just-"

"It's only four days, Haley. You're over-thinking it. You'll be fine, I'll be fine… we'll be perfectly fine. Trust me; you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Just let yourself relax a little."

"I can't relax, Nathan. I need to be _flaunting _my relationship with Chris, did you forget? In case you've missed something, acting like I worship Chris Keller and I couldn't be happier than when I am with him doesn't come naturally to me."

"Would you stop complaining?" Nathan asked, frustrated.

_Would you stop forcing me to date someone I don't want to date? _she thought to herself but kept her mouth shut. Besides, this was supposed to be their last proper conversation before he would become just another teacher.

"Are you looking forward to chaperoning?" Haley asked the first question that came to her mind.

"Not really," he replied. "Especially considering the only people I know well from the staff aren't even coming."

"Who do you know well that isn't coming?" she questioned curiously. She realized she never asked him before about which teachers in school he got along with best.

"Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski."

"Oh! They were both my teachers. Miss Sawyer in ninth grade and Mr. Jagelski in tenth."

"I know, they told me." Nathan chuckled, "Do you know that all I hear about you among the staff is only praise? They all practically love you."

"You've been asking my ex-teachers about me?" Haley raised a brow. "Isn't that just a little suspicious, Mr. We-Can't-Have-Anyone-Find-Out?"

"I wasn't asking; they asked me about my students and I just happened to mention you and then suddenly half of the staff room was talking about you, Miss Straight-A's-For-The-Past-Two-Years."

"You happened to mention me?" Haley repeated.

"Well, you _are_ one of my better students and-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear what you have to say about me as a student, that's just weird."

"Haley, I _am _your teacher."

"Sure. But now you're not; now you're my boyfriend. That was the deal, right? School hours you're my teacher and when I'm not at school you're my boyfriend. And now it's definitely not during school hours."

"Sorry I strayed from your precious schedule," Nathan mocked.

"Just – no more you as a teacher now. I'll have enough of that in the next four days," Haley closed her eyes. "Aren't you sad that Mr. Jagelski and Miss Sawyer won't be there?"

"A little, but it will be okay. My job is to chaperone, not to go hanging out with my friends." Not that Peyton and Jake were really his _friends. _They were just incredibly nice coworkers.

"What kind of chaperone are you going to be?" Haley laughed.

"A very mean one. I'm going to check up on all the cabins every other hour to make sure everyone is really sleeping and not smoking somewhere in the mountains."

Haley smiled, imagining Nathan screaming at all the students. "As if. I wish though."

Nathan chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott," Haley sighed. After all, that was who he will be to her tomorrow.

"Just take it easy. It's going to be fine and these four days will be a breeze."

They said their goodbyes and then hung up.

She was truly mad that he said it wouldn't be hard for him without her. As if he didn't actually _need _her as much as she did him. Naturally, she should have been happy that he wouldn't suffer but it just didn't feel fair to her and made her feel even more inferior. She _wanted_ this to be hard for him. She _wanted _him to want her and to hate the sight of her with another guy. But instead, he just kept pushing her to be with Chris and acting as if this being hard for her was pathetic.

She jumped out of bed and to her closet. Haley shoved some more clothes into her duffle bag; Brooke was right, it's not like the teachers were actually _expecting _them to wear decent clothing. And even if _Nathan _was, he would have to understand… she _was_ playing the role of Chris Keller's girlfriend, after all.

_

* * *

_

The dream that night wasn't any different from the rest she had for the past week. But it did make her miss Lucas terribly. She saw him just before she went home to pack to say her goodbye and hug him tightly.

He was the only one who would listen to her what with Brooke not being _allowed_ to know the truth (not that Haley would have told her otherwise what she _really_ felt) and with Nathan seeming to roll his eyes everytime she said something she thought of.

"Are you excited, honey?" Lydia entered the kitchen and ruffled her youngest daughter's hair.

"No, I hate my school," Haley replied, running a hand through her hair so she'd look decent. "Tell me exactly why they take us out of school to do nothing for four days?"

"Come on, Haley! School isn't just about school. It's about friends and fun-"

"Mom, you just said school isn't just about school. You realize that, right?"

Lydia smiled. "You're going to have fun, darling. I promise you. Just… bring a book and delve into fiction if you can't stand anything. But I doubt that will be an issue."

_Oh, you have _no _idea._

"You're going to be with Chris, no?" her mom raised a brow, interested to hear what her daughter had to say.

Nathan had told her that she had to tell her parents about Chris and pretend to them, just as she was with the school, that she couldn't be happier. After all, her parents were an issue, too. He surely didn't want them to think of him as this perverted teacher who was taking advantage of their daughter.

Haley shrugged. "He's a Senior, mom. I'm going to be with the Juniors most of the time." She huffed, "Couldn't you have had me a year earlier?" _Or maybe just six?_

Lydia laughed. "You're going to have a great time, Haley-bub."

"Just don't bring back extra baggage," Jimmy called from the living room, pointing to his belly and making the sign of a pregnancy bump.

"Dad! I'm 16 for God's sake!" Haley practically cried out. She wasn't prepared to have sex – _especially _not with Chris Keller.

"Not for long. Your birthday is approaching."

"I know. Just do me a favor and keep it low-key this year." Haley heard a car honk from outside her house. "Unbelievable! Doesn't she know there are people still sleeping at eight in the morning?"

"Well, I did tell you to pick your friends carefully, and you went on to pick Brooke Davis. Deal with the consequences, honey," Lydia kissed her youngest on the cheek. "How are we going to survive without our baby in the house?"

"Better than me, I promise you that much," Haley stood up and strapped her bag across her shoulder. "I'll see you in four days," she hugged her mom tightly wishing she could stay at home with her parents.

After she went to say goodbye to her dad, she walked to the door – stopping momentarily at the mirror in the hall to recompose herself – and then turned to the door. It was show time.

"You know, Haley, you don't have to be such a bitch and take two full minutes to get out of your house after I honk," Brooke said, smirking at her friend when Haley walked into the car and threw her bag into the back seat.

"You know, Brooke, you don't have to be such a bitch and honk your damn car when half the people in my neighborhood don't get up until nine or ten," Haley smiled back.

"Rise-n'-shine, sweethearts. If us high-schoolers have to be tortured and forced to get up this early in the morning, there is no reason they can have the right to sleep their day away," the mirror reflected Brooke's sunglassed eyes as she drove away from Haley's house and towards the school. "Notice how the sun in shining? That's a sign this trip is going to rock."

"Notice how our Junior class sucks? That's the reason this trip is not going to rock," Haley said, leaning backwards and closing her eyes letting said sun envelope her with its warmth.

Brooke laughed. "You're such a snob now; thinking you're all amazing for being in with the Seniors."

"You're just jealous," Haley smiled.

"Sure. But not because you're in with the Seniors, but because you're in with _those_ Seniors. I still can't believe how lucky you are."

A month ago Haley would have never thought that the pretty and popular Brooke Davis would be jealous of her. And here she was, being just that. Only it was jealous of something Haley would have given up gladly. If only she could.

"Are you going to sneak out to see him after dark?" Brooke asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "I don't break rules."

"Not even for Chris Keller?" Brooke nudged her with her right arm.

"Let him come see me. Why does it always have to be the other way around?"

"Do you _really_ want Chris to come into a cabin full of eight other girls?" she raised her brow. "I mean, obviously I can compose myself near him, but the other losers who will room with us… I don't think so."

"Why are you assuming they're losers?" Haley remembered that was the exact word Alyson used to describe her roommates from last year. She really liked Alyson, but sometimes she was just so high on herself. But at the end of the day, Haley had to accept it if she had to go on pretending she couldn't be happier.

"Because they're not us," Brooke smiled. "Unless of course they put Gabbi, Emma or Caitlin in our room. But that's doubtful considering the teachers have been conspiring all week over not putting people you know and are friends with in your cabin."

If Haley could sigh in relief, she would. If they would put one of those three together with her and Brooke she literally wouldn't know what to do with herself. "Who are they rooming with, anyway?"

"Emma is with Gabbi and Cay's with Julia, from the cheerleading team. She sat with us when you did too but you never seemed to be in the conversations anyway," Brooke explained. "Are you also quiet when you're with Chris and his friends? Just out of interest."

Haley shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do they talk about, anyway?" Brooke glanced at Haley for a second before looking back to the road.

"Different stuff," Haley said.

"Like…"

"Just… a lot of different things."

"Who do they gossip about?" Brooke went into the school's parking lot.

"Surprisingly they don't," Haley turned her head to the window and got up.

"At all?" she asked, after parking, turning her head completely to Haley.

"At all," Haley echoed.

Brooke stared at her like that was the weirdest and most impossible thing she has ever heard. "Yeah right," she concluded and got out of her car as Haley did the same.

"Baby girl!" Haley heard the second she closed the door behind her, Brooke taking the bags out of the back seat.

"Hey Chris," Haley smiled radiantly taking in his apparel compromising of skinny jeans and a tight white tee-shirt. To top off what would have been just an ordinary outfit— if it wasn't for Chris Keller being the one wearing it— was his sunglasses which seemed to be made especially for him. Even Haley couldn't deny he looked like a rockstar.

"Leave it to you to be a second from being late. What, you think you're better than the rest of us?" Chris put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"Look who's talking Mr. King of the School," Haley leaned against the car hoping that everyone was watching them – especially Nathan, so that he could see everyone looking at the two.

"I like the King part. That way you're comparing me to Elvis," Chris winked.

"As if you could compete with Elvis," Haley laughed.

Chris smirked, "You haven't heard me sing yet, babe."

Haley giggled, "Stop being so egotistical and get off me… babe."

He chuckled as he took a step back and saw Brooke, coming around the car and dropping Haley's bag to the floor.

"Hey," Chris smiled at Haley's friend. "Brooke, right?"

"Umm. Ye-yeah," Brooke smiled back at him, almost speechless.

_So much for being able to compose herself, _Haley thought as she picked up her bag.

She looked around and saw the row of charter buses lined up before the school and the many students dropping their bags in a big pile according to their homeroom. As of now, people seemed to just be hanging out—that air of excitement still present from last week. Different groups of students were scattered around in the area, everyone looking very summery.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll go catch up with some friends. I'll see you on the bus, Hales?" without waiting for a reply, Brooke left the two alone, heading for the pile of bags.

"Interesting," Chris looked after Brooke and then turned to Haley. "Excited?" he asked his girlfriend with a smile.

"As if," she rolled her eyes. "I already told you a million times I hate my class."

"And we already told you one million times that you're going to have fun, anyway," Chris smiled and took Haley's bag off her shoulder and on to his. "Damn, what do you have in this thing?"

"Clothes," she laughed, taking his hand in hers as the two neared the big bag pile.

"Hello gorgeous Junior!" Alyson ran towards Haley and then hugged her tightly. The blonde had on a black tube top and a pair of white shorts that exposed her long legs. "What would you say if I told you that we were able to get you to be on the Senior team through all the influence we have in this school?"

Haley's jaw dropped. "I would be grateful to you _forever_!" she exclaimed.

"Too bad I wasn't able to do that," Aly laughed as she saw Haley's lit-up features fade into disappointment. "Not that I tried. But, it's going to kick ass, I promise. We won't let it suck. Isn't that right, Chris?"

"Yeah," he looked from Aly to Haley. "I promise, too."

Haley smiled and went on her toes to kiss him on his lips. Out in the distance she saw Nathan looking at the three of them, taking a break from putting the bags onto the buses.

_I hope this is all convincing enough for you, Mr. Scott, _Haley thought as she looked back to Chris and Alyson. "Okay then. What do you say of taking me out of my misery _now_ and helping me have some fun?"

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And the Upperclassmen trip begins! PLEASE review! My freedom begins, unofficially, tomorrow afternoon, and official freedom June 7****th****. =)**


	24. Florescent Adolescent

**No excuse: Just I'm sorry.**

**But the thing is… I had to write the outlines for the entire upperclassmen trip chapters before I could write the first one. It took me a while and after I did that I began writing the outlines for the rest of this fic (and let me assure you there are MANY more chapters to go, so it wasn't an easy task to write such detailed outlines). Well, I'm flying to Romania so I wanted to get to you a chapter before then so I stayed up the entire night writing this chapter (I'm supposed to wake up at 6 AM for this flight and it is now 5:47 AM… I haven't slept). And all that because I couldn't bare to go another day without getting a chapter to you all.**

**The upperclassmen trip chapters are going to be extraordinarily long because I want to fit an entire day into each and there are a lot of things that need to happen. So I hope it's not too much of a burden… the long reading. Haha**

**I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**Florescent Adolescent**_

_Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again. It seemed to me I stood by the iron gate leading to the drive, and for a while I could not enter, for the way was barred to me._

"Haley," Brooke said aloud. "Haley! Seriously," she said once more, this time a little more annoyed.

"What?" Haley asked, not bothering to look up from the novel she was reading.

"Are you just going to sit there and read the entire bus ride?" she questioned, frustrated.

"Yes," Haley replied. And she was going to take her time, too. Even before beginning the book she made sure to read the back cover at least three times and then the introduction to the novel; anything but to acknowledge her presence on this trip. Her mother had told her to delve into fiction and that was what she intended on doing.

"Okay, that's super lame."

"Leave her alone, Brooke," Haley heard that infuriating British accent she had learned to hate. "She's a nerd, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, yes there is," Brooke grabbed the novel out of Haley's hands.

"Brooke!" Haley complained. "Give me back the book."

"Say goodbye to," she looked at the cover, "_Rebecca. _And hello to Seventeen Magazine." Brooke put an issue of said magazine in Haley's lap. "Join the girl talk." She smiled brightly as she stuffed the book into her bag.

"Brooke, seriously, I don't want to read your stupid magazine. I want to read my book," Haley complained making a move for Brooke's bag. But she was too slow and was blocked by Brooke's hand.

Brooke grabbed her bag and gave it to Emma who was sitting across the aisle from them. "Take it, will you?"

"Why should I?" Emma asked. "I'd be perfectly happy with Haley not being a part of this conversation."

Since when was Emma so outwardly hateful? It usually came in the form of insults behind her back. Perhaps a lot has changed since Haley began sitting with her Senior friends.

"Because you'd love to torture Haley just as much," Brooke turned her head towards Emma. "Now take it."

The British girl rolled her eyes, grabbed Brooke's bag and stuffed it underneath her seat. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Brooke replied and looked back to Haley. "Okay, now turn to page 67. _Who's Your Perfect Guy?_"

"Ugh," Haley put the magazine on Brooke's lap. "You suck, and I absolutely won't."

"Come on!" Brooke whined.

Haley looked around to see that enough eyes were on them, "I already know my perfect guy and I'm dating him."

Brooke smiled at that reply while Emma snorted and rolled her eyes again. "That's so sweet. And now," she took the magazine and held it out for Haley, "answer the questions to see if they match Chris Keller."

"This is a waste of time! I have no reason to answer that stupid quiz," Haley turned towards the window and watched the scenery as it went by.

"What makes Chris the perfect guy, anyway?" Brooke asked, dropping the magazine onto her own lap.

Haley didn't want to answer that question. What would she say? It was the undeniable charm of his ego? The way he talked down upon the entire Tree Hill student body turned her on?

"She's just an attention whore, that's all," Emma answered_. _"Chris gives her that attention from everyone at school by merely dating her."

"You know," Haley turned around, "just because you're jealous of me for dating him doesn't give you the right to talk trash about me."

Emma laughed, "Oh please. You're so self-absorbed for thinking I'm jealous of you. Because, obviously, that's the only reason to call you an attention whore."

"Who are you to even pass judgment-"

"Okay!" Brooke put her hands between the two girls as if separating them from a physical fight. "No need to argue. We're practically going on vacation and you decide to fight."

Haley turned back to her window. Was it too late to ask the bus driver to turn around and get her home? She was going to have to be stuck with that stupid Emma for the entirety of four days. If she had a way to meet up with her other friends then this trip wouldn't be so bad, but for some reason the Tree Hill faculty will most likely not let that happen.

Haley heard Brooke sigh. She knew this was probably hard on her friend with two of her best friends not getting along. But what could Haley do? If it was anyone _but _Emma. Hell, even Gabbi and Caitlin weren't bad compared to her.

Haley felt Brooke place something on her lap and looked down. She looked back at Brooke who was reading some random article in the magazine. Haley picked up the book from her lap and continued reading from where she left off.

* * *

By the time the end of the ride came along, Haley was ready to jump out of the window. After ten minutes of silence, Brooke and Emma began arguing over what the magazine was saying, taking the quizzes aloud and discussing random gossip. They were being so obnoxious; Haley couldn't tune them out of her head so she could read in peace.

But thankfully, that end came.

Once they got off the bus, they were told to take their bags and walk to the cafeteria.

Haley could see the backs of some of the wood cabins lined up. But the river was no where in sight; it was most likely far away. These would be the Junior cabins.

"This is so cute," Brooke shrieked, trying to pull her suitcase-on-wheels on the rocky ground. "It takes me back to sleep-away camp."

The cafeteria was huge and easily fit the 500 incoming students. The walls and roof were of the same dark wood as the cabins outside. Haley couldn't deny the charm of it. She would have loved to come to a sleep-away camp like this five years ago or so. She could imagine all these kids running around, the place beaming of life and excitement.

"All Junior girls please go to the far right corner of the cafeteria!" Haley saw the woman who spoke in the assembly last week say, pointing to the corner where they were supposed to gather.

Once she got to where she was supposed to go, Haley dropped her bag to the floor and stretched out her arms. Chris was right, her bag _was _heavy.

Haley felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at who was calling before answering. "Hey Chris," she said, making sure to sound extremely happy around the rest of the girls of her grade.

"Hey beautiful. Turn around, will ya?"

She did as he asked her to. She saw him, in the opposite side of the room, waving his hand above his head so she'd be able to see him. He signaled her to walk over to him. "Come on, Hales."

"Chris, I need to stay here with the Junior girls."

"Two minutes won't kill you. Besides, two more Junior buses are still unloading. By the time they all get here you'll be back safely to your corner of losers."

Haley laughed, "Gee, thanks. Why can't you come over here if it's not a big deal?"

"I hate groupies," Chris joked, which brought a smile to Haley's face. "I'll meet you half way?"

"Sure," Haley smiled, making her way towards the middle when she saw Chris doing the same.

She hung up the phone as the two approached each other.

"How was the ride?" he asked after giving her a kiss.

"Terrible, yours?"

"Not bad," he laughed. "Just wanted to let you know that we're meeting at either my cabin or Alyson's cabin after we put our stuff in our rooms. I'll text you the number, okay?"

"Why?" Haley asked, confused. "Aren't there a bunch of activities planned for today?"

Chris laughed. "No. I'll tell you why this school organizes these trips to begin with. You'd expect all these competitions and the school trying to promote school spirit. When really, they got tired of the student body complaining about the school sucking ass, so they organized this; four days of nothing with a few activities scattered around. You'll be surprised at all the free time you'll have. That's why, now, we can say this school _doesn't_ suck ass… at least for a few days."

"Ummhmm," Haley raised her brow. "How interesting. So the school goes through all this trouble just so the students won't complain about it for a week?"

"Yup, basically," Chris smiled. "I told you you'll have a great time." He gave her a quick peck. "Now go on to your losers before you get in trouble. See you in a few."

"Yeah, see you in a few," Haley nodded, then turned and walked towards the Junior girls; all of whom were either blatantly staring at her or pretending like they weren't staring at her just moments ago. Oh, how she wished she could have seen Nathan's face then. This was some show she was putting on with Chris.

A few minutes after everyone was under one roof, a representative from the camp spoke into a microphone to the entire student body. The representative was a woman in what had to be her mid-thirties, with wavy brown hair, sunglasses rested on her head and a big smile. She explained the rules and regulations of the camp and what the High Schoolers were and were not allowed to do.

After she spoke the woman who had spoken in the assembly took the mic and told the students specifically about their own stay at the camp.

Not many people were listening, so Haley gave herself the luxury of looking around the cafeteria and searching for Nathan.

First she looked towards the group of Tree Hill faculty members who were standing at the front of the room, looking at the speaker and pretending to listen as to set a good example for the students. Okay, so he wasn't there.

He was either a supervisor of the Junior boys or the Senior boys. Would they place him with the grade which he teaches or the one he doesn't? Haley looked towards the Senior boys and saw Chris, clearly not paying attention, punching Damien in the shoulder. What a mature boyfriend she had. He didn't even find the need to pretend to listen. Well, being the king of the school he most likely didn't find the need to, anyway. Chris then turned to look at Haley and caught her eye. He waved at her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him smiling from so far across the room. Haley waved back and blew him a kiss. Ugh, she was even sickening herself.

She pretended to turn towards the front of the room for a few seconds so she'd be free to let her eyes wander to the group of Junior guys sitting in-front of the girls. And there he was, standing behind the Junior boys, looking straight at her. She wanted to smile at him, to blow a kiss in _his _direction but she knew she couldn't. He looked away from her and smiled to himself as he went on pretending he was listening to the woman speaking in front.

Haley smiled, too, and did the same.

After a few more minutes of straight lectures the four different groups turned their attention to the members of the faculty standing before them.

"Okay, Junior girls, I'm going to be reading off this list of who will be rooming together. Please listen up because I won't be reading the names twice; I have over 120 of you. Once you hear your name please get up and go stand behind me. Once I'm done with your group you may leave to your cabin. Understood?"

The girls nodded and replied with various forms of "yes". Haley felt a hand squeeze her knee and looked towards Brooke.

"I hope we have good roommates, or at least ones that don't suck."

_Yeah, that'd be nice, _Haley thought. Roommates that would let her sleep in silence, perhaps; that won't wake her up in the middle of her other life.

Haley looked back to Miss Marsh, Haley's 10th grade AP government teacher. "You were all supposed to bring lunch so please eat it on your own time. We are meeting in the middle of the Junior cabins at 3:30. Make sure you're on time."

Haley looked at her watch. It was noon. Damn, Chris _was_ right. This school really didn't have much planned for them.

"Okay, cabin number 14, listen up: Kelly Bryans, Amanda Smith, Heather Taylor, Carley Sullivan, Emma Wright, Gabriela Martinez, Rebecca Carlton, …"

Brooke giggled silently.

"What?" Haley turned to her friend.

"Emma hates Carley. She's going to pull her hair out by the end of these four days," Brooke smiled.

_Good, _Haley thought, _at least Emma's going to have a horrible time._

Emma glared at Brooke when she saw her friend was actually taking joy in her misery. "You'll have someone that sucks, I promise," she whispered just as she grabbed her bag and went to stand with her group.

A few minutes later, over half of the Junior girls left with their roommates. It was getting tiring to listen to names being called out. But really, the more she thought about it, the less aggravated and anxious she was. Thanks to Brooke, the girls Haley didn't get along with weren't going to room with her, because the faculty wouldn't want Brooke rooming with her friends. And really, Haley didn't have any enemies, besides Emma of course who was now safely put away in cabin 14. Maybe she _would _make friends with the girls in her cabin. She was going to room with eight other girls besides herself and Brooke, one of those eight girls was bound to be a nice girl who Haley would get along with. Maybe she'd even find her first true friend in Tree Hill High. And it wouldn't have to be the year 2003 for her to actually have friends in high school. Maybe this trip was _exactly _what she needed.

"Cabin number 23," Miss Marsh continued nonchalantly, "Julia May, Jessica Howell, Biana Porter, Amber Daniels, Brooke Davis, Haley James, Jenny Huston, Shyann Johnson, Courtney Silva and Ava Greener."

"Oh, God," Brooke said as she and Haley picked up their bags and walked around Miss Marsh.

"What's wrong?" Haley whispered. She didn't know any of the girls they were to room with them. She saw that as a good sign – she didn't have any initial bad impressions.

And all of them seemed to be rather nice… well, from the second she got to look at all of them.

"We're rooming with snobs… and prudes. Well, one prude – Jessica Howell is this ultimate Christian girl who pulls her holier-than-thou shit all the time."

"Which one's she?" Haley asked, walking along side Brooke, the girls walking in pairs towards their cabin, looking at the numbers of the other cabins as they passed.

"Blonde, hair in the perfect ponytail – always. She has no figure, no boobs, no ass, no nothing. If you ask me, she's just jealous that we're sexy and she's not."

"Or maybe she just thinks you're a whore who gives it away?" Haley smiled looking from the figureless blonde to Brooke. "You know it's a sin to do what you're doing in her religion."

"What, look hot?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, sleeping around," Haley laughed. "Keep an open-mind, Brooke. It's how she was raised."

"Whatever, she's a prude."

"So who else do you know?" Haley asked, as the group began going on a slightly downhill slope.

"Know or know of? I don't really _know _any of them."

That was so like Brooke. To judge those girls she has never really met before but just heard gossip about from other girls. "Know of, then."

"All of them," Brooke huffed.

"All of them?" Haley echoed in surprise. Hell, she didn't know any of them.

"Yes. And let me just tell you that this sucks," Brooke made sure none of the girls were behind them or close enough to hear. "Ava Greener is a snob," she jerked her head towards one of the eight girls who were walking in-front of them. "She's half-French and, even I'll admit it, she's gorgeous. But she thinks she's the most amazing thing on this planet. She lived half her life in France so she's fluent. But she's completely American, only her dad was born there and lived there all his life."

"Her dad?" Haley asked, surprised. "Greener's not a French name." She looked back at all she saw of Ava—long dark hair reaching Ava's waist.

"Oh, her parents are such feminists that her dad took Ava's mom's name," Brooke shrugged. "Whatever, she's a snob. Then her friend, Courtney Silva, the tall wavy-haired blonde one… she's from South Carolina. She's a volleyball player and, okay, she's good… but she's a snob about it."

Haley smiled. Brooke was being very funny.

"Then that black girl, Shyann Johnson, is on the dance team and she's a snob about that. And she's friends with Jenny Huston," Brooke laughed, "let's not get into _her _story. They both have such an attitude problem."

"Who's the girl with the curly brown hair?" Haley asked.

"Biana Porter. She's the weirdest girl in the world. She plays the clarinet, but she loves rock music."

"What's so weird about that?" Haley questioned not catching Brooke's drift.

"Because if you saw her at those two times it's like two different people. She's all classy and formal when she's in one of her recitals, and then she's going crazy at a rock concert."

"Aha," Haley said. "And she's with…"

"Amber Daniels, who's a nerd."

"Interesting," Haley nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Julia May, who's Jessica's friend. She goes traveling all the time with her family," Brooke stopped talking for a second. "Anyway, she's not a prude but… whatever. She's pathetic, too."

"Anyone not pathetic?" Haley laughed.

"Me," Brooke replied, and looked at Haley and smiled.

"Oh, Brooke," Haley giggled.

"Cabin twenty-three," one of the girls said, as the ten of them went up the four steps and entered their cabin.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" the girl with the long curly hair Haley remembered as Biana smiled towards the group.

"I don't care, Haley and I get the top bunks," Brooke called out, pointing to the two beds she wanted, and would get.

"Actually, I'd rather sleep on a lower one," Haley looked towards Brooke.

"How are we going to talk at night, then?" Brooke pouted.

Haley shrugged, and then sat on the nearest bed – the one closest to the door. "Is it okay if I have this one?" she turned towards the rest of the group.

"Yeah, sure," some of the girls said.

"You're an idiot," Brooke told Haley as the rest of the girls began figuring out the sleeping arrangements. "Why do you want a lower bed, anyway?"

"Because when I was growing up and I used to share a room with Taylor, she had the top bed and I had the bottom one. That's just the way I like it," Haley stuck out her tongue as the unrolled her sleeping back. "What's the problem? You'll be sleeping above me."

"I hate you," Brooke said as she climbed the small ladder to the top bunk and threw her bag onto it.

Haley took the chance to look around the room at the eight other girls. They didn't seem as bad as Brooke said they were. But Brooke _was _right about one thing: Ava Greener was definitely beautiful. She had the straight black hair which cascaded down her back and catlike green eyes. And her friend, Courtney, the tall blonde volleyball player looked like the nicest girl. She had light freckles and her smile was heart-stopping. These were definitely the runway girls of the cabin.

Haley felt her phone vibrate again in her pocket. _Aly's cabin – 47. My cabin – 35. 47 now. Go downhill 2ward us. C u soon._

"We have free until 3:30, right?" Haley clarified with Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "I think that's what she said."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Haley got up.

"Running away to Chris already?" Brooke smirked.

"Shut up," Haley shot back and left the cabin. She'd get to know her roommates later.

* * *

"Call me Mouth," Marvin McFadden told Nathan the second they were left alone in the room. "Everyone else does," he smiled.

"Okay," Nathan nodded. That was a rather odd nickname.

"Do you mind which bed-"

"No, really man, choose whichever you want," Nathan assured him.

Mouth dropped his bag to the nearest bed. "Did you decide to chaperone or did they approach you and asked?"

"I guess I volunteered," Nathan shrugged putting his stuff on his bed and sitting down. "Does it suck?"

"Not too much, just some of the students can be a hassle. But what can you do? They're high schoolers who are just happy they're not in school now."

Nathan looked out the window, "Too bad they didn't have one of these five years ago when I was a Senior."

"Yeah, I heard you went to Tree Hill High. Legendary basketball team," Mouth smiled.

He nodded, "It was all Whitey Durham."

"And the players. It wasn't all because of the coach."

"But enough of it was," Nathan said. His father didn't appreciate his coach much when he played for the Ravens, and Nathan didn't either. That was until he realized how far playing basketball for Whitey got him – a basketball scholarship to Duke University. But by the time Nathan had realized, it was too late to thank the coach.

* * *

Haley opened the door to cabin 47 cautiously. It felt kind of strange to go to a cabin of Senior girls. Many of the Seniors who were out of their cabins looked at Haley as she went by. She tried to ignore them and look at the river, flowing a few yards from the Senior cabins.

Getting here was a great slope downhill. It was definitely easier to get here than it would be to go back, that was for sure.

"Haley!" she heard the second she opened the door. She was amazed to see that the room was completely cleared besides Narayan, Alyson, Damien and Chris.

"How did you manage to clear the room?" Haley laughed walking to Alyson and giving her a tight hug.

"The second they heard Alyson's name being called out of the list the girls knew this was going to be our room," Damien smirked.

"Meaning?" Haley questioned, walking towards Chris and sitting next to him opposite the bed Alyson, Narayan and Damien were sitting on.

"Meaning last year we had Alyson's room as our meeting room, too. It was practically ours," Chris explained.

"For all intensive purposes, it was," Alyson winked.

"Why not one of the guys' rooms?"

"Aly hates that they're messy," Narayan laughed at his girlfriend.

"No, no! Messy is one thing, but when you sit on someone's bed and you hear a Pringle crunch underneath your ass everywhere you sit – Haley, don't laugh. I swear that's how their rooms are."

Haley smiled. "How about Lauren? Why did she leave if she's your friend?"

Alyson looked towards Chris. "She's a whore. I'd so room with you if I could room with Juniors or if this effing school would stop being lame and let us room with guys…"

"Aly, I don't think people would approve of you and Narayan having sex in their cabin."

"Shut up, Chris!" Alyson threw her shoe at him.

"Why is Lauren a whore?" Haley asked. As far as she knew, Chris was the one to break up with her… did Lauren cheat?

"Seriously, none of this matters," Chris said throwing Aly back her shoe. "Don't we want to do something before going to this bore fest?"

"Yeah, you guys can leave me and Haley in the room and we'll have sex while you do whatever," Damien grinned at Haley.

"Or we can stay in the room-" Chris began.

"And watch," Damien offered with a wide smile.

"Damien, honey," Haley said, "I'm not going to have sex with you. Can you get that through your thick skull?" she smiled at him.

"Now that we got that settled," Alyson laughed, "how about we walk around and show Haley the important places?"

* * *

"Our team is red hot, our team is red hot! Our team is R-E-D and H-O-T, and once we start we can't be stopped!" some Juniors were teaching the cheer to the rest of the class while others were getting their white shirts tie-dyed in red.

"I want to be red next year, too," Brooke said, lying on her back and tanning. "It's such a hot color."

"Brooke, who was the guy you asked to tie-dye your shirt?" Haley looked at said guy. "Do you even know him?"

Brooke shrugged. "Does it matter? He said 'yes'."

"Don't you want to tie-dye it yourself?"

"Hell no, you get all dirty in horrible red ink."

"Didn't you say red is a hot color?" Haley laughed, looking at the many faces of the people in her grade and then settling on the most charming, her teacher who was covered in red, helping to tie-dye the shirts. Damn, he looked good.

"Hey, Brooke, do you want to paint your face red?" a guy asked her, holding a tube of red paint.

"Hell no."

The guy smeared a line on Brooke's cheek, "Oops."

"Brian!" Brooke screamed. "You're such an ass," she got up and began running after him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Haley laughed and then looked back at the faces surrounding her. She was able to spot some of her roommates. Julia May, the girl who traveled a lot with her family, was looking right at her. She quickly looked away when she saw Haley had caught her looking. It wasn't a hate-filled stare, but more that of jealousy.

She looked at her watch. If only she could stop pretending she was with Chris and take a very long nap.

Haley looked back at Nathan. She knew he had looked at her beforehand. _It's okay, I'm going to get through these four days without jumping my teacher in-front of everyone_… Haley told herself. She was a strong girl, she could do this.

* * *

After everyone was done tie-dying, the Juniors were escorted downhill towards the river. The swimming relay was going to kick-off the competition between the red Juniors and the blue Seniors.

"You know, we have some good swimmers in our grade," Haley heard some guy in her grade say. "Maybe we'll win after all?"

It was a pathetic remark. The Senior members of the swim team showed no mercy. And after winning, the Seniors proved they were definitely not graceful winners. Over all, the competition was started just as expected.

"You guys are crazy Seniors," Haley laughed looking at her friends' colored faces. Granted, they weren't completely colored but the blue strikes on their cheeks and the "'08" signs were not seen on the popular Juniors' faces. Aly stood with a group of her girl friends, each one of them having a letter or number of "Seniors '08" written on their stomach.

"You're going to lose _so _bad," Damien said.

"I don't _care._ I already told you I hate my grade," Haley looked at Alyson who was drawing circles around the 'N' on her stomach, her head on Narayan's lap. "I wish I could be a Senior with you guys."

"We wish so, too," Alyson looked up to Haley and smiled.

"Did you choose the 'N' for Narayan?" Haley asked, already smiling.

"Well obviously, because there was no 'C' for Chris or 'D' for Damien," Alyson winked at her boys. "And because I suppose Narayan isn't too bad."

"That's very heart-warming, thanks," Narayan said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Haley looked at her watch, "It's nearly six-thirty. Should we go to dinner?"

* * *

"Hey," Haley said, sitting next to Brooke. "How have you been?"

"Amazing, and you?" she smiled. "Double amazing, right?"

Haley laughed. "You could say. What have you been-"

"THE RED '09 JUNIORS ARE NOTHING BUT LOSERS! THE RED '09 JUNIORS ARE NOTHING BUT LOSERS!" the Seniors began to chant while banging their fists on their tables.

"What have I been what?!" Brooke yelled back, looking from the Seniors to Haley.

"Doing… what have you been DOING!" Haley replied, also trying to speak so her friend could hear.

"Canoeing? I haven't been canoeing!" Brooke attempted to yell.

"We hate, Seniors '08! We hate, Seniors '08!" a few Juniors tried.

More juniors began to join but even when everyone was screaming the only thing that was really heard was: "The red '09 Juniors are nothing but losers!"

"Yell with us!" Brooke told Haley, trying to yell over all the noise.

"I don't hate Seniors '08. They're my Seniors," Haley giggled.

"Ugh, whatever, this is a lost cause, anyway. But you're a traitor, by the way."

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Seniors fell silent. A few minutes later, there was food on the table and the Upperclassmen began to eat.

* * *

"Oral sex?"

"No."

"Hand job?"

"No."

"How about-"

"Aly, what part of 'virgin' and 'not sexually active' don't you understand?" Haley laughed.

It was now only her and Alyson in cabin 47, the boys had left half-an-hour ago and Alyson insisted that Haley stay.

"It's just shocking… and enviable," Aly pondered.

"Did you lose your virginity to Narayan?" Haley asked.

Alyson looked at Haley and laughed. "I was a Freshman when I had sex for the first time – fourteen and a half."

"But that's so young!" Haley said, now it was her turn to be shocked.

Alyson shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"No," she replied. "I mean sex is sex. What's the difference between seventeen and fourteen anyway, right?"

Haley didn't know what to answer to that. Sex wasn't just sex. And there was a big difference between fourteen and seventeen. "Were you nervous?"

Aly giggled. "Sure, I was. But it was fine. I mean, the guy I was with… it was his first time, too. So it's not like I was some random girl he wanted to sleep with. We've been going out for like a month and a half before we had it."

"A month and a half?" Haley looked at Aly. "That's so little."

"Well, yeah. But we liked each other before we started dating. It was fine… just… I mean the first time's always a bitch. But afterwards it was good," Alyson laughed again reminiscing.

The door to the cabin opened. "Hey look, it's the Junior Whore," Lauren smiled at Haley. "What the hell is she still doing here, Aly? It's thirty minutes to midnight. We were supposed to be in the cabin by ten."

"Her name's Haley. Who the hell do you think you are calling her the 'Junior Whore'?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who said it first… everyone's been saying it!"

"Well that's just great Laur. You were always one to be a clone of everyone else."

"I'm going to go," Haley got up to leave.

"You can stay if you want, Haley. Don't mind Lauren's attitude problem."

"No, but I really need to get to my cabin, too," Haley made a move to look at her watch. "I- I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Haley closed the cabin door behind her.

"You know, Lauren, you don't have to be such a bitch," Haley heard Aly say.

* * *

How did he even get himself in that situation to begin with; sitting around a small campfire with six Junior girls at eleven thirty at night.

"Where is Haley, anyway?" Gabriella asked, looking at her watch.

"Having sex with Chris Keller, where else?" Julia laughed.

"That is _so_ inappropriate next to a teacher, Jules!" Brooke stole a glace towards Mr. Scott.

"But you know, Brooke, Mr. Scott is no ordinary teacher," Emma intervened. "I bet you were such a jock at school."

"Umm, I guess you could say that," Nathan laughed uncomfortably. He would have loved to discuss anything but something that would force him to imagine Haley in bed with another guy – even though he was pretty certain nothing like that was going on with Haley and Chris. But to talk about his past…

"Did you date all the pretty girls?" Caitlin questioned with a gleam in her eyes.

"Who did you take to prom?" another girl, Bianca, asked.

"The prom queen, but of course!" Gabbi replied. "Am I right?"

"Hey Hales!" Brooke called when she saw her friend approaching. "Come join us, Mr. Scott is telling us about his jocky-past."

Haley would have loved to reply with a flirty _"Oh, is he now?" _and wink at him. But that world would have to be put off by another half hour. She went to sit by Brooke. "Hello Mr. Scott."

"Hi, Haley," he smiled at her.

"So it was the prom queen, right?" Gabbi asked again after the girls said their hellos to Haley.

Haley looked up at Nathan, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, she did end up being prom queen," Nathan nodded.

"I knew it!"

"And then what?" Emma asked.

Nathan shrugged. "We were crowned. We danced. We hung out with some friends afterwards. We pretty much stayed until they had to kick us out," he smiled as if at some distant memory.

The only one not smiling was Haley. She knew it was a bullshit story. He _didn't_ end the night with his beloved prom queen… he left her. She wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face for uttering that awful lie. He broke that girl's heart that night.

"That's so sweet," the girls awed.

"How long were you two together?"

"Just a few weeks before," Haley felt a stab to her heart, reminding her once again how similar her relationship was with dream Nathan as was the real prom queen's relationship was with actual high school Nathan. "But we were going to different parts of the country and weren't ready to commit."

"That's so sad," Caitlin gasped.

_Not as sad as what really happened, honey, _Haley thought but kept it to herself. "Well at least it was a memorable night for the both of you," Haley said instead.

"Yeah," Nathan looked at her, "you could say that."

Haley smiled at him—the first fake smile she ever gave him— and then got up. "Aren't we waking up at a ridiculous time tomorrow? I think I'll head to sleep, now."

Nathan looked at his watch, "Yeah, girls. You should all go. It's very late."

There were a few protests but after a few minutes the girls all parted and left for their cabins.

"Isn't what Mr. Scott said so romantic?" Brooke sighed dreamily.

"More romantic than anything I've ever heard," Haley deadpanned.

* * *

_"Nathan! How did you like the game?" Haley hugged her boyfriend once he entered Karen's Café. "The Charlotte Sonics versus the Seattle Bobcats, right?"_

_Nathan laughed, giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips. "Not exactly."_

_Haley shrugged. "So you had fun?"_

_"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "Missed you though."_

_"I missed you, too," Haley hugged him, tightly._

_Nathan looked around the empty café, "Hey Haley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You know how you told me you'd do anything I'd want if I came to see you if it was passed one AM when we got back?"_

_"Yes?" Haley opened her eyes and looked back. "What are you driving at, Nathan Scott?"_

_"Nothing… just that there's you, me and a piano here. And no one else."_

_"No… absolutely not. I can't," Haley shook her head._

_"Come on! It would really make me feel better."_

_"Feel better after what? You just went to see a NBA game with your best friend!"_

_"But it's nearing the end of high school and I'm getting depressed thinking our days together are numbered," he pouted._

_"Shut up!" Haley said and then sighed, looking towards the piano. "You asked for it."_

_"Yes, I did," he smiled sitting on the counter towards the piano waiting for his girlfriend to take the seat and begin playing._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	25. Truth, Bitter Truth

**This time I won't apologize. I've been working on this chapter whenever I had time to do so. And between flying back from Romania and getting ready to fly to the USA... and for the past week hanging out with my best friend which I haven't seen for the past eleven months... I didn't really have the **_**time.**_

**The thing is, I didn't find it necessary to **_**make time**_** for eight individual people. Because, as far as I can tell... I don't have any more readers. I know there may be lurkers... hell... those eight aren't even a **_**tenth **_**of the amount of fanfiction users who get alerts. But how should I know if the rest of those signed up are actually faithful readers who just don't find it fit to write reviews or just people who have given up on this story a long time ago and are just too lazy to unsubscribe to this story?**

**I'm not blaming anyone... and I will continue to get chapters to you. But for the next few weeks I won't try and clear up five hours (and possibly more, because the Upperclassmen trip chapters take a hell of a lot of time to write) and take time that I could be hanging out with my best friend (who I won't see for two years once I'll be drafted into the Israeli army) if I don't have readers. The time to write fanfiction will be when I don't have anything else planned.**

**I love Naley... I love fanfiction... and I love writing. And like I said, I'll continue writing this fanfiction. But I won't clear up half a day to write if I don't have enough people who care for getting a new chapter.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's about triple in length of my usual chapters. So here it is... sorry for the long author's note.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Truth, Bitter Truth**_

"Haley! Haley James!"

Haley felt someone shaking her, that being accompanied by Brooke's voice becoming clearer.

She opened her eyes and had to hold the frown that was threatening to overtake her features when she saw Brooke woke her up from where she wanted to stay forever.

"Finally," Brooke smiled. "You totally sleep like a dead person." She got up and dusted off her knees. "Now get up, roommate. We've got a beautiful day ahead of us. Chris Keller's waiting," she winked.

"What time is it?" Haley asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes noticing the rest of her roommates were either out of the room or already dressed, most looking towards her and Brooke.

"Like seven," Brooke shrugged. "If you don't get ready now, breakfast will be over before you set foot in that cafeteria."

Haley sighed and got up out of bed.

* * *

Nathan spotted Haley entering the cafeteria, accompanied by Brooke. Haley was still beautiful, even with a night of little sleep.

Everyone in the cafeteria was being so obnoxiously loud that he barely heard his cell phone ring. He grabbed the phone and once he saw who it was, excused himself from the room.

"Hey Bev," Nathan said, once safely outside of the cafeteria. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. How about_ you_? Seeing as you're surrounded by annoying little high schoolers minus one girly who is most likely driving you crazy?"

"What do you mean 'driving me crazy'?"

"So close yet so far away, right?"

"Something like that. But I assure you I'll survive," Nathan looked around. There were only few who were outside; most of the students having breakfast inside.

"I'm not so sure," Bevin smirked. "I think this is going to be incredibly hard for you. Plus, seeing her in The Jerk's arms? You're as good as dead."

"Thank you for your confidence. It's very nice of you," Nathan said sarcastically.

"I'm being honest. You like to act as if this is nothing but _I _know you're lying to yourself. It's going to kill you."

"There's no need to be dramatic, Bevin. It _isn't _a big deal. I promise I'll be fine."

"Sure, sure. We'll see… so are you having fun?"

"As much fun as a teacher can have being surrounded by a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds."

"Well, you did choose this job. It's what you have to do everyday, anyway."

"But now they're not students, they're horny teenagers," Nathan frowned. "But hey, I need to go, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just checking in… it's a good thing you're not dead yet, Nate."

"Thanks for your concern. I'll see you in two days."

"See ya."

Nathan hung up and looked towards the cafeteria. He was going to be fine, he always was.

* * *

"Do you want to go to the hot tubs with me?" Brooke offered as she and Haley walked towards the trash can with their empty plates.

"Are you kidding, Brooke? It's hot outside."

"It's for show," Brooke winked. "Come on, do this for me!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I always do everything for you."

"Except make out with Chris Keller, right?"

"Whatever," the two threw away their plates. "Are you coming with me to change then?"

Brooke lifted her shirt revealing the top of a red bikini. "I'm dressed, so you better go fast."

"Gee, thanks Brooke." Haley began walking to the cafeteria doors.

"See you there, Hales," Brooke called after her, then smirked to herself. This was going to be amazing.

* * *

The truth was, Haley didn't really want to hang out with Brooke. She knew her other friends would be there, too. If only she could be with Brooke, and Brooke alone. Then it would be fine… but with Gabriella, Caitlin… and Emma? Well, soon enough Chris was going to get her and she'd be with her friends.

Haley looked in the side pocket of her duffle bag, where she'd placed her bathing suit. _That's weird_, she thought when she couldn't find it. Maybe she had the wrong side… but when she looked it wasn't there either.

She began looking through her duffle bag. Good thing no one was in the room to think she was insane for looking through her bag so frantically.

After she couldn't find it, Haley folded everything back into her bag the way it was before and made her way to the hot tubs.

"Brooke," Haley called once she saw her friend in her red bikini. "I'm sorry, I can't find it."

"The bathing suit, you mean?" Brooke smiled. "No problem," she grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her towards their cabin again.

"You have an extra one?" Haley asked confused as the two made their way back to where Haley had just come from.

"Something like that," Brooke pushed open the door.

"Brooke, that's my bag," she said once her friend began searching the bag she looked at a second ago. "I looked everywhere, and it's not in there."

"That's because you weren't looking for the right thing," she smirked pulling out a red bikini identical to her own, from one of the side pockets Haley didn't look through thoroughly.

"What is that?"

"This, my dearest friend, is the bathing suit I switched for yours while you were flirting with Chris Keller next to my car," Brooke grinned widely.

Haley's eyes grew wide. "You _what_?"

"I'll see you soon," Brooke slapped Haley's ass and then skipped out the door.

"I hate you!" Haley called after her and then stared at the red bathing suit lying on her bed.

_This is just great._ She wasn't a bikini kind of girl!

Haley turned around and noticed a girl sitting on the bed across the room from hers reading a book. She had brown or blonde highlights; Haley couldn't tell which her natural hair color was as there were so many highlights.

"_Cat's Cradle_," Haley smiled. "That's a really good book."

The girl looked up from the book and then back. "Yeah."

"Do you like it so far?"

"It's not bad," the girl shrugged not looking up again.

"I'm Haley," she introduced herself.

"I know. Jenny," the girl replied.

Haley remained silent for a second. "I used to finish a book a day," she giggled. "But I don't have time anymore with school, and friends, and Chris…"

"That sucks," the girl deadpanned.

"It kinda does. Sometimes I think they work us too hard in school," Haley smiled trying to make conversation.

"But I'm sure Chris takes up all that extra time, anyway," Jenny put the book on her lap and met Haley's gaze. "Right?"

"Just like any boyfriend would, I guess," Haley shrugged. _Only I have two boyfriends to worry about._

"So I doubt you regret any of that lost time. What with making out with Chris Keller and all."

Haley smiled, "I suppose it's not too bad."

"So you were a fan girl before you met him," she kinked up an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Haley replied, looking at the girl surprised at the comment. "I didn't really know him."

"But you knew of him."

"No, I actually didn't. I didn't know anybody."

"But you're glad you're going out with him now."

"Of course I am. He _is_ Chris Keller, after all," Haley laughed.

"So you're a fan girl now."

What was up with this girl speaking in sentences and not questions? As if she knew Haley or something. "Uh, no. He's my boyfriend and I like him, that's all."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"So the two of you are equal in this relationship; not like he's better than you or anything. You know, seeing as he practically has a record deal already and he's a Senior."

"When we're together he's not _that _guy. He's just _my boyfriend_."

Jenny smiled. "Your boyfriend? And how exactly does Chris _your boyfriend_ act?"

"Just like you'd expect Chris Keller to treat his girlfriend," Haley smiled back, doing so because the way this girl was doing it made her quite uneasy. "I'll see you later then. I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

Haley grabbed the red bathing suit and left the cabin. _What a weird girl_, she thought on the way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

The second Haley left the bathroom stall, wearing that piece of fabric that barely covered a thing, she began to feel self conscious. She didn't even want to see how she looked in it. _That would only make it worse, _she thought.

The only thing she needed now was the confidence to prance her body to the student body. Brooke was right, it was all about the show.

Haley looked in the bathroom mirror, fluffed her hair a bit and then took a deep breath. _I guess it's show-time._

After putting her other clothes in her cabin – ignoring Jenny who was still there reading her book – Haley began walking towards where Brooke was.

_It's all about the show_, Haley reminded herself.

"I'm going to kill you," she said as soon as Brooke was in hearing distance.

Brooke turned around and pretended to gasp, "My, my, Haley James. Isn't someone the hottest girl in school? You're so right though, you should cover up… I can't stand next to you while you're looking all Angelina Jolie."

"You're just incredibly funny, Brooke," Haley looked around. Too many people were staring at her, she wasn't liking it one bit. "So now what?"

"Now we stand and look sexy or we go into the hot tub, whatever."

"Brooke! Do you know how hot it is?"

"No hotter than us, I guarantee," she winked.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you, Brooke," the two turned to see three other girls approaching them with identical red bikinis.

"Brooke, what did you do?" Haley whispered seeing the one girl she hated in the same outfit as hers.

"We're the fab five!" Brooke said, excitedly.

"How did you even swap theirs?" Haley asked, trying to keep annoyance out of the tone of her voice.

Brooke looked from her other three friends to Haley. "After I swapped yours, I found their bags in the huge pile and swapped theirs."

_This is just great._ She just loved looking like Emma's twin.

It wasn't that Caitlin and Gabriella were awful. But they were part of the popular crowed that she just wasn't associated with. And she liked it that way.

Well, her Senior friends weren't part of the popular crowed in the sense that Brooke's friends were. The Seniors didn't seem to be preoccupied with being popular. They just were.

"Hey James, Chris Keller not picking you up today?" Alex Mitchell asked her, one of the boy toys of the popular Junior girls. He was definitely one of the guys who loved the fact that he was popular, and wouldn't stop flaunting it.

He had never said a word to her before. But hey, she was Chris' girlfriend, it would be great for him to be able to snag her away from the most wanted and popular guy in school. It would do wonders for his reputation, so why the hell not?

"It's not like we have to be hanging out 24/7, right?" Haley answered. This guy was a douche.

"Yeah, I completely agree. I just hope you're not having an awful time with us Juniors," he said, letting his eyes skim her body before finding her eyes.

"I guess not. But you know you'd want to hang out with the Seniors if you could," she replied. Couldn't someone come and save her?

"Actually, I think the Junior girls have a lot to offer if you know what I mean," he smirked. "Aren't there any Junior guys you wouldn't mind being with?"

"Not really. I've always felt the guys in our grade were a little… underdeveloped," she smiled at him. "I'll talk to you later."

She grabbed Brooke's hand, "Hey, let's get in."

"Didn't you just say it was freakin' hot?" she turned away from talking to some other guy who began talking to her, Emma, Caitlin and Gabbi.

"It's all for show, no? It's sexier wet," she winked. She hated playing the whore, but she really needed to get her body out of display.

"Good point," Brooke smiled and led Haley to one of the hot tubs.

Ugh, weren't there better ways to get away from Junior jerks? The water really was burning, even worse than the weather.

She looked around and spotted Nathan standing far away from the crowed, looking straight at her.

"So what did Alex Mitchell talk to you about?"

Haley turned to Brooke, "Who the hell knows. I was too distracted with his eyes staring at my boobs the whole time."

Brooke giggled. "It's okay, he's allowed to do it. He's hot as hell. I wouldn't mind hooking up with him."

"Then why don't you? It's not like he's out of your league." Hell, Brooke Davis was exactly Alex's kind of girl.

"Because I went out with his best friend last year for like… three weeks. So not worth the missed opportunities. Alex and I could have been seriously hot," she looked over at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't you want to date a guy who isn't an ass?" Haley looked from Alex to Brooke.

"Depends if I'm looking for a relationship or just a guy from sex. With Alex it would be a physical thing," she cocked her head to the side. "I don't know if I can deal with a relationship now with all the AP English work." Brooke looked at Nathan who, thankfully, wasn't looking at them anymore. "I mean… Mr. Scott is _fine_. But he just gives _so _much work."

"It's an AP class, Brooke," Haley laughed. "What were you expecting?"

She shrugged. "I knew it was going to be hard. But I still have a right to complain."

"Wet and in a bikini? I don't think I can handle you anymore, Haley."

Haley turned around and looked above her. "Chris!" she squealed getting out of the hot tub and hugging her boyfriend.

"Way to get me wet," he chuckled checking his clothes before he turned to check out his girlfriend.

"But I'm hot so it's okay, right?" she grinned.

Chris smirked at her and then, in the midst of all the students, began making out with her, sliding his hand down her side, eventually resting on her ass.

She would have stopped the kiss and slapped him but instead she deepened the kiss just enough for it to be convincing to everyone else. _Everything was for show._ Nothing was genuine with this trip.

Nathan couldn't dare tell her she wasn't being convincing. And with so many spectators, this was bound to shut him up for a while... hopefully making him a little jealous of Chris. But who the hell was she kidding, Nathan wasn't the jealous type. He made that quite clear.

Haley broke the kiss after a convincing amount of time. She went on her toes. "So are you whisking me away?" she whispered in his ear.

"Away from loser world, you mean?" he smiled at her. "Come on, let's go."

He began pulling her towards the Senior cabins. "Detour," Haley said, pulling him towards her cabin. "I don't want to walk around naked."

"Believe me, everyone else wouldn't mind," he smirked but allowed her to take him to her room.

"If you wanted to date a slut, I'm sure the entire female population of the school wouldn't mind being that for you."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Haley pushed the door to her cabin open. "Hey Jenny," she smiled at the girl she had shared the conversation with earlier. "You know Chris Keller, right?" she grabbed a red tank top and a black skirt from her bag and pulled them over her bathing suit.

Jenny looked up at said guy.

"Nice to meet you," Chris smiled one of his undeniable smiles.

"Sure," she replied.

"I'll see you later," Haley grabbed Chris' hand and left the cabin.

"What's her deal?" he looked back at the cabin as the two continued walking. He wasn't used to girls in this school not giving in to his smiles.

"No idea," she shrugged. "Where is everyone else?"

"Chilling," he replied, as the two began making their way downhill. "Picking you up from your Junior losers isn't really an appealing task."

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"We are, too," he winked at her.

* * *

After hanging out with her Seniors for two hours, and then going to the lunch buffet in the cafeteria, Haley walked down the hill to be with them for an hour before she had to be with her Junior class.

It wasn't too true what Chris said about nothing happening on this trip. The school had a lot of things planned for the upperclassmen. There were many activities, but her friends weren't interested in participating.

Many sports were featured on the schedule but she knew that they weren't going to be playing in any... except of course basketball. Narayan and Damien were pumped up to "kick some loser ass" and "show Haley once and for all that there will never be a Senior class like '08". Not that Haley needed any proving. She knew that the best Senior class will not be in the future but was in the past.

Haley pushed the door to cabin 47 open.

The black-haired girl straightened up from picking something from her bag. "Does she always have to be here?" she asked, annoyed.

Haley felt like she was interrupting something. She saw the smile on Lauren's lips disappear the second Haley stepped into the cabin. The only other person in the room was Aly who also seemed to be having a great time up until Lauren's comment.

"Learn to control what you say, Lauren. Haley can be here whenever she feels like it," Alyson walked to Haley, brushing by Lauren, and hugged her younger friend. "Come on, let's go," she grabbed her hand and walked out of the door. "That girl has some nerve."

Haley looked back to the cabin. Wasn't Alyson just having a great conversation with said girl? Or was that just for show, as well? "Are we going to the guys' cabin?"

"Yeah," Alyson turned to Haley and smiled, "watch out for the Pringles."

"What's wrong with your cabin?"

"Bitch is there," she answered, signaling towards her cabin.

"If you hate her so much why are you rooming with her?" Haley asked, curiously.

Aly laughed. "You're funny, Hales." She pushed open the door to cabin 35. "Hello Gentlemen," she smiled to the seven other guys in the room. Some of which were on their way out once they found out their cabin would be the meeting place for the royalty of their grade.

She walked over to Narayan, sitting on him and kissing him lightly. "I kinda missed you."

Haley looked over at the two of them. They should have been what was considered _the _ultimate couple of the school; sexy, showy and popular. All eyes should have been on them. Yet, they weren't. It was her and Chris. And all because of Chris' status. But she was no Aly, she didn't _know _how to be the center of attention or how she was supposed to act.

"Come here, beautiful," Chris smirked at her. She smiled at him and did just that.

She gave him a peck once she sat on his bed. "Can't I just move in here with you?"

"Sure," he smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Now it's mine turn," Damien smirked. "Aly and Haley, I'll let you two fight it out." By this time the rest of Chris and Damien's cabin members were all gone.

"How about you get a permanent girl and leave us alone?" Alyson offered, winking at him. "Wouldn't that just help with your overwhelming jealousy?"

"Why would I want someone else when I've got the two of you at my disposal?" he returned her wink.

"At your disposal, eh?" she laughed. "You're too cocky for your own good, Damien."

Haley leaned against Chris. Was Alyson the only one who hated Lauren so much? Because Chris didn't seem to despise her… he just didn't want to talk about her. But why would Alyson hate her more than Chris if she cheated on _him_? Well, that's the impression that Haley got. It seemed as if there was some sort of cheating involved.

But it also seemed like no one wanted to talk about it. There was more of a story here than the gossip site of the school would offer. The only thing Brooke knew was that Chris broke up with Lauren around the time that he fell for Haley. And then Lauren distanced herself from the rest of them. But according to that fact, Lauren didn't come across as a whore.

What possible reason was there for Alyson to even hate Lauren, anyway?

* * *

The group relocated to the area among the Senior cabins and soon enough they were surrounded by other Seniors.

"I should be leaving soon to my Junior class," Haley looked at her watch, her head rested on Chris' legs.

"Or you can pretend to be a Senior and stay with us," Narayan offered with a smile.

"Umm, I think the entire Senior class already nicknamed me 'The Junior', so I'm guessing I wouldn't be able to get away with it," Haley replied. She had actually heard a few Seniors referring to her as 'The Junior' as she walked past them. It was kind of ridiculous. Yet not as ridiculous as some of the Senior girls referring to her as 'The Junior Whore'. Lauren was right about what she had said the night before.

It was funny once Haley thought about it… it's not like she was doing anything that would give her that nickname. But it was more the fact that _obviously _she had to do something whorish for a guy like Chris Keller to take an interest in her.

"Seniors '08," a 12-grade teacher Haley did not recognize spoke. "I hope you're ready to put those Juniors to shame."

"I guess that's my cue," Haley sat up and gave Chris a peck. "I'll see you guys later."

Just as she stood up, Chris grabbed her hand. "Stay." He looked her in the eye.

"Chris," she looked around at all the Seniors watching them. _Ugh, _she hated to make a show when it wasn't necessary. Nathan was in a safe distance away. There was no point to this. "It's the Senior meeting, I can't be here."

"You're an honorary Senior, babe," he smirked at her, pulling her hand.

"What?" she laughed. _What the hell did that even mean?_

"You're a Senior by association," Alyson smiled. "He's right, you should stay."

"Try telling that to your teacher," she whispered signaling towards the Senior teacher who had stopped speaking for this show. There was no way they would get their way with the teachers. They weren't _that _influential.

"I'm sorry Miss James, I have to ask you to leave," the teacher smiled politely at her.

"No problem, sir," she replied trying to walk away, not being able to because Chris was still holding her hand.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Hutton," Chris stood up, still holding her hand. "I don't think this is such an issue."

"Chris, this is unfair to the rest of your class," a woman, standing next to Mr. Hutton spoke.

"That's bullshit," he said. "I'm sure no one minds. Here, we'll have a vote."

"Chris, seriously," Haley whispered, uncomfortably. "This is not necessary. I don't mind going to my-"

"Everyone who doesn't mind for Haley to stay with us as an honorary Senior, raise your hand," he cut her off, raising his free left hand.

Just as expected, within thirty seconds, all of the hands around them were up. Everyone too intimidated by Chris Keller to vote otherwise.

"See?" Chris turned back to his teachers with a grin on his face, "I told you it wasn't an issue."

Chris sat down and signaled for Haley to sit on him. She looked from her boyfriend back to the teachers. She sighed. "Is it really okay for me to stay here?"

"Well, the class did vote, didn't they?" Mr. Hutton replied. "Sit down, please."

This was just great. Even the teachers were intimidated by him. She sat down next to Chris as opposed to on him. A dot of red in a sea of blue. Oh, how she wished she hadn't worn her grade's color.

Perhaps this wasn't _such _a bad thing. She did hate her grade. Yet she didn't want more hostility from the Senior class.

* * *

Haley ended up leaving ten to fifteen minutes earlier. Even Chris and his friends requested for her to do so.

A senior prank, no doubt.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brooke asked once she saw Haley coming up the hill. "Did they let you stay with the Seniors?"

"Yeah," Haley said, hugging Brooke.

"Damn you," Brooke punched Haley's shoulder lightly. "This is what you missed: nothing. Well, some Junior drama but nothing that would interest an honorary Senior."

"How do you know that's what they called it?" Haley questioned, surprised.

"What else would they call it?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "We need to get ready for paintball, though. Ugh, can you believe it? They won't let us sit out. We need to get all gross and disgusting."

"Sorry?" Haley laughed. Paintball wasn't such a bad idea. The only thing that was a little weird, was how the school was going to get around having five hundred students playing paintball at once. She had to leave before the Seniors discussed the paintballing so she knew nothing about it. "How is this going to work anyway? The paintball," she asked Brooke.

"The line between our cabins and their cabins is the dividing line… you can't cross it. But if you do, and you're shot you have to go to the jail. It's like a lame capture-the-flags thing only even lamer. For the most part, we shoot from across the lines though, we can do that."

"What's the point of even crossing the line?" Haley asked confused.

"To get the red or blue flag," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ugh, all this and to get dirty afterward. So not fun."

"The sacrifices you make, Brooke," Haley laughed, as the two began walking towards their cabin.

* * *

"This is going to be so bad," Haley told Brooke, wearing a white shirt that they were requested to bring from their homes, as well as a pair of pants they cared nothing about. Haley made sure the goggles were covering her eyes. "I mean, we're going to get this beautiful place _very _dirty."

"You're such a nerd. It's _us _that you have to worry about. _We're_ the victims here. Not this stupid camp," Brooke huffed in frustration. "Plus, we look like such nerds with these goggles."

Haley looked to Brooke and laughed.

"What?" Brooke looked at her friend, annoyed. "I'm going to shoot you," she pointed her gun towards Haley. "Not another word."

"I didn't say anything," Haley held her hands up defensively and grinned.

"On the count of three we are starting the 2007 Paintball Game," a certain teacher said over the speakers. "I hope everybody's ready. For every paint stain on a cabin we will deduct points from the team responsible."

"There's your answer Miss James," Brooke stuck her tongue at Haley.

"One…"

"As if anyone's going to care about these stupid rules, anyway."

"Two…"

"Who knows, the Seniors are all about blowing us out of the water and the Juniors want to make it somewhat close."

"THREE!"

"Are you going to cross the line?" Haley asked Brooke, keeping an eye out for any Seniors who would try to cross it.

"Hell, no. I'm staying here and doing nothing," Brooke lowered her gun. "Getting attacked by a bunch of blue paint? No thank you."

"But hot Senior guys will be holding those guns," Haley winked at her through the goggles.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haley saw two Seniors crossing the lines and attempted to shoot at them. "Brooke! Help me."

"As if," Brooke made a face and held up her gun, aiming.

They were shot down by none other than Alex Mitchell. "Need some help, ladies?" He smirked at them. "Go to jail," he told the two Seniors and asked another Junior to take them there.

"This school sucks so badly," Brooke said as a reply.

"Do you guys want to cross the line?" he asked them.

"Haley does," Brooke signaled to her friend.

Alex looked towards Haley. "What do you say, James? You want to go?"

"Umm, I don't know. I guess."

"Come on, then," he began walking towards the line.

"Do you mind if I go, Brooke?"

"The Senior territory is _so _your territory. I'll go find Emma," she waved to her. "I'll see ya later."

"Here, I'll cross from in-front and while they're trying to shoot at me you go from behind. I'm quick enough to distract them. Save some people from jail before trying to get the flag," he smiled. "You think you can do that?"

"No," Haley laughed. "But I can try. Don't kill me if I find myself in jail within the next few seconds."

"No worries," he winked at her. "I'll save you."

He advanced towards the line, signaling for her to walk further.

"TIME OUT!" someone spoke from the speakers.

Haley looked around as some of the Seniors looked towards the speakers yet continued walking closer to the line, not breaking eye contact from the speakers.

"Two important messages before anyone can continue…" the voice continued.

Haley looked towards the Seniors and smiled when she saw Chris. "Hey," she whispered to him. He smiled back.

"Number one: Seniors '08… we are legendary. Number two: Juniors '09, you better watch out. GO FOR IT!"

It took a split second, looking from the speakers to where Chris was to realize he was standing just in-front of her. "Hey," he smiled at her and then smashed an egg against her arm.

"CHRIS!" she screamed, as she began hearing the rest of the screams going around the camp.

"I love you, Haley!" she heard and then felt another egg going down her back.

She turned around. "I'm going to kill you, Aly!" Haley laughed as she began running after her friend and tried shooting as many paintballs as she could before they all ran out.

Before long, her gun was completely empty and she was covered with blue paint and broken eggs. Why did she have to have so many Senior friends?

This was all like a one-sided food fight. The Seniors prepared well for this, and the Juniors only had so much paint.

"Chris, I'm absolutely disgusting," Haley complained and then put her arms around his neck and pressed her entire disgusting body against his. "Here, you can have some," she smiled, smearing her arm against his.

"That's very considerate of you," he chuckled, looking around. Narayan and Alyson were on the grass, kissing each other and laughing. Chris looked back to Haley and kissed her lightly.

"How long have you had this planned out?" Haley asked, curiously.

"Forever ago," Chris answered her. "Around the time that we were told when the upperclassmen trip would happen. We _did _have to get all those eggs ready."

"Did the class of '07 do anything last year?"

"No," he laughed. "But they were lame, anyway."

"And the teachers let you do it?"

"Pretty much," Chris smiled, going in for a second kiss.

"Haley James," she heard a voice from behind her. "May I have a minute?"

She turned around to see Mrs. Moore, the assistant Principal. "Yeah, sure."

Mrs. Moore turned around and began walking away from the many students standing in the area. Haley waved goodbye to Chris and followed silently.

After walking wordlessly for a few minutes, the two arrived to a place isolated enough from students, Mrs. Moore turned around to face Haley. "I heard you were absent from the Junior meeting today."

"Umm, yeah. I was with the Seniors." Was she going to get in trouble for this? She had teacher permission to stay.

"With all due respect, Miss James, just because you're dating Chris Keller doesn't give you the right to abandon your grade."

"Mr. Hutton said it was fine if I stayed," Haley said in frustration. This wasn't even her fault! If Mr. Hutton had a problem with her staying all he had to do was say so. She was about to utter these very words when Mrs. Moore spoke.

"Mr. Hutton was put in a very uncomfortable position because of the popular support you have from the Senior class. That's why I ask of you to refrain from abusing this support to disregard the rules of this trip. You are a Junior, and you must be with your Junior class when requested." What the hell was up with this bitch? "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Haley answered angrily. She was on the verge of tears. Haley was never one to get into trouble. And now, the assistant Principal herself came to lecture her.

"Good. I'll see you around, Miss James," Mrs. Moore turned to leave.

* * *

"What's that about?" Nathan asked Mouth, still looking through the window at Mrs. Moore and Haley once Mr. McFadden entered their room.

"The nerve of some of these students," he said as a reply. "It's unbelievable."

"What did she do?" he looked away from Haley for a second.

"The whole 'I'm dating Chris Keller and everyone loves me now' is getting to her head," Mouth looked through his suitcase. "She guilted the entire Senior class into letting her stay with them during the Senior meeting instead of going to the Junior meeting."

"Yeah, I noticed she was missing," Nathan looked back to Haley, she looked very angry and broken at the same time. "But I doubt Haley has it in her to guilt the entire Senior class."

"Either that or she got her boyfriend to do it for her. Either way she thinks she's above everyone now."

It really took everything in him for Nathan not to hit Mouth. Referring to Haley as this girl who only wanted to control everyone around her to get whatever the hell she wanted. That wasn't Haley at all. It was Chris Keller, Nathan was sure of it.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Haley began walking towards her cabin. _Keep her out of your mind, _she told herself holding on to her towel and dirty clothes.

Now all she had to do was stay in her cabin for the next half hour and talk to her roommates in this 'getting to know each other' session. Finally she'd have a chance to meet some normal Juniors. No more Emma Wrights or Alex Mitchells.

Just as she was about to swing the door to her cabin open, Haley heard the voices from inside as the door was not closed all the way.

"… She talked to me in the morning and wouldn't stop flaunting her relationship with Chris. Then as if that wasn't enough she brought him to the cabin to show how great he was to her."

"Absolutely hideous. She's worse than Brooke Davis. Brooke's just a slut, but Haley rubs it in your face."

"She's just such a whore."

"Yeah, she thinks she's all that because she's dating Chris Keller."

"Whatever: she's a nobody. I don't even get why he's dating her."

"Because she's a slut that gives it away. Why else would he want her?"

"Is she actually having sex with him?"

"Who the hell knows? If she hasn't hit home she's at least on third base."

Haley didn't want to hear anymore. And she sure as hell wasn't going to go in there alone. Brooke wasn't in there to protect her.

She dropped her things on the cabin's balcony and began searching for Brooke, walking to the hot tubs where Brooke has most likely gone back to.

Those girls didn't even know her! Who were they to say such hurtful things about her? So what if she was dating Chris? It's not like they knew anything about her relationship with him. And all those girls seemed so nice before. And who the hell did that Jenny girl think she was? She wasn't flaunting her relationship with Chris!

"Brooke!" she called once she saw her friend.

"Hey girly," Brooke smiled amidst her friends.

"Aren't we supposed to be in our cabins now?" _Please come with me, I don't want to be with them alone._

"Oh, that was now? Oops," she laughed. "I guess now it's too late, right? I mean dinner's soon."

Haley looked at her watch. "I guess you're right." Thank goodness, she didn't have to be with those girls now.

"So are we going?" Brooke asked linking her arm around Haley's as many people began leaving their cabins and walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

By the time dinner was over, it was completely dark outside.

Brooke and Haley walked towards their cabin, Haley taking the clothes and towel she left outside of the cabin.

"The egg thing was so completely disgusting," Brooke complained, as the two walked inside.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Haley smiled.

"Of course you did, they're your Seniors."

Haley looked around the cabin at the other two girls that were already there. Which were they? The girls that called her a whore or the ones that said she was a worthless slut?

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _U no u mis us. Were bhind cabin 50 nxt 2 the river._

"Is it okay if I leave, Brooke?" Haley looked up at her friend.

"I'm so used to you abandoning me. Go for it," Brooke smiled. "Just remember that curfew is in ten minutes… if you care."

Just as Haley pulled the door to go out, Jenny pushed it open from the other side. She would have loved to slap her, but instead she went around her and began making her way to Chris.

When she finally spotted her friends, she heard Aly's voice louder than the others. "N-n-now that that don't kill me can only make me stronger!"

"Haley, join us," Damien laughed, signaling her over.

"Here, drink some," Alyson handed her a water bottle.

After taking a sip, Haley nearly spit it out. "Ew, that's disgusting. What is it?"

"How innocent does a person have to be to not recognize the taste of _vodka_?" Alyson said, whispering the last word.

_That's against the rules, _Haley wanted to say. "I don't like to drink," she handed Aly back the bottle.

"We're not going to get drunk, Hales. Don't worry. We're not idiots," Alyson put an arm around the younger girl. "We just _need _to break the rules to feel fulfilled by the end of this trip." She gave Damien the water bottle. He took it and took a swig.

"Don't worry about her. She has high tolerance, and we won't let her have more," Chris winked at Haley and gave her a kiss. Thankfully, his mouth didn't taste of that god-forbidden acidic drink. But she was sure he was going to drink a little before they put the bottle away.

"You guys are no fun," Alyson pouted and then kissed Narayan, who had just drunk.

"What if we get caught?" Haley asked. She couldn't have this on her permanent record.

"We won't. You have nothing to worry about," Damien assured her. "The check-up is at one and by then we'll already be in bed."

"What stupid curfews," Narayan complained.

"I think we should jump into the river, guys," Chris suggested.

"But that's… not allowed," Alyson smiled. "Okay."

Damien took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. "Skinny dipping, anyone?" he said, grinning.

"You know I'm up for that," Narayan smiled looking his girlfriend up and down, then moving his gaze to Haley.

"See, usually I wouldn't mind but I don't want to do anything I'd regret tomorrow. You know, since I'm _drunk _and all," Alyson took off her shirt, kissing Narayan sensually.

"You're not drunk, Aly," Damien frowned.

She laughed, pulling away from Narayan. "But seeing as half of you have already seen me naked, what would be the fun of even going skinny dipping?"

"Because I wasn't one of those lucky two," Damien answered.

Haley looked to Chris. Was Alyson hinting at something?

"Are we going in, or what?" Chris took off his shirt and pants. "Are you coming in, Hales?"

"I-I don't know." She watched as Chris and Damien jumped into the river.

Alyson giggled when she felt Narayan pulling down her jeans.

Before the minute was up, all four of them were in the water. The guys stripped down to their briefs or boxers, and Alyson with her bra and underwear.

"Come on, Hales," Aly told Haley, one of her hands around Narayan's neck.

"This is _so _wrong," Haley shook her head.

"And it's _so _like wearing a bathing suit," she replied. "You were wearing a bathing suit earlier today. What's the dif?"

"You're not meant to go swimming in underwear?" Haley offered.

"Get in here," Chris signaled, floating on his back yet still watching Haley.

"That or you drink the remaining of the vodka," Damien signaled towards the vodka-filled water bottle.

Haley looked at the half-full bottle. "Yeah, right."

"You gotta live up to your reputation, Haley," Alyson winked at her.

Haley looked at them. With a sigh, Haley looked away as she began taking off her shirt and then her jeans.

"Someone's putting me to shame," Alyson laughed after whistling.

Haley quickly jumped into the water, not giving them a chance to look at her much longer.

"Happy?" Haley asked when she got to the surface of the water. "Now can you all shut up so no one comes?"

"No need for words, anymore. Right?" Chris asked, grabbing Haley and kissing her deeply.

"Chris! I can barely breathe as it is," she pushed him away.

"So what do you say about the skinny dipping?" Damien asked, again.

"Depends on what you say to my foot in your mouth," Alyson shot back.

"Fine, as long as we get to have sex afterwards."

"My cabin or yours?" she went on with their new game.

"Right here," Damien smirked.

Alyson laughed. "Too crowded."

"You're right. And we have to be quiet. I don't think you'd be able to stay that silent with what I have planed."

"I think the problem would be with _you_, Damy baby. I can hold my own."

"Do you want to check?"

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you."

Haley looked back to Narayan. He really seemed not to mind any of this. Was she reading too much into Damien and Alyson again? Maybe it didn't matter to Narayan because he had Alyson, and Damien only had his imagination.

But still, it would annoy her if Nathan would speak like that to Bevin."Damien, would you unhook me?" Alyson asked seductively, moving her hair to the front and pressing herself against Narayan.

"With pleasure," Damien swam closer to Alyson.

"Are they _always_ like this?" Haley looked away from the trio and into Chris' eyes, holding tightly onto him.

"You mean Alyson and Damien or just Alyson?" Chris whispered back.

"All three of them, I guess."

"Harmless flirting is part of Aly. It's not like she can help it," Chris chuckled. "And you know Damien, sex is embedded in his mind."

"But how can Narayan not care?"

"Because he's the one that's having sex with Alyson, not Damien," Chris smiled. "They're all a bunch of whores, anyway."

Haley bit her lip, looking back to the threesome. Alyson was teasing Damien by keeping her upper part underwater and kissing Narayan every once in a while, continuing to make flirty comments.

"I don't like her like this," Haley admitted to Chris. "I thought she was different."

"Don't judge her because she likes to joke around every once in a while. You know, she's under a lot of pressure this year."

"With Julliard?"

"Not only," Chris looked at Alyson, making sure that she was too caught up with her two boy toys to hear. "See, both her parents went to Columbia University. So that's been their dream for her ever since she was born, basically. But then she started to act. So her parents won't mind her not going to Columbia if she gets into Julliard-"

"But if she doesn't then they expect her to go to Columbia," Haley completed.

"And she doesn't know if she would get in."

"Are her grades not high enough?"

"No, they are. But you know how Ivies are, they act in mysterious ways," Chris frowned, looking back to Alyson.

"No wonder she's like this," Haley followed Chris' gaze to their friend.

"Do you two want a piece of the action?" Alyson asked them when she noticed they were looking at her. "Although you do look quite comfortable by yourselves."

"I think Narayan and Damien are about all that you can handle," Chris smiled at her. "But thanks for the invite."

"Oh shove it," she rolled her eyes. "I would tell you and Haley to go get a room but they're all occupied. Fifty plus rooms in this damn camp and no empty ones."

And in this manner they remained for the next hour. Teasing each other, poking fun at one another and remaining in that river half clothed.

It was only when they began getting cold that they said their goodbyes and parted; the five of them forgetting that there was a curfew until they were on their way to their respective cabins.

On the way up the hill, Haley spotted a silhouette looking out at the camp from the beginning of the walking trail up the mountain. She froze in her place wishing the teacher did not spot her. How would she explain being out so late? Or worse, why she was wet. Maybe her breath still smelled of the vodka she drunk earlier that night.

She began walking up the hill again, silently. Standing in one place wouldn't help her with anything.

But when she got close enough, she stopped being scared. There was no need anymore. Nathan wouldn't rat her out.

"Having fun?" he asked when she began making her way up the mountain trail to where he was standing.

"Night duty?" she asked in response, standing beside him.

"Just reflecting," he answered, looking towards her. He took in her wet apparel but said nothing.

Haley nodded and looked out at the camp. Who knew that it could look so nice? She could see everything from where she was standing; the cafeteria, the fifty three cabins and even the river. So Nathan _did _see them,

"Haley, I need to tell you something," Nathan said after the silence, not looking at her still. "It's about something I said yesterday."

"Okay?" she looked at him, though he refused to meet her gaze.

"It's just that I wasn't telling the truth and I want you to know what really happened… at prom."

Haley's breath caught in her throat. He was going to tell her about this part of his past. He was going to tell her what really happened back then. This wasn't going to be from someone else's perspective, but of his own.

"Look, I'm not proud of who I was in high school. I want you to know that before I start this story." Nathan sighed. "See, I was going out with this girl for a few weeks before prom. We weren't involved romantically before I asked her out. But we were officially a couple once I asked her to prom."

_Spare me the details I already know, _she wanted to say, but instead remained silent.

"When Prom night came around, we took a limo with some of our friends. We got there and everything was going as expected: We danced, we talked, and just hung out. All in all, it was a great prom. Then it was time for the Prom Queen and King to be announced. She was saying all night that she knew it was going to be me, and it would be perfectly okay with her if I had to dance with someone else, as long as I didn't ditch her for the Prom Queen."

Nathan looked down at his hands. "When she and I won, we had to do the whole cheesy first dance thing. God, she was beautiful," he remembered. "Before long, everyone else joined in and I offered to get her a drink."

_He didn't come back to the dance floor, Haley, _she remembered Lucas telling her. She held her breath.

"She was pretty and she was smart," he went on. "But I couldn't be falling for her. It was only a matter of weeks before we'd be separated for good. I couldn't let myself." He sighed, "'Hey Nate,' she said from behind me. 'Pretty boring for a night that's supposed to be our last big party with all our friends before we graduate'," he recalled word for word. "And right then, Rachel Gatina was my solution. Just meaningless sex to get the girl that really mattered out of my mind." He finally looked at Haley. "So I left."

_Rachel Gatina?_ Nathan was going to cheat on her with that _redhead bimbo_? That was all that she could think about.

"Haley, I swear I'm not like that. I haven't been that way since my first year at college."

"It's fine," she heard herself saying. "It's who you were not who you are." Haley exhaled slowly. "If she really mattered why did you cheat on her?"

"She didn't matter. She _could have _mattered, but I didn't give her the chance. I didn't want to. I can't give justifications for my actions, then. I just saw myself falling and held on to whatever straws I could of who I used to be. And I guess I might have led her on. And maybe it was unfair of me to do that when I knew that she liked me more than I liked her. But I was a stupid kid. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Stupid doesn't quite cut it," Haley said. "Sorry," she looked up at Nathan.

This was just wonderful! At least now she knew the exact way dream Nathan was going to break her heart. Why did she even have to live through this pain? It seemed completely unnecessary.

"Just forget about it, Nathan. I'm glad that you told me. And don't worry, I won't judge you for it," Haley looked towards the cabins before she took Nathan's hand in hers.

"You know this is hard for me," she whispered, looking at their hands, interlaced. "I know you think it's easy by the way I put on the show, but just know that if it weren't for the sake of our relationship, I wouldn't dream of dating Chris."

Nathan looked into her eyes which were cast downwards, and nodded. "And you know I wouldn't ask you to do it if it weren't crucial for us."

She nodded, too. "Kiss me," she looked up at him.

"Haley," Nathan said, looking down towards the cabins. "This is going to put us at risk. We'll lose everything we've worked so hard for. All it takes is one student or teacher out there looking without us knowing and-"

"No one's looking," she assured him. There was absolute silence. Besides, from far away, who could even see who those two silhouettes were? "I just need to get his taste out of my mouth. I'll go through tomorrow without a word of complaint if you do. I promise."

Nathan looked one last time to the cabins and then into Haley's eyes. He knew this was hard for her, and he knew that he was asking a hell of a lot. But some things just had to be done.

He caressed his cheek with his free hand. _May she never know any pain_, he thought. Nathan closed the gap between them and kissed her gently.

May he never hurt her the way he has so many others throughout his life.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


	26. The Show Must Go On

**Hey everyone! So I'm back in Israel and let's just say, I have some time on my hands. Thank you everyone who understood what I was saying before.**

**I'm way too excited for the season seven premiere… I swear that day won't come soon enough! So even though I declared to all my friends last year that I was done being obsessed, I fear I'm being sucked in again… haha.**

**Also, this is THE longest chapter I've ever written in my life (I'm pretty sure the long chapters from FAYW don't compare in length to this one). But this IS the last long Upperclassmen Trip chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**The Show Must Go On**_

_When the two finally broke the kiss they felt someone's gaze upon them._

_"Get a room," Taylor rolled her eyes, taking a bite from the sandwich she just made for herself downstairs. "If you want to get my sister into bed, Nathan, making out in the doorway is not the way to go."_

_"Shut up, Tay," Haley spat out. "We're going out."_

_"Obviously, dressed like that," Taylor said, referring to Haley's put-together attire; consisting of dark skinny jeans, a tiny white tank top and a black jacket. Even her make-up was well-put, the black eye-liner and soft eyeshadow suited her well. "Where are you going, anyway?"_

_"Senior party," Haley shrugged, and then turned to Nathan. "I still don't think Will Zaretti can fit the entire grade in his house." She giggled._

_"You'd be surprised," Nathan laughed._

_"Okay, well if you will excuse us," Haley said to her younger sister while grabbing Nathan's hand and beginning to lead him down the stairs._

_"Let's hope Will Zaretti has a lot of empty bedrooms!" Taylor called aloud. "For the sake of the entire Senior class!"_

* * *

What she wouldn't give to be with _those _Seniors as opposed to her own! Even though her Seniors were a good substitution for her grade.

Haley grabbed bread from the center of the table and began spreading jam on her slice.

"They said she didn't go into her cabin until like midnight," Haley heard someone whispering. She didn't have to look up to know they were talking about her. "Someone was having sex with Chris Keller," the girl giggled.

Haley looked to her right. "What did you do last night?" she asked Brooke.

"Nothing special. We sat by another fire and the rest of the girls were harassing Mr. Scott, again," she laughed. "Did you know he has a girl roommate? He's been rooming with her since their first year at Duke!"

"You know Lauren? That senior girl. Well, Haley is _totally _sabotaging her relationship with Alyson. Lauren and Alyson were yelling at each other yesterday. Everyone could hear! And they were like _best friends_ before Haley came along," she heard someone else speaking.

Once again, she tried to ignore it. "Really? That's interesting," she told Brooke. "Kind of crazy, though. I wouldn't be able to be with the same roommate for over four years," Haley made up.

"Unless, of course, you were having sex with them on a regular basis," Brooke winked.

"Brooke!" Haley scolded. "_So _inappropriate."

"What? He's hot. There's nothing wrong with him wanting some fun out of life."

"I completely believe that she's doing it on purpose. Dating Chris Keller doesn't seem to be enough for her. I mean, why else would Lauren and Alyson fight, you know?"

"He's our teacher," Haley replied to Brooke. "We're not _supposed _to think about him like that. Plus, it's just wrong."

Ugh, how long did she have to sit there pretending that she wasn't hearing all these people talking about her as if she wasn't even there? They should really learn how to _whisper _properly.

And they didn't even know what they were talking about! She was, obviously, not sleeping with Chris. And Lauren and Alyson were not fighting because of her!... right? Well, they couldn't be. Sure, Alyson didn't like that Lauren kept calling Haley the 'Junior Whore' and Lauren having, what might be called, an attitude problem when Haley was around. But that wasn't the reason they weren't getting along. Was it?

Brooke shrugged and continued eating.

"You just stand out, James. I knew I wouldn't have a problem finding you," she felt Alyson hugging her from behind. "Now let me help you get away from these losers," she whispered into Haley's ear.

Haley laughed, turning around and getting up from her seat to hug Aly. "My savior!" Haley said, dramatically. This show couldn't be helping her popularity among the Juniors, but she didn't care. They were all haters, anyway.

"I'll see you later, Brooke?" Haley turned her head around so she could see her friend.

Brooke nodded, signaling her goodbye; fully understanding why Haley wanted to go.

"Where's Chris?" Haley asked Alyson, the two beginning to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Taking care of some stuff," Aly replied. "Wow, those Juniors are so lame. You walk past them and they look at you like you're an exotic species of animal from Peru."

"What stuff?" she questioned, more interested in her reply than her comment.

"Just _stuff_," the Senior girl repeated. "Oh! Are you super excited?!" she looked at Haley with a grin on her face.

"For what?" Haley asked confused. She wanted to know what Chris was up to, but she saw Aly wasn't up to telling her. She'd just have to ask Chris about it later.

"For what?" Alyson echoed in shock, "For the Basketball competition, silly!"

Haley gasped. "Right! That's _today_! Are the guys pumped?"

"You have _no _idea," she grinned. "You're going to be cheering with us?"

"Yeah, of course. Who else?" Haley smiled, as Alyson linked her arm through Haley's.

When the two reached the Senior cabins, Haley saw Lauren storming out of her own cabin followed by Chris, who looked just as pissed. But the second he saw Haley and Alyson the frown on his face was replaced by a smirk.

"What brings you to this side of the woods?" he asked Haley, taking her hand from Alyson's.

"Cheering for my Seniors, of course," Haley hugged Chris, and looked at Lauren as she disappeared. _What could Chris possibly be saying to Lauren?_

It's not like they would have any witnesses. The rest of the grade was eating breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Did you eat breakfast, Chris?" Haley asked.

He laughed. "Breakfast's overrated."

"It's the most important meal of the day," she corrected.

"What are you, his mother?" Aly giggled.

_No, just his girlfriend who would like to know why he was in a cabin alone with his ex._

Haley smiled. "Do whatever you like. But if you faint while cheering for Damien and Narayan on that basketball court, it's _so _not my fault."

The three of them laughed as the Senior class began coming from the cafeteria towards their cabins.

* * *

"I feel like such a traitor," Haley giggled, standing at the Senior side of the basketball court, wearing a blue t-shirt with the '09 sign on her cheek.

"Oh, well," Alyson laughed, her shirt rolled up, and Narayan's jersey number painted on her stomach.

"You know how jealous Damien will be?" Haley smiled, signaling towards Narayan's number.

She shrugged. "It's not my fault you didn't want to write Damien's number."

"It's because I'm not _dating _Damien," Haley argued.

"Yeah," Chris put his arm around Haley's shoulder. "She's dating _me_," he smirked.

"Well, I'm not _dating Damien_, either," Alyson said. "Let one of his many sluts paint his number on themselves."

Haley shook her head, smiling. She looked around the court and spotted Brooke across from her. The brunette winked at her and mouthed '_Traitor'. _Haley stuck out her tongue and mouthed '_Shut Up'._

Haley could see many of the Junior girls were looking at her and whispering something to the girls sitting next to them. _Gossip about her, how fun!_

She then looked at the Seniors surrounding her and spotted Lauren who was having an emotional vent to a few girls next to her. Lauren stole a glance in Haley, Chris and Alyson's direction and when she saw Haley was looking at her, she glared.

"Chris," Haley said, "what did you tell Lauren today before breakfast?"

Alyson looked at Chris in horror.

_What could be so bad?_

"Just to mind her own business," Chris replied simply.

Haley looked between Alyson and Chris, "Meaning?"

"Meaning she was going overboard with how she was treating you," he explained.

"I didn't feel personally offended," Haley looked at Alyson again. She didn't say anything to Chris about Lauren, so it was most likely Aly who did. But was it really Chris' place to intervene? Why did Alyson ask him to get involved, anyway?

"Am I missing something?" Haley asked.

"Oh, look! The boys are here!" Aly called out and began cheering loudly.

This couldn't possibly be all about Haley. There was _definitely _something Chris and Alyson weren't telling her.

Haley looked over to the Junior bench and saw Nathan looking at the players.

"You see that teacher right there?" Damien asked Narayan. "He's our coach this year. We need to impress _him _if we want our minutes."

"He played for Duke, didn't he?" Narayan looked at his coach. "We're going all the way to the championships with him as coach."

Damien smirked, "Are we getting this show on the road, or what?"

"Yeah, definitely," Narayan bumped his friend's fist.

"For _Alyson_ and Haley," he smirked.

"For victory sex after the game," he smirked, back. "Well, for one of us," he winked.

The two of them walked towards the other three Senior guys on their team. They were going to blow those Juniors out of the water.

* * *

The basketball game was intense, and for once Nathan could concentrate on something that had nothing to do with Haley; although the two guys, who would most likely be his star players, seemed to be playing for Haley and her blonde-haired friend.

But the way the basketball game played out, Nathan knew he had a winning team. Or at least four star players. They definitely had the potential to make it to the championships.

After what anyone would expect from the popular crowed after the winning game, Alyson stormed onto the court and jumped Narayan while Chris turned to Haley to give her a dramatic kiss.

"I win the game, and Chris gets the girl," Haley heard Damien saying, and took it as an opportunity to separate her lips from Chris'. She smiled at him.

"You look good in blue, it suits you," he smirked back at her.

"Thanks," Haley replied.

"You know what else would look good on you?" he continued. "Me," Damien grinned.

"Oh," Haley said, plastering a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey Damien!" Alyson hugged her friend and gave him a peck on the lips. "You were kind of sexy out there."

"Kind of?" he kinked up his brow with a grin.

"Don't push it," Narayan smiled, grabbing Aly's hand and pulling her out of Damien's embrace. "No matter what, I'll be the one having the victory sex."

"Haley, you want to have some victory sex with me?" Damien offered with a smirk.

"I'll pass," she smiled. "Besides, my grade just lost, didn't it? It's not a victory for me," she winked at him. "I'll see you later," she turned to Chris, giving him a peck. "Stupid cabin meetings."

---------------------------------------------------

Before going to look for Brooke so she wouldn't have to go to her cabin alone, Haley decided to take a detour to the bathroom so she could wash off the '09 sign on her cheek. The girls in that cabin hated her enough as it was.

So after washing off her cheeks, Haley found Brooke and decided to stay with her outside if no one was going to make them go inside to their cabins.

Everyone else seemed to already be in their cabins.

Haley wanted to ask Brooke why _she _didn't want to go inside, but knew that if she did, Haley would have to reveal _her _reasons; ie. she heard their cabinmates talking about her.

"You and Chris are _really _cute together. Even if he _is_ making you a traitor."

Haley giggled. "Thank you, I guess."

"Is there a reason the two of you aren't in your cabin?" Nathan approached the two Junior girls.

"Hello Mr. Scott," Brooke smiled at their English teacher. "Great basketball game, huh?"

"Yeah, it was," Nathan had to agree.

"You know, Narayan Lee and Damien West are Haley's boyfriends," Brooke smirked at her friend.

"Brooke!" Haley hit Brooke on the arm as she began to get red.

"I noticed," Nathan smiled. Haley looked up at him. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Could we _please _stay outside Mr. Scott?" Brooke asked.

"Could we?" Haley requested as well. She looked him straight in the eyes. _Please don't make me do this._

"Just because you're my students doesn't mean I'm going to give you special privileges," he said. Haley knew what he _really _meant to say was this: _Just because you're my secret girlfriend, Haley, doesn't mean I'm going to let you_. Wanting to show he was still in control, no doubt, he said the following, "Now why don't you two go into your cabin and get to know your roommates?"

Haley looked from Nathan to Brooke. The two knew they had no real choice.

"You're not my favorite teacher anymore, Mr. Scott!" Brooke told him as she and Haley began walking towards their cabin.

"I think I can live with that, Miss Davis," Nathan replied, walking away only when his two students were safely in their cabin.

Haley noticed that the cabin quieted down the second the two of them entered. Brooke began walking up the ladder to her bed, signaling Haley to take her lead.

"So umm… any movies you guys are excited to see? I'm dying to watch _Across the Universe_," the curly-haired Biana Porter said. Haley noticed that she, more than the rest of the girls, didn't have a problem with being the initiator of a conversation.

"Yeah, me, too," Haley replied. "It looks really good."

All the girls in the cabin, including Brooke, turned to her. Was it that shocking that she had something to say? Oh, right. She was just Chris Keller's little doll.

"Call me a loser, but I want to see _I Know Who Killed Me._ I was such a big Lindsey fan back in the day," Courtney Silva, the blonde-haired volleyball player laughed.

"Okay: loser," Brooke said under her breath, so only Haley could hear.

Haley nudged her friend.

"What?" she whispered back to Haley.

After a few seconds of silence, Shyann Johson, the girl sitting next to Jenny Houston, spoke up. "You know, the two of you don't have to stay. It's okay if you leave." She was plainly referring to Brooke and Haley.

"Yeah, it's not like you _want _to be here," Ava Greener intervened.

Brooke smirked while nodding, "_Or_ you guys want us out because you can't possibly gossip about us behind our backs in-front of our faces."

"It's not like we can talk about _anything_ with you two here," Jenny Houston said. "You guys are snobs."

"You know," Haley spoke up, "just because I'm dating Chris Keller doesn't mean you guys _know_ me."

"There she goes mentioning Chris Keller again," Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Only because _you're _the one using the fact that I'm dating him to somehow define who I am!" Haley shot back.

"I'm not using _anything_. Weren't you the Junior who sat among all the Seniors half an hour ago? Or the one who leads him all around the camp before settling into his cabin?"

"Leading him all around the camp?" Haley repeated, in shock. "I needed to take a _shirt _so I wouldn't walk around in a bikini."

"As if you mind, seeing as that's what you were doing before, right?"

"And as if you'd need to get dressed. Seeing as you were going into Chris' cabin, anyway. Seems an awful waste seeing as he was going to _undress _youten minutes later," Shyann said, with a smile.

A few girls in the room giggled.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting any," Brooke defended. "And from Chris Keller? You know you want some."

"No, thank you. Being a groupie doesn't interest me," Shyann replied.

"Oh really? So what do you call having sex with Jacob Gallagher last year?" Brooke asked her, her eye brow raised. "Because he obviously didn't care for you, but if you wanted to sleep with him after he made that game-winning touchdown then why the hell not?"

Shyann looked at Brooke furiously. "Shut up."

"Oh, you can gossip about Haley but I bring a little bit of truth out there and it's not okay?" Brooke asked, innocently. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you. It's not like Chris is using Haley or anything. She has enough decency to not just give it away."

The cabin members remained silent.

"I'm not sleeping with him, by the way," Haley said.

"I know, sweetie," Brooke told her friend. "But it's fun to make up facts to make ourselves feel better, doesn't it girls?" she said, cheerfully, to the rest of her roommates. "Why would Chrisdate Haley if it wasn't for sex? It couldn't _possibly _be because she's beautiful, smart and talented, could it?"

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand, "Let's go. We're keeping these girls from talking about us. Let's not take that joy away from them."

Once outside, the two began walking towards the cafeteria.

"How did you know they talk about us behind our backs?" Haley asked.

"Please," Brooke laughed. "Who _doesn't _talk about us behind our backs? It's been that way since Middle School for me, but I'm guessing that you're not quite used to it." She smiled. "Don't let it get to you. Like I said, they're only losers." Brooke hugged Haley to her.

"You defended me well," Haley smiled back at her friend. "Who knew gossip could come in handy?"

"Me?" Brooke offered, giggling.

Brooke and Haley walked into the empty cafeteria. Some staff members were around, but no students. Obviously, they weren't supposed to be there.

Brooke walked towards the table the two of them sat at in the morning. Haley followed her.

The two sat there, talking about their so far uneventful day; Brooke requesting information about Chris Keller and what he and his friends were up to.

"Brooke and Haley, didn't I tell you two that you had to go to your cabin?" Nathan approached them.

"Oh God," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Scott, the girls in that room-" Haley began saying to him.

"Are on their way," Brooke spoke over Haley's voice, signaling towards some of the people who were entering the cafeteria. "Haley was _really_ hungry because she left before breakfast was over. So we just came here to see if there was any food already. Isn't that right, Hales?"

Haley looked between Brooke and Nathan. "Yeah, that's it. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott."

Nathan looked towards the door where many people were indeed coming in already. "In the future, try not to leave before you're done eating, okay, Miss James?"

Haley nodded.

He could tell this wasn't the whole story and that Haley would have loved to share with him what was going on, but he turned to leave.

"Brooke!"

"Seriously, Haley? You don't just tell a teacher your issues."

"It's not like you _want_ to go back there, anyway."

"We won't. Look, tomorrow we're leaving, and the only time we actually have to be in that cabin is tonight, but I hang out with my friends, and you never come back until way past curfew, so basically: it doesn't even matter."

Haley crossed her arms uncomfortably. She looked across the room at where her Senior friends had just sat. Why couldn't she just be with _them?_

* * *

Haley stood by Alyson, with her arms crossed. "This is all so pointless."

She laughed. "Don't worry, next year you'll get to kick ass."

"Who cares about next year? You guys won't be here," Haley sighed, watching as the Juniors and Seniors all began gripping at their own side of the rope preparing for the Tug of War. "And I don't want to fall flat on my face. Literally."

"Oh, don't worry, it will be _fun_," Alyson said cheerfully, Haley turning to her with a death glare. "You're right," she giggled. "It sucks to be you." With a pat on the back Aly laughed towards the Senior end.

Haley sighed, looking at Damien and Narayan with the rest of the buff guys in their grades splitting into two teams, one team standing in-front and the other in the back.

"This is for you, Haley!" Damien called out, pointing towards her when he saw she was looking.

"Thanks! Nothing I love more than falling on my ass," she called back.

"Don't worry, James, you're not going to fall on your ass," Alex Mitchell came to stand beside her. "Stand in-front of me and if you fall, I'll catch you," he smirked.

"Jeez, that's so considerate of you," Haley gave him a big smile and then rolled her eyes.

She began walking towards Brooke when she saw Emma standing beside her.

She exhaled slowly and then walked to where her friend was standing, and grabbed the rope. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it," Brooke replied.

"Can't you go be with your Seniors?" Emma said, annoyed. "Oops, wrong team."

"Yeah, I'm stuck with people like _you_," Haley shot back. She turned to the front where the Seniors were preparing to crush her team.

"Said the Junior Whore," Emma narrated, with a smirk. _Great!_ Even the Juniors knew that stupid nickname.

What followed next was the Tug of War: the best of three. The Seniors, obviously, won the first time. But by the second time, the Juniors were sick of losing and the Seniors were way too cocky. So with a lot of might, the Juniors were able to win.

The blue team was not going to take any of that, so they decided not only to win, but to pull as many Juniors as they could onto the ground.

With a shout of victory, the Seniors had won yet another competition against their rivals.

Her grade really _was_ loser-filled.

"Wow, was that another _loss_?" Damien asked when Haley approached her friends. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know, if you keep on talking to me like that I'll never have sex with you," Haley told him.

"Whoa!" Damien said. "Does that mean that if I stop you're going to have sex with me?"

"No," Haley smiled. "I'd just be more likely to."

"Ouch," Alyson giggled. "Let's go to our _usual _cabin."

As the five of them began walking down the hill towards cabin 47, Haley's phone began to ring.

"Actually, I'll meet you guys down there, okay?" she said once she saw who it was.

"Okay," Chris nodded. "See you there."

The foursome continued walking down the hill.

"Lucas?" Haley said, finally pressing the talk button.

"Haley!" She had never loved hearing her name more.

"Wait one second, okay?"

Haley put the cell to her chest as she began jogging up the trail to where she and Nathan spent the previous night talking. She knew that no one would be there.

"Lucas!" she called happily, finally out of everyone's hearing range.

"Hey!" he said. "How are you? How is everything going?"

"Awful!" she replied, sighing.

"Are you being dramatic?"

"No." Haley sat down on the dirt, looking at the camp.

"Did Nathan do something?"

"No," she said once more. "Just acting like a model _teacher_."

"You know, Hales, he can't be acting like a model _boyfriend_ with 500 students around."

"I know. But it doesn't help that everyone is gossiping about me and calling me the Junior Whore. The only good thing is when I'm with my Senior friends but even then I need to be making out with Chris Keller to keep up the show."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Haley. That does sound kind of bad." There was a one-second silence. "How are the dreams?"

Haley smiled, "Wonderful."

"See? That's at least seven hours of your day!" Lucas said, trying to cheer her up. "Tell me what's happening now."

"Will Zaretti's Senior Party," Haley replied. "Nathan and I just left for it. How was it?"

"No idea; I didn't go."

"What?!" Haley nearly yelled. "What about Lindsey?"

"Haley, Lindsey and I-"

"Oh, right, wasn't your friend," Haley sighed, "Sorry, that detail's kind of easy to forget. Well, maybe you and Lindsey go now that I'm around?"

"Doubtful," Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. How would Lucas know what he would do if he hadn't lived through his past with her?

"Seeing as you're going with Nathan, I have no reason to go to that party if you're going to be making out with him the whole time."

"Lucas!" Haley's cheeks began reddening.

"What? You two are in high school. I know how high school couples are. Plus, Nathan and I didn't get along in high school; whether you were there or not. I have no reason to go to Zaretti's party, even with you in the picture."

Haley took what he said into consideration. She understood his reasoning, but she could only wish that it wouldn't be the case. What was she going to do with Nathan alone in that party? If Lucas wasn't coming, Lindsey wouldn't either. But what if Lindsey _did _go to the party when she was a Senior? Would she and Haley be able to convince Lucas to come with them?

"You know, Nathan told me what really happened at your Senior prom," Haley said.

"Really? Wow, that's weird that he'd share that with you."

"I guess he felt guilty for keeping so much from me." Haley remained silent for a beat. "He said that he wouldn't let himself fall in-love with her. But he seemed really infatuated with her when he told me about prom night."

"Is that a problem?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"I don't know. Depends who you're asking. If it's Haley, the girl who is living in his past as his girlfriend, then it's great he saw something in me but sucks that I was, apparently, more in-love with him than he was with me.

"But if you're asking Haley, Nathan's current girlfriend, then it's great that he wasn't in-love. But I'm still incredibly jealous that he was so close to being in-love with her."

"But he wasn't," Lucas told her. "And if he told you all of that, then you mean more to him than the girl he was dating. So it's good for the real Haley, but not dream Haley. And if you ask me, that's better. Even though it's not the life you want, the life reality Haley has is your life. Let him cheat on dream Haley, does that matter? It's not the Nathan you're dating anyway. It's the Nathan he was in High School."

Haley sighed. "Okay, I get what you're saying. But if that's the case, if I'm just meant to ignore what he does in my dreams, then why am I even having them in the first place?"

Lucas fell silent. That was a hard one to answer. He didn't know why she was having those dreams, so he couldn't answer that question. "Let's just wait a little longer, maybe the dreams will give us some clues."

"It's like this huge unsolved mystery, isn't it?" Haley said with a smile, "Kind of exciting."

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled, "it kind of is."

Unless of course, she would end up getting her heart broken… Lucas and Haley both pushed that thought to the back of their minds.

"Well, hold on Haley, you're home tomorrow," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Haley looked at all the Upperclassmen walking around. In just a few seconds she would have to join them. If only she could stay with Lucas, whether it be the year 2003 or 2007. "Thank you so much for calling, Luke. It means the world to me."

"I'll see you Haley."

"Maybe even tonight?" Haley joked, referring to her dreams.

"Unlikely," Lucas smiled. "I never and will never set foot at Will Zaretti's party. You'll see."

"Bye Lucas."

"Bye Haley."

With that final goodbye, Haley closed her cell phone and stood up. _The show must go on, _she thought to herself as she began walking down the mountain, entering her stage once again.

* * *

Haley's Senior friends weren't present in cabin 47, which left only one other option.

But once she opened the door to cabin 35 she saw that her four friends weren't there, but rather only one.

"Is there a reason you're the only one in the cabin?" Haley asked Chris with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for you," he smiled back.

"And where are the other three?" she asked, remaining in the doorway. Since when was this group ever separated?

Chris shrugged. "No idea, we said we'd meet at that stupid bonfire in less than an hour," he looked at his watch.

"So we're not going to go get them?" Haley asked, confused.

"No," Chris smiled again and signaled for her to come sit by him.

Haley looked at him once more and then closed the door cautiously. "How did you manage to clear the entire cabin?"

"I _am _Chris Keller, after all," he laughed. "Come on," he said to her.

She sat next to him, a little nervous. She couldn't help but think whether there was a _reason _for him to clear his cabin just for the two of them…

She didn't want to complete the thought and decided to ignore it until something came up – whether literally or figuratively – as she knew it would sometime in the next few seconds.

Chris scooted a little closer to her, and after placing his hand on the back of Haley's head, he pulled her lips to his.

_This isn't going anywhere_, Haley told herself, letting him kiss her without returning much than the absolute minimum for her actions not to be considered passive.

This whole kissing thing was really a waste with no one there to witness it. But it was true that she had to keep up the act in front of Chris, too. If she wouldn't, he would break it off and the whole thing would have been for nothing.

The second Haley felt Chris' hand inching up her side after he had placed it on her waist, Haley broke the kiss. "Are we going to _do _something now, Chris?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, confused.

"I mean… is there a reason you made sure we were alone now and would have an hour together?"

"Haley-"

"Because I can't have sex with you," she said in the most conversational tone she could master. But really, she was terrified. "I'm not ready," she added. Chris Keller no-doubt has had sex with dozens of girls which was terrifying enough as it was. But she wasn't even into him. She was afraid of being _pressured_ and not only because she wasn't ready, but because Chris was definitely not going to be her first time.

To answer her question, Chris chuckled. "Haley, you don't have to worry. I promise you my intentions are… _honorable_. I get that you most likely aren't ready. Hell, we've been together for a _very _short period of time. I don't expect you to be. Don't worry, I'm all about taking it slow and easy. When you're ready, which I presume will be in a long while, just let me know," he smiled.

_Okay… make that in a _long long_ while. Something like never o'clock._

But she did have to hand it to him; Chris Keller was definitely no ordinary 17-year old. She was glad that if she had to have any fake boyfriend, it was Chris Keller; though she would rather have a guy who was _slightly_ on the more 'less-known' side.

"Okay, good," Haley smiled back. "And I will."

Chris chuckled again.

"So… why are we in a cabin, which you cleared out, alone?" she asked. "You know, since it's not to have sex with me."

"I'm kind of tired of needing to share you," Chris looked down at her hand as he began drawing little circles on it with his finger. "I don't really have you all to myself when we constantly hang out with Alyson, Narayan and Damien. I mean, I feel like the last time it was only me and you was when we were in that dark closet together," he laughed. "And then we had a group of people on the other side of the door."

"We had that date at your house," she reminded him.

"Ah, a grand total of twice alone," Chris smiled looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry," Haley sighed. Now that he was looking up, she lowered her gaze. "I suppose we should stop hanging out with your friends then." It stung that she had to refer to them as _his_ friends and not as mutual ones.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm glad that you get along with them so well, and it's great for all five of us to be together. I just want to have some alone time… like now."

"Oh, okay," Haley nodded, "alone time sounds good."

She gave him a peck and then giggled as she leaned backwards. "Hey Chris," Haley looked down at her hands. "Are Lauren and Alyson fighting because of me?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked, a little caught off guard by the question.

She shrugged. "Maybe because every single time I enter a room where they're both there, Lauren and Alyson begin fighting even though it looks like they were having a great time two seconds before."

Chris laughed again. The guy was surely in a good mood with all his laughs and smiles. "It has very _very _little to do with you."

"What does it have to do with, then?" Haley asked curiously, trying not to sound too pushy.

"Lauren's blaming you for something that's her fault, and she knows that perfectly well. And Alyson is still mad at her for that thing. They pretend that it's all okay but then when you show up, they have an excuse to fight."

Haley took a long look at Chris before asking her next question. "And what exactly is Lauren blaming me for even though it's her fault?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied.

This answer shocked Haley. He was pretty open with her when she asked him questions and suddenly 'it did not concern' her? "What do you mean it doesn't concern me? Lauren's blaming _me_ for whatever it is that she did. And Lauren and Alyson are using me as their _fighting _signal."

"Haley, she's just mad that you have me, that's all."

"But how is that _her _fault? Didn't you break up with her when you started liking me?" she asked. "And I really don't mean to sound cocky by saying that."

"Haley, seriously," he insisted.

"Did she cheat on you?" Haley asked the question that was tugging at the back of her mind for the past day.

"No!" Chris said full of certainty and, to some degree, annoyance.

Haley quieted down immediately following his reply. "I'm sorry I'm being nosy. I just feel a little out of the loop, hanging out with you guys when you have this history that I don't know anything about." She giggled a little to herself. "To be honest, I have to rely on Brooke and what she knows from the gossip site to even be somewhat in the know."

Chris chuckled. "Don't listen to anything on that gossip site. They don't know squat."

"So you didn't break up with her around the time you started liking me?" Haley asked.

"I did," Chris nodded. "But I would have broken up with her weeks before. You were just a reason to act on my decision."

Haley looked at him confused. "Then why did you stay with her?"

"For my own reasons," he answered. "Hey, do we really have to talk about this? Lauren's really not that interesting." He scooted towards her again, now that she was sitting farther away from his reach, and put his hands on her thighs with a smile on his face. "I know of much better things we could be doing."

Aha, so this was yet another 'this doesn't concern you' thing. Was it really wrong for her to be a little curious of the reasons behind her boyfriend's break-up with his ex? Even if she _wasn't really _his girlfriend, Haley thought as Chris closed the gap between their lips and began kissing her.

_I'm still kind of with him._ Plus, it wasn't jealousy or anything… just curiosity into this life where she was clueless of just a few weeks before.

Their stories, their past relationships, their lives in general… all of this intrigue and drama that was behind the _it_ crowed of Tree Hill High.

They were the focus of everyone's attention, and she was now within the group. Her life itself wasn't too interesting, just a normal high school girl's life who was having really weird dreams about the actual past without gathering any information beforehand about it, and dating her teacher who was six years older than her, and was standing every single day before her teaching her AP English.

_Okay, taking that back,_ Haley told herself. Her life was filled with much more drama than anyone in high school.

* * *

After forty-minutes filled, mostly, with making out which she would gladly pass on (though it was bearable), Chris and Haley walked hand-in-hand to 'that stupid bonfire'.

"How is this going to work, anyway?" Haley asked Chris as a veteran of the Upperclassmen Trip. "There are five hundred students on this trip. How are we all going to fit around one bonfire?"

"It's a big bonfire, and everyone is pretty spread out," he replied. "People come and go, so usually there is never 500 people there at once."

Haley nodded, as the two turned the corner and she took in the picture before her.

Hundreds of students were both sitting and standing around the bonfire, some eating from the plastic plates, and others sitting away from the fire where there was no light.

Even sitting in that auditorium on the day they were told they'd be going on the trip, the Upperclassmen didn't seem to be so many.

Haley couldn't help but smile at the mere prospect of the bonfire. 500 Upperclassmen all at the same place at the same time – bonding.

But she knew that this wasn't the way it would play for her. Out of those 500 people, at least 400 would be stealing glances at her and Chris while talking about them.

She noticed Nathan standing with a few teachers, taking the potatoes- that were wrapped in aluminum foil and connected with a metal string from- the fire.

Alyson lifted her hand to signal to Haley and Chris where they were sitting, which was at the far end of the fire, right across from her and Chris.

"There they are," Chris said, as he began walking to where he saw his friends, with his girlfriend at hand.

"I hate that we have to be here in this suck fest," he declared once he and Haley reached the other three, who were sitting on a wooden log.

"I would have to agree with that statement," Alyson got up to hug Haley. "I know of half a dozen other things I'd rather be doing than be here." She sat down, asking Haley to join her.

Chris sat next to Haley, not letting go of her hand.

"So tell me the latest," Alyson said, taking the fork in Narayan's plate and popping a piece of potato into her mouth. "How are you loving this trip?"

Haley shrugged. "I love being with you guys, you know that. But I don't love my Junior class."

"Good thing you don't need to be with them, then," Alyson smiled widely.

"Except for the times I have to." Haley looked around, noticing some of her roommates hanging out together. As much as this sudden loathing came to her for them, so did jealousy. If she wasn't forced to date Chris, she could have found a friend in some of those girls.

Yet, would she really want one of those girls to be her friend?

Julia May, Biana Porter, Courtney Silva and Ava Greener all turned their heads towards Haley at around the same time.

Haley turned away so they wouldn't see she was looking at them.

"I don't really get along with my roommates," she confessed.

"Let me guess," Alyson put the fork back onto Narayan's plate. "They think you're a whore because you're hanging out with us and dating Chris."

Haley looked at Aly in shock. "How did you know?"

"Please," Alyson laughed. "As if our roommates don't think the same about us."

"But I'm sure your roommates don't call you a whore to your face."

Alyson gasped. "They did _not_!"

"Basically, yes," Haley nodded. "I freakin' hate my grade."

"I would, too, with such hoes."

"Tell us who they are and we'll beat them up," Damien made a fist and punched his hand.

Haley laughed. "Because that would do wonders for my reputation."

"Pah-lease, nothing's going to ruin your reputation. Those girls have no lives as it is." Alyson turned to Damien. "Damy baby, can you _please_ go get us more food?" she pouted. "Hales and Chris haven't had anything to eat yet."

"Well, Aly honey, why doesn't Chris get it himself?"

"Because he doesn't trust you if he left Haley alone with you," Alyson smiled.

"And he's right not to," Damien smiled back looking at Haley. "I'll tell you what, I'll go if you come with me," he held his hand out for Alyson.

"I don't think Narayan trusts you either," Alyson laughed, looking to her boyfriend.

"You can go," he said, "just bring back some chicken, too."

"You're wrong to trust him," Alyson told him with a smile, but took Damien's hand and got up.

"You really are wrong to trust him," Haley giggled when Alyson and Damien walked to get them more food, pushing each other and laughing.

"What the hell is he going to do? Make out with her with me looking? Damien wouldn't dare, and Alyson thinks he's pathetic for even thinking he has a chance with her."

"That's what she told you?" Haley asked, looking from her two other friends to Narayan.

"Something like that," Narayan smirked, obviously happy with Alyson's comment.

"She sees him as this guy to have fun with," Chris added to the conversation, "and tease. She likes that she has a power over him."

"And over me," Narayan laughed. "She teases the shit out of me with him. But you know, at the end of the day she's with me so it doesn't matter."

"Who's he fucking now, anyway?" Chris asked his friend.

"I think it was Fiona Jenkins," he replied.

"Who?" Haley questioned, already knowing she wouldn't know when Chris asked the question.

Chris looked around and pointed to a girl with long straight bleach blonde hair standing with a group of friends. Haley had to hand it to her, she was quite pretty. Damien sure knew how to pick his girls. Since he was using her purely for sex, her looks were all that really mattered.

"And what is she getting from this?" Haley asked, looking away from Fiona. Being the center of attention, Haley had to keep her glances very short… if not she'd risk others catching her in the act. This was definitely not an issue before when no one knew who she was.

"Fucking Damien West," Chris answered her with a chuckle.

"So who's hungry?" Alyson came up to the group, with Damien on her side handing Chris the plate in her hand along with two forks. She gave the second plate to Narayan. "That was kind of sweet of you to come with me to get food, Damien."

"Kind of, again? Tell me, am I just a 'kind of' kind of guy for you?" he smirked.

"It's Fiona Jenkins this week Damien, right?" Narayan asked before Aly could reply to Damien's comment.

Alyson looked from Narayan to Damien. She was kind of surprised at the random comment. She looked towards Fiona's direction.

"Yeah, this week," Damien looked at Alyson, the grin that was on his lips moments ago disappeared.

"Nice catch," Aly said, sitting down on Narayan's lap.

"Is she any good?" Narayan asked.

"Umm, girlfriends around," Alyson turned to Narayan, signaling to herself and Haley.

"It's not like I'm going to go screw her now, I'm just asking if Damien's _satisfied_."

Alyson rolled her eyes, looking down at her plate and sticking her fork in a potato.

"She's okay," Damien said, uncaring.

"Can we please stop talking about sex?" Aly looked up. "I mean, seriously, are we not different from all the horny teenagers around us?"

"Why? We always talk about you and Narayan having sex," Damien commented.

"That's _so _not the same. And _so_ not true."

"Are you _jealous_, Alyson?" a smirk spread across his features.

"As if," Alyson rolled her eyes. "I have no reason to be," she leaned towards Damien. "I have mind-blowing sex at least three times a week, and you have to dispose of girls every week because you can't find a girl who's good enough in bed." She teased, sticking a potato in her mouth and smiling.

She turned to Narayan and kissed him forcefully, him taking full advantage of his position and pulling her body so it'd be pressed against his with his hand.

"Ouch," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Three times a week," Damien looked at his plate not wanting to look at the show Alyson was putting on before him. "Someone's not getting enough," he said so she'd stop kissing Narayan and argue with him some more. But her kissing Narayan was enough of a comeback, and she knew that.

This whole argument was one of the most superficial Haley has ever heard. It was like exiting reality and entering MTV-world.

She felt Chris beginning to kiss up her neck. _Oh please_, she thought.

Haley looked around and noticed quite a few eyes on them, most likely from the show Alyson and Narayan were putting on. But most importantly, she saw Nathan looking at them. She could have sworn she saw a bit of jealousy shine through them. Perhaps it was only her imagination, but she _needed_ that jealousy to be there.

So Haley placed her hand on Chris' cheek and kissed him on the mouth.

_As if those forty minutes in the cabin weren't enough_, she wanted to sigh.

Chris took that as a sign that she was okay with this, unaware of what she was really thinking, and began kissing her passionately.

She felt sorry for Damien who was most likely sitting there feeling like some sort of a loner. Perhaps it would give him the initiative to get a permanent girl. Although he seemed to be fine with his own lifestyle, and hanging out with his four friends.

Haley broke the kiss from Chris. "This is so awkward," she whispered to Chris. And it was.

So many people were looking at them. This was, if anything, proving to everyone that she really deserved the title of the Junior Whore.

"Okay, we don't have to do this here," Chris took the plate from his right side and poked his fork in a potato and gave it to Haley.

She looked at Chris then at the fork, and took the piece of the potato into her mouth.

* * *

It killed him to see her flirting with that jerk; almost as much as it killed him to see her making out with him, and his hand going where the hell it pleased.

What he wouldn't give to rearrange the guy's face.

But he knew that if he would look at the two much longer people would begin to notice him looking at her, and especially the way in which he was doing it – the vain in his head about to pop.

He forced himself to look away, though it took everything in him.

Nathan began putting more potatoes on the metal string. Why did Chris have to be part of _that_ crowed? Couldn't one of the band geeks be hot for Haley? That way her decoy would have enough decency to not be making out with her every chance he got.

"No, man," a guy came up with his friend to get more potatoes from the teachers, "I'm telling you. Keller fucking cleared that room. Ten minutes later Haley comes inside and they don't come out for another fucking hour."

"You think they did it?"

"What the fuck else?"

"No… she's not like his slutty ex-girlfriends. Or like Lee's girl."

_She sure as hell wasn't_, Nathan thought to himself pretending not to be listening.

"But if he's dated sluts before, why would he change?" The guy looked up at the teacher, "Three potatoes please."

"Lauren wasn't a slut."

"She was enough of one. I'm fucking telling you, man, a guy like that doesn't fucking get with a girl like her without fucking her."

"And what exactly is 'a girl like her'?"

"A girl who is hot as hell. I'm tellin' ya, she looks innocent but I bet she's wild in bed."

"Would you two mind turning it down and fucking keep the fucking cursing down to a fucking minimum?" Nathan said angrily, turning towards the two finally getting a look at their faces.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," the guy with the voice that cursed the most said genuinely.

"Yeah, we're just here to get some potatoes."

"Then get them and leave," Nathan said, the two students doing just that.

"That teacher was fucking _mad_," he heard as the two disappeared.

"You know, there are other ways to tell students to keep quiet without resorting to their level," Erica Marsh told Nathan.

"I was trying to make a point," Nathan looked away from her.

"Well, as a teacher you should learn to set whatever you say to a higher standard. Especially when you're talking to other students. Never curse."

_Who the fuck was she? The fucking principal? _He thought as he threw the potatoes into the fire.

* * *

"I can't just sleep at your cabin," Haley laughed. "I've already gotten in trouble and when the chaperones will come to check for me, I'll be dead."

"Who the hell cares? You don't have to go back to those stupid bitches," Alyson told Haley two hours later, opening the door to cabin 47. "Speaking of," she sighed looking Lauren in the eye. "Come on, Hales-"

"No, wait!" Lauren interrupted, standing up from the bed. She was the only one in the room.

Alyson stood in the doorway, looking back at the girl who was once her friend. "What?"

Lauren sighed heavily, looking down at her hands. "Can I – I mean… Haley," she finally addressed the girl by name, "I want to tell you what happened with me and Chris."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Alyson asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm sick of everyone thinking it's only my fault! I'm a victim, too."

"It _is_ your fault! And you sure as hell aren't the victim," Alyson replied angrily.

"Okay, then," Lauren looked the girl straight in the eye. "Then why are you so scared for Haley to hear what happened?" she asked simply.

Alyson looked from Lauren to Haley.

"If she wants to hear then why not, right? It's her choice."

Aly closed the door behind her and her friend. She walked to her own bed, which was a lower bunk. She signaled for Haley to come into the room and take a seat.

Haley looked from one girl to the other. She couldn't lie to herself, she was glad that she could finally hear the story. She was even excited for it. This was the story that Chris wouldn't tell her, and Alyson looked at him in horror every time Haley mentioned it.

"Are you okay with Lauren telling the story?" Haley asked Alyson, realizing that Aly was most likely involved as well.

"Who the hell cares?" Alyson lay down on her bed, Haley taking a seat on the bed in-between Lauren and Alyson's.

Lauren sighed.

"Don't you dare skip _any_ details to make you sound like somehow this is someone else's fault," Alyson said from her place on the bed.

"I liked Narayan," Lauren said, looking straight at Alyson. "Good start A?"

"Perfect, L."

"I mean he was such a great guy; fun to hang out with, great to talk to. But he kept mostly everything to himself," she started. "And he seemed to like me. And even though we'd talk to each other _a lot_, he didn't make a move or anything."

"Oh, I wonder why?" Alyson said with no consideration.

"If you wanted to tell the story, Haley would have known it by now," Lauren looked at her roommate.

Haley looked between the two, choosing not to say anything.

"But I wasn't really friends with his group. I was _best friend's _with Alyson," she stressed those two words to remind Aly. "Now Chris used to tease me a lot, so I figured that in order to be more integrated with their group, I should return his teasing with some of my own. Narayan continued to act the same, not showing any signs of jealousy."

Haley sure knew how annoying it was when the guy you were interested in didn't show any jealousy.

"So when Chris asked me out, I said 'yes'," she looked down at her hands and then at Haley waiting for the Junior to start judging her. "I thought that'd be the best way to get to Narayan. And I know it was wrong, but I was so caught up with needing to be closer to Narayan that I would have done anything."

_No wonder Chris didn't like talking about it,_ Haley thought. For a girl to be dating you only to get to your best friend… that was definitely not the ego booster Chris Keller was used to.**  
**"If Narayan was jealous at all, he hid it well," Lauren continued. "But the more time I spent with Chris, the more I actually developed feelings for him. I was beginning to forget my feelings for Narayan

"But then one night a bunch of us went to this club and got enough alcohol in our systems to start some drama."

Lauren looked at Alyson. "Especially your innocent blonde friend over there," she said, referring to Aly. "See, she found it _very_ fun to surround herself with a group of guys she didn't know, all of which had only one thing on their minds. And with the way Aly was dancing with them, you sure as hell can't blame them for it. Some uncomfortable things started happening. Then Narayan swooped in like some superman and 'saved her'," She made air-quotes. "Alyson wouldn't stop gushing afterwards about how much she cared for him and how much he cared for her… obviously, because he saved her. After a few obvious flirtations, Narayan asks her out." Lauren gritted her teeth.

"You were _happy_ with Chris! You just said so yourself!" Alyson sat up.

"It wasn't about that! You _backstabbed_ me. You _knew _I liked him!"

"What the hell was I supposed to know with you dating Chris?!"

Lauren looked at Alyson angrily. "I felt more betrayed by Alyson than I was upset over losing Narayan," she said aloud, signaling this bit was for Haley.

"And so she begins being overly bitchy," Aly said next. "To the point that Chris felt that something was up. He feels her detachment more than before. And let's face it, Lauren's not too good at hiding her emotions," she didn't stop looking Lauren straight in the eye. "So guess who found out about her secret plan?"

"He didn't know it back then," Lauren looked at Aly, hurt.

Surprisingly, Alyson smiled, "Oh honey, that's _exactly _when he found out. You just hate to admit it because that means it was all a lie for a _much _longer time than you thought."

"We continued dating," Lauren told Haley, not removing her gaze from Alyson's eyes. "And I fell in-love with him," her eyes began to gloss over, "and we had sex. I swear to you, I'm not as slutty as people think I am. So it was a big deal."

Alyson's smile faded; knowing that what she said was true.

"A few days after we started school again I notice that he's not as into the relationship as before. One hour he's nice to me and kissing me every chance he gets, and the next hour he acts as if I was just any other girl," Lauren tore her gaze away from Aly's and looked at Haley. "Within that hour he fell for you.

"When I confront him about it, he tells me that I have no right to be jealous. So I say 'Of course I do, I'm your girlfriend.' And he says, 'It's not like you went into this relationship for the sake of actually having it'. I was really shocked. My only reply to him was 'you knew'. And after saying, 'Of course I knew', he tells me he's known since before the summer. He used me for the sake of his reputation. And do you know what he said to me? He says 'screwed you like you did me."

At that moment, Haley hated Chris. It was incredibly low of him to use Lauren the way he did, no matter her original intentions for their relationship. She understood why Lauren was so angry.

"It was Narayan's fault for not being more clear; and Alyson's fault for not knowing me well enough to _know_ I was still into him; and Chris' fault for taking advantage of me. I mean, Damien was practically the only one that wasn't at fault and he's an ass. So I distanced myself from them. Trying to be with them in the first place was a mistake, because it wasn't worth being screwed over like that. I swear, it broke my heart. And the easiest thing to do was to blame _you_ for taking Chris away." She looked back to Haley. "This group your with, you think they're so amazing. But it's all a bunch of fucking mind games with them – all the time."

Even Alyson didn't reply to that. She was used and in the meanwhile fell so hard that she gave Chris everything she had; her body and her heart. And he thought it was okay to just take them without caring, because she didn't have the purest of intentions.

The three girls remained in silence.

Haley wanted to apologize but she didn't have anything to apologize for. She didn't know that a stupid school solo would break a girl's heart. And if it wasn't Haley who had sung in the school assembly, something else would give Chris the excuse to break up with Lauren revealing to her that he didn't love her as much as it seemed.

"We all make mistakes," Alyson said, and when Haley looked up she saw that the blonde was talking to her, not Lauren. "Chris isn't _like _that. He won't use you."

"Except for sex," Lauren interrupted.

"That's not true," Alyson looked at the other Senior.

"Every single girlfriend he's had had sex with him," she pointed out.

"Out of _choice_. He doesn't force them to do anything they don't want to."

Lauren chuckled in disbelief. "As if any girl can deny it after what he does."

"What does he _do_?" Haley asked slowly.

"He tells you he's all about taking it slow and that his intentions are _honorable_," Lauren said. "He makes it seem like he's different from the rest."

"And then he sings to you," Alyson smiled, remembering. "And you _know_ he's different. Because no ordinary guy can sing like that and respect you and what you want out of a relationship."

"And after all that, no matter what you promised to yourself, you know it's _okay_ to sleep with him because at that moment there isn't a guy more deserving of you than him," Lauren added, sighing, not wanting to be sucked back in but surrendering because she knew she had no choice.

"Alyson?" Haley asked. "You slept with Chris?"

"Of course," Alyson replied, her answer taking Haley by shock, though not as much as what she said next: "He was my Freshman boyfriend."

Haley's eyes grew in size. "You were his first time?"

Aly nodded with a smile.

Haley looked at the two girls, rethinking the first time they slept with Chris after being absolutely certain he was the guy they wanted. Like two groupies, all it took was for Chris to sing to them and that was it, they were goners.

It was low of Haley to compare them to groupies. But with the way they spoke about his singing… she didn't understand how one song could change a girl's mind like that.

She tried putting herself in their position, taking Nathan out of the picture. She still couldn't see how they'd sleep with him like that. Though she definitely understood how they fell in-love with him.

He made those girls who were taunting Haley, the girls who were supposed to be her friends, completely insignificant. He told her they were nobodies, that they didn't _deserve_ a place in her life. He treated her with so much respect. He was sweet to her and made her feel like she belonged.

Haley stopped herself. What if she has already been taken into Chris Keller's act? What if she was just like all those other girls? If it wasn't for Nathan, she would've been _exactly _the same. She would have fallen so hard for Chris; she wouldn't even see it coming.

"You have nothing to worry about, Haley," Alyson told her friend. "He doesn't pressure you into anything. It's your choice entirely."

Haley nodded. _Yeah,_ she thought, _and I'll be the first girlfriend of Chris Keller who _won't _have sex with him_.

The cabin door opened and eight other girls entered, stopping in their tracks when they saw Haley present.

She stood up. "I'll see the two of you later then?"

"Goodnight Haley," Alyson got up, too, and hugged her friend.

"Goodnight." She turned to Lauren, "Good night, Lauren."

Lauren was taken aback by surprise. "Night," she replied.

Haley sighed and then left the room.

She walked in complete silence back to her own cabin. It was dark, and everyone was already inside, most likely sleeping. The girls of cabin 47 no-doubt stayed outside as to not interrupt whatever was going on with Lauren, Alyson and Haley.

If only each person's intentions would be clear, the heartache would be spared. But yet again, they were all using one another. Why, in the end, did Lauren get Haley's sympathy and not Chris? Did it matter that the cost Lauren had to pay was greater than the one Chris did? If he had fallen for Lauren only to find out that she was using him, would he not have had his heart broken all the same?

And who was to say that Chris didn't fall in-love with her?

Haley stopped walking, looking towards her cabin. She couldn't go in there. Not now.

She walked to a nearby rock and sat down.

And even if they both would have gotten what they wanted, would it have been worth all the trouble? Would dating Narayan be worth misleading Chris and perhaps breaking his heart for Lauren? Would sleeping with Lauren and having her fooled that their feelings were mutual be worth it just so he'd get even with her?

These thoughts led Haley to thinking of her own sacrifices. The ones she was making for her relationship with Nathan.

_No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself, and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be true._

Haley remembered reading this quote a while back and finding it interesting; never anticipating that she herself would be in such a situation. Would she become one of them? Would she soon indeed turn into the Junior Whore? Would keeping up the show slowly morph her to the girl she was portraying?

And most importantly, was what she was sacrificing for worth the risk that she might not be herself?

Haley looked to the night sky and the way they illuminated the cabins.

Perhaps she wouldn't _have to_ be someone else when she was in public? Maybe she could be herself with Chris' friends. And if she would, and they'd accept her then she'd know that they were also her friends and not just his.

And as for Nathan, she knew the answer. He was worth every risk for her. Losing herself seemed to make little sense in the context of their relationship.

Maybe she was making too big a deal of this… just as Nathan had told her many times before. She had one more day to deal with the Upperclassmen trip and a few months to pretend to be Chris' girlfriend. And maybe with his friends becoming her own, she will survive this and hold on to the most important thing going for her in her life; her relationship with Nathan.

With this resolution, Haley got up and began walking to her cabin; unaware that losing herself would not be the issue in her recent future.

* * *

**A/N: Give yourself a pat on the back! That was 21 full pages on a word document… lol. PLEASE review! Reviews are my inspiration.**


	27. She Never Lets It Go to Her Heart

**It's funny how now I find a six-page chapter extremely short =).**

**I'm back to normal sized chapters, now that the Upperclassmen Trip is over (this is the last chapter of it). And about the title of the chapter, I just couldn't resist the song… I think you should check out She Never Lets It Go to Her Heart by Tim McGraw. Haha. I know I'm random, but I guess I'm just in that sort of mood. I recently listened to it and fell in-love with it.**

**It took me such a ridiculously short time to write this up (though I did spend time planning this… just the writing of it didn't take long). So if my dear readers will be able to get me inspired to write more, I might have a new chapter up before the new episode (which I am SO excited for, by the way… haha). I have the rest of the chapters for this story completely planned out… this is more than 20 chapters I'm talking about… so I've been working really hard on this and would appreciate some feedback from you guys. I know and understand your frustration in regards to current-day Naley but Haley and Nathan themselves are frustrated, too. That's the problem with their relationship: they can't always sneak a kiss in, or speak to each other like a girlfriend/boyfriend. They need to keep appearances. And believe me that it'll get interesting if you're not feeling it now. They have a lot more coming their way. Also, that is why there **_**is**_** the dream-world them… just so that there will be some sort of NH interaction. So I hope you continue with this.**

**So without further ado, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_**She Never Lets It Go to Her Heart**_

_They could hear the booming music the second Nathan parked his car next to Will Zaretti's house._

_Once out of the car, Nathan took Haley's hand. "Aren't the police going to come with so much noise?" Haley asked him._

_"Who the hell is going to call the police to complain about the Zaretti's? They're millionaires. That gives them some sort of right to party loud," Nathan laughed._

_He pushed the door to the Zaretti's house open._

_"Scott!" someone lifted his plastic cup to Nathan when he saw he arrived._

_"Hey look! Haley and Nathan are here!" someone else called out._

_"Drunks at the front," Nathan whispered to Haley with a smile, after acknowledging the guy who called his name. "Let's go."_

_The two made their way through the large crowed of students, Nathan high fived some people on the way and Haley said 'hi' to some others._

_"Hey look, we're celebrities," Haley joked to Nathan as the two of them were able to get to the other side of the house._

_"This is the no alcohol area, geeks only," a guy from Nathan's team called out with a smile._

_"Good," Nathan smiled to his friend._

_"Since when are you a geek, Nate?"_

_"Hey, the second I got here the geeks are the ones _not_ here," Nathan smirked, walking to a bench and sitting on it, with Haley by his side._

_"Someone's egotistical," Haley giggled._

_"Someone's dating me, anyway," Nathan replied, with a smile._

_Haley pecked his lips and then sat back. _

_"Where are Lucas and Lindsey?" Nathan asked his girlfriend._

_Haley sighed, "Decided not to show. They're at Luke's, watching a movie; they're not the party type."_

_"And you are?" Nathan chuckled._

_"I have to be now. I'm dating Nathan Scott," Haley winked. She looked around her, "I can't believe prom's soon!"_

_Half an hour later, Haley and Nathan were sitting in a group of twelve other Seniors. A few Seniors at a time came to sit by them, joining in to the conversation about their last weeks as Seniors._

_And even though she didn't know any of them before tonight, even if she _did _go to school with them for the past four years, she found herself feeling sorry for all the missed opportunities she had during high school. All these people that she could have been friends with but, somehow, never met or never got the chance to talk to outside of the classroom._

_But then she thought of Lucas and Lindsey, and how lucky she was to have met them; Lucas since the tender age of eight and Lindsey, their Sophomore year. Many of the people who were graduating with her did not have as good of friends as she did. And many people would graduate high school without knowing that level of friendship._

_Haley allowed herself to rejoin the conversation, although they were talking about one of the things she did not want to think about._

_"I already have plane tickets to Greece. The day after graduation, that's where I'm going. To do nothing for a week; after four years of busting off my ass."_

_She didn't know what she would do once high school was over, and she didn't want to think of it. Sure, she would have to soon enough… but things were going great for her. Lucas and Lindsey were with her, and Nathan was close by. What else could she need?_

* * *

"Get the hell away from me Haley James."

Okay, that was definitely not the greeting she was expecting from Brooke once she entered the cafeteria.

"I love you, too?" Haley told Brooke, a bit confused.

Brooke giggled, took Haley by the shoulders and spun her around. "We're leaving today, we can sit wherever we want for breakfast. Go to your Seniors, hun. You got the chance to."

Haley turned around to look Brooke in the eyes. "Seriously?" she looked towards the Senior tables and noticed that there were some Juniors sitting there, too. Then she saw her group of friends signaling for her to come sit by them. "Do you mind Brooke? I've been abandoning you all through the trip."

"Oh please! I've got my group of friends and you have yours. Plus, I have you all the way back. Long bus ride, remember?" Brooke slapped her friend's ass and then turned around to sit by her friends.

Once Haley walked the length of the entire cafeteria, she gave Chris a peck and sat down next to her friends. Did he know that Lauren told her everything the night before? Haley looked at Alyson who caught her eye.

Should she treat him any differently? He had, after all, treated his ex-girlfriend like complete shit, and then pretended like everything was Lauren's fault.

"Our regular meeting," Chris began, talking more to his fellow Seniors than to Haley, "I hope no one forgot."

"Regular meeting," Alyson laughed."This will be the second and last _regular meeting_ we're going to have."

"Don't mock," Narayan smirked. "It's important."

"For your egos, of course. So you can feel all important," Alyson smiled.

"We are important," Damien assured her. "And, besides, if we don't have this meeting, who's going to teach Haley what the point of this trip is for?" he winked at her.

"It's to make the students hate the school less, no?" Haley asked, quoting what Chris had told her a few days ago when they had just arrived.

The group laughed. "That's the point for having the trip for the _teachers_," Damien told her.

"This meeting is to make sure we fulfilled _our_ side of things," Chris told her, putting his hand around her shoulder and squeezing it.

Although these Seniors were quite the mysterious batch, and were also very showy and ostentatious in the way they presented themselves, she would have chosen them over sitting with all the Juniors who were whispering about her right in-front of her face any day.

She couldn't wait to go home; that being, a place where she could see Lucas and talk to him face-to-face and where she could be Nathan's girlfriend and not just his student.

* * *

In a very blown-up ceremony, the staff had declared what was obvious for the entire upperclassmen since the very moments they uttered "Upperclassmen Trip": The Senior class of 2008 were the winners of the 2007 trip.

Deafening cheers were heard from the Seniors.

"Next year's our year," Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. "And maybe we'll even contribute more than just looking hot, you know?"

Brooke and her friends refused to get involved in the activities and competitions offered. "There's no need to embarrass ourselves if we're going to lose anyway" was her approach.

For someone with a lot of school spirit, Brooke Davis didn't have much when it came to losing.

"But who knew that we actually came close, right?" Haley replied back. "172 points versus 158."

"Who knew that the Junior girls won the softball game? Hell, who knew there _was _a softball game," Brooke laughed.

Haley looked at the Juniors around her. "Hey, that Junior girl who won the 5 kilometer run, was that-"

"Jenny Huston, I'm afraid to say. The girl's a bitch, but I guess everyone has to be good at something, right?"

"Why did you say she was a loser before, anyway? You know, before we went into the cabin."

Brooke giggled. "Long story."

"I've got time now," Haley said, looking around as the staff continued talking about what a successful trip it's been.

"To make a long story short," Brooke whispered, "Jenny and Gabbi were best friends in middle school-"

"Wait," Haley interrupted, "your Gabbi?"

"Yeah, my Gabbi. Well, they decided to try out for the cheerleading team of high school as a complete joke. Just so they could laugh at all the other girls trying out and stuff. Well, by the end of the try-outs, Jenny's had her kicks but obviously didn't make it, but Gabbi did. So Jenny laughed and told Gabriela how funny it'll be now that she'll tell them she wasn't interested-"

"But Gabriela decides to stay."

"Ummhmm," Brooke nodded. "Well then Jenny calls her a backstabbing whore and I guess it all went sour from there. Jenny's been hating on the popular crowed ever since. That's why she hates you so much."

"Because I'm popular?"

"Because you're a backstabbing whore," Brooke laughed. "I'm kidding. Well, because she sees it as you choosing popularity. That's what she thought with Gabs, that Gabriela decided to be a cheerleader because she liked the idea of being popular. Like she _became_ those girls that she and Jenny used to laugh about."

Haley sighed. These Tree Hill girls were way twisted; each with her own little story about why she hated someone else.

"The Seniors are calling," Brooke pointed towards Haley's group of friends who were signaling for her to come over. "Have fun."

"Yeah, thanks, I'll see you on the bus?"

"Of course."

The two friends hugged and then separated, each to her own group of friends.

"So, how does it feel to be a loser?" Damien smirked the second she was close enough to hear.

"I'm an honorary winner, aren't I?" Haley smiled, the rest of the group laughing and nodding their agreement.

"That you most definitely are," Alyson said, putting her hand around Haley's shoulder. "Now quick before the Turner thing begins."

"What Turner thing?" Haley asked. "Turner as Principal Turner?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Narayan replied as the Seniors began walking towards a more deserted location.

The group began walking towards the forest and stopped near a tree that had numbers carved into it next to years of graduation.

"Haley James, we expect you to do this at next year's Upperclassmen Trip, so listen closely," Alyson declared.

"We are gathered here today just as those before us beginning with the class of 2006, to count all the times we have done things we weren't allowed to."

"The drinking of vodka, are we all pleading guilty?" Alyson winked. "That's five of us. And then when Narayan, Damien and I had some more before the bonfire… that's three more. Eight so far."

"Jumping into the river," Chris said, proudly. "My idea. That's five again."

"Thirteen," Alyson smiled.

"I got in trouble for staying with the Seniors for your meeting," Haley added, finding this 'meeting' very humorous.

"Fourteen."

"Inappropriate sexual conduct," Narayan grinned. "Should we count that as four for us, baby, or is it eight?"

"I suppose eight, we _are_ two different people here."

Haley would have let her eyes triple in size if it weren't for trying to keep her cool down. Where did Narayan and Alyson find the time to have sex four times?

"You manage to sneak some action in, Damien?"

"Once," he answered. "I swear that Fiona isn't slutty enough for me."

"Twenty-three."

"Chris and Haley, you have anything to add to that?" Narayan asked.

"I-" Haley begun, not knowing what to say.

"We kept the physical stuff to a minimum. Narayan and Alyson were having enough sex for all four of us," Chris smiled.

"Went into the cabin _way_ after curfew? That would only be the night we jumped into the river, I'm afraid. So five?"

"Actually," Haley started. "I was out last night, too."

The group looked at Haley. "What were you doing out late, baby?"

Haley looked to Alyson. "Just talking to Alyson. But we were at her cabin so that doesn't count for you, right?"

"Yeah, we could count last night."

"Twenty-nine," Narayan said.

"Oh, come on! At least one more, we need to hit that thirty."

Haley thought through her stay at the camp. This was definitely one hell of a way to end it: summing up all the things you weren't supposed to do.

For all the bad things that happened to her during the trip, she remembered the feeling she had had before it, she had envisioned it being a lot worse. She thought she'd be isolated from her only real friends. But here she was, spending all her time with them.

"I skipped one of my cabin meetings, and I left the other one early," Haley declared, after remembering the way things went with her cabinmates. They were definitely not something that she anticipated.

"Ding, ding, ding! We got ourselves a winner!" Alyson said, excitedly, taking a knife from her pocket and beginning to carve into the tree.

"How'd you bring a knife?" Haley asked in surprise.

"I stole it from the cafeteria for this," she laughed. "Is that another offense?"

The group laughed as Alyson carved _32- 2008_, into the tree.

"I'm not part of the class of '08, though," Haley said, watching Alyson carve the last '8'.

"You're an honorary Senior, remember?" Chris smiled at her.

"Now let's go, I needa be one of the ones there for the Turner thing!" Damien said excitedly. "You comin' guys?"

The group looked at the tree and began walking back.

Narayan and Damien began running. "Catch us there!" they called.

"Those boys," Alyson rolled her eyes.

"What is the Turner thing, anyway?" Haley asked.

But before either Chris or Alyson could answer, Haley saw a crowd of people standing next to the river, a group of Senior boys, with Narayan and Damien now caught up, walking towards Principal Turner.

The man shook his head with a smile, knowing exactly what was coming to him.

Before the minute was up, the Senior boys had their beloved Principal in their arms and were walking towards the river. After swinging him back and forth a few times, counting down dramatically from five, the Senior boys throw Turner into the river to the sound of cheering students.

Haley shook her head, laughing. Some principal they had.

"And the Junior boys of this year will have to do this next year?" Haley turned to Chris.

"Every year: you can't break a ritual."

That she knew for certain.

* * *

At the end of all of this, Haley went to her cabin to pack.

Everyone else had already done so the night before, while she was listening to Lauren's story, or just now when she was with her Senior friends summing up the trip in the only way they could.

Haley walked in to the empty cabin and began folding her clothes and placing them back into her bag.

Many of her classmates have made friends on this trip, she on the other hand did not. She was robbed of the chance to do so because of the status she had.

But she knew one thing: Nathan could not tell her that she left any doubt in these people's minds in regards to her relationship with Chris.

But now that that was settled, she really needed him to just be there for her; to stop nagging her about Chris and just be her boyfriend.

The door to the cabin swung open and the girl who Haley had shared a few unpleasant conversations with so far walked in.

Haley continued to pack. She moved onto her sleeping bag, rolling it up and placing it inside the bag in which it came in.

"Not everyone has to approve of you, you know," Jenny Huston said from out of the blue.

The fact that the girl spoke to her took Haley a few seconds to register before she could even process what she was saying.

"I know," Haley replied, without turning around to look the girl in the eye.

"Then why do you care so much?"

Haley zipped up her bag. "I care because you're judging me based on the fact that I'm dating Chris, not because of who I am."

Haley stripped the bag across her shoulder and was about to leave the room when Jenny stopped her by speaking up again, "Welcome to High School."

* * *

Once all the bags were loaded and all the students were safely on the buses, the Tree Hill Upperclassmen and staff departed from the camp.

Brooke was chatting away with some people around her about how the trip was everything she wanted it to be.

That time away from school was definitely what many people needed. But for Haley, it was indeed a 'welcome _to _high school'. She had never been in such close contact with everyone before. The gossip that was circulating around her had not come into contact with her before. The people in her classes were just classmates, and she didn't expect them to have any sort of opinion about her.

Where before Haley only heard about people's opinions on the school gossip site, here it was everywhere.

"Did you enjoy the trip, buddy?" Brooke turned around to face her friend.

"It was definitely a lot better than I thought it would be," Haley replied, Brooke smiling at her and squeezing her leg.

"I'm glad."

Haley smiled back and turned to look out the window.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket again.

_Now was that complete hell? I told you we were going to survive it._

It was from Nathan.

She looked at the message for a little while and then began typing.

_I miss you._

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	28. Quicksand

**I really couldn't resist the title… I've been way too obsessed with this song for my own good =). Haha.**

**Also, the next few chapters are really meaty and juicy… the more inspiration I have, the faster those get to you. Remember that!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**Quicksand**_

After the long bus ride and the truly horrifying trip, Nathan was glad to be back in his apartment.

It was hard to put up the act that everything was fine, especially Haley's relationship with Chris. But it was all for the best, he convinced himself. That would be the only way that their own relationship wouldn't be discovered.

"I'm home!" Nathan called after opening the door and putting his bags on the floor.

"Nathan Scott!" Bevin yelled, running from her room to the front door to hug him. "How are you?"

"Fucking exhausted," he replied, hugging her back. "How about you?"

"Great," Bevin beamed. "This place was party central. Every single day was absolutely amazing."

"Really?" Nathan smiled. "I didn't know I was keeping you from partying."

"You're not. It sucked," Bevin frowned revealing that her previous statement was false. "Who knew that I'd actually miss you?"

He chuckled. "I missed you, too, Bevin."

Nathan and Bevin walked to the living room, where Nathan fell onto the couch. "I'm wiped out."

Bevin giggled. "Some things _did _happen while you were gone, though."

"And what would that be?" Nathan asked, closing his eyes letting them rest.

"Well," Bevin scooted closer to him. "I met someone."

"Oh, really? And what makes this one different from all the other twenty million others? Is he a doctor?"

"No," she laughed. "He's my patient."

Nathan opened his eyes to look at her. "Bevin, stop it."

"And he's sixteen," Bevin continued, sighing.

"Bevin, seriously stop it!"

"But we're _so_ meant for each other that we're going to try and make this work no matter wh-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nathan screamed, getting up and walking to his room angrily.

"I'm kidding, Nate!" Bevin doubled over laughing. "Nate!"

* * *

After returning home and telling her parents about her trip, Haley drove to Nathan's house; finally, to be with him in that way again; to not have to hide.

When the door to Nathan's apartment opened, Nathan's lips were on hers so fast she nearly lost balance.

She kissed him back, wanting to smile for having this chance again.

"Yeah, that trip did suck," Nathan confessed, breathless, when they finally broke apart.

Haley giggled, "It did."

He let her into the apartment and they both walked to the living room.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow night?" she asked him, referring to the first Friday back from the trip.

"I have a Tree Hill staff banquet tomorrow night," he answered, looking her in the eye.

"I doubt that's an invitation," Haley said, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"It's not," Nathan confirmed. "I wanted to know if it was okay to take Bevin."

"Bevin?" Haley asked, apprehensively. Though by the time the second was up, her apprehensiveness had turned to excitement. "Of course! That would be _perfect_."

"It would?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Yeah," Haley laughed. "I'm fooling the student body and you'll fool the staff!"

"Haley, I'm not taking Bevin as my girlfriend," he sternly said, caught off guard by Haley's proposition.

"And why not?" Haley asked. "Why do I have to pretend that I'm Chris' girlfriend for a year and you can't even do it for one night?"

"Because it's not necessary for me to pretend to date Bevin."

"Well, it's not necessary for me to pretend to date Chris," Haley spoke in the exact same tone as he was using with her.

"We've been over this before," he said, on the verge of frustration. "It _is_ necessary."

"Why? Because people are suspecting us? Because when a high school girl isn't dating, someone needs to hire a private investigator to look into the matter?"

"Are you miserable with him?" Nathan asked.

"Miserable?" she looked at him, not understanding the question. "No, of course not. But I don't-"

"Good, so this conversation is over," Nathan concluded, not giving her a chance to complete her sentence.

She looked at him, angrily, "You won't be miserable, either, if you pretend for one night. It's not like you'll even have to make-out with her in public or anything."

"Haley-"

"If I have to do it, I see no reason why you can't either."

Before Nathan could say anything back, Haley's cell phone began to ring.

She looked at the number on the phone, "It's Chris. I'll talk to him later."

"Answer it," Nathan said, looking from the phone to Haley just as she was about to press the 'end call' button.

After locking eyes for a few seconds, she answered the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey Chris," she looked away from Nathan.

"Hey babe," he replied. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You guess? You sound kind of bad."

"I'm just tired from the drive." This was such an awkward conversation with Nathan sitting right next to her. She could tell he was looking at her without actually seeing his face.

"Umm," Chris said. "So listen, Alyson, Narayan and Damien said that they want to go clubbing-"

"No, absolutely not!" Haley replied, in near-panic. She heard enough about the outings of these Seniors. She had zero interest in seeing Alyson tease Narayan by slut-dancing with every guy in the club, Damien finding some random hook-up, and everyone getting way beyond the point of drunk. "Chris, you promised me that you'd make sure I'd never go."

He laughed. "Will you chill for a second?"

Haley sighed, stealing a glance at Nathan for a quick second. He looked confused.

"I told them that we'd be staying in tomorrow. You know, at my place. And maybe when they're done making fools of themselves, we could meet up. But that could be at like three AM."

"Three AM?" Haley asked in surprise. "What are we going to do at your house until then? You know I have a curfew, right?" She _was _the youngest in her family, after all. _Come home whenever_ didn't apply to her in this life. Not that she really wanted it to.

"Then tell your parents you'll be home late. No way will they wait up until you come home."

"Chris, I can't."

"You can. We'll see about it tomorrow. If you won't stay till then, we'll tweak the plans a little bit. But for now my house… does that sound good?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then?"

"No," he laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow for school."

"Ugh," Haley put her fingers to her temple. What a stupid school board.

Chris chuckled again. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

Chris and Haley hung up the phone.

"Tell me something: why does the school board send us on a trip from Monday to Thursday and then have us go to school that Friday?" Haley turned to Nathan.

"You're asking me as a member of the school board?" Nathan laughed.

"I'm asking you as a stupid staff member," she sighed in frustration, letting her head fall to Nathan's chest.

"School's not that bad," Nathan smiled, beginning to stroke her hair.

"I know. I _love_ school," Haley said sarcastically. And the thing is, she actually used to love it… but with all the drama that came attached now, it just wasn't as much fun.

* * *

_"Haley!" she heard her mom call out once she walked through the door. "Is that you?"_

_"Yeah," she called back, walking into the living room where she saw her parents standing together excitedly._

_"What's wrong?" Haley asked._

_Her dad pointed towards the table where a thick envelope sat._

_Haley looked back to her parents in panic. "I can't open that."_

_"Haley! The envelope is thick, that means there can't be a rejection letter in it," her mom smiled widely._

_Haley shook her head. "Umm umm, no."_

_Her parents looked at one another with a smile and her dad walked to her, placing his arm around her shoulder and began walking with her to the couch, placing her in-front of the letter. Lydia sat down on her other side._

_"If it's a rejection, we're abandoning you as our child," her dad told her. _

_"Seriously! My heart's pumping out of my chest and you continue to make jokes," Haley said in disbelief._

_She looked back to that threatening letter. She had already gotten acceptance letters from great colleges, but it has always been her dream to attend Stanford._

_Haley felt her heart's pulsations in her head. "You do it," she slid the letter towards her mom, noticing her hand was shaking._

_Lydia exchanged a look with Jimmy, and then took the letter in her hands._

_She opened the letter as Haley tightened her grip on both her parents._

_"Tell me," Haley said, sighing. "No, wait, don't tell me."_

_Jimmy laughed, looking from his daughter to his wife._

_Haley looked at her mom "Come on then," she said, losing patience. If it was a negative response, her mom should have the courtesy to let her know as quickly as possible kind of like ripping off a bandaid, the faster it was, the quicker the pain was over and done with._

_"MY BABY'S GOING TO STANFORD!" Lydia called aloud, hugging Haley to her._

_"What?" Haley's jaw dropped, grabbing the letter from her mom, needing to see it for herself._

_Her parents were hugging and congratulating her, but Haley was just staring at her letter in disbelief. She actually got into her dream college. She was actually going to go to that same college she fell in-love with back when she was taking pretend SAT's._

_"Haley, say something," her parents laughed._

_"I need to go call Lucas and Lindsey," Haley said, getting up._

_After getting Lucas on the phone, who congratulated her endlessly, and said that he, too, got his acceptance letter to the University of North Carolina where he'd be studying literature, Haley phoned Lindsey._

_"Did you get your letter?" Lindsey asked, the second she picked up the phone._

_"It's a yes, I'm going to Stanford," Haley said, excitedly._

_"OH MY GOD! That's _huge_!" she yelled._

_Haley laughed, "How about you?"_

_"You're talking to an Ivy league girl," Lindsey replied, beaming. "I'm going to Brown."_

_Haley screamed. "CONGRATULATIONS!"_

_Now it was Lindsey's turn to laugh. "I can't believe we're going to be on opposite sides of the US."_

_"Don't remind me," Haley sighed. "We're supposed to be ecstatic now. Not think about that."_

_"It will be fine," Lindsey assured her. "I mean you'll be back in North Carolina for holidays, and so will I. And Luke's staying here, anyway."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right, it's just weird that we'll be separated like that," Haley said. "Hey, can I call you a bit later? We should go out and celebrate."_

_"Yeah, of course," she replied. "We all got into our dream colleges. That _definitely_ calls for a celebration."_

_After hanging up the phone, Haley dialed the number that she was trying not to think of the second she saw her acceptance letter._

_It was too hard with everything going so great with her and Nathan._

_"Hi Haley," Nathan said, a smile in his voice._

_"Did you find out about Duke yet?" she asked, getting straight to the point._

_"Yeah, I found out last week."_

_"Last week?" she said in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I didn't want to tell you until you got your letter."_

_"I got in," Haley said, a little happier. "How about you?"_

_"I knew you would," Nathan smiled, happy that she got into her dream school. "And yes, I got into Duke."_

_"Congratulations!" Haley replied, wanting to laugh again but something stopping her._

_"You, too," he said._

_There was a moment of silence._

_"2798 miles. That's how far apart our dream schools are," Haley lay down on her bed and closed her eyes._

_"Yeah," was all he could think of saying. Leave it to Haley James to know the exact number._

_"I wish we would have dated back in January when we were applying."_

_"Yeah, and then apply to both and just see what would have happened."_

_Haley sighed. There was no reason to be this unhappy after hearing that they got accepted to their dream schools. Hell, they haven't even been dating for more than a month. But yet, when she saw she got accepted to Stanford, the first thing that came to her mind was how far she'd be from Nathan._

* * *

"Tell me it doesn't suck to be back in school," Brooke complained the second Haley picked up the phone the next afternoon.

"It sucks to be back in school," Haley said, doing the opposite of what her friend requested.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused. "I thought you loved school."

"I do. But it sucks to sit in class and know that the girl sitting to my right thinks I'm a whore. Things were so much easier when I didn't know exactly who was gossiping about me and what they were saying."

"What do you know?" Brooke smiled. "Haley James is the _it_ girl of Tree Hill gossip."

"Definitely not the place I want to be," Haley said in frustration. She sighed and decided she would move on from this conversation. She was dwelling on this gossip topic for way too long. "What are you doing now?"

"Looking at the gossip site," Brooke admitted, giggling. _Oh, great! _Haley thought. _There's no going out of this. _She should have known what with Brooke being Brooke. "Is it true that you and Chris were locked in his cabin for an hour?"

"We weren't locked," Haley said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Anyone who wanted to could have barged right in."

"And yet no one did. That just shows you the amount of respect people have for you and Chris' private life."

Haley began laughing. "Or maybe people were just too scared to open the door and find out we weren't actually having sex. That would have ruined everyone's perception of us."

"What _were _you doing there, anyway?" Brooke asked curiously, navigating her way through the site.

Some respect for her and Chris' private life. "Talking."

Brooke stopped her actions, "Talking? You were alone in a room with Chris Keller and you were _talking_?"

"We might've kissed a little," Haley confessed. And quickly she added, "I hope you're not asking this so that you can write it up on that stupid site."

"Of course not!" Brooke exclaimed and then remained silent for a second. "But you wouldn't mind if I wrote it up, right?"

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

"What?" she asked almost offended. "This is for your own good! People are saying they heard you guys having sex. Do you _really _want that to be ignored until its blown-up so big, that it becomes what everyone considers to be true?"

"I don't care," Haley said, giving up. "Let them say what they want to say. I know the truth, and that's all that matters."

"Wow, you're really naïve. That crap only works in the movies. You saw how those girls in the cabin got to you. The truth is that the truth is _never_ enough."

"You know what Brooke? Do whatever you want," Haley snapped. "You want to write that we only made out? Be my guest. You want to say that I'm a virgin? Go for it. How about you also include that Narayan and Alyson had sex four times during the trip, and that Damien was able to seduce Fiona Jenkins into having sex with him at least once. Is that enough information for you?!" This constant obsession over gossip and over what her group of friends were doing was too much. It was nobody's business, and yet they cared to make it their business. But the part that bothered her the most was that Brooke was right; it did matter, and the truth was not enough.

"Whoa," Brooke said stunned. "I didn't mean to upset you. Here, I won't remind you of gossip, okay?"

Haley exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry about that, Brooke. I just – coming back to school after being away for these four days… I forgot about the workload I have and everything else I have to do. And then the gossip thing-" Haley decided that after lying to Brooke, she at least needed to have enough decency to put some truth into it.

"Don't worry, it's okay. It's just a stupid gossip site, right?"

"Yeah."

The two remained silent.

"Was that true about Narayan and Alyson having sex four times? And Fiona and Damien-"

"Brooke! You can't possibly be thinking of writing that on the site."

"Why not?" Brooke laughed. "You gave me the 'go ahead'."

"Because Narayan and Alyson will know that it was me!" Haley explained in almost terror. "I'm pretty sure that they only said how many times they had it once… and that's when I was there. And they know that Damien and Chris won't go around advertising."

Brooke giggled. "Don't be so sure of yourself, honey. Narayan's going to brag about it to his teammates during their Sunday practice. Then the guys will tell their girlfriends, and those girls will go write it up. Things like this never fail to get to the gossip site."

_Oh yeah? I wonder how Lauren's story got overlooked, then,_ Haley thought to herself sarcastically. The gossip queens were sure they knew everything, when in reality there was so much information they didn't know.

"Please, Hales! Can I please write _something_?"

"Brooke, seriously don't. Aly's my friend, and I don't want there to be any gossip on that site that I leaked."

"Okay, fine," Brooke said. "Can I write the Damien and Fiona thing though?"

"Brooke!"

"Please!" she begged. "It's not like you care about Fiona. And it's not like Damien's your friend, right? I mean he's an ass. _And_ I bet she told all her friends and people noticed they were both missing at some point."

Haley didn't know what to say to that. It didn't matter whether she was their friend or not; gossiping was wrong. It was none of anybody's business whether or not Fiona and Damien didn't or did have sex on that trip.

"He is my friend," she finally said. "They all are."

"Fine, then… but you know, you'd be doing him a favor. Why else do you think he has sex with all the hot Senior girls? A) for the sex itself, obviously, and B) so everyone finds out about it and will think he's 'the man'."

For someone who never had a conversation with Damien West in her life, Brooke Davis described Damien's intentions spot on.

Only there was something missing in that description; a certain letter C.

Alyson.

* * *

Nathan looked at himself in the mirror. He always hated the jacket part of the suit.

"Hmmm, fancy shmancy," Bevin exclaimed, once she went into Nathan's room and caught a glimpse of him.

She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that could be considered either casual or formal, which was the question she had been nagging Nathan about in regards to her wardrobe once he had asked her to come.

"You look nice," he looked at her through the mirror and then back at his own reflection, fixing his tie.

"Thank you," Bevin smiled, leaning against the doorway. "So tell me something, why do you boring teachers even have a banquet that's semi-fancy."

"50th year anniversary for the school," Nathan replied, finishing up his tie.

"Ah," she said.

Nathan turned around to face her. "No jokes about Haley or dating students or anything like that while we're there."

Bevin smiled, "What am I, ten?"

She walked to Nathan and hooked her arm with his.

Obviously she would have much rather gone to some party on a Friday night, or stayed in to watch a movie with Nathan, but this was a chance for her to meet his coworkers, so it wasn't too bad.  
She didn't know that the joke she had made the day before in regards to Haley would have given her the reaction she got from Nathan. Apparently he cared for her way more than Bevin knew… and perhaps more than Nathan himself knew as well.

* * *

**A/N: Please please review!**


	29. Deeper Side of You

**Sixty-seven people have this fanfiction in their favorites. One-hundred-and-twenty-eight people get alerts everytime I post a chapter. The last one got four-hundred-and-ninety-nine hits. All this and only six people bothered to leave a review.**

**Maybe these numbers are inflated. Maybe the 67 people who favorite, and 128 who get alerts have stopped reading. Maybe the hits are WAY inflated… but say each person pressed on the link for the chapter 4 times (which seems kind of silly), that is still 124.75 people who read last chapter. If we're going off that figure (because, really, what other figure do I have to go by), that's 118.75 people that read the chapter but didn't bother to leave a review.**

**I know that a month and a half is a long time for not updating, and usually I feel awful about it. But I just don't this time because of the reasons I've listed in my above rant. I have lost sleep over this fanfiction, both from staying up late to finish up chapters and from forcing myself to stay up so that I complete an idea for a future storyline because I'm *almost* there. I have *wasted* time discussing different possibilities of what I could write about with some friends of mine instead of watching movies, or talking about actual life issues. I have spent days upon days perfecting chapter outlines. All this so that each one of my readers can have the next chapter be as best as it possibly can. Then there are those one-hundred plus readers who spend 10-20 minutes reading a chapter (depending on how long the chapter is and how fast a reader you are), and then don't bother taking those extra five minutes to write an opinion. I don't know, that just seems incredibly unfair to me.**

**I'm still very much into One Tree Hill (especially this season which I have been loving), but instead of focusing the past month and a half on writing the fanfiction, I've been making icons and posting on boards. That is when I even have the time considering I'm taking classes at University and pretty much work full-time. I have been adding on to this chapter in fragments and cannot say that I'm sorry for that. To be honest, by this point I thought I would be done with this fic and onto my next one (which I'm beyond the point of excited for). But with the lack of motivation and inspiration from my readers, I'm just not in the writing mood. Needless to say, I can always find the time to write when I'm inspired to do so. But great planned-storylines just don't cut it anymore.**

**This is where I'll end my rant. This next chapter doesn't have much NH in it, but future ones will. Also, there's a major turn-of-events that happens next chapter.**

**Just a warning, there's a lot of profanity in this chapter. Apologies in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Deeper Side of You**

He wasn't supposed to see teachers all dressed up. He didn't like most of them to be perfectly honest. Fancy banquets weren't even his thing.

Nathan looked to Bevin and smiled, "Are you ready to get this suck fest over with?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "I'm excited. All these boring teachers are going to get _drunk_ tonight. And I'm going to witness it."

"Don't count on it," Nathan laughed. _Boring_ teachers was definitely right. He and Bevin weren't going to be partying with his coworkers.

The two made their way to the number on the 'Nathan Scott + guest' card.

As they approached table 16, Nathan was glad to see that Peyton and Jake were sitting in his table.

"Hey Jake, hi Peyton," Nathan smiled to the two, him and Bevin taking a seat.

"Nathan, hi!" Peyton replied while Jake smiled in acknowledgement.

"You two come here together?" Nathan asked, smirking at Peyton.

"As a matter of fact, we did," Jake replied.

_Wow, that was definitely a surprise_, Nathan thought to himself. "About damn time if you ask me," he chuckled.

"How about your lovely date?" Jake smiled, reaching across the table to shake hands with Bevin. "Jake Jagelski."

"Bevin Murphey," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Peyton Sawyer," Peyton added in as well, not feeling the need to reach across the table.

"Girlfriend?" Jake asked, looking at Nathan.

"No," Nathan replied, "Roommate."

Bevin looked at Nathan and nodded. She didn't know whether he'd decide to tell everyone she was his girlfriend or not; though she knew that Haley had asked him to lie.

* * *

"Overrated," Haley replied, almost immediately.

Chris nodded, "Agree. The Beatles?"

"You're kidding, right?" she laughed. "Who the hell doesn't love the Beatles?"

He laughed moving his hand to her thigh, "Just checking if you were sane."

Haley smiled, trying to ignore his hand on her thigh. She was uncomfortable with it to say the least. "How about you're not sane for asking me that?"

"Fair enough," Chris chuckled. "Okay, last one."

"Shoot," Haley leaned her back against the pillows on the couch. Maybe with scooting a bit away from his, his hand would slide off her thigh.

"Chris Keller."

Haley laughed out loud. "He sucks."

"Now that's not nice! You've never heard me sing. I'm sure you will change your mind once you do," he smirked at her.

That singing… the one that made all his ex-girlfriends change their minds about having sex with him. He couldn't be that good, right? Besides, she was immune to him. Or so she would have liked to think… she had Nathan and she was nowhere as infatuated with Chris as his other girlfriends were by this point in the relationship.

But the fact that Chris brought up the singing meant that sex was on his mind. He knew it was an aphrodisiac for every girl who witnessed him singing.

"Go for it," Haley replied, forcing a smile.

"Okay," Chris got up and walked to the guitar leaning against the wall.

Haley took a silent deep breath, before Chris turned around.

Chris sat down with the guitar. He made sure it was tuned while Haley remained silent.

"I actually wrote this about you," he said, looking up to her and smiling.

Haley laughed. "Do you play this trick on all your girlfriends?"

"Sing to them? Sure. But I don't really write songs about them. No one's inspired me, until you," he smirked at her.

She didn't know what to make of that, but decided to push his last sentence to the back of her mind.

Chris hit the first note as he began to sing.

"Everywhere you go, perfection/ Follows you the wrong direction/ And you will never see it for/You get all that you need and more/You see it, you want it/You find it, it's yours..."

As Chris continued singing, Haley couldn't help but be completely pulled into the music. All those other girls before her were right to fall for him when he began to sing. It wasn't being a groupie, but rather witnessing what was happening before her. His arrogance disappeared, leaving someone who was pure and honest and deep. A person who was deserving of all the praise he was getting, and who, right now, was sitting with her. Who out of all the girls in the school had chosen her.

She made sure to only look at his guitar, in fear of conveying too much if she looked at him and he saw all that his music was doing to her.

And for the first time in her relationship, she felt a connection to him. She was irrevocably connected to him through music. And she was helpless to do anything about it.

Chris ended the song and looked up at a dazzled Haley. "Does Chris Keller suck?"

Haley laughed, shaking her head. "Chris Keller most definitely does _not_ suck."

"That's good to hear," he smiled, putting the guitar on the table and inching closer to her, placing his hand on her hip, beginning to kiss her.

She wasn't going to let his music affect her like that, she told herself as he was kissing her. Nathan was in her picture, and no matter her connection with Chris it was strictly one that was revolved around music, and not love. She wasn't into him, she was into his music. And just then, she had fallen in love with his voice, with his lyrics, with his music, but not with him.

Chris broke the kiss and moved to her ear. "Sing with me," he whispered.

"What?" Haley giggled.

"At the talent show. Sing with me," he repeated.

"Chris, that's in like May," she laughed.

He chuckled, straightening up so that he could see her face. "It would be epic Haley. We could win a Grammy for it."

Haley giggled, unable to hold it in. "Let's not exaggerate."

"We'll win the talent show, for sure. Come on, Haley, say yes."

"You know you could win the talent show without me, right?" Haley smiled. "But yes, I guess. I'll sing with you in the talent show."

"You need to promise, though," he smirked at her. "Your word doesn't mean anything unless you promise."

"I promise," Haley nodded.

Chris Keller wasn't going to get her to have sex with him, but he did get a promise to perform in the school talent show. The spell he had cast on her was enough to ensure that.

Satisfied with her answer, Chris began leaning towards her once more but before his lips had reached hers his cell phone began to ring.

Haley giggled at his frustration, glad for an excuse not to go for round two.

"Come on, answer it," she told him, reaching for his phone, "it's Damien," she handed it to him.

"Damien?" Chris answered the phone, leaning against the couch. "What? I can barely hear you," he said a little louder. "Right now?" Chris said in frustration. "Fuck Damien. I told you to keep her off that stuff… yeah, we're coming. I'll see you."

"What's wrong?" Haley asked concerned, once Chris closed his cell and got up.

"Alyson managed to get completely wasted in a matter of two hours. We're meeting up with them. They can't bring her home yet and Narayan's pissed off."

"Why is he pissed off?" Haley asked confused, getting up and walking to his front door.

"Because she's a fucking whore."

* * *

Haley could hear the booming music once she walked out of Chris' car.

"You know, just because Narayan's pissed off doesn't mean you need to be, too," Haley told him as they began walking towards the club. "You told me yourself that I shouldn't judge her because she has a lot going on."

"Narayan shouldn't go through her fucking games so that she can escape all her pressure."

They could see three figures exiting the club.

"Narayan! Over here!" Chris called out.

"Finally," he said, signaling to the two.

"Oh my God!" Alyson gasped noticing the two advancing figures that stopped between the parking lot and the club in the grassy area. "It's someone hot!"

She got up and began walking towards them, each step on her heels as if she was walking on eggs.

"Alyson!" Narayan called pulling her to him and keeping her from advancing. "Seriously, don't you think it's enough?" he said in outrage.

"Let me go!" she struggled to get free of his hold, unable to do so. "Chill, okay? It's not like I'm going to make out with her!"

He let go of her in surprise, a mixture of shock and relief painted on his features.

She giggled, looking to him. "You thought I was talking about Chris. You're such a jealous boyfriend. Who the hell notices him with such a hottie standing next to him? No matter how great the sex was with Chris." She turned away from him and began walking as fast and best she could towards Chris and Haley.

"Haley! You're the hottest person I've seen in my whole entire life!" she fell onto her in the form of a hug.

"Hi Alyson," she hugged her back, trying not to lose balance herself.

"And my life is like seventeen years and a half long!" she continued, giggling. She then went on to Chris and instead of hugging him she kissed his lips. "Come on babe, smile! Why are you so grumpy?!" She smirked, "I know what can make you happy." She bit her lower lip and squinted.

"Alyson, seriously stop it," Chris said annoyed.

"Haley won't mind!" she continued giggling. "Would you, Haley?"

"I-" she started.

"That's not what I meant!" he grabbed her hand that was making its way down his shirt. "Stop all this. Being a drunken slut isn't attractive, Aly!"

Haley noticed the other two boys as they were approaching. Narayan looked fuming, she didn't know how much longer he could be near the beautiful blonde without exploding. Damien, on the other hand, was smirking, looking incredibly amused.

"So what are we doing now?" Chris asked the guys.

"Going back into the club!" Alyson cheered. "I'm _so _not done clubbing and Haley needs to dance with me." She grabbed Haley's hand. "You're going to dance with me, right Haley?"

"You're done clubbing for tonight, Alyson," Narayan cut in, not letting Haley say a word.

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do!" she turned to him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Damy, you're going to take me back in there, right?" she pouted, stepping towards him, but not before falling down. "Stupid heels!" she went into a fit of laughter.

"How did you two get out of that club alcohol-free?" Haley asked in shock, seeing how the girl was way beyond the point of tipsy.

"Because they can't drink worth shit," Alyson lay down. "I love grass!"

"Because we can hold our liquor," Narayan shot back.

"Okay, so we're just going to sit here?" Chris asked, "You know, until she's in good enough shape to take home."

"Good enough shape for home?" Aly laughed. "What the fuck do you expect? My parents are _sleeeeping_. And they won't wake up."

"Alyson," Chris looked down at her. "Do you want me to remind you of that time when we took you home after you said that and you started laughing so loud when we were going up the stairs that you woke up everyone in the house? Or how about-"

Aly laughed, "I don't remember that."

Chris ignored her and looked back to the others.

"How about I stay with her?" Haley offered. "And you guys can go somewhere else." She looked at Narayan again. She really felt bad for the guy. He really needed some time away from Alyson. She didn't know what exactly Aly did tonight, but from the stories Chris had told her, she knew that if she'd be Narayan she would want to be as far away from Alyson as possible.

The guys exchanged looks.

"Pretty shoes," Alyson said, her head turned towards Haley's shoes as she began fingering them.

"Haley, you don't have to do that," Chris said finally.

"Yes I do. Don't let this ruin your night. Besides, as far as I've heard, it's been forever since you've had a night out with only the guys, right? Come on, go. I can take care of Alyson."

"Yeah, let's go," Damien agreed. "Dude, if she's offering. Fuck, you know you don't want to clean Aly's throw-up."

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked her.

"Positive," she gave him a peck. "Go."

Chris looked around, still uncomfortable with the proposal. "I don't know, Haley. Leaving you two unprotected."

"Unprotected?" Haley smiled. "There are security guards at the entrance to the club, no one's going to try to pull anything," she pointed towards the three guards.

Chris looked towards them and then back at Haley. "Okay. So we'll be back in an hour?"

"Take your time," Haley assured them.

The three guys nodded and began to walk away as Haley sat down next to Alyson.

"Hey!" Alyson sat up. "Where are they going?!" she tried getting up. "You know where they're going? To a fucking strip club! That's where!" She looked from Haley to the guys, "Narayan! You're fucking jealous! You're a fucking pussy!"

"You're a slut, Aly!" he turned around, continuing to walk backwards. "Get over yourself!"

"I fucking hate you! You know those guys would have fucking beat you to death if you actually confronted them. You're fucking scared! Don't bother calling me your fucking girlfriend anymore! FUCK YOU!"

"Alyson," Haley pulled the girl towards her. "Come on, let it go."

Aly looked from the descending guys to Haley, and then let her head fall onto Haley's lap. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Aly," she laughed, shaking her head.

"You and Chris are so freakin' cute," Alyson smiled, taking some grass by its roots.

"Yeah, he's really sweet," Haley nodded. She looked towards where the guys just disappeared to.

"He's really into you. I can tell. I'm like, totally an expert." She then giggled, "You don't even know the half of it."

"The half of what?" Haley asked confused, looking to Alyson again.

The drunken girl shrugged, waving a piece of grass in-front of her own face, moving it up and down. "You should've seen him after that freaking assembly," she laughed again. "I swear that boy was getting a boner just by watching you sing."

Haley scrunched up her face. That wasn't really an image she wanted in her head.

"So he asks me to find out your name from one of the girls in the chorus…" Aly remained silent for a second, "oh my God! I totally forgot her name," she laughed. "Whatever. Then he tries to find out whatever he can about you. But like no one knew anything. Did you know that you weren't even mentioned once-"

"On the gossip site?" Haley sighed. What was with everyone's obsession with this site?

"Yeah. I mean, we don't read it or anything but Chris was desperate," she giggled, remembering her friend. "And he got all these people to find out anything about you. But he was mostly concerned with whether or not you had a boyfriend. So many people were on the job, I'm surprised you didn't know he liked you before."

"I heard someone liked me," Haley said, remembering Brooke letting her know that 'someone liked her'.

"He did it all indirectly. He's such a fucking stalker. Like he asked me to ask someone else to ask someone else to find out," she giggled. "And you know, all this while he was still with Lauren. So maybe you found out but Lauren sure didn't. I mean, like she told you, she noticed he was _so _much less into her because he fucking didn't care anymore, you know? Because he had his eye on you.

"So then Narayan notices that you sit with one of the girls from his tech class. And that's when Chris decided that Narayan should throw a party so that he can invite you and you know… talk. And of course they were lame and had the party when I was in New York. But whatever, I heard the party wasn't too great. No party is without me," Alyson laughed for the millionth time.

"They threw that party so that Chris and I could meet?"

"Ummhmm, pretty much. But any excuse for a party, right?" Aly smiled. "Now you know how much of a weirdo freak he is, though. If you ask me he should have just taken his chances and broken up with Laur and then beaten up anyone who might have been your boyfriend. But Chris wanted to make sure," she grinned.

"Wow," was all Haley could say, not knowing what to make of the story.

"But like I said, you're good together. You're not bored or anything yet."

"What do you mean 'bored'?" she asked, looking down at Alyson.

"Like, you're not in the relationship for the sake of still being in the relationship. It's still exciting. You don't need to look somewhere else for the lack of excitement you're not getting."

Haley looked at Alyson in confusion. "Are we talking about Chris and me now or you and Narayan?"

Aly sighed.

"Do you like Damien, Alyson?"

Alyson looked into Haley's eyes. "Damien's such a bastard. Of course I don't like him."

"Oh," Haley looked away in embarrassment, hating that she brought up her suspicions to light.

"But I do want to have sex with him," Aly confessed and then laughed. "You probably think I'm a whore, right? I'm not going to do it. If there's one thing I'm against, it's cheating."

"Why?"

"Why?" she echoed. "Because cheating is-"

"No," she cut her off. "Why do you want to have sex with Damien? Just because you're bored of Narayan?"

"I don't know why. I think I have a thing for athletes. But I think that maybe, and this is going to sound _so_ bad… but maybe it's because he's the only guy I didn't sleep with from our group. Kind of like he's some fucking forbidden fruit that I've never had. And that's not to say that the sex with Narayan isn't amazing. But we're just not the same. We're not crazy like we were. Nothing is new and exciting. And sometimes I feel like he takes me for granted. Like I'm his and nothing is going to change that. That's why he doesn't care when I flirt with Damien. But I kind of want him to. The only time when he does say or do something is when we go out clubbing and I have clothed-sex with random guys on the dance floor. And I miss seeing that fire in him, so I just keep doing it."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him?" Haley suggested. "Because you do hurt him when you act like that."

"And how would you know? He keeps going out clubbing with me, doesn't he? If he cared _that_ much, he would stop going. But there's something about it that makes him come back for more. Kind of like he needs to see that I have other options, but I'm with him. Kind of like he likes to feel that jealousy." She paused. "But at the end of the day, he takes me for granted; like I'm not going to pass this invisible line with anyone. But with Damien I push that line. And even though I won't cheat on Narayan, I can't help but think what will happen if I do cross that line with Damien. But I'm never going to do it. No matter how boring Narayan and I get, as long as I can get that fire in his eyes from time to time, I know we're going to be okay."

"But don't you think this is all a little unfair towards Damien, too? Being teased like that and everything?"

Alyson remained quiet, looking out to the stars above. "It's all so superficial, isn't it? Talking about this stuff like it actually matters. While there are people dying, getting sick, and being discriminated against. But I'm only good at the superficial stuff, you know? Getting drunk, dancing like a slut, getting my boyfriend jealous, playing meaningless characters in school plays. As if any of this matters. As if getting to Broadway like I've wanted for all my life will make a difference. It's a really selfish ambition, because I've spent all my time with acting classes and play practice and hours upon hours of homework instead of doing something that matters. Twenty years after I die, the most people will remember me as is being an actress, that's only to say that I'm good enough to even make it there. But in one hundred years, no one will know or even care about my life. And I get it, I shouldn't think about stuff like that because it doesn't matter. It's all about here and now, which brings me to my first point: my life is meaningless. And the fact that I talk about all these stupid things and have my life revolved around them just shows how pathetic I am."

Haley looked at Alyson dumbfounded. Who knew that alcohol could make someone so profound? One second the girl was talking about wanting to sleep with one of her boyfriend's best friends, and the next she was talking about the significance of her life and her place in the universe.

"If it's all meaningless in one hundred years, anyway," Haley started slowly, "then shouldn't you just do what makes you happy? If you won't be one of the people that are remembered centuries from now and you only have this life to live, then take advantage of it. And if you feel like you're selfish, then do something to help others; volunteer or something. Your life doesn't have to be superficial."

Haley looked down at her friend, hoping to see that her words had sunk in, that Alyson was considering her words, but instead she saw the Senior girl with her eyes closed in what seemed like a deep sleep.

She sighed and leaned back to look at the stars until the boys came back.

* * *

Nathan definitely did not expect for the dinner to be as boring as it was. Bevin didn't have anything in common with Jake and Peyton, and Nathan found himself in the awkward position of middleman. He would have a one-minute conversation with Jake and Peyton, and then turn to Bevin – who was looking bored out of her mind – and talked to her about a subject of interest.

Bevin was a reminder of who he was in a way. When he had met her, he was still very much his high school self. It took most of college for him to change from the person he was, and with Bevin he could be the person he had become and the person he once was at the same time.

With Jake and Peyton he was a teacher. His conversations with them never became too personal with the exception of the conversation he had with Peyton about love. They were his coworkers, not his friends. And in a sense, he had close to nothing in common with them.

* * *

Haley could hear the guys' footsteps and voices before they even spoke.

They sounded happier, less tense; which was the point of sending them off.

"How long has she been like this?" Narayan asked, concern not even present in his voice. As if Damien and Chris had just laughed off the situation, and Narayan resorting to either apathy or disgust when it came to Aly.

"Not long," she replied. "Around thirty minutes maybe."

"We should let her continue sleeping it off," Chris told the three of them. "Don't wake her up. Just carry her to her room."

Narayan bent down and picked her up. Aly stirred a bit, and then put her arm around her boyfriend's neck.

The five of them walked towards Narayan's car.

"How was it?" Haley asked Chris, as he put his arm around her.

"It was good," Chris nodded. "Thanks for offering to stay with her. I know how awful it is to stay with Aly while she's drunk."

"Actually, it was fine. We bonded," Haley giggled.

Chris smiled, "Don't think too much of it. She's not going to remember anything tomorrow."

Haley shrugged. "I will." After her conversation, Haley had a much clearer grasp on Aly. She always knew that the girl wasn't some superficial person that people were giving her the credit for being. And Aly's monologue verified Haley's suspicions.

Damien opened the door to the backseat as Narayan slid Alyson in. He kissed her lips softly. "I know you're unconscious but I'm going to tell you this anyway…"

"Here he goes," Chris sighed.

"You're a slut, Aly. Just because you're bored with your fucking life, doesn't mean you need to be a fucking whore because of it. You're shallow and superficial and the biggest bitch I've ever met. You need to grow the fuck up. Because I can't stand more nights like this with you. And I promise you that I'm going to stop caring and just leave you and let you fuck whoever the hell you want. You're not the only one with other options. So keep that in mind if you ever want to start any of your fucking games again." Narayan stopped speaking and looked at her in silence. After a few more seconds, he closed the door and turned to the three spectators. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"We'll see you two later?" Damien asked Chris and Haley. He bumped Chris' fist and then hugged Haley.

The remaining four went their separate ways in silence.

"Does he always do that?" Haley questioned Chris once they were both in his car and she was sure Narayan couldn't hear her.

Chris nodded as he began pulling away from the parking space. "What I'm waiting for is the day he tells that to her face."

"He only tells her when she's unconscious?" she guessed.

"Yeah. He won't ever do it though; say that shit to her when she's awake. He's too scared to lose her."

"He doesn't have to say it like that. If he just explains to her that what she does bothers him then maybe-"

"Then maybe what?" Chris interrupted her. "You think Aly doesn't know that he cares? She knows it damn well. But she likes the drama and she likes being the center of attention. Him loving her doesn't mean shit to her. She just loves to fuck with him. That's who she is."

Haley looked over at Chris. "Are we talking about your relationship with her when you were freshmen now?"

Chris laughed. "I can be pissed off for Narayan without it having to do with me. She was different when she was a freshman. She didn't mind stepping back and observing. But somewhere within the next few years she stepped right into center stage. She was brilliant in the plays; she was beautiful and an all-around fun person. Back then, she'd stand at the side and people would notice her anyway. But now she walks in, gets up on a table and let's everyone know she's arrived. People love her all the same, and most of them don't even care there's a difference.

"But even then we were the 'it' couple without trying. We were more out there than most."

"Yeah," Haley said, "not many Freshmen have sex that young."

Chris looked at Haley, being caught off-guard. But then he smiled. "See? That's how much of a bitch she is. Back then she wouldn't feel the need to advertise to you that she slept with your boyfriend."

"She didn't advertise," Haley told him. "It just came up."

"You jealous?" he asked her, a smug smile on his lips.

She laughed. How she would have loved to let him know her exact sentiments! Just to give his ego a much needed blow. "Yes baby, way too much for my own good," Haley said, cynically.

Chris smirked. "No one's keeping you from stepping up our relationship to the next level, Haley."

_Oh, jeez_, Haley thought. Even joking about it was wrong. "So if Aly was like that before you were dating, maybe it's _your_ fault she's like this," Haley suggested. "Is that what you like, Chris? To corrupt innocent girls?" she smiled at him.

"Depends," he replied, "are you my next victim?"

Haley giggled, shaking her head. "Get over yourself, Chris." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "She's really not like you said, you know," Haley said. "Aly."

"You don't know her Haley," she heard Chris' voice. "Anything she might have told you today while she was drunk just ignore. It was most likely all a lie. It all is with Aly. She never lets anyone in."

Haley remained silent, replaying Aly's previous monologue in her head. Maybe Haley was different?

"And I know that you're thinking that maybe you're the only one that she actually let in. Like you're different from the rest." Haley opened her eyes and looked towards him. It was scary he was able to know what she just thought. "We've all been there. Me, Narayan, Chris, Lauren, half the Senior class really… she has this ability to make people think that she's opening up to them because they're different. Special, even. But it's all just games." Chris paused for a beat. "She is a really good actress, after all," he laughed and then looked at Haley."You look tired, I'll take you home."

* * *

The second she parted from Chris after, what seemed to her a very unnecessary goodbye kiss, which Chris dragged on for a minute too long; considering the kiss itself was the entirety of one minute and nine seconds long, Haley texted Nathan, asking him to please call her once he receives the text.

She walked silently up the stairs, and quickly gazed into Taylor's room, wishing that Taylor, being her younger sister, would be there. She was having too many moments of wishful thinking.

She removed her date-clothes and wore her pajamas, all the while looking at her cell phone which she put on her bed. She took it with her to the bathroom just in case he'd call her while she was brushing her teeth.

Once in bed, she left the phone next to her, and forced her eyes to stay open as she tried reading her book.

She finally gave up after she realized not a word of what she was reading was sinking in; both from gazing at the phone every two seconds, and because of how tired she was.

Haley picked up the phone and texted Nathan once more, telling him she was going to sleep and that she would see him tomorrow.

She put it on her nightstand as she closed the lights, sliding into her bed and under the covers. If she couldn't have the real Nathan, at least she had high school Nathan waiting for her in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Time to Pretend

**Jeez… it's two AM and I need to get up in like five hours for class/work. Oh, well… it's my fault because I promised myself I'd have this chapter up by the end of the weekend.**

**So I want to thank everyone who took the time to review last chapter, I really appreciate it. And the truth is that I started writing this chapter almost immediately when I saw the response, but I needed to pass my driving theory exam which took FOREVER to do so I was dedicating so much time and energy in that. But here I am, past that exam and ready to write more fanfiction chapters! The thing is… I looked at the calendar and there are seventeen weeks before I'm being drafted into the Israeli army. And if I post a chapter a week, I won't be finished with this chapter by the time I'm drafted (which is not SUCH a big deal because I will be coming home once every two weeks or so)… but I would still like to be done with this fic by then. Oh, and not to mention the weeks I won't be able to update because I'll be abroad travelling. But what I'm going to try to do is if I get inspired enough by reviews and such (like I said multiple times, that's my only inspiration ATM), then I will try and post more than a chapter a week (I want to give people the chance to read each chapter… reviews also indicate to me that people had the chance to read it. I don't want anyone to be behind). And I'll try to finish it by April (even though I'm trying to get my license by my draft AND also trying to watch 100 movies by the end of May – and right now I'm on 57… lol, sorry… random note. I just won't have a chance to watch too many movies while in the army so my deadline is really around my draft date). So yeah… that's that…**

**On another note… I didn't know how to approach this BUT, there will be a chapter sometime in the next ten that will be M-rated (unless I chicken out but right now I don't see that as a viable option =P ). I don't want to say at the beginning of the chapter "This chapter will be M-rated" because I don't want to ruin anything as far as the plot is concerned. So if this will be a problem for you PLEASE either write in the reviews or send me a private message so that I can message you personally and tell you before I post the chapter that the *problematic chapter* is happening next. Lol.**

**To all the Jewish people: Happy Chanuka!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!...****oh! And the title of this chapter was my graduation song =P.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Time to Pretend**_

_There weren't many times where she had Nathan with her that making out was among the last things she wanted to do. It wasn't that it was getting tiring, as she was relatively sure it never would; or that she didn't love the way his hand dug into her hair while kissing her. But rather that now they had more pressing issues to discuss; and she knew that was his thought as well just by looking up at his eyes._

_He was laying atop of her, but made no movement to continue kissing her. She lay on her bed but couldn't bring herself to speak. She needed him to be the brave one this time. But until then, she wasn't going to open her mouth._

_"We're going to talk about this, right?" Nathan finally said, Haley feeling both less tense now that she wasn't the one that had to bring it up, yet more tense due to the fact that they were going to begin discussing the matter._

_She nodded. "Did you tell Duke you're going?"_

_"No," he said, much to her surprise._

_"But it's your dream school, you're not going to give that up for me. I don't want you to."_

_"Have you replied to Stanford?" he asked her, ignoring her argument._

_She shook her head, sighing._

_"Ditto to what you said. Listen Haley, Stanford's your dream. You can't give up on that."_

_Haley looked him in the eye only for a second longer but then away, envisioning the school she had fallen in-love with so many years ago. "So when are you going to give Duke the 'yes'?"_

_"I don't know," he thought._

_"But you're going to go."_

_"I don't know," he repeated._

_"What's there to know?" she asked him, frustrated._

_"Why didn't I ask Whitey to bring scouts from the West Coast?" he questioned, more to himself than Haley._

_"Because you don't want to play in the West Coast, you want to play for Duke."_

_"I want to be near you," Nathan told her, looking back into her eyes._

_"I'm your girlfriend, Nathan, not your wife," she told him. "You're not going to change your future for me. We'll just try and make the long-distance thing work if we want."_

_"If we want?" he questioned. Wow, he didn't even stop to think that maybe she didn't even want this. Maybe this really _was_ just a 'high-school sweethearts' thing, and they were both over-thinking it._

_"Oh God!" Haley heard someone screeching from the door and then footsteps out of the room. "Jeez, Haley! Couldn't you have at least warned me that you and your boy toy were about to have sex?!" Lindsey called out._

_Haley looked towards her empty doorway and then back to Nathan. She smiled at him and gave him a peck. Nathan rolled over to lie next to her._

_"Don't be so dramatic Linds, it's safe to come in," she called out to her best girl friend._

_A second later, Lindsey poked her head inside the room and then stepped in, with a brown box in her hand._

_"Are we doing this or not?" she looked at Haley. "Because if you want to continue whatever it was that you and Nathan were doing then it's totally fine."_

_"Talking," Haley smiled, "we were talking."_

_"That was some position for just talking," Lindsey pointed out._

_Haley rolled her eyes. She turned to Nathan and gave him another peck, "Maybe we don't need to figure things out just yet. We still have a few weeks if we need."_

_Nathan nodded, kissing her once more. "Have fun." He made his way out the door and left the room._

_Lindsey looked after him and then jumped onto Haley's bed. "So you're figuring things out, eh? I see you're _serious_!" She smiled widely._

_"I'm an idiot for starting a relationship so close to graduation," Haley scolded herself. "It's not like any good can come of this, right?"_

_Lindsey shrugged. "If you want then you can. I mean, you guys haven't replied to your colleges, right?"_

_Haley shook her head. "But I'm not going to let him give up Duke. And Stanford's too important for me to give up. And even if I would… then what? I'll give up Stanford and then things don't work out between Nathan and me. Then I would have just given up my dream school for a relationship that wasn't meant to be from the start."_

_"Then just-"_

_"No, stop… no suggestions. I'm sick of this," Haley shook her head. "We're focusing on picking out prom dresses now, not deciding our futures."_

_Lindsey smiled and then dumped the magazines that were in the box into Haley's bed._

_Haley picked the nearest one and lay on her stomach. "I don't even know what I'm looking for," Haley laughed. "Besides, if you choose through magazines then you never know. It always looks better on the model."_

_Lindsey gasped, "What are you talking about? You have a killer body!" Lindsey took a magazine and began shuffling through it. "Okay, seriously important question," she put her hands up to be dramatic. "What do you want to emphasize? Your upper or lower body?"_

_Haley laughed, "What?"_

_"Your boobs or your legs!" Lindsey exclaimed._

_She smiled. "I don't know. When I see the dress I'll know."_

_The two looked through the magazines. "I think you should totally be Nathan Scott's girl and wear this really short dress so everyone can see your amazing legs, and then just to be extremely sexy, have the dress be very low-cut."_

_Haley laughed out loud. "I want something classy, not trashy."_

_"Who said anything about trashy?" Lindsey feigned shock. "Besides, even if you'd wear this insanely slutty dress, I still don't think you'd look slutty in it."_

_"What about you?" Haley asked. "What kind of dress do you want? What do _you_ want to emphasize?"_

_Lindsey shrugged. "To be honest, I'm more excited about picking a dress for you."_

_"Why?" Haley questioned, surprised._

_"I just want you to have this incredible fantasy-like Prom," she smiled at her friend from behind the magazine pages. "I mean you already have the guy and the nomination for Prom Queen."_

_Haley shook her head. That nomination was completely bogus, based on the fact that the Senior class heard Nathan Scott – the most likely candidate for Prom King – was taking her to prom. It wasn't like she was going to win the thing just because she was Nathan's date. She had already joked with Nathan about it; explaining that she knew he would have to share a dance with whoever the Queen of the Prom would be, and as long as he doesn't run off with her, it was fine._

_"You don't have a date by choice, Lindsey," Haley said, ignoring the nomination comment. "If you wanted one all you had to do was say 'yes' to one of those three guys."_

_"Four," Lindsey corrected, not making eye-contact with her friend as she continued looking at the magazine._

_Haley looked at her confused. "Last I checked it was three. Turn down another one?"_

_"Sam asked me yesterday."_

_"What? And you turned him down?! But Sam's so sweet!" Haley said in shock._

_"Prom isn't about having a sweet date, Haley. I'll be fine going with friends. I want it that way." Finally, she looked up at Haley. "And don't worry, I don't expect you to be with me all night. I know you'll want to spend some of it alone with Nathan. I'll go bother Luke and his date when you want to just be with Nathan," she joked._

_"Luke asked someone?" Haley asked, surprised. How could she not know this?_

_"No," Lindsey shook her head, picking up another magazine. "Most likely being indecisive as usual. You know how he is."_

_"Indecisive as in he doesn't know who to ask?"_

_"Who the hell knows? Something's keeping him from asking."_

_"Or maybe he just doesn't want a date," Haley offered, giving up on choosing a dress from a magazine all-together._

_"I doubt it," Lindsey said and then dropped the magazine. "Screw this. Do you want to go buy a dress at the mall?"_

_Haley laughed and nodded._

* * *

"Hey," Nathan opened the door with a smile, kissing his girlfriend good-morning.

"I take it you didn't get my text," she said, stepping into the apartment her arms crossed across her chest.

"What text?" he asked putting his hand in his pocket to get his phone. "Bevin," he turned around and called aloud. "Where's my damn phone? Did you take it?"

"In purse. Yes," Haley and Nathan heard Bevin mumble from her room. It was around eleven in the morning, why did it sound like Bevin was still in bed?

"I'm sorry," he turned back to Haley. "I guess she grabbed it last night."

"At the teacher's banquet?" she asked confused. _There was no way that the Tree Hill staff would have such a late night_, she thought to herself still trying to figure out why Bevin wasn't up.

"No, Bevin was bored out of her mind so to make it up to her I let her drag me to a bar where we had some drinks. I guess she didn't want me distracted so she just took my phone."

"Distracted from drinking?"

Nathan shrugged. "Who knows what goes through Bevin's head? Maybe she thought it was funny to take it from me after the third shot." He studied her, "Are you upset about the text thing?"

Haley looked from the hallway leading to Nathan and Bevin's bedrooms to his eyes. "No," she finally said. "I don't need more drama in my life."

"Life with the popular kids too much to handle?" Nathan smirked. The teachers knew as much as anyone how talked-about Chris' group of friends were and how much they were up to.

"I'm not talking about them now. It's about us, remember?" she told him. "Time to pretend." Because she really wasn't doing enough of that.

"Time to pretend," he repeated putting his hand out for hers and then led her to the balcony where the brunch he had made was set.

They sat opposite each other as they began eating in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"How much did you have to drink?" Haley asked curiously, trying to make conversation. Not that she wasn't genuinely interested; he didn't look hungover or anything. But she knew from her dreams that high-school Nathan was used to heavy partying, so a few shots definitely couldn't affect him too much.

"Two," he smiled. "Don't worry, I wasn't drunk."

"Not worried," she assured him. "But didn't you say something about Bevin and the third shot?"

"Bevin had four. After my second shot I started having shots of water."

"Shots of water?" Haley laughed. "Why? Can't handle the alcohol?"

Nathan would have snorted but instead he widened his smile. "I don't really feel like drinking these days. But it's not fun for Bevin unless she thinks someone else is drinking with her."

"So you tricked her."

"I'm relatively sure that when she's sober she knows," he laughed.

Haley nodded as she stuck her fork in her omelet. "How was your date with your girlfriend at the school banquet, anyway?"

"I didn't introduce her as my girlfriend," he said without making eye-contact.

Haley looked up from her food to see he wasn't even looking at her. "You what?" she questioned. "Nathan, I asked you to do that. I never ask you to do anything and that little thing-"

"I'm not going to be pretending if I don't have to," he told her, using her exact tone. "I would like to think that if you'd have the choice, you wouldn't be going out with Chris Keller."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked offended. She made her feelings about dating Chris quite clear. Haley felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket as her ringtone followed, but she ignored it. "And why exactly don't I have a choice? You know I don't want to date him."

"Can you answer your phone?" he requested of her refusing to answer her question.

"Nathan, I'm serious. Why do _you_ have a choice in if you tell the staff whether or not Bevin's your girlfriend and I can't choose whether I get to make out with Chris?"

"Haley, seriously, you're phone," he told her again. He wasn't going to have this conversation with her again.

She looked at him, fury in her eyes, as she grabbed the phone from her pocket and saw who it was. "Hey." She tried to change the tone in her voice as best she could.

"Hey babe," Chris answered back. "What are you up to?"

"Eating," she replied simply, looking away from Nathan. She wasn't in the mood for this. Juggling her two boyfriends was hard enough, but to talk to one of them while the other was listening to every word was worse.

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to call to tell you that we're meeting at my house today," Chris began.

"Wait," she stopped him. _Ugh, now this she _really_ wasn't in the mood for. _"Tonight, too?"

"Is there a problem?" he laughed, hearing there definitely was from the tone in her voice.

"I know this is shocking but I don't want another repeat of last night," she said. Granted, she didn't have an _awful_ time with drunk Alyson, but by the end of the night when she found out that all she heard from Aly might all be part of an act, and the way Narayan was telling Alyson things that he would never dare tell her when she was sober… well, it was all too tragic, to say the least.

"I promise there will be no drinking on Aly's part and Narayan's not going to yell at her," he said as if reading her mind. "Just hanging out and watching a movie at my house."

A movie didn't sound too bad. "What movie?" Haley asked as if she cared. She wasn't really interested but it wasn't really hurting her relationship with Chris to seem like this conversation actually mattered.

Chris laughed. "Don't know yet. If you care then you can choose."

"No, I'd rather it be a surprise," Haley replied. "I guess I'll see you tonight, then?" Haley said, wrapping up the conversation.

"Yeah, come by at around eight."

They said their goodbyes as Haley closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She remained silent, not knowing what to say. Was it still okay to continue their 'argument' or was her view now not important because she proved she was going to do what Nathan asked of her, anyway?

"How's the boyfriend?" Nathan asked, looking at her.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Haley, he's not my student-"

"I meant you," Haley looked up at him, cutting him midsentence.

"Haley-"

"He's not my boyfriend," she told him sternly. He was a freaking decoy, for crying out loud! She couldn't see Chris as her boyfriend; she didn't want to. Sure, he was a nice enough guy and treated her right. An incredibly talented musician, too. But he wasn't _her boyfriend_. Everything was just fake with him. None of it meant anything. "Can I please breakup with him, Nathan?"

"No," Nathan deadpanned. What the hell was going on with her? They had already discussed how important it was for them to have Chris. No one could ever suspect Haley was sneaking around with her teacher when she was going out with the star of the school.

* * *

When Haley got home that afternoon, she only had a few more hours before her date. And really, what better way to spend them then escaping reality?

Normally, that would mean to grab a good book and sink in to the narrative. Living the life of someone she would rather be, or living through someone whose miseries were greater than her own. But literature didn't provide for her as realistic an escape as her dreams.

So instead of reading, she would sleep. Hang out with the people she loved and be with the Nathan who wanted to be with her more than anything, and not the Nathan that was pushing her to Chris Keller.

Though when she woke up, she didn't know what to believe about dream-Nathan. Sure, he was sweet and charming but she knew what was coming up with Prom. So it left her wondering whether he was being sincere with her, or it was just part of the act.

Just as she slid into bed, her cell on the desk next to her began to ring.

She sighed, postponing her sleep by a few more seconds wouldn't hurt.

"Hello," Haley answered.

"Hey ho," Brooke said cheerfully once she heard Haley's voice. "What are you up to? Bored as hell, right? And you're looking for someone to hang out with, yes?"

"I wish I could Brooke, but I'm looking ahead at about four hours of homework," Haley looked towards her schoolbag that contained all her finished assignments. She had dedicated that entire Friday before her date with Chris to do all her homework. As much as she liked Brooke, she really needed this escape. She knew that if she would hang out with Brooke, her peppy popular friend would keep talking about Chris and his group of friends. The only way to get out of this world would be to sleep. And if lying to Brooke was the only way to do it, then so be it.

"Fine, then," Brooke said simply, already used to the homework excuse. "So we're meeting in four hours?"

"I'm meeting up with Chris and his friends tonight," Haley closed her eyes, sliding down into the covers.

"Oh really? And what will you be doing with the Tree Hill High royalty?" Brooke asked interestedly.

"Watching a movie," Haley replied, feeling way too comfortable lying down on that bed. It was so tempting that her sleep was only a few seconds away.

Brooke snorted, "Watching a movie my ass."

"They're just normal people, Brooke. Their entire life doesn't have to be like what everyone else imagine it to be."

"So you're telling me they're not about alcohol, drama and sex?" she questioned.

_Jeez_, Haley thought to herself. "As if every other person in high school isn't about that, including you for example."

"Oh come on. Besides, if you have juice I'm more than willing to listen."

"Good night, Brooke!" Haley said in frustration, wanting this conversation to be over already so she can go ahead and sleep.

"Good night?" Brooke asked confused.

"I meant goodbye," Haley corrected herself quickly. "You're confusing me."

Brooke sighed, "Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

Haley hung up and sunk further into bed, ready for her escape.

_Lindsey was staring at the rack of dresses before her, contemplating which one to take out to look at._

_"You know, the dress isn't just going to pop out into your hands," Haley laughed, going through the dresses one by one._

_Lindsey sighed in frustration. "I don't know what I'm looking for."_

_"I don't either," Haley smiled at her._

_"Yes, you do," Lindsey told her._

_Haley stopped her search and looked up at Lindsey, "No, I don't."_

_"You're looking for something short and revealing."_

_"That's what you're looking for for me," Haley laughed, shaking her head. "Okay, let's start acting like normal teenage girls," she grabbed a dress at random from the rack and handed it to Lindsey._

_"What are we doing exactly?" Lindsey giggled._

_"Trying on random dresses," Haley smiled, taking one for herself without looking at it before. "Let's go," she hooked her arm through Lindsey's as they grabbed two more dresses each and walked towards the dressing rooms._

* * *

When Chris opened the door for Haley, he walked with her to a part of his house she hasn't seen before.

"Everyone's here already," he told her as they were walking. "But we didn't start watching or anything."

Haley nodded, looking at the parts of the house they were passing. _Were Chris' parents taking advantage of the money Chris was going to be making once his album is released already or were they just insanely rich?_ she thought to herself.

"What are we watching, anyway?" she asked him.

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Alyson brought it."

They walked through a door into what seemed like a movie-room.

A huge screen was set to the right of the door, and across from it a large red couch where Alyson, Narayan and Damien were sitting. As well as a girl Haley didn't recognize.

"Hey hottie," Alyson smiled, getting up to hug Haley. "Look, when you wear a black tank and jeans, and you still manage to look better than me in a dress, it kind of makes me feel bad."

Haley laughed. "You look great, Alyson." And she really did, wearing a casual deep purple dress and a significant amount of eye make-up. But Haley really didn't know what she was talking about in regards to not looking as good.

"I know I do. Just not the same as you," she winked. "We're going to the bathroom," Alyson turned to the rest of the group, grabbing Haley's hand.

"Okay," Haley giggled, following Alyson out the room.

"He always manages to find girls I can't stand," Alyson whispered to Haley.

"Who?" Haley asked just as Alyson pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Aly looked at herself in the mirror and checked her make-up. "Damien," she said. "I mean, sure they're hot but they're all so petty. And now I need to deal with this random one on a Saturday night."

"Who is that?" she questioned, looking from Aundrea's reflection in the mirror to her own, as she began playing with her hair so she wouldn't just be standing there. "Did he break up with Fiona Jenkins?"

Alyson laughed, "You're so cute. He's never _with_ a girl. That's why he doesn't need to break-up with anyone. He just stops having sex with them. The black-haired whore he has now is Clara Harrison. Just some cheap hooker if you ask me."

"Or maybe you're just jealous?" Haley smiled at Alyson.

"Jealous?" Aly laughed, turning to the Junior. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I just thought because of what you said last night…" Haley started but didn't complete the sentence when she saw the look on Aly's face.

"Oh God, did I say anything embarrassing last night?" she asked. Haley couldn't really read the emotions in Alyson's eyes. "Just please ignore everything I said. I bet I didn't even make sense."

Was all Aly said to her really just a game, like Chris said? Did Alyson mean anything she told her?

Alyson turned back to the mirror, fixing her cleavage. With the way she was acting, it was really hard to believe Aly could ever be as deep as she was merely twenty-four hours ago. "Okay, we're going," she opened the door, took one last look in the mirror and took Haley's hand in hers.

"You don't even have to be nice to her," Alyson whispered to Haley, as they were walking down the hall. "Everyone in that room knows that she's only going to be with Damien for a week or so. She just happened to be his whore the weekend he needed to have a kind-of date."

"But we're just watching a movie, it's not like it'll be a big deal if Damien doesn't have anyone," Haley whispered back, not understanding.

"A movie. Right," Alyson smiled at her, as they walked through the door.

"Did you have fun in there?" Damien asked with a smirk.

Alyson walked towards the couch, letting go of Haley's hand."Of course. It was hot as hell, but we didn't want to keep you guys waiting so we said we'd continue during the movie. Right, Haley?"

Haley just smiled, going to sit next to Chris.

"If you want to put on a show, we would gladly take that over a movie," Narayan told his girlfriend, giving her a peck.

"Haley's shy, aren't you, Hales?" Aly said, not moving her gaze from Narayan's eyes.

"Unbelievably," she replied. "So what are we watching?"

Chris shrugged, pressing the 'play button' on the remote control.

"You put the movie in the DVD box and you don't know what it is?" Haley laughed, as Chris just smiled as a reply. "Close the lights, Damien."

"Fuck you, man," Damien shot back. But after about five seconds he got up and followed Chris' orders, turning off the lights.

As the movie began to play, Chris put his hand over Haley's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

Haley unwillingly scooted closer to him, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. "Perfect Stranger," Haley repeated. "I haven't heard of it. Is it a horror movie?"

Alyson laughed, "Not really. It's a psych thriller."

Haley nodded as everyone in the room quieted down. The image of Halle Barry appeared on-screen.

_What kind of people don't eat popcorn while watching a movie_? Haley thought to herself at the lack of snacks. Well, at least there wasn't any alcohol present. The last thing she needed was to be with them while they were drunk. Especially Alyson.

She really thought that Aly opened up with her the night before; told her things that she knew Haley would understand and to finally talk to someone about what she really felt about her life. But really, it was probably just a random act that was brought forth by having too much alcohol in her system.

Haley shifted back her attention to the screen as she began to feel Chris' finger stroking a part of her exposed midriff. She really wasn't feeling comfortable with the action, but she forced herself to pretend otherwise and just ignored it.

The first couple who began going at it was Alyson and Narayan. It wasn't even twenty minutes into the movie before Haley began hearing their heavy breathing between their kisses.

Haley was too scared to look over at them, and instead stared at the screen, trying to block them out. But it wasn't long before Damien and Clara began to add their own soundtrack to the movie. She was giggling as he began with kissing her ear and then moved down to her lips. She let out a soft moan when he kissed her neck.

_Please don't_, Haley begged. Watching a movie? How could she be so naïve! What was up with them, anyway? What was the fun of meeting up to 'watch a movie' if everyone was just going to be making out with their significant other? And where was their decency? How could they do all this in-front of their friends without minding? They weren't just making out… they were kissing each other everywhere.

All this made her all the more scared, making her heartbeat triple in pace. Chris was going to start something soon, too. She was terrified of what it would be and what he'd expect it to escalate to. What was she going to have to sacrifice in order to keep her relationship with Nathan a secret? Kissing Chris was bad enough.

She felt her chest tighten.

"Hey, do you want to leave?" Chris whispered in her ear.

Haley nodded, feeling the room close-in on her.

They both got up and walked out the room. "I hope the movie wasn't too interesting for you," Chris chuckled, noticing that she was concentrating on it much more than everyone else.

Haley smiled but didn't reply.

After about a minute, Chris turned the corner into a room that was unmistakably his.

There were posters of musicians on the wall, some of which included Elvis Presley, Jeff Buckley and The Beatles. It was relatively clean for a teenage boy's room. The floors weren't cluttered with clothes and his bed was made. There was a shelf across the room with dozens of CD's, and a guitar was leaning against the wall next to it.

Haley looked at the desk next to her and picked up a picture frame, "Are these your parents?" she questioned, hearing him closing the door behind them. She didn't dare look away from the photo she was holding.

"Yeah, that's them," Chris replied, standing behind her as he put his hands around her waist.

Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear each of her heartbeats clearly.

"But they don't matter now," he whispered in her ear as he began kissing her neck.

She nearly dropped the picture frame at her sudden need to grab onto something. The lightheadedness she was feeling was overwhelming. If she would not have been holding on to the table, she would've fallen forward.

Just as suddenly as the sensation of dizziness overtook her, so did the feeling of nausea that followed. Her stomach tightened and she felt an urgent need to gag.

As Chris continued kissing her, she got worse. The room was beginning to spin out of control and she knew she couldn't stand another minute in the room with him without violently throwing up all she had eaten that day.

"Chris," she said as loud as she could, her voice breaking. "I need to go."

Chris stopped his actions, confused. "What do you mean you need to go? You weren't even here an hour."

"My mom found out about yesterday and she was really mad. My new curfew is midnight," she lied, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind. She desperately needed to get out of that house. She thought that the second he would stop kissing her, the feeling would go away, but it didn't.

Chris turned Haley around as she prayed she wouldn't fall. "It's not even nine yet."

"She said I needed to be in bed by nine thirty tonight. It's my punishment for yesterday," she added quickly, seeing the look on his face.

"And you're only telling me this now?" he asked her, confused. "You couldn't tell me this morning when I called to tell you about tonight?"

"She only told me before I left," Haley stepped towards the door. "I'm sorry."

Without even saying goodbye, she bolted out the door and walked as fast as she could across his house, tears beginning to cover her eyes.

The second she closed the door to his main entrance behind her, she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and tried to press the forth key for speed dial.

"Please answer," she said to herself, feeling her tears streaming down her face, as she walked to her car. "Lucas, please!"

After about half a minute she gave up and punched in another number.

"Haley?" he answered almost immediately.

She thought she could explain as soon as she heard his voice, but instead she only began to sob.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked in panic.

"Chris," she began, "…kissed me. I – I'm nauseous and – and I feel like fainting. I – can't…"

Nathan sat back down and sighed, rubbing his temples. He was about to go find out the bastard's address and give him a good beating, risking everything he and Haley had worked so hard for. But this wasn't anything as serious as Haley had made it out to be. "Haley, listen to me," he began, "I want you to take a deep breath in, okay?"

She took a shaky breath in, leaning against her car for balance, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks.

"Good," he told her. "Now I want you to go home and sleep this off. Everything's going to be okay. You've over-exaggerating."

"I'm not over-exaggerating!" she nearly yelled at him.

"Haley calm down. You're tricking your body into feeling this way. Do you hear me? Just calm down. You're going to be okay," he repeated.

Nathan hung up.

Haley closed her eyes and took a few breaths in until her nausea and lightheadedness got relatively under control. She stepped into her car and started the engine.

She wasn't doing this to herself. She couldn't _fake_ what she just felt. Nathan was just too caught up with this whole decoy thing to even consider what he was saying to her, she was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =).**


	31. All Fall Down

**Alas, I'm done with this chapter!**

**So just so you guys won't say that I'm not working my ass off on this, I want to let you guys know that I spent the entirety of my psychometric review course (consisting of five hours) today to write and then spending the last two or so hours working now (and "now" is at my friend's house. I'm a complete witch because I left my two friends to finish the chapter up… feel loved, readers! Feel loved). I had to e-mail my best friend to get some advice over something that was SUPPOSED to appear in this chapter but I ended up writing around instead because we never settled on an answer (but that's basically why I didn't start writing this chapter sooner… that and the fact that my brain was fried from having some vomiting-flu virus this week =S).**

**But I've been killing myself to get the chapter written today as a Christmas gift! And so that I could say "Merry Christmas!" to all my Christmas-celebrant readers (because I said Happy Chanuka to all my fellow Chanuka-celebrants for last chapter and I didn't want to be discriminating or anything =P)… I would say Happy Kwanza but I REALLY have no idea anything about that holiday… so I'm sorry to anyone I might have left out with my Holiday-greetings =,(.**

**Also… I notice people's frustration with Nathan in the fic (and it really saddens me when people say that they don't even necessarily like the Naley)… but I feel like NH as a couple have to go to dark places just to make it through the other end a stronger couple. Look at season five, the season of absolute HELL… but look at where NH are now in season seven and how strong they are. I genuinely believe they wouldn't have gotten there if it weren't for how dark things got for a while there for our beloved couple. So just keep that in mind while hating on Nathan… haha.**

**But basically… I will stop blabbering and here is the next chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**All Fall Down**_

_Haley saw the racks of dresses stretched before her like an endless tunnel with no light in sight._

_She was certain the right dress was out there, but she was also relatively positive she was never going to find it. Maybe accepting this was part of finding a prom dress. That way she could settle for a gorgeous dress that wasn't necessarily 'the one'. It wasn't like she had the rest of her life to look for it._

_It was her fault to have pushed this prom-dress shopping to the last minute, really. Up until Nathan had asked her out to prom, she wasn't even sure she was going to go. Or at least not go about it the way teenagers there age were. Hell, she, Lucas and Lindsay have skipped the Winter Formal; a tradition dating back to Lucas and Haley's Freshman year._

_Haley looked down to the bag Lindsey was holding, with a certain sense of jealousy. Honestly, she didn't know why Lindsey was continuing to look through all the clothes with so much frustration. She was done with her dress-shopping! But she refused to go looking for shoes or accessories because Haley hadn't found hers yet._

_"Lindsey, let's face it; we're just not going to find it," Haley exclaimed, halting her search through the dresses. "What about the yellow dress back in the second store? That was nice. Or how about the black halter dress from the last store?"_

_"That yellow dress is a Winter Formal dress, not a Prom dress. And I told you that you're not wearing black. You need to stand out," Lindsey continued speaking, without once looking up at Haley. "Besides, you're not settling."_

_"But Linds-"_

_"Hales, the perfect dress is out there," she told her. "And we're going to find it… today."_

_Haley let out an exaggerated sigh. "You know, this mall has a closing time."_

_Lindsey ignored her, continuing to shuffle through dresses._

_"Your dress isn't necessarily the _perfect_ dress for you. I'm sure that if we continue raping every single store in the mall, you'll realize there was some settling involved with choosing yours," Haley reasoned. The longer the day before her seemed to stretch, the more appealing all of the dresses she had already tried on seemed to be._

_"Stop insulting me," Lindsey said. "I looked kickass in that dress and you know it. There was no settling involved."_

_Lindsey stopped her search and thought for a minute. "Haley, how much money are you willing to spend on this dress?"_

_"More than my wedding dress," Haley joked, giggling. "What are you driving at?"_

_"Maybe we've been looking at the wrong stores all along."_

_Haley looked at Lindsey as her eyes began to widen. "Lindsey, I am _not_ spending over one thousand dollars on a dress when I have shoes and jewelry to think about, too!"_

_"Who said anything about one thousand dollars? Just a couple of hundreds," Lindsey grinned. "And maybe you don't _need _to spend money on shoes and jewelry. Don't you have those amazing shoes from your brother's wedding? And I'm sure you have jewelry at home. Besides, I'll help you out. For your birthday."_

_"My birthday was back in October, Lindsey," Haley complained. She was _not_ going to let Lindsey pay for her dress. This was just a dress she was going to wear once, anyway. There was no need to pay _hundreds _of dollars, no matter how memorable Prom night was going to be._

_"Come on, let's just try. If not, all we would have lost was an extra hour," Lindsey grinned holding her hand out for Haley to take._

_As Lindsey dragged Haley by the hand to the more expensive stores, Haley called aloud, "This is the whole Prom Queen thing, isn't it? You're going to be _so_ disappointed when I lose."_

* * *

_Two hours later, Lindsey and Haley walked into Lindsey's house triumphantly. They were exhausted to say the least._

_"Hey daddy, we're home," Lindsey called out._

_"Success?" he emerged from the kitchen, drying off his hands with a towel._

_She grinned at her father, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "Absolutely."_

_He laughed at her excitement to see him. Whenever he would return from a business trip to New York, she would always greet him with a hug; the same type given from child to parent when the child was four after a day at preschool and wasn't used to being away from the parent for so long. Haley could see that same sparkle in Lindsey's eyes when she saw her father._

_"You have a surprise upstairs," he smiled down at his daughter._

_Lindsey looked at him in shock, "You got me something from New York? But you came back last week! Why didn't you give it to me then?"_

_Mr. Strauss laughed good-naturedly, "Go look."_

_Lindsey signaled for Haley to follow her as they both rushed up the stairs._

_"Watch it be a prom dress," Haley giggled as Lindsey opened up her bedroom door._

_She leaned against the doorframe in surprise but with a smile on her face, nonetheless. "You're supposed to be the surprise?"_

_"Surprise," Lucas said with a smile, still sitting on her bed._

_"And I thought it was supposed to be something worth it," Lindsey joked, putting her bags on the floor, as she walked into the room, giving Haley the chance to see her best friend; who seemed to be slightly nervous._

_"Hey Luke," Haley said, surprised to see him, following Lindsey into the room._

_"Oh, hey Haley, I didn't know you were going to be here," Lucas looked between Haley and Lindsey and finally stood up._

_"What's up?" Lindsey asked, taking off her shoes._

_Lucas turned away from Lindsey. "God, this is supposed to be easier for a writer." For someone who wrote endlessly, he sure was at a loss for words. He didn't know this was _possible_ for him._

_"Oh my God," Haley said, more to herself than anyone else, once she realize what was about to happen. "I'm going to go-"_

_"No, no," Lucas turned to look at her,terrified. "Don't." At first he thought maybe he wanted this, to only make a fool of himself in-front of Lindsey. But with Haley declaring she was about to leave, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do this without his best friend._

_He took a deep breath in, and then turned to Lindsey. "Lindsey Evelyn Strauss, would you give me the great pleasure of being my date for Prom?"_

_"Yes!" Lindsey shrieked nearly immediately._

_Lucas let out a sigh of relief, smiling brightly from Haley to Lindsey._

_Haley grinned as well. In the two years she has known Lindsey Strauss, she had never seen so much happiness in the girl's eyes._

_"You've been meaning to ask her out all along, haven't you?" Haley asked Lucas, laughing._

_"Trying to gather up the courage, but basically yes," Lucas replied, continuing to look at Lindsey._

_"You have?" Lindsey grinned, putting her arms around Lucas' neck and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Sorry," she said quickly, blushing profusely. "But I've just been waiting for you to."_

_Lucas smiled down at her and kissed her back._

_"Okay, third wheel," Haley laughed, grabbing her shopping bag. "I'm going to find Nathan so I can go and feel loved. I'll make out with you guys later." She stopped in her tracks, "I meant catch up. Damn Freudian slips," she whispered the last part to herself as she left the newly-established couple by themselves._

_They were meant to be: Lucas and Lindsey. She had always known that, and she couldn't be happier that they, too, realized it._

* * *

Maybe it _was_ just in her head, she tried to convince herself once she saw Chris approaching her. Maybe this time when he kissed her, she wouldn't feel that overwhelming need to throw up. Maybe talking like this to herself would keep that feeling away.

"Hey babe, how was the grounding?" he asked her, once he was close enough, and put his arms on her waist.

"Great," she replied. "How was the movie?"

He smiled at her, "I didn't go back in."

_And for good reason_, she thought. But she knew that he couldn't just go back in there alone after leaving the room with Haley at hand. She knew he had most likely returned after the end of the movie and then told the rest of them she had spent nearly two hours with him, alone in that room. Any other story would be a major blow to Chris' ego. And for his sake, she would reply to questions accordingly. She didn't _want_ to hurt him because her body couldn't handle kissing him.

After experiencing how kissing _should_ feel like when she kissed Nathan, reverting back to 'just kissing' was not only meaningless, but _wrong_.

She felt him leaning towards her for a kiss, but quickly she put her arms around his neck and hugged him to her instead. "I'm really sorry I just left like that. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was kind of already late and I only realized it in your room."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Shit happens, right?" he smiled.

She nodded, as she felt him pulling away from the hug. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't take the nausea; especially not here at school.

"Chris, I need to get to homeroom," she told him, as he closed the space between them.

"Be late, no one will kill you," he whispered, as he put his lips on hers and she felt the onset of the lightheadedness.

"I can't," she pulled away, pushing him slightly with her hand, thankful that she was pressed against the wall so she wouldn't need to depend on her own weight to stay standing. He had literally made her lose balance, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Come on, Haley," he told her, sounding like a four year old boy begging for candy.

"Maybe later," she replied. _But hopefully not_, she continued in her mind.

"I need to go," Haley pushed herself off the wall slightly, unable to move using only her feet. "I'll see you later Chris."

If she was going to continue dodging him this way, he was going to feel something was wrong and the relationship wasn't going to work regardless. So breaking up was going to come soon anyway, right?

* * *

They sat in the room together in silence, she working diligently on her Calculus homework and he grading the latest ninth-grade essay he had collected. It didn't take a rocket-scientist to figure out something was wrong with their relationship.

It wasn't that they didn't care for each other, because they did, immensely. But they had different views on how to tackle the situation they were in. Nathan obviously saw a problem. Someone was going to catch on to them, he was sure of it. But a decoy was the _only_ way people wouldn't suspect. They wouldn't question Nathan and Haley being in a relationship if Haley was going out with the King of the School. That way the two of them could continue dating peacefully. Only, it wasn't going so peacefully. Mostly because Haley didn't understand the gravity of this situation, Nathan was sure of this. Besides, it wasn't like Chris was treating her with disrespect, she said so herself. She wasn't _miserable_ with him. She just didn't want to make the sacrifice. The reason he needed her to date Chris was because he so desperately wanted to be with her.

On the other hand, Haley thought that they could date _without_ being caught. It wasn't like they were out and about in Tree Hill when on dates. In school they acted like any other teacher and student pair. It wasn't like he even acted like she was his _favorite_ student, like her other teachers did. Why would the student body assume she was dating Nathan when she had other male teachers who seemed to like her much better?

She was a nobody before Chris started taking an interest in her. No one cared who she was dating. But now everyone was looking at her every move. All of this, because Nathan found it insanely important to have a decoy.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

"So now you're acknowledging that I wasn't feeling well?" Haley said mockingly, continuing to solve the equations before her.

"I never said that you weren't feeling well. I said that you were exaggerating and that whatever happened was a psychological reaction that _you_ initiated."

Haley shook her head in disbelief and continued avoiding eye contact. "I really don't need this now."

"Haley, please don't make me out to be the insensitive boyfriend that likes to see you suffer," he said noticing how distant she was being to him.

She looked to the door and noticed it was closed. "What boyfriend? Do you mean Chris?"

"Please don't do this," he told her. "I think you're just exaggerating because you want to break up with him."

"And I think you're the type of boyfriend that turns a blind eye to the suffering of his girlfriend when not everything works according to your master plan."

"Or maybe you just want me to think you're suffering so that you can break up with him with some sort of justification."

"And why would you think that?"

"You called me, didn't you?"

Haley finally looked up at him. "I didn't have a choice, did I? Who the hell do I _have_ to call? Alyson, Chris' best friend? Oh, I've got a real good one: how about Brooke, _my best_ friend? She sure as hell would be curious why just breaking up wouldn't be an option. Wouldn't she?" She couldn't tell him that he wasn't even the first person she called. Lucas was going to remain her secret for as long as she could help it. "Don't you understand, Nathan? You're _all_ I have. And it sure as hell doesn't help when the only person that knows, is the same one that tells me I'm over-reacting when I feel like throwing up."

Nathan looked at her, unable to reply. She made too much sense for a high school girl, and he felt the pain for her. He couldn't stand that she was alone, and that she had to keep Brooke in the dark. But this was all because of _necessity_. He didn't want their relationship to become school gossip; for her to be shunned by the school community and named a 'slut' for giving it to a teacher just for the sake of a grade. They wouldn't _understand_ their relationship. If it was possible to cut their ties from each other, they would. But something was stopping them. Something kept them in this impossible and _unhealthy_ relationship of theirs. It was destroying them as opposed to healing, but _they_ couldn't stop.

"I'm telling you: I need to break up with him, Nathan," she told him.

He was taken out of his daze, and focused back on her. "I can't let you do that."

He knew she'd listen to him. He saw it in her eyes. Nathan didn't know if it was because she respected him or because she was so afraid of losing _him_ that she would continue to do what she was told. But whatever the reason was, he was glad she would; because she would go about it the _right_ way if she was going to listen to him.

"Remember that this whole decoy thing started because you kissed him and didn't even tell me. I had to hear about it from _students_ of mine," he added.

She could not believe he was reverting back to this. "Circumstances have _changed_."

"Circumstances have remained exactly the same," Nathan said, looking back to his papers.

She looked away angrily.

He was such a jerk. She wouldn't even listen to him if it wasn't for how much she liked him and _needed_ him in her life.

It was all the fault of her dreams! She would never have the initial urge to kiss him and therefore gotten herself into this mess of a relationship if she hadn't dreamed about him asking her to prom. She would never fall for him as fast as she did without those dreams showing her how blissful a relationship with Nathan could be. And though the Nathan before her was her teacher, and the Nathan from her dreams was a Senior, there was no doubt in her mind that they were the same Nathan.

* * *

"So I heard a little rumor that you and Rick were making out Saturday night and it escalated to more. Tell me it's true so I can go ahead and confirm it," Brooke smirked once Emma sat next to her during lunch. "Even though I thought you said your British ass was too hot to have anything to do with an American. As I recall you saying," Brooke said the last sentence with an attempt at a British accent.

Instead of replying, Emma gave her friend a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked, worriedly, putting her hand on her friend's back.

"I'm fine. You're the one with the problem," Emma said, once she released her friend.

"Me? Why? Rumors about me making out with other Americans can't hurt my ego. I'm American and I don't discriminate against my own kind," Brooke laughed, again.

"This isn't about Rick, aka the guy I did no such thing as make out with. If you ask me, he wrote that stupid rumor himself once I turned him down. This is about you and Haley."

"Me and Haley?" Brooke asked confused. "We're friends, what's wrong with us?"

Emma shrugged, as she turned to the table and began unwrapping her sandwich. "She's just like your mother, is all."

"You're comparing Haley to my mom?" Brooke asked, as a smile crept upon her face followed by a laugh escaping from her lips. The thought was too funny to bear. "What a silly, silly comparison British Girl."

"And why the hell not if they're exactly the same?" Emma looked from her sandwich to Brooke. "When was the last time you two hung out?"

"We talked on the phone on Saturday," Brooke thought back.

"I'm not talking about _phones_," Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about actually _hanging out_."

"I picked her up for the Upperclassmen Trip," Brooke said as if proving a point.

"What an honor! You, the insignificant Brooke Davis, got the _privilege_ of picking up the all-mighty Haley James?" Emma declared dramatically.

"Stop it," Brooke said, shaking her head. "It's not true."

"Admit it, she hasn't had time for you since she got together with Chris. Just like your mother, you're only useful to them when _they_ want you; when _they_ feel like it. She used you when she had no one else, but now that she has her friends who are _better_ than you, she has no _use_ for you. She has no more _room _for you. You're _disposable _in her eyes. You have _never mattered_."

"Listen, Emma, I know you don't like her-" Brooke started.

"Prove me wrong," Emma said, stressing each individual word.

Brooke didn't break eye contact with her until the other girls began sitting down at the table.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Caitlin, the blonde-haired cheerleader, asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Brooke looked at her friend with a smile, "But I'll tell you who isn't: Laurette Collins. Turns out she's pregnant and she's getting it aborted as soon as she and David Walker make enough money to pay for the abortion."

"What?!" the girls around Brooke gasped as they proceeded to gossip about poor, poor Laurette Collins as Brooke hid all her emotions behind that smile she knew too well how to fake.

* * *

"…Then at 2:10, ten cell phones started ringing at once," Chris laughed aloud. "I swear Mr. Jacobson nearly got a heartattack. I swear it was the funniest shit I've seen pulled on a teacher since last year's epic ice-cream thing. Jacobson didn't even know which cell phone to confiscate."

Haley nodded. Maybe it was just the nerd in her, but she _really_ didn't find practical pranks on teachers to be something funny; especially when it had to do with an older man almost getting a heartattack.

Chris parked the car and unfastened his seatbelt, turning to Haley with a smile. "We're here."

"Clearly," Haley smiled back and then looked to her house. "Well, then, thanks-"

"Not so fast," he chuckled, taking her hand in his and pulling her back into his car.

She knew this was going to happen the second he had offered to take her home, but she wished it wouldn't. She couldn't even come up with an excuse fast enough when he had offered, either.

"So you like the front seat or the back seat?" he smirked, continuing to gently pull her towards him.

"I like…" Haley swallowed, envisioning the headache that would ensue in the next five seconds, "my parents."

Chris stopped his actions and looked at her, confused. "You like your parents?"

"Yes, I do. They're inside," Haley pulled away and grabbed her backpack.

"What, you can't wait another ten minutes to see them?" he asked in frustration. This was the fucking third time she stopped them from doing something before they even got started. "You don't want to do this so they can see, is that it?"

"Of course not," Haley stopped, closing the door behind her. "I want you to meet them."

"You-" Chris looked after her even more confused.

"Stop sitting there like an idiot and come," Haley signaled as he closed the door and followed Haley.

_Saved by your genius, Haley_, she smiled up at Chris. _Thank you, Haley_. She held his hand as she took the key out of her bag and unlocked the door.

Chris wasn't going to dare do anything in her parents' house.

"Haley?" she heard the second she walked through the door.

"Yes, it's me," she called back. "Can you come over here, mom and dad?"

Haley looked up at Chris after closing the door behind her. "No need to be nervous. They're just two lovable losers." Though she had to admit he was really cute looking as nervous as he was.

"Lovable losers? That's no way to call your very respectable and terror-inducing parents," her dad said, emerging from the living room, followed by her mom.

"Who is this, your body guard?"

"Don't be silly Lydia, the boy's way too squirmy to be a body guard. What are you doing holding my daughter's hand in my house, young man? No touching in the James household- rule number one."

"Followed by no love and affection; especially from parents to children," Lydia added.

"Mom and dad, _stop it_," she smiled at them. "This is my boyfriend: Chris."

"So?" Jimmy asked as if not caring.

"Dad!"

Lydia and Jimmy looked at each other and chuckled. "Jimmy James and this is my wife Lydia James. Pleased to meet you."

"Chris Keller," he finally spoke.

"If you've come to ask for our daughter's hand in marriage, her suitcase is packed upstairs."

The two looked at each other again and laughed.

"This was such a bad idea. Feel free to go embarrass one of your other children. Oh wait, I forgot I'm the only one _left_," Haley huffed.

"Now, Haley-bub, how could you forget that? We make sure to remind you every single day," Lydia smiled at her youngest. "Let's go Jimmy, he'll never propose if we stick around."

Her parents left the hall and walked back to the kitchen.

"So that's them, feel free to finally exhale," Haley smiled turning towards Chris, who was still looking after those two, puzzled. There was no way he could ever handle Mr. and Mrs. James.

"So you called me to meet them so that I can be afraid to death?" he finally looked back at her.

"I didn't know they were going to be like this; I thought they'd be serious for like _one_ second of my life."

"Well, you thought wrong," he smiled at her, putting his hands on her waist.

_Come on, Chris, you're not going to do this here_, she begged more of herself than of him.

She stepped back until she felt the rail of the stairway digging into her back. "Ow," she said silently, though the word caught in her throat. She knew there was no escaping this. It was impossible to be so lucky.

Once his lips were on hers she began to feel lightheaded and knew the nausea wasn't far behind. She held on to the rail behind her with everything she had. She felt as if the room was tilting before her, yet when she closed her eyes, she felt worse… as if she was falling into a deep abyss of nothingness.

Haley felt her eyes tear up underneath her lids. Why was it that she found herself in this situation? Why couldn't it be 2003? Why couldn't Chris find a girl who would kiss him willingly? And why did Nathan not allow her to break up with Chris? Did he not want her all to himself?

Chris was attempting to part her lips with his tongue, and when she wasn't complying, he just continued kissing her lips, each movement of his making her sicker to her core.

She felt her stomach begin to shake and she was terrified an involuntary shove would follow.

"Chris," she squeaked out, pushing him off her for the second time that day and quickly turning her back to him so she could wipe at her eyes.

"You're right," he laughed, not sensing anything was wrong. He kissed her neck, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The second she heard the door close behind her she ran to the bathroom, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

With a violent surge, Haley threw up into the toilet. She felt another rush of food followed by a third and a fourth.

She held on tightly to the toilet as she threw up everything that was left in her system leaving her breathless and coughing.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket as she took toilet paper and began wiping her mouth and then her hair.

She continued ignoring her cell phone ring as long as she could, but eventually she reached for it.

"Hello?" she said, still shaking and uncollected. What was she doing answering the phone?

"Haley!" she heard Brooke's excited voice on the other end. "I just-"

"Brooke," Haley replied. "I can't really talk now," she said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Oh okay," Brooke kept silent for a minute. "Busy?"

Haley looked to the toilet, as she felt tears come to her eyes and her chest began to shake. "Yeah," she chocked.

"Are you feeling okay, Haley?" she asked her.

"Ummhmm," Haley nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned against the bathroom wall. She needed desperately for this conversation to be over. She couldn't _pretend_ anymore.

"I'll see you around, then," Brooke finally hung up the phone.

Haley dropped her cell as she continued letting herself cry. _How did she get here?_

* * *

Later that day, after washing herself up and finishing her homework, she took a walk to Karen's Café.

She had quit her job at the café when she realized it wasn't too easy to juggle countless AP courses in addition to two boyfriends. She hated doing it, but she knew Lucas understood and he promised he would explain to Karen.

"We're cl-"

"Closed to everyone but Haley James," Haley stepped into the café, and smiled weakly to Lucas.

He turned around to look at her from his place on the counter where he was paying taxes.

He smiled at her, signaling for her to come over. "Hey buddy," he hugged her tightly to him. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

_I'm not going to break down in his arms, I'm not going to break down in his arms_, Haley told herself. "I'm not."

He pulled away enough to look at her arms but still kept her in his embrace. "Is this about the dreams?"

Haley shook her head sadly, feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she began sobbing again. "Oh God, I told myself I wasn't going to do this," she laughed at herself, tears continuing to fall.

She didn't know what it was, but the second she saw him she felt it was _okay_ to cry. She didn't _need_ to hold it in. As if when there wasn't a need to, her body wasn't going to put in the extra effort to restrain the tears.

"Is it Chris?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Or is it Nathan?"

"Both," she smiled, wiping at her cheeks. "Nathan doesn't care for me. I don't think he ever did."

"That's a lie," Lucas shook his head. "He cares and he always has."

"Okay, then tell me this," she began, "what kind of boyfriend tells his girlfriend that she's overreacting when she feels as if she's about to faint and throw up after she kisses _another guy_ she's dating because of her boyfriend? What kind of boyfriend _does _that?"

Lucas tried looking for an answer in her eyes but couldn't come up with anything that she would want to hear. She just wanted his honest opinion. "The kind of boyfriend that so desperately _needs_ to believe that nothing's wrong so that he can keep everything the way it is."

"But that doesn't change the fact that there _is_ something wrong."

He looked at her silently. "You said you felt like fainting and throwing up, what happened?"

"He was kissing me and I started feeling lightheaded and nauseous. I called you but you didn't answer."

"This was Saturday, right? I was at a friend's basement, I had no reception," he looked at her apologetically.

She shrugged, "It's fine. I called Nathan instead and he told me I was just tricking my body into feeling this way. Why would I do that? Why would I make myself throw up?"

"Make yourself throw up or make yourself nauseous?"

Haley looked away. "Why is he making me date a guy that literally makes me sick to my stomach?"

"_Make yourself throw up or make yourself nauseous_, Haley?" he repeated.

"I didn't throw up on Saturday," she told him, seeing relief wash over him. "But he kissed me again today…"

"And you threw up?" he guessed, his face hard and his voice strict.

She nodded, seeing the anger flash in his eyes. "I'm not doing this to _myself_, Lucas. You believe me, right?"

"Hey, don't worry about it," he stroked her back soothingly, seeing the hint of new tears in her eyes. "You need to break this off with him."

"Who? Chris or Nathan?" Haley asked.

Lucas remained silent for a moment. "You can't be throwing up over kissing him, Haley. That's a direct threat to your health."

"Nathan won't let me break up with him," she cried.

"He doesn't know about the throwing up, though. Tell him about it, I'm sure he'll understand."

She shook her head. "I can't risk him telling me I'm overreacting again, Luke. I can't."

Lucas looked into her grief-stricken eyes and was at a loss for words. She was stuck, and he could clearly see that. In her mind she was more inferior to Nathan. She was younger, inexperienced and Nathan sure made her believe that she didn't _understand_ what was going on. Breaking up with Chris was, of course, the logical action. But there was no logic in Haley James' life anymore. There was no sense when it came to falling in-love. And though Lucas could tell she wasn't there yet, he could also see that she was definitely on her way. And with Nathan doing whatever in his power to keep this decoy going, it was clear that so was Nathan.

* * *

**A/N: I'm reminding people here again about the M-rated chapter that will happen sometime in the next nine. Just in case people forgot about what I said since I posted it in the beginning of the chapter last time… but as of now no one seems to care about the M-rated chapter. If this is not the case PLEASE let me know =).**

**And please PLEASE review! =D.**


	32. Days Like This

**Hey everyone. I think I want to start this author's note with some pretty amazing statistics (it's been drilled into my mind all throughout high school what a great hook statistics can be)… so apparently has a new feature which allows you to see how many visitors each story has (that is, as opposed to hits). So this is a much more accurate, if not **_**the**_** most accurate thing that shows me how many people have been reading. And guess what? 478 people read the last chapter. 478. And guess how many took the time to write a review? 10. That means that 97.91% of the people who read last chapter DIDN'T feel the need to write anything (As in 468 people took the ten/fifteen/thirty minutes that it takes to read the chapter, and couldn't take the one minute to write a reply). Sounds mighty fun to me.**

**Just please realize that I've wasted very valuable time writing chapters (I really needed to get a US History document analyzed which I didn't have time to do because I was writing… and I need to study for two of my philosophy classes in which I have exams in soon… and again, I didn't do). It's one AM and I'm only going to get to sleep six hours tonight and I'm seriously sleep deprived as it is (I constantly feel like fainting when I'm at work). I don't want you to pity me, just please understand that you writing a little reply can mean so much to me.**

**I also realize that last chapter wasn't that happy for the hardcore NH fans among you guys (which is a good 90% if my guessing comes anywhere close) or really just Haley fans in general… so I wasn't as bothered about the no replies as I usually would have been… but there really are some chapters that I will be dying to get feedback and reactions on… and if I won't then I will be seriously disappointed. So **_**please**_** keep that in mind.**

**I'm really excited for this hiatus to be over! The next couple of episodes look really good =). Just thought I'd share that.**

**Oh, and in January 24****th**** to February 4****th**** I'm going to Amsterdam with one of my best friends (who is Dutch! Yeay for Dutch people!) and we're going to travel in the Netherlands and some of the surrounding countries. THEN I come back the 4****th**** and I have my first exam on the 8****th**** and the second on the 10****th****. So I'm not going to purposefully not post chapters (not that I purposefully didn't post this one. I just had a lot going on in my life). Just so you know. If I make an immense effort, I could try to get a chapter up before I leave but I don't know (*shrug*) because I know I should be studying this week because I won't be able to do much studying abroad.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_**Days like This**_

_"For the six of us, it would cost about 480 dollars," Lindsey declared, looking over some notes she had written down. "Twenty dollars per person per hour. So I'm assuming we'll be leaving for prom at around eight and getting back at midnight."_

_"Wait," Nathan spoke from his place next to Haley, his hand rested around her back. "Why six?"_

_"Tim and his date, you and Haley and me and Lucas," she looked up at him. "That's six."_

_Nathan chuckled, shaking his head. "We can't go just the six of us."_

_"Okay jackass, then how many would King Nathan like to have with us?" Lucas asked, annoyed. Never would he have imagined that he would be sitting with Nathan making plans for limo rentals._

_"King Nathan doesn't have a choice," Nathan replied with a snarl. "One million different people asked me to take a limo with them to prom since the beginning of the year."_

_"Great," Lucas nodded. "Go with them."_

_"Lucas!" Haley scolded._

_"We're not going to have one million different people in the limo with us. King Nathan will just have to choose who among his subjects he will take with us."_

_Haley mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Nathan and smiled at him._

_"It's not like you won't know them," Nathan tried to reason. "I was going to invite some basketball players. You know; your teammates?"_

_Lucas took a moment to consider this. The truth was that he wasn't as close to his fellow Ravens as Nathan was. He had Haley, Lindsey and his Rivercourt guys. Besides, he was sure Nathan would want to have the less agreeable members of the team as his limo-mates. But they _were_ his teammates, regardless. "Who were you thinking about?"_

_"That depends. How many can I invite?"_

_Lucas looked between Lindsey and Haley._

_"Well each one will have a date, too," Lindsey reminded Lucas._

_"Two or three," Lucas said finally, looking back to Nathan._

_"Including Tim?"_

_"No," he replied. Tim was basically a given… unfortunately._

_"Fede, Zack and Jabbar," Nathan replied after some thought. His other teammates would be disappointed but they would just have to deal._

_"All of them have cheerleader dates, I presume," Lindsey said, already knowing the answer, and looking over to Haley._

_"I guess," Nathan shrugged it off._

_Haley laughed._

_"And this is what happens when your best friend dates the school's biggest jock," Lindsey said, writing down the names on the notepad before her._

_Nathan looked from Lindsey to Haley; unsure of whether she was joking or not._

_"That makes us twelve," Lindsey looked up. "That's crazy expensive."_

_"Won't it still be twenty dollars per person per hour, though?"_

_"I don't think the limo I was talking about before has room for more than ten people."_

_"Here's a revolutionary idea; how about we just rent the limo for an hour. Do we really need the limo on the way back? You know, after making our grandiose entrance."_

_"Be real, Haley. You're not going to deprive three cheerleaders from a limo for an entire night," Lindsey told her friend._

_"Of course she can," Nathan said, squeezing Haley's arm with a smirk on his face. "She's Nathan Scott's girl," he looked down at her proudly._

_"How are we going to get back home?" Lucas asked. "If we won't have the limo."_

_"I'll leave my car at school," Nathan offered._

_"How will you get back home, dumbass?"_

_"I'll come in my car and Tim in his and he'll just drive me back home."_

_"Twelve of us won't fit in your car," Lucas reasoned._

_"No, but the four of us will."_

_"What about the others?"_

_"Fuck them," Nathan said simply._

* * *

_"You know Nathan's genius plan isn't going to work, right?" Lucas said once Haley sat down in their usual booth at Karen's Café._

_She laughed and shook her head. "_He_ knows it's not going to work." She shrugged and slid the ice-cream that was sitting before Lucas towards her. "I guess we'll just have to pay triple the cost, then."_

_"Do you seriously not care that we're going to be sharing this limo with three cheerleaders? Three of the worst, I'm assuming," Lindsey intervened._

_"Actually, no. I mean I'm going to be with Nathan, and with you guys. I really don't care who else is in that stupid limo. Besides, it's not like we're going to be with them at prom."_

_Lindsey looked towards Lucas. "You know who they're taking?"_

_"Who's taking who?" Lucas asked, taking the ice-cream back from Haley. "Get your own," he joked, to which she replied with a pout._

_"Jabbar, Fede and Zack," Lindsey said. "You know: your teammates who will be with us in the limo. Which cheer-sluts will we be with?"_

_Lucas took a few moments to think, Haley taking advantage of the moment and taking back the ice-cream._

_"Come on, Luke! Think back to sweaty locker-room guy talk. I'm sure you guys have plenty of that. You know, latest sexual conquests and stuff," Lindsey told him, Haley snorting at her last comment._

_"Well Fede and Ashley have been going out for a few months. So there's your first cheerleader," Lucas replied, scratching his head. "Zack- I think- said he's taking Daniella. And then Jabbar pretty much got to Rachel first so they're going together." Lucas smiled, satisfied with himself for remembering his teammates' dates._

_"Who's Tim taking again?" Lindsey asked._

_"Tamara. He got himself a cheerleader," Haley laughed, taking another bite._

_"Wait, Rachel as in Rachel Gatina? Captain of the cheerleaders and Homecoming Queen?" Lindsey said once she realized who they were talking about._

_Haley looked up._

_"Yeah, that Rachel," Lucas nodded._

_"Great!" Lindsey said dramatically, putting her head down on the table. "You know she might be a shoe in for Prom Queen."_

_Haley shrugged. "I don't care."_

_"Well you should because if she wins then she's going to have to dance with Nathan," Lindsey looked in an upward slant towards her friend, with her head still on the table._

_"_I. Don't. Care_," Haley repeated. Why were people making such a big deal out of this whole Prom Queen and King business? "What I do care about is how next year I'm going to be on the West Coast and the entire world is going to be on the East," Haley frowned, returning the empty ice-cream bowel back to Lucas. "Speak of unfair."_

_"You're the one who chose to go," Lindsey reminded her._

_"Haley, you've wanted to go there since elementary school," Lucas added. "You're going to have an amazing time at college."_

_Haley nodded. "I just wish Stanford was in North Carolina, you know?"_

_Lindsey picked her head up and put her hand around Haley's shoulder. "You're going to be fine. Besides, you're going to come to Tree Hill for winter and spring break, right?"_

_She nodded._

_"See? We'll see you. And it's not like we're not going to be talking by phone," Lucas told her. "Not to mention the summer breaks."_

_"And Lucas and I will visit," Lindsey smiled. "Won't we Luke?"_

_"Of course!" he grinned at her. "I can't be away from you for too long," he laughed at himself. "You told Stanford you're going, right?"_

_She nodded again. "At the same time as Nathan. That way we couldn't back out."_

_"How romantic," Lindsey squeezed Haley's shoulder. "And Nathan will be here in North Carolina so every time you visit Tree Hill you can go up to Duke."_

_"Not if I have something to say about it," Lucas intervened._

_Lindsey and Haley looked at Lucas and began to laugh. Lucas cracked a smile as they continued laughing._

* * *

"Maybe if we threaten to throw Mister Waffles out the window?" she heard her mom's faint voice.

"I still think we should pour a bucket of water on her," her dad responded. "If her response to it is anything like Vivian's was, then that's the perfect way of both waking her up and pissing her off."

"Jimmy! Today, out of all of the days of the year, you want to pour a bucket of water on her?"

"No water," Haley finally spoke her voice hoarse, while not even opening her eyes. She attempted to cover her face with the blanket but realized she was unable to as her parents were sitting on either side of her, holding the blanket down by sitting on it.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Jimmy said cheerfully.

Haley opened her eyes and shot up. "Why is it sunny outside? What time is it? Why am I not in school?"

"We turned off the alarm," Lydia smiled widely at her.

"Why would you…" Haley started, trailing off.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Lydia gave her youngest daughter a kiss.

"It's October third?" she asked in genuine shock.

Lydia and Jimmy looked at each other and laughed. "And to think she counted down to this day two years ago. Happy Birthday, baby," Jimmy hugged his daughter to him.

"You better get dressed quickly or you'll be late for school," Lydia said, as both she and Jimmy got off of the bed. "That is, more than you already are."

"Though we do have some things planned before," Jimmy added.

"Jimmy!" Lydia scolded. "Don't give anything away."

"Hey, it's not like she actually expects for us to drop her off at school. It wouldn't be a James birthday if we did. Give the girl some credit, Lydia. She's not stupid," Jimmy argued, as Haley's parents exited her room, closing the door behind them.

Haley stared at said door for a moment more and then jumped out of her bed and grabbed her calendar from her bag just to make sure her parents had not gone insane.

Yes, it was October third. She stared at the date. How could she not realize?

* * *

Once she was dressed and ready to go, Haley walked out of her room and began going down the staircase.

She could hear a voice that she recognized in an instant, but still wouldn't let herself believe that it was true. Maybe those dreams were making her lose her mind. It wasn't like it was break or anything.

But once she was downstairs and could see into the kitchen, she saw that she wasn't mistaken.

"You know, fresh squeezed orange juice is only good if it's dad's. I always order it and it's never like this." Haley stood in the doorway in shock as her older sister turned to her with a smile.

"Little sis!" Taylor said with a grin as she jumped off of her chair and went to hug said sister. "Look at you."

"Tay, what are you doing here?" Haley asked, giving her sister a tight hug in return.

"Are you kidding? My baby sister's seventeenth birthday and you expect me to _not_ skip college classes?" Taylor smirked when she saw Haley's expression. "Hey, it's fine. I got mom and dad's 'okay'. Didn't I?"

Lydia and Jimmy laughed.

"Until when do I have you?" she questioned.

Taylor frowned, "Just a few hours." She bumped Haley's hips with hers. "But don't worry; we'll make the most of it."

Haley laughed and then hugged Taylor again. Her older sister could be such a pain sometimes, but she loved her dearly.

"Happy Birthday, Haley-Bub."

After the James girls got reacquainted, they sat in the living room with their parents to open up presents.

"The absentees first aka the James losers," Taylor winked at Haley.

"This one's from Vivien and the brothers James," Lydia handed her daughter a big box.

Haley began opening it.

Since Vivien and Haley's brothers were so much older than her, the gifts were usually given as a group. She honestly didn't mind, they didn't know her as well. Besides, she had the opportunity to grow up with Taylor and Quinn. And with both of them she developed a genuine connection and a great relationship.

"Books!" Haley said excitedly, looking at Taylor who was rolling her eyes. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," Taylor defended herself. "But since you've already yelled at me for it… damn they're lame."

Haley smiled, rolling her eyes. She looked through each of the books and took her time reading the back of each one. _Atonement, Girl with a Pearl Earring, The Notebook, The Time Traveler's Wife _and the last one _Les Misérables._

"I read this one," Haley held up the last book.

"We know. They know. But it was one of your favorites so now you can read it one million more times," Jimmy told her.

"You know Haley, if you're going to read any more than you already do you'll be even more boring than you already are."

"Thanks Taylor. Really, thank you," Haley said to her older sister.

"You're _sincerely_ welcome. And speaking of boring losers," Taylor began, "mom and dad give her Quinn's present."

Haley giggled as she received Quinn's present. "How is she doing?"

"Good," Lydia nodded. "You know Quinn. When she's not working she's out taking pictures."

Quinn realized early on that living as an impoverished artist couldn't be the type of life she could live if she wanted a family. So following her first pregnancy scare with her husband, David, she decided to find a job that could take her places and earn her enough money to support a family.

So Quinn took the Civil Service Exams and began her career in diplomacy. And although she didn't love politics as much as photography, she was able to do the latter enough to make her truly happy in her life.

Haley took the picture frames out of the wrapping and began getting teary-eyed. The first was a series of pictures Quinn had taken of her during one of their many photoshoots that Quinn would conduct when she and Haley were younger. The second was a picture of the two of them when Quinn was in grade-school.

Attached was a birthday card that Haley read silently to herself.

"You know, you don't have to share that with us if you don't want," Taylor said sarcastically.

"Okay, I won't," Haley replied, putting the card with the rest of the pictures.

"You're so evil. Here, open mine before mom's and dad's," Taylor handed her a Victoria's Secret bag.

"Should I be scared?" she giggled.

"Terrified."

Haley took the bag and looked at what was in it. "Taylor!" she screamed in embarrassment. "Lingerie?!"

"I heard you have a boyfriend," Taylor winked at her. "Besides, you need something sexy to match that sexy ass of yours."

"Oh God," Haley shook her head, covering her face. "Who the hell told her I have a boyfriend?" she looked at her parents.

"Me," both Lydia and Jimmy said at the same time. How typical of her parents! Normal parents would try to blame the other, but not her parents. Whatever caused her embarrassment, each one of them wanted to take sole credit for it.

"Okay, sweetheart, do you want your present or would you like to continue yelling at us?"

"Yelling at you would be nice," Haley crossed her arms.

"No present, then," Jimmy concluded. "We can always use it instead."

"And how are we going to do that?" Lydia turned to her husband. "Haley's the only one that can use it."

"I'll be very nice and I'll just take it off your hands," Haley reasoned, becoming interested. "Where is it?"

Jimmy and Lydia laughed, as Jimmy got up and walked to the coat closet, coming back with a package that was easily three-quarters of his size.

Haley looked at her dad and mom confused and then to the place on the floor where her dad lay down her present.

"A guitar?!" she squeaked, seeing the black guitar case inside. She opened up the guitar case and gasped. Inside lay a stunning new steel-string acoustic guitar. "Mom and dad!" she got up and hugged both her parents tightly to her. "I love it! It's beautiful. I can't believe you got me a guitar! These are really expensive! I just… why? I mean, I can't believe this! Thanks!" she rambled and then looked back to her new guitar. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen".

* * *

After going to the Pancake House where each of them ordered a meal for the other person, the four of them were sitting in the car on the way to Tree Hill High.

"It was her brother's wedding and it was in Albania and she only got back an hour ago," Lydia suggested.

"She found a dog on the street yesterday evening and when she was able to locate the owner, it turned out the dog was from Nevada so she needed to fly with the dog all the way to Nevada and come back," Jimmy said.

"Her doctor called her for an emergency surgery on her left index finger!" Taylor joined in, laughing aloud with her parents.

"Taylor, if you can't be serious about this then it would really be best if you didn't help us with coming up with excuses for excused absences for Haley," Lydia scolded. "How about her great-great grandmother passed away a few days ago and the funeral was this morning."

"I don't think _anyone_'s great-great grandmother is still alive," Haley told her mom. "But how about a very simple 'She had fever this morning'?"

"Haley, sweetie, they're going to see right through that."

"Oh, right," Haley nodded, "Because weddings in Albania, dogs from Nevada and emergency surgery on fingers are all completely plausible."

"Haley is part Chinese so she was out celebrating the Chinese New Year's last night until this morning," Jimmy continued on, ignoring his daughter.

"That's in February," Haley said, laughing.

"How about you just go in there and start yelling at the secretary of attendance. Tell her that it is absolutely unacceptable to have class on October third because it's a national holiday. Tell her you need to talk to the Principal," Taylor spoke once more. "You know how much Haley loves it when you make a scene," she looked over at her sister who was leaning against the window shaking her head and smiling.

"Taylor, face it… you're not as advanced as your mom and I as far as excuses go."

"Yeah, like that time you got me an excused absence because of the Kakaleyo Holiday we celebrate, right? Why don't you make up another fictional holiday for Haley, then?"

"Yeah mom and dad, why don't you make up a fictional holiday for me?" Haley inquired.

"Haley-Bub, we have sent seven kids to this school. One family can't celebrate more than four fictional holidays without it being suspicious. Taylor's was the last fictional holiday we could allow ourselves."

"Then repeat a fictional holiday," Haley offered.

"We can't. They align perfectly with your other siblings' birthdays."

"Oh come on! It's not like they mark their calendar with James Family Holidays."

"Oh yes they do! They've practically opened up a file for our family because we've been there so much. Mostly because of this little trouble-maker," Jimmy signaled towards Taylor.

"You do know that the attendance secretary is not the same one since Vivien went to Tree Hill High, right? It's not like they _all_ know about the James family and their wacky parents."

"You remember when we told them about that Polish Holiday we celebrate and the attendance secretary was Polish and she said she never heard of such a holiday?" Lydia laughed, as she began parking the car in-front of the school. "We thought poor Quinn wouldn't get her excused absence."

"Come on, let's go," Jimmy signaled for his daughters to get out of the car.

"Ugh, I hate this stupid school," Taylor shuddered and put her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Good luck with two more years in this place."

The four James's made their way to the High School's main office and walked to the attendance secretary.

"Wait, we didn't decide on a story!" Haley whispered nervously to Taylor.

"Relax, little sis. It's like you don't trust them to be as smart as you."

Haley pulled on her bag nervously.

"Top of the morning to you Mrs. Lane," Jimmy smiled widely, reading the name written on the secretary's desk. "We just wanted to come here personally to explain to you why Haley is late to school this morning," he pointed towards his younger daughter who held her hand up.

"See, Mrs. Lane, our other daughter Taylor, that one right there," Lydia pointed to Taylor, "well, she just came back from her college in Mexico."

"And she brought some Mexican food for Haley's birthday, which is today. So Haley ate too much of it and spent the entire night throwing up."

Lydia shrugged, "Food poisoning, you know?"

"Oh my," Mrs. Lane said, looking at Haley who was red from embarrassment. "I hope you're okay now, dear."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mrs. Lane nodded and took out a piece of paper. "Haley…?"

"Haley James, grade nine," Jimmy said.

"Eleven," Haley corrected.

"That old?" Jimmy smiled at his daughter. "One more moving towards that old people's home, Lydia. We're going to be the only young ones left."

Haley rolled her eyes as she accepted the slip from Mrs. Lane.

"Happy Birthday," she woman said after Haley and her family.

"Thank you," Haley replied graciously as she, Taylor, her mom and her dad left the main office.

* * *

After her family left and she hugged her sister for the millionth time, Haley finally looked at the slip of paper and saw which class she was going to need to go to.

_Oh great, _Haley thought to herself as she began walking towards her fifth period class. At least her family had wasted more than half a school day for her.

Last year she would've been furious to miss so much school, but she really needed that time away from the drama of her life.

Nathan looked up from his desk to see Haley walking through the door.

"You're late," he told her.

"I know," she said, dropping the excused absence slip on Nathan's desk. "It's my birthday."

"Your-" Nathan started, looking up at her with wide eyes. "But… but you said that your birthday was two months away a few weeks ago."

"I did?" Haley asked, surprised at herself. "I meant two weeks," she blushed. "I guess I couldn't think straight with you around."

Haley turned around quickly and walked to her usual desk.

"I- If… if I would've known I would've had something for you. I mean, I'll get something but-" Nathan looked around completely lost.

"Don't worry about it," Haley shrugged. "I didn't mention it so it doesn't really matter."

"It does," Nathan looked at her apologetically. He looked down at his desk and the crackerjack box that was on it. "Here," he took a bracelet from inside of the box, walked towards her, and put his knee on the ground. Then he slid it onto her hand. "Don't say I never gave you anything for your seventeenth birthday," he smiled looking up at her. "This is just temporary of course, I mean… I'll get you something else the second I can but…"

Haley laughed. "Don't worry about," she said again. "Besides, I love this." She looked towards the open door. "But you should really get up," she whispered to him. "We don't want anyone to see us."

Nathan looked behind him and immediately let go of her hand and stood up, dusting off his pants.

"So umm, did you do anything special this morning?"

Haley shrugged, "I went to the Pancake House with my parents and sister who is in town," she told him.

"And do you have plans for tonight?"

"Dinner at some fancy restaurant with my parents," she nodded.

"Sounds fun."

"It usually is," she agreed.

He sighed, looking down at his desk, "I really want to do something for you, Haley. Can I take you out to a birthday dinner?"

Haley smiled, "Yes, of course."

"Okay, good," he smiled back at her.

* * *

_I no ur parents abducted u from planet earth 4 a few hrs but u better b back by the end of 5th period. Dont leave Mr. Scotts class w/out me!_

The text message was from Brooke, and just as the bell signaling the end of fifth period rang, Brooke was standing outside of Mr. Scott's class holding a balloon and an envelope.

"Happy Birthday Sexy Girl!" Brooke said happily, hugging Haley to her. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to go around with a balloon all day when it's not your birthday? Let your parents know what kind of misery they put me through," she handed Haley the balloon.

Haley laughed, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Tie it to your bag," Brooke grinned. "Here, I'll do it."

She handed Haley the envelope as Brooke tied the balloon to Haley's bag.

"Thanks. And what's this?" she asked about the envelope.

"Well, we're going on a shopping spree… in New York City!" Brooke squealed, clapping her hands.

"What?!" Haley asked in shock.

She nodded. "Don't worry," they began walking towards the cafeteria. "We can go whenever the hell you want. I'm paying for the hotel room and the flights and then the shopping trip… and you know restaurants for the weekend."

"We're going to New York for a weekend?" Haley asked, confused.

"You know it," Brooke smiled.

"But Brooke, that's so much money. I can't let you get me all of that."

"Oh, please. I'm rich. It's not like this money means something. But a weekend in New York with my best friend will mean everything," she bumped her shoulder against Haley's, waiting to see Haley's response for the use of 'best friend'.

Haley smiled and hugged Brooke. "I would love to, Brooke! But how am I ever going to repay you?"

"Don't worry. I know you're poor," Brooke winked. "Just… continue to be there for me the way you have been, okay?"

Haley nodded. "I will."

"Now go sit with your cool people," the brunette shoved her gently.

She smiled and gave Brooke another hug. "Thanks so much, again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get out of my sight."

Haley began walking towards her group of friends. The first people to see her were Alyson and Narayan as they were facing her direction while Damien and Chris had their backs to her.

"Shut up!" Alyson said, her mouth falling open in shock.

"Wha-" Chris turned around, and his eyes grew in size when he noticed Haley with the balloon.

"Is it your birthday or something?" Damien asked.

"Fuck," Narayan voiced his own surprise.

"Bitch!" Alyson said, once Haley sat down and took off her back-pack. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

"Thank you, Alyson," Haley laughed.

"You're welcome bitch who didn't tell us it was her birthday! Bitch," Alyson shook her head.

"It's not like it's a big deal," Haley shrugged.

"Yes it is," Chris replied as he stood up, and got up on the table.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Haley asked in disbelief.

Alyson covered her mouth as she began to laugh.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Haley…" Chris sang as loud as Haley pretty much thought was possible while still sounding as amazing as ever.

This was probably the most embarrassing thing someone could ever do, yet with Chris doing it, she knew that the student body was going to think he was the coolest person ever to do it.

When Chris began singing the song for a second time around seventy percent of the people that were in the cafeteria began singing along and slowly what seemed like everyone else joined.

Haley shook her head, turning even redder than she did half an hour ago when her parents told the secretary she had spent the entire night throwing up Mexican food.

She turned around and saw Brooke singing along as well. She smiled as her and then looked back to the people who were surrounding her who were singing along, too.

"Happy Birthday, Haley," Chris smirked down at her as he got down and all the people that were singing along beforehand, clapped their hands.

This_ is _not_ high school,_ Haley thought to herself, holding her breath as Chris gave her a kiss. _This is what it's like to go to school with a future celebrity_. They were cheering because they knew Chris Keller was going to be insanely famous and because for some strange reason, they both admired and were scared of him and his group of friends… which now included her.

She broke the kiss, noticing she wasn't as dizzy and sick as she was before since she was talking to herself through it about things unrelated to the actual kiss. She was also in a much better mood than she usually was.

"I forgot to tell you that I don't really like attention," Haley said to Chris quietly.

"Yeah, and you also forgot to tell us that it was your birthday," Chris smiled, and gave her a quick peck.

"Happy Birthday, Bitch," Alyson told her. "You're so cute all red like that."

"Oh God," Haley put her hands to her face, feeling she was still hot. "Are you just going to continue calling me 'bitch'?"

"Yes," Aly nodded. "Because you're the bitch that didn't even think we were important enough to tell that it was your birthday."

Haley shook her head, "It wasn't like that. I promise you that I actually, _seriously_ forgot."

Alyson raised her brow. "Sure you did."

"So how old are you Sexy?" Damien asked, putting his hand around her.

"Seventeen," she told him. "You know, still too young to be with you."

"Why would you say that, baby? I'm seventeen, too," he smirked down at her. "You feel like getting in your birthday suit?"

"Ew," she shoved him away.

"Happy Birthday, Haley," Narayan said with a smile.

"Thank you," she replied happily. "See, the only one who is normal about it."

"How am I not being normal about it?" Alyson asked confused and feigning hurt.

"Let's see: you won't stop calling me 'bitch', Damien's only interested in me being in my birthday suit and Chris gets up on tables to sing me Happy Birthday with the entire student body."

"Oh whatevs," Alyson rolled her eyes. "So that's why you were late? Because it was your birthday?"

"Well, my sister came from Mexico and brought Mexican food so I had some food poisoning all night," she joked.

"What?" the blonde girl asked in shock.

"Nevermind," Haley smiled to herself.

* * *

After that point, too many people came to her during the day to tell her 'Happy Birthday!'

She really just wanted to get home and be with her parents. Hopefully Taylor would still be there, but she knew that she would most likely be gone. She loved that her sister had done so much to just come and visit for a few hours. But she also knew that Taylor would take any excuse to miss college classes.

As she walked towards the buses, she saw Chris, Alyson and Narayan all in Chris' car.

"Get in loser," Alyson smiled at her.

"I need to get home," Haley laughed. "And wow, you guys are really quick with getting out of classes."

The three of them looked at each other and laughed. "We won't be more than half an hour. Promise," Chris told her.

Haley looked from her bus to Chris' car and finally began walking towards his car.

After less than five minutes of driving, the four of them got out of the car and walked inside a small diner.

"We're not ordering anything, right?" Haley asked, hopefully.

"Just some cake," Narayan smiled.

"So we can get you fat," Alyson grinned at her. They got into a round booth, Alyson and Chris sitting on either side of Haley.

"Thanks for that." Haley looked at the bag that Alyson was holding, "What's that for?"

"Birthday presents, genius!"

Haley looked from Alyson to the others around her. "I thought you didn't know it was my birthday."

"We didn't," Damien confirmed as Alyson took out a present from the bag.

"Then how…?"

"We skipped sixth and seventh period," Narayan said as Haley's eyes widened.

"You know you guys didn't have to do that. I mean… really."

"Yes we did," Alyson said, sliding the present towards her. "You left us no choice."

Haley looked at all of them, very frustrated. She didn't need them skipping school for her!

"Open it!" Aly urged.

She sighed as she reached for the present and began opening it.

"It's from Damien, Narayan and me. But Chris kind of recommended them," Alyson laughed.

"CD's," Haley smiled shuffling through them; Robert Johnson, Eric Clapton, Janis Joplin and Elvis Presley… all of them musicians that Chris mentioned in conversations with her.

"And…" Alyson took another box from her bag. "From the three of us again."

Haley took the box from Alyson.

"Christian Dior Body Lotion," the older girl grinned. "So you can be all girly whenever you want."

"Great, so you skip school and waste a lot of money on me," Haley shook her head in disbelief, as she sighed.

"Don't worry, I got you something that didn't cost me anything," Damien told her.

"Oh yeah, Damien? And what would that be?"

"It's a free 'Sex with Damien' pass," he smirked at her. "You can use it whenever you want."

"Wow, thanks Damien! That's _really _considerate of you," Haley replied sarcastically.

"Okay! Chris' turn," Aly said excitedly.

Haley turned to Chris who was leaning against the booth smiling, pulling a small box from his jean pocket and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Haley."

"Oh no, what's this?" she said, biting her lower lip.

He placed the box in her hand and allowed her to open it herself.

When she opened up the velvet box she didn't know how to react. Inside was an eighteen karat Tiffany's gold bangle. It couldn't have been less than one thousand dollars. God! She wasn't his _real_ girlfriend! What was he getting her expensive presents for? She didn't _deserve_ this and she didn't _deserve_ them.

Haley's eyes began to tear. "Chris, I can't…"

"Yes, you can," he laughed. "You can replace that plastic bracelet with this one," Chris signaled towards the bracelet that Nathan had given to her a few hours ago.

She knew Chris' intentions were good, and he treated her _so_ well. But his intentions weren't as sincere as Nathan's. She knew Chris liked her, but money didn't mean much to him. He could easily spend a lot of money on her… that wasn't to say that he should have but it wasn't like he had worked hard for that money. It was just lying around. As for Nathan, he had seemed so _sad_ when he didn't have anything to give her. As if he wanted to give her everything and could think of nothing.

Haley smiled at him and instead of taking off the crackerjack bracelet that Nathan had given her, she merely slid Chris' bracelet onto the same hand as Nathan's.

* * *

There was one more thing she needed to do before her birthday could be complete.

So two hours before she was supposed to leave with her parents for the restaurant, she walked to Karen's Café to see Lucas.

She didn't know what she would do if he wouldn't be there. There was no reason for him not to be, but with her luck he was bound to be gone.

Every single step of hers towards Karen's Café made her heart beat faster. She really needed him.

The relief that washed over her when she saw him cleaning the table was overwhelming. The Birthday Gods truly existed! For if she would've had candles to blow out and make a wish earlier in the day, her wish would have been for Lucas to be in the café waiting for her.

"Lucas!" Haley said excitedly, not even giving him the chance to tell her that they were closed. "I'm so glad you're here." She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

He laughed, "You, too, Haley. How are you?"

She shrugged. "Who did you take to Prom, Luke?"

"Some cheerleader, Daniella something. I don't know her last name," Lucas laughed. "It was a terrible night. Why, did you see who I asked out?"

Haley nodded. "Lindsey," she told him.

"But she wasn't… a cheerleader," Luke said confused.

"It's a different story, Lucas. In my dreams you asked her, and she said 'yes'. And the two of you are absolutely adorable," Haley smiled at him.

"Umm… thanks?" Lucas chuckled. He then looked at Haley and noticed she was staring out to the distance. "You okay?"

"It's my seventeenth birthday," she told him, looking up.

"What?!" he said surprised. "Happy Birthday, Haley!"

"Thanks," she said nonchalantly.

"Wait," Lucas looked at her confused. "Is that bad?"

She shook her head. "It's just that… it's my seventeenth birthday… and I didn't even realize it."

"You didn't realize it?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Haley said, in disbelief herself. "I mean I woke up and I didn't even understand why my parents were with me in my room and my alarm had been turned off. My parents only do that during my birthday. But even then I didn't know. I mean I usually countdown to this day, but today just completely slipped my mind."

"You just have a lot going on right now," Lucas looked at her apologetically. "Have you thrown up since the last time we spoke?"

She shook her head. "He didn't kiss me like before."

Lucas nodded and then began to look around. "Can you excuse me for a second, Haley?"

"Umm, yeah, sure," she nodded, as he got up from where he was and went into the backroom.

She was glad for today. She needed to just be with her parents and to see her sister again meant the world to her. Even when she was with Nathan they weren't fighting. It could be wonderful again with Nathan. It didn't have to be all about fighting. The truth was that he didn't know the whole story with Chris, and that wasn't his fault. It was hers for not telling him.

"Here," Lucas emerged from the backroom with a book at hand. He gave it to her. "I'm sorry it's not wrapped or anything. I didn't really have fair warning."

"Julius Caesar," Haley said in awe, taking the book from Lucas.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men," Lucas repeated with a smile. "Or something like that."

She looked up at him, her eyes getting teary for the thousandth time that day. "I absolutely love it Lucas. Thank you. Really."

"You're going to be okay, Haley. I need you to believe that, okay?" he took her hands in his. "It's not going to be like this for much longer."

Haley nodded, the tears that formed in her eyes were now rolling down her cheeks. She didn't really know whether she believed what he told her, but she was going to try her hardest to think it was true.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading =). Please review!**


	33. How Do You Dream?

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments I received for the last chapter! I actually wrote some of this chapter in Amsterdam because of them =).**

**The reason I didn't post this earlier was because of my exams from this year (for both of them I started studying the day before. After I got back we had really close family friends visiting from Italy). But my first two exams went well, so it's all good!**

**I'm already telling you guys that this chapter is like half the length of the usual chapters… but there really isn't much else I could stuff into this one. So yeah. I'm sorry about that.**

**And completely unrelated to fanfiction, I just wanted to say how amazing the new storyline is for the James family! I cried several times during last episode and Joy just nailed it! Quinn was suddenly likable, too. Haha. Basically, Haley/Quinn/Tay/Lydia made the episode for me. Absolutely and indefinitely. I'm just beyond happy that there's finally focus on Haley! For like… the first time in OTH history =D.**

**Sorry, my Haley heart had to let you all know =)**

**Thank you so much to Christy for looking over a certain part for me! And to Becky, my fashionista Best Friend who I miss insanely! You guys are amazing!**

**So here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

_**How Do You Dream?**_

_Her sister Taylor had an _interesting _way of looking at the world. Mostly, it had a lot to do with her not being grown up. Yet Haley was sure that even in the future Taylor wasn't going to change. But this conversation proved just that._

_ "You know, if you're not going to have sex with Nathan he's not going to want to date you anymore," Taylor said when the two sisters were sitting in Haley's room; the eldest reading a book and the youngest painting her nails in an awful shade of hot pink._

_ Haley looked up. She would've been shocked, but it wasn't unlike Taylor to speak the way she was. "Thanks for the advice."_

_ "I'm serious," the youngest continued. "I mean he's _Nathan Scott_. Besides, don't you want to do him? The chance wouldn't present itself again, you know. And you're going to spend all your life thinking 'boy, I could've had sex with Nathan Scott'."_

_ Haley kinked up her eyebrow but remained silent. Taylor's view of reality was beyond her._

_ "I'm just saying it's a waste, that's all. And why the hell not? Virginity is overrated."_

_ Haley laughed aloud, putting her book down on her bed. "Taylor, you can stop talking as if you actually have experience. And there's nothing wrong with being a virgin."_

_ Taylor snorted. "Whatever."_

_ "I know you're not doing it now," Haley told her. "But I also know that at the rate you're going, you won't be for much longer. Just remember to go on the pill."_

_ "Oh my God!" Taylor gasped. "Are you on the pill?!"_

_ "What?" the older sister shook her head. "Jeez, Tay, you know I'm not."_

_ Taylor put the nail polish back in her box and shrugged._

_ "I'm serious, though. You should be safe when you have it," Haley took the opportunity to continue lecturing her sister. Opportunities like these didn't present themselves very often._

_ She rolled her eyes. "I so know how to be safe; mom sat us down one by one when we were growing up. Remember, 'what are you more scared of getting herpes or pregnant?'?"_

_ Haley looked her sister in the eye and then picked up her book. It was true, really. Their mom had done her job in making sure that every single one of her children knew the rules when it came to sex._

_ "You should totally not forget either. You know, when you lose your virginity to Nathan," Taylor smirked at her older sister, and just when Haley caught her sister's gaze, Taylor turned her attention back to her nails. "Just saying." _

* * *

_ After all the wait and all the preparations, the day was finally here._

_ To think that only a month and a half ago Nathan stopped her in the hall to ask her out to prom. And ever since then, she had been in a relationship with him. All the drama they went through with Chase and with college and even with her best friend's relationship with her boyfriend… it had all led to this day; the day that would rank in importance with her wedding day, many people claimed._

_ Prom was a big deal, and she knew that. But she wasn't anxious or even nervous, she was just happy; happy to be with her best friends, and happy to be going to Prom with Nathan. It was the last big party with all of her friends, and nothing- absolutely nothing- could go wrong and make this day any less special than it was going to be._

_ She heard that knock on her door; the one she had been waiting for for the past hour. She was only pretending to read her book, because she was too excited to actually concentrate._

_ Haley nearly ran to her front door and swung it open. She smiled widely._

_ "Are you ready for this?" Lindsey asked, with a smile no smaller than Haley's, sighing exaggeratedly._

_ "You're late," she replied and hugged her friend._

_ "Mom and Dad were getting sentimental," Lindsey laughed as she stepped into her friend's hall. "'We remember holding you in our arms while you were still in diapers as if it was only yesterday and now you're going off to prom and then graduating and then college,'" Lindsey continued as the twosome began walking upstairs. "I needed to calm them down. You know, show them that I'm still their only baby girl and stuff. Parents are just so funny like that sometimes."_

_ "Not mine," Haley opened the door to her room. "They've gone through this routine with five kids already. And I'm not the baby of the family because they still have Tay."_

_ "The disadvantages of being an only child," Lindsey said as she put her bag on Haley's bad. "I'm so excited!" she shrieked._

_ Haley laughed. "Me, too."_

* * *

_ She understood that expression about having butterflies in your stomach too well. But this was something else entirely. This time her heart was racing, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Nathan might not even come pick her up in time. Could her heart really keep up with the pace it set for itself for the next few minutes?_

_ Haley looked out of the window once more and then back to the room._

_ "Hales, seriously stop it," Lindsey complained from the living room. "You know he's going to be here."_

_ She began walking towards her friend. She knew that Nathan wasn't going to ditch her and just not show up. But she just wanted the night to start. She wanted to see him already, and she wanted him to see her._

_ "You look beautiful," Lindsey smiled towards Haley._

_ "As do you," Haley smiled back._

_ Sure, they were both beautiful girls even without all the glamour and the make-up. But with the few hours that they had of preparation, they both looked like something out of a fairytale._

_ Lindsey's dress was a shade of dark midnight blue; the sides were cut-out, the back was low cut and her straps beaded. Her hair was in a half ponytail and her ears were adorned with long diamond earrings which were a present from her parents for graduation._

_ "You know, Linds, after this it's all going to end pretty fast," Haley contemplated, not wanting to sit down, expecting Nathan to ring the bell any second. "I mean there's graduation and then it's just goodbye."_

_ "Haley, please, just this once stop talking about the future, okay?" Lindsey laughed. "I know it's not in your nature but just try. Live in the present for one night."_

_ "I plan to," Haley agreed. If only Nathan would just get there!_

_ "Well stop planning and just do it. You're here with me looking both sexy and gorgeous and if you're not going to enjoy this to the fullest believe me that you're going to end up regretting-"_

_ The second the door bell rang, Haley turned around and began bolting towards the door._

_ "Don't twist your ankle! You're in heels," Lindsey reminded her, getting up herself._

_ Haley paused before the door and took a breath in. After composing herself she opened it._

_ She didn't expect to see them both there. She thought that Lucas and Nathan would make sure to not come together, but a quick glace towards the parking space let her know that they had come together in the same car. Less than a week ago they were arguing with one another and now they were together picking up their prom dates. She smiled; she knew they could be civil towards one another._

_ Haley looked between Nathan and Lucas and rested her gaze on the younger Scott brother who actually seemed to be speechless._

_ The Haley James that he knew from school, the one who wore tee-shirts and jeans and had never bothered to spend more than half an hour every two weeks applying make-up was now standing before him looking as if she had just stepped off of the red carpet._

_In a long evening gown with a strapless and dangerously low neckline, Haley's deep maroon dress clung to her every curve. With a silver sparkling band at her waist her small waist was accentuated. Finally, a long slit which began mid-thigh ran to the bottom of her dress showcasing one of her legs and the silver stiletto heels adorning her feet._

_ Her blond hair was held in a ponytail and fell down in flawless waves, while her make-up was soft and natural._

_ Haley James was a vision and there was very little Nathan could say to express this to her._

_ "Lucas!" Lindsey said excitedly, hugging him to her, all the while Nathan and Haley continued looking at each other not breaking eye contact._

_ Haley could see Nathan's reaction to her appearance very well, but she remained standing there with a small smile playing on her lips._

_ "Wow," he finally said to her._

_ She giggled as she took in his appearance as well. "Same goes for you, Handsome." Who knew that the jock who wore jerseys and sport jackets could actually look this great in a suit?_

_ "Are you ready to start this nightmare?" Nathan asked her, holding out his hand for her._

_ "I wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare," she said, still smiling._

_ "Going to Rachel's house so we can take a billion pictures by crying parents and then sharing a limo with everyone doesn't constitute as a nightmare?" he questioned, jokingly._

_ She laughed. As long as she would be with Nathan tonight, she knew this day could never be a nightmare._

Haley woke up in a cold sweat, shooting up, feeling her heart begin to pound as fast as it ever had. She tried to steady her breathing but had very little luck.

She couldn't go through with this. She couldn't be heartbroken. It was hard enough with her real life and how nothing was the way she wanted it to be. The dream world was an escape for her, a refuge away from this place. It was the only place that she felt like she belonged. And she couldn't bear to have that taken away from her, especially by Nathan leaving her cold at prom while ending the night with another girl.

* * *

A few hours later, Haley wasn't much better.

She had been able to get to the upstairs bathroom. Maybe it was a skill, who else could stomach vomit for long enough to run up the stairs?

The reaction was slower this time. She didn't have the urge to throw up immediately. She was proud of herself and was sure that she wouldn't react the way she had before to Chris' kisses. But the longer he kissed her, the worse she got afterwards. Sure, it wasn't an immediate reaction, but that didn't take away from the unpleasant feeling that followed.

She collapsed onto the toilet seat, the energy being drained out of her from the continuous vomiting she had just undergone.

Haley looked at her vibrating cell phone in disbelief. Not only does he have the nerve to make her throw up the way she did, but he had to call her not even five minutes after he left the house?

Okay, so it wasn't fair to blame him. What did Chris know about her situation, anyway?

"Chris, you were just over," she told him once she answered her phone, leaning against the closed door. "Yeah, I miss you, too," she shook her head. "You shouldn't have kissed me Chris… no, that's not it. I just don't want you to catch what I have."

She sighed, putting her hand to her head. "I don't know, whenever I'll come back to school… sure. Thank you, Chris… okay, bye."

Almost as soon as she hung up the phone, her cell rang again. From one boyfriend to another, her life was definitely an easy one.

"Hey Nathan," she said as she closed the lid to the bathroom. It wasn't really encouraging to see her own throw-up.

"Are you actually sick, Haley?" he asked her going straight to the point. This sure was a way to talk to a girl who was out sick. But she knew that he was certain she wasn't. And she couldn't hold that against him, because he had good reason to believe that she wasn't.

"No, I don't have a fever," she answered indifferently. _But hey, I'm totally throwing up if that makes you feel better._ "Please Nathan, can I please just break up with him?"

"Seriously, Haley?" he said in disbelief. "This is about not wanting to come to school?"

"Nathan, you don't understand-"

"I thought you were more mature than this, Haley. Dodging school so you wouldn't need to see him? Or to see me? Is that why you sent me that text yesterday about cancelling your birthday dinner today? Can't you just deal with your issues like an adult instead of running away from them?"

Haley felt her eyes water. She couldn't deal with this, not now. So she hung up the phone and turned it off.

He wouldn't dare call her house. That was the only benefit she had.

She felt her chest begin to shake and she began sobbing. This time, sleep was not an option. She couldn't escape the present if the escape would just lead to more heartache. She knew that the second she would close her eyes, Nathan's prom history would repeat itself; only this time she would be the girl who would be left heartbroken.

* * *

She used the house phone the next time she wanted to place a call. She was intent on keeping her cell phone closed. Haley wouldn't allow him any chance to reach her; not today.

"Hello?" she heard from the other line.

"It's Haley," she told him, knowing that he wouldn't recognize the number.

"Hey buddy," he replied happily. "What are you doing up at midnight? Don't you have school tomorrow or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Lucas laughed. "I don't go to sleep until very late. And I don't start working until eleven, anyway."

"Well I'm taking a sick day tomorrow," she told him.

"Why?" he asked, and then paused. "You're not throwing up again, are you?" he questioned with concern.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that," she lied. It wouldn't do much good to worry him.

"If you're sick you need the rest. Trust me, just go to sleep," Lucas advised.

"I can't," she sighed shakily. "I'm scared."

"Did you watch a scary movie or something?" he joked, but then fell silent when she didn't reply. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"He just picked me up for Prom."

* * *

**A/N: Really, the next chapter is the one you've been waiting for if you care at all about "dream-world" (which I sincerely hope you guys do!) So please please review! I would love to want to get you guys this chapter ASAP!**


	34. What Dreams are Made Of

**I am fully aware how long it has been since my last update, and I am sincerely sorry. The amount of things that has happened to me since is indescribable.**

**My grandmother passed away in February… and as depressing as this chapter is, I didn't find it appropriate to write it after a funeral.**

**In addition, I had five exams since and a trip abroad. AND, the more important thing… two months and two days ago, I was drafted into the Israeli army (*gasp*). So I've been home in average once every three weeks. And when I'm home, I'm home for only a day and a half. And although fanfiction was always on my To Do list… I was only able to write this chapter in parts (it took me all these months to write this chapter, believe it or not).**

**And I think that a part of me was scared to write it, too, because I feel like the entire fanfiction had led up to this chapter. So yeah… a lot of pressure.**

**Basically, I'm going to end my ramble and say that for the next month I'm home every weekend for a much more normal time (2.5 days instead of 1.5). And I'm not terrified of the other chapters.**

**So sorry for the long wait, again. And I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

_**What Dreams Are Made Of**_

_ There was a lot of shoving and screaming in the limo. Gossip was running ramped and mouths were moving at a speed of one hundred miles an hour. _

_ Haley would've noticed all of this, too, if it wasn't for the guy sitting next to her. With Nathan by her side, gazing into her eyes the way he was, the rest of it became background noise. Very insignificant and dull background noise._

_ He didn't need to say a word to let her know that he felt the exact same. The rest of it didn't matter to him. Just to have her with him at that moment was the most important thing._

_ The few minutes they spent at the Gatina household, with the dozen or so screeching parents ended up being more comedic than it was annoying. Granted, none of those cheerleaders were her friends, but she had her best friends and Nathan by her side._

_ Ordinarily, having Lucas as her date would have been enough to take Lindsey's mind off of the raucous noise going on. Especially considering how long she waited for him to ask her out. But her intolerance of gossip and stupidity made it impossible for her to ignore what was being said._

_ Luckily the drive from Rachel's house to Tree Hill High wasn't too long; one more minute in that limo and Lindsey was sure to explode._

_ "It's unbelievable!" Lindsey declared once she, Lucas, Nathan and Haley were far enough from the rest of the group when everyone exited the limo. "They all kiss her ass all the time. I mean, give it a rest. It's annoying."_

_ Haley nodded, not wanting to have to confess aloud that she had no idea what Lindsey was talking about. She was way too focused on Nathan's cobalt eyes to notice who was kissing whose ass._

_ "Calm down," Lucas chuckled. "They only acted that way just in case she wins Prom Queen. They want to make sure to be on her good side."_

_ "Well, I hope the bitch chocks," Lindsey huffed, annoyed._

_ "Whoa, way to be polite and classy," Haley told her best friend._

_ "I'm sorry, but when she was trying to say that whole thing about ending the night with Nathan again… and then playing it off as her and him winning. You know, considering Nathan and Rachel won Homecoming. That was a little too much, don't you think?"_

_ Haley looked from Nathan to Lindsey. "I told you I don't care about the whole Prom Court thing. If she's going to win, then all power to her." How could she not have noticed Nathan's name being mentioned during the conversation in the limo? She must have really been out of it._

_ As for Rachel's mention of 'ending the night with Nathan' as she has done before. Well, there wasn't much she could do. It was a known fact that he slept with many girls. But for tonight he was hers._

_ She smiled at him and he returned that smile with a charming one of his own._

_ "Ignore them, Linds. We're at our Senior Prom," Haley turned to Lindsey. "Don't let anyone ruin the night for you."_

_ She took a breath in and held on tighter to Nathan's hand. "Are you ready to start this nightmare?" she repeated what he had said to her an hour ago._

_ "After you," he put out his other hand signaling that he will follow her._

_ The foursome entered the Tree Hill gymnasium which was completely redone by the Senior Class Prom Committee, Coldplay's "Clocks" accompanying them on their way in. _

_The transformation that the Tree Hill gym had undergone was breathtaking. The place that usually held sweaty athletes, screaming high schoolers and many PE lessons was now taken right out of a movie._

_ The tables surrounded the gym, and left a great space where a few people were already dancing. The stage that was set up, the place where at the end of the night one of the Student Council representatives was going to announce who the winners of the Prom Court was going to be was now the place of the DJ._

_ The punch table was off to the side, and currently was surrounded by Seniors already taking their first cups of the night._

_ Hopefully no one was going to try and spike the punch, no matter whether it was Senior Prom or not._

_ Haley looked behind her to see whether Tim Smith was headed that way just in case._

_ "Ready to take me to the dance floor?" Haley turned to Nathan with a smile just as "Jenny from the Block" came up._

_ "Ready to take you to the bathroom and start making out, actually," Nathan whispered in her ear._

_ Haley laughed. "So you intend to separate me from my friends?"_

_ "Tonight I intend to be selfish with you," he told her, smirking, as he took her hand and started walking towards the bathroom._

_ "Nathan!" Haley screeched while giggling, pulling him towards her, refusing to go to the bathroom. Sure, he was looking sexy as hell, but she wanted to be with her friends and wanted to dance with her boyfriend. She wanted to experience prom fully. _

_ Once he turned towards her and saw his face, she knew he was just joking with her. "Fine then, princess, what do you want to do?" he took one step towards her and put both his hands on her arms._

_ "I want to dance," Haley declared, with a gleam in her eyes._

_ Nathan looked towards the dance floor and then back to Haley. He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss. "You're pretty amazing, do you know that?"_

_ "What does that have to do with anything?" Haley laughed at his random comment and then followed his gaze towards the door._

_He laughed. "They just had to wait to make an entrance," Nathan said as the group they took the limo with entered the gym, Rachel and Jabbar at the head of the popular crowd._

_ "They sure know how to make one," Haley agreed but then looked towards Nathan again. "Now that we got that settled, come dance with me."_

_ "Let's sit a little first," Nathan told her. "There's barely anyone dancing, anyway. I hate being one of the first people there."_

_ "Nathan," Haley said, pointing towards the dance floor that had just filled with at least half of the Senior class; all of this while they weren't looking._

_ "Shit," he said in surprise. "Let's just sit down first, okay?"_

_ "Why are you so keen on not dancing?" Haley looked at her boyfriend confused._

_ Instead of answering her, he took her hand and began leading the way towards one of the tables._

_ "Yo, Nate! Come hang with yo homies!" Tim Smith called aloud signaling for his best friend to join the group._

_ "Nathan," Haley whispered to him. "I don't want to sit down with them."_

_ "Yeah, right," Nathan yelled back to Tim. "I have a hot date and I'm going to spend the night with you." He then turned back to Haley, "I know, baby. I wasn't going to sit with them, anyway," he told her honestly._

_ "Okay, so what do you want to do?" she asked him, as the song switched to Christina Aguilera's "Fighter"._

_ "Just be here with you."_

_ "You can be with me on the dance floor, too," Haley smiled at him, really in the mood to dance now._

_ "But then we wouldn't be _here_, now would we?" he smiled back at her. Nathan turned away from her avoiding her gaze. Still holding her hand, he sat down, continuing to look around._

_ Haley looked at Nathan for a second longer, not understanding what has gotten into him. Defeated, she sat down, knowing that he was set on not dancing for some reason._

_ After a few seconds of silence, Nathan looked back towards her. "You really look beautiful tonight, Haley."_

_ "Ah," she said, looking down at their hands, "you had to look at the rest of the girls to make sure?" She looked up noticing his confused look. "You know, because you were looking around and avoiding eye-contact just now."_

_ "Actually," Nathan leaned forward, "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a hot fairytale princess as opposed to all these plastic bimbos."_

_ Haley blushed, looking away and around herself as well._

_ "You need to see for yourself? Is my word not enough for you, Haley James?" he joked._

_ "Actually, I'm looking at the guys."_

_ "Oh, really?" Nathan straightened up in his chair. "And what are you looking for?"_

_ "A modern-day prince charming," she said simply._

_ "Oh, well that I'm definitely not," Nathan groaned as if offended. "What, is your date not satisfactory?"_

_ "He won't dance with me."_

_ Nathan was taken aback, both by Haley suddenly looking at him after that statement and because of what she said. But he quickly collected himself. "If you wanted to dance, all you had to do was say the word."_

_ "Okay, word."_

_ "I said _the_ word. Not word," he chuckled._

_ "Fine, then, what's the word?"_

_ "Well, that you have to figure out," he began. Playing games with her was going to end up being fun._

_ Haley looked at him for a second and then towards the dance floor. "Oh, look! There's Chase Adams." Haley got up and began walking Chase's way._

_ Nathan got up quickly, and took Haley's hand. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_ "Asking him to dance with me. I mean, I know he'll say 'yes'," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_ "Umm, no you're not," Nathan said in shock as Beyonce and Jay Z's "Bonnie and Clyde" began playing._

_ "Give me one good reason why not," she put her hands on her hips._

_ "Because I'm your date and not that punk. And because he's not touching you or coming anywhere near you – unless he wants to spend graduation day in a hospital room in a deep coma," Nathan spat out in frustration._

_ Haley smiled widely, "I said one reason."_

_ "Your point?" Nathan replied, still fumed._

_ "Dance with me," she took his hand with a big smile on her face._

_ "Okay."_

_ Haley smirked, leading Nathan to the center of the room._

_ "Wait, what?" Nathan said surprised._

_ "The jealous boyfriend thing works every time," she informed him, just winning the game he intended to win for himself._

_ Somehow, through all of the Seniors dancing, Nathan and Haley navigated their way to Lucas and Lindsey._

_ "There you are!" Lindsey smiled excitedly. "Where did you disappear to?"_

_ "Nathan was giving me a tour of the gym," Haley joked, explaining to Lindsey._

_ "Okay," Lindsey laughed. "Whatever that means."_

_ Haley began dancing with her friend, and laughed aloud. She turned to Nathan to see her boyfriend wasn't dancing. "And why isn't my sexy guy dancing?"_

_ "I'm hurt that you tricked me," he pouted._

_ "Oh, poor baby!" Haley exclaimed, putting her hands around Nathan's neck. "I bet your ego can't take that. You know, being played by a girl."_

_ "The girl's Haley James, so I guess it's okay. But yeah, my ego's kind of hurting," Nathan nodded, continuing to act offended._

_ Haley rolled her eyes, that smile still plastered on her face. She dropped her hands from around his neck and continued dancing, her hips moving perfectly to the beat of the song._

_ Nathan stood stiffly, looking at her with much interest but refusing to move himself._

_ After a few seconds, of dancing next to him instead of with him because of his refusal to dance, Haley stopped and looked up at him. "'Why aren't you dancing, Nathan? Not because your ego is still wounded, right?"_

_ "You'd be surprised how long it takes a guy's ego to recover," he told her with a smile._

_ "Especially if that guy's name is Nathan Scott," she smiled back. "But now, really, what's wrong?"_

_ Nathan looked around, and then back at his date. "I don't really know how to dance," he whispered._

_ At first Haley looked at Nathan confused, but a few seconds later that wide smile came back to her face and pretty quickly that smile was replaced by a smirk. "I'll teach you. It's pretty easy actually," she went on her toes and whispered seductively in his ear, "it's like sex."_

_ As if on cue, 50 Cent's "In da Club" began playing._

_ Haley took one more look at Nathan's face and then turned around taking both his hands and placing them on her hips. She could feel the tension in his hands. Whether it was from the shock of what she had just said or because he was terrified of doing something wrong, she didn't know. All she did know was that she was glad to be tutoring him again; to show him she wasn't just the good girl who knew how to teach him math and English. Though from the way he was looking at her that night, she knew he didn't believe she was just a nerd._

_ Haley pushed her backside into Nathan, leaving virtually no space between them. As she began moving her hips to the beat of the music, she could feel his excitement digging into her back._

_ Instead of being turned-off, as she believed she would be with any other guy, she felt that much sexier. She smirked to herself and continued dancing, noticing Nathan was much less tense and was dancing to the music. Granted, it was because of the way she was dancing- their closeness leaving him no choice but to dance just as she was._

_ But looking at the couples surrounding them she could see that they didn't have what she and Nathan did- that spark. They were moving in perfect unison. For a guy who didn't know how to dance, he sure moved like he knew what he was doing. It just took that first minute for him to get over his shock. She felt him getting much more comfortable._

_ Haley knew that comparing the dancing to sex would make it that much easier for Nathan to begin to dance._

_ Though he was finally dancing with her, Haley noticed that he wasn't moving his hands up and down her side, something she knew he was tempted to do. She knew he wouldn't dare to do it on his own, although she had absolutely no objections._

_ So she placed her hands on Nathan's and began to move them, giving him that hint that she was giving him her full consent to do with her what he wished._

_ After the song ended, B2K's "Bump, Bump, Bump" came on, and she was sure she could hear Lindsey whistling. Haley lifted her head to look at her friend while continuing to dance perfectly to the music._

_ She could see Lindsey was looking straight at her and then winking._

_ "Slut," Lindsey mouthed._

_"Shut up," Haley mouthed back, feeling herself getting red, her hands still on Nathan's._

Oh jeez_, Haley thought. She was _not_ going to look at Lucas. That would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to her at the Prom. Lucas was like her older brother… what a mistake it was to try and find her best friends! She would have been better off dancing with Nathan at the corner of the gym. Her best friends would have to deal with the fact that she had a boyfriend who she wanted to dance with… in a very promiscuous way._

_ But just to be on the safe side, Haley turned around so she would be dancing face-to-face with Nathan; only like that could she try and pretend Lucas and Lindsey weren't staring at her. She looked up into Nathan's eyes, noticing they were filled with lust._

_ She smiled at him. Oh God, he made her feel like the most sexy and beautiful girl in that room._

_ Haley felt Nathan's hands navigating to her ass, which made her smile to herself, but she made no comment. She already decided that she didn't mind him touching her._

_ Being pressed to him like this made the dancing-like-sex simile that much more apparent. One of her legs was between his and one of his between hers. Their eyes locked._

_ Too bad this was the first time they were dancing together, because she got an insane high from being so close to him. She felt that no matter how close to him she was, she couldn't be close enough._

_ Nathan placed one of his hands on the back of her head, and pulled her closer to him. "You're a good dancer," he breathed._

_ "You're not so bad yourself," she whispered back, her eyes beginning to close when she felt his lips overtaking hers._

_ It was amazing, he never kissed her like this before. It was as if this time he wasn't holding anything back, and as if with all the previous kisses he never went all the way. But the second she gave him the permission during the dancing, he allowed himself to kiss her that much deeper, that much more passionately. She returned his fire with hers._

_ Normally, she would've been bothered by all of the high schoolers surrounding them, but now the only people in the world was herself and the guy who was her everything._

_ They continued making out until Haley heard Lindsey's shriek "I love this song!"_

_ Haley broke the kiss, turning to look behind her. "Family Affair? Really Linds?" she laughed._

_ Lindsey stuck out her tongue. "Tell me something, Haley. Do I need to rip you off him for us to dance together?" she put her hands on her hips and signaled towards Nathan with her eyes. "No offense but you've been kind of hoggy, Nate."_

_"I love that you make up words, Miss Brown University," Haley unhooked her hands from around Nathan's neck and took one of his hands as she moved closer to Lindsey._

_Both of the girls began to dance opposite each other, making funny faces._

_Lindsey and Haley put their hands in the air and began singing the words to the song._

_ Haley looked up at Lucas and smiled at him. She wanted to apologize for avoiding him, but she knew that he most likely felt just as embarrassed as she was with her dancing the way she was with Nathan._

_ The two girls got closer and began dancing with each other while laughing._

_ When she couldn't feel Nathan's touch anymore, Haley turned her head around. "You know, Nathan, just because Lindsey and I are dancing doesn't mean you can't join me."_

_ Nathan smiled at her. "And how exactly do you propose I do that?"_

_ "Nathan Scott," Haley lifted up her brow. "Do you need a special invitation to sandwich me?"_

_ "I'd like one, yes," he joked._

_ "You're cordially invited to attend a Haley James Sandwich session." She smirked, "Satisfied?"_

_ Nathan chuckled at her cuteness. "I'm guessing an RSVP is necessary?"_

_ "Just get over here," Haley shook her head laughing, grabbing his hands and pulling him to her._

_ Meanwhile, Lucas took the hint and stepped behind Lindsey. He never felt more awkward, but he sucked it up for his date and best friend._

_ Haley knew that no Prom could ever compare to Senior Prom 2003. Dancing in the middle of the dance-floor between her boyfriend and her two best friends, singing the lyrics to a song she didn't ordinarily listen to, would be a memory that would be very hard to ruin. _

_ The foursome continued to dance this way until Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" began playing, and both girls turned to their respective dates._

_ Haley placed her hands around Nathan's neck and he placed his on her hips._

_ "I'm having a really good time, Nathan," she told him, smiling._

_ "Yeah, me, too," he nodded, looking deep into her eyes. "You're really beautiful, Haley James."_

_ She felt herself getting red. Sure, he had complimented her a lot that night but the way he was saying it now… like she was his entire world. Like the rest of the earth could have melted away around him and he wouldn't care. There was nothing that mattered more than her; not the next basketball game, not high school, not Duke… not anything._

_ "Yeah, you told me already."_

_ "Are you sure?" he asked as if confused. "Are you sure I said 'beautiful'? Because I might've said hot… or sexy… or gorgeous… or breathtaking… Right now I'm saying 'beautiful'. Are you sure I said that before?"_

_ Haley giggled. "To be honest, I don't remember what it was."_

_ "Well, there's a big difference between all those words, you know," he informed her. "They all happen to describe you but they're not all the same."_

_ "Noted," Haley smiled up at him and then gave him a peck. "Tonight's kind of perfect."_

_ "And you thought it was going to be a nightmare," Nathan teased._

_ "Hey!" Haley said in feigned hurt. "You're the one who called it a nightmare first."_

_ "But I didn't make you repeat it, now did I?"_

_ Haley slapped his shoulder and then put her hand back around his neck._

_ They continued dancing there in silence, no thoughts going through their heads but each other. How they got so lucky, and how close they have become in such a short period of time. They were there together, and if they were going to be lucky, tonight wasn't going to end._

_ Someone announced something through the speakers, but not a word of it registered in Nathan and Haley's minds. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been too important since there were still people dancing around them. Too many for their liking, but they would take what they could get._

"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… if I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… If I could just hold you tonight."

_Sean Paul's "Get Busy" replaced the slow-dancing song._

_ "You ready to, you know, sex-dance, again?" Haley asked flirtatiously._

_ "I really like you calling it sex-dancing," Nathan smirked, as Haley bit her bottom lip and turned her back to him._

_ This time Nathan put his hands on Haley's hips without her assistance, and then began to slide his hands up and down her sides._

_ In return, Haley put her hands on her thighs and pushed her backside that much more into him._

_ They danced through countless songs, barely realizing how fast the time was passing. They continued moving in perfect synchronization with each other and with the beat. Both of them teasing the other like no one had ever done before._

_In the middle of "I Know What You Want", Lindsey seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed Haley's hand. "Bathroom break."_

_"Wait, what?" Haley laughed, and turned to Nathan to apologize as Lindsey pulled her friend to the bathroom._

_When the two got there, Lindsey stopped in-front of the mirror and made a face. "Too bad my hair can't stay perfect for the entire night."_

_ "Are you serious?" Haley said in disbelief, taking her place next to her friend, "Your hair's perfect. It's the kind you don't even need to brush in the morning."_

_ "As if," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Hey listen, you might want to take it down a notch."_

_ "What do you mean?" Haley asked, checking that her own make-up and hair were still intact._

_ "You know, your dancing with Nathan."_

_ "Shut up," Haley shook her head, becoming red for the second time that night from the same comment._

_ "Oh, it's not me. I don't mind at all. You two are all kinds of sexy. But umm… Principal Turner is kind of shocked to see his Valedictorian dancing that way."_

_ "Principal Turner wasn't looking!" Haley gasped, feeling herself turning as red as the Prom's punch._

_ "Right, right… I'm sorry. It was Mr. Gregory," Lindsey smiled, mentioning their shared AP English teacher._

_ "Lindsey, stop it! Don't joke with me, it's not funny," Haley shook her head, getting so utterly embarrassed by the thought that her teacher was seeing her dancing like that._

_ "Sorry, I'm so sorry. I seem to have made another mistake. It wasn't just Principal Turner or Mr. Gregory… it was the two of them and the ten other chaperons standing around the gym. I think at least three of them are also your teachers."_

_ "You're such a bitch, Lindsey. I hate you," she said in frustration, pushing her laughing friend._

_ "Hey, it's not my fault you decided to show your whore-ness at Senior Prom surrounded by the entire student body and all the faculty members possible."_

_ "No one's watching," Haley said confidently. "So stop lying."_

_ "We'll see about that," Lindsey smirked, as the two exited the bathroom. "I love Justin Timberlake!" she declared as the new song changed to "Cry Me a River"._

_ Lindsey and Haley began walking to one of the tables on the side where they spotted their guys. _

_ "Last call! Prom Queen and King Voting is about to close in a few minutes. So if you haven't voted, please vote now!" Haley heard over the speakers._

_ "Don't you just love the Prom Committee," Haley shook her head. "Them saying it's the 'last call' without saying any other announcements before."_

_ "Yeah, funny how you just ignored the other three announcements."_

_ Haley looked at Lindsey confused. "The other three announcements? What are you talking about? Where was I?"_

_ "Having sex with Nathan," Lindsey smirked._

_ "Shove it," Haley looked away. Lindsey was going to use this dancing thing against her for the next decade at least._

_ "Are you going to vote?" she asked._

_ "No," Haley shook her head. "I don't care about the Prom Court. Let whoever wins win."_

_ "What a noble take," Lindsey giggled. At this point she really didn't know if Haley didn't care at all or whether it was just an act. It was Senior Prom after-all. It could have been such a fairytale to end up Prom Queen, wouldn't it? Maybe not… Haley didn't seem to put much emphasis on such things. But it was every high school girl's dream, no?_

_ "Why don't you vote if you care so much?"_

_ Lindsey looked at Haley with a smile. "For real? I already voted."_

_ "When was this?" Haley asked surprised. As far as she knew, Lucas and Lindsey were dancing right next to her throughout that entire night._

_ "Again… while you were having sex with Nathan," Lindsey laughed out loud._

_ Haley sighed. "Say that one more time and-"_

_ "Sex with Nathan, sex with Nathan, sex with Na– oh, hey Nate," Lindsey smiled sweetly and walked towards her own date._

_ Haley blushed, and grabbed Nathan's hand. "I think Lindsey wants some privacy."_

_ "No, it's okay. I very much enjoy your company and performance," Lindsey teased, taking Lucas' hand and following Haley and Nathan._

_ When the four of them reached the center of the dance floor, where Haley was sure none of the chaperons could see her, she began dancing with Nathan again, this time not dancing as close._

_ Lindsey coughed, "Turner at your five o'clock."_

_ Haley looked towards where Principal Turner was supposed to be standing according to Lindsey, and there he was, looking straight at her. "Oh, shit."_

_ Lindsey doubled over laughing._

_ "What's wrong?" Nathan asked, following Haley's gaze, and then began laughing himself._

_ "Why are you laughing?" Haley asked frustrated, not dancing anymore._

_ "Because," Nathan put his hands on her hips, "he's just jealous that he's not getting any."_

_ "I'm a slut," Haley shook her head about to cry._

_ "You're not a slut," he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "You're just sexy."_

_ Haley bit her lip worriedly, looked back towards Turner, and then began looking around the room._

_ "Hey… hey, Haley. This is about us, not him. What do you care what they think? In two weeks you'll never see them again."_

_ Haley looked back to her boyfriend. "Don't say it like that."_

_ "Don't say what like that?" _

_ "Two weeks… high school being over. Let's not bring that up now, okay?"_

_ "Yeah, no problem," Nathan smiled. "But you need to dance with me. Look at me… we're the only ones here, okay?"_

_ Haley nodded, and took a deep breath in. He was right. Before it was so easy to forget about the existence of the rest of the world, so she was going to do it again… to forget everything; and only put her attention on this night and the guy in-front of her._

_ So the next half hour she let herself feel the beat of the music, and Nathan's body pressed against hers. There was no one… and no one else mattered._

_ Slowly the music began to fade and everyone stopped dancing, turning their gazes towards the stage._

_ "Senior Class of 2003, how's Prom?"_

_ The question was answered by a bunch of screams._

_ "Excited for graduation?"_

_ The screams were twice as loud. What a question! After four years in what most people considered utter hell, they were finally getting their 'freedom'. For Haley it wasn't quite like that, but she was still happy to feel the excitement around her._

_ "Well before graduation I think we all want to know who the Prom Queen and King are, no?"_

_ More screams._

_ "Okay, then I won't keep you long. And the Senior Prom King of 2003 is…" the Prom Committee representative opened the envelope in her hand. "Nathan Scott."_

_ "What a surprise," Haley heard Lucas joke behind her._

_ "I told you so," she told her boyfriend. "Don't cheat on me with the Prom Queen," she reminded him, winking and then pushing him towards that stage._

_ Nathan walked through the crowed of Seniors, very unenthusiastically, to the sound of the Seniors screaming their approval while clapping._

_ Well, the King of the school… nothing less than expected._

_ Haley crossed her arms and breathed deeply. Suddenly, she was very aware of her heart beating. She didn't care to win this thing… she just didn't want any other girl dancing with him._

_Since when was she the jealous type?_

_ "Congratulations, Nathan!" he bent down on stage as the representative put the crown on his head. "And 2003's Prom Queen is…"_

_ Really, who was she kidding? She was just…_

_ "Haley James!"_

_ She heard a deafening scream come from behind her. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"_

_ The Seniors around her were so enthusiastic for her win, but she was still standing in place, trying to remember how to move her feet._

_ "Haley!" Lindsey hugged her. "I think you need to get up on that stage."_

_ "I-" Haley looked towards Lindsey confused and then to the stage where she saw Nathan's previous apathetic expression turned into a great big smile._

_ She began walking towards him, smiling back at him. The rest of it was a blur. She had no idea how she got up on that stage, or even how that tiara got onto her head._

_ The Prom Queen wasn't supposed to be an ordinary girl… it was supposed to be the most popular girl of the school, the most beautiful, the most glamorous..._

_ Gavin DeGraw's "More than Anyone" began playing, accompanying the two as they walked off stage and to the center of the dance-floor, the rest of the Senior Class parting before them and surrounding them for their official dance as Prom Queen and King. "Hey," Nathan whispered into her ear. "I'll try not to cheat on you with the Prom Queen but she's really hot. I don't know if I can control myself."_

_ Haley laughed aloud, putting her hands around Nathan's neck, as the two of them began swaying to the beat of the music. "Try really hard. You know, as a test to your manhood," she winked at him._

_ Nathan chuckled. _

_ "_I'm going to love you more than anyone. I'm going to hold you closer than before. And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free. I'll be free for you anytime. I'm going to love you more than anyone_…"_

_ That night was perfect. She never expected this; she expected to watch from the sidelines as Nathan would dance with another girl. She would regret it. But instead it was her… the Senior Class was watching her dancing with him; the Senior Class who chose her as their Prom Queen._

_ She was Prom Queen, and Valedictorian, and the girlfriend of Nathan Scott. Really, could anything go wrong for her?_

_ The rest of the Senior Class began joining in and finally the song changed to something more upbeat._

_ "Do you want me to get you some punch?" Nathan asked Haley, realizing he hadn't asked her all night._

_ "Yeah, sure," Haley smiled up at him._

_ "Okay, stay here," he gave her a kiss before heading to the punch table._

_ Once there, Nathan poured a drink and turned around to look at her. She was talking animatedly with her two best friends, Lindsey taking the tiara and placing it on her head while laughing._

_ He smiled. There was no one in this world like her. She was beyond anything and anyone._

_ They didn't have much more time together, he knew that. What was he going to do once they'd be separated? She'd be in California and he'd remain there, in the east coast. Really, it would have been best not to get involved in the first place. How was he going to survive being away from his girlfriend for such a long time?_

_ If only he could have been like any other college guy; get there and enjoy all that college has to offer. Being with someone who wasn't even in the same state as he was with all of the girls and the booze and the parties available to him…_

_ Nathan smiled to himself once again, his girlfriend was beaming. A whole dance floor was separating the two of them and she was already making his heart swell._

_ He would never choose to give her up to have the shallow college guy life. What were plastic wannabes, cheap beers and shallow parties if he didn't have that girl that meant absolutely everything in his life? Those things wouldn't make him as happy as he was when she'd smile; they wouldn't make his heart begin beating that much faster and louder whenever she'd walk in the room; they wouldn't…_

_ "Hey Nate," someone said from behind him. "Pretty boring for a…" But he didn't even hear the rest of the sentence. Because just as the realization dawned upon him, he put the punch down on the table and began to run towards Haley, not looking anywhere but straight at her._

_ The second he was close enough, Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist and kissed her passionately._

_ "Nathan, what are you-?"_

_ But before she could continue, Nathan cut her off with the one sentence he had no idea why he hadn't said to her before. The one sentence that described just what he had felt for the longest time. That same sentence that would describe to her everything she meant to him. "I love you."_

_ Haley looked at him in shock and then smiled. "I love you, too," she said in reply, putting her hands around his neck. "Though I think you forgot the punch," she giggled and kissed him again._

_ "NATHAN SCOTT IS WHIPPED!" they heard, and then broke their kiss to see Tim Smith standing on the nearest table screaming to the entire Senior class._

_ The two of them laughed and looked at one another once more._

_ The hours in-between seemed to be as insignificant as Senior year had been before they got together. For whatever happened right after Prom, and how exactly they got where they did didn't matter. Because the next thing that either of them would remember would be Haley's back slamming into the door, and Nathan's hand trying to find its way to the doorknob._

_ Once he was able to open the door, Nathan lifted Haley up and placed her onto the bed, their lips never once parting._

_ "Are you sure this is what you want?" he broke their kiss as he took his hand out of her tangled hair that had been taken apart long before._

_ "It's okay," she assured him, breathless already. "I want to."_

_ He gazed into her eyes; they were filled with so much lust, desire and love. He didn't know why he was stopping; there was no one in the world he wanted to have sex with more. With the dozens of other girls he had sex with before; he never cared whether she'd regret it in the morning. He never took advantage of girls, but was never sensitive around them either._

_ "I don't want you to regret this," he continued._

_ "Nathan, please," Haley smiled, though it sounded to him like she was begging. "I want this." And he had no idea how much._

_ Her whole body was aching for him; she felt that no matter what, he would never be close enough to her. His body being pressed against hers wasn't enough; she needed him to be a part of her. She needed to be as close as humanely possible._

_ "I love you," he told her before he began kissing her again. Nathan felt Haley arch her back as he found her dress' zipper in the back and began to unzip her._

_ Her whole body was blazing hot. Just his fingertips brushing against her bare skin left her burning. Oh, God how she wanted this!_

_ As he pulled off her dress along with her undergarments, he didn't know where to put himself. The girl lying before him was a goddess. He had never seen anyone so perfect before, and he had seen a lot._

_ Nathan began undressing himself quickly and before any of them knew it, his naked body was pressed against hers, just inches away from entering the world of sex and promiscuity._

_ Suddenly her heartbeat began to quicken, she knew that Nathan was the guy and that now would be the moment… but this was everything her teenage life had led up to. This was the moment she would seize to read about sex in novels and actually experience it._

_ "Are you ready?" Nathan asked her, beginning to stroke her arm. It took everything in him to not push himself into her. But, luckily, his heart was overpowering his manhood._

_ "Just give me a second," Haley smiled and took a deep breath in._

_ She knew she had to prepare herself for the pain; that indescribable pain that was only overshadowed by the pains of giving birth._

_ Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and knew that no matter how long she was going to take, she wasn't going to find a more perfect moment and a more perfect man. She had lucked out in a way that very few people did in this world. The man she loved was going to be there through it all. He was taking good care of her now, worrying for her before it even began; wanting her well-being more than the sex itself. Though she knew it was killing him to not act on his instincts now._

_ "I love you," she told him, and looked into his eyes before closing hers. She bit her bottom lip and gave him the signal to push into her._

_ He had gotten everything he deserved from her. She had given him her heart, soul and now body. She had given him everything that he had deserved- and that was her entire being._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, so I was kidding about this chapter being depressing =).**

**But really, I'm dying to know what you guys think of this chapter! It's not 1:30 AM and I'm waking up at 8:00 to go to my new army base… and in the army I've been sleeping no more than 6 hours a night, so sleep is sacred and I've given the only normal times I have for sleep to finish this up. I know it seems meaningless after so many months of not updating, but please believe me that it's not.**

**So… review please!**


	35. Latest Heartbreak

**Oh how amazing it feels to be writing again! =)!**

**I just want to make something clear. The last time I wrote I had a VERY wrong impression as to how often I'd be home. I'm actually home for the weekend once every two weeks. Last weekend I was home (two weeks ago) was the last weekend I had to spend with my family before they went to the USA for three months (well, my sister for two and my parents and Cairn Terrier for three). So I spent the time with them.**

**So that means that the first weekend I had available to work on this, I did! YEAY! Haha.**

**I just want to share my excitement with you guys. Basically, I'm in this little competition with myself… like I keep wanting to outdo what I once did. So right now I want this fanfiction to do much better than "For All You're Worth". I feel like I will never reach the number of reviews that story had (1451 reviews for 55 chapters)… but as for the amount of people reading, I just might. I had a little over 150 people signed up for FAYW (according to people receiving alerts when I posted my chapters), and now Entering Shades of Gray has… 143 readers! =). That made me really happy when I found out. That means I'm seven readers away from my target. Also, 180 people favorite FAYW and only 83 did EST. But I'll stop being a negative Nancy and just be happy I have people reading my stories. I just wanted to share this tidbit with y'all =).**

**Oh, and just something random that I keep thinking of… Taylor Swift's "Tell Me Why" always reminds me of For All You're Worth. Haha. Don't ask.**

**Anyway… I'll stop talking so that you can read the actual story! Enjoy…**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

_**Latest Heartbreak**_

The second she had accepted the reality of the situation, her second instinct, right after the tears in her eyes, was to run out of the door and right to her safe haven.

She couldn't survive this year without them. It was the only source of happiness for her now.

Haley wouldn't let herself believe it. Even after that first night. She had woken up confused but didn't let it get to her. "Tomorrow," she told herself. And with that simple word, she had woken up every morning.

But one could only go so long with this hope when what was keeping her going was that same thing that was missing.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't even take the two seconds to notice how gray and cloudy it was that day. If she had she would undoubtedly compare it to her situation.

She pushed the door before her, once more ignoring the 'closed' sign on it.

"The dreams stopped," she cried aloud, not even waiting for Lucas' first words of greeting. "The dreams stopped, Lucas! They stopped," she said in complete hysteria, the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks without warning.

Lucas quickly walked around the counter so he could physically comfort her. "What do you mean the dreams stopped?"

"I mean I've been going to sleep and waking up with nothing in between," she sobbed out, brushing away the tears with the back of her hand. "I need them, Lucas! I can't go on without them."

"_You've been going to sleep_, what do you mean? As in multiple times? How long has it been?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. She could see he was feeling sorry for her. Both for the situation she was in and her dependency on those dreams.

"Four nights." Four mornings she had to wake up with that feeling of emptiness in her heart; that feeling that waking up was not worth it. The only thing keeping her going was that maybe, just maybe, the next time she would go to sleep she would wake up after being in _her world_.

She could see Lucas had something he wanted to say, but he was searching for the right words. After a few moments he finally spoke, "Maybe that's all that world wanted to show you, Haley."

Her eyes widened at his words. She had come here to be comforted by him not for him to bring her to the cold reality of her life. "NO! There's more! I know there's more," she felt fresh tears begin to fill her eyes.

"There's more or you want there to be more?" he questioned, his hands giving her shoulders a squeeze.

She shook her head; she couldn't hear this. "You're wrong. Just like you were wrong about the dreams. You said he would leave me and cheat on me, but he didn't. He came back to me. He told me he loved me, Luke! We ended the night together!"

Lucas sighed. "I know I was wrong but neither of us knew anything about those dreams." After she had her prom at the beginning of the week, she had come to the café and discussed the final dream with him. He remembered how radiant she was, her eyes sparkled with so much glee, something that was completely gone now. She was a ghost of what she had been just a few days ago; and the absence of her dreams were to blame for it.

"_It's what his past would be if you were born at the same time as us_," she repeated his words from that Monday. "You said so yourself! You and Nathan got along, and he didn't cheat on anyone because he was a good guy..." she trailed off.

"I know what I said, but you see so yourself, those dreams made their point," he tried to comfort her. "At least you got to experience them, right?"

"No," she shook her head violently. "Wrong! The dreams didn't make their point! So what? _So what?_ So if I was born six years earlier everything would have been the way it was meant to be? Well, guess what? I wasn't born six years earlier so _what's the point_? Why did I have to suffer through these stupid dreams? So that I could fall for Nathan even though he's my teacher? Why am I always the subject of the jokes the universe makes?"

"Haley, calm down," he said, trying to sooth her. "Maybe we need to stop looking for meaning in these dreams. Maybe there was no reason. It just happened. People have dreams that are meaningless so often-"

"And they also have dreams that mean the world. Like people who have dreams that predict what will happen and they don't realize it before it's too late – like the death of a family member."

"But they never question why they have them. And even if they do, they never find the answers. They just have them," he explained, continuing his previous thought-stream. "The point isn't why you had the dreams; it's that you had them."

"And where did that get me?" she asked, wiping her tears away once more.

Lucas shook his head, not knowing what to tell her anymore. She was broken beyond repair, and there was nothing he could do to fix her. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate, okay?"

Haley looked away, Lucas taking this as a 'yes'.

She sat down in one of the booths silently. Without those dreams, she had to focus her attention on the grim situation of her reality.

Haley took her cell phone out of her back pocket and turned it on for the first time in days. She had spent her student aide periods in the library, without any permission from Nathan. But she knew he wasn't going to report her or anything.

He cell vibrated – 27 missed calls in six days. She sighed.

Haley looked at her text messages as her cell vibrated again. _If u cant talk on the phone at least come 2 my apartment. We need 2 talk._

_Sure we do_, Haley thought as she got up heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Haley?" Lucas asked Haley confused, with two cups in his hands.

"To talk," she replied angrily, the anger directed towards Nathan and not towards Lucas. "Thanks for everything, Luke."

She left the café, and walked the short distance to her house all the while becoming that much more enraged.

Who even told him she was going to check her texts? _We need to talk… _yeah, well screw him.

She got into her car and began driving towards his apartment. He was the one causing her all this pain and now _he_ was the one who was going to break up with _her_? Who the hell did he think he was?

She locked her car and walked the flight of stairs up to his apartment. She took a breath out to calm down before knocking on the door.

"Haley," he said in surprise when he saw her.

"Surprise visit," she told him cynically. "You said we needed to talk."

"Yeah," he nodded, opening the door that much more signaling for her to walk in.

She did, looking to the floor with her arms across her chest. Haley stopped and turned around, surprising him when he turned towards her after closing the door.

"I thought we would talk in the living room," he told her, looking at her in surprise with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course," she turned back around and walked to the living room, not taking a seat. What an amazing break-up he had planned; he wanted her to be in his living room sitting comfortably. As if she didn't see this coming.

When he saw she wasn't sitting down, he remained standing, too, though he made sure to stand a few paces from her; he was very uneasy about her mood.

"So, let's talk," she said bitingly.

"I-" he looked at her puzzled. "You've been really quiet after you came back from your house rest. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

She looked at him, at his sincere eyes, and burst out laughing. Was all of this for real? Was he for real?

"What?" he asked confused as to why she was laughing.

"You _force_ me to date a guy who makes me sick to my stomach, literally, and then you wonder why I've been quiet and why I'm not okay?" she was in complete disbelief. "I'm sorry, Nathan, it's just a little comical to me."

"Again with this," he said unbelievingly. "Would you stop acting like an immature and selfish school-girl?"

"_Immature and selfish_," she repeated shaking her head. "_Stop_ using my age against me! Because you know what, Nathan? The more you say it, the more I'm convinced you're talking about yourself. The only one who has been acting immaturely and selfishly in this relationship has been _you._ And I've been letting myself feel like crap because I'm stupid enough to let your words get to me."

"That's a nice little thing you've convinced yourself of, Haley. Because you kissing Chris that first time and trying to hide it was not immature at all, right? And constantly complaining about this Chris thing and not being able to share things with Brooke, your so-called 'best friend', is not selfish. When have you heard me complaining to you about how hard this is for me? Seeing you in class, constantly being reminded of your age, of your relationship with that ass, hearing stories of how you're fucking each other between your classes, not being able to tell _anyone_ from my professional life about you, and having my job and reputation at risk just by seeing you."

For a person who never complained, he sure as hell was doing a great job at it now. "What the hell do you mean by my _so-called_ best friend?"

"Don't make me the inconsiderate asshole, Haley, you told me yourself you two weren't close."

"And I also told you that I can't be with Chris. Some selective hearing you've got there, Scott. And if this is all so fucking hard for you why are you even bothering with us?"

"That's a great question. Because ever since _you_ kissed _me_, it's only been hell with you! Constant complaining, headaches-"

"Ever since _I_ kissed_ you_? What an angel, Nathan! I applaud you for your innocence! But if we're already on the subject how about we bring up the fact that you're the twenty-two year-old who is dating a seventeen year-old who just so happens to be your student. How innocent does that make you?"

"You seduced me!" he said fuming, not meaning at all what he had just said.

She looked at him in shock. "I seduced you?" she said silently. "You kissed me back! And if we're already painting stereotypes how about you're taking advantage of me? I'm the naïve school-girl sleeping with her teacher to get good grades and you're the heartless older teacher taking advantage of an innocent girl for a good time. Or is a heartless seductress better fitting for me? Because I can't be a naïve school-girl and a femme fatale at the same time, right, Mr. Scott?"

She felt herself chocking up. She had enough and couldn't hear anymore, she began walking angrily towards the door.

"Haley, wait – Haley! Would you stop walking away from every single confrontation in your life? This is why this doesn't work! Whenever I try to have an adult conversation with you then you just prove time and time again that you _can't_ do it-"

But she didn't hear the rest. She slammed the door so hard she was convinced something fell off the wall in the apartment.

_Fuck him and fuck all of this._

She walked quickly down the stairs and straight into her car.

Haley started the engine and began driving. She didn't even know where to, just as long as it was away from here.

The worst thing was that she couldn't get out. This relationship of theirs was killing them both. It was poisoning their lives as opposed to healing them. But they couldn't stop it; they didn't have the courage or the will.

Especially Haley. Because he could continue to force her to date Chris, yell at her, call her immature, but she would stay by his side. She was so completely in-love with him. And even though Nathan from her dreams, and this Nathan were so completely different, in her mind they were the same. She couldn't tell anymore where one of them ended and the other began.

This is why she had the dreams, so that she could be tied in this unhealthy relationship that was killing her from within and be too helpless to leave.

There wasn't some magnificent and beautiful reason, it was this – grim and ugly.

She felt her cell phone vibrate. If it was Nathan she swore she was going to throw her cell out the window.

Haley looked at the number. "Hi Chris," she answered after attempting to calm down.

"Hey beautiful, you coming?" he asked her once she answered.

"What?" she asked confused, having no idea what he was talking about.

"We said you were coming over, remember? I asked you today at school."

"We did?"

"Haley, what's up with you?" This wasn't the first time she had forgotten things she has said and others said to her that week.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized. "Yeah, I remember. I'm coming over now."

She hung up the phone and threw her cell phone to the passenger seat, as she changed her driving direction.

What if Chris ceased to be just a decoy? What if Nathan pointed her towards the one guy who she would end up falling for, forcing her to date him only for her to want to leave Nathan to date said guy? Wouldn't that be the ultimate karmic payback?

But where exactly was crossing the line? Where did it stop to be okay for her? Obviously kissing Chris out of necessity was okay by Nathan – it was all part of the act. If it no longer was an act, was that crossing the line?

She was willing to do just about anything to break Nathan's heart the way hers was breaking. All the things he listed didn't compare to what she had to go through for this relationship. His constant accusations of her immaturity and selfishness never stopped hurting her. What if she would do something truly immature? Revenge never seemed to be as good an option as it was now.

She parked her car across from Chris' house and stepped out.

Haley walked full of determination to his house. Before knocking on his door she fixed her hair, making sure her half-ponytail was perfect. She had never cared what she looked like for Chris, but now it became important. If he had thought she was beautiful without trying, he was going to want her that much more with some effort on her part.

Finally, she knocked on the front door.

"That was fast," Chris said when he opened the door and saw her standing before him.

She smiled at him. "I was already in the car."

"Why?" he asked her, closing the door with one hand and putting the other around her waist and giving her a peck.

"Buying a notebook for school. You know, boring stuff," she tried brushing it off.

"Wow, you're already out of notebooks? That's impressive," Chris joked, taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

"You know me, the boring school-girl."

He looked at her as they continued walking. "_Boring school-girl_? Definitely not."

Oh, shit. Why did she even say that? Chris wouldn't date someone like that. She had to be everything he wanted in a girlfriend, 'boring school-girl' definitely didn't fit the description.

She took a silent breath out as he opened the door to his room.

"Well, you know what I meant." She seriously had to get over this. Why was she even this nervous? "So, today's Friday, does Aly have any clubbing planned?" she joked.

"I think Narayan convinced her not to today," Chris laughed, sitting on his bed. "He's taking her out to some restaurant. I think it's some anniversary of theirs."

"Really?" Haley smiled. "That sounds exciting. How long have they been together?"

"Who the hell knows?" Chris shrugged.

"Well where does that leave the rest of us?" Haley asked. Aly and Narayan going out would mean that she, Damien and Chris were left. Great, so now she had to spend the night with one of Damien's whores.

Oh, wow. That was exactly what Alyson would've said.

Great! _Good Haley_, she told herself. _Be like Alyson_, after all… she was Chris' first which would mean she was exactly what Chris would want.

"That leaves Damien fucking one of his skanks," Chris started. "And then it leaves us."

"And then it leaves us," Haley repeated looking at Chris.

There was a second of silence. If she wasn't going to do anything, nothing would ever happen.

She walked closer to Chris and allowed him to put his hands on her hips. She put both her lower legs on either side of Chris so she was sitting on him, both her legs bent. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"Very," he smirked as she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for the kiss.

This time she wasn't going to be the passive kisser, the one who would kiss just enough for it to be considered kissing. She would be an active participant – the initiator now.

If Nathan would only see this, his heart wouldn't be able to take it. If rumors of her and Chris sleeping together made him mad, seeing them kiss this way ought to do it.

She could feel Chris' shock. She had never kissed him like this before. She was full-on kissing him now. He willingly took it one step further and began kissing her with tongue, his hand going up her shirt; his excitement apparent through his jeans.

What usually made her stop was now a reminder to keep going.

She was going to feel something with Chris; she deepened the kiss that much more her hand digging into his hair.

She and Chris had a connection through music that Nathan and her just didn't have. He never made her feel like a dumb school-girl the way Nathan had. She was going to feel…

His hand found her bra strap just as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow," Chris smirked, going in for a small kiss. "Your kissing has gotten so much better. I can see I've been rubbing off on you," he winked.

Haley looked into his eyes. "Excuse me," she said getting off of him and walking out the door.

"Haley!" he called after her. "HALEY! Where the fuck are you going?"

She ran out of the house and to her car. She could tell Chris wasn't following her, the poor guy was probably still in shock.

She tried starting her engine but the tears in her eyes were hazing her vision. "Stop it, Haley!" she said aloud to herself, blinking away the tears and starting the engine as she began driving.

It managed to start raining during those five seconds she was in Chris' house. Great! Rain… just what had started to happen when she lost her virginity to Nathan. It was perfectly synchronized; just as he had pushed into her it started raining. Or so he told her afterwards, it took some time for the rain to register in her mind because of the amount of pain she was in.

She had to stop thinking about him; he wasn't worth it. Especially all those tears. She sped up her car.

Her head began spinning and that nausea came along with it. Because it all happened out of the blue, along with her speed while driving in the rain she lost control of the wheel as her car went out of control. She quickly tried to turn the wheel when her car continued moving forward but her car wouldn't stop.

Her tires were hydroplaning, her heartbeat accelerated. Trying to turn the wheel only made everything worse.

She began lightly pumping the brake until her car began functioning normally again.

Haley turned off the engine as she started sobbing.

What was she doing speeding up her car while it was raining? She had put her life at risk because of her stupid situation. Kissing Chris had continuously made her sick, but that thought didn't even cross her mind when she was so consumed with the revenge.

She hated Nathan and the way he made her feel. She hated Chris and his obliviousness to this whole situation along with his inconsiderate and idiotic comments. She hated her life. And most of all, she hated herself.

She was sick of feeling all this pain. She just wanted to feel numb.

* * *

**A/N: As always, I'd love to know what you guys thought of the chapter! The reviews put a smile on my face while I suffer through my days at the army base (that totally rhymed!) And to all those who hate depressing chapters… sorry? I think you all know by now that I'm an angst writer.**


	36. Somebody Else

**Shalom, shalom!**

**Okay, yeah… it's been forever. And I was actually trying to get this chapter up quickly… which didn't quite work out. **

**BUT… I got certified this weekend! (YEAY FOR BEING CERTIFIED)! Which means I'll be home a LOT more often (I know, I know… I've said this before… but seriously, I'm going to be home more than I'll be in the army… unless my new army commander changes that). The only thing that might be problematic in terms of sitting down and writing the next chapter is that now I'm hanging out with one of my best friends EVER (Alexandra! Who is visiting from the Netherlands! I haven't seen her since February!) and she is leaving in a few days =,(. Then on the 27****th**** my sister is coming back from the USA! (My sister, parents and Cairn Terrier have been in the USA since July first… and my parents and Cairn Terrier are only coming back September 30****th****…) Anyway, September is kind of the Holiday season for us Jewish folks. But I'll be home often (I'm relatively sure), so I'll write then, too.**

**I'm sorry for the random long rant. But yeah… I'm just excited to finally have something up for you guys =). I actually wrote the last 3/4s of this chapter while I was closing base this weekend (which was my certification weekend) because I took my computer with me! I stayed up until three AM… haha.**

**ANYWAY… enough of my chit-chat. I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter and that you didn't forget too much of what happened in the previous one.**

**Thanks to Alexandra who helped me go over some parts for this =).**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

_**Somebody Else**_

Haley continued sitting in her car, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them away because there was no use; new ones continued to stain her face.

She felt so helpless. She felt like there was no way to get out of this situation and what had become of her life.

It was only a few weeks ago that she started her Junior year like any ordinary sixteen year-old. How did she get here?

Haley heard the sound of her ringtone join the rhythmic tapping of the rain.

She looked over to her cell. There was no one she could think of that she wanted to talk to, but once she saw who it was (or, really, who it wasn't) she decided to take the call.

Before answering, she wiped her eyes… as if it actually mattered.

"Hey Brooke," she said after taking a few breaths in. She really hoped Brooke wouldn't be able to tell she was crying.

"Hi," Brooke answered back.

There was a moment of silence.

"Listen, a few of us were going to go out clubbing tonight," she began, though she didn't sound too enthusiastic considering the subject matter. "I'm assuming you're not interested."

Haley took a few moments to think things through. "Actually, I am."

"Oh," the brunette on the phone sounded surprised. "Well, I'll get you a fake ID, then. Pick you up at ten?"

She looked at her watch; there were still a few good hours. "Sounds good. I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Brooke agreed before ending the call.

Haley looked at her cell phone before throwing it back to the passenger seat and starting the engine.

Granted, this wasn't a time for a party. But that wasn't even her train of thought. What better place to be at when she was feeling empty? Being with those girls in that environment without the actual people who made her feel trapped was all she wanted.

She needed to forget this feeling. To be surrounded by that superficiality might just be the best thing that could have come her way.

"Thank you, Brooke," Haley said aloud as she began driving towards her house, this time much more careful.

Tonight she wasn't going to be the nobody she has been feeling like for the past two weeks. She was going to feel good about herself, even if it was going to be for something incredibly shallow. Hating herself wasn't going to get her anywhere, she decided.

One night. She was going to give herself a break for one night. Brooke was giving her the chance to be an ordinary seventeen year-old, the kind who would be preoccupied with absolutely everything that didn't matter. And she was gladly taking that opportunity.

* * *

After working on her appearance for a good few hours, Haley looked at the mirror satisfied.

She was clad with that oh-so-short mini-skirt Brooke had forced her to buy during that first week of school and the recommended black fishnet stockings. For the latter she had to dig through Taylor's old stuff, which was where she found the tall boots that were adorning her feet.

Her simple cream tank-top completed her outfit perfectly keeping her sexy appearance away from slutty.

She did her eye make-up a lot heavier than she usually did; which wasn't hard to do considering she never really wore make-up, and if she did it was always so natural it was barely noticeable. But she was going to a club now, so she allowed herself to have it like this.

What she saw in the mirror was the reason Chris and Nathan were dating her. It wasn't because of her musical talent, and not because she was an interesting human being. It was because she looked good, because of her body. That was the only thing guys looked at, anyway. And what a body it was!

Haley remembered hearing Taylor say that the key to great clubbing, and club-dancing in particular, was confidence. She knew she couldn't go to a club feeling self-conscious. Any girl who was self-conscious while dancing was just going to move awkwardly. Besides, tonight wasn't about being her usual self – the one who was unsure and insecure. Tonight was about being confident and forgetting her pathetic little existence; and forgetting the little helpless Haley she has been for a while now.

She was breath-taking and sexy, she told herself. No one was going to walk all over her when looking like this. Nathan could go screw himself.

She heard her cell phone ring and then looked towards her clock: ten-thirty.

Before answering she made sure it was in-fact Brooke. The calls from her boyfriends she just ignored. "Downstairs," Brooke said as Haley answered.

"Coming," Haley closed her phone and threw it onto the bed. She wasn't going to need it tonight. Let the rest of the world burn in flames.

She took one glance at the mirror and smiled to herself. "Haley James, you've never looked better."

She went downstairs and left the house, not even giving her parents the chance to look at her. If they'd see her dress this way they would have a fit. She knew they've had enough with Taylor. Besides, she was their only innocent child… though this definitely wasn't the case tonight.

With every step she took on those heels she felt that much more confident. She loved the way they made her feel.

Sitting in her baby blue VW Beetle, Brooke whistled to the approaching girl. "Hey babe, tell me: how much per hour?"

"Huh?" Haley opened the door to the passenger side of the car and took a seat.

"How much do you _charge _an hour?" Brooke winked.

"Oh jeez, Brooke," Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't look like a whore, do I?"

She laughed. "Just insanely sexy."

"Well in that case more than you can afford," Haley smiled, closing her eyes and leaning back in the seat.

Brooke snorted. "The rest of the girls are meeting us at the club," she informed her. "And today happens to be your lucky day because Emma's not coming."

"I don't care," Haley said apathetically. That British whore didn't even cross her mind once for what seemed like an eternity. Even if she was going to show up, there was nothing she could say or do that could bring Haley down. She was way ahead of Emma.

Brooke took one glance towards Haley, "I see that." Where was that sigh of relief she was expecting? She turned on the radio and turned the volume up.

"I'm so in the mood for a party," Brooke smirked to herself as she began singing along to the song that came up; it was one of those overplayed pop songs Haley didn't know the words to. Tonight was sure to be filled with those songs. But for the first time in her entire life, she was glad. Meaningless songs with a good beat were just what she was looking for.

Yeah, tonight she was going to let those songs define her life.

"So Chris and his friends let you go for tonight?" Brooke asked, interested. "Aren't they going to some party, too?"

Haley shook her head. "Damien's fucking one of his whores," she repeated Chris' words from a few hours ago. "And Narayan and Alyson are celebrating an anniversary."

"Oh my God, right!" Brooke gasped. "Today's their six month anniversary! I can't believe it's been that long."

Haley looked over at Brooke, confused. Chris did say 'who the hell knows' in response to which anniversary the duo was celebrating. Apparently Brooke did.

After a few more minutes of driving, making small-talk and listening to the music in Brooke's car, the two girls arrived.

"You see that group of insanely good-looking girls?" Brooke said while parking the car. "That's our girlies," she smirked, turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

As Haley got out of the car and took everything into perspective, the feeling of déjà vu came over her. She was once in a similar situation; she had come with Chris to _rescue_ her friend. But then it was different, yes there was that booming music in the background and people in sight dressed in clothes only meant for clubbing. But Haley wasn't going to be one of the people in the club, then, she only came to get her friends. Now she was to be one of the glamorous party girls who had the whole night ahead of them. She was going to dance and drink, and have a good ol' time. It didn't matter to her who she was going to be with.

She approached the group of Junior girls, though with the way they were dressed they could have easily been mistaken for being in their twenties; college girls at least. And she didn't look any younger.

They hugged her and kissed her as if she was one of theirs; as if she had always been. Though Haley wasn't; she was better. Alyson put all of these pathetic girls to shame. Aly had chosen _her_ as her friend. Haley wasn't better than them just by association to the Senior crowd, she was better based on every possible criterion.

They were lucky to have her with them, she decided. But she played along nonetheless.

"You look so gorg, Haley!" Caitlin gushed. "You so need to go clubbing with us more often!"

"Oh, wow, totally!" Bianca agreed, nodding. "You're _hot!_"

"Told ya," Brooke winked at her friend. "Here's your fake ID, shove it in your pocket, put your game face on and let's go," Brooke handed Haley her brand new fake ID.

"Don't you already have a fake ID from going out with Chris?" Gabbi asked, interested.

"No," Haley said, looking at the fake ID and putting it in her pocket. "They never check our ID's when we go out," Haley brushed it off and ran a hand through her hair. This wasn't a complete lie, there was never a need to check her ID when she was out with Chris. Oh, whatever… she didn't owe these girls a thing.

"Ugh, we so need to get to that status," a girl Haley recognized from their lunches together said. Her name was something with an 'D'. Dana? Diana? Danielle?

"Well I don't know about you, Julia, but I'm already at that status," Brooke laughed at her friend.

"You wish."

Right, Julia… something with a 'J', not 'D'. Oops.

"You girls, ready?"

The six girls began making their way to the club.

Some guys sitting on a bench outside the club whistled to them. "Some _fine_ girls right there. You girls want to come with us?"

They just ignored them and continued walking, not even bothering to reply to that.

"Let's hope there aren't any asses inside tonight," Gabbi said to her friends.

Haley's heart was beating quickly while the bouncers were checking the ID's. What if Brooke accidentally made her fake ID wrong? She could just see it happening – all the girls getting inside with their ID's, because they had used them before. But her new one looked so fake that they weren't going to let her in.

Maybe her skirt was short enough and her heels tall enough for them to let her in on that fact alone? Haley could only hope.

Brooke took Haley's hand and signaled for her to take the hand of the girl behind her as the six girls made a link. "Hey Greg," Brooke said coming to the front of the line. "Would you let us in early tonight? I don't really want to stand in the line."

"You think you're better than everyone, Brooke?"

Brooke pretended to think for a second, "Yeah, I do." She pressed her lips together.

Greg chuckled.

"You don't think I'm better than everyone, Greg?" Brooke batted her eye-lashes. "That makes me very sad."

He shook his head, smiling, looking behind Brooke at the girls who were holding hands. "Lance, let these six beautiful ladies in. They're with me."

"I'm flattered, Greg. Save me a dance, okay?" Brooke winked and then turned to her friends. "Let's go in, girls."

Once in the club Haley was overwhelmed by the loud music and the amount of people on the dance floor. The party was already beyond its developing stages, bodies pressed against each other and alcohol in everyone's bloodstream.

It took Haley a few seconds to take it all in.

"I told you I could get inside without an ID," Brooke told Julia and the rest of the girls.

"That so doesn't count. You're just lucky the guy you happened to have slept with was standing outside," Julia argued.

Gabbi snorted. "Jules, it is more likely that Brooke has slept with the guy outside than not."

"Shut up!" Brooke gasped slapping her cheerleader-friend.

"It's so true and you know it."

"So what are we doing first? Dancing or drinking?" Caitlin asked, looking around.

"Well we are standing on the bar," Haley spoke up. She needed significant alcohol in her system. She wanted to get completely lost. The music wasn't intoxicating her yet, she needed that alcohol. "Let's drink."

"You said it," Brooke nodded. "What are we doing tonight? Tequila? Vodka?"

"What gets you drunk faster?" Haley asked, a second later regretting her question. She was supposed to know the answer to this. She wasn't supposed to be herself now.

"Both will get us there," Brooke laughed.

Surprisingly, no one paid attention to Haley's slip.

"Let's have the tequila," Haley suggested, remembering the taste of vodka as being revolting and acidic from the upperclassmen trip. Though the purpose of this alcohol wasn't for great taste, it was to get significantly tipsy.

"Tequila it is," Brooke leaned on the bar. "Six shots of tequila, please."

"Seven," Haley said and then turned to Brooke who was looking at her. "I want two."

"Me, too!" Bianca quickly said.

"Yeah, yeah, two now," Julia agreed.

"Haley's right. Two," Caitlin nodded.

"Two for all of us?" Brooke asked, and saw her four other friends nodding in unison. "Twelve shots of tequila," she looked back to the bartender. "Please," she smiled sweetly.

Haley looked to the bartender, confused as to why he wasn't asking for ID. Oh, right, this club was 21 and over.

Each girl put enough money for the tequila shots. Apparently they were already familiar with the price of each, so Haley just saw how much each girl was putting down and paid for her own two, as well.

"So, Haley, what's it like partying with Chris and his friends?" Bianca asked, smiling, as the six girls took a seat on the bar.

Haley looked at the girls and was about to say that she wouldn't know, but instead said: "A blast." Tonight was about being someone she wasn't, and that was who she intended to be. "I mean Chris and I just end up against a wall somewhere making out. But whatever…"

The girls laughed when they saw Haley was smiling.

"And what does Narayan think of you, Chris and Alyson being voted the Hottest Threesome on Tree Hill's Newest?"

Haley raised her brow to which Brooke replied, "The gossip site."

_Tree Hill's Newest_? That was a lame name. "Oh yeah… we don't really read that."

"Well, the voting was only in like two hours ago. Maybe they didn't talk about it yet," Caitlin suggested. As if someone didn't read the school gossip site! She refused to believe that.

"You know, if Lauren and Chris would still be together, I don't think Lauren, Chris and Alyson would win," Gabbi added.

"Then who? It couldn't be Chris, Narayan and Alyson. I mean it's always been two girls and one guy. You know, from those who won," Brooke said. "I think if Lauren and Chris were still together, then the three of them – Alyson, Lauren and Chris – would so win. I mean just because of Lauren and Alyson," she laughed.

"Has Chris forced you to make out with Alyson yet?" Caitlin asked, leaning towards Haley.

"Chris' girlfriends and ex-girlfriends," Gabbi rolled her eyes though she had a smirk on her face.

"No! It so wasn't Chris who made them do it!" Bianca said, coming to the protection of the guy who would never notice her in a million years.

"Bianca's right. It was when they were drunk, anyway."

"Yeah," Julia nodded. "Besides, everyone knows that Lauren has a huge crush on Alyson. That's why she's so mad at Haley, because now that Lauren's not with Chris, she can't have her drunken make-outs with Alyson."

"Oh whatever. Aly wanted to make out with Lauren, too. Besides, you know Lauren would do whatever Aly would ask her to do."

Gabbi turned to Haley, "Has Alyson ever flirted with you?"

"Once, when she was drunk," Haley shrugged it off.

The girls gasped. "Drunken words are sober thoughts!" one of them declared.

"She's so a closet-lesbian!" Julia said.

"What's a closet-lesbian? It's a closed-lesbian!" Bianca tried to correct her friend.

"No, it's a closet-lesbian," Julia argued.

"Alyson likes fucking Narayan too much to be a lesbian," Haley said, making the other girls quiet down. "So are we drinking or what?"

The five other girls looked at the 12 shots that had magically appeared before them.

Each girl took her two shots towards her.

"First one," Brooke said taking the first one to her lips.

"Wait," Haley said. "I want to purpose a toast, okay?"

"Yeah, totally," one of the girls agreed, the others nodded.

"To…" Haley thought, "to being popular, and the great joy it brings."

The girls agreed with Haley's inspirational first toast and took the shot.

_Oh jeez_… Haley thought. The tequila was definitely not any better than the vodka. But that wasn't its purpose to begin with.

"Second one…" Haley said, quickly taking the second one to her hand, and then saw the other girls taking the lime into their mouths. _Oops…_

"You're not going to take the lime, Haley?" Caitlin asked.

"I never have lime with my tequila," Haley said nonchalantly, as if having the lime was something only little Junior girls did. "We ready for the second one?"

"Yeah."

This time she already had one in mind… "To beautiful dreams and falling in-love," Haley downed the tequila shot so fast, she didn't even let her words process in the other girls' minds.

"We're so dancing," Julia said, getting out of the chair and grabbing the hand of the nearest girl.

Haley remained in her seat, unfamiliar with the momentary spin the alcohol was giving her.

While the other four girls left to the dance floor, Brooke and Haley remained in the bar. "You want to go dance?" Brooke asked.

"In a second," Haley said, what was she going to do if her head would start spinning when she was going to try and stand up?

"So… none of that really happened, right?" Brooke asked, in the most conversational tone she could master. "About clubbing with Chris' friends."

"And why the hell not?" Haley turned to Brooke, a little pissed off.

"Because it just doesn't sound like you."

"Right. And you're my best friend who knows everything about me."

Brooke ignored the comment, just as she had with every friend of hers who had a few drinks. Many girls have said much more hurtful things to her in the past when under the influence, anyway. She just didn't know it would take such a short time for the alcohol to start affecting Haley in that manner.

"Because partying all-night and being popular isn't fit for a nerd like me, right?" Haley started again when she saw Brooke wasn't replying.

"I didn't mean nerd."

"Then what did you mean? Hmm?"

"Not shallow," Brooke said, looking her friend in the eye.

"What does that word even mean?" Haley rolled her eyes, getting off the chair. "Are we dancing or what?"

"Haley, if you're going to drink anymore, please just don't mix drinks, okay?"

"I told you that I've been out before, okay?"

"I know; I get it. But I don't know how you club with Chris' friends and what they do. I'm telling you from experience that you shouldn't mix drinks. Tequila tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Haley said, going into the crowd of people, not even taking Brooke's hand.

She finally found the girls from her school… the girl from her school! What were they even to her? Her friends-for-a-night? She could've danced with any of the other people in the club and it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Hey Haley!" they said excitedly when they saw her. "Hi Brooke!"

"The Sexy Six, right?" Caitlin said happily. First the Fab Five and now the Sexy Six? This girl was so desperate to be a part of a 'Gorgeous Group'. Haley nearly laughed out loud at her own joke.

She started dancing, regardless, finally feeling the beat of the music through her entire body. She knew she was better, she knew she looked hot as hell, and the alcohol was only helping. She was dancing in perfect synch to the music, her hips moving to the beat. She couldn't help but think about her Senior Prom dancing with Nathan behind her.

His confirmation of how sexy she really was; their sweet… painful… sex afterwards that night; the feeling of being as close to someone as humanely possible…

She completely brushed that thought out of her mind. Tonight wasn't about Nathan. Besides, thinking of Dream Nathan was just going to make everything worse. Nathan wasn't really like that… that was just her imagination… though it was so real…

_Haley, it's 2007_, she reminded herself. _You're young, hot and not tied down to anyone._

She let herself feel the music again, looking around her at the girls dancing with her in their little circle. Haley turned to Brooke who was dancing next to her. She needed to dance with someone she knew and was her friend. Brooke was the closest to answering that description. The rest of them were just… groupies...

Brooke noticed that Haley was looking at her and smiled. "Aren't we just the sexiest girls in the room?"

"The Sexy Six, no?" Haley laughed, knowing how lame that sounded. Seriously, she couldn't even believe she was saying it.

"I meant…" Brooke leaned in to whisper in Haley's ear, "the two of us."

"Oh, so true," Haley agreed when Brooke took a step back.

Brooke wasn't bad at all… and she did remind Haley so much of a younger version of Alyson. That was so something Aly would say.

They were dancing for a good few songs, brushing guys off who would approach them.

Haley was growing frustrated. She wasn't going to get anywhere in this state. She was barely drunk! She didn't even feel tipsy… sucks...

She felt a pair of hands on her hips as someone stepped behind her. Haley stopped dancing and turned around to study said guy. "I don't know you… I don't think," she said to the guy, shaking her head as she left the girls and began walking to the bar.

Haley took a seat on the bar… so what was it she needed to order? Tequila? "Two shots of tequila," Haley ordered, taking the money from her boots.

The bartender nodded, and began pouring her drinks when he saw the money before him.

"Make it fast," Haley said annoyed.

When she had the two shots in-front of her she quickly downed them both. She didn't know where the hell she learned to down shots that way… maybe it was genetic. Taylor sure knew how to do it… one of her parents was very… Taylorish when they were young. That was for sure.

Oh! But she forgot her toasts! Umm… to life-changing kisses behind closet doors and underneath desks. Yeah, that was a good toast. She had such romantic first kisses, someone had to pay tribute to them!

"Hey," a guy took the seat next to her. "You have a boyfriend?"

She looked him over for a second before replying. "Two," she giggled, sliding the two empty tequila shots towards the bartender.

The guy chuckled. It sure looked like this girl had a sense of humor. "And are they here?"

Haley looked back at him pursing her lips. The guy was insanely good-looking; she did have to hand it to him. And he had brown eyes! Which would definitely not remind her of Nathan's cobalt ones. And he looked like somewhat of a frat boy.

"I left them home," Haley said looking back to the counter.

"I'm Josh," he introduced himself.

Haley studied him again, "Alyson. My friends call me Aly."

"I like that, Aly," he smirked at her, allowing the name to roll off his tongue.

"I said my friends," Haley smiled back. "I don't recall saying you're my friend."

"Okay then. Alyson for now?"

"Alyson. And not just for now," she said, as if it was a challenge. "So tell me, Josh, what university do you attend? Or are you one of those non-University people."

"I'm a Junior at Duke," he smiled.

"Ummhmm," Haley nodded, approvingly. "Apparently, I have a thing for older guys."

"'Older guys'? How much older than you am I?" he asked, interested. Though he did like where this conversation was going.

Haley shrugged. "College Freshman… or something like that," Haley narrowed her eyes.

"Gotta love the fake ID," he joked. "But that makes me older than you by only three years."

"One year, six years… what the hell's the difference?"

"So you want to dance, Alyson?" he asked the question that has been on his mind right after the one about the boyfriends.

"That depends: do you want to buy me a drink?" she asked trying her most seductive voice.

Josh laughed. "How many did you have?"

"Lost count," Haley shrugged. Really, she just wasn't bothered to do the simple math… how many did she have before the three she had now? Wait… did she just have three? Okay, saying she lost count wasn't a lie. This loud music was confusing the shit out of her. Besides, all this yelling she had to do when she had to have a conversation with someone. And it had to be pretty late, too. She wasn't used to being out at these times.

"Are you sure you should have another one?" Josh questioned.

"What are you, my dad? Because I don't see him anywhere around here," she looked him straight in the eye.

Josh smiled at her as he took out his wallet. "What do you want?"

"Vodka straight up!" Haley turned to the bartender immediately.

"Make that two," Josh said, taking out the dollar bills.

"Two? Okay, I owe you a longer dance, then!" Haley said, all of a sudden hyper. Some people had to pay to get shots and others only had to look hot. She loved being the latter.

Josh laughed again. "One's for me."

"Oh…" Haley said, sliding back onto her chair "well if you can keep up with me."

"I don't think that will be a problem," he assured her, smirking.

"Are you doubting my skills, Duke-boy?"

Wow, funny and hot… he really did win the jackpot tonight. "Not at all Miss College Freshman."

"Then how about you get me two shots now? Okay? Sounds good, right? I think it sounds good."

"And I think that after this shot, you owe me a drink," he smiled. "We'll talk about more shots afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal!" Haley said, noticing the shot that was just put before her. "Cheers!"

She took the shot without even saying another word to the guy next to her. She sure hoped he had more bills in that fat wallet of his.

Haley got off the chair and took Josh's hand, "Try keeping up with me, Duke-Boy. I'm really good at this dancing thing."

"You are, are you?" he smirked, letting her drag him to the dance floor.

"Hey!" Brooke grabbed onto Haley's shoulder when she saw her friend. "Where have you disappeared to?"

"This is Josh," she told Brooke with a smile. "I promised him a dance."

"How much more have you had to drink, Haley?" Brooke asked, worriedly, looking from Josh to Haley.

"Just one more shot. Jeez, calm down! I can't believe I go out clubbing and I have mom and dad with me. I thought I left them _home_."

"I thought you said you lost count," Josh looked at Haley, though he found this whole thing really funny.

"Yeah, what I had with _her_ and the one I had with _you_. I don't know how much that is, I'm really bad at math. How many did we have?" she turned back to Brooke.

"Two each," Brooke said, surprised at what Haley was saying. She didn't know Haley would be the type to dumb herself down for guys. Besides, what was she doing with this guy? She had Chris.

"Yeah, okay… two and the one I had with you. What's that?"

"Three," Josh chuckled.

"Yeah, three… three shots. Good… yeah… let's dance. Excuse me," she took Josh's hand and walked past Brooke.

Someone was definitely jealous that she had a guy with her, she smirked to herself as she turned towards Josh and began moving to the beat of the music, he putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

Confidence from the very beginning… how charming.

Yes, this was definitely good. From making out with Chris to dancing with random strangers at clubs; suck on _that_ Nathan.

She would've loved to see the look on his face. _Call me young one more time_, she would have dared him if he had been there with her.

But he wouldn't be there with her, would he? She wanted to laugh.

_This_ was the way she had wanted to feel from the second Brooke said 'Clubbing'. The room was spinning but it felt so _good_. She had never been so in-sync with the music. Her skin felt so sensitive, too.

Maybe she needed one more shot? What would happen then?

Josh took his hand away from Haley's hip and lifted her head with his hand, giving her a kiss on the lips.

All of a sudden, the gap between them widened. Someone's elbow dug into her back, and someone else was yelling over the music. Haley realized she was laughing. Kissing three guys in one month… this was just too funny considering how she was basically a lip-virgin last year. The humor of it all!

"Josh you're… you're funny… you really really are…" She pushed him playfully, shaking her head.

Suddenly, the floor fell from underneath her feet, and she was only able to keep her balance by grabbing hold of Josh's shirt.

She couldn't believe it. Any random stranger? It wasn't something against Chris personally… it was with everyone… the nausea… the headache… the… dizziness…the alcohol.

She looked around as the blurred colors before her began to disappear. She lost all sense of sight and balance, and the last thing she remembered was hitting that hard club floor and then a few gasps followed by someone screaming "Haley!"

Then it all went black.

_She spotted him looking at her from across the hall. Damn, he looked so good in that blue cap and gown. She would have jumped him right there if she hadn't already… besides, she vowed she was never going to have sex again. It was way too painful to do twice._

_ Well, that and the fact that they were in a school hallway surrounded by other students._

_ But God! He had to stop looking at her like that… she blushed, and immediately looked away from him. She noticed he was smiling for getting her all red. He was thinking about it… he was imagining her naked; and imagining their night together._

_ Screw you, Scott. She was going to show him later! He couldn't just make her blush in public and get away with it._

She could feel every single pulsation that went through her head and could swear that her stomach was pulsating too.

She didn't know how but she knew that there was a waste-can near the bed, so she pulled it towards her and threw up, her body hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Haley? Haley can you hear me?"

_ "_…_Now is the time for all of us to become the people we've always dreamed of being," Haley looked out to her Senior class, smiling. "This is your world. You're here; You matter," she smiled and found the eyes of the guy who captured her heart this year. He was smiling up at her as she was standing there at the Valedictorian stand. He was so proud of her, she could see that. He had made her life richer in every sense of the word. The love she had for him made her heart ache. It was the most beautiful pain she had ever felt._

_ She found her two best friends, sitting in the crowd only a few seats apart. Lindsey Strauss and Lucas Scott… how could she have ever gotten to this day without them by her side? Lucas her best friend since before elementary school, and Lindsey the best addition to the duo she could've asked for. They were her saviors._

_ "The world is waiting," she finished up her speech and walked back to her seat on stage as the rest of the student body began clapping for her and her speech._

_ Now all that was left was the declaration to move the cap's tassel from left to right and throw the caps in the air. After that, she would officially become a Tree Hill alumnus, she would never be a high school Senior again._

_ But for the first time in weeks, she wasn't feeling sadness about this part of her life being over. She was going to be grateful for what she had, and welcome the unknown. Whatever the next year was going to hold for her, it was going to be an adventure. She knew that she could make a long-distance relationship with Nathan work, and she knew she could trust him alone in college. And she would see her friends often, too. They were in the same country after all. She was going to the West Coast, not Europe._

_ Whatever life would throw her way, she was prepared._

The unbearable pulsations forced her eyes open a second time, but the urge to throw up was less intense now. She sat up slowly. She was too dizzy to see anything. Everything was all out of focus.

"Hey," she heard someone call out. "Pick the one in the middle!" she saw a figure before her raising its hand. Haley blinked a few times and let the figure come into focus. Why did it feel like the bed was spinning?

Brooke got up and walked towards said spinning bed. "You've hit it a little hard tonight," she told her friend.

Haley wanted to reply to that… but it took her some time to realize what the girl meant by _tonight_. All she could remember was what happened during the _day_… which was graduation… with Nathan…

But within a minute she realized what was happening. It was only a dream. It was beautiful and poetic… but it was a dream. What would have made her heartbroken to find out made her happier than she thought possible. Her dreams were back! She knew there were more! Ordinarily, she would've been mad at the dreams for being gone for a week! Whatever that meant. But they were just so perfect.

"Here, have some water," Brooke handed Haley a water bottle and wouldn't let her friend rest until she drank at least half.

"Don't worry about the rumors that will come out of this," Brooke continued. "I'll take care of it. This will never get out."

Haley lowered the water bottle, finally realizing what she had to do. Her dreams were going to make her stronger this time, not weaker. She was going to take control of her life; not letting other people run it for her.

Everything was clear now. Whatever the consequences would be, she would face them. Because living like this was no longer an option.

"Brooke," she said, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat and started again, "Brooke, I need you to confirm a rumor for me."

The brunette looked confused but willed her friend to keep talking with her gaze.

"I need you to say I've been cheating on Chris."

* * *

**A/N: Before you say that Haley was very OOC in the club, please keep in mind that alcohol tends to make people OOC ;). That's also why the title of the chapter is what it is… haha.**

**But I would love some comments on what you thought of the chapter! Thank you for reading =).  
**


	37. Perfect Now

**Oh God. I can't believe how long it took me to write this! I actually started writing this chapter three weeks ago. Damn.**

**And something else I can't believe… I was going to post this chapter a few hours ago until someone called from my squadron and said that everyone needs to get to our base ASAP. It was awful (and never happened to me before)… I just got back half an hour ago, traveling the streets of Israel at midnight.**

**But enough with unimportant details. Here's the next chapter… I'm taking my laptop with me this weekend when I'm closing base. So I'm most likely going to spend at least SOME time writing.**

**But before I let you guys read… who's excited for OTH's season eight premiere this week? (*GASP*). I can't believe it's here already!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

_**Perfect Now**_

The silence that came after Haley's request surprised even her, but no words were coming out of her mouth either. The change in Brooke's facial expression was so dramatic.

It was true; to the outside world she and Chris had no problems. Tree Hill High would sure be amazed to find out how many issues she and Chris truly had. But really, her in particular.

The fairytale couple of the school just wasn't that anymore… nor had they ever been.

"You don't have to write it," Haley told Brooke as soon as she allowed herself to get over the surprise of Brooke's shock. "I'll create an account and write it myself. You just have to confirm it for me. You know, because you're a reliable source."

"Haley, did you cheat on him?" Brooke finally found the words she had wanted to ask. But really, even if she had, why would she want such a thing to come to light? This should be something that someone would want to keep buried; especially someone like Haley who hated attention- and this negative attention especially.

"Brooke, please!" Haley pleaded. If she hadn't been sitting up in Brooke's bed, she would have dropped to her knees.

"Haley, that's social suicide!" Brooke tried to reason with her, the shock of Haley's first request never leaving her. Haley had cheated on Chris and she wanted the whole school to know. What kind of reality did she enter?

"I'm begging you, Brooke." Haley looked at her with somber eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked. "Who did you cheat on Chris with?"

Haley remained silent.

"This isn't worth it, Haley. This won't make you feel less guilty than you're feeling. Just bury it, okay? Don't tell anyone… especially Chris. Just, just… I don't know. Don't write that rumor. It doesn't matter if you've cheated on him. No one has to know."

"I didn't cheat on him," Haley said, the statement shocking Brooke that much more. Now nothing made sense. If Haley wasn't doing this as some strange form of confession then why was she making up such a thing?

"This isn't going to make you more popular if that's what you're aiming for," Brooke finally said after some thought. Her friend had changed so much! Coming up with unthinkable plans to make herself more popular than she already was. Only she probably didn't understand that cheating on Chris would make others see her as a horrible person and a whore that no one would want to be associated with, and not some amazing and sexy temptress that everyone would want.

"I don't want to be more popular, Brooke!" This was going to be impossible. How could she explain to Brooke why she wanted that rumor spread and eventually seen as the truth?

She just desperately needed a change, and the second Brooke mentioned the gossip site she knew that it was her ticket out. It was the fastest way to get to the entire student body.

Besides, Chris wasn't an ordinary high school boy. No guy liked to be dumped, but Chris Keller's ego was four times as big as that of any Tree Hill guy. He wouldn't let any girl break up with him; especially not a Junior who, before dating him, was a complete nobody.

If this break-up wasn't going to be blown out of proportion, it wouldn't happen. With Chris and his group of friends everything had to be on a grand-scale. It was just the way they worked.

And Chris wouldn't let a girl he really liked go just because she wanted out. That is why he took advantage of Lauren, that is why he made sure that his Freshman break-up with Alyson was initiated by him and that everyone knew that it was.

Finally, Chris wasn't going to break-up with Haley unless he had absolutely no choice. She could tell he was smitten by her. Haley never heard of him before and therefore couldn't compare her relationship with him to what his previous relationships looked like. But all it took was a comment from Alyson regarding how he had fallen for her and listening to a few gossip queens talk about Chris and his ex-girlfriends to confirm her suspicions.

This was the only way to do it. And though she would hate the scale this had to come to, she accepted it for the sake of her mental health.

Haley sighed. "You're not going to understand this, Brooke. So please stop trying to make sense out of what I'm asking. I can't explain it to you either. The only thing I can say is that this is the only way for me not to have any nights like these. I can't be in the situation I'm in right now."

"What has he done to you?" Brooke asked her in a serious tone. "Has he hit you? Abused you in any way? What situation are you talking about?"

Haley shook her head; this was the last thing she needed. She didn't want Chris to end up being seen as an abusive boyfriend, which was also another reason why she was turning herself into the bad guy.

"Chris has been incredibly sweet," Haley told Brooke. Oh, great… the more she would talk, the more confused Brooke was going to get. "I just can't be in a relationship with him right now. I just – I don't know how to explain this to you. Just please trust me that this is the best option for me. Help me out. I rarely ask you of anything, but this is something I really need."

Brooke looked at her friend silently. She was right; she was never going to understand why Haley had requested this of her. But to see Haley in the state she was in now was more than Brooke could bear. She could tell something was up with Haley the second she had asked for two shots back in that club. Since when was Haley one to drink?

But she brushed it off, letting herself believe that it was a habit she picked up from her Senior friends. But when she was walking clumsily towards the dance floor with an unknown guy at hand, Brooke was convinced something was wrong. The Haley that was flirtatiously dancing with random strangers and snapping at her close friends was not the Haley that she knew and loved. This girl was somebody else.

That was why she had kept a close eye on the two. If she hadn't been watching, she wouldn't have found out about Haley collapsing until at least half an hour later.

Brooke called a cab and sent her friends a text explaining that she and Haley had called it a night. "We didn't like the music," was what she had said to them; they didn't need to know about any of the things that happened.

And here she was, sitting before Brooke with her dark eye make-up smudged and her hair a complete mess. She looked awful and completely broken. This wasn't just any request, this was one that, if granted, could free Haley from the pain and burden she was feeling; or so it seemed.

And who was she to deny Haley that peace of mind? What _was _Haley asking of Brooke to do, anyway? Just to press that button which Brooke pressed so many times before: 'confirm rumor'. Should it matter to Brooke what rumor she was confirming? At the end of the day did the rumors even matter? Should Brooke consider Chris' emotions in this? Or should she trust Haley knew what she was doing?

She had never contemplated the subject of confirming a rumor so much in the past. Before all she did was press that button and go on with her life. But tonight wasn't just an ordinary night, and this girl sitting before her was not a run of the mill high school student, either.

"I'll do it," Brooke finally said, unable to believe what she had just agreed to. But she trusted Haley and Haley's judgment. For as long as Brooke had known her, Haley has always been a mindful girl. She never rushed into things and always thought everything through. And it was this that convinced Brooke that she should use her good gossip name to confirm this rumor which Haley requested.

While Brooke was having her own thoughtful moment, so was Haley. Only Haley's thoughts were based on a shocking revelation; she wasn't asking Brooke to confirm a false rumor.

Chris Keller was, in-fact, being cheated on by Haley James. For Haley was having a secret affair with her teacher, Nathan Scott.

This realization made Haley's heart painfully flutter in her chest.

Nathan's whole decoy idea was grand for the both of them, but Chris and his emotions weren't considered through it all. Chris was being used by Haley and Nathan for the purpose of fooling the entire student body.

Haley had become what she had always despised; an inconsiderate and selfish high school girl. How could she have judged Lauren for dating Chris to get to Narayan just a few weeks ago when here she was, doing the same exact thing?

This whole thing with Chris was always an act, but for Chris it was sincere. What would he say if he ever found out about her? He sure as hell would give her the treatment she deserved.

And she needed to be treated that way by Chris. That would be her punishment.

"I'll do it," Brooke said after a long moment of silence between the two girls.

Haley looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. She nodded.

* * *

She had no idea why, but when she saw Chris and Alyson talking to each other from across the cafeteria, Haley was terrified.

She had already put the rumor up on the site, but it wasn't confirmed yet. Brooke decided that the rumor needed to spread first before giving it the kiss of death. Well, Haley's kiss of death.

Besides, if it wasn't necessary to involve Brooke and to actually confirm the rumor, then why do it? Maybe Chris would break up with her without making her go through all the trouble. She doubted it, but the thought alone was enough to calm her fears a little bit.

That was, until now.

Haley pulled on her bag uneasily and took a deep breath before making her way to what had become her usual seat over the past few weeks. It would sure feel weird when she wouldn't need to make that way across the cafeteria anymore.

_Haley James is cheating on Chris Keller_, _Haley James is cheating on Chris Keller_, _Haley James is cheating on Chris Keller_… please Chris! Don't make Brooke confirm it.

"…we've never had reason to believe that stupid site so don't start now," she could hear Aly's voice. Haley made sure to slow down her pace. "Let this rumor die down like the rest of them and then-"

Damien cleared his voice signaling towards the approaching Junior girl. Alyson and Chris immediately turned around to look at Haley.

Haley was expecting to see Chris in a more bewildered state, it sure sounded like Alyson had to do some convincing to keep Chris from inquiring further. But Haley was surprised to see him smile. That was, right after he got over the shock of seeing her there.

"Hey babe," Chris got up and gave Haley a quick peck.

"I-uh, hey," Haley replied. She looked between all of her Senior friends for what must have been a little too long because Chris had to pull on her hand to get her to sit down. She must've forgotten that was usually done during lunchtime; sitting.

When she took her seat, she scolded herself. She couldn't act like something was wrong; that wasn't part of the plan. Right now she needed to act as if she was completely clueless to anything on the rumor site.

Maybe it was a good thing that Alyson and Chris had talked about it. She was afraid that perhaps Chris hadn't even heard about the rumors; kind of like him not reading the gossip site would make him immune to it. If this was the case, Chris would never find out about the rumors and the words in the halls of the school would just stay there and die out.

Things were going according to plan; Haley should've been glad. But something stopped her from feeling this joy. And at this point in time, she had no idea what it was.

She didn't even realize she was staring at the table until Alyson was trying to get her attention. "Are you alright?" the blonde asked concerned, resting her fork on the plate.

"What?" Haley looked up at her. "Yeah, fine," she faked a smile. Ugh, _snap out of it Haley!_

So Chris knew about the rumor but decided to ignore it. After all, rumors were just rumors. He had no reason to believe that site.

But that just meant that once the rumor was confirmed, Chris would know about it. And then Alyson's convincing wouldn't be as helpful.

Haley looked around the cafeteria and could see that many people were looking towards the group, whispering. No one was being really discreet.

The Seniors at her table were having a conversation, but Haley couldn't hear a word of it. But she felt like Chris was forcing himself to participate.

It was all so frustrating.

There wasn't supposed to be an in-between! There was supposed to be a pre-Rumor, which was what was before, and a post-Rumor which was Chris breaking up with her. This in-between was going to be absolute torture.

"Haley, what's up with you?" Alyson stopped mid-conversation to ask her friend.

"What?" Haley snapped out of it. Jeez, this was the second time she was being called out on acting spacey. She really needed to stop this zombie act. "I'm so sorry. I got like four hours of sleep," she lied.

"What were you doing up so late? Or did you wake up early?" Alyson asked, curious. Just in case there was something suspicious after all.

"Homework," Haley replied naturally. It was the first thing to come to her mind, and very plausible too with all of her classes.

"Are you really that much of a nerd?" Damien joked. Haley just smiled in response.

"Okay, so how about an interesting subject change – what do you think of being part of the Hottest Threesome this year?" Alyson smirked.

"Wh-What?" Haley asked, shocked. These Seniors were not supposed to be reading the gossip site or even discuss it! They told her that multiple times.

"You know: Chris, you and me?" Aly continued. "On the gossip site."

"The gos- I don't go on there," Haley said. What was Alyson trying to get at? Wasn't she the one who was trying to convince Chris not to believe what they read on it? Why was she bringing up information from the gossip site? "I didn't even know there was one until Chris and I started dating and my friend Brooke told me about it."

Alyson nodded, "Then let me fill you in…"

Haley could feel her heart twist in her chest. _It says that you're cheating on Chris_… she could just hear Aly complete her sentence. She wasn't prepared for this anymore. She couldn't have everyone at the table ask her about the unconfirmed rumor and then attack her. She wasn't ready for that. She needed a whole night of mentally preparing herself for this torture before coming to the cafeteria and turning into a steak thrown into a lion's den. She couldn't face them now. Please not now!

"… each year the gossip site votes for 'The Hottest Threesome' based on a few nominations. And guess who won this year?" Alyson smiled.

"Chris, you and me," Haley repeated Alyson's words from two minutes earlier.

Aly nodded. "It's the _only_ part of the gossip site I ever follow or believe in."

Haley could hear Alyson stress the word 'only'. Aly didn't believe the rumor, and she was telling her this story just to let her know that. Haley wanted to hug Aly for calming her nerves. She didn't know why she was so grateful about Alyson not believing the rumor, but she just was.

"Why do you believe in it?" Haley asked Alyson after getting over how thankful she was.

Alyson leaned forward and whispered, "Because I'm always part of the threesome."

Haley laughed. "You think that Chris, you and me would be the hottest threesome?" she asked, and took a quick look to Narayan. Poor guy… he had to go through this too often: Alyson's flirtations with Damien seemed to never end, and now the entire school chose Chris as the guy in the threesome with Narayan's girlfriend… who just so happened to be Chris' ex. Well, maybe that's the price he had to pay for being one of Chris Keller's best friends; in the mind of the high schoolers' Chris was always going to have the upper hand.

Alyson shrugged. "Well, don't you think it's messy when two of the three are in a relationship? I think it could be less problematic if it wasn't with Chris, you know? What with him dating you and having a past with me. But the worst part would be him becoming overly jealous when he realizes we're more hot for each other than we are for him," Aly looked towards Chris and winked.

"Get over yourself, Aly," Chris put his arm around Haley's shoulders and pulled her towards him. _Finally_, Haley thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hit your 'Jealous Boyfriend' spot," Alyson mocked.

Haley looked up at Chris and smiled. This was going to be so much harder than she thought it would be. Why couldn't these Seniors just be assholes like she had originally thought they would be? If only they were, this would have been so simple. But she got attached to them and to the feeling she had when she was with them.

But now really wasn't the time to back out. She had to remember how sick she had become during these past few weeks. She was going to have complete hell after this breakup, but hopefully things would calm down afterwards and she would have a normal life again.

Chris smiled back at her and gave her a peck.

_I'm so sorry Chris…_

_

* * *

_

"And why is one source not enough?" Haley asked confused. Having more people involved in this was never her intention. Why couldn't this be as easy as it was in her head?

Besides, she really didn't want to include _her_. Since the Upperclassmen trip she knew exactly who she needed to avoid. And this girl was definitely on the top of her list.

"Because in the history of the gossip site, a rumor is only considered fact when two people confirm it- cheerytiger3, which is me, and RunnerChick297, who I'm ninety percent sure is Jenny Huston."

"Isn't the whole thing supposed to be anonymous? How do you know it's Jenny?" Haley began to panic. If it wasn't anonymous, and it was common knowledge that cheerytiger3 was Brooke, and Brooke would confirm the rumor then it would be as if Haley would tell Chris, through Brooke, that she was cheating on him. She liked that even if the rumor was confirmed, it would still not be a one hundred percent true fact. If she wanted it to play like that she could've just uploaded a video message onto the gossip site in which she would declare "My name is Haley James and I'm cheating on my boyfriend, Chris Keller".

She felt like there still needed to be a certain anonymity in this. Or else it just

wouldn't work!

"Relax," Brooke said when she saw the horror in Haley's eyes. "No one knows I'm cheerytiger3. I'm very discreet about it. Even my friends don't know that's my gossipname – just you."

"Then how do you know about Jenny and her… gossipname?"

"Because…" Brooke started, and from her tone Haley could tell this was going to be a story as opposed to a short explanation, "once when I was at this party and got relatively drunk, and randomly decided to sleep with the guy I was making out with… well, the second before that, we were outside and someone had just run past us. No one else saw us. But the day after that, my exact words were posted on the gossip site. 'Before having sex with Danny Laguardia, Brooke Davis drunkenly said that the stars were telling her the time was right'," Brooke recalled. Haley could tell she had read this specific piece of gossip dozens of times. "All I could remember from the running girl was the pink Nike sports bra she was wearing. I remembered thinking that it was cute and I wanted one just like it – don't judge me I was drunk. Well, anyway, a week after that I was sitting in the park and guess who I see running on this exact pavement? Jenny Huston wearing that too cute pink Nike sports bra."

Brooke remained silent contemplating the rumor she had repeated to Haley. "God, I hate her."

Haley allowed Brooke to dwell on that hate until she asked her next question, "What did you do about Jenny's rumor?"

"I confirmed it," Brooke replied looking into Haley's surprised eyes. "To keep my cover. I mean if I confirm a rumor that paints me in a negative light, no one would suspect that the girl who confirmed it was me."

Wow, this whole gossip site was like some business world combined with politics. Who knew people actually put thought into which rumors to confirm and what that would do to advance their Gossip careers?

"So we need to get her to confirm that I'm cheating on Chris?" Haley asked, still not liking the sound of this. But she had to trust Brooke, she _was_ the Gossip Queen after all.

Brooke nodded.

"And how do we get her to do that?"

Brooke took a few more seconds to think. "You sit on this bench right here," she put both her hands on Haley's shoulders and lowered her down by pushing her gently until Haley was sitting. "You take out your pretty little cell phone and talk to me on it; only it's not me, it's your Fake Secret Boyfriend."

Haley looked at Brooke, terrified. "I can't do it, Brooke."

"Sure you can," she assured her sitting down next to her friend. "I'm going to tell you exactly what to say. All you need to do is act, okay? I'm sure you got a few pointers from your Senior Actress friend."

Haley shook her head fervently, "No, Brooke. I can't act. Acting isn't like a virus! I didn't 'catch' Aly's talent just by sitting next to her! I can't – there's no… I can't convince her. This is impossible. Why can't you just confirm it like we planned and that's it? You never told me about this part of the plan!" she began freaking out. This wasn't necessary!

"Calm the hell down Crazy Girl. Take it one step at a time. This is Jenny Huston. It won't take much to convince her you've been cheating on Chris Keller. You remember how much she hated you. She doesn't want anything more than to out you; she's practically praying for an opportunity like this."

"But I'm nervous Brooke," and she really was. Her voice would break in the middle, or her hands would shake too much. It would be too obvious she was lying.

"Perfect," Brooke smiled. "You're not supposed to be calm when you're talking to your Not-Supposed-to-Be-Fake-Boyfriend in a public place. Correct or incorrect?"

"Correct," Haley nodded, looking down at her hands. "How long until she passes through?"

Brooke looked down at her watch. "Three hours. Okay? So you have enough time to calm down and get your act together."

* * *

After the two parted, each to her own house, and Haley contemplated what she had to do alone, she requested Brooke not come with her. She would be able to concentrate better if she put the element of truth into it. That was why she told Brooke she would not talk to her on the phone, either. She couldn't base this on her actual life with Brooke whispering into the phone every single word she had to say.

She wasn't going to call Nathan, but she was going to pretend like she was talking to him. After all, she was great at pretending now. She had become a master of it.

She could act out any number of her conversations with Nathan, and each roll play would be convincing enough for Jenny to believe. Though the conversation she had in mind wasn't one that had happened with Nathan.

Ordinarily, giving someone she hated the satisfaction of outing her would not be something that Haley would want to do. But for some reason, she didn't care about that now. She was more than willing to give Jenny that satisfaction. Because by outing Haley, Jenny would actually be doing her a favor.

Haley took the seat on the bench she sat in earlier that day and looked at her cell phone's time. Brooke told her Jenny was pretty exact, almost on the second. She hadn't asked Brooke how she knew the exact second Jenny Houston would pass by this specific bench, but she didn't need to know either.

All that mattered now was to get this thing over and done with; to convince yet another person in Tree Hill that she was cheating on Chris.

Some people had already confirmed her rumor, but there would always be those random people who confirmed rumors for the heck of it. Or at least that's what Brooke had told her.

It was true what Brooke had said about Jenny, though. She would look for anything to screw over Haley. The girl had it in for her, and all because she was popular. And that was definitely something that Haley wasn't before.

Funny thing, too. If she wasn't dating Chris, she and Jenny could have had some common ground. Not that that was something Haley had wanted with Jenny, but it was just interesting to think about; how different her life would've been if she wasn't Chris' girlfriend… if she didn't say 'yes'… if she didn't go inside that closet… if she didn't attend that Senior party…

Now the question that begged to be asked was: would she take it back? It was clear to Haley that she wanted to break things off with Chris, but did that mean she didn't want them to ever exist? Would she take back the time she spent with her Seniors? She did still call them her friends, after all.

Haley looked to her cell phone a second time, and turned her head to the left. A figure had just turned into the pavement leading to where Haley was sitting.

She took a deep breath and put the cell phone to her ear.

A few more seconds past before she began her one-woman act.

"No, no I can't. They caught onto us," Haley made sure to say loud enough so the approaching figure could hear, but not too loud as to not make it obvious. "I can't Friday, that's when Chris and I are supposed to meet…" she made sure not to look at Jenny as she was passing by her. She had obviously slowed down her running pace to hear the rest of the conversation, "yes… fine…No, Sunday's fine. Just don't tell anyone. It's a good thing you don't go to my school, then. Bye."

She closed her phone and watched Jenny Houston disappear into the distance.

* * *

Haley wasn't quite sure when exactly was the point of no return. But after her conversation with Brooke that night, she was sure it was sometime then.

"She confirmed it twenty minutes ago," Brooke told her without any form of 'hello' once Haley had answered the phone.

Haley knew what this meant. This meant Brooke was waiting for Haley's okay to confirm the rumor herself.

"There's no going back, Hales. Are you sure about this?"

The 'yes' Haley was supposed to say caught in her throat. This wasn't just any rumor, and both Haley and Brooke knew that. This would change Haley's, and Chris', world.

She didn't want to lose Alyson as a friend, either. She enjoyed spending time with Narayan, Damien and even Chris. But none of them compared to who she was and the way she felt with Aly.

She was the friend that Haley believed she would never have in this school. Sure she was shallow and superficial most times, and Haley was extremely disappointed to find out that Aly's breakthrough conversation with her was just an overdramatic act that she had played with everyone just to make them feel special. But there was still something in this relationship that was very hard to give up.

This rumor wouldn't just break her and Chris up. It would break her off from the rest of his friends, _her_ friends.

She was about to officially dub them as her only friends in that school until she remembered the girl on the other line.

Brooke had really come through for her, in a way she couldn't even imagine. The way she had taken care of her the night they went out as if it was the most obvious thing; her support with her friendship with the Seniors; the way she stood up to those girls in their cabin when they started saying horrible things about Haley; and now this.

Perhaps Brooke wasn't a younger version of Alyson, but instead Alyson an older version of Brooke.

Alyson was the less complicated friendship because Haley could start from scratch. With Brooke she had a friendship story with a history, with many complications already instilled. There were other people involved that Haley had felt came between the two, with Alyson there weren't.

She didn't want to lose Alyson, but she had Brooke… which was more than a girl could ask for, even if she did come with a rather annoying group of friends.

Reaching that conclusion, and finally coming to the realization that she couldn't go on like this she gave Brooke her final word of consent. "Yes".

She had made her decision, and she knew she wasn't going to back out of it. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was afraid.

* * *

Today was different. She saw it everywhere. Where yesterday the students who were looking at her and whispering were the ones who were more involved with gossip and were concerned with the popular crowd's lives, today it seemed that at least ninety percent of the student body were in on it.

Haley didn't want to make her way across that cafeteria. She didn't deserve to, and now the entire student body knew it too.

Brooke's confirmation really was the kiss of death. But it wasn't the nail that shut the coffin. That would be Chris' break-up, which she guessed would happen sometime in the next five minutes.

Haley pulled on her bag nervously, something that had become an unbreakable habit of hers.

Her heart was beating quickly as she approached the Senior table.

She played and replayed this situation in her mind multiple times. Chris could choose to be polite about it and break-up with her quietly, or he could choose to play it nasty and make a great big scene. She really couldn't blame him if he was going to yell at her in-front of the entire cafeteria. She deserved it, too. And taking into account how big his personality was, he was most likely going to embarrass her as much as she embarrassed him. After all, when he found out Lauren was using him, he used her right back.

There would be no reason for this to be any different. Chris sure believed in the principle 'Eye for an Eye'.

She was expecting to see their hate-filled eyes look up at her and for one of them to begin yelling at her, but instead she saw the group's fallen faces, as if begging her to tell them something else.

She found Chris among them and locked eyes with him. "Can we talk?" he asked her, to which she nodded.

Chris stood up and went out of the cafeteria through the door that was conveniently located right next to their table. He pushed through it and held it open for Haley.

There was silence as he closed the door after him. She waited for him to speak.

"I trust you more than I listen to stupid rumor sites," he began, taking Haley by complete surprise. "All you have to say is that you haven't been cheating and I'll believe you."

The silence continued, and she swore a more deafening silence never existed in her life.

She thought she would have to step up her performance in order to pull off this break-up, but the tears that covered her eyes didn't even give her the chance to complete a thought.

There he was, standing before her, begging her to tell him differently. He would've taken her word over the entire school's. He took her away from everyone's accusing gaze to a more private location to talk to her; he told her that all those other girls who talked badly about her weren't worth it. Here he was, willing to believe anything she would tell him. And here she was, cheating on him and spreading rumors that could break him.

She didn't deserve him as her boyfriend. She didn't deserve to even have him in her life.

If she hadn't met Nathan maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick when she kissed Chris. Maybe it really was all in her head.

But even if it was, he didn't deserve to be her decoy. He deserved a girl who would love him and want to be with him because of who he was. No one who would want him because he's Chris Keller, no one who would want him just to get to his best friend, and definitely no Junior nobody who was using him to cover up her relationship with her teacher. He didn't deserve any more Lauren Tayses and Haley Jameses in his life.

Haley's sharp intake of breath almost made her choke, as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Haley, can you tell me that? Can you tell me you haven't been cheating?"

She could tell that all he needed in order to run to her, to be by her side and to hug her tightly to him was her word of confirmation.

Haley couldn't look up at him; she has seen enough of the pain she had caused him. But she forced herself to do it. She had to push herself through this break-up.

She shook her head, but couldn't say a word.

Chris looked at Haley in absolute astonishment. She could tell that he wouldn't let himself believe any of it until this moment. He would've believed anything she would have told him, no matter how absurd.

She thought nothing mattered more to him than his ego. She thought that his reputation was all that mattered in his world. But she was wrong. The one thing that was above all of that to him was her.

"I guess this won't come as much of a surprise to you," Chris said, not bothering to cover up the hurt in his voice, "but we're done."

He wiped at his eyes and then turned his back to her and walked back into the cafeteria, leaving Haley alone in the hall, full of sorrow and regret.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the lack of Nathan. I promise some Nathan in the next chapter!**

**Please let me know what you thought! Even if it's critical.**


	38. Hate That I Love You

**As promised, I wrote up the next chapter while I was on base this weekend.**

**As you can probably tell, this chapter is pretty short compared to some of the other ones. It is literally half the length of chapter thirty seven. It's not intentional, but this was what I had in the outline.**

**Though what I can say is that this chapter is NOT a filler. So keep that in mind if you're feeling disappointed. Besides, I have a few days where I'm not going to be on base as much, so the next chapter might just be online sooner than you think. And I think you all know that always depends on the amount of feedback I get on the previous chapter, you know, before I can write the next one. I'm not being The Review Police, just telling you the truth.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_**Hate That I Love You**_

There were two specific treatments that every high schooler dreaded. The first was to be invisible; to have to look to the floor when walking the halls while knowing that no one in that entire building cared. The second was to have everyone look at you, judging and hating your every quality; most people wishing you would stumble and fall with every step you took.

And right this second, Haley wished that her life had consisted of the former treatment. If only she could be invisible; if only no one cared for her; that way they wouldn't all look at her with so much hate in their eyes. And it sure did feel like it was _everyone_.

Haley clutched her books to her chest and looked to the floor. She needed this day to be over; she couldn't take it anymore. With every person she past, and every look she got she felt that sting in her heart and those tears threatening to cover her eyes. Her throat had been sore all day from holding in the tears.

What would the high school administration do to her if she just bolted out the door now? Just an unexcused absence. Would they call her parents? Would it matter?

Haley forced herself to walk past the door. She had to endure one more class until she could leave. One more class, but one thousand more judgmental stares in her direction.

And she feared that this was only the beginning of what would become her worst year in high school.

* * *

The staff room had actually grown on him since the first time he had stepped foot in it. And he rather enjoyed speaking to Jake and Peyton as well.

Though nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to hear in the staff room that today.

"The whole student body is in chaos," Peyton said as she came in and sat down next to Jake and across Nathan.

"And why would that be?" Jake asked, Nathan looking up at the curly blonde.

"Some super-couple broke up," Peyton explained. "Actually one of your former students," she turned to Jake. "One of your favorites, actually."

"And who would that be?" Nathan asked, looking between the two. Not that he cared much for school gossip, but if Peyton was bringing it up then it might have some substance. Though he doubted it.

"Haley James and Chris Keller," Peyton said, taking a peanut from the open bag in-front of Jake. "Come to think about it, didn't you bring them up and asked us why they were dating a few weeks back?" she looked towards Nathan who was sitting there in complete disbelief. _Haley and Chris what?_

Judging by Nathan's expression, he wasn't going to reply to Peyton's queston. "I would say that's good because she's too good for him," Peyton continued, "but the word that's going around is that she cheated on him."

"Excuse me, what?" Nathan asked, straightening up in his chair. "What did she do?"

"She cheated on him," Peyton repeated. "Apparently, she's just as low as he is. Maybe even worse."

"No," Nathan shook his head. "She's not the type."

_Calm down, Nathan, _he told himself. _You're being see-through here!_ But he didn't know how to hide the outrage in his eyes.

"Everyone's been talking about it. They broke up during their lunch break," Peyton told him. "You should hear what some of these students are saying about her. I'd feel bad for her if it wasn't for what she's done."

* * *

Being home alone could not be good for her after the day she just had. Haley wanted to cry into someone's arms. And right now that person was her best friend.

She thought she could hold in her tears, but the second she saw him she broke down. Luckily, this was the one day of the week where the café was closed so there were no customers present to witness her dramatic entrance.

He had her sitting down with a cup of hot chocolate in a matter of minutes.

"Surely you didn't expect everyone to be friends with you after cheating on their celebrity," Lucas said when she completed her story.

Haley shook her head. "I knew it was going to be bad. But I didn't know it was going to be like this. You should see them, Luke, the way they look at me. They don't even have the decency to pretend not to look. I don't know how I'm going to get through this school year."

"I don't know how many more days like this you're going to have," Lucas told her honestly. "But it might get better."

"And it might not," Haley looked up at him, her voice cracking mid-sentence. "Maybe I should transfer schools."

"Don't be ridiculous-" Lucas started but couldn't complete his sentence.

"I mean how could I be so stupid?" Haley shook her head frustratedly, new tears falling down her cheeks. "And you should have seen him, Lucas. You should have seen the way he looked at me. He was begging me to just say 'no'. And I couldn't even speak. I couldn't say a word. And that look in his eyes afterwards. He wasn't even mad, he was just… he was so hurt. I deserve this. I deserve everyone hating me."

"No one hates you," Lucas put his hand on Haley's shoulder, she shaking her head.

"They all do," Haley bit her bottom lip as the tears continued to fall.

Haley's cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached to it instinctively. "It's Nathan," she said, taking a breath before opening up the text message. "He wants to talk."

* * *

She didn't know why she went to his house again. The second he texted her about needing to talk, she seemed to always just show up.

Though she knew that due to the secret status of their relationship they couldn't really _talk_ anywhere else. And she really didn't want to do it over the phone. There was something about fighting in person that was so much more appealing to her at this point in her life. Maybe she just needed someone to yell at her, if Chris was unwilling to do it, Nathan would surely step in.

When he opened the door and saw her, Haley saw his eyes were filled with maniac outrage. This wasn't going to be just any fight.

"You wanted to-"

"Who the hell gave you permission to break up with him?" Nathan yelled loudly, not waiting for Haley to complete her sentence or even enter his apartment.

"Can we take this inside?" she requested, not wanting the neighbors to begin to leave their homes to see what was going on. She pushed past him and began walking deeper into his house.

Nathan slammed the door shut and followed her. "And you _CHEATED_ on him? Could you be any more stupid? People are going to start looking for the guy you cheated with!"

"And, obviously, the first place they're going to look is at the faculty, right? Because without Chris as a decoy, you're the most obvious choice," she shook her head, the anger building inside of her. Who gave her_ permission_ to break up with Chris? What was she to him? Some puppet he could control?

"You're mental! We had a plan! We said you were going to date him and then you _dare_ to break up with him?"

"He broke up with me!" she screamed back at him, feeling her throat go sore. "Did he need permission from you to do that? Or is it just me you're controlling?" At this point she knew that even though she needed so desperately for Chris to yell at her, Nathan had no right to take his place.

"You provoked him!" Nathan said knowingly. The guy was practically in-love with her; the way Chris kissed her, and held her hand; and the way he showed her off, especially. She wasn't just any girl, she was _his_ girl. Though in reality, she wasn't. "Just tell me Haley, what goes through that empty teenage head of yours to just destroy everything we worked for? Can you answer that?"

She hated his condescending tone. She hated the way he looked at her right now. She would never be enough. "How about throwing up whenever I kissed him? I spent hours in my bathroom throwing up whenever he kissed me for just a little too long. Then going to my _boyfriend_ and having him tell me that it's all in my 'little stupid teenage head'. Because I couldn't possibly understand the importance of this fake relationship! Because I don't realize that I need to sacrifice everything for this fucking decoy thing; even if it's my health."

She wanted to hit him right now, and she had never felt that way before. He would continue with his comments, he would continue disregarding her feelings and opinions, and if he could he would run her life until her dying day. Why the hell did she love him so much? What exactly did he have that she needed or even liked? And how could she love someone so much and hate him at the same time?

"You can't run my life anymore, Nathan!" she continued yelling at him, beginning to make her way to the door for another storm out. Her eyes were like open faucets, there was no stopping these tears.

"Haley, wait!" he grabbed onto her arm just as her other hand reached for the doorknob.

"Let go of me!" she screamed trying to shake him off her. "LET GO OF ME!"

He immediately let go of her arm, in shock of the way she had just raised her voice at him.

Who the hell was this girl?

What had he turned her into?

But before he could come up with a decent answer to any one of his questions, she was out of his house.

* * *

_The past month was hard on her with Nathan being away at basketball training camp in Europe. It killed her to be away from him for what would be their first summer together._

_For those first two weeks following graduation they were inseparable. She was so in-love that her heart ached whenever she thought about him._

_ Nathan was about to give up on the camp, too. But she urged him to go anyway. It would do wonders for his game and only a select few from across the country were chosen to go._

_ Right now she was kind of dreading how selfless she was with him. She really needed his arms around her._

_ Especially now with how sick she was feeling. Too sick…_

_ Quickly, Haley got out of Lindsey's double bed and rushed to the connecting bathroom. She grabbed onto the toilet and began throwing up. _Stupid Mexican food!_ Haley thought to herself._

_ "God! Are you okay?" Lindsey asked after waking up from the noise Haley was making._

_ "I'm _never_ eating Mexican food again," Haley said, falling to the wall across from the toilet. "I feel so sick."_

_ Lindsey continued standing in the doorway and looking at Haley with her arms crossed. "You're sick because of the Mexican food?"_

_ Haley looked up at Lindsey, and then grabbed for the toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She was probably looking like hell. "Well, that _is_ what I just threw up," she coughed._

_ "I ate from that Mexican food, too," Lindsey continued studying her. "And I'm not sick."_

_ "But you didn't eat as much as I did," Haley laughed at herself._

_ "I sure didn't," Lindsey agreed._

_ The two of them remained silent, Haley trying to recover and Lindsey continuing to look at her friend as if contemplating whether to speak._

_ "You're still a virgin, right?" she shocked Haley by asking._

_ "What?" Haley looked up at Lindsey again, surprised at the question but now trying to quickly come up with what to say._

_ "I mean, you'd tell me if you weren't, right?"_

_ Haley bit her bottom lip. "I couldn't tell you!" she said as if caught red-handed. "I- I mean, it just happened. And, I don't know. I just… I feel like such a hypocrite after saying for so many years how I'm going to wait until I get married. And I, I just couldn't tell you after that."_

_ "You know I wouldn't judge you, Haley," Lindsey told her best friend. "And I understand why you didn't tell me. Kind of wish you did, though."_

_ Haley nodded, not knowing how to reply to that._

_ There was another second of silence before Lindsey spoke again, "You're pregnant."_

_ "I-I'm what?" Haley looked at Lindsey with wide eyes. Had she gone insane? Sex didn't always translate into a pregnancy. This was the twenty-first century! There were contraceptives and… stuff._

_ "_This_," Lindsey signaled towards the toilet, "is morning sickness, not food poisoning. And it wouldn't be the first time I heard you throwing up either because of so-called 'Chinese food' or 'Indian food'."_

_ "Seriously, Linds-"_

_ "Asking me whether I wanted to have salty pizza with Nutella yesterday is cravings-"_

_ "So I was in the mood for something a little weird, so what?"_

_ "And it's been weeks since you needed to get your last period," Lindsey continued._

_ "That's stress over this whole college thing. It does that sometimes," Haley defended. Sure, it's never been _this_ late before, but that didn't mean she was_ pregnant.

_"Are you on the pill?" Lindsey finally asked._

_ "Of course I am!" Haley said quickly. She had gone on it a few days after her Prom night. "I mean I wasn't that first night but we were protected afterwards-" she tried to reason._

_ "Did he use a condom?" Lindsey continued inquiring."Your first time, I mean."_

_ "Not _that_ night. But that was only once," she explained. "We were protected every night after that."_

_ "It only takes one time, Hales," Lindsey told her, looking into her friend's eyes. "You're pregnant," she repeated._

_ "I can't be pregnant," Haley shook her head refusing to listen to any more. "I just finished high school."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the sadness. I'm going to say again that y'all know that I love my angst. But I promise the NH interaction from now on will be… less dramatic.**

**Review please!**


	39. The Weary Kind

**Hello all! It is 3:45 AM! Fun hour =).**

**Anyway, I wanted to write this a few days ago but then my parents and Cairn Terrier came back from the USA (and I haven't seen them for three months) and that occupied my time. But whatever… the chapter's up now and it hasn't been too long since the last chapter was up.**

**For all those who don't know, Joy posted a blog entry! (.com/). Basically, she's brilliant. That's all I wanted to say.**

**Again, this is a shorter chapter (yet longer than the last one!) And, once again, it is not under ANY circumstances a filler chapter. So be happy about that =P.**

**Since I don't have anything else to say, I guess… here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

_**The Weary Kind**_

_She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror; all she could do was stare at those stupid little sticks. Those red plus signs matched the color of her eyes, she was sure of it._

It's wrong_, was her first thought. _The cheap pregnancy test was wrong_. So they walked down to the pharmacy again to buy two more, Lindsey being the one to go up to the counter. Haley was too embarrassed to do it._

_ But there wasn't much she could say now. Three for three- She was pregnant._

_ Just like that, her entire future changed before her eyes. What was she going to do? She couldn't be pregnant, she was going to Stanford in less than a month. And after the nine months; what was she going to do then? What was she going to do at nineteen with a child?_

_ All her hopes and her dreams were falling apart before her. She would never achieve her goals like this._

_ She thought back to that fateful night; the night Nathan took her virginity. She remembered it so clearly now. At the heat of the moment, at how nervous she was, they forgot. They simply forgot to use any form of protection. It was a mistake; just a foolish mistake. She could undo all of this just by a one second reminder to Nathan – "We need to use a condom". That was all she had to say to not be in this situation. Now she was definitely paying for this mistake- there was no do-over; no 'I know now that I was wrong. Next time I'll be more careful'. This was as real as her life had ever been._

"_Lucas," she heard a shocked Lindsey from her room. "What are you doing here?" Haley looked up, terrified. She was in the adjacent bathroom so she could not see their expressions, but she heard them perfectly._

_ "We said we were meeting up," Lucas said, laughing. "Did you forget?"_

_ She heard the sound of him kissing her, and then his steps forward._

_ "Luke, maybe you should come a little later. Now's not a good time," Lindsey said, probably going as far as trying to push him out the door._

_ "Haley's still here?" Lucas asked, noticing Haley's bag on the floor. Haley heard the ruffling of the sheets as he sat down on the bed. "Secret girl stuff?" he laughed, and then there was a moment of silence. "Did something happen?" he said, undoubtedly noticing the concern on her face. "Where's Haley?" There was more silence. "Where is she, Lindsey?"_

_ Haley shook her head, biting her bottom lip. How could she tell him? Under any other circumstance she would have called him immediately, but she couldn't even open her mouth._

_ She knew Lindsey wouldn't be able to get rid of him now that he sensed something was up. _

_ Slowly, Haley reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the bathroom door._

_ Both her best friends turned their attention to her immediately._

_ "Haley, what's wrong?" he got up and walked to her when he saw her tearful eyes, but she looked away knowing she would be unable to do this. "Haley, look at me! What's wrong?"_

_ A sob escaped her lips but she couldn't speak. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, if she could even form a sentence at this point._

_ But she didn't have to. For it was only a matter of seconds before he saw the three positive pregnancy tests in the sink. "No, no, no," he was shaking his head._

_ She nodded, feeling stupid for doing so._

_ "No," he said once more. "These are wrong."_

_ "Three for three?" Lindsey intercepted, Haley could hear she was chocking up as well._

_ "Yes, three for three," Lucas looked up at his girlfriend. "They're wrong all the time." He put both his hands on Haley's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You're not pregnant, okay? You're not. Come on, I'm taking you to a doctor so he can put all this nonsense to rest."_

_ "Luke-" Lindsey started._

_ "Not now Lindsey," Lucas said as he took Haley's hand and began walking out of Lindsey's room. "These things happen, and then the doctors prove these cheap pregnancy tests wrong. This is just one of those times."_

_ He was doing such a great job convincing himself, Haley almost allowed herself to believe him, too. But after living in denial for weeks now, she couldn't afford herself the luxury._

"Haley! Haley, sweetie, wake up," Haley heard her mother's voice. "Baby, it's past eight. You missed your bus."

"If you hurry up your mom and I will give you a ride," she now heard her father's voice.

She shook her head, "No!" Haley said, her voice hoarse. "Don't make me go to school," she pulled the blanket tighter to her.

"Why not?" Lydia asked shocked. It was surprising enough to find Haley still in bed at eight in the morning on a school-day, but to now get this?

"They think I cheated on Chris," Haley answered, still refusing to open her eyes. If she would, she feared she'd never fall asleep again. And even now she would rather sleep than be awake.

"And why would they think that?" This time it was her father.

"Some stupid rumors."

Lydia and Jimmy looked at one another. After a few moments of silence, she felt her mom get off the bed as the two took a few steps towards the door. "You want to let it slide today?" she heard her dad ask.

"Our perfect attendance, straight-A student daughter doesn't want to go to school. She's never done this before," Lydia contemplated. "We've let it slide for our other kids, maybe it's time we let Haley stay in? Just for today."

_Yes, it was about time to let it slide for her, _Haley agreed with her mother. Her parents let Taylor miss school at least once every two months because she didn't feel like going. What would one day do to them? Or perhaps a few days…

"Okay, baby, you can stay home today," Lydia sat back on the bed, as she began stroking her daughter's hair, her hand eventually settling on Haley's forehead.

"Thanks mom-"

"Oh, baby! You're burning up!" her mom cut in. "Jimmy, I think she has a fever."

_Yes, yes… a fever. That was good. _That would ensure her a few days at home. She had no idea how she managed to get sick, but she was glad she did.

Staying at home was all she needed. She couldn't cope with being at school, not now.

Especially not now…

_Haley might as well not have been conscious for any of it. She was terrified, and her heart was beating so quickly she felt like she was about to pass out._

_ But she knew what they were going to tell her, but for Lucas to find out like this was just too much._

_ He was shocked to hear how long it had been since Haley's last period. How could she have not suspected anything? Denial was a strong state of mind, that was certain._

_The doctor assumed Lucas was Haley's boyfriend, the father of the child. And Luke didn't say anything to the contrary. He was just there for her, the way he had always been._

_ She didn't say a word to him throughout their entire meeting with the doctor. And even though the silence in the elevator was deafening, she didn't break it._

_ What could she possibly say to him? What could he say to her?_

_ But when they left the hospital and walked onto the street she finally spoke. "I'm so sorry, Lucas," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. She was a disappointment. He expected better of her and she knew that. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so careless?_

_ Lucas hugged his best friend to him. She knew he was about to cry, too, but he was holding himself for her. "It's okay. Shh, it's okay. It's all going to be alright."_

_ She let him lie to her as she wept into his arms. Nothing was alright. There was no way she could survive this._

_ This was going to break her._

_ It was going to break Nathan…_

Haley looked at her room, her cheek still pressed to her pillow. It was amazing to her the state it was in.

_Everything's still in the same. Not even one box_, she thought to herself.

It was just a little while until college and nothing was packed. Nothing.

It was so unlike her.

But there was no way for her to begin packing now. She was sick after-all; she had a fever.

_As soon as I get better I need to pack_, she promised herself.

Haley heard a knock on her door and turned her attention to the entrance. "Hey buddy," she saw her friend at the doorway.

"Hey Brooke," Haley began sitting up, inviting her friend into her room.

"So your mom says you're sick," Brooke said, sitting down on Haley's bed. "How sick are you?"

"Sick enough to miss school," Haley laughed which got Brooke to smile.

"It wouldn't be," Brooke stopped, thinking how to phrase her question. "It wouldn't be because of the rumors, would it?"

Haley nodded, "It is. Well, that's why I didn't want to go in the first place. But then my mom checked my temperature and turns out I'm sick. Anything for a valid excuse, right?"

Brooke remained silent. She knew that these rumors were hurting Haley, as they would anyone. And, honestly, she didn't know what to do. Un-Confirming the rumor wasn't going to help any.

"I want you to know something," Brooke scooted closer to Haley. "I'm here for you no matter what. I'm not going to abandon you because of what the whole school thinks, okay?" Haley smiled at her and nodded. "And whatever it is that you're going through and that you're not telling me," Brooke continued, "you can share with me if you want. You don't have to go through anything alone."

There was something Haley wasn't telling her, and Brooke knew that. Ever since the beginning of the year, there had been something off about their relationship. Brooke had immediately attributed it to maybe her personality changing from dating Chris. And perhaps it really was that, but she could never be sure.

Haley knew what it was that Brooke was talking about. This wasn't the secret of 'What had gone on with Chris that led to the break-up?' Haley could see that Brooke sensed it was something more serious. This was about Nathan. And it absolutely killed her not to be able to share things with Brooke. Especially now with the way she had proven to Haley what a great friend she was.

"Thanks," Haley finally said. "I know you're here for me and that means the world to me. And I promise you that if I could, I would tell you everything. But this isn't that type of thing."

"I understand," Brooke spoke. She was not going to pressure Haley into explaining something to her if it was important for Haley to keep under wraps. Just as long as Haley knew that she had a friend in Brooke.

"Thank you, Lindsey," Haley smiled, wanting to hug her. "It means a lot that you're willing to stand by me with all of this going on."

The brunette looked at her friend, surprised. "Who's Lindsey?"

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"You just called me Lindsey," Brooke said. "Who is she?"

Haley tried to backtrack. When had she called her Lindsey? "I-I did? I'm sorry. Wow, I must really be sick," Haley tried laughing at herself, but this time Brooke wasn't smiling.

"Who is she?" Brooke repeated.

Haley didn't know what to say in return. "My – she's my mom's best friend. My mom was just talking to her on the phone so I got confused. Sorry. Wow, I'm really dizzy," Haley put her hand to her head.

Brooke studied her. "I thought you said your mom's best friend's name was Sally."

Oh damn, why did Brooke remember these random details?

"That's my mom's _other_ best friend," she told her. "She has two."

"A-ha," Brooke nodded slowly. "Well then I guess you need some rest. I'll just leave your homework on the desk then?" Brooke held up a pile of homework.

"You did that for me?" Haley asked, surprised.

"Of course," Brooke smiled. "You _are_ my best friend, after-all."

Haley hugged Brooke to her, "And you mine. I love you Brooke Davis."

"I know," Brooke said when she could look into Haley's eyes again. "I love you, too."

* * *

After a few days of rest, Haley was in a much better mood and was ready to go back to school.

The looks she got in the halls didn't bother her at all; she just continued walking confidently past the other students. Even those who shamelessly gossiped in-front of her didn't bother her one bit.

_Let them talk_, Haley thought to herself. There was no way they could bring her down. Her opinion, after-all, was the most important one. And she had so much to look forward to. Nothing they could say would change that.

She was healthy and she was happy, and everything was going great.

It was impossible to know how, but even with all of the thoughts racing through her mind and the distractions, Haley was able to pay her complete attention in every single one of her classes, and was currently sitting in her English class getting a head start on her homework.

Nathan sat across from her noticing Haley was unusually happy.

He was afraid to speak now that he was with her alone. He had acted like such a jerk to her, and it took these few days without her to figure that out. She had gone through a lot with Chris Keller and he was too blind to even realize it. But now all he could do was stare at her. There was something wrong with this picture.

He was sure she would ignore him throughout their English class, but instead she participated and had her hand up practically all period long. He was sure she would leave the room as soon as the bell rung, but she stayed in her seat as if nothing was wrong.

Here she was, in his classroom, sitting across from him and smiling to herself.

Nathan didn't even know where she found the happiness to sit there and smile. He had heard the other students talking about her when she was away. It had opened his eyes to what she had gone through, and what she was going through now.

He would have called her, but he was too afraid to do it. He couldn't apologize to her over the phone. He needed to wait for a better opportunity. An opportunity like now; but he was too chicken to say anything.

This was all about being a man. It was about having the guts to open his mouth and apologize to her for all that he had done to her, and all that he had put her through; to apologize for the rumors that wouldn't have been spread if it wasn't for him, and to apologize for her keeping up with this unhealthy relationship, both with Chris and with himself.

He couldn't get over that smile she had playing on her lips, as though she knew some inside joke she was keeping to herself. It made him very uneasy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nathan finally asked. "You're awfully quiet."

As soon as he spoke, he wanted to hit himself over the head with one of the books he had on his desk. Of course she was quiet! She hated him! She had nothing to say!

But instead of those smart remarks he was used to hearing from her, she just looked up at him with that same smile that had been bothering him for the past ten minutes, "I'm perfect."

"You're-" Nathan started confused but stopped. With such a statement, he expected cynicism to be attached. But there was no hint of it. "You're… perfect?"

Haley giggled, surprising Nathan that much more. "Call me crazy, Nathan, but I don't think it's uncommon for a girl to be happy when she's pregnant."

If what he was feeling before was surprise or shock, nothing compared to the feeling he had at this very moment. "Pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: SHOCKER!**

**Anyway, please review =). I have a few days at home now before closing base this weekend. So you never know when the next chapter will be up!**


	40. Black Hole

**Damn it, I hate starting chapters with apologies. But I just don't know how else to say this…**

**I have no idea how one week became two and two weeks became two months. It was always on my "To-Do" list but just never got done.**

**It's truly unfair, especially to all my dedicated readers. I always hated when authors wouldn't update for months, and swore that I would never be one of them. And here I am, exactly who I wanted not to be.**

**I really don't know what to say but "I'm sorry". To all those who wrote me messages showing interest and asking when I'm posting the next chapter – thank you. I did not forget. Writing will always be a part of me, and Nathan and Haley will always have a part of my heart (even if the show becomes a laughing stock).**

**I hope that this chapter is worth it. This is definitely not a filler-chapter, and is even a climax of sorts. I hope you enjoy it and will continue investing in this story. I will do my best to update as soon as possible. I can't give any promises because, apparently, promises are just too hard when it comes to writing fanfiction. I will try my best. And that's the best that I can give to you right now.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Forty**_

_**Black Hole**_

He sensed something was the matter with her by the way she was acting.

It was a sad fact that her being happy was considered unusual behavior. But it was what had become of her in his presence.

But though it was obvious that something was definitely wrong, he didn't know just how wrong it was until she had said what she did. "Call me crazy, Nathan, but I don't think it's uncommon for a girl to be happy when she's pregnant."

Sure, it wasn't uncommon. Though for a teenage girl to be pregnant, well it was definitely not common to greet the news with much happiness.

But that wasn't his initial thought; though to declare which one of his hundreds of thoughts was the first would prove to be impossible.

"Pregnant?" was all he seemed to be able to say; to echo her word.

He looked at her with utter shock in confusion as she giggled, looking down to her flat belly. How did he not notice her hand placed on it? It was there the entire time.

But even so, it just didn't make any sense.

He tried to speak again but he couldn't. Instead, he looked at her in amazement. Why was she laughing? How was this even possible?

"How," Nathan cleared his throat, "how are you pregnant?"

Haley looked up at him with a raised brow, as if not understanding the question. Did she need to begin explaining to him how women get pregnant? Surely he was past that age.

"Who did you sleep with?" he asked her now. _Who did she sleep with_? he wanted to laugh at himself. With that idiot Chris Keller! That's with whom! How could he have been so stupid as to think that the two of them didn't get along! It was obvious now, she had fallen in-love with him while Nathan treated her so badly. And then Haley had broken up with Chris as some sort of protection. Perhaps so he would not find out so he wouldn't need to choose between his career and the baby.

Haley's confusion turned into a form of anger as now her face mirrored Nathan's shock. "It's your baby, Nathan."

Oh, God! This conversation was becoming more bizarre by the second!

He sat there in his chair, unable to move for a few seconds before forcing himself to get up.

"Haley," Nathan said as he pushed his chair back and walked towards her, removing her hand from her stomach once he was before her, "we haven't slept together."

Haley shook her head, unbelievably. She really didn't expect this behavior from him. She thought he loved her! She thought he'd tell her everything was going to be okay! And now he was denying ever sleeping with her. "Don't be an ass, Nate."

"Haley, seriously," he said as if just his tone of voice would make her snap out of this fantasy. But one look into her eyes made him realize it wasn't going to be that easy. "When could we have possibly found the time to sleep together with all the fighting that's been going on between us?" he tried to reason. He hated to bring up their arguments. But this girl needed a major wake-up call.

"Prom!" Haley said aloud, "We slept together the night of prom!" She couldn't believe she actually needed to remind him. She thought it was as special to him as it was to her. That was what he had told her himself. He had said that everything up to that point was meaningless; no other girl had meant more. And now he was acting as if it had never happened!

"Haley, you're a Junior in high school. It's November. You haven't been to Prom."

She looked at him angrily before speaking again. "We just graduated high school. It's August. And I'm two months pregnant."

He studied her features in hopes of seeing something that would make sense; something that would tell him what the hell was wrong with her. But there was nothing. All he saw was how convinced she was of her own story. There was no way to talk her out of this, because in her mind it was the truth.

His confusion quickly turned into concern as he racked his brain for ideas of what to do next.

* * *

As soon as he could manage it, he snuck her out to his car and began driving towards his apartment.

Nathan was well aware that he was risking everything by doing so. If someone were to see the two of them, sneaking out while school was still in progress, it would be the end of them. But she was unwell, and her staying in that school would be an even greater threat to them than him taking her with him. Besides, no one came to the school's back entrance during this time of day to even see them leave.

They would have to figure out how to explain her absence later on. As for his, he had requested Jake to take over his remaining classes. "Family emergency," he had told him over the phone without explaining as he rushed out the back door.

He had called Bevin, too. Making sure she was at home and there were home pregnancy tests at their apartment.

But to Haley, he had changed his approach. He played along with her so she wouldn't feel like he was kidnapping her. She was still mad at him, but had returned to her happier state from the beginning of the day.

He didn't say anything more than was needed. There was really nothing to say of the situation. He didn't even know what to think.

The more he thought about it, the scarier the situations became in his mind. The things that could have happened to her to make her have these delusions… they were just too awful to imagine.

So they continued driving on in silence, she looking out the window with a small smile on her lips, and he looking straight ahead trying to keep his mind blank.

When they reached his apartment, Nathan parked the car and locked it behind them when they got out.

He was glad to see that Bevin's car was indeed in its parking spot.

Nathan put out his hand for Haley to take, but instead she just walked past him, her arms folded and her gaze looking upwards to his place with that same smile.

They walked up the stairs in silence until they reached the apartment.

Nathan unlocked the door and told Haley to make herself comfortable while he went into Bevin's room and explained just what had happened. Only what he had deciphered from the situation, anyway.

"Hey Haley," Bevin walked into the living room after the conversation with her roommate, Nathan not standing far behind. She smiled at the high schooler. "So Nathan tells me you think you're pregnant."

"I don't think," Haley said, looking to Nathan annoyed, "I am".

"Oh, so you went to the doctor, then?"

"Yeah," Haley said, sitting comfortably on the living room couch, her hand protectively on her stomach.

Bevin and Nathan exchanged looks. "Well, can you do me a favor and take a pregnancy test for me?"

Haley looked at the older girl, confused. "I already did."

There was a second of silence as the two adults looked towards the teenage girl.

"You don't believe me," Haley said, upset.

"Don't get mad," Bevin walked towards Haley and sat on the living room coffee table right in-front of Haley. "It's – It's just not really possible to get pregnant without, you know, without having intercourse."

"He lied to you, too?" Haley said unbelievably. "You told me you believed me!" Haley looked to Nathan, returning to her hurt state. "You said you slept with me Prom night! You told me that on the way here!"

"I told you that to get you to come with me," Nathan said, not moving from the hallway. He couldn't be next to her. He didn't know how to respond to this situation. He didn't know how to act around her.

The tears fell without warning. How could he deny having slept with her? How could he act as if she had lost her mind in-front of his best friend? How could he do that to her?

Haley grabbed the pregnancy test in Bevin's hand and got up, pushing her way past Nathan to the bathroom. She'll show him! When that pregnancy test will be positive, just as it had done four times before, he would have to fess up. He wouldn't have any way to escape his responsibilities.

She had never thought he would deny sleeping with her. She thought that he was different, that he wasn't like his father. But even smart girls like her could be dumb sometimes.

"What was she saying about Prom?" Bevin turned to Nathan.

"I don't know," he said, digging his fingers into his hair, walking to the living room and falling down to the couch.

"You look awful," she told him, concerned for her best friend. He looked ten years younger just a few hours ago when he left for school. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, Bevin. And to be honest, I don't even want to think about it." He was imagining those horrible scenarios again, and immediately forced himself to shut down his thoughts.

They sat in silence, not exchanging a single word. What was there to say? They were both just as clueless and just as confused. What could possibly make her say such a thing? And be so sure of it, too?

"Bevin," the blond heard her name called. She quickly got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Nathan looked up; unable to hear what Haley was saying but hoped that the pregnancy test had indeed came up as negative.

A minute later, Bevin appeared in the hallway. "She wanted another one."

"What was wrong with the first one?" he asked.

"She didn't say."

They looked at each other.

"I gave her two more."

Nathan nodded, and looked to the floor.

Was he supposed to be with Haley? Was he supposed to sit outside the bathroom door? Or was nothing expected of him?

And if she was pregnant, and it was Chris' baby, what would he do? She wouldn't get any support from Chris. Not after breaking up with him the way she did. He wouldn't take her back.

But would Nathan need to step in? Would that be the right thing to do? After all, that would mean she had cheated on Nathan with Chris.

It was true that he had given her permission to be with Chris, to kiss him and make him believe that he was her only one. But he had never thought she would go as far as sleeping with him. She was complaining all along about not wanting to be with Chris, about how sick he made her feel when in truth she wanted to give Chris more than she was giving Nathan.

And what if she didn't want to sleep with him? What if he had forced himself onto her, and she was too weak to stop him?

Again with those thoughts!

Nathan stood up and began pacing the living room as if it would change his train of thought.

There was a knock on the door, which forced Nathan and Bevin to look up.

The school had suspected. They saw them leave together! This was it. This was their end. This was them being exposed to the faculty. Nathan would now be dismissed dishonorably, he would never work again. And she was going to get expelled, unless she pleaded abuse. She was forced into this apartment. She was forced to have intercourse with Mr. Scott. And of course she wouldn't mention Chris' name, and Chris would not say anything to the contrary.

This was his end; the end of his career, his reputation, and his life.

When she saw he wasn't opening the door, too distracted by his own thoughts, Bevin walked past him to do it herself.

"Lucas," she said surprised.

Nathan looked away, relieved. It was only his brother, not some school official. Maybe it wasn't the end of him just yet. Though that could just as well be decided with the pregnancy test Haley was holding in her hand this very second.

Though even if she was pregnant, it wasn't his child. Would he need to stand by her? Why was she insisting it was his, though? Did she know that no matter what, he would stand by her? That hewouldbe with her no matter what?

"Nathan, did you hear me?" Bevin said aloud, possibly for the second time. "Can Luke come in or should he come back later?"

"Come in," Nathan said without looking at their direction as he continued pacing the living room.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, worried.

"Tell him," Nathan told Bevin. His head was aching. He couldn't tell Lucas himself.

Nathan sat on the couch again, shaking his leg as he looked to the hallway. She was taking way too long in there.

He heard Bevin explaining something in the distance, but he couldn't quite make out her words.

There seemed to be concern in Lucas' voice. It wasn't like he actually knew the girl or had ever met her before, but it was nice to hear that his brother cared for his girlfriend. Or was she really his girlfriend anymore? Hadn't they fought the last time they had seen each other? Who could remember such a thing at a time like this?

"BEVIN!" they heard a scream from the hallway. The blond left the two brothers as she ran towards Haley.

Nathan got up, standing next to his brother who took a few steps forward. The two of them stood there, staring at the hallway.

"Did you sleep with her?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked to his brother in surprise.

"Didn't Bevin tell you-"

"I mean for crying out loud, Nathan, she's a minor!"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!"

Lucas fell silent as the two Scott brothers looked at each other. They were much closer than they were in high school. But their differences would surface now and again. And somewhere within Lucas there was still a part of him that saw the Nathan from high school; the one who cheated on his girlfriend at prom night with Rachel Gatina.

"What if she was raped, Luke?" Nathan finally said the word that he was so afraid to even think before. _Raped_. His Haley; his beautiful and kind Haley, raped. And this, all of this, was her descent into insanity.

But before he could say another word, they heard Haley's screams. She was crying, they could hear it. But they couldn't see her tear-stained face, and the constant new tears coming out of her eyes.

"Haley! Haley, don't go!" they heard Bevin calling after her.

"Luke!" she said the second she saw him, and ran into his arms, surprising just about everyone in that room. "Thank God you're here! Tell them. Lucas, tell them I'm pregnant! Tell them these stupid _plastic sticks_ are _wrong_!"

"Shh," Lucas hugged her to him, stroking her hair. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You took me to a doctor," she continued crying into his chest. "You took me to a doctor, Luke. Tell them. Tell them I'm pregnant. Tell them I'm pregnant." She repeated that last sentence a few times until her words faded into sobs, her head still buried into Lucas' chest.

The three of them stood in silence, not daring to say what was on their minds. Nathan was too afraid to question this new revelation. Today has just been too much.

"I think I'll take her home," Lucas finally said, to which the other two could just nod.

* * *

It didn't take much time for Lucas to realize what had happened with Haley. After all, it was only a matter of time before she was going to mix up her two worlds; before her mental state had become unstable enough to allow her to get this confused.

It was true, Nathan was the father of her child. And they had slept together the night of prom. But all of this had happened in her dreams, but she could no longer differentiate between the two.

Her parents knew Lucas as Haley's employer and close friend from Karen's Café, and since "Scott" was such a popular last name, they did not correlate between him and his brother, the teacher Nathan Scott.

She had a rough couple of weeks, and it was these that Lucas blamed for Haley's current condition. His only hope was for Haley to return to her natural state after a good, long rest.

He looked at her sleeping in bed. This rest was long overdue, there was no doubt in his mind.

Looking at her and the way she was, he couldn't help but feel partially to blame. He knew what was going on in her life, with Chris and with Nathan and with the dreams. But he did nothing to help her. He did nothing but to _advise _her. Lucas, the great advice-giver! Even that he didn't do well.

Sure, he didn't know her for that long, but she had quickly become his best friend. And he was supposed to save her from reaching such a low. If nothing else, he owed her protection.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those of you who are still around!**

**And if it's not too much… please review! I've had this chapter in mind for a few years now (yes, years), so if you don't review for me… please review for the high schooler who took notes for this chapter underneath her textbook during class. It would mean a lot.**


	41. Dance Me to the End of Love

**I very much doubt that someone remembers this story. But I have promised myself to never leave something I've written unfinished, and this story still has some chapters left.**

**Although the show isn't what I fell in love with, and even the couple I was once so deep in-love with was managed to be ignored long enough, I think Nathan/Haley fans need to stop being neglected. I'm sorry for being just as bad as Mark.**

**Here is a small recap so not everyone will have to go back some chapters to remember this story (or what has happened in the last chapter).**

**SO… Previously On Entering Shades of Gray: In the Real World, Haley went through a mental breakdown when she began mixing up her Dreams with her Reality. She told Nathan she was pregnant, confusing her two worlds. After taking her to his house, Nathan and Bevin make Haley take a pregnancy test which – obviously – turns negative. Lucas, who had just arrived at Nathan and Bevin's apartment, was there when Haley bolted out of the bathroom. Instinctively, Haley runs to Lucas and begs him to tell his brother that the pregnancy tests were wrong and that she was, in fact, pregnant. Nathan and Bevin: WTF? How does she know Lucas?**

**In her Dream World, Haley finds out that she is pregnant. Who knew that unprotective sex could lead to a pregnancy? Apparently, this minute detail escaped Haley. After taking a few pregnancy tests (because, duh, one's not enough), Lucas comes over and finds out. He doesn't want to believe the pregnancy tests so he takes Haley to a doctor. Too bad she's still pregnant.**

**So here we are… Dream Haley is pregnant, and Dream Nathan doesn't know. Though Real Life Nathan does know… know what exactly? That something is seriously effed up.**

**And that's what you missed on Entering Shades of Gray!**

**So enough of me being a smartass… if you're still interested, here's chapter Forty-One… hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-One**_

_**Dance Me to the End of Love**_

_ She finally reached that moment – the moment where her nightmares would become her reality. Weeks ago, the mere thought of this day made her sicker than that God-awful morning sickness she had to deal with. But she knew there was no way to escape this; she had to let him know. Even if she was heartless enough to attempt to hide it, sooner or later it would prove to be impossible._

_ She wanted to be strong for this, but as soon as she began making the way to his house, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. This was not only going to break them as a couple, and Nathan as an individual, but his reaction would undoubtedly ruin her as well._

_ She spent countless nights awake trying to formulate the correct way to tell him. But it was no use. She still didn't know how to tell him those two words that would change his life forever- "I'm pregnant"._

_ She couldn't help but think of the parallel between her situation and that of her second mother and role model, Karen. Telling Dan Scott about her pregnancy must have been the most difficult thing of her long and lonesome pregnancy._

_ Now it was her turn, almost eighteen years to the day. And here was Nathan, with that same hot temper as his father, about to receive the same news. She hated that she compared the two men, but sometimes she couldn't deny how alike they were._

_ She looked up, regretting that she was never a slow walker. She was about to knock on the door when she heard his basketball bouncing off a backboard._

_ Haley took a shaky breath as she walked around the house and saw Nathan rebounding the ball into a perfect basket._

_ He sensed she was there, and turned to her with a smile. But as soon as he saw her red eyes, his smile faded._

_ "Can we talk?" she chocked out, to which he just nodded._

_ He would have said something to comfort her, but he didn't want to sadden her. She seemed so breakable._

_ The two of them walked slowly to the bench that was located a few paces from the basket._

_ She knew she couldn't look at him, but she didn't expect not being able to speak while looking away as well. _If only the positive pregnancy tests were just laying around just as they had when Lucas found out_, she found herself thinking. That way she wouldn't have to say a word._

_ After a few minutes of silence, Nathan finally spoke. He couldn't just sit there in silence and watch her cry the way she was. "We don't have to break up," he told her. "Listen Haley, I know – I mean I know we're going to different schools. But it can still work. We can have a long-distance relationship. People do it all the time, and I know that we can." He cupped her face, turning it towards him so he could look into her eyes, so he could show her how sincere he was. "I'm in love with you, okay? I'm never going to give up on that, or us, or you," Haley let out a sob. "Please don't break up with me. I love you. We'll make it work. You'll see we will. I promise you, Haley."_

_ She couldn't take it, his heart was breaking and hers was breaking for him. He didn't understand! Her tears weren't for the break-up that has been inevitable since they had begun dating, their dream schools would make it impossible for the two to continue a relationship. Her tears were for the two words she wasn't able to speak. But she had to, because leading him on would be a much crueler fate._

_ "I'm pregnant," she said silently, wishing she could look away._

_ "What?" Nathan asked, his hands dropping instantly and his eyes growing wide. Without noticing, he widened the gap between them as if she had just spat at his face._

_ Nathan stared at her, speechless. His gaze moved between her still flat stomach and her teary face. For a split second he saw himself where his father was._

_ He was ready to commit to a long distance relationship. He had told her he wouldn't give up on her or on them, but this was something completely different. This was his whole life that was about to change._

_ It was then that she saw it. She saw that flash in his eyes that she was so afraid of before. She loved him. She loved him so much her heart ached thinking about him. And she couldn't take this situation. She couldn't stay here, sitting before him and waiting for words that would pierce through her heart. She couldn't take the blame for ruining his dreams. She didn't want him to accuse her like Dan had accused Karen. She didn't want Nathan to transform back into the reckless version of himself of the months prior. She knew he was different than people thought, and spending that time with him had proven that - to herself, and to everyone else._

_ But to see him backtrack into someone she was convinced he wasn't, the image of that would haunt her until her dying day. It would be the image she would be reminded of when her child would ask her "Why didn't daddy want me?"_

_ "I'm sorry," she chocked out, getting up and bolting as far away as her legs would take her, her hand protectively on her stomach._

_ And he, too shocked by the news, didn't run after her._

* * *

The first half of the afternoon Nathan spent staring blankly at the wall before him. But the more time he spent thinking about his situation, he became antsier. So then he spent his time pacing angrily around his house. Eventually, Bevin gave him a few menial chores to do around the apartment – if he was going to walk around the house aimlessly; the least he could do was get a few things done.

He started off confused, but quickly that confusion turned into anger. Seeing Haley run to Lucas the way she did not only made little sense to him, but it made him feel like a damn fool. How did the two even meet? How long have they known each other? How could Lucas and Haley sustain a relationship behind his back like that? And what the hell else were they keeping from him?

He thought about sharing his thoughts with Bevin, but he knew he'd just feel like an idiot. So he just let her assume whatever she wanted. Though she tried a few times to mention how weird it was that Lucas and Haley know each other. But her not so subtle attempts to get him to talk to her about it were not met with much success.

It was a quarter after eight in the evening when Lucas returned to the apartment. At this point, Bevin was in bed sleeping before her midnight shift.

"She's sleeping it off," he said, referring to Haley, when Nathan opened the door but didn't ask anything.

Nathan nodded and let Lucas walk into the apartment. He didn't know how to ask the question that has been bugging him for the past few hours. He wanted to attack Lucas, to begin yelling at him: _"How the hell do you know my girlfriend and what have you been doing with her?"_ But he was able to control himself.

Instead Nathan let Lucas close the door after him and walk to the living room, falling to the couch.

"I'm going back to her house in an hour or two," Lucas said, looking at his watch and letting out an exhausted sigh.

Nathan stayed standing, looking down at his older brother. He wanted Lucas to tell him what the hell was going on, without him asking. But when Nathan realized Lucas was going to do no such thing, he finally asked, "How do you know her, Luke?"

Lucas finally looked back up to Nathan. What was he going to say? _"She dreamt about me?"_ Lucas couldn't tell Nathan about Haley's dreams, or about how she bumped into him outside this very apartment and called out his name as if she had known him her entire life, although in reality he had never seen her. "She worked at the café."

The anger in Nathan's eyes went from very subtle to absolutely apparent. "And you knew she was the same Haley I was dating?" Nathan asked. "Every time I mentioned her, you just nodded like a stupid fucking idiot, pretending not to know? Did you two talk about me? Oh I bet you did. I bet you two laughed at me and how stupid I am. Did you have a grand fucking time while you fucked her, Luke? Convincing the poor, delusional girl to tell me it was my kid when she thought she was pregnant? Or did she miscarry? What a fucking whore! I thought she was sweet and innocent, and all the while she was fucking Keller, fucking you and playing me-"

"HEY!" Lucas got up, angrily. "You shut up about Haley!" he shouted out. "Haley and I are just friends. We've never done anything but talk. And you know she hasn't slept with Chris. And the only reason she's been with him was because you forced him onto her, because she wanted to please you. And even though it made her sick, and even though she spent hours throwing up after every single time she kissed that loser, she wouldn't break up with him because she was afraid of what you might think."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "So you have been talking about me," he said, as if he had been betrayed.

"Do you really think you have a right to be mad at her?" Lucas asked, shocked that this was the only thing that Nathan responded to from his entire speech. "After everything you put her through."

Nathan shook his head. Everything he had put her through! The things those two must have said behind his back. "I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at you. How long have you known her, hmm? Weeks? Months? And you couldn't even tell me. Why? Why were you hiding the fact that you knew her? Unless there was something you wanted to keep hidden… unless there was a reason."

"The only reason," Lucas told his younger brother, "I didn't tell you was because she asked me not to."

"And you just went ahead and listened to her. Because your loyalties lie with a seventeen year old you just met than with your own brother."

"It's not like that, Nathan."

"Oh it's exactly like that, Luke," Nathan shook his head. "We both know you never really got over high school. You always see me as that asshole who fucked around, cheated on every girlfriend he had and treated you like a piece of shit. You look at me and you see Dan."

Lucas stayed silent for a few seconds, "If you would stop reminding me that you're the exact same asshole from high school, I wouldn't see Dan."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Lucas clenched his teeth, knowing that he shouldn't say what he was about to say next. "Every time Haley came to me, helplessly in-love with you, and told me about all the shit that you were putting her through, I was never _really_ surprised by anything she said. Because dating you is like that – you always have these sick, tormented relationships, and you leave these girls a broken version of who they used to I thought, just this once, maybe she was right. And maybe you weren't 'high school Nathan' anymore. Maybe if you had someone like her when you were in high school, someone to break this sick habit of yours of ruining every girl's life that you touch, maybe then you wouldn't be _this-_ this sick animal. But all I could do was wait, as usual, for you to have her, chew her up for all she's worth, and spit her out."

"And then once again you play Prince Charming, right?" Nathan said mockingly. "Just like your big fucking hero Keith."

Nathan mentioning Keith the way he was would have ordinarily sent Lucas into a furious rage where Nathan would end up unconscious and bleeding on the living room floor. But it was true; Lucas was just like his uncle. He was the guy who would pick up the pieces after Nathan's wicked games. And just like his uncle Keith would have done, Lucas turned towards the door and began making his way out the apartment.

He was shaking with anger. Once again he was unable to save another one of Nathan's _victims_.

He had lied to Haley about not knowing the Prom Queen's name. He was there Prom Night. He saw the Prom Queen looking frantically for her date, only to realize that he had left her. And it was Lucas who stayed with her, who had wiped her tears, who took her home. He told Haley that the Nathan she was dating was different from the one he was in high school because he wanted to believe it was true. And by the time he realized Nathan hadn't changed, it was too late. Haley never stood a chance, especially with her dreams telling her what to think and feel.

Yet Lucas couldn't help but think: What if Haley was really born six years earlier? Would her presence in high school really change Nathan and his life course? Was that what her dreams meant? Were her dreams proof that Nathan could be someone different, someone kinder? And was Haley's appearance in Nathan's life now, six years later, really too late?

* * *

_Seeing the image of her baby with her flashing before her eyes as she was waiting for Nathan's reply for her news, made Haley realize how much she wanted this child in her life._

_ There was no place for it in all her plans. A baby was certainly not part of her original equation, and to integrate it into them would prove to be impossible. But this was her child, and no matter how she got into this situation, she was now more positive than ever that she was going to keep it._

_ With Nathan leaving off to Duke, Haley would be the single parent raising her child. But she was going to do it with honor and dignity, just as Karen had._

_ Haley began to soothingly stroke her still invisible stomach. "I love you," she whispered._

_ She didn't know exactly when she fell asleep; all she did know was that this pregnancy was overwhelming her with fatigue._

_ She would have slept for another two hours, too, if it wasn't for Lindsey rudely barging into her room and shouting, "Well, of course you're sleeping. Because that's what pregnant girls do. They sleep! Oh, hey Haley! Good thing you woke up because I _have to _show you something."_

_ "Of course I'm up with you yelling like that," Haley said grumpily, turning her body to the wall so she was facing away from Lindsey. _

_ "Oh no you don't," Lindsey said, grabbing Haley's hand. "Because you're coming with me."_

_ "No, no, no, no, no," Haley protested shaking her head as Lindsey began pulling her friend from the bed._

_ Haley wished that she would weigh more, making it impossible for Lindsey to pull her up. But, unfortunately, she wasn't that far along into her pregnancy._

_ So she let Lindsey have it her way and stood up and stretched. "Did I mention that I hate you?"_

_ "I love you, too, my beautiful friend. Have I mentioned that you're simply glowing?" Lindsey laughed at her, placing her hand on Haley's stomach, "Aunt Lindsey's going to ruin a historic moment for mommy, are you ready for this Baby James?"_

_ "Ruin a historic moment?" Haley repeated confused._

_ "No time to explain," Lindsey took Haley's hand and began pulling her towards the staircase._

_ "You're going to hate me, I know you're going to hate me," Lindsey mumbled to herself several times._

_ Lindsey's odd behavior continued even as the two friends were in her car._

_ If Haley hadn't just woken up, she would've asked Lindsey what was up. But now she was just letting her friend do with her what she pleased. Haley didn't have the energy to ask._

_ Finally, the two girls arrived at the Rivercourt. Though for some reason Lindsey was parking behind one of the trees so the car remained unseen._

_ "Why are we here?" Haley asked._

_ "Shh," Lindsey said and signaled Haley to get out of the car. "Oh how you're going to hate me."_

_ She did so, silently, and followed Lindsey's lead – to a location behind the tree._

_ Haley looked from Lindsey to the Rivercourt and her breath caught in her throat. There, in the place she had grown up and spent hours at as a little girl, was Nathan standing in the middle with a group of his friends, each holding at least one basket filled with little purple flowers and tiny candles._

_ She felt her eyes gloss over with tears. She thought he hated her; she was convinced he would blame her for ruining his life. But instead he was going to surprise her with something romantic. Well, if it weren't for Lindsey it would have been a surprise._

_ "He's going to propose to you," Lindsey whispered to Haley. "I know it."_

_ Haley giggled. "He's not going to propose to me." She looked at Lindsey, who was also crying. Haley laughed. What was her excuse? It's not like she was hormonal. "It's probably a congratulations to us or something," Haley looked back to Nathan._

_ She knew he wouldn't backtrack. She knew who he was and who he wasn't. She knew he wasn't Dan._

* * *

The voices from downstairs woke her up. They weren't speaking loudly, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

Lucas was speaking calmly to her parents, assuring them that Haley was fine and that she would be okay.

Of course, they didn't know just how bad the situation was. They didn't know about her mental breakdown, all they knew was that she had left school on her own and walked all the way to Karen's Café. Apparently, something happened in school making her very upset.

Knowing how miserable she had been there, thanks to the rumors, Mr. and Mrs. James believed Lucas and his story. It was unlike their daughter to walk out of school in that manner, but since she was unwell she wasn't acting like her usual self.

The phone rang, and Haley rolled over on her side to see who it was – Brooke. She didn't answer, she wouldn't know what to say, so she let her parents pick up the phone downstairs.

Haley closed her eyes. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be transported somewhere else. Somewhere she hadn't ruined her life and reputation, but even her dreams didn't provide her that escape. No matter where she was, life had not provided her with the simplicity she desired.

* * *

Meet me at the dock at 9_, the text message he sent her read._

_ She would obviously come, but he didn't know what her mood would be like with the way their last meeting had been._

_ So he sent a second text message three minutes after the first – _Please come._ It made her smile._

_ But that was an hour ago, and she was still standing in-front of her closet deciding what to wear. If this night was going to be as historic as Lindsey said it was, she needed to look the part._

_ But he hadn't told her to wear anything fancy, so she had to settle with dark jeans and a white tank top – something simple, nothing extravagant._

_ Besides, it was only a matter of months before those jeans wouldn't even fit her. She had to wear them for as long as she could._

_ So she walked to the dock with butterflies in her stomach, not knowing what to expect. Night had completely fallen over Tree Hill, and it was a bit chilly. But she continued walking, each step accompanied by what felt like fifty-thousand heart beats._

_ When she reached the dock, she looked around her. He wasn't there yet. Her watch was telling her she was two minutes late – and apparently so was he._

_ So she took a seat where she was sitting a few months earlier for their first tutoring session. So much has changed since then. He wasn't that same guy that sat before her that day, she was able to get past all his bullshit, it was all a defense mechanism as she quickly figured out._

_ She flashbacked to their moments together. There was no way she could have imagined all that would happen between them during that fateful day at their first tutoring session._

_ They both had that gut feeling during their first date – that feeling that their relationship was going to be something special. But even then they did not know just how extraordinary._

_ "You've been here long?" she suddenly heard his voice. His presence made her heart skip a beat. How could she have not heard him approaching?_

_ "Just a few minutes," she stood up, immediately, noticing a purple flower in his hand._

_ "You can sit down," he laughed, taking the seat opposite hers as she sat back down._

_ He offered her the flower, and she took it from him with a smile. "Thank you," she said, knowing there were many more where this one had come from. She put it behind her ear and looked up at him._

_ They stayed there, looking at each other in silence._

_ "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I should've went after you. I was just shocked. I wasn't really expecting-"_

_ "It's okay," she cut him off. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was pretty shocked, too. I don't blame you for reacting the way you did."_

_ Nathan nodded, looking to the river. "How long have you known?"_

_ "A few weeks," she confessed. "I wasn't going to write you this in one of my letters to your camp– didn't really seem appropriate."_

_ Nathan nodded in understanding and looked down from her eyes to her stomach. She could tell that the news still hadn't really sunk in._

_ Committing to a girl was one thing, committing to a family was another._

_ "So… when is the baby due?" Nathan asked, trying to break the silence._

_ Haley smiled. "Nathan, you don't need to pretend like this isn't weird or scary. That's normal at our age."_

_ "You sound like you're quoting a therapist," Nathan laughed. This was much more awkward than he thought it would be. He sighed._

_ She looked down at her hands. She knew this was weird for him, but he was making an effort. They still weren't talking about what they would do with this whole situation, and the more she sat there (with him not speaking another word), the more she realized that maybe whatever it was in the Rivercourt wasn't really a 'congratulations' to the both of them… but more like an 'I'm sorry' for the way he reacted and a 'I'm not sure what comes next' gesture._

_ Haley couldn't really blame him. This was life-changing, she couldn't just expect him to take her into his arms and tell her he has never been happier._

_ She put her hand on her stomach instinctively. Whatever will happen tonight, she will make sure she would remember it as a sweet memory – no matter what this whole thing is._

_ Nathan cleared his throat, making her look up at him. "Come with me," he told her as he got up, holding his hand out for her._

_ She nodded and took his hand._

_ "I wanted to let you know," he began, as the two made their way off the dock, leaving the place their relationship started behind, "that no matter what happens, I will always be grateful for you; for being the one who saw through my act and believed I was better."_

_ Haley continued walking, looking to the ground. She wouldn't meet his eyes with hers, they were going to fill with tears, she knew it. This sounded too much like a goodbye. He was _grateful_ for her? She was still there by his side! Holding his hand! And all he could say was that he was grateful for seeing past his act?_

_ If he was going to propose, like Lindsey claimed, he would say he loved her and that he was grateful to have her by his side now – and how he never wanted to give her up and the way he felt when he was with her._

Note to self_, she thought, _don't you dare watch any more romantic movies with their cheesy happy endings._ Those didn't exist. At least not in her life._

_ Haley let go of Nathan's hand and put it on her stomach._

_ "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Nathan asked worriedly._

_ "Yes," she nodded still not meeting his gaze. "I'm grateful that you gave me the chance to get close to you. I know that was never your strong suit."_

_ Nathan laughed nervously._

_ Damn it. _I wish he'd stop doing that!_ If he was going to break up with her and those flowers were to make it less painful he might as well save her the trip to the Rivercourt. Her legs were much weaker than usual and she didn't need some grand gesture for a grand break-up. Did he think she _deserved_ a break-up that seemed loving? But on the surface was one like any other?_

_ Of course he couldn't be with her. He was going to Duke! It was his dream since he was a little boy. And a guy like Nathan wanted more than just playing college ball – he wanted that college experience. He wanted those crazy drunken nights with girls, those college parties._

_ She was a fool for thinking he'd choose a bloated wife with a baby on the way at the age of nineteen._

_ He was a guy like any other._

Please say something!_ she begged of him silently. Walking in silence was complete death to her; and her heartbeat beating so quickly was surely not healthy for her baby._

_ She would've said all of this to him, too, had they not arrived at the Rivercourt._

_ The sight of the arrangements of purple flowers and all those lit candles were enough to take her ability to speak away._

_ She saw them that afternoon, but not like this – she didn't see the finished product._

_ Nathan took her hand, which surprised her greatly for how stunned she had become. He led her to the middle of the Rivercourt._

_ He sighed nervously, and she finally looked up at him. And just as she promised herself, her eyes filled with tears._

_ "I'm scared shitless," Nathan started, more to himself than to her._

_ "Excuse me?" she said laughing and wiping her eyes with her free hand. He took that one, too._

_ "A baby wasn't part of my plans," he said, not looking at her yet._

_ She sucked in her breath. This was all too much. Couldn't he have broken up with her over the phone? Breaking up with her in such a grandiose way was not something sweet to do to someone you once loved, but one of the cruelest things that could be done._

_ "But falling in love wasn't either," he continued. "When I told you at Prom that I loved you, I meant it, Haley. And that's never going to go away."_

_ She looked up at him again, and this time she looked into his eyes and not just at them._

_ "I don't know how the hell we're going to do this. I don't know if I can even be a dad – I'm, I'm afraid I'll drop it, or break it or… I don't know. But I'll do my best to be what my father never was to me. If you'll have me," he took a deep breath in and dropped down to his knee, taking only one of her hands instead of the two, "I want to be your baby's dad. I want to be your husband. And I don't know how to fucking do this, but if you're going to be there to cover up all my screw-ups, I know we'll be okay."He took out a jewelry box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a modest engagement band, the most beautiful one she had ever seen in her life. It couldn't have been more beautiful had it been a 14 quart gold band. "Haley James, will you marry me?"_

_ She couldn't take any of this, she could barely see his face because of the tears rolling down her cheeks and the tears that were still blurring her vision. She nodded and chocked out a "yes" she didn't know how he could have heard._

_ He slipped the ring onto her finger and got up to kiss her. "I love you," she mumbled. "I love you, I love you…"_

_ "Thank you for saying yes," he said, drying her eyes with his thumbs. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. _

_She had so many questions – like what they were going to do about college, how they were going to have the money to raise their child, and where were they going to live._

_ He __looked at her, knowing her thoughts. "I love you," he said as if this answered all her questions, "And I guess the rest we can figure out later."_

_She couldn't have had a more perfect ending had it been written by Hollywood's finest screenwriter__._

She opened her eyes, staring ahead of her. She felt her best friend's presence.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "Are you feeling better?"

She continued staring ahead of her, but nodding slightly as to put Lucas at ease.

"What's wrong?" he asked anyway, moving to sit by her side on her bed.

It took her a while to regain her speech. She was in a state of shock – the way she was after a powerful book delivered its abrupt ending.

She sat up slowly and looked up at him. "I'm pregnant, engaged and barely out of high school," she gave him a recap of her dreams. "And _that's_ my perfect life?"

He didn't know how to reply to this, for that was what her dreams signified.

Had Haley been born six years earlier, everything would've been better; the way it was meant to be. It wouldn't have taken Lucas and Nathan so many years to put their differences aside and to recognize each other as brothers; Nathan would not have acted like the high school jerk – instead he would've been able to break free from that stereotype thanks to her and their love. And Haley would've spent her high school years with two friends who loved her dearly, only to conclude those four years with two that would love her that much more; her family.

She didn't know why being engaged and with a baby on the way so early in life was her Happy Ending… all she did know what that her dreams had provided her with everything she wanted and needed.

And now only one question remained – was now too late?

She wasn't born six years earlier. And therefore, the Nathan that she knew _had_ slept with the Homecoming Queen after leaving the Prom Queen behind. The Nathan she knew _had_ taken years to mend his relationship with Lucas (if at all… for Haley was unaware of the recent quarrel between the two brothers). She wasn't there to meet him when he was in high school. She didn't have the chance to change him.

So no one could blame her for wondering - could this Nathan, with his questionable past, provide her with the love that was present in her dreams? Or was that love something that would forever remain unreachable in her reality?

She knew she would be having no more dreams. She knew this was the end. And unlike the time before, she wasn't heartbroken.

She had allowed these dreams to consume her – to show her a love so powerful that it had taken several months worth of dreams to tell her the whole story.

Was this Nathan so much different than the one from her dreams? Could six years make such a difference between two people? If you met the love of your life at the wrong time, would a relationship with them turn toxic instead of loving?

Were her dreams a sign of something that never could be in the present? Or were they an indication that her relationship with Nathan was worth fighting for and that their love was timeless?


	42. The Moral of the Story

**I start every chapter with the same plea for forgiveness, because I find it extremely disrespectful to post the chapter as if I didn't just neglect this story for the past nine months.**

**I guess I'll give you a rundown of my life since my last update: my last months in the Israeli Air Force were insane… I spent many sleepless nights in my squadron, and applied to university in the fall/winter (they don't give you time off for that in the army). I got released at the end of April, but not before beginning a three month gym instructor course that took up just about all of my time. After finishing the course (that just about drained the life out of me), I had less than a week left to pack all my things, meet as many of my friends as I could, and get on a flight to the USA.**

**I got here just over a week ago and have been getting situated… I'll be beginning my Freshman year of college (at 21 with a bunch of 18 year olds… lol) at the University of Maryland College Park at the end of August (Yes, I got accepted!)**

**Sure, I had free time… but I just got around to finishing OTH's season nine two weeks ago (I had a marathon the day after my course was over, procrastinating the packing and the meeting my friends part) – can I just pause to say major TEARS for the Nathan and Haley ending. Mark got something right! – so yeah… by the time I was ready to write, I forgot all the minor details that I had written and had to reread the entire fanfiction. And reading forty-one chapters isn't an easy task!**

**But here I am with an update and I'm hoping that there still are some people out there who want to read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter… and if you don't remember what went on, the previous chapter's beginning "monologue" has a recap of all that happened… then you can read the last chapter if you are still fuzzy on the details.**

**I hope you like this one!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Two**_

_**The Moral of the Story**_

She knew that it was time to stop hiding. As soon as her fever returned to normal, she had no real reason to stay at home, anyway. "I can't face the high school and the rumors," was definitely not something she could tell her parents anymore.

Besides, if she wasn't going to put on a brave face and get back to school now, when would she ever?

At least she had Brooke.

So that morning her friend picked her up in her VW Beetle, and the two drove to school.

"No one's talking about you anymore, anyway," Brooke said, starting a conversation after the awkward silence that ensued when Haley entered the car. A few seconds passed. "Okay, that's a lie. Some people confirmed a rumor that you created actual suicide after your cheating-on-Chris social suicide."

"Oh God," Haley shook her head looking from Brooke to the window, leaning against the glass.

"But everyone knows that's just a rumor," Brooke continued.

"Brooke, I really don't want to know what people are saying," Haley told her friend. "I want to return to the way it was before. You know, before I even knew the gossip site existed."

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "Totally understandable; not going to say a word about the gossip site. It's stupid, anyway."

Haley looked to Brooke and smiled. The gossip site was all Brooke ever talked about… well, almost all she ever talked about. It would be hard to pretend it didn't exist. But she knew Brooke would do it, for Haley.

After a few more minutes, Brooke parked her car at the school. She turned off the engine and turned to Haley, putting her hand on her friend's. "You're going to be okay. We'll get through this together."

Haley locked eyes with her friend, "Thank you, Brooke." She looked back to the school and drew in a shaky breath. She really didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She couldn't keep hiding from her life.

* * *

Walking to her classes was torturous, but the second her teachers opened their mouths to teach, Haley was sucked into a completely different world- her world; the world of academics. She had missed so much school, but while she was at home in bed Brooke made sure to get her all her assignments, so Haley hadn't really missed too much.

Though she couldn't lie to herself, in the back of her mind she was terrified of her fourth period class – AP English with N. Scott.

When she sat in her homeroom and received her schedule for the first time, she never would have guessed all that would happen between her and her teacher. It would be just another class in which to excel, she thought. A relationship with a teacher was unthinkable. But this wasn't just any teacher, this was Nathan.

The last few months were turbulent, to say the least. She went from being the studious girl no one has heard of, to the English teacher's secret girlfriend, to Chris Keller's new girl, to a complete wreck and she wasn't sure if she had made it back yet.

She was relatively sure her first three classes were going by at a much faster pace than normal. Sure, she had gotten lost in her teacher's lectures, but that was no reason to make the first three periods of the day feel as short as her homeroom.

As the time passed, her heartbeat quickened. If walking those halls was bad for her, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to see Nathan.

The last time she saw him she was convinced she was carrying his child. She had ignored all those looks and gossip directed at her, because she had other things on her mind.

Those dreams only caused her misery, she thought as the bell officially ending her third period class rang. She collected her things slowly, not wanting to make the walk to Nathan's class.

She was fine before. She was studious, and she had Brooke as her friend. Sure, at the time she wasn't convinced Brooke was that much of a friend to her, but did Haley really have to go through finding out what high school would be like with Lucas and Lindsey by her side? Did she really have to fall in love with Nathan twice as fast because of the dreams? She wouldn't have had the nerve to kiss her teacher underneath that desk during that stupid code red drill.

What must he think of her now? And did it really matter? Could he say anything to her to take back all the verbal abuse she had endured from him? Being called "childish", "selfish" and "immature" multiple times could in no way be justified. Not now… not to a stronger and healthier Haley; a Haley that wasn't deranged and swayed by some stupid dreams.

What were the dreams set to prove, anyway?

She was getting too close to that class; only a few steps away.

"Haley!" she heard from behind her. She turned her head to see the approaching brunette.

"Why did you stop walking?" Brooke asked confused, Haley not even realizing she had until Brooke pointed it out. Brooke continued walking passed Haley and turned around puzzled when she realized Haley wasn't walking beside her. "Haley, English class, here… with Mr. Scott, did you forget?"

How could she forget? She was more terrified of that class than all the hateful rumors in that school.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked, walking back to Haley. "It's better in there," she told her friend quietly so no one will hear. "No one's going to gossip about you in front of Mr. Scott."

Haley opened her mouth, wanting to tell Brooke a lie about knowing some people in the classroom and how they were the ones to say the most hateful comments she had heard, but couldn't bring herself to lie again.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise," Brooke said, putting her hand on Haley's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Haley looked to the class, feeling the onset of a hyperventilation attack; she was able to calm herself down. _It's just English class_.

She followed Brooke's lead into the class, attempting to look at the floor but something making her look up straight into his cobalt eyes.

He nodded to her with a small smile. And as hard as it was, she returned his with one of her own.

She walked to her seat, and when her back was to Nathan, she allowed herself to exhale.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke groaned, picking up the book on her desk. "But we're already reading _The Scarlet Letter_."

Haley let her bag fall to the floor, noticing what lay on her desk. She looked from the play back to Nathan, _Romeo & Juliet_.

The bell rang as Nathan took the copy of the play and situated himself in front of his desk.

"Isn't it illegal to give us two books to read at the same time, Mr. Scott?" a student asked from the back of the class. "Even though we're in AP English, it just's cruel."

Nathan smiled, leaning against his desk. "Everyone can relax – you're not going to be touching this book for more than this class period."

"Thank God," Haley heard from behind her.

"I've decided to skip the roots and terms for today so we'll have more time to concentrate on the themes of fate and free will," Nathan began to explain. "We'll start with _Romeo and Juliet_, continue with an essay by David Foster Wallace and at the end of the class I'll give you some time to read W.W. Jacobs' short story _The Monkey's Paw_.

"Now most of you read _Romeo and Juliet_ in your freshman English class, right? Can anyone give the class a refresher? What's the story about, in short?"

A few students put up their hands, volunteering to share their knowledge with the class, Haley still hesitant to participate the way she used to.

"Patrick?"

"It's about Romeo and Juliet who fall in love even though their families hate each other. At the end Juliet takes this poison that makes her appear dead for a little while but when Romeo finds her he thinks she's really dead so he kills himself, and then she wakes up and kills herself, too."

"Thanks for giving away the ending, Patrick," Nathan said with a smile as the class laughed. "But yes, you have the Capulets and the Montagues who are enemies. Juliet is a Capulet and Romeo is a Montague, and still they manage to fall into this romance which, as we are told from the very prologue, is destined to end in tragedy. The term 'star-crossed lovers' from the play means that their love was basically 'written in the stars', and there wasn't much Romeo or Juliet could do about falling in love and eventually killing themselves, because it was all foreseen before they were born. This was the path they were meant to go on."

"Didn't you just completely give away your lesson plan?" Brooke asked, "Oh excuse me," Brooke raised her hand.

Nathan smiled, "Yes, Brooke?"

"Didn't you just give away your lesson plan?" Brooke repeated her question. "If the narrator said that it was destined in the stars, then why are we even talking about free will?"

"A lot of literary critics argue that there was more than destiny in play here, and that Romeo and Juliet made the choices that led to their deaths. After we started reading you can make up your mind on whether it was free will or fate. And as long as you can support it with textual evidence and argue your point, your opinion can very well be the right one."

Brooke nodded.

"I'll begin by reading a small excerpt from the famous balcony scene before we skip on to Romeo and Juliet's tragic deaths," Nathan began flipping through his copy. "I'm on act two, scene two line… sixty-six." Nathan settled on the page and waited for his class to do the same. When the sound of flipping pages ceased, he began, "Juliet had just asked Romeo how he got to her… and he replies: _With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me_. Now what does that mean?"

"How should I know? It's Shakespearian," Brooke whispered.

"Yes, Tess?"

"It means that nothing could stop him from coming to her, because his love for her is so strong," the blonde in the third row answered.

"That is pretty romantic," Brooke whispered again.

"So in a sense, Romeo's governed by his love for Juliet. It's nothing that he can control… his love empowered him in such a way that nothing can keep him away from her.

"Now I want to talk specifically about their deaths, and whether these were the actions of lovers who had no control over their lives and ultimate deaths, or whether these actions were of their own choosing. Everyone turn to act five scene three line… ninety-two." As the class turned their pages to the last scene Nathan continued, "I need a Friar Lawrence, a Romeo and a Juliet."

Nathan looked up after locating the passage. "Looks like we're not too keen on male volunteers. What's wrong, guys? Afraid of some romance?"

"We just don't like reading crazy Shakespeare monologues, Mr. Scott," a student in the back row enlightened his teacher.

"Okay Brandon, then you can read Friar Lawrence. Don't worry, no crazy Shakespeare monologues there," Nathan smiled at his student who groaned in frustration and began flipping through the play to find his lines.

"I'll read Romeo, then," Nathan looked to the play and then back to his students. "Why don't you read Juliet, Haley?"

Haley looked up from the play in her hands. Even without turning around, she was positive there were other girls who volunteered to read aloud the Juliet monologues. "Why me?"

Nathan smiled at her, "As punishment for missing so much school."

This was the opposite of what Nathan was about throughout the school year. He would never choose to draw any attention to his preference of Haley, not as a student and not as anything more. And now he chose her to be his Juliet in front of the entire class?

"So Juliet took the drug that she got from Friar Lawrence to make her seem dead for a few hours, and Romeo just killed Paris and has now entered the tomb where Juliet lies.

"_A grave? Oh, no. A lantern, slaughtered youth, for here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light,"_ Nathan began reading the text, making a truly convincing Romeo.

She didn't want them to read this together. She didn't want to be his Juliet, not like this. They had compared their relationship to Romeo and Juliet's in their date following the night of the Senior party, the night she hid what happened in that closet with Chris from him. "_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last," _Nathan said dramatically, looking to Haley,_ "Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death_. Romeo kisses Juliet and takes the poison. _Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide," _Haley looked at Nathan as he was reading from the text before him and wondered how long he had this planned, _"Thy drugs are quick. This with a kiss I die."_

Nathan flipped through the play, "Let's skip a few pages to when Juliet wakes up to find Romeo dead. Line one-sixty. Take it away, Haley."

"_O comfortable Friar! Where is my lord?" _Haley cleared her throat._ "_Excuse me. _I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"_

"Damn it, Mr. Scott. You said this wouldn't be long," Brandon complained to some laughter, before beginning to read the Friar Lawrence lines.

Haley bit her lip. No one liked her in that class, everyone wished for her to mess up the lines, to start mumbling, or better yet – to absolutely lose it. No one was on her side and Nathan chose this time, when everyone was against her, to have her perform a monologue about love. Something that, as far as the student body was concerned, Haley was incapable of. She was only capable of cheating. _"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away-" _Haley began reading her lines again once Brandon was done with his. _"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?"_ she continued. She didn't know how, but she kept on reading, she didn't stumble on any words, though her heart was beating just as fast as it had before entering this class. "_I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative-_"

"Juliet kisses Romeo," Nathan read the narration aloud.

Haley looked to Nathan in surprise and then back to her play. "_Thy lips are warm,"_ she said, blushing.

"Kinky," she heard Brooke behind her.

"We'll skip the watchman's line,"

"_Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust and let me die_," Haley read aloud her last line.

"Juliet stabs herself with Romeo's dagger and dies," Nathan closed the book dramatically. "So, free will or destiny?"

"Free will," Haley said aloud, not bothering to raise her hand, a definite first for her.

"Okay, Miss James," Nathan looked at Haley, surprised by her abruptness.

"Because the stars didn't force Juliet to take the fake poison, they didn't keep the letter from being delivered to Romeo, they didn't make Romeo take the poison and they didn't make Juliet kill herself. Romeo makes a calculated decision that life isn't worth it without Juliet and kills himself. Juliet makes the same one."

"And what exactly makes them act? What forces them to take their lives?"

"Their love," Haley said without thinking.

"And do you think love is something that we can control?" Nathan asked, looking at Haley who was about to say something but decided against it. He turned to the class. "Is love something that we can control?" he repeated his question. "Had Romeo and Juliet the choice of who to love, do you think they'd love each other? Would they choose to fall for a Montague or a Capulet? Wouldn't it just be easier for Juliet to choose to love Paris if she could?"

_Wouldn't it just be easier to choose to love a fellow teacher than your student_? Haley could almost hear him ask. She drew a sharp breath in.

Nathan didn't have the dreams to tell him what to think or feel, but he felt like he couldn't help his love for Haley. She always wondered what kept them together from his perspective. She was so much trouble for him, he had to make sacrifices; he had to hide their relationship; he had to share her with Chris (albeit that being his fault). Sure, things weren't as hard for him as they were for her, but it wasn't easy. And what kept him there with her? Throughout all the yelling and fighting? Fate. He believed that they were meant to be.

"Like Romeo told Juliet in that balcony scene," one of the students explained. "Nothing could stop him from coming to see her because his love was so strong."

"But that's what you said," Haley said aloud, cutting in again. "You chose to share that scene with us. You could've chosen any other scene that pointed towards choice. You want us to believe it's fate and destiny."

"So you don't believe that love can make two teenagers senseless?"

"Of course," Haley nodded. "But not to the point where they're acting on autopilot. Love is empowering, yes. But without choice what are we?"

She refused to believe that her love for Nathan wasn't of her choosing; that her dreams dictated her life. That everything that has happened this year was not what she wanted.

But it was true; her dreams took away her free will. When she was underneath that table with him and they had their first kiss, she wasn't thinking clearly. It wasn't her _choice_. Nothing over these last few weeks was about what she wanted or what she felt, but rather what her dreams told her to want and feel. She stayed in a toxic relationship because her dreams told her it could have been a good one. She didn't break up with Chris any sooner because Nathan told her not to; and her dreams told her Nathan was a good man.

She wanted to be the author of her life, not fate. She wanted to take control. She didn't want her future to be written in the stars.

* * *

When the class was over, Haley walked Brooke to the hallway as she always had.

Brooke was making fun of Haley's Juliet for the rest of the class period, thinking it would take her mind off the rumors. Haley really didn't understand why public embarrassment in front of a class full of people who hated her was better than plain public hatred.

But it was true, Haley couldn't think of the rumors for the rest of the period, because all she thought about was her relationship with Nathan and those dreams.

Deciding to take control was the most empowering feeling she had ever experienced. She wasn't even nervous about walking back to Nathan's empty class. The two of them had some issues to resolve, and she wasn't afraid of doing so now.

By the time she entered the empty classroom, the hallway cleared but she closed the door nonetheless.

She turned to Nathan and saw him collecting the plays. "Hey."

"Hey," she returned.

They were silent for a moment.

"Pretty stupid lesson plan, huh?" Nathan said, holding up one of the plays awkwardly.

"It was different. Everyone liked it though," she told him, hoping this would comfort him. Since when was he the self-doubting kind?

They were silent again while Nathan continued collecting the last plays.

_Now was the time to say it_, she told herself. If she was ever going to set herself free from this toxic path the dreams have carved for her, now would be the time.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, so did he. "I'm sorry," he said, not bothering to look at her, but rather leaning his body weight on his two hands on his desk. "Lucas is right, everyone in high school was right – I am my father's son – I am Dan Scott."

His confession made her mute. How long has he felt this way? To be haunted by the image of your father and to believe that you are the same monster you've hated all your life. "They're wrong," she heard herself say, not recognizing the sound of her voice.

He looked up at her, "Look what I did to you."

"I-" she started. What he did to her? What did he do to her that she didn't allow to happen? Those dreams gave her no choice, she was powerless. Because the dreams showed her the perfect life; those dreams showed her what it could have been like if they were equal.

Haley started to laugh as tears covered her eyes. This is all it took; one moment where she wasn't the defenseless teenager, one moment where instead of being influenced by the dreams she tried to make _actual_ sense of them.

The only difference between her relationship with Nathan had she been born six years earlier and what it was today was her age. And had she been Nathan's age, she wouldn't feel so inferior and childish.

Even in the dreams Nathan put on an act – he was superior, and he was better. But she was the first one who he let through all that BS. As a student she didn't know she had to peel back all those layers to get to the real Nathan. He was a grown up and she was a teenager. She didn't know she was capable of that, she didn't know he was broken inside. He was the adult; he was supposed to have it figured out.

But since he didn't know her in high school, even more years passed where no one believed he was a good guy. On the outside it seemed like he was fine, though in truth he was far from.

And because she never saw Nathan as an equal, because he always had to have it together, they never reached the point where he was vulnerable with her – the point where maybe she could be the strong one.

"I never realized how unstable you are," Haley finally said aloud. She didn't say it mockingly, but instead with so much love her own heart ached, she walked to Nathan. "To me you have always been the older and the wiser one. And if I was your age, I would have realized… it's just a defense mechanism."

Haley closed the gap between them and kissed him. She was going to break up with him. She was marching with so much confidence back to this classroom to do that, but it turned out her self-esteem was the only thing she needed to end their toxic relationship and to begin a healthier one; a partnership of equals.

"They're going to write a rumor about us," Haley half joked when they parted from their kiss, still remaining as close to him as she could. "The whole Romeo and Juliet thing was too scandalous."

"Let them," he said. "Who's going to believe a student and a teacher are dating, anyway?"

She laughed and kissed him again.

This was the way things were meant to be. As it turned out, six years too late wasn't too late after-all.

* * *

Her life was better already in so many respects. But her fixed relationship with Nathan didn't fix all her problems.

She didn't want to enter that cafeteria, but she wanted to be able to. The bottom line was that she couldn't.

It would be a while before she would enter that cafeteria, but for the time being Brooke agreed to go sit with her in the choir room.

Even there the few people who spent their lunches in the choir room shot her nasty looks every once and a while. She deserved this, she knew. Sure, her relationship with Nathan was now magically healed, but Chris' heart wasn't.

"Soon there will be another story and this one will blow over," Brooke told her, taking a bite into her sandwich. "It's how gossip works."

Haley smiled at her friend and looked down at her own lunch. She knew that time was the one true healer, and she hoped Chris' heart would be fine and that he'd find someone new who will treat him right.

She hoped that the student body would find itself another scandal, hopefully surrounding people who liked to be in the spotlight.

But as for what the future would bring – only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: I know this sounds like an ending… but it's not. I still have around ten chapters of this fanfiction to go. I plan on writing and updating and not to leave you guys hanging for another nine months! =). So if you have something to say, please review!**


	43. Long Time Coming

**Hey guys! Told you I won't leave you hanging again =). Thank you so much to the nine people who reviewed the last chapter and everyone else who still cares about this story. You're the reason I will never forget fanfiction!**

**This chapter is just about half of the last one… but it's more of a transitional chapter than a bulky one. I promise there's many more juicy chapters to come!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Forty-Three_**

**_Long Time Coming_**

"I wish I could spend the night," Haley said, leaning against Nathan as the two continued walking, leaving the restaurant where they just had dinner.

"You sure as hell can," Nathan told her, looking down at her with a smile.

"I sure as hell can't. I can't keep telling my parents I'm sleeping over at a friend's house."

Nathan made a face making Haley giggle. "We'll plan something for next week," Haley took his face in her hand and gave him a peck.

She felt her phone vibrate and reached for her pocket to see who the message was from. She opened it up and laughed, immediately beginning to text back.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked, pretending to try and read the text.

"She's such an idiot," Haley said aloud, turning her back to Nathan to finish typing the text. "Biana's freaking out over some singer I've never heard of coming to North Carolina, and she thinks I'm going to go on a two-hour long road trip with her to Raleigh."

Nathan nodded. "And this is the Biana that talked smack about you during the Upperclassmen Trip?"

Haley opened her mouth in pretend shock and smacked Nathan on his shoulder. "You're always going to bring that up, aren't you?"

"I like pissing you off," he joked, smirking at her.

"You never know who said those awful things about me," Haley said matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips. "And besides, we clicked. And I'm all for second chances."

Nathan pretended to snore. "You always have to give that same explanation. Minus fifty points for unoriginality."

"Good thing you're not my teacher anymore because that's a failing grade," Haley declared in mock frustration.

"And I presume Mr. Miller doesn't fail you," Nathan smiled, referring to Haley's second semester AP English teacher.

"No, I get very good grades in Mr. Miller's class. He doesn't give me a lower score on purpose so no one will be onto our secret relationship."

"I always was a better boyfriend than teacher," Nathan said, taking a step towards Haley and putting his hands on her hips.

"Don't flatter yourself, Scott," Haley said, lowering her voice to a seductive whisper, putting both her hands around his neck. "You were never too good at either."

They both smiled as they closed the gap between them and kissed.

So much had changed in the past five months, but her feelings for Nathan remained exactly the same. The butterflies she felt before telling her parents she was off to hang out with one of her friends but going to Nathan's instead; the way her heart skipped a beat when he opened the door to see her; and that electricity when they kissed.

This would never fade.

When they broke the kiss, they hugged each other, each looking the opposite way; just being in each other's embrace.

"Anna," Haley said, her eyes doubling in size.

"What?" Nathan laughed, looking at Haley when she took a step back.

"Anna," Haley repeated, taking hold of Nathan and turning him around. "Anna Parker from school."

"Fuck," Nathan let out instinctively, staring at her.

"Shit Nathan, what do we do?" Haley took Nathan's hand and pulled it in the opposite direction. "We can't let her see us. How close is your house?"

"Ten minutes if we sprint."

"Then we sprint," Haley repeated.

"We can't sprint! That will draw attention to us."

"You said we need to sprint!" Haley argued.

"I said it would take ten minutes to get to my house if we sprint. Not that we should."

"We can't just stand here and argue like idiots, she'll see us for sure."

"Then we hide until we can get somewhere where we can sprint without her seeing," Nathan took Haley's hand and walked quickly. "Or you know, walk like normal people when she can't see us."

Haley looked back at where she saw Anna and laughed, picking up speed when she saw Nathan began to run.

Within fifteen minutes they both collapsed onto Nathan's couch, laughing.

"I can barely breathe," Haley said breathless. "I'm so out of shape compared to you."

"I'm the basketball coach, remember?" Nathan smiled at her, Haley positioning herself on top of him. Nathan gave her a kiss.

"Talk to me when you win the state championship," Haley giggled, returning the kiss.

"I did win state."

"I meant as a coach," Haley said between kisses. "Not player."

"There will never be a player as good as me," Nathan joked.

Haley collapsed onto Nathan allowing herself some deep breaths. "You're always so cocky."

"It's why you love me so much," he said, beginning to fiddle with her hair.

They were silent for a little while. "If we wouldn't have seen her…" Haley giggled. "Oh God… our relationship is crazy."

"You wouldn't trade our crazy moments for anything."

"No, I wouldn't," Haley smiled at Nathan, giving him another kiss, making it deeper this time.

Nathan took the hint and the two began to make out.

"Bevin?" Haley asked between kisses.

"Work," Nathan responded.

Haley took that as her cue and halted the kissing for a moment to take off her shirt; pulling Nathan's off as well, needing to feel his skin against hers. She kissed him again, Nathan feeling his way up her back.

Finally he groaned in frustration, making Haley stop the kissing for a second time to giggle. "You okay?"

"Five months and twenty days," Nathan reminded himself.

"You'll survive," Haley assured him. "You have balls of steel."

Nathan smiled at her, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So you're not counting down, I'm guessing?"

Haley snorted. "Your five months and twenty days translate into my one-hundred-and-seventy-three days. I count days, not months."

The two smiled at each other. If Haley was honest with herself, she was ready to have sex with Nathan not too long after their reconciliation; having sex with him in her dreams only increased her libido. But being just seventeen and dating her teacher didn't allow her to act on her desires alone. She used to want to wait for her wedding for that special night, but the more time she spent with Nathan, the more impossible that seemed to be.

So they decided to wait until the day Haley wouldn't be considered a minor– Haley's eighteenth birthday. Which, honestly, just seemed like an eternity to wait.

"I'm sorry you have to wait that long for me. Any other girlfriend and you would've had sex by now."

"Don't say that, Hales," Nathan told her. "If I would've wanted someone else I'd have been gone a long time ago. This is what I want."

Haley smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Besides," he said, "you have no idea what I'll do to you," Nathan smirked, referring to her eighteenth birthday.

She giggled, "Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

"So are you going to free any time for me this week?" Brooke asked Haley when the two left their homeroom that following Monday. "Or are you spending all of your time with Biana and Amber?"

"You know you're my favorite, Brooke," Haley smiled at her friend. "Biana and Amber are just my excuse to not sit with your awful friends during lunch."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked. "So why do you spend your weekends with them?"

Haley laughed. Having two groups of friends – well, Brooke on the one hand and Biana and Amber on the other – made high school that much easier to navigate. She was never dependent on one of them like she was before with Brooke.

Also, she never had a problem explaining why she couldn't hang out when she snuck over to Nathan's.

"We should have never had lunch in that choir room," the brunette huffed in frustration. "I should've known you'd meet a music freak and abandon me."

"I didn't abandon you, Brooke-"

"And not only that!" Brooke cut in. "But a music freak that has a nerdy friend so you can talk to about books. I mean I feel like we've never had anything in common when you talk about them. Why are you even my friend?"

"Because you're my Brooke," Haley hugged her. "This weekend will be our weekend, okay?"

Brooke smiled at Haley and hugged her back. "Thank God you said that because I can't keep up this 'poor me' act anymore."

Haley shook her head with a smile. She knew Brooke wasn't really insecure over Biana and Amber, though it was always hard for her to share.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mr. Scott," Haley said to Nathan when he passed her in the hall.

"Miss James," he acknowledged, smiling at her and then went back to looking over the notes he was holding in his hand.

It was so much simpler to separate Nathan the boyfriend from Nathan the teacher when she wasn't his student.

Haley went to her locker as the hallways began to clear, everyone leaving the school to catch the bus home. And Haley needing to put her books back in her locker before meeting another student for tutoring.

Her dreams inspired her to begin tutoring, which she picked up quickly after the start of second semester.

She loved her life. Her workload for her classes was the only thing keeping her relatively stressed. And compared to the drama-filled months of the beginning of the year, this stress didn't amount to anything.

Who knew her life would turn out to be such smooth-sailing?

"Hey," she heard from her right. Haley closed her locker to reveal none other than Chris Keller.

It took her a while to register his one word greeting. He hadn't spoken to her since they broke up, why was he even approaching her? "Hi".

"How have you been?" he asked with a smile.

Why was he smiling at her? He was supposed to hate her. "Umm okay. How about you?" she replied awkwardly.

"Good," he told her.

Haley nodded smiling at him, trying to come up with something to say. He thought she cheated on him, they broke up in such a public way… never in a million years did she think he would ever approach her. Which is why the next thing he said confused her even more.

"So are we going to start rehearsing for the talent show or what?"

"The… excuse me, what?"

"The talent show," Chris chuckled. "Remember, you promised we'd sing together."

"Why would you want to do that?" Haley asked, finally able to let out a sentence without sounding like she had some communication disorder.

"A promise is a promise."

Haley nodded. She remembered promising him they'd perform together at the talent show, but that was before they broke up. He had just sang to her and she was under his spell. She couldn't think ahead to April. And even if she had, she could never have known they would break up the way they did.

"Good, so I'll call you later today. We'll set up some rehearsal time," Chris told her giving her one final smile. He began to walk away but not before turning back to her, "I'm glad you're doing well, Haley."

And with this he left, descending the stairs that were located around the corner, leaving Haley alone in the hallway wondering what that promise she made back in October meant for her now half a year later.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that! If you have anything to say, whether positive or negative, please review!**


	44. You and a Promise

**Hey guys! Another chapter uploaded that you didn't need to wait months for! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Four**_

_**You and a Promise**_

"Don't be naïve, Haley!" Brooke argued with her when Haley completed her story over the phone.

"It can't be revenge."

"Of course it can; it's revenge," Brooke told her. "Revenge revenge revenge," she repeated.

"What can he do? Embarrass me in front of the school during the talent show?"

"That _would_ be kind of pathetic of him," Brooke thought for a moment. "Don't trust him, Haley. You don't have to do it."

"Yes I do," Haley sighed. "I promised."

"Oh come on, Haley! You don't have to pay for a stupid promise you made back in October!" Brooke said annoyed.

"A promise is a promise," Haley repeated Chris' words, looking out of her car window. "Besides if he does do something, I deserve it."

"Oh come on," Brooke said. "Don't you think you've paid enough for that breakup?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, Brooke. Let him do what he wants. I can't back out of this. So there's really nothing to discuss, I just wanted to tell you."

"Just be careful," Brooke warned her as if she knew Chris better than anyone else.

It was true, to Haley Chris was nothing but kind when they were together. But she heard stories… stories of how Chris was using Lauren when he found out she was using him to get to Narayan. Could Chris be taking advantage of the promise Haley made because he found out she cheated on him? Well not only that, but to find out through a rumor site. It definitely sounded like something he was capable of. Hell, anyone would take revenge for something like that.

All she could do was wait for the storm to pass, really.

She hung up the phone and walked out of the car, looking up to the balcony. Brooke called her just as she parked her car at Nathan's apartment, so she decided to stay in her car, take the call and make her way to Nathan's a bit later. Besides, it's not like he was expecting her. Weekdays weren't usually their time to hang out, but she already learned the hard way that she shouldn't waste any time with telling Nathan the truth.

"Haley," Bevin smiled giving her a hug when she opened the door. "What a surprise! Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Thanks, Bevin," Haley said giving Bevin a hug back. "I actually have plans. Thanks for the offer."

"Suit yourself," Bevin shrugged and turned her back to Haley. "Nathan! The Girlfriend is here! Come in," she turned to Haley as the blonde returned to the kitchen.

Haley closed the door behind her and walked into their apartment, seeing Nathan walk from the hallway into the living room. "Hey," he walked over to her giving his girlfriend a kiss. "What a surprise visit!"

"I hope it's okay."

Nathan smiled, "You know I never mind having you over. What's up?"

"There have been some new developments," Haley told him, looking into his eyes. She wanted to bite her lip in frustration, but stopped herself.

"What new developments?" Nathan raised his brow.

Okay, how is she going to say this? Where should she even start the story? "Chris approached me today."

"Which Chris?" Nathan stared at her. As if he didn't know!

"Keller," Haley told him.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to sing with him in the talent show."

"Why would he want that?"

Haley shrugged, she still didn't figure out why he wanted to hold her to that promise.

"Absolutely not," Nathan said annoyed, even though he really didn't have any reason to be. Chris didn't do anything wrong. But Nathan really didn't trust that punk.

"I don't really have a choice, Nathan. I promised him I would back when we were still dating."

"Why did you do that?"

Haley shrugged again. "I didn't know we would break up like we did. I didn't even know how long he was going to be our decoy for." She thought it best not to mention how she was completely taken by Chris' music. That wouldn't really do any good for either of them.

He was so close to tell her not to do it, but he knew Haley too well. She would never back out of a promise, not even if it was to a vengeful ex-boyfriend.

Nathan took another second to look into her eyes and then turned away. "That fucking bastard," Nathan let out, surprising Haley. "If he's going to do anything to you I swear I'm going to beat that motherfucker so hard-"

"Nathan!" Bevin called from the kitchen. "Not in front of the children," she warned, holding her cooking knife to him jokingly.

He turned to a shocked Haley who was smiling at him. "Now you remember to be jealous," she told me. It was six months too late but it sure as hell was cute.

Nathan returned her smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that Keller would come back to haunt us after that breakup. I mean we haven't heard from him in months."

"I guess his work here isn't done," Bevin pointed the knife between Nathan and Haley to indicate which 'here' she meant.

"Do you mind not waving that knife at us, Bevin?" Nathan turned to her pissed off.

"Now he's deflecting," Bevin explained to Haley, smiling at Nathan. "You two got into this decoy situation, and you thought you got out. But you didn't, so it sucks but Haley's right… there's not much you can do.

"But you know, Nathan's just going to be pissed off for the rest of the day," Bevin told Haley, cutting the vegetables for the salad she was making.

Haley turned back to Nathan. "Don't be pissed off, Nathan," she mocked. "We're going to get through this nightmare, no matter what Chris has planned for me."

"If he has anything planned…" Nathan started.

"Then you'll do nothing. We've made it so many months without getting caught, I don't need you beating him up and exposing us just because he plans to embarrass me a bit. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I'm a faculty member, Haley. I won't allow for anything inappropriate to happen on that stage at the talent show."

"Glad to know you have my back," Haley smiled giving him a kiss. "But I really need to go now."

"You know you could've just told me this over the phone, right?"

"It was an excuse to come over here," she gave him another kiss, Nathan ceasing the opportunity to pull her towards him so he can continue kissing her.

"Nathan," Haley giggled, pushing him away from her. "Not in front of the kids," she signaled to Bevin with a smile.

"Please stay for dinner," he begged.

"I can't. I told Bevin I already have plans."

"What plans? Cancel them," he told her.

"Plans for dinner with Lucas. And no, I won't cancel them," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Two Scott boys on one James girl is a little too much, don't you think? Introduce Lucas to one of your sisters," Nathan said, and it seemed like he wasn't even kidding. At least about the first part.

Haley looked at Nathan not knowing how to respond. She had wondered, so many months ago, if being born six years late was really too late; whether her relationship with Nathan could even work if she wasn't his classmate, but was his student instead. These months proved that it could work, that their love was timeless.

But Nathan's relationship with Lucas was beyond repair. Being born six years late was really too late… she couldn't bring them together like she was able to in the dream world.

Because even though Haley could forgive who Nathan was before her, Lucas had lived through it. He couldn't bring himself to forget.

The night they fought was the last time they had spoken to one another. And although Haley wanted to bring the two brothers together, their history was beyond her.

* * *

She wished that she didn't have to repeat the Chris story to Lucas; that instead he would kind of already know and they could fast-forward what would be her third conversation today about the same two minutes where Chris had suddenly walked back into her life. It was one of the only tough things about having friends in different circles. _Ugh_, she thought, remembering she still needed to tell Amber and Biana; then deciding against it since they weren't part of her life back when she was dating Chris.

But when Haley spotted Lucas in the pizzeria where they decided on meeting, she noticed he had other things on his mind.

She sat down across from him and smiled, "Hey Luke. What's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said, dropping an envelope onto the table, allowing Haley to pick it up and open it.

She began reading aloud, "_You are cordially invited to attend Tree Hill High's Class of 2003's Five Year Reunion._" Haley's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "My class!" she cried jokingly, as she continued reading the rest to herself. "This is so soon! You better be going."

"Yeah, I am," Lucas nodded, playing with the water drops that formed on the outside of his cold coke.

"Then why are you so nervous-looking? Any enemies that didn't make an appearance in my dream?" she teased.

He smiled. "It's just that… after so many months of you telling me about your dream world… And, well, you haven't really stopped talking about it even now after so many months-"

"That's not true!" Haley looked at him with her mouth ajar. "When do I even mention the dreams?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lucas said. "Last week, for example, I asked you if you read 'Slaughterhouse Five' and you practically yelled at me that it was one of Lindsey's favorite books."

Haley looked at Lucas as if saying: 'So what?'

"More? Okay… the park we were at two weeks ago, you told me that it was the same place where you and Nathan had your first date in the dreams.

"The last time we were on the phone you told me-"

"Okay!" Haley put her hands up. Jeez, she didn't realize how much she still mentioned the dreams. But to her they weren't dreams, but more like memories. She couldn't help it. "What's your point? So what if I mention the dreams all the time?"

Lucas looked at her for a while before speaking again, "I know this sounds crazy, but from all your stories I feel like I've gotten to know Lindsey – like we're going to get along. I'm going to make sure I talk to her during the reunion."

"Oh Lucas!" Haley said as if he just told her he was engaged. "She's perfect!" She put her hands to her mouth. "You have to tell me how she is! What she's up to!" she said excitedly. Was there really a chance her second dream best friend was about to enter her life?

Lucas chuckled. He knew she would be very excited for this. He didn't even know why he was nervous… especially about meeting someone he had never spoken to throughout their entire high school years.

"I don't even know who's coming, Haley. Maybe she won't show."

Lucas' last sentence made her racing thoughts stop at once. Not show? _Oh, no, no, no. She's was going to show._ "I'll find out."

Lucas kinked his right brow. "How?"

"I go to the school, don't I?" Haley smiled mischievously.

* * *

Haley walked into the recording studio located right outside of Tree Hill. She was so unsure of herself. What was she, a high school Junior, doing in a recording studio?

"Haley!" she saw Chris in the recording booth signaling for her to come to him.

She did, glad the place was empty and no one was mixing the music. "Hey Chris."

"Thanks for meeting me here," Chris told her, putting the guitar that was around his neck on a stand on the floor. "I had to come in to put some more background vocals on one of the tracks for the new album."

Haley nodded. Right, she forgot he already had a record deal waiting for him after his high school graduation. Well, she managed to forget until he asked her to meet up with him at a recording studio.

"Are we going to practice here all the time?" Haley asked him, trying to sound as neutral as she could.

Chris laughed. "We don't have to. It was just the most comfortable for me for today. Intimidated?"

She smiled at him, "A bit. We're practicing for the talent show, not making a record, right?"

Chris smiled back at her, "Whatever's comfortable for you." He sat down signaling for her to do the same.

Things seemed to be easier now being with him, but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable.

"You know," Chris started as Haley dropped her bag to the floor and looked at him. "There hasn't been any gossip about you for months."

That comment caught her off guard, especially because she remembered Chris and his group of friends didn't read the gossip site. But she regained her composure and said, "I'm a nobody now that I'm not dating Chris Keller. Why would there be any gossip about me?"

He smiled at this. "You were always more than Chris Keller's girlfriend."

This made her blush. Oh God, please don't do this. "So are we choosing a song?" she asked him changing the topic.

"Yeah," he said, holding out about half a dozen pages of sheet music.

She took the pages, and began shuffling through them already ruling out some songs that were too popular for her taste or anything she was too afraid to perform in front of the entire school. "We can try this one," she said, holding out the last song in the stack and handing it to Chris.

"Okay," Chris agreed picking his guitar and silently playing through it. "How about we change it around a bit."

"We'd have to since it's not originally a duet," Haley said, taking a look at the sheet music.

"Okay, I'll start with the guitar," Chris began.

"You'll be playing the guitar when we're on stage or you'll record it before?" she asked him before he had a chance to complete his little guitar solo.

"Live is always better," he smiled at her, continuing to play. "Then you do the first verse," he told her.

Was this a good time to tell him she had terrible stage fright? "Dancin' where the stars go blue," Haley began. "Dancin' where the evening fell. Dancin'-"

"Hold up," Chris cut her off as she quieted down. "I'm just not feeling it."

She sighed in frustration, she was really not expecting any criticism from him. She just wanted to go to this meeting and get out as soon as she could.

"A lot of girls can sing on key, okay? I'm going to need something a little bit more from you, alright? A little farther south in your brain, do you know what I'm saying?" he asked signaling towards his heart. "It's not about technique. It's about giving something of yourself; something that no one else gets to see. You can't play it safe in here, Haley. I'm not going to let you."

Haley bit her lip, "I'm trying."

"No you're not," he argued.

"Yes, I am!" she argued back.

"No, you're not!" he repeated. "You're really close to something here. You've got the talent and for some reason you won't go there." He looked at her. "If this is about us, if you're holding back because of what happened half a year ago this is going to be a waste of time. What happened is in the past. Right now what we have is this moment, this song – the music. Can you do it justice?"

She was surprised at him bringing up their past. She was kind of hoping he wouldn't. She didn't know what to say if he ever asked her for details, which he deserved to know if he ever asked.

But the way he was speaking to her now… she never met Chris the musician before.

All she could do was nod.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	45. Right Back in the Water

**Hey guys! So I read through this chapter twice haha… so I hope it's okay!**

**Originally, this chapter was meant to be two different chapters… but I decided to combine them which is why there are so many different "scenes" in them.**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!**

**Here is the chapter… I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Five**_

_**Right Back in the Water**_

Haley roamed the halls of Tree Hill High after her tutoring session. She had another ten minutes before meeting up with Chris in one of the empty chorus rooms.

She entered the administration office and smiled to the secretary. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Hanson."

"Good afternoon," the woman near the desk responded happily. "How can I help you?"

"I have some extra time," this was a lie… she had no time at all. "And I was wondering whether I could help out around the office. I know that whenever there are big events at the school some students can receive credit for volunteering here, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't know if we need help for anything now, though," the white-haired woman smiled politely.

Ugh, she has got to be kidding! "I heard something about a five-year reunion?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "Well the Tree Hill Alumni Association is in charge of that."

_Seriously?_ This was going to be so much more difficult than she thought it would be. "So no one at this school needs help with the reunion?"

"Well Miss Greenleaf works with the Association, you can check with her if she needs any help."

Haley smiled broadly, "Thank you so much."

"No problem, dear," Mrs. Hanson replied.

She turned her back to the secretary and left the office. Things were looking up. Miss Greenleaf was her Sophomore Chemistry teacher. And like any other teacher who knew Haley James, she had fallen in love with her from the first day Haley set foot in her classroom. Getting her hands on that number was going to be relatively easy.

Haley looked at her watch, and began making her way to her rehearsal.

* * *

Today they didn't waste too much time on chit-chat, and got down to business pretty quickly.

And it was only an hour and a half into the rehearsal when Chris requested for them to take a break, saying that they shouldn't overdo it.

He began playing the song on his guitar again, not needing to look at the sheet music anymore.

She looked at him amazed at the Chris that was in front of her now, the one most of the student body didn't even know existed. Then she remembered the moments where she was proven wrong; the moment where he told her that Brooke's friends weren't worth it when they made her cry; the moment where he made sure she was comfortable hanging out with his friends all the time.

And those friends – they were definitely not what she expected them to be. "How is everyone?" she surprised Chris, and herself, by asking. Chris stopped playing his guitar and looked up at her. "You know, since I last saw you guys," she tried to clarify.

"Haley, that's five months," he responded not knowing how exactly to respond.

_Oh God, it really has been forever,_ Haley thought to herself. "I saw Aly in the Winter play and the Spring musical. I thought she was brilliant," she admitted. "Did she end up getting accepted to Julliard?"

Chris smiled at her, "Yeah, she did."

"Going to New York for classes paid off," Haley said happily. She really was excited for her friend… well, she wasn't her friend, but she sort of was in the past. She was allowed to care, right? "How are she and Narayan doing? They must be celebrating almost a year together by now."

Chris looked at Haley for a while to the point of making her a bit self-conscious. "What?" she asked uncomfortably.

"They broke up," he told her, finally realizing that she really didn't know.

Haley's eyes widened and quickly after she blushed, realizing that if she was a bit more in-tune with gossip she might have heard about this. But she remembered requesting Brooke never to mention anything that was said on that gossip site. And Amber and Biana didn't like gossip much either. Perhaps asking Brooke to keep quiet was a mistake. Then again, she never knew she would need it in the future. She could never anticipate that she and Chris would be spending time together again. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, not knowing for what exactly. To the best of her knowledge, Chris wasn't particularly hurt by their breakup.

She wanted to ask what happened but she didn't feel comfortable asking. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring up his group of friends. She didn't have a right to them anymore.

Chris shrugged looking back to the sheet music and playing a few more chords before saying, "She moved on to Damien."

She was so thankful he wasn't looking at her because she felt like her jaw hit the floor. Was he serious? Did Alyson cross that line with Damien? The one she said she liked to push to see Narayan jealous? Had she cheated on Narayan and that was their end?

All of a sudden Haley found herself taken back to the world of gossip and intrigue, the world she had wanted so desperately to leave back in November.

"We're all just a bunch of liars and cheaters," Chris noted, still not looking at her. "That's why you fit so well with us."

Haley looked at Chris. She really couldn't say anything in response that would be fair to him. He had every right in the world to express his anger at her. She was actually surprised he wasn't colder.

But this is was the first comment he made that somehow showed that he _was_ hurt by what she did to him. But even now he wasn't exactly calling her out.

It wasn't even clear who the dig was at – his friends or her.

"So are we calling it quits for today?" he asked her, finally looking at Haley. It didn't seem like he was going to apologize for the comment he just made. Not that he really needed to. It just seemed like something so blatant to say and then ignore.

Haley looked from his eyes to her watch, looking at them made it quite clear he knew exactly what he said and that he meant it.

In some twisted way, maybe she belonged with them.

* * *

Haley sat at her usual table for lunch. Always out of class before her two other friends, she took out her book and allowed herself to read a few paragraphs before the two girls sat down in front of her.

"I'm just going to get right to it," Biana said well before she took her seat, taking her long curly hair out of the way so it wouldn't take a swim in the soup she bought at the cafeteria.

"As you always do," Haley laughed about to put the book back in her bag, but not before Amber reached for it.

"Haven't read it," she noted, beginning to eat her own lunch.

Haley smiled and turned to Biana. "Yes?"

"Why are people talking about you and Chris Keller?" she asked.

_Oh God_, Haley thought to herself. "Something I promised him while we were still dating," she told the two.

"Care to elaborate?" Biana asked after Haley didn't offer any more information. Haley scrunched up her nose, which Biana mirrored. "So you want some privacy?"

Haley shrugged, removing her sandwich from the plastic wrap. "I told him I would sing with him at the talent show," she told her friends looking around and noticing people were watching her. This was something she wasn't used to anymore. Why was the rumor mill beginning again?

She noticed Brooke making her way to Haley from the other side of the cafeteria, this was never a good sign. Her three closest friends in Tree Hill didn't hate each other. But they sure liked to keep their distance from one another.

"Amber, Biana," Brooke acknowledged the two girls when she reached Haley's table.

"Hey Brooke," Biana said taking a sip of her soup.

Brooke handed her iPhone to Haley, "I know you didn't want me to tell you about any rumors on the site, but I just thought you should know."

Haley scrolled through the internet page, still needing to get used to the touch screen. It was the rumor site, of course.

"I didn't leak it, I swear," Brooke told her.

"Chris Keller and Haley James to sing a duet for this year's talent show," Haley read aloud. She sighed, handing the phone back to Brooke. "Oh God, no. I haven't been the focus of gossip in over four months; please don't let this be the change."

"Three," Brooke corrected. Haley looked up at her. "Well, there were some false rumors a few months ago that caused a bit of a stir when people thought they were onto who you cheated on Chris with. Okay, okay, I'm shutting up. This isn't interesting.

"But just to give you a head's up – because you didn't read through the entire comments section and all the other related unconfirmed rumors – people are saying you two are getting back together."

Haley buried her head in her hands. If she could go back to the moment where she agreed to sing with Chris she would take it back in a second. Her life was so simple without him. All these rehearsals weren't easy, and she had her Advanced Placement exams in less than a month. She really didn't have the time to deal with the student body's skewed perception of reality.

"You'll be okay, Hales," Brooke assured her. "The talent show will be over before you know it and in a few months it's summer break. It'll be fine – nothing like before."

Haley looked up at Brooke, only hoping the brunette knew what she was talking about. But she did have a point. She had great friends who cared for her, and most importantly she and Nathan were in a much better place. This really was nothing like before.

* * *

She really needed to get home to start studying for her exams, but she also had to obtain a certain phone number. This wasn't just for Lucas, this was for her as well.

Haley entered into her Sophomore Chemistry class which was currently empty. Miss Greenleaf's room was the same as always, organized and relatively clean – the goggles and solutions put away and the board wiped clean.

She took the few steps to the teacher's desk and to her surprise the paper laying on top of the desk was exactly the one she was looking for – a list of contact information for the 2003 High School reunion.

Haley picked up the sheet of paper and scanned it with her eyes, she had to flip through a few pages before she came across the 'S' section.

She smiled taking in Lucas and Nathan's names. And there it was, towards the end of the page: _Strauss, Lindsey_.

Looking towards the door, Haley took the pen from the pencil holder and quickly copied the numbers written down next to Lindsey's name onto her hand.

Haley just managed to put the papers back on the desk and the pen in place when she heard Miss Greenleaf, "Can I help you?"

Jumping at the sound of her teacher's voice, Haley's other hand flew to her heart. "You scared me."

"Oh hello, Haley," Miss Greenleaf smiled at the teenager once she recognized her, drawing nearer. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Haley smiled back, making sure to keep her hand twisted away from her ex-teacher. "Actually, I was wondering whether I could help you."

"Oh, yes? With what?"

"I was looking for some volunteer hours and I heard you could use a little help with the Reunion coming up."

"I could?" the teacher chuckled, looking between her desk and her student.

Haley nodded, "Mrs. Hanson told me so." Oh Gosh, she wished her hands wouldn't begin to sweat and blur out Lindsey's number.

"Don't you have several exams next month you need to study for?"

She was hoping Miss Greenleaf wouldn't remember, even though she taught AP Chemistry as well, so her forgetting about an exam her students would have to take was a long shot. "Yes, I do," Haley admitted. "I guess I don't have the time; though if you do need someone, I would be glad to help."

"Thank you," Miss Greenleaf said. "I'll let you know."

Haley nodded and began to walk towards the door, but not before hearing the pages on Miss Greenleaf's desk shuffle.

"Did you know that this is Mr. Scott's graduating class?" Miss Greenleaf asked. "Class of 2003. Weren't you his student?"

Haley closed her eyes and took a breath in before turning to face her teacher once again. "He was my teacher last semester for AP English," Haley told her. "2003, really? He'll be at the reunion? That's so strange," Haley allowed herself to laugh. Now she was sure her hands were sweating, she had to leave this room now.

Miss Greenleaf looked at her student and nodded. "Good luck on your exams, Haley."

"Thank you," Haley replied, turning around and walking quickly out the door, checking if Lindsey's numbers were still intact.

As she walked down the hall, Haley copied the numbers written down on her hand onto her cell phone.

It was only a few minutes afterwards when she realized why Miss Greenleaf asked her about Nathan.

Haley hadn't returned the pages on the desk to the same position as they were before. She had left the phone numbers for the last names beginning with 'S' on top.

What could Miss Greenleaf possibly be thinking?

* * *

It was another day and another rehearsal. Even Haley had to admit, they were beginning to sound great; which was a good sign because they didn't have much more time to rehearse.

When they finished singing the last note of the song, Haley allowed herself to comment, "That was good." She smiled widely.

"That sounded better," he corrected her.

"Better than good?" she laughed, doing a little dance with her shoulders.

"Better than crap."

Haley giggled shaking her head.

"No, it was good," he smiled back at her.

She looked at him before speaking again, "Looks like we're the center of gossip again."

Chris nodded, beginning to fiddle a bit with his guitar. "Looks like it."

"But people are thinking this is something it's not," she continued.

"And what is that?" Chris looked up at her, continuing to pluck the guitar's strings.

"That we're going to start dating again."

Chris chuckled, smiling at her. "Let's get back to the music, okay?" he offered allowing them to go through the song once more before calling it a day.

This was all this was – music. Singing together for the talent show, because Chris wanted to leave high school with a bang; he wanted to have the entire student body talking again, and winning that talent show with Haley at hand would surely do that. Maybe that was Chris' way of using her.

* * *

Haley sighed heavily into the phone, "I didn't think it would happen again, honestly."

Nathan chuckled. "Did you really think the student body would ignore your reconnection? Even _you_ couldn't believe he approached you again, why should they?"

"I thought I was done being their entertainment," she said. "I guess I blocked out that rumor site. But I swear no one cared to look at me in the past few months. I don't even want to know what they're thinking about me through all of this."

"Do you care?"

"I don't know," she told him honestly. _Should she?_

"It's all coming to an end in a few short weeks, anyway."

"Not so short," Haley mumbled, making Nathan laugh. "But thank God for that!"

"I don't think they'll stop talking, though."

Haley nodded. She knew they wouldn't… but she just wanted it all to be over.

She looked over at her cell phone, remembering what happened a few days ago. She still didn't tell Nathan what happened with Miss Greenleaf, but how could she explain to Nathan why she was looking up Lindsey's number?

"Do you know Miss Greenleaf?" Haley asked, thinking it best she should at least give Nathan a head's up.

"Chemistry teacher, right?" Nathan said. "Yeah, I know her. Why?"

This was the tricky part. "She might think I'm stalking you."

Nathan paused. "Why would she think that?"

As best as she could, she told Nathan how she was caught looking through the phone numbers of the people in his class – those with the last names beginning with the letter 'S', and how she didn't have the time to return everything on the desk to the way it was before she began looking through them.

"Why were you looking at the contact information?" Nathan asked curiously.

Haley bit her bottom lip. This was not the time to tell Nathan about her dreams… he was asking her a simple question and she couldn't begin telling him a story that it took her several months' worth of dreams to live through. How could she even explain this to him? He never lived through them like she had… well, dreamed through them.

"I promised Lucas I'd get my hands on a number. A high school crush," she told him. Well, this wasn't exactly a lie…

"Oh, okay," Nathan said. "I didn't realize he had one."

Haley remained silent, closing her eyes. How could she ever tell him about the dreams? She never thought it would be necessary. But was not telling Nathan some form of lying? Why was she holding back?

And would there ever be a time where telling him about her dreams be appropriate? Or was it always going to be too complex? Could there ever be a question he would ask or a moment between them when telling him would be right?

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys… tomorrow's my 21****st**** birthday! (August 12****th**** - Hoorah!) And I was wondering whether, as a birthday present, you guys can review this chapter =)?**

**If you don't know what to say… just mention anything that made you laugh, cry, smile, frown or just evoked any emotion in you whatsoever! If you enjoyed ANYTHING, please review! If you're excited for something – please review! If you hated it all… tell me that, too. I'm open to constructive criticism!**

**I won't stop updating if you don't review… I would just like some sort of feedback on what I'm writing… and I think asking for a review for my birthday is really not too much to ask =).**

**Thanks in advance!**


	46. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**I'm back with a new chapter just in time for Labor Day! Hoorah! (Sorry for only writing/uploading the chapter now… I was in Alaska for a week with my dad and two days after that started uni).**

**Before I say anything else I just wanted to say that I made a small correction to the previous chapter because the timeline was off and I really needed it changed. Basically the change is just that the Talent Show was a few weeks away and not "this Thursday" as Nathan said. So yeah… I'm saying that so you won't be confused =).**

**Now about the chapter… I'm warning in advance that there isn't too much NH! I promise great Naley scenes before the end of this fanfiction! Because they deserve it! I promise though that the fact that there isn't too much Naley is important for the story! Trust me!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Six**_

_**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**_

With shaky hands, she dialed the number she had copied from the school's contact information a few weeks ago, making sure that no one could trace back to this number.

She had put off making this call for so long. With rehearsals with Chris to worry about, and all her Advanced Placement exams; the last of which she completed this morning.

But really, she had no reason to push back making the call now.

"Hello?" Haley heard from the other end of the phone.

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't let out a single word. If she could only hang up the phone before making a fool out of herself. It was her, it was really her! That same voice from the dreams! Her best friend! The same best friend who went Prom dress shopping with her, who made fun of her with Lucas after Haley got back from her first date with Nathan, who-

"Hello?" she repeated again.

"Am I speaking to Lindsey Strauss?" Haley said immediately, afraid the girl on the other line would hang up.

"Yes."

"I am calling from the Tree Hill High Alumni Association," Haley spoke with the most professional and mature voice she could muster. "We are calling to confirm your attendance at this year's Five Year Reunion".

"I already RSVPd."

"Oh." That's something she didn't think of when making the call. Well, of course that would make sense. "It must have gotten lost in the mail."

"I sent it through e-mail," Lindsey told the teenager confused.

Haley's eyes widened, _shit_. "Let me look through our database to make sure," she made up on the spot and hit a few keys on her keyboard. "We do, in fact, have you under attending. I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Have a great rest of the day, Miss Strauss."

"Thank you. You, too," Lindsey replied, hanging up the phone.

Even when inconvenienced, Lindsey was polite. She loved this girl so much! And she couldn't wait to get her back in her life. Lucas owed her at least a meeting! That is, after the two would hit it off… as she was convinced they would.

* * *

On top of the world, Haley walked into the auditorium for the dress rehearsal. Possible scenarios of what this weekend might look like for Lucas and Lindsey flashed before her eyes. If only she could attend! If only she could see for herself!

"Someone looks cheerful," Chris noted when she sat down in the vacant seat next to him in one of the first rows.

"Hmm?" Haley asked, turning her head to him. "Oh, yeah."

"Excited to perform?" he smirked.

She giggled, rolling her eyes. This performance was nowhere near as important as the Tree Hill Five Year Reunion. Only a few more days to go! She still had to tell Lucas that Lindsey was coming!

The teacher in charge of the theater productions walked onto the stage and began talking about the Talent Show and how everything was going to play out.

Haley tried to listen, but she was just so distracted. The liberation of completing her exams the previous morning really did not help one bit.

"We practically won first place already," Chris whispered into Haley's ear. "These losers don't stand a chance."

Haley laughed silently, "Not everyone's here to win, Chris."

"They know they can't because we're here," he told her.

Haley shook her head with a smile, "You're so full of yourself." No matter what happened at the beginning of the year, Chris' ego remained the exact same size.

"So are you," Chris teased. "I don't see you being modester than me."

"More modest," Haley corrected. "I can't believe they're letting you graduate."

"I can't believe you think you're _modester_ than me," he chuckled. "And I can't believe you think I think modester is a word."

"Shut up," she said, shoving Chris. "I'm trying to be a good student."

"This isn't a classroom, Haley," Chris joked.

"Shut up," she repeated bitingly. "And I am, too, more _modester_ than you."

Chris laughed, spreading his legs out in front of him, leaning back in his chair. He fucking _owned_ this school. And tomorrow would only be the beginning of his _very sweet_ farewell, he looked at Haley and smiled.

* * *

"She said _yes_!" Haley ran into the café which was still busy with customers. "_She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!_" she jumped over to Lucas and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around her best friend.

"Whoa!" Lucas let out in surprise, trying to balance Haley's weight and holding the coffee pitcher. "Haley that makes me very happy but you can get off me now because people are looking," he whispered in her ear.

Haley laughed and jumped off. "You are? You really are?! You're happy?"

Lucas smirked at her, putting the coffee pitcher on the bar. "I'm scared shitless," he told her turning around and walking behind the counter.

Haley jumped on the stool and waited for Lucas to come to the other side of the counter. "Oh don't be scared, Luke! It will be so natural."

"What do I even say? How do I approach her?" Lucas asked Haley in frustration. "Reunions are for people we knew in high school and now we're catching up with. We had no idea of each other's existence; Lindsey and I."

"Tell her you'd rather be home rereading _East of Eden_ than at the Reunion," Haley smiled at him. "It's her favorite book. And you better have read it so you can actually talk about it with her!"

Lucas looked at her in amazement, "I reread _East of Eden_ last week. It's one of my favorites, too."

Haley looked at Lucas with a smile. No words she could say would express how happy she was her dreams could bring another couple together. Lucas and Lindsey deserved happiness; pure happiness without any drama. And Haley knew they could find happiness in each other.

* * *

It took another day to for her excitement to fade and to be replaced by fear. She was completely distracted up until this point; with rehearsals with Chris; with studying for her exams; with taking her exams; with finding Lindsey's number; with calling Lindsey; with finding out Lindsey was coming to the reunion. And here she was, the morning of the talent show realizing she had to perform in front of the entire high school.

"Some student council member said they saw you and Chris at the dress rehearsal and something is definitely going on," Brooke said the second she saw Haley.

"These people are so delusional," Haley shook her head, not needing to hear any more rumors. They would definitely not help her stage fright. "They'll all see today that nothing's going on."

"Hey, are you okay?" Brooke asked Haley. "You look a little pale."

"If I die on that stage tonight, you can publish and confirm a rumor that the student body killed me with gossip."

"You're not going to die on that stage," Brooke took Haley by her shoulders. "You're amazing. Just a few more hours and this is all going to be over, okay? The whole Chris situation – just over. You can go back to your boring life with Amber and Biana. And your fun weekends with me, okay?"

Haley nodded; and sneaking away to Nathan's house. How she needed that! Just to be with him again. How she wished she wasn't in school!

Forty five minutes later, it was time for Haley to leave her class early to meet in the auditorium with the rest of the performers.

She fixed her make up in the bathroom and fluffed out her hair. She knew the song; she had no reason to mess this up.

Haley walked out of the bathroom, looking between her feet to straight ahead in front of her. She knew the walls were filled with posters for the Talent Show.

"Good luck, Haley," she heard from the empty classroom to her right. "Kill it."

She smiled at him, wishing she could run over to him and give him a kiss but she couldn't, not here; not in school. "Thank you, Mr. Scott."

She wished it would take her longer, but she was back stage before she could finish singing the song in her mind for the second time.

Backstage things were hectic to say the least. She couldn't even find Chris, until she spotted him speaking to one of the directors of the show, the guitar already strapped over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" she asked him when he approached her.

"Lighting arrangements," he told her, she nodding in response and looking around. "You look great."

"Thanks," she replied, not paying much attention. "Chris," she turned to him. "If I faint or throw up-"

"You won't," he smiled. "Just relax."

She began fidgeting, unable to control her nerves. How the hell was she going to get through this? "Chris, I don't think this is the right time to tell you; I should've told you back when you asked me to perform with you… but I have insane stage fright."

Chris laughed, "No you don't. You have solos in Concert Choir all the time."

"That's different. I have a dozen people behind me. Now it's just the two of us."

"Exactly," Chris nodded, strumming a random chord on his guitar. "And Chris Keller is a thousand times more handsome than all those Concert Choir geeks put together."

"Gee thanks, Chris. You sure know how to make me feel better."

"What I'm trying to say is," Chris smiled at her, changing the position of his guitar so it'll hang behind his back. "Who the hell is looking at you, anyway?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "You were always such a charmer."

Chris laughed as the two went to find a spot in the back to continue rehearsing silently as the auditorium began to fill up.

They were the last act, as per Chris' request. The rest of the concert the student body will be too distracted thinking about the final duo to even concentrate on the rest of the acts leading up to the final one.

"What if you perform alone?" Haley suggested silently. "I really don't think I can do this. Everyone hates me. Everyone wants me to fail."

"You not performing _is_ you failing. Don't give them the satisfaction," he whispered back. "You're more talented than all those losers out there. On your worst day you're better than them on their best. What do you have to be scared of?"

Haley looked at him and nodded. She wished she had Chris' ego when it came to performing.

"When it comes to singing on stage you can't ever be modester," he winked at her.

Haley laughed, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes, it does," he smiled, getting up and offering her a hand.

She took it and stood up. They were next.

Her head began spinning again as the act before them completed their dance. Chris told her "_Good Luck"_ and walked to the other side of the stage.

She would sing to Nathan. She would find him in that room and sing to him. Though maybe looking at her ex-teacher while singing a love song wouldn't be a good idea.

But that song – about love – it could only describe what she had with Nathan. Their past, their present, their future. She would look at Chris and see Nathan. And she would sing to him.

The audience clapped as the five dancers left the stage.

Then she heard those first notes coming from Chris' guitar. She looked across the stage to him knowing this was the moment they had practiced for.

She took a few calming breaths, allowing herself to get lost in those beginning few notes, then took the microphone and turned it on.

Putting it close to her lips she began, "Dancin' where the stars go blue. Dancin' where the evening fell." She stepped onto the stage, walking closer to center stage to the cheering of the student body. "Dancin' in your wooden shoes, in a wedding gown."

She let herself look out into the audience as Chris continued playing his guitar off-stage. The light was so blinding she couldn't see anyone. It would take her eyes time to adjust, and she liked it this way.

"Dancin' out on 7th street," Chris began, walking onto the stage moving towards Haley. "Dancin' through the underground." The audience cheered when they saw Chris. Haley noticed the cheers for him matched those for her, apparently Chris' celebrity status was the same as Haley's now. "Dancin' little marionette. Are you happy now?"

"Where do you go when you're lonely?" Chris continued.

"Where do you go when you're blue?" she sang as if her question was built on his.

"Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you," they sang in perfect harmony. "When the stars go blue."

"When the stars go blue," Chris repeated.

"Laughing with your pretty mouth," Chris sang to her.

And she repeated, "Laughing with your pretty mouth."

"Laughing with your broken eyes."

"Laughing with your broken eyes."

"Laughing with your lover's tongue."

"In a lullaby, yeah!" they sang together, before singing the final verse of the chorus two more times.

"Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you. Yeah, yeah. Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue-uh-uh? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you"

"Follow you. When the stars go blue."

The rush she felt singing up on that stage; the student body erupting in applause when they finished that last note; knowing that they killed that performance and no one who had hated her could say one bad word about her performance nearly sent her over the edge. This was an adrenaline rush if she ever felt one.

This is what it must have been like for those musical artists performing in front of their fans. Or better yet, one of their best performances in front of their critics.

This was the most exhilarated she had ever felt.

"Thank you," Haley said into the microphone as she laughed, completely out of breath.

"Did you guys enjoy that?" Chris asked, the audience cheering and clapping.

Haley smiled at them. What was he doing? This wasn't their private show. They had to get off so the student council could declare the winners.

"If you guys will let me use this stage for a little something before the student council lets you vote me and Haley the winners," he said as the student body laughed aloud. "I just – I feel like certain stories deserve happy endings, don't you?" More cheers. "And these last four years, my Senior year, they couldn't have a happy ending without asking this question, before all of you today," Chris turned to Haley, "Will you go to Prom with me?"

She looked from the audience to Chris, unable to breathe. This wasn't over. It was never over.

She looked out at the audience and found Nathan standing in the stands next to his class looking as surprised as she was.

They locked eyes and Haley quickly looked away. As far as the student body was concerned, she had no reason to decline. But they held their breaths nonetheless, waiting for this moment – for the moment she put the microphone to her mouth and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

She let out a laugh as Chris took the few steps to her, and captured her lips with his to the deafening cheers of the student body. If she thought they loved their duet, the truth was nothing could compare to the two rekindling their relationship in this public way.

Haley kissed him back. There was nothing she could do.

"Break it up love birds," the student council president walked on stage. "Keep some for Prom."

The students laughed as Chris and Haley broke off the kiss and waved to the audience one last time as if they were the royal English family.

The second Haley knew the audience couldn't see her; she stormed off, leaving the auditorium and walking out to the hall. "Haley!" Chris called after her. "Haley!"

As she turned around she slapped him so intensely her hand became numb.

"Fuck!" he yelled, grabbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"How could you put me on the spot like that?!" she cried out. "Weeks of rehearsals for _this_?! This was your plan all along?!"

"Why are you so angry? You're the one who cheated on _me_!" Chris said in disbelief.

"No I didn't! You're the one who believed those stupid rumors! I never cheated on you!" Haley screamed out, angrily.

Chris looked at her in surprise and quickly a smile replaced his confusion. Just as Haley spat out those three sentences, she gasped inwardly. _Why did she say that?_

And with that new development, she found herself right back where she was in the Fall.

* * *

**A/N: I guess the student body knows Chris better than Haley does ;). Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	47. My Backwards Walk

**School has been so insane, I can't even describe it to you guys! I've been literally working all day and all night on homework including weekends!**

**I finally stayed up last night until like one at night so that I could write this chapter and get it up for you guys! So here it is =)**

**For those of you wondering… we're nearing the end. Like… really soon =P.**

**Also, I wouldn't go so far as to say that this is a **_**filler**_** chapter. But I can definitely say that next chapter will have a lot more drama. This one is kind of setting up certain stuff for that one!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter Forty-Seven**_

_**My Backwards Walk**_

"He didn't even say my name," she reflected when she finished retelling Lucas the day's events.

It was silly, she knew that. But in her dreams, Lindsey and Haley flipped out over the fact that Nathan had asked Haley to Prom by saying her name. Something so simple, but it meant so much. The use of her name made the question more personal – more direct.

Not that she could really compare her dream relationship with Nathan to her fake relationship with Chris. She was never hurt by Chris' lack of dating etiquette, or impressed when he was kind. He was Chris, and she wasn't interested in a relationship with him. And yet not using her name in a proposal for Prom seemed to be something so basic, that she couldn't help but think of the difference between Nathan's question and Chris'.

"The bastard sure knows how to ensure a positive response," Lucas commented, more about Chris' methods than about the wording of his question. "You have to hand it to him."

"He's a jerk, Luke!" Haley cried. "No decent guy would put a girl on the spot like that." She almost burst into tears just thinking about the moment she was forced to agree to go to Prom with her ex-fake-decoy-boyfriend.

"Decent?" he questioned. "He's Chris Keller. He doesn't have to be decent."

Haley looked at her best friend. This was so frustrating! Chris had to live according to everyone's rules of decency! He wasn't special.

This all really shouldn't have mattered to her. It wasn't even a real relationship for crying out loud! But the way he asked her… not only trapping her, but making something that was supposed to be so private into a public ordeal… the way the student body was involved in their relationship… it was so impersonal! It was as if it was all for show.

"To be fair," Lucas continued, "he asked you out while everyone thought you were a cheating whore. By asking you out like that he's basically saying in public that he forgives you; that he doesn't care what you did. And by saying that, he's saying the student body shouldn't hate you for it, either."

Haley stared at him. "You're not allowed to be on his side, Luke."

"Think about it; why would he ask you out if he thought you cheated on him?" Lucas posed the question. She didn't want to think about this. Because "to smooth things over" for Haley wasn't enough of a reason for Chris to ask her out to Prom. Why _did_ Chris ask her out if he thought she cheated on him?

"To have the perfect ending to his perfect story," Haley repeated Chris' words, not wanting to think any more about Chris' ulterior _motives_. Doing so scared her.

* * *

He tried to contain his anger, but he couldn't help slamming the door shut once he entered his apartment. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beat someone up. He wanted to kill Chris Keller.

_It's not his fault_, Nathan tried reminding himself. But he _did_ want to blame Chris. Even though he knew it wasn't the Senior boy's fault - it was his own. He was the one who pushed his girlfriend onto that prick. And so Chris fell for her, like any normal guy would. And really, how could Nathan blame Chris for falling for Haley?

He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't share her. Imagining Haley in Chris' arms at Prom made him sick to his stomach. If only he was their age! He'd show Chris Keller that _no one_ touches Nathan Scott's girl.

But he wasn't their age. And she wasn't his girl… at least not publically; at least not in the way that would count to get Chris to back off. That punk had no reason to stay away from Haley, and Haley no reason to decline his invitation to Prom.

Chris and Haley were going to Senior Prom, and there was nothing Nathan could do about it. But what hurt even more, was knowing that it was his fault.

* * *

Only when Haley left the café, did she realize that her phone had been ringing non-stop for the past few hours.

_9 Missed Calls_ from Brooke. Typical.

Haley sighed before dialing her friend's number.

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked in panic. "I've been trying to call you!"

"Sorry, Brooke. I didn't realize my phone was still on silent from school," she told the brunette, not really answering her question but knowing that Brooke would deem this good enough. It was only a bridge question, anyway, so that now she could get to the real point of the conversation.

"You said nothing was going on!"

And, indeed, the point of this conversation. This was an inevitable call. After weeks of reassuring Brooke that she and Chris were not going to rekindle their relationship and the rumors couldn't be farther from the truth, Chris went ahead and asked her to Prom; and Haley answering in the affirmative with a sweet and sickly giggle.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke continued freaking out.

"Brooke, you know you'd be the first to know if anything was going on," Haley explained. "And believe me when I tell you that _I_ had no idea this was going to happen. He took me by complete surprise."

"You couldn't even _tell_ this was the direction he was going in?" To Brooke this seemed second nature, she had always been able to read people and read them well. How could Haley miss something that was likely to present itself as being so obvious? Surely, there were clues on his part.

Haley shrugged. "How should I know? He was convinced I cheated on him, and even _you_ said this duet was going to be some sort of revenge. I had _no_ idea that this was going to be a proposal to Prom."

"Haley, you're such an idiot! The whole student body knew something was going on between the two of you! People said you were laughing at each other's jokes and flirting-"

"What people?" Haley asked confused.

"People," Brooke repeated. "You know – sources."

Haley rolled her eyes. This wasn't happening to her again! The rumors and the _sources_ and that stupid site! It was supposed to remain in her past! "He put me on the spot!" Haley exclaimed. "I had no idea this was his plan! And you know me, I don't flirt! I'm just a nice person."

"Oh, Haley! You can't be nice to ex-boyfriends you don't want to get back together with. That _is_ flirting!"

She couldn't take this anymore, especially now that she was replaying her moments with Chris. Had she been so preoccupied with the Reunion and with her exams to realize she was somehow leading Chris on? Or was she so blind and naïve as to not see that these were Chris' intentions all along? Both options definitely didn't paint her in a positive light. How could she miss something that was on its surface so obvious?

* * *

She hadn't quite decided yet what she would tell Biana and Amber. She assumed she would know when she sat in-front of them at lunch that day, but sitting with them now with the two waiting for an explanation didn't help her out as she had hoped.

"I didn't know he would do that," she finally told them, knowing that this answer wouldn't make them leave her alone. But it was the truth, so that was what she could offer as a conversation-starter.

The two girls looked at each other in silence and then back to Haley.

"Did you want to say 'yes'?" Amber asked, shocking her friend.

This she did not expect. She thought they would make another _you're so naïve, he's Chris Keller!_ comment.

"Life was very different a few months ago," she told Amber. Again, this wasn't a direct answer, or any answer really. But what could she say? _No, I want to solely date my last semester's English teacher_?

The two girls continued staring at Haley. Not answering their question wasn't going to work. They were far too smart for that kind of game.

"I like my life now, and I don't want it to change," she finally said. This was as close to a _no_ as she could give them. And really, it gave them all the information they needed.

"Hey Beautiful," Haley heard and looked up at Chris.

She looked between her friends and her ex-boyfriend slash current-Prom-date. She smiled at him, feeling so fake now that Amber and Biana knew this was an act. "Hey."

"Come eat with us," he signaled with his head. "You have your old place at our table back."

She wanted to decline, wanting to spend her lunch periods where she had loved to do so for the past few months. But once again she found herself surrounded by other people and having no valid excuse to turn him down.

So Haley nodded and stood up, gathering her things; Chris taking the initiative to carry her bag.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Haley said to her two friends and began walking with Chris.

She wanted to turn around and run, but instead she turned to Chris and smiled. "How did you know where I was sitting, anyway?"

"Chris Keller has _sources_," he winked at her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

_Again with these sources_, she wanted to die! "That doesn't sound creepy at all."

Chris laughed.

She almost stopped in her tracks when the group's table came into view. She had completely forgotten how much has changed in the past few months. How was she supposed to act?

But before she could contemplate any disastrous scenarios, Alyson turned around in her seat, got up and gave Haley a tight hug. "I knew you wouldn't cheat on him," the blond whispered in Haley's ear. "I kept telling him you didn't."

This made Haley want to cry, but for a completely different reason. She always felt like Alyson took the rumor almost as hard, if not worse, than Chris. This wasn't just about cheating on her boyfriend, but about cheating on their _group_. Haley returned Aly's hug.

"We missed you, Junior," Narayan smiled at her from the opposite end of the table, sitting across from Alyson but avoiding her gaze almost masterfully.

"The Sexy Seniors just aren't as sexy without some Junior Spice," Damien agreed, winking at her and putting his arm around Aly once the blond sat down.

Haley laughed as Chris took Haley to the other side of the table to sit next to Narayan.

She sat down, dropping her sandwich onto the table not wanting to eat it anymore. "It's been forever," Haley smiled at everyone. "And Aly, I hear congratulations are in order for Julliard! That's huge!"

Alyson shrugged, but had a hint of a smile. "Good thing, too, because I didn't get into Columbia, the school my parents wanted me to go to if I didn't get into Julliard. But I think my first choice is a good substitute for the second, don't you think?"

"It's the one that matters," Haley agreed, but she could sense that Aly's rejection from Columbia meant that she felt uneasy when she was with her two Columbia-alumni parents. "How about you guys?" she turned her attention to Narayan and Damien, "Basketball scholarships?"

Narayan smiled, "North Carolina."

"Sucks," Damien said as if in response to Narayan's college.

"Shut up, man," Narayan replied.

Haley assumed this was just fun rivalry for their upcoming college games, but now that Aly was dating Damien after going out with Narayan, she really couldn't tell if this was really just fun and games.

"I'm going to Indiana. Whatup?!" Damien declared, making a gangster pose. "And we're going to beat you so bad it's going to hurt."

"Indiana sucks, man," Narayan said as if not paying any attention to Damien's comments.

Honestly, Haley didn't know much about college basketball so she didn't know which school was better, or whether these universities were any good. In her Dream World Nathan wanted to go to Duke, so she knew that it was one of the top basketball schools. But that was the extent of her college basketball knowledge.

"Well congratulations to you both," she told them. "And you're going to stay an uneducated musician?" she turned to Chris with a smirk.

"Damn!"

"Girl just _burned_ your ass!"

"Talk to me when your college education doesn't get you a job, and I just sold my second Platinum record," Chris said to her as a response, returning her smile with one of his own, his arm still around her shoulder.

"I missed that feistiness," Alyson exclaimed. "Just don't run out of it just yet. Leave some for tomorrow."

"Okay," Haley laughed. "What's tomorrow?"

Alyson looked at the Junior girl, a bit confused. "Prom."

Haley's eyes widened and she looked from Aly to Chris. "_Prom's tomorrow_?!"

* * *

"_One_ day!" she told him, pacing the room and throwing her arms out like a madwoman. "He gives me _one_ freaking day warning before going to Prom? What kind of guy _does_ that?"

"Posters for Prom have been up for weeks," Nathan told her, looking at the door for the tenth time making sure it was closed and no one could see them. "How haven't you noticed?"

"Fine, _two _days if you pretend like I'm not the most distracted person in this entire world and when he asked me to Prom yesterday I knew it was _this freaking Friday!_"

Nathan laughed, "No, it's not fair but he's-"

"Chris Keller! I know! Jeez, would everyone stop saying that?" she rolled her eyes, unable to contain her rage. Even if somehow Lucas was able to convince her that maybe Chris wasn't the most awful person on the face of the earth yesterday, this definitely gave Haley good reason to hate him all over again. How was she supposed to prepare herself mentally for this?! "Nathan, it's awful! I don't even know how to act around them anymore! And now I need to party with them? To pretend to be Chris' girlfriend? I feel so awkward now that Alyson is dating Damien! I can't do this!"

Nathan put his hands on her hips and kissed her, hoping this would calm her down.

"What the hell are you doing? You're not supposed to kiss me in school, Nathan!" Haley stepped away and began pacing through his classroom once again. "You're a great kisser, Nathan, but now just isn't the time!" she spat out angrily, which he found adorable. How could she compliment him and say it in the same tone as an insult? "Stop laughing, Nathan Scott! This isn't funny!"

"Seniors are out in a week, Haley!" he exclaimed. "You only have to pretend until then. Prom's not going to be more than a few hours. It will be over before you know it."

Haley stopped in her tracks. Was graduation really a week away? Was she really so distracted that she hadn't realized that? Nathan was right - the year was practically over. How the hell did this happen?

He was glad all of that calmed Haley a bit, but _his_ insides were screaming. He didn't want her to go to Prom. And he didn't want Haley to pretend she was dating Chris for more than ten seconds. But he had to keep it together. He had no right to do this in front of her; this decoy thing took a greater toll on her than it did on him. So Nathan just had to suck it up.

He could tell that she had calmed down. Nathan loved that a few sentences from him could have that effect on her. It was the same effect she had on him.

But her calm state didn't last long. Within a few seconds she looked up at Nathan in horror, as if she had just made the most awful realization.

Nathan didn't have to wait long before she told him what it was.

"Where am I going to get a dress?"

* * *

**A/N: Who's ready for another Prom chapter? ;)**


	48. Infinite Night

**So it has literally (almost) nine months since I posted the last chapter. I did NOT think that was going to happen. But school is really my top priority now. So now that it's summer break, I decided that it was time to write you guys a chapter!**

**The weird thing is… I actually started writing this chapter back in September and even spent part of my winter break writing it (while I was in Rome with my friend!) So no… I didn't actually take a writing hiatus. And this chapter is actually insanely long. It's 23 pages (23? What? How did that happen? =P ).**

**So I am so sorry for the long wait! And I hope this chapter is worth it for all the people that actually still care about this story!**

_**Chapter Forty-Eight**_

_**Infinite Night**_

"Slutty, trashy, glamorous, beautiful," Haley listed, pacing around her room trying to envision the perfect dress for what was about to be a not-so-perfect night.

"You're kidding, right?" Brooke replied to her over the phone.

"I don't know Brooke!" Haley cried to her friend, falling dramatically onto her bed. "What would _you_ wear if you were going to prom with Chris Keller?"

"You want me to fly a designer dress from New York?"

"Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke said, offended. "That is _seriously_ what I would do. It's _Chris Keller_."

"I want to cry," Haley stuffed her face into her pillow.

"No, no, no! Don't cry! We'll solve this – I promise," she assured her friend. "I mean we have less than 24 hours which isn't ideal, but if anyone can solve a fashion crisis, I can do it."

As Brooke began to suggest different stores to go to for some last minute Prom Dress shopping, Haley looked to her own closet. If only the Prom dress she wore for Nathan's Prom would be waiting for her in the closet! It was so beautiful… it was so completely her - the glamorous version of her.

Well, in that case perhaps it was good she didn't have access to it. She wasn't supposed to be herself in this Prom – this wasn't about finding a perfect dress for Haley, it was about finding the perfect dress for the way the student body saw her.

"Brooke, don't you have dresses in your closet?"

The brunette gasped. "You mean something I've already worn? Are you _crazy_?"

Brooke was never going to let that happen. The second Haley asked the question she knew it was a mistake. But how could she spend hundreds of dollars for a dress for a Prom she didn't even want to go to?

Brooke sighed in resignation. "You don't want to go shopping now, do you?" she asked, as if able to read her mind.

"No," Haley admitted, glad she didn't have to say it herself. She'd let Brooke believe this was because she hated shopping and not because she didn't want to go to this stupid school dance.

"Short or long?" Brooke questioned, in reference to the dress.

"Slutty," Haley replied, turning her head to the side so she wouldn't suffocate from the pillow.

"You're not slutty."

"Chris' girlfriend is slutty."

"You're Chris' girlfriend," Brooke noted, confused.

"Then I guess I'm slutty," Haley said. This was about playing the role, Brooke was supposed to know this.

Haley heard Brooke rummaging through her clothes. "_Not black_," Brooke mumbled to herself. "Too simple… too long… too bare… too summery…"

"What was that?" Haley asked, stopping Brooke's mumblings.

"It's a summer dress," Brooke explained. "It's too outdoorsy."

"Before that," Haley clarified. "Too bare?"

"Haley listen, I know you want to go naked to this prom, but I've never seen you wearing a dress like this. It's really short… and tight… and cleavage is prominent. I don't think you'll be confident in it."

"Brooke I want it."

"Listen here, Miss Slut," Brooke started, pointing her finger as if Haley was standing next to her. "At the beginning of the year I had to force you to buy a mini-skirt which you wore exactly once. And now you're saying you _want_ a dress that-"

"Brooke, stop being dramatic and get it ready for me. I'll be over in ten minutes," Haley cut her off and hung up the phone.

Haley jumped off her bed and to her door. She got a dress and she didn't even have to spend a dime. Besides, she was sure it would match her description – Brooke made sure to mention that it was basically slutty and trashy. And yet, Brooke Davies wore it, so it had to be glamorous and beautiful.

* * *

Brooke was right – the dress wasn't her. But it definitely yelled "Chris Keller's girlfriend," and Haley had to play the part. She didn't even look half bad in it.

Its deep red color complimented her well, and the skintight dress showcased her best features. Brooke warned her about the cleavage but it was exactly said cleavage that would allow her to get into character.

After applying the lipstick Brooke recommended, Haley was checking herself out in the mirror when she heard a knock. "Are you ready in there?" Aly asked from outside the bathroom door.

Haley didn't want to go out. She agreed to get ready with Alyson and her Senior friends, but that was before she found out Lauren , who was invited to get ready with them, was going to prom with Narayan.

The two Senior girls were pretending everything was fine, but Haley could see Aly was on the verge of slicing her former friend's throat.

"If you're not going to come out at least let me in. All my make-up is in there! And besides, I've already seen you naked," Alyson said, making sure to say the latter part of the sentence loudly.

Haley opened the door slightly, "Do you want everyone to think we're lesbian lovers?"

Alyson snorted, "Everyone knows Chris and Narayan are just decoys."

"Chris and Narayan?" she repeated Alyson's slip.

Haley could see realization dawn upon Aly who clearly didn't intend to say her ex-boyfriend's name. "Narayan, Damien, Chris. What's the difference?" she replied as if this wasn't a big deal. "Just let me in, you whore. I want to see you."

She opened the door wider, stepping aside so Alyson could get in. "Fuck," Alyson said as Haley closed the door. "You're a Hollywood Goddess."

Haley blushed. "Yeah, right. Look who's talking!" she pointed at Alyson's floor-length white silk dress. "Alyson, you're flawless!"

"Yeah, well, Senior prom only happens once, right?" Alyson shrugged and reached for her make-up bag.

As Aly began to apply make-up, Haley tried to distract herself. "I look like a total whore compared to you."

"Shut up," Aly said while applying lip-liner. "You look killer. And I love that your hair's down like that. You got highlights, right?"

Haley nodded. It was Brooke's idea, who said that as long as she was going to wear a _recycled_ dress, she at least had to do something new with her hair. It was a compromise.

The two girls were silent for a while as Alyson continued to get ready and Haley pretended to as well by straightening her dress.

"Are you excited?" Haley tried to break the silence with a question.

"No," Alyson deadpanned, bringing her hair to the front, continuing to look at the mirror. Alyson's hair was in a half ponytail, and Haley could already imagine the Prom Queen crown on her head.

"Narayan and Lauren?" Haley asked.

A small smile spread across Alyson's lips. She finally turned to Haley, "They make a beautiful couple, don't they?" and with this she left the bathroom. "Are you coming?" she held up her hand for Haley so they could go to the living room together.

Haley was dumbfounded by Aly's answer, but she took her hand anyway. Was Alyson really happy that Lauren and Narayan were going together?

"The guys are downstairs," one Senior girl who Haley didn't recognize told them. "Oh, you two are so beautiful!" she squealed.

As they went down the stairs, Haley could spot Damien and Chris talking to one another among a pool of guys. One of the girls who was already downstairs with her date signaled for Chris and his friends to look up because their girlfriends had arrived.

"I love being the last one down," Alyson told Haley, who was placing her footing carefully, afraid she'd embarrass herself by tumbling down the stairs with her heels.

Haley looked up just as Chris turned around to see her. He looked her up and down as she continued walking down the steps, finally smirking at her.

"He has a boner," Alyson whispered in Haley's ear.

"Aly!" Haley scolded, blushing. She really didn't need this to be sexual, though with the dress she chose there really wasn't much of a choice. Haley returned Chris' smirk with one of her own as she took the few steps that still separated her from him.

"Fuck, baby," Damien exclaimed, looking at his own date. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Alyson said, giving Damien a kiss.

"You could've worn something a little more leg and ass, though," Damien winked at her, referring to the fact that her dress was covering up two very important features.

"Naked is for the after party, Damien," Alyson rolled her eyes. And even though she was annoyed at his comment, her reply satisfied him.

Haley looked up at Chris expectantly, but he just continued to smirk at her. "So?" she finally said.

"So?" he repeated, his smirk turning to a grin.

"Are you going to say something or what?" she asked, almost frustrated. At this point she would have even accepted Damien's _fuck, baby! You look beautiful_ rather than Chris' silence.

"I don't think I have to," Chris replied. "That dress speaks for itself."

Haley rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. This was as much of a compliment as she could expect from Chris.

"You look great, Haley," Narayan interjected into the couple's exchange.

Haley smiled graciously and thanked him for the comment. "You see, Chris?" she turned to her date. "That's the way you do it."

Chris looked at Narayan, raising his brows, not impressed.

"Some girls just need to be told how good they look," Narayan explained, as if in self-defense. "Even if they know without anyone saying it," he said this second part while holding Haley's gaze.

Although this exchange was relatively innocent, Haley found it a bit awkward to be standing next to Alyson while her ex-boyfriend was commenting on Haley's looks. She could only be thankful that Lauren temporarily stepped out of the room. Haley could not imagine what the rest of the night would entail with that threesome.

After the customary photographs on the staircase, the group divided into three limousines and was on its way to prom. Their own limousine was relatively noisy, filled with the excitement of the night.

She let herself look out the window for a bit while her friends spoke to each other excitedly. A few moments later, Chris' arm – which was heavy on the small of her back – traveled up her side as he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "You do look great, Haley."

She turned her head to look into his eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

"You honestly don't need to be told that to believe it."

"That's true," she replied, knowing that the only way to respond to his comment would be to say something equally cocky. "But I guess I need to know you believe it, too."

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. Tonight was going to be this King's final hurrah, and he had the perfect date for the occasion.

Haley looked around at the other occupants of the limo, realizing that while Damien had his arm wrapped around Alyson, he wasn't making a move to make out with her. Narayan had his arm around Lauren, too, though, unlike Damien, Narayan didn't seem too interested in his own date.

It seemed painfully obvious that Narayan asked Lauren out to spite Alyson. This left Haley wondering whether Narayan even knew Lauren had feelings for him, since he seemed clueless enough based on the stories she heard.

He must have been very hurt by Aly, because Narayan didn't seem like the type to use girls.

After another ten minutes, the group arrived and stepped out of the limousine. Alyson hooked her hand through Haley's as she looked up at the tall hotel building. "Are you ready to start this nightmare?" Alyson asked, taking Haley by complete surprise. This was the exact statement that she and Nathan said to each other during their prom. But unlike Nathan and Haley, Alyson was serious. This was the second time that night that Alyson indicated that she was not only not excited for prom, but in a way dreading it, too.

Haley nudged Alyson with her shoulder, "We're going to have fun."

Aly looked at Haley, but before she had the opportunity to reply, the boys grabbed their respective dates. "Let's get this shit started!" Damien said, excitedly, flashing a flask of alcohol.

"Inside," Alyson rolled her eyes and began walking towards the door by herself, forcing Damien to walk fast to catch up with her.

"Dramatic drama queen," Chris whispered in Haley's ear while she was looking after Alyson.

She turned to Chris, wanting to ask him whether he was seriously annoyed with Aly, or whether he was just being his asshole self. "Careful," Haley warned as the two made their way towards the entrance. "You're going to end the night with her. Seeing as she will be the Prom Queen and you'll be the Prom King."

Chris chuckled, "No matter who wins that little popularity contest of theirs, you're the only one I'll end the night with."

Haley didn't know whether this was sweet or not, but by this time they were in the building making their way to their prom location, and Ray J's "Sexy Can I" was playing so loud, she didn't even bother to respond. The effort of speaking over the music wasn't worth it.

When they got to the entrance of the hotel ballroom, Haley saw Alyson and Damien were standing there waiting for them. Aly signaled with her head towards the entrance, ready to make the entrance with the group.

The blonde was already in a different mood, just as confident and charming as she always was. Just a few moments before Alyson seemed to be annoyed by Damien, but now she let his hand rest over her shoulders as she smiled up at him.

Narayan and Lauren were also standing near them, and even Narayan changed from the way he was acting in the limo. He was whispering in Lauren's ear, making her laugh.

She didn't want to judge everyone's 'fakeness', especially considering she had been playing pretend for the few months she was dating Chris earlier in the year, and just like everyone else, this night.

With his arm around Haley's shoulders, Chris made his way passed his friends, knowing they would be right behind him.

While in her dreams she let herself take in the sight of the transformed Tree Hill gymnasium, now Haley and her friends were the sight to see.

She hated being the center of attention! But she was expecting this ever since she was up on that stage when she agreed to be Chris' date. So she allowed herself to take a deep breath in as Chris walked the group to one of the tables surrounding the dance floor.

As the group sat down, Alyson instead sat on Damien, putting her hands around his neck. "Damy Baby, you're going to dance with me tonight, right?"

"Just wait until she's drunk, she's even worse," Chris told Haley silently, noticing she was looking at Alyson.

Haley looked towards Chris, and quickly glanced around. She didn't want to be here, but as long as she was, she had a part to play. "I think this group only needs one attention whore, and I'm pretty sure you're it," she winked at Chris and stood up, extending her hand to him. "Come dance with me."

Chris looked at her and chuckled, grabbing her hand. As the two walked to the dance floor Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" began to play. She didn't want to dance with Chris the way she danced with Nathan. She hated herself for offering to do it so early in the night, but this night was about the performance.

"Start the timer," Chris whispered in Haley's ear when they made it to the middle of the dance floor. "Time how long it takes for our groupies to follow us."

Haley looked over to their group of friends and then shoved Chris playfully, though she wanted to slap him. "They're your friends, Chris! Not your groupies."

He looked at her confused and then began to chuckle. "I meant the student body, Haley."

Haley blushed. More than embarrassed, she was afraid he now thought she saw him as a jerk for thinking he might say such things about his own friends. Yes, Chris was a bit of an asshole, but she wasn't supposed to make him know that she thought so.

She witnessed the way he acted around them many times. He didn't exactly take them for granted, but he easily could have. They tried to gain his approval in so many obvious ways. He was beyond high school royalty with his contract with that studio.

Thinking about all this made her realize how little she knew about what Chris felt about his friends. She already knew he thought the rest of the school was pathetic, but was his group composed of close friends he would keep in touch with while going on tours around the country when promoting his albums, or were they just companions to pass the time with until graduation? With the end of his high school just a few days away, these were probably things he thought about. Was graduation the end of his high school friendships or simply a new beginning?

"I thought you wanted to dance," Chris smiled at Haley. "That usually requires some movement." He pointed at her, referring to the fact that she was not moving, but instead was staring at Chris.

His words took her out of her daze. "Sorry," she shook her head. "I thought maybe you should get used to groupies staring at you."

He chuckled, putting his hands on her hips. "I'm already used to that, thanks." He leaned down so he could whisper the next part in her ear. "But you're no groupie."

Haley didn't know whether he meant that she meant more to him than a groupie, or that she was interesting and distinct in her own way. Either way, it was meant as a compliment.

Instead of needing to think of another response, she smiled at him and began to move her hips to the beat of the music.

While Chris was definitely a better dancer than Nathan – and didn't require any lessons from her – the sexual chemistry wasn't there in the same way that it had been during her 2003 Prom. Although, she would be lying if she would have said that she didn't enjoy dancing with Chris. There was something nice about dancing with someone who knew how to, and she could appreciate the fact that their electricity was of a special kind.

Chris wasn't reluctant like Nathan was with allowing his hands to travel up and down the sides of her body, but his lust-filled eyes told her that her dancing had the same effect on him as it did on Nathan.

She remembered thinking that if she would feel any other guy's excitement, she would be turned off. And while she did not feel turned on by Chris' reaction to her dancing, she did feel a sense of empowerment. The fact that she could have that effect on guys – where before she believed that no one could find such a nerd attractive – gave her confidence she never knew she could have in such a context.

Haley felt herself being grabbed from behind. "You're upstaging me, bitch," she heard Alyson's voice in her ear.

Haley stopped dancing with Chris and turned around to see Alyson smiling at her, with Damien at hand.

She was relieved to see the blonde smiling, because the last thing she needed was to upset her at Senior Prom. "It's not my fault you're being boring, sitting around and talking about dancing in the _future tense_."

"I'm just hurt you'd rather dance with Chris than with me."

"You didn't offer," Haley laughed, feeling Chris wrap his hands around her waist from behind.

"Well, I can't fuck you on the dance floor like he can," Alyson shrugged, signaling towards Chris.

Ordinarily, Haley would scold Alyson for her comment. But tonight's performance wasn't featuring the easily-embarrassed high school Junior. "Then don't try to sabotage my sex life just because Damien can't bring it," she said instead, smirking up at Damien.

The group laughed. "Junior got feisty," Damien nodded his approval, making sure not to break eye contact with her.

"Junior was always feisty," she informed him, taking a quick look at Alyson to make sure she wasn't hurt by this exchange.

Haley could sense that all eyes were on the group, so she seized the opportunity to restart her slutty dancing, Chris pressing himself against her. Alyson and Damien followed suit, and soon after Narayan and Lauren joined the group.

She wasn't sure how long they were dancing, when she felt the cold metallic flask against her skin. Haley turned around to look at Alyson who was holding up the flask just high enough so she could see it but low enough so no faculty member could.

Haley took the flask from Alyson. She looked at it for longer than she should have, reminding herself that she needed to do this for the act. She took a small swig, the vodka's taste in her mouth making her want to spit it out, still not enjoying its taste.

She passed it on to Chris, who took a few gulps. "Be careful, Prom King," she told him after he passed the flask back to Damien. "You don't want to be noticeably drunk when you walk up onto that stage when they declare you the winner."

"It's just to feel a little buzz," Alyson interjected, after laughing.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Besides, I have high tolerance. Unlike Alyson who might just take off her dress if she drinks some more."

"Shut up, Chris!" Alyson gasped, pushing him.

"Naked is for the after-party," Damien repeated Alyson's earlier words, high-fiving Chris as the guys laughed at Aly's expense.

"No naked for you!" Alyson pointed her finger at Damien as if punishing him for his comment.

"With enough alcohol," Damien stepped towards her, putting a hand on her hips, "you'll do anything I want you to."

Alyson rolled her eyes, but allowed him to kiss her.

Haley turned to Chris. "How dramatic of them," she joked. "Does your mouth taste awful now like mine?" Haley asked, wanting to distract Chris from the prospect of kissing, and then wanting to kick herself, realizing her question only played out as a suggestion to begin their own battle of the tongues.

"Why don't you try it?" he winked at her.

"That's okay," she smiled at him, preferring to get back to the dancing. But dancing like that didn't allow her to stay as chaste as she would have liked, and a song later the two of them were already making out on the dance floor. And just as she suspected, his mouth was just as acidic as hers.

Kissing Chris was part of the show, she reminded herself. Besides, she didn't get sick like she did before, meaning that her previous reactions to kissing him were somewhat psychological. She would have rather not kissed him, but it was bearable.

Haley imagined she was kissing Nathan, and let her mind wander to where he was now. Probably having another movie night with Bevin, she thought.

* * *

In reality, Nathan was not having as relaxing an evening as Haley was imagining. Instead of a serene night with Bevin, he was torturing himself with thoughts of Haley in Chris' arms, which wasn't too far from the truth.

He couldn't believe that a few months ago he was not only okay with the two of them pretend-dating, but also encouraged it. This was cosmic revenge if he ever experienced it!

"You know," Bevin began, entering the living room, and falling to the couch. "We could go out to distract you." She could see what he was thinking about, and thought that the kindest thing for her to do was to provide him with any form of entertainment that would keep him from replaying Chris and Haley having sex in his mind.

"I won't be able to concentrate watching a movie," he informed her, his chin resting on his joined hands, and his elbows placed on his thighs. "And I'm not in the mood to club."

"And a basketball game?" Bevin suggested, with a grin.

"There aren't any NBA games tonight," Nathan informed her.

"I meant – you against me. At the Rivercourt."

Nathan looked at Bevin for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Don't doubt my skills homeboy!" Bevin exclaimed, as if offended. "You just wait until I dunk on yo ass!"

"Wait, you're not serious?" Nathan said, still chuckling.

"Have you thought of Haley in the last five seconds?" Bevin asked, standing up.

"Huh?"

"Haley," Bevin repeated. "Have you thought of her since I suggested we go play basketball?"

Nathan realized that he hadn't. For the briefest of seconds, the thought of Bevin attempting to dunk a basketball distracted him. "No."

Bevin stood up, "Then I guess I'm serious. Go get your basketball and prepare to lose, Scott!"

He looked up at her and smiled. It wouldn't distract him for long, but a fun night at the Rivercourt would be better than a night stressing over Haley with Chris.

* * *

"This is a reminder to vote for your Prom Court!" a voice announced over the PA system. "Prom Queen! Prom King! You choose!"

Haley smiled to herself, remembering that the last time such an announcement was made she didn't hear it because she was busy making out with Nathan. Well, not really the last time.

She looked over at Chris, who was laughing with his friends. The group had retired to the sitting area, becoming a bit tired from dancing.

"I want to go vote," Haley told him, placing both her hands on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Are we above it all or something?" she said, answering his question with one of her own.

"We sure are," he informed her with a smirk, still sitting with his body facing towards his friends, but his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Well," Haley stood up. "Let me grace the simple people with my presence." She turned on her heel and then stopped, realizing Chris wasn't getting up. "You're seriously going to make me do this by myself?"

"You're seriously going to go vote?"

"I sure am."

Chris looked at her for a few seconds and then smiled. "Have fun," he told her, thinking to himself that she wouldn't actually go without him.

Haley kept his gaze and after a moment of reflection, shrugged and turned towards the voting boxes.

A few moments later, Chris was at her heel. "You were actually serious," he noted.

"Yep," she said, linking her arm around his. "Did you think it was the alcohol talking or something?" she giggled.

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you embarrassed, Keller?" she looked at him and laughed, reaching the table with the ballots.

"Are you even old enough to vote, Junior?"

"Are you mocking me?" she answered his question with one of her own, taking a paper ballot. She turned to the stunned Senior standing next to her, "He thinks I'm too young to vote," she explained. "Do you think they'll card me before I drop in my ballot?" she winked at him.

This made Chris chuckle as he leaned against the table, refusing to vote himself when a Senior offered him a ballot while his date filled out her selections for the Prom Court.

"Who did you vote for?" one of the girls around the table asked Haley as the Junior dropped her ballot into the box.

"Who do you think?" Haley responded with a smile, proceeding to kiss Chris in-front of the voters for a little longer than probably was needed to make her point. "Have a great prom, guys!" she told them, pulling Chris by his hand back toward their group.

"Quite a show you put for them," Chris smiled at her as they continued to walk.

"I love groupies," Haley joked, winking at Chris.

Chris laughed. "So who did you vote for?"

Haley smirked at him and signaled towards their group. "Narayan and Aly," she said. "So that Lauren can have the Prom she deserves." Even as she said it, she felt like the biggest bitch in that room – and that was saying something. Lauren didn't deserve to be humiliated like that.

"Wow," Chris said, surprised. "Your support of Aly is pretty intense."

Haley looked from Lauren back to Chris. "I lied. I voted for you and Alyson. Even though Narayan deserves it more than you." She didn't know why she said that. It was probably the alcohol. As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back.

Chris didn't seem to mind, shrugging it off. "That's what you get for falling for Aly."

"What happened with them, anyway?" Haley asked Chris, hoping that this time she would be told something.

"Alyson and Narayan?" Chris asked, to which Haley nodded. He looked around making sure no one could hear them. "Do you remember how Narayan had this speech he'd give Aly whenever she was drunk… about how she's a slut and only cares about herself?" Haley nodded. "Guess who was pretending to be drunk but was really sober?"

Haley's mouth dropped. "So she heard it all?"

"Ummhmm," Chris said. "Long story short – dramatic break-up, hook-up with Damien the very next day, and the end of Aly and Narayan's relationship for good."

"Damien took advantage of her?" Haley said. Apparently, this was the only thing she had gathered from Chris' quick summary. Because, to Haley, Aly couldn't have been the one at fault.

"No, she wasn't drunk or overly distraught," Chris replied, not believing this was the only thing Haley got out of the entire story. "She knew exactly what she was doing. It was calculated and emotionless."

"But how could Damien do that to Narayan?" Haley continued.

Chris shook his head in disbelief. "You're incredible."

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"She pretends to be drunk, still rubbing up against random guys to get Narayan jealous," Chris whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Then has a freak out over what he tells her – which you know is one hundred percent true. She blames Narayan for being truthful and punishes him by hooking up with Damien. And you know she's led Damien on for _months_… he can't resist Aly throwing herself at him. So after all of that you still think she's the victim?"

Haley wanted to protect Aly from Chris' words, though she knew they had some truth to them (although she didn't agree Alyson was the only bad guy in this situation).

She looked for an answer in his eyes, and when she could see he wasn't giving her any hints as to what she should say, she grabbed his face by his cheeks and kissed him.

Chris was a bit thrown off guard at first but took advantage of the situation.

After they broke apart from the kiss, Chris smirked at her. "I think you're in-love with Aly."

Haley raised her brow. "I think you're just saying that so you can get the two of us to make out by the end of the night," she said, echoing the sentiment one of Brooke's friends expressed about Chris forcing his girlfriends to make out with his ex-girlfriends.

Chris laughed out loud. "I wouldn't stop you, that's for sure."

Haley smirked, taking his hand and leading him back to the group's table.

* * *

The prom went by pretty quickly, and when Haley looked toward the clock she was glad to see that in about an hour she would already be home with this night behind her.

The group had retired to their tables ten minutes before after spending most of the prom on the dance floor. Damien had offered the group more alcohol, but Aly refused, fearing she would get too sloppy and drunk. She had to prepare herself for receiving that crown.

The music slowly faded and, just like in her 2003 prom, everyone stopped dancing, turning to the stage.

"Senior Class of 2008, how's Prom?!" a Senior class representative called out.

People clapped, and began to scream out their approval.

"We will be officially _done_ in a few short days! Who's excited to graduate?"

And so people screamed again, reminding Haley of her 2003 Prom. That was definitely not something that differed between the two Senior classes – their excitement over graduation.

"So do you guys want to know who your Prom King and Queen are?"

The Senior class of 2008 clapped excitedly.

"Good!" the girl up on stage said, trying to open up the envelope. "So the Prom King of 2008 is…"

"Chris Keller!" someone screamed out from the crowed, making the people in the room laugh and cheer.

Haley squeezed Chris' arm, and looked up at him adoringly, knowing that everyone's gaze was on them.

He looked at her with a smile, and gave her a peck.

Chris tried to play it off as though he wouldn't care if he would win, but she knew that he did.

"Surprise, surprise: CHRIS KELLER!" the Senior class representative, who finally managed to open the envelope, called out.

"What a surprise!" Haley exclaimed, smiling up at Chris. "Just don't cheat on me with the Prom Queen," Haley told him just as she said to Nathan in 2003, feeling an intense sensation of déjà vu.

Chris was the most obvious Prom King winner. Haley laughed to herself. What was with her taking the Prom Kings to Prom? She had better choose wisely for her own Senior Prom in 2009– she wouldn't want to ruin her perfect record.

The Seniors' adoration of Chris, while he walked through the crowd and high-fiving those he knew, was absolutely surreal. If she thought Nathan was popular in 2003, none of that compared to the way the Senior class of 2008 worshipped Chris Keller.

"Congratulations, Chris," another male representative placed the crown on his head when Chris reached the stage.

Chris smiled and thrust his hand into the air to deafening applause. Haley rolled her eyes, but clapped along with everyone else.

"And the Prom Queen of 2008 is…"

"Alyson!" someone called out. "Haley!" someone else said.

Haley looked behind her to Alyson and laughed. Aly smiled back at her, and Haley could see that she was putting on a brave face but was a bit nervous. For a girl that couldn't care less about what other people thought of her, this actually seemed to mean something to Aly.

Haley couldn't wrap her mind around this. Alyson was on her way to Julliard, had a group of great friends, and had guys absolutely throwing themselves at her. What did she need a crown for?

The Senior representative, before declaring the winner, felt the need to give a short explanation beforehand. "Around a third of the votes had to be disqualified because a non-Senior cannot be Prom Queen." The Senior class laughed and began to clap. "Sorry Haley, you'll have to wait your turn next year."

Haley looked to the stage surprised. Had a third of the Senior class really voted for her as Prom Queen? She found Chris on the stage and saw he was laughing at her.

"Shut up!" she mouthed, doubting he could see what she said.

"Without further ado, your Prom Queen of 2008 is… Alyson Williams!"

Haley turned to Alyson and, after Aly kissed Damien, she hugged her Junior friend. "I'm going to kill you later," she said jokingly as she began walking through the crowd to where Chris was standing on the stage.

Chris was looking at Alyson with a smirk. After having the crown placed on her head, she and Chris hugged each other. Chris whispered something in Aly's ear which made her laugh.

"They make a nice couple, don't they?" Narayan told Haley, who was caught by surprise at the comment.

"Back to where they started," Haley replied, referring to the fact that the two of them used to date. She really didn't think it was okay for Narayan to say anything like that with Chris dating her and Narayan going out with Lauren.

"Looks like it's just the two of us, Junior," Damien now said, grabbing Haley's shoulder.

"I feel like I'm looking at them from the sidelines," Haley joked to the two guys.

"We are on the sidelines," Damien laughed.

"Sure are," Narayan said, looking at Damien and then back at Alyson.

The Prom Queen and King made their way to the center of the dance floor to take the customary Prom King and Queen dance.

Lifehouse's "You and Me," began to play as Alyson put her hand on Chris' shoulders and he on her hips.

Haley remembered that this was what she feared would happen in her Prom back in 2003: watching from the sidelines as Nathan would dance with someone else. But she honestly didn't mind Alyson and Chris being together. They truly did make a beautiful couple. She saw herself in Alyson's shoes – ending her Senior Prom with the guy she started her Freshman year with. There was something very poetic about it.

All of a sudden, Haley felt like an outsider to their world. Their insane world of drama and hook-ups and gossip. If Haley could have rewritten their history, she would have Alyson and Chris as the High School sweethearts who would spend the entire four years of high school dating and making each other stronger. Perhaps one of these days they could even really end up together – he the famous recording artist and she the beautiful Theater actress with her Tony awards.

But once the song was over the spell was broken and Haley was brought back to reality. Chris was the guy who would continually call Alyson a "dramatic drama queen" or a "whore" who rubbed herself against other guys. While Aly was the girl who got drunk just to get her boyfriend jealous and then, not even 24-hour after her break-up, hook up with his best friend.

"You fucking Junior!" Alyson shoved Haley playfully when the Prom Royalty got back to their group. "You're not even in my grade and you almost took this tiara from me."

Haley laughed, hugging Alyson. "It was just a third of the votes!" Haley said defensively.

"If they would've counted them…" Alyson started.

"You'd still be the winner, Aly!"

"Who said I got the other two-thirds?"

"You got most of them: So it's more than a third. If I only got a third and you got more than a third, you would've beaten me even if I was in the running."

"Not necessarily. I don't need a majority, just more than the other nominees. So if you split two-thirds by the four nominees then all I needed was a vote more than one sixth in order to win. So, technically, I could've had only half of your votes."

"Are you guys seriously talking about math in Senior Prom?" Damien interjected, placing his hand over Aly's shoulder.

Haley and Alyson laughed.

"Who the hell would've voted Lauren or any of the other girls over you?" Haley concluded the conversation. She then held her hands up defensively. "Don't worry, Damien. No more math."

"Congratulations, King," Haley put her hands around the back of Chris' neck. "Perfect ending to tonight?" she questioned.

Chris laughed. "Perfect beginning for tonight."

Haley giggled, rolling her eyes. "Well you have like thirty minutes before the end so if this was just the beginning then you better get to the ending fast."

Chris raised his brow and then chuckled, the other group members joining in at laughing at Haley.

"What?" Haley looked at everyone confused.

"You're not serious, are you?" Alyson asked. Noticing that Haley was truly confused, Alyson smiled. "The After-Party."

Haley untwined her hands from Chris neck and looked at everyone in their group, which was now composed of Alyson, Damien, Chris, and Narayan. Lauren went to dance with her friends.

"The After Party as in 'Naked is for the After-Party, Damien'?"

This caused the whole group to burst out in laughter. Haley turned red, because she was actually serious. She thought that Alyson meant she and Damien were going to have a Private After Party after Prom.

"The After-Party at my Parents' Beach House," Chris explained, putting his hand around the small of Haley's back. "Don't you love how innocent my girl is?"

"Shut up," Haley pushed Chris.

She thought the night was over, but in truth it had just begun.

* * *

The music was much louder than it had been at Prom. And now that they didn't have to be as composed as during the actual dance, alcohol was available in abundance.

Haley began feeling a bit sloppy as well, as she poured herself another plastic cup of vodka which she mixed with some fruit punch. The only way to survive this night was by getting relatively drunk. She couldn't lie though, doing so made everything much more fun.

Haley turned around so now she was facing the living room of the beach house as opposed to the drink table. She took a sip of her cup and took the sight in.

There were well over fifty people in the living room area alone, and quite a few couples making out on the second-floor balconies. She looked toward Chris who was laughing with a few friends, his crown no longer on his head. He was royalty enough without it.

When he saw her looking at him, Chris signaled for Haley to come over to him.

Haley smirked and halfway to him, realized she actually needed to go to the bathroom. "Hold this," she gave him her plastic cup. "I need to pee."

She felt as if she was acting as though she was a lot drunker than she actually was.

"Do you need someone to walk you there?" he laughed at her.

"Shut up," she said, making her way to where she remembered the bathroom was.

After she was done, she flushed the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eye-liner was smeared and her hair was a bit of a mess. "_You're a hot mess_," she said aloud.

Haley laughed at herself. _Oh jeez_… she would have to sober up by the time the night was over. She couldn't walk into her house looking as drunk as she did.

She opened the door, and nearly bumped into the guy who was standing next to the bathroom. "Oh, sorry!"

"No big deal," she heard Narayan's voice.

"Narayan!" she hugged him, all of a sudden happy to see him. She laughed. "Sorry, I've never had this much to drink in my whole life." Okay, so she lied. She had quite a few drinks the night she went clubbing with Brooke's friends. But then she was mixing drinks and had many shots in a matter of less than an hour. Tonight she was taking her time, which prevented the alcohol from having as adverse an effect as it had before.

Narayan laughed at her. "Let me get you some water. We don't want you to throw up."

Haley smiled at his kindness. "It's fine – I can hold my liquor." She tried to make a move for his plastic cup in order to show him she could still drink.

Realizing what she was trying to do, Narayan held the cup above his head so it was out of Haley's reach.

"You're mean," Haley said, pouting.

As the two made their way to the kitchen, they continued their banter.

"So where's Lauren, anyway?" Haley asked as Narayan filled a glass, which he took from one of the cabinets, with water.

He handed the glass to her. "I don't know – around."

"You don't want to be with your _date_," she mocked, refusing to take a drink from the glass.

"Prom's over. We're not tied down," he looked at her with a smile, leaning against the counter. "Take a drink, Haley."

"I don't want this feeling to go away," she whined, enjoying that he wanted to take care of her.

"It's not going to go away. You can drink alcohol after this. It'll just keep you from a worse hangover tomorrow morning."

Haley looked at him and then took a sip of the water. "Any plans for the summer?" she asked him.

"Trying not to think about that right now," he told her honestly. "I want to enjoy tonight."

"Tonight," Haley laughed, taking another sip. "It's like almost morning."

Narayan laughed. "You don't party a lot, do you?"

Haley shrugged, and put the barely-touched water on the counter. She snatched Narayan's cup and took a big gulp before he could retrieve the snatched plastic cup. "If I knew partying was this fun, I would have gone partying with you guys _all year long_."

"I kind of wish you did," Naryan smirked at her, grabbing the cup from her hand and taking a gulp himself.

"Oops, the year is over-" she started saying, but before she could complete the sentence, his lips were on hers and his hand held her head closer to him.

His tongue forced her lips apart and she could taste the alcohol they just had.

Her drunk state sent her thoughts spiraling, and it took her a few moments to realize who he was and who she was supposedly dating. For Nathan, whether she was making out with Chris or with Narayan wouldn't matter. But for Chris it most likely did. But even so, his kiss was so intense that she couldn't stop him until she garnered enough strength to push him off of her. But that strength only came when she thought of one person – Alyson.

She used all the power she had to push him from her with her two hands pressing against his chest.

"Narayan!" she scolded, stupidly. "You can't just do that!" she said, going completely red. "I mean Chris… Alys – Lauren."

"Oh come on," Narayan replied angrily. "You know I'm just using Lauren to make Alyson mad. Not that it worked."

"So now you're using me to get to Aly?" Haley shook her head.

"She loves you so much. You have no idea how hurt she was when you and Chris broke up. She was more heartbroken than Chris. You and I hooking up – it's the only way to get to her."

_Oh God_. The dramatics of that night were too much!

"I wouldn't do that to her, you know that," Haley said, almost sympathetically.

"You don't think she deserves it after what she did to me?"

Haley didn't know what to say to that. Moving on to Damien was completely classless on Aly's part but, like before, Haley couldn't say anything to hurt Aly. "Chris doesn't deserve it."

Narayan snorted. "Chris already has everything he wants. I think his ego can take losing you."

Haley didn't know whether to be insulted at that or not. She didn't even know if Narayan really wouldn't mind hurting Chris, or if he was so hurt by Aly leaving him that his pain was overshadowing everything else.

Haley looked at Narayan one last time and then made a move to leave the kitchen. "What is up with you two, anyway?" Narayan yelled after her. "Looks like you and Alyson are more in-love with each other than with anyone else."

She didn't respond to that. She honestly didn't know why it was impossible for her to say anything negative about Alyson.

This night was much too crazy to get through without alcohol, Haley decided. Besides, she wanted to get the taste of Narayan's kiss out of her mouth. "He's a good kisser, isn't he?" Haley heard while she was trying to make herself another drink.

Haley turned around to look at Lauren. Was this seriously happening to her?

"Don't worry," Lauren said, pouring herself and Haley a drink as well. "I don't mind. I know he's just using me to get to Aly."

"You don't mind it?" Haley asked dumbly, not knowing how to respond. She accepted the drink Lauren had just poured her.

Lauren took a mouthful herself. "I used Chris to get to Narayan," Lauren shrugged, looking down at her drink. "This is just karma. I deserve to be used back."

"You knew Narayan was using you when he asked you out?"

Lauren looked at Haley and smiled. "Do I look that stupid to you, Junior?"

Haley didn't respond to that. What was there to say? Lauren had used Chris to get to Narayan. The only way for her to get with Narayan later was for him to use her to get to his own ex-girlfriend.

"Cheers," Lauren finally said, holding her cup up to Haley and then left the drinks table.

Haley looked after Lauren. Was she going to tell Alyson about what had just happened with her and Narayan?

She could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"Where have you disappeared to?" she heard next. She looked up, it was Chris.

"Where did you come from?" she asked in return.

"From the couches," he laughed, leaning against the wall, forcing Haley between him and said wall.

Had he seen the kiss? Had he heard about it from other people? She thought to herself, terrified.

He leaned in to kiss her, which automatically sent Haley's hand to his chest in order to stop him. She feared Chris would be able to tell from kissing her that she had just kissed someone else. "I need to drink."

"Didn't you drink enough?" he laughed, as she reached for the cup Lauren filled for her. "What's the matter?" he asked as she took a few gulps. "Can't kiss me while you're sober?"

"Where's your Queen?" Haley asked, ignoring his question.

"Aly?" Chris questioned. "Who knows, fucking Damien in some room."

Haley took another sip from her cup.

"Come on," Chris took her hand. "Come at least sit with us. You've been refilling your cup too often tonight."

"I had a drink of water," Haley told Chris in order to relax him. "I'm not drunk or anything."

Chris laughed as the two made their way to the couches. "Then why are you slurring your words?" he asked her, mockingly.

"Shut up," she lashed at him again.

"Everyone, this is Haley. Haley, this is everyone," he introduced.

"Hi everyone," Haley said, about to sit down but not before Chris took the last available space on the couch.

"Sorry, looks like you'll have to sit on me," Chris smirked, signaling for her to do so.

"Very smooth," she said as she sat on his lap, allowing his hands to wrap around her. "I feel like a hooker to your king," she whispered into his ear.

He laughed giving her a kiss.

The group of Seniors continued their discussion, as Haley placed her head on Chris' chest. She wasn't too interested in their conversation and made no effort to hear what they were talking about.

Instead, she allowed herself to listen to the sounds of Chris' heart. The music was too much for her. She could no longer distinguish between the songs that were playing, and they all began to blend together in a weird mix of Top 100 songs. She could barely tell when one song started and the next began. She very much doubted Chris liked this crap.

"Next year we'll all be listening to Chris' new single," Haley wondered out loud, more to herself than to anyone else. But everyone around her quieted down to hear her comment.

Chris laughed and squeezed her to him. "Glad you're excited for my music."

"Super excited," Haley nodded, without getting up to look at him. It was too comfortable to lie on him in this way.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Narayan walking across the living room. Haley tensed up but continued to follow him with her gaze. All of a sudden, she saw Lauren at his heel and the two of them quickly disappeared.

Was she seriously with Narayan again? Boy, that girl was a masochist. Yes, she had used Chris to get to Narayan and that was very low of her. But Chris had already used her. Did she really think she deserved to be hurt by being used by Narayan, too?

"What are you thinking?" Chris asked her, silently, as to not draw attention from his peers.

Haley looked up at him and lifted her head from his chest. "I don't understand people."

Chris laughed. "People aren't meant to be understood."

Haley raised her brow. "I think they are."

"Then you're wrong," he told her.

Haley laughed. "What time is it?" she changed the topic. She was too drunk to have a proper conversation about human nature.

Chris looked at his watch. "Two."

"Wow," Haley gasped. "Why aren't people leaving?"

Chris chuckled. "It's winding down. In like half an hour most of the people will be gone."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Haley got up.

"Again?" he asked, laughing.

"I had a lot to drink," she reminded him.

"Go drink some water," he told her. "You need to sober up."

"I'm not drunk!" she said, defensively. Though she definitely wanted to drink water again. She was glad Narayan was no longer in the kitchen.

Haley made her way to the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water, vowing to finish it by the end of the night. Whenever that would be.

Next, she made her way to the bathroom, glad to see that the living room was emptying. How the hell was she going to get home? All her friends were way too drunk to drive her.

It was amazing how much the shock of Narayan's kiss sobered her up. She hated to admit that she actually enjoyed kissing him. She didn't understand why Alyson broke up with him for Damien.

Haley decided to go up to the next floor, presuming the downstairs bathroom was occupied.

But as she made her way to the second-floor bathroom, she heard someone sniffling as if after crying.

Haley stopped in her tracks. For a few moments, Haley was deliberating whether to go see who it was. Her curiosity was peaked and finally she decided that she would.

She made her way through the empty bedroom to the adjoining bathroom and, to her great surprise, she saw Aly.

"Alyson?" Haley said in disbelief.

Aly looked at Haley. "Oh God," the blonde said, wiping at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine," Alyson lied, looking at herself in the mirror, trying desperately to fix her make-up. "How's tonight for you? Fun?"

"Aly, what's wrong?" Haley repeated. She wasn't going to let Alyson change the subject.

"Nothing. It's stupid," Alyson shrugged it off. "Teenage drama and all."

"I'm not going to leave until you talk to me," Haley said quite boldly and then, to show she was serious, sat down on the rim of the bathtub.

Alyson looked at Haley through the mirror, and continued to redo her make-up. She didn't want to talk.

For a while there, Haley thought this was going to be a lost cause and felt quite awkward at her insistence. Alyson didn't necessarily owe her anything.

Then, a frightening thought crossed Haley's mind. Perhaps Alyson was crying because she heard about Narayan and Haley's kiss. Maybe she was hurt by it, just like Narayan had wanted. Maybe Aly was mad at her.

"It's Narayan," Alyson finally said, and turned around so she was facing Haley.

Haley stood up. "What about him?" Haley asked, afraid it really was the kiss. "The fact that he's with Lauren?" she hoped.

Aly laughed. "It's my fault. It's what I deserve. I mean… I did this to myself."

Haley remained silent. "Why did you break up with him?" she asked. Haley knew the answer to this from Chris' retelling earlier, but she wanted to hear it from Alyson's perspective. "Why did you get together with Damien?"

Alyson looked at Haley for a moment before speaking again. "Because it was the shallow thing to do."

Haley opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but knew all too well where this was going.

"Because my life doesn't amount to anything but these dramas. And the person that I am – the person that I am would react in the way I did."

"You mean the person you're pretending to be," Haley said astonished, being flooded by the memories from the night she took care of Alyson. Aly's deep drunk epiphany about the superficiality of her life and Chris' assurance that it was all an act.

_"Anything she might have told you today while she was drunk just ignore. It was most likely all a lie. It all is with Aly. She never lets anyone in,"_ she remembered Chris telling her. _"And I know that you're thinking that maybe you're the only one that she actually let in. Like you're different from the rest. We've all been there… She has this ability to make people think that she's opening up to them because they're different. Special, even. But it's all just games. She is a really good actress, after all."_

"You're going to make me cry again," Alyson said, feeling the waterworks well up in her eyes.

Haley looked at Alyson in disbelief. The confession was never an act. Everything else was. Alyson had opened up to multiple people who had all assumed that she was just playing them like she played everyone else. When, in fact, she was just looking for a person to believe who she truly was.

But she no longer expected anyone to believe her, which was why she had continued to act in a shallow way after she had opened up to Haley. Even Haley, Alyson thought, would think Aly's drunken epiphany was an act.

And so she continued to play the role she had written for herself – the shallow girl who wanted to sleep with all of her guy friends and break the hearts of those who loved her.

"You love him," Haley told Alyson, realizing that, in an effort to live up to the role she had created for herself, Alyson was forced to give up the guy who had truly made her feel happy and loved.

Alyson looked at Haley. She couldn't respond, but Haley now knew the truth.

"He loves you so much, you have no idea."

Alyson smiled sadly, "I think I have an idea."

Before Haley could say anything, Alyson took her clutch and was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked her friend.

"To Damien," Alyson responded.

"You don't have to do that," Haley said, surprised at the ease in which Alyson changed between her two selves.

"Of course I have to," Aly told Haley. "I've hurt enough people. I don't need to hurt him, too."

And with this, Alyson left the bathroom and bedroom.

Haley was dumbfounded at all that she had just discovered. She had always known there was more to Alyson than people gave her credit for. She wasn't shallow, she was just playing the part. That was what she believed was expected of her, and what she quickly began to expect from herself.

After a few moments of silence with herself, Haley made her way down the stairs, the music filling her already confused mind with noise.

She walked to Chris, who was still surrounded by his other friends.

"That took a while," Chris told her when she sat next to him. Quite a few people had left, making room for Haley on the couch.

"I ran into Aly," Haley told Chris.

"So she wasn't having sex with Damien?" Chris asked almost surprised.S

"They're about to," Haley replied.

Chris laughed, squeezing Haley to him.

For the next hour, Haley made an effort to join the conversation. The night had become way too serious for her liking and, after the year she had, she really needed the shallowness to take over.

She joked with the rest of them about how she had received a third of the votes, and cringed while the group began to speculate who she would be dating next year once Chris was gone.

"You're not going to come back from your busy LA life to take me to Senior Prom?" Haley questioned, feigning insult.

"Of course I am," Chris assured her. "I'll make sure my tour passes through Tree Hill during your Senior Prom."

"That's kind of you, thanks," Haley gave Chris a kiss.

"Three-quarters of the votes had to be disqualified because a non-Senior cannot be Prom King. Sorry, Chris, you already had your chance last year," one of the guys imitated the Senior representative, the group going into a fit of laughter.

"That actually could happen," another guy interjected.

"_All the votes_ had to be disqualified because a non-Senior cannot be Prom King, is more like it," another exclaimed.

"You're just going to let them laugh at my expense," Haley looked at Chris with a smile. "You're not going to defend my honor?"

"I think they're laughing at me," Chris nudged her.

"Don't worry, Haley. It's all in good fun. We would have loved it if you were our Queen – even though you're just a Junior."

"Thanks," she told them, smiling, though she wished they hadn't said it. Getting Prom Queen was the very least that Aly deserved after she deprived herself of everything else. Haley didn't want to take that away from her – even if it was just theoretical talk.

Chris sensed this was the case and finally stood up. "Thanks guys, it's been a great party. I think Haley and I are going to retire for the night. Feel free to crash wherever."

After saying his goodbyes, Chris walked with Haley to a room around the corner.

"I bet this beach house is much prettier when it's not filled with so many drunk Seniors," Haley said as Chris closed the door behind them when they were safely inside one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah, it's not too bad," Chris laughed. "You didn't enjoy the music or the company too much, did you?"

"Oh come on! As if you like that Top 100 crap!" Haley said, sitting down on the bed. "Don't play those games with me, Chris! You're as much of a music lover as I am and _that_ was not music. But the people weren't too bad."

Chris chuckled. "Well, as they say, alone at last."

"Alone at last," Haley echoed, nodding her head. She was glad to be out of everyone's watchful eye. With Chris she couldn't quite be herself, but a lot more of who she was than when she was with the entire student body.

Chris sat down next to her and gave her a light peck. "I hope tonight wasn't too bad."

Haley shook her head. "Not _too_ bad. But honestly I just want to go to sleep," she said and fell down onto the pillows dramatically, giggling.

"We're finally alone and you want to go to sleep?" Chris laughed, and sat down next to her. He looked into her eyes as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I didn't know we'd be awake all night long," Haley laughed, sitting up leaning against the bedframe. "This is all so new to me."

Chris smiled again. "Did you have a good time at least?"

Haley thought for a moment about the entire night. Hanging out with the group during Prom, watching Aly and Chris winning Prom Queen and King respectively, the crazy party at Chris' family's beach house. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm glad you said yes, Haley," he told her honestly.

"I'm kind of glad I did, too," Haley replied. If only for being with her Seniors for one more night.

Not surprisingly, Chris leaned in to kiss Haley. She let him and even kissed him back, knowing in her whole being that this was one of the last kisses they were ever going to share.

As they were kissing, she remembered Alyson who was leading a double life. And suddenly, she realized that Aly's situation mirrored her own. She did not quite understand how she hadn't realized this before.

Alyson's whole life was an act, just as Haley's school life had been when she was with Chris. Had she been so close to Alyson because of this?

She felt Chris slowly unzipping her dress from behind and Haley made the second realization of the last minute. Chris hadn't taken her out of the crowd to get away from the music, but rather in order to have sex with her.

Alyson told Haley that she was going back to Damien because she had "hurt enough people." Did this mean that Haley should let Chris do as he pleased because he had already been hurt enough by her?

She felt Chris' hand against her bare back and knew that she couldn't. She wasn't like that. She had been punished enough for humiliating Chris. She wasn't a masochist like Lauren. She didn't need to go through anything she didn't want.

"Chris," Haley told him.

"Hmm?" Chris questioned, as he moved to kiss her neck.

"You know I'm just seventeen years old, right?"

"And?" he asked, continuing to kiss her, moving now to her shoulder.

"Well you're over the legal age and I'm under it. And I'm a minor so it's kind of illegal."

Chris stopped and looked up at her, cocking his eyebrow. "It's illegal only if you don't want to." As Chris spoke, he realized that she didn't. "Oh," he said, distancing himself from her.

"I'm sorry Chris," she said, truly apologetic. "I dated you for only a month and a half. And then we didn't even speak to each other since we broke up. If we would've dated through the year maybe we could have, you know, done it. But I'm just not ready."

"You don't have to explain. I didn't even think about it. It's my fault."

Haley felt so sorry for him at that moment. She had been rather flirty all night long. She realized that Chris didn't really know what kind of girl she was. Wearing dresses as promiscuous as the one she had on, skinny dipping with the Seniors during the upperclassmen trip, and making out with Chris on the dance floor didn't exactly reveal her true nature.

Just then someone knocked on the door, checking to see if it was occupied. Haley looked from the door to Chris and then let out a loud moan.

Chris looked at her surprised. "What are you _doing_?"

"Shh!" she put her hand over his mouth. "Prom night you were in this room deflowering a virgin," she smirked. "Oh Chris!" she screamed, smiling at him.

"Haley, this isn't necessary."

"Sure it is," Haley smirked at him. She knew that, for him, while actually sleeping with her was important for him, the student body knowing that he had slept with her was almost equally as important. The most she could grant him was the second.

During the few moments of silence, Haley and Chris could hear a few people gathering around the door, whispering to one another.

"Don't embarrass me, Keller," Haley whispered in his ear so no one could hear but him.

Chris looked between her and the door, and then grunted.

"YES!" Haley yelled followed by another moan. "Thank God for TV and movies," Haley whispered, winking at him. She then pushed her back into the bedframe, making a loud banging noise.

He looked at her with a smile and then moaned himself.

"Just fuck me, Chris Keller!"

"Say that again," he responded, loudly, moaning.

"_Chris Keller_, just fuck me! Harder!" she said, and then laughed silently. "Good preparation for the groupie thing, I would say," she smirked. "You like it when they say your name, don't you?" she made fun of him. He would, wouldn't he? She smiled to herself.

He grunted loudly in response, to which she moaned.

The two of them continued, making the scene as convincing as they could.

"They don't give you any privacy, do they?" Haley laughed.

"They might already be gone," he smiled.

"Doubt it," she responded and then let out a series of loud moans as she began to fake the orgasm. "You better bring it, Keller," she told him silently.

Chris grunted a few times. "I'm cumming!"

"Yes, oh yes!" Haley screamed as the two of them began to push the bedframe against the wall. "Don't… stop!" Haley let out one final breathless moan and then collapsed onto the bed.

"Congratulations on deflowering a virgin," Haley whispered to him with a smile.

"No one's going to believe you were a virgin before tonight," he smirked.

"You think I overdid it?" she laughed.

"Virgins don't sound like that," he winked at her.

Haley rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

She sat on the edge of her bed and took off her shoes, massaging her feet. She looked to the door and sensed that the few people who were there had disappeared, probably to tell all the others what they had just heard.

She turned to Chris and smiled. "Come here," she told him. He scooted closer to her. Haley pointed to her neck, "Mark me."

"Don't you think that is a bit too much?" he said.

"For the other three hundred students who weren't behind that door I think it's absolutely necessary," she smiled.

After a few moments, his job was done and they were back to lying on the bed.

"I need your shirt," Haley told him, her head resting on his chest while he was stroking her hair.

"Anything else you need from me?" he laughed.

"Just take it off, Keller," Haley sat up, putting her hands out in-front of her.

"You make me feel so emasculated," he let her know of her commands, smiling at her and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're going to have enough groupie sex in your life. You really don't need me, too," she told him quite honestly.

Chris took off his shirt and gave it to Haley. "I don't need groupie sex."

"You don't need me," Haley told him simply, taking a quick glance at his chest.

He smiled at her, "But I want you. I've wanted you all year. Even after I thought you cheated on me."

She looked into his eyes and then smiled. She put her hand on his check and then kissed him. "You're going to have a great girlfriend one day. One that deserves you."

Chris didn't understand this. Why wouldn't Haley deserve him?

"But for now," Haley continued, "turn around and close your eyes."

"What?" Chris laughed.

"Do as I say, Keller!"

Chris smirked at her and turned around, closing his eyes.

Haley stood up and got out of her dress, quickly buttoning up Chris' shirt. While his eyes were still closed, Haley went under the covers and finally told Chris he could open his eyes.

He turned around to look at her and saw Haley under the covers.

"You're something special," he told her, getting under the covers next to her.

"So are you," she said, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Chris Keller."

"Goodnight, Haley James," he replied, looking at her with a smile and then closed the lights.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. You wait nine months and you get a chapter with no Naley. But for those of you who actually care about the other characters, I hope this is meaningful to you. The ending is near so I hope to write you guys the chapters sometime in the very near future.**

**Also… I've had a fanfiction idea for the past like… ten years now (okay… not that long… but for quite a few years) and I want to know if people are still reading fanfiction. Would people actually be interested in another NH fanfic?**


	49. Feels Like the End

**Hello all! So I know what the title of this chapter is… but it's not the last chapter just yet! Just wanted to clear that up. I do have 95% of the next chapter written up, though, so I don't think the wait will be too long. I just need to finish it and reread and revise it one million times. =P.**

**I feel like I should probably say something else… but I'll just let you all get to reading! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Forty-Nine**_

_**Feels Like the End**_

The stream of light which entered the bedroom through the glass windows woke Haley up. She didn't get up immediately, but rather allowed herself to linger in bed contemplating the night, slowly realizing all that had happened.

Sometimes, when people get relatively drunk, as Haley did, it was easy to lose track of what was going on. The full realization of the events which take place while you are in this state of alcoholic euphoria only clear up the day afterwards. For Haley, this was just about the first time she underwent this phenomenon, which many associate with intense feelings of shame (at realizing all that had happened).

Had Narayan really kissed her? She touched her lips and then placed her hand on her temple when she had just realized that, in her drunken state, she flirted with him quite a bit. No wonder he had kissed her.

And after that kiss she starred in the soundtrack of a porno featuring Chris Keller. She felt herself getting red, and turned around expecting to see Chris lying beside her. This was when she jerked up – realizing she was in bed alone.

Was this the way it felt to wake up after a one-night stand? She felt so used. Even though she had probably deserved it given how she had used Chris. But she honestly did not expect Chris to leave her like that.

Just as she began to contemplate how to execute her walk of shame, Chris walked through the doorway.

"Glad you're up," he smirked at her, leaning against the doorframe. He was still shirtless and was holding up two plates with a piece of cake on each.

She smiled at him, truly glad to see he didn't desert her. "I thought you left," she told him honestly.

He chuckled, walking toward the bed. "And miss the _morning after_? I don't think so." He sat down next to her and handed her the plate.

She thanked him and grabbed the fork that was stuck in her cake. "Breakfast has never been so sugary sweet," she laughed after taking the first bite. "Vanilla icing?"

"Don't look at me," he took a bite himself. "I just brought it from the refrigerator."

They continued eating in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but rather two friends enjoying each other's company. They kept stealing glances at each other and smiling. Haley was glad that her relationship with Chris had finally reached this level.

"Damn," someone said from outside the room, making both Chris and Haley turn to said person in surprise. "Nice work, Keller!" he exclaimed, inferring from the appearance of the two that they had slept together the night before.

Chris and Haley looked at each other. She blushed, which made him smile. When they turned back to the doorway, the guy who had praised Chris on his devirginizing skills was gone.

"I think we're good on the convincing everyone front," Chris whispered to her, taking another bite from his cake. "I didn't know you were so easily embarrassed," he noted, referring to the red blush still present on her cheeks. "Not so much last night," he joked with a wink.

"Yeah, well, last night I was a tad bit drunk if you didn't realize," Haley said as if in defense.

"Oh I noticed," he laughed. "Sobered up quite a bit though towards the end I would say."

Haley shrugged as she continued to eat her cake.

"You know I wouldn't have had sex with you if you were _that_ drunk, right?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "I know you wouldn't. Don't worry, you were a perfect gentleman. Well, kind of," she said the last part referring to their grunting and moaning.

He chuckled as he took another forkful of cake, but this time he held it up in-front of Haley so she'll take a bite.

She smiled at him and did as she was expected.

* * *

Within the hour Haley had made it to her own house and took a quick shower, washing away the smell of alcohol and the taste of Chris from her lips. She cleansed herself of the drama of the night. She would no longer allow that crowd to riddle her life with love triangles and playing-pretend.

She had loved every last one of them, but their problems were not hers anymore. In a day's time they would all move on. Their impending graduation was the very next day and, even with all the drama of prom night, she knew that even _they_ could not keep up with their drama for much longer.

As for her, she had more important things on her mind at the moment.

As soon as her parents left her alone about coming home so late (they had only saw her when she stepped out of the shower), she was back out the door.

She was looking forward to Sunday's graduation but she was looking forward to something that would take place that day even more.

"Nervous?" she asked as she entered the café.

Lucas smiled at her. "So yesterday was prom. How was it?"

"Oh no you don't!" she said, sitting down on the bar. "You are not avoiding the subject!"

"And you aren't either," he told her. "Tell me how it was," he urged her.

She looked at him for a second with a smile and then spoke, "Chris won Prom King and then we fake-sexed at his parents' beach house. He gave me a hickey so there would be actual '_proof.'" _She said this last word with air-quotes. "And that was my eventful night. So now tell me how you're dealing with today. Unless you want to bug me with questions. Oh God… you do, don't you?"

"Fake-sex? Hickies? Proof?" he looked at her confused.

Haley grabbed his hands, which were placed conveniently on the bar. "I got closure, Luke. I'm great. That's all you need to know," she smiled at him widely. She really did feel great. "Now _you_ tell _me_, how are you dealing with the fact that you have your five-year reunion in a few hours?"

"I'm terrified," he told her honestly. "I think you've built her up too much. You know, Lindsey," he clarified, though he obviously didn't need to. "Maybe I'm giving your dreams too much credit. But I have this feeling that if your dreams pointed you in Nathan's direction _and_ in my direction, then maybe I have two people to gain from this, too."

Haley grinned. "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"I'm glad you had those dreams, Haley," he looked at her with a smile. "Without them you wouldn't have creepily recognized me as your best friend when I came over to visit Nathan."

She smiled again. Those dreams resulted in so much turmoil in her life. But Lucas was right – without them she wouldn't have met him or fallen in love with Nathan. She was so grateful to have had them and to have the two Scott boys in her life.

* * *

Standing outside his door, she was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of intense longing. It had felt as if weeks had passed since she had seen him last.

With the school year coming to an end, she could not wait to spend her summer with him – free of the awkwardness of seeing him in school as her teacher.

He opened the door and saw her standing there in front of her with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Hi," he smiled back.

She couldn't stand being apart from him a second longer, and was soon on her toes, hugging him to her.

"I missed you so much," she told him.

"And I you," he assured her, pressing his hand against her back. He then turned his head to look at her and gave her a kiss.

"I've been having Haley withdrawal," he admitted with a smile.

Haley giggled as he let her in the apartment.

With the door closed safely behind her, Haley allowed her lips to be captured once more by Nathan's, her hands wrapped around his neck. This would never get old.

"Is Bevin here?" Haley whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes," Nathan whispered back, to Haley's great disappointment.

Haley pouted which made Nathan laugh. She let her hands slip from their previous position, and grabbed Nathan's hand, leading him to the couch.

When the two were seated, Haley crossed her feet and turned to face Nathan. "I think we should talk about last night so you can stop being paranoid." She then signaled towards her neck, "And so you won't be worried about this."

Nathan's eyes widened when he saw the hickey. "Yes, I think _that_ warrants an explanation." He could not believe he hadn't noticed it before. Had he been so consumed with kissing her that he didn't see that blotch on her neck?

Haley laughed and began recounting the events of the night prior. She allowed herself to go into all the minute details, knowing from experience that hiding things from Nathan did not play well. Besides, she had an urge to share everything with him – and that included the life she was pretending to lead with the popular crowd.

"… and it was such a nice ending to everything. We ended it on this friendly note that I could not have anticipated in my wildest dreams," she concluded of the last time she had spent with Chris.

Throughout her retelling he had a serious expression on his face. He couldn't help but interrupt a few times, asking for more details, or asking for a reminder of who all the different players in her story were.

More than the pretend-sex with Chris, though, he was most bothered by two other events. The first was the kiss she had shared with Narayan. Apparently, Nathan was not as calm about it as Haley had anticipated. Sure, it was only a few seconds and completely meaningless, but the thought of Haley in someone else's arms was enough to drive him crazy.

The second, which Haley did not even think would pose an issue, was the fact that she had spent the night sleeping side-by-side with Chris. In retrospect, she understood why Nathan would feel uneasy about it, but at the time she did not think anything of it.

"You're done with kissing and spending time with other guys," Nathan warned her. He said it in a joking tone, but she knew he was completely serious. She knew he felt like this was his fault because he had pushed Haley at Chris, which was likely the reason Nathan refused to actually ask her not to be with anyone else.

"These lips are forever yours," she smiled at Nathan as she inched toward him, pecking his lips.

He smiled at her comment, kissing her back.

"I should go," she said, though she didn't want to. "I'll let you get ready."

He looked at her confused, refusing to take his hand off her thigh. "Get ready for what?"

Haley giggled. "For your Five Year Reunion, silly."

"I forgot that was today," he said, honestly. "I wasn't planning on going."

Haley kinked up her brow. She had spent so much time dealing with this Five Year Reunion: she had spoken to Lucas about it on a dozen separate occasions, had phoned Lindsey to make sure she would show up, and it had consumed her thoughts to the point where she didn't even realize her own school year was about to end. She just naturally expected Nathan would be just as excited about the prospect of the reunion as, at least, she was. "The King of the School?" she joked. "Not go?"

He smiled at her comment. "I'm not proud of who I was in high school, Haley. I was a jerk. Going there today would just remind me of the person I was."

"But you can show everyone the person you've become! And relive those great moments you did have," Haley attempted to convince him. It was still difficult for her to wrap her mind around the fact that Nathan didn't want to go.

"I'm not looking for things in the past," he said. "I'd rather stay right here with you… in the present. I like the person I am when I'm with you, Haley. I always wanted to be someone who was good enough to be with someone like you."

"Someone like me or me?" she pouted playfully, though that last part he said made her nearly melt into tears.

He smiled at her again, leaning closer to her lips. "What do you think?"

"I think you love me," she whispered as he closed the gap between them with another kiss. This time she did feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

She spent that night at Nathan's apartment and woke up early so she could get to her friends' graduation.

She wore a red summer dress and put her hair in a high ponytail, making sure her hickey was visible for all to see.

Word of Haley and Chris and the way they had spent their prom night spread like wildfire. And Haley's presence, along with the evidence on her neck, was all the Senior class of 2008 needed in order to believe the story.

This, after all, was the purpose of her coming to the graduation. But when she was sitting there, watching her friends in their blue gowns, she couldn't help but get emotional when her friends' names were called. That school year they proved to be great friends of hers, and suddenly she wasn't so sure what the next year would bring for her. She was more optimistic than before, though, knowing that Brooke was a true friend to her. And with Nathan there with her, she could never be truly alone.

Still, sitting there in the crowd, watching them with their graduation gowns being called up to get their diplomas, she felt her eyes water again.

_Damn it_, she thought as she wiped the tears away. Had she not been a virgin she would have attributed all of this to her being hormonal from a possible pregnancy. But her hormonal self was reserved to her dreams. These were just the tears of the ending of a great school year.

Despite all the trials and tribulations which she was forced to overcome during the course of this school year, she could honestly say that it was a great one.

* * *

_ "That's the last one," he said, dropping the last three suitcases into their dorm room._

_ Haley looked away from what had occupied her for the past few hours and looked around her. She sighed, "We have a lot of unpacking to do."_

_ "Yeah, but it's going to be fun," he winked at her, taking her by the waist and kissing her._

_ He deepened the kiss in hopes that it would turn into a bit more. The truth was that they were both so tired, and their life had been so hectic with the move, that they didn't have the time to be together _like that_ anymore._

_ But just as Nathan began to lift up Haley's shirt, the two heard a gurgle which had the two breaking their embrace to look at the source of the sound._

_ "You love doing that, don't you?" Haley turned to her son with a smile, picking him up from his crib._

_ "I think you want mommy all to yourself," Nathan accused with his finger, but gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_ "This is way too early for anything resembling the Oedipal Complex," Haley laughed, pressing their child to her._

_ "The what Complex?" Nathan asked confused._

_ "Nevermind," Haley smiled, knowing that anything Nathan might have learned in a psychology class would long be forgotten._

_ "Okay," Nathan chuckled. "I think I'm going to go lie down," he said when he was overcome by fatigue, signaling to the couch. "You're welcome to join me." _

_ She looked after him. "Do you want to join daddy?" she asked when her son began to make a series of sounds that might be mistaken for a cry._

_ Haley walked over to the couch and lay down, with her baby boy safely on her breast, and her head resting on Nathan's lap. He began stroking her hair._

_ "You don't regret transferring, do you?" Haley asked quietly._

_ "To Stanford?" Nathan questioned. "Absolutely not."_

_ "But it's always been your dream to play for Duke."_

_ "And I did play for them," he reminded her. "For an entire season. But being away from you last year wasn't worth it. I wasn't there for you throughout your entire pregnancy. Nearly missed the birth."_

_ "But you didn't," Haley smiled, remembering that he had missed an entire week of classes at Duke during the week she was supposed to give birth so he could be with her at Stanford. It was their last day together and she still hadn't gone into labor. Shortly after Nathan left the dorms for the airport, she began having contractions._

_ Thank goodness for cell phones! If it wasn't for modern technology, he would have gone back to the east coast and missed the birth of his son._

_ "I don't want to nearly miss anything else," he told her. "It was a great season," he said, referring to the full year he played for the Duke Blue Devils. "But it doesn't hold a candle to moments like these."_

_ They were separated once again shortly after the birth. Nathan couldn't afford to miss any more school and definitely could not afford to miss his final exams. To focus on her own school work, Haley was lucky enough to have her sister and brother-in-law in California who had offered to take the new James baby off Haley's hands. While Haley had wanted to spend as much time with her son as she could, she was glad to know that Quinn and David were taking care of him for her when she could not._

_ It was hard to be apart from each other and from their child for the last weeks of their first year in college. Nathan knew this would be the case, which was the reason he had applied to Stanford as a transfer student earlier that year._

_ The process was long and came with a few major setbacks. The NCAA rules dictated that a student-athlete who received a Basketball scholarship and wished to transfer universities from one division I school to another would not be allowed to compete during the first year at the new institution._

_ The decision to transfer, which came at this great price, should have been a very difficult one. And on the surface it was. But in transferring to Stanford, Nathan knew he would be able to be with his family. And, at the end of the day, he would still have the opportunity to play for the Stanford Cardinals in his final two years of college. Hopefully, this would be enough time to showcase his talents for the NBA scouts._

_ This year would no doubt be a frustrating one, training with his team during practice but sitting on the sidelines come game time. But one look at his wife and child and he knew he had made the right decision._

_ "I just don't want to see you lose your dream," Haley said, bringing Nathan back to his reality – a dorm full of unpacked suitcases and his wife and child lying on the couch with him._

_ "Lose her?" he said. "She's right here. And I'm never letting go of her."_

_ Haley looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He had given up so much to be here – at her dream school. But what really made her become emotional was the fact that he was sincere. He really didn't regret anything. "Lose _them_," she corrected. "You forgot your son."_

_ Nathan chuckled, looking at his now sleeping baby. "I could never forget him. I just wanted to make his momma cry," he smirked._

_ Haley tried to playfully nudge Nathan with her shoulder but wasn't able to with the little James-Scott in her arms._

_ "Did you hear that, James Lucas Scott?" Haley whispered. "Mommy's in an abusive relationship. And do you know what's going to be mommy's revenge? Daddy's not going to have sex for the next week."_

_ "Haley," Nathan whined, sounding more like a baby than Jamie. "I think mommy needs sex just as badly as daddy."_

_ Haley laughed and then smiled to herself. "Mommy and daddy. I like the sound of that."_

_ "Me, too," Nathan said, more to himself than to her. He looked over at his son. This was not the life he imagined for himself when he was growing up. Playing for Duke meant everything to him, but now he had a completely different view of what his perfect life looked like._

_ The next year of their lives was going to test them in ways they had never imagined. But for Nathan and Haley a school year full of college courses, schoolwork, basketball practice, sleepless nights and an immense amount of fatigue wouldn't stand a candle to their love. Together they would conquer it all._

_ And for Jamie? Growing up in a college dorm was definitely not ideal, but with parents such as his, there could be no better childhood._

* * *

**A/N: If you have a few minutes, I would really appreciate a review/comment! This is also my clue as to how prominent NH fanfictions still are and whether I should just forget about my next fanfiction or go ahead and write it. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter (and the few new readers who spent hours/days catching up!), it meant a lot to me to hear what I thought =).**


End file.
